Atlantis Homeworld Command
by Ghostprogrammer
Summary: The continuing adventures of Stargate SG-1 and Stargate Atlantis after Atlantis arrives back on Earth at the end of Stargate Atlantis: Enemy At the Gate. Watch as the two groups of teams work together under Homeworld Command. This story will not follow the Stargate Universe, it will include characters, but the story line will be different.
1. Planning

This story picks up at the end of Stargate Atlantis: Enemy At the Gate, prior to the Stargate Universe.

General O'Neill has assembled Freya of the Tok'ra, General Landry, SG-1, Sheppard's Team, and Col. Caldwell in the SGC conference room to discuss the Stargate program in the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies.

O'Neill, "Good morning everyone! We're here to discuss how we are going to move forward with the Stargate program in two different galaxies. As you know Atlantis has been towed out into the Pacific about 100 miles off the coast of San Francisco. The I.O.A. has no intention of letting it be taken back to Pegasus,"

Col. Sheppard angrily, "Sir we can't abandon the people in the Pegasus Galaxy! We woke the wraith up and the people in Pegasus are paying the price!"

Gen. O'Neill motions for him to calm down, "That's why we are here, Col. Caldwell has an idea and I like it. Caldwell can you please explain your plan?"

Col. Caldwell stood up as a technician brought up a display of the Pegasus and Milky Way galaxies, including the intergalactic gate bridge. Caldwell beings, "We are going to rebuild Midway station, this will allow travel via foot and jumper between Pegasus and the Milky Way. Once we have this established we will then send Daedalus and Apollo back to Pegasus. We will take the fight to the wraith and keep them distracted, while Col. Sheppard with his team and about 9 other teams will use the bridge to return and begin evacuation of the humans,"

"Colonel, which humans are we going to evacuate? How do we decide who we are going to save? I can't sit by and only evacuate our friends!", cried Teyla.

"I understand Teyla, but you didn't catch my meaning we are going to evacuate all humans. There will not be a human left in the Pegasus Galaxy for the wraith to feed on," explained Caldwell.

"Wait you want to evacuate all humans from the Pegasus Galaxy to Earth? The logistics of that many people just arriving on Earth would cause too many questions, and since they all know about the Stargate keeping the program contained would be next to impossible!" exclaimed Gen. Landry.

"Gen. Landry, I didn't say to Earth. The plan is for SG-1 to find a suitable planet here in the Milky Way, for them to relocate too, and before anyone else interjects, the Tok'ra have said they will help us build a city for the refugees to move into using their tunneling technology," explained Col. Caldwell.

"The Tok'ra would be honored to help in this noble effort. With our tunneling crystal, we have the capabilities of building cities varying in sizes, from small villages to large-scale cities. We are recommending a large city settlement near the Stargate, with smaller settlements scattered around the planet, using transport rings those remote villages will have access to the rings as well," Freya stated.

"We will help provide seed crops to the refuges as many of them are experienced in farming they will be able to sustain themselves within a harvest or two. We have sent word to the Nox, they have offered to help with the food reserves during that time. Plus we have other friends we are calling on to help as well. We estimate from information gathered from Teyla that we will have 200,000 to 300,000 refugees. The heavily populated planets have already been decimated. The wraith have kept the populations on the planets low from their constant culling. The Daedalus and the Apollo will work to keep the Wraith from feeding, and busy, while the teams we send will evacuate those worlds as a priority. When complete no humans for the wraith to feed upon they will turn on each other. McKay and Carter, you two will head a team to build a satellite system to place around the Pegasus Galaxy to detect if any ship is entering or leaving Pegasus, that will give us an early warning system," Caldwell completed.

"McKay and Carter you're to start on your assignments immediately, Carter you'll use the Hammond to place the satellites as soon as they are ready. Caldwell and Ellis will lead the rebuilding of Midway Station. Col. Mitchell, Daniel, Teal'c, and Vala, you need to find a suitable planet and work with Freya to start the building of the cities. Gen. Landry assign any additional teams you need to assist. Teyla and Ronon, we need your help to prioritize the worlds, once we have everything ready we need to be able to evacuate quickly, once we see the wraith have targeted a world for culling they will move to the top of the list," explained O'Neill.

"Daniel, and Teyla, you two will end up with the hardest job, helping to bring these groups together once they are all on one planet. We don't need a war starting there. Your all dismissed! Col. Sheppard I need to see you after this," ordered O'Neill.

Everyone was leaving the conference room. Only their friends noticed Col. Carter approach her husband Gen. O'Neill, "Sir will you be home tonight?", she asked.

"I certainly hope so Colonel," winked O'Neill, as Carter left the room. They had been married only two months.

"Col. Sheppard let's talk. I need you to put your mind to work, between all the technology you encountered in Pegasus, and you have access to SGC mission reports on technology we encountered, I need you to come up with some ideas on new weapons. Something our enemies will be terrified to encounter," explained O'Neill.

"Let me get this straight I get to put my mind to work on new ways to use the technology we have encountered? Can I enlist the help of others on this?" asked Sheppard.

"Nothing is off the table, come up with anything you think will be beneficial. Only those people in the Stargate program," answered O'Neill, "Now get out of here and get me some good ideas,"

Two days later in a lab set up on the U.S.S. George Hammond.

"We need to use the Asgard sensors to scan hyperspace for any ships then send a subspace message to Earth if it detects a ship. Naquadah generator to power each satellite, that sound like a plan Rodney?", asked Samantha Carter.

"I'm thinking it would be good to also send a message to Midway Station. But yeah this should be easy to design. Let me run some calculations to see how many we will need to cover the Pegasus Galaxy," replied Rodney.

Rodney is punching away on his tablet, when his face suddenly sighs, "Well that's not going to be easy, according to my calculations we're going to need one thousand two hundred and eighty-three satellites,"

"We're going to need to extend the range of the scanners," sighed Carter.

"If we can improve the range by 1000% we can reduce the number of satellites to seventy-eight. That's manageable," replied Rodney.

General Landry's Office two weeks later.

"Jack come on in. I assume you're here to get the latest update?" asked Landry.

"Hank tell me how everything is going?" replied Jack.

"Well, the Daedalus and Apollo arrived at Midway Station yesterday. Construction is expected to take two months. McKay and Carter are working to extend the range of the Asgard Sensors by 1000%. Teyla and Ronon have put together a list of the populated worlds to evacuate first. Sheppard is working on your special project and he wants to tell you his ideas himself, he has a few biggies, I think you will like. SG-1 has yet to find any suitable planets that are abandoned and suitable for agriculture. I have 6 teams assisting them currently," explained Landry.

Jack shook his head, "Well I have some news for you as well. After countless arguments with the I.O.A., we are shutting down the SGC here. We are going to moth-ball it. Homeworld Command is relocating to Atlantis, all SGC personnel will be re-assigned to Atlantis. Hank you will be assigned the role of Gate Commander, essentially the role you have here only on Atlantis. You will be in charge of all off-world teams for both the Milky Way and Pegasus. After the evacuation, we will continue to conduct some missions in the Pegasus as well, exploring and to keep tabs on the wraith. I will be working out of Atlantis as well. Col. Davis will oversee the basic city operations under me. "

Landry took a minute to process that. "Wow sir, that's a big change. I take it the SGC will be our backup?"

Nodding Jack said, "Yes it's our backup so the equipment here will be maintained and ready to activate. A team will be stationed here as a precaution. Now I need to talk to you about your daughter. Dr. Lam will be reporting to Carson Beckett, who will be the new Chief Medical Officer at Atlantis. Dr. Lam and Dr. Keller will be reporting to him,"

"I don't think that will be an issue, but with your permission, I'll inform her of the change," answered Landry.

"Prepare for the change of operations in one month. Get the SGC ready to be moved," Gen. O'Neill said as he stood to leave.

"Yes Sir!" replied Landry. A new office on the fabled Atlantis had Hank Landry excited about the move. It sure was a better view than being underground.

O'Neill headed off to meet with Sheppard. Excited to hear that he has some good ideas. He knocked on Sheppard's temporary office door.

"Come in sir!", Sheppard yelled through the door.

"How did you know it was me?" asked O'Neill.

"General, have you been gone so long to forget how fast word travels here? So can I have my old room on Atlantis back?" asked Sheppard.

"Wait a minute, I just let Landry know about that! How did you know? Gossip isn't that fast," laughed O'Neill, "Oh wait, Walter, never mind.

"So you want to hear my big ideas?" asked Sheppard. Jack just nodded.

"My first idea is a hyperspace missile. Short range missile that can enter hyperspace and travel short distances and then emerge from hyperspace on its target. We can create different kinds of warheads to attach to it. Now we can have a Mark IX warhead. Also, we can have the Asgard Transport Warhead, would be equipped with an Ancient Scanner to scan transport out humans to a pre-set location. A Tok'ra tunneling warhead, that would activate a series of Tok'ra tunneling crystals to create a tunnel. In addition, we could add the Ancient Dimension-Shifting technology to allow the missile to pass through a ship's hulls and things," explained Sheppard.

"Those are great ideas, Sheppard! Good work!", exclaimed O'Neill.

"Sir I'm not done! You haven't heard about the best one yet. The Planet Buster, Arcturus Warhead, scaled down version of the Arcturus project the Ancients built basically large enough to destroy a planet when it overloads," grinning Sheppard.

"No on the planet buster, and don't even mention it to anyone else. Everything else create a report, to submit to Landry. Good work! We can't create a planet destroying weapon. ", smiled O'Neill.

Later that night O'Neill is sitting in his house when his door opens up and an excited Samantha Carter walks in.

Carter smiling, "We did it! Rodney and I came up with a way to extend the Asgard Scanners by 2000% far more than we had hoped to be able to!"

"Excellent news! But that's enough shop talk for tonight!" exclaimed Jack, "How about a steak for dinner?"

"How about a salad instead?" asked Carter.

"One salad for you, and one steak for me," as Jack headed off to the Kitchen. He had become a pro at making rabbit food as he called her salads. That night they fell asleep on the couch after watching an episode of Wormhole Extreme.


	2. Moving

Gen. O'Neill, Gen. Landry, Vala, Teal'c, Mitchell, and Daniel, are meeting in the SGC Conference room, two weeks after he had last been at the SGC.

"Gen. O'Neill, SG-1 believes they have found a suitable planet for the relocation.", explained Gen. Landry.

"That is great news. So which planet is it?" asked Gen. O'Neill.

Col. Mitchell spoke up, "P3R-112 sir!"

"Good ole P3R-112, great location, trees if I remember correctly!", replied Gen. O'Neill.

"Jack, you know you have never been there! SG-1 went there after you were promoted. It was the meeting place for Baal's clones.", explained Daniel Jackson.

"True, but I'm right about the trees aren't I?" asked Gen. O'Neill.

"Sir, the planet is uninhabited. Jaffa have no claim to it. It has an excellent forest area, and it has large areas for agriculture. We used a puddle jumper to fly over and we have excellent areas around the planet to create villages that are far enough apart, so resources between them shouldn't be an issue." explained Col. Mitchell.

"Indeed, the Jaffa will avoid this planet as it was exposed to the symbiote poison," Teal'c added.

"Gen. Landry let's have our geeks go over I want to make sure there is no biological threat to humans, and let's see if there remains a threat to Jaffa as well. Daniel, are there any ruins on this planet? If so I want them thoroughly investigated, I don't want a surprise Goa'uld, ancient or any advanced tech there?" asked Gen. O'Neill.

"Yes, sir. I'll have SG-3 and 4 escort a group of biologist there to run testing." Gen. Landry stated.

"I have found no traces of any ruins on the planet, Jack. I don't see anything that would make me think otherwise," explained Daniel Jackson.

"Just to be safe, I'd like to have Col. Carter take the Hammond there to scan the entire planet on her way to the Pegasus Galaxy. If everything checks out, then contact Freya, use a puddle jumper to transport the Tok'ra around and get some villages built and this larger city." order Gen. O'Neill.

"We'll get right on it sir. SG-1 you're dismissed," ordered Gen. Landry.

SG-1 leaving the conference room, Vala can be heard, "So Daniel where are you taking me for dinner?"

Gen. Landry chuckled, "Those two have replaced yourself and Col. Carter for the couple talk on the base here."

"Well, at least they won't have the issue that Sam and I had.", replied Gen. O'Neill.

"So how is that going to work on Atlantis? Won't she be under you once again?" asked Landry.

"Technically she will report to Col. Caldwell who will be taking charge of the fleet. He's going to get a promotion. It's not been announced yet. I think the name the egg heads came up with is the Earth Force. They didn't like my suggestion of the Federation.", grumbled O'Neill.

"Hank, how are things going here, will you be ready for the move to Atlantis?" asked O'Neill.

"Everyone but Daniel Jackson and Col. Carter will be ready. I may have to assign 4 or 5 teams to assist those two in packing up their labs.", Landry explained.

"Only 4 or 5? Sounds like they are doing better than I had expected." O'Neill stated.

A week later, Jack is sitting in his office with Col. Davis discussing the assignment of resources in Atlantis.

"General, everyone is wanting a lab, office, room or all three. I need to know how you want me to prioritize?" explained Col. Davis.

"It's simple I get an office in the main tower with the best view. Then Gen. Landry and Gen. Caldwell get offices. Ideally, if there is a tactical room the three of us should be located near or around it. You need to be in the same vicinity.", Jack obviously frustrated with the paperwork of this move.

"Col. Carter, McKay, Zelenka, Lee, and Freya who the Tok'ra have asked to be permitted to work from Atlantis should all have labs. Oh and Dr. Miller should have a lab as well, but don't tell McKay his sister is joining the SGC." explained O'Neill.

"Daniel is going to need the deepest dustiest lab you can find, preferably full of old stuff. The rest you sort out. Private quarters and things go by rank, you sort the rest of it out." O'Neill grinning thinking of his friend.

"I will do my best sir." Col. Davis said with a knowing smile.

"Now let's talk improvements to the city.", explained O'Neill.

"Improvements to the city built by the Ancients?" questioned Col. Davis.

"Yes, improvements! The ancients were smart but they didn't leave the city very much did they? For starters we need the Asgard Transport Beam installed into offices for the generals and in secure locations. Some people like Dr. Miller will need to return to their home instead of staying on Atlantis, we need to be able to handle that. Oh and we need an arcade, I read about the Ancient Game console, we need a real arcade for people to relax and blow off steam. Also, we need a number of those Ancient Personal Shield devices for guards in the gate room. While on watch they should all be equipped with one active. So get one of the egg heads working on that! I'm sure I'll have some more suggestions later." explained O'Neill.

"I'll get on that immediately sir! I will get the assignments out for the labs, offices, and quarters out immediately," answered Davis.

That night O'Neill is sitting in his room drinking a beer, when a sudden flash of light in front of him, and there stands Samantha Carter.

"I see we are taking the VIP transport tonight!" grinning O'Neill.

"Didn't have much time, we leave in the morning to place the satellites around Pegasus, and to check out P3R-112 on our way as you requested," explained Samantha.

"Well Colonel, how about you greet your husband properly." grinned O'Neill. As Samantha sat down next to Jack and delighted in a long kiss with her husband. They had not had much time together lately. Tonight they would enjoy the time they had.

Two days later Jack is in SGC control room for Col. Carter's report on P3R-112.

"Gen. Landry, and Gen. O'Neill, we have completed our scans for P3R-112 and the entire system. We can find no readings that would indicate any technology at any level, except for the Stargate. The system looks clear, once the biological tests are complete we should have a green light." reported Carter.

"Gen. Landry, Colonel how long do you expect it to take to place the satellites?" asked O'Neill.

"Two weeks there, another two back, we think we can place all 72 of them in 3 weeks, so roughly 7 weeks, if no obstacles," explained Carter.

"Good work Colonel, now get moving time is wasting away." order Gen. O'Neill.

The next day Gen. O'Neill received the reports that all biological tests gave P3R-112 a clean bill of health. Col. Sheppard was piloting the puddle jumper to taxi Freya and the other Tok'ra around to build the villages. They expected to build about 100 total, with a larger complex near the stargate. That was at least 100 transport rings that had to be built and installed as well. The latest status on Midway Station was it about 25% complete, a little ahead of schedule. Things were going smoothly almost too smoothly, he thought.

Two days later, he made his move to his new office on Atlantis. Davis had done well, he had a view stretching out east over the Pacific toward California. On the same level would be Col. Landry and Col. Caldwell's offices. Also, Davis had given Woolsey an office here as well, as the I.O.A. Adviser to Homeworld Security. Davis was located one floor down near the Conference Room and the V.R. Room the closest to a tactical room on Atlantis. All of this was directly above the gate room and operations center. Col. Sheppard, and Col. Mitchell worked with the Tok'ra to get P3R-112 ready for refugees. Daniel worked to pack up his lab, and his apartment to move entirely into Atlantis. Vala was helping him. The scuttlebutt was 7 to 10 odds they would end up with joint quarters. Jack had $50 bet with Teal'c. Daniel, as predicted by Jack, wanted to the lab that had been Janus's lab located in the basement.

Ronon who had been bored and having an attitude up till this point was making use of the new facilities to show Teal'c the Gymnasium for training. The two enjoyed sparring, while Dr. Lam and Dr. Keller were patching the two of them up constantly. Jack requested the two of them to join him in his office.

"Teal'c it's good to see you again. Ronon always a pleasure.", Gen. O'Neill greeted them. Ronon obvious his disdain in what he had learned was a "desk job". While he had learned enough of Gen. O'Neill to respect him as a warrior, he felt it was a loss for him to be behind a desk.

"O'Neill it is good to be here.", replied Teal'c. Ronon remaining silent.

"I asked the two of you here, for a reason. We are going to be expanding the number of SG teams, we need trained individuals who can put up a fight as good as either of you. I'd like for the two to be in charge of training the first wave or two of cadets. Get them into shape, and trained to fight with weapons or in hand to hand. I know neither of you want to be taken off the front line.", stated O'Neill.

"Indeed!" stated Teal'c.

"So this is a temporary assignment until you feel you have someone trained well enough that can replace you both.", seeing the deadpan look on Ronon, Jack added, "You will both remain active with your teams for priority missions."

"Indeed," stated Teal'c.

Ronon sat up and spoke for the first time, "So you want Teal'c and me to train a group to see if any of them have what it takes to fight Goa'uld or Wraith?"

"No, I want you to train them so they are capable of fighting the Goa'uld and Wraith, not just beat them until they can't take anymore. We have 100 recruits in the first wave." said O'Neill, "Build me warriors that can go toe to toe with either of you."

"O'Neill I will do as you request.", answered Teal'c.

"Well, Teal'c going to need someone who can go toe to toe with him to show these recruits how to fight. But if I hear I was left out of a major fight with the wraith...", Ronon left it at that.

"Thank you, guys! Col. Davis will help you set up whatever you need.", replied O'Neill.


	3. Setting up shop

It had only been a week and despite a few minor incidents things were progressing well with the relocation of all gate activity to Atlantis. Meeting in the conference room was Gen. O'Neill, Gen. Landry, Col. Davis, Rodney McKay, Carson Beckett, Daniel Jackson, Cameron Mitchell, and Richard Woolsey.

"Let's get started, we're missing Gen. Caldwell as he is at the Midway station. We have some things to work out. For starters we have Atlantis, despite our best efforts still remains largely unexplored. Many sections while they have been visually inspected have not actually been investigated by our scientists to understand the technology in them."

"General, we have completed a sweep of the entire city, it took nearly 2 months with the 10 security teams, that has been completed. We have identified numerous labs and a large number of manufacturing facilities," explained Col. Davis.

"Jack, as you requested I began a search through the Ancients database looking for details about the different labs, the research going on in them and I can say, there is not a complete list. Records of the activities are very much scattered and based on the Lantean who entered the record and how well they kept it updated," quipped Daniel.

"We need to be extremely careful in many of those labs, we don't know what kind of rogue experiments could be going on. Another Arcturus or Janus's time-traveling device, or Attero device could be in any of them," McKay spoke up.

"That's my point we need to have the geeks check out these labs. Col. Davis I want these labs sealed until a science team has checked them out. If they contain something of value we can use now we put them to use, if they are suitable for someone to use, then they can become available as we need the labs, or if they are dangerous we need to fully understand them. Second McKay your the new Head of the Science, here on Atlantis. Col. Carter will be the Head of Science for off-world, the Hammond will be her mobile lab. McKay, I need you to put together science teams to start checking out these labs. In addition, I want to know what those manufacturing facilities manufacture." ordered O'Neill.

"I'll have Zelenka head that up. We have a couple of new guys that are showing themselves to be pretty adept at the Ancient technology. Rush, Brody, Volker, Lee, Parks, and Novak will assign them to Zelenka to investigate the labs. They should be capable of analyzing the labs without blowing us up!" explained McKay.

"Daniel, we need to clone you," explained O'Neill.

"Clone me? You really want two of me to badger you?" asked Daniel.

"Not physically clone you. We need additional translators, with the knowledge of history to make sense of things.", O'Neill stated.

"Well, I can give you some names of people who I think could add significant value. Sarah Gardner, and well there is Cassie.", Daniel replied shyly.

"Cassie? As in Cassie Frasier? " exclaimed Jack.

"She is aware of the Stargate, she already speaks Jaffa, knows a great deal about the Goa'uld. She has completed high school and is already in college. Now I'm not saying she goes off-world, but for translation and research she is probably one of the best we could get.", explained Daniel

"I'll have to consider this Daniel.", answered O'Neill, "Dr. Beckett what's the status of the Medical staff?"

"Ronon and Teal'c are keeping my staff busy with the recruits. We can barely keep them patched up broken bones, contusions, and concussions. I'm not sure what they are doing to them, but I don't think our recruits will survive another week.", explained Beckett.

"I was afraid of that, I'll look into that. Anything else?" asked O'Neill.

"Dr. Lam and Dr. Keller are doing great. We are bringing in some new staff, and Lt. Johansen is proving to be an excellent field medic. We are training her and hopefully others for more advanced field capabilities.", said Beckett.

"Dr. Beckett, we have identified a couple of additional medical bays in other areas of the city. I'll have the science teams examine those first if we need additional facilities.", Davis provided.

"Gen. Landry how about our SG Teams?" asked O'Neill.

"Well, our teams are busy helping coordinate the activities on P3R-112 to get it ready. A number of teams are installing ring transporters. The Tok'ra have provided ring platforms that are larger than our typical ring transporters in order to transport large quantities of supplies. We should be ready to receive the first refugees on time. Trying to sort how to merge the Atlantis teams and SGC Teams together.", replied Landry.

"Sir I have an idea on this. We should have two types of teams, SG teams that we have had typically, a manned team on foot, and then have the PJ teams that are teams based around the Puddle Jumpers. I would continue to lead SG-1 and Sheppard would lead PJ-1." explained Col. Mitchell.

"I like that Col. Mitchell. Gen. O'Neill you agree?" asked Gen. Landry.

"General, that's your call to make," replied Gen. O'Neill, "Can we give P3R-112 a better name?"

"The ancient database identifies the planet as Corlan.", explained Daniel.

"OK, then it's Corlan," O'Neill stated.

"One thing I would like to remind everyone is the I.O.A. is watching everything done here. So far they are excited with the plans that have been executed, in particular, the Wraith and the Pegasus galaxy evacuation. They did not like abandoning the people of the Pegasus galaxy, but at the same time, they felt they could not return Atlantis there to carry on the fight. They thank you for giving them a better option.", Woolsey stated.

"The I.O.A. is happy?" O'Neill asked in disbelief.

"On this matter yes they are," smirked Woolsey.

"Anyone else have anything they want to bring up?" asked O'Neill.

"General we have all of these science teams, exactly what are all going to be doing?" asked McKay.

"McKay, we're going to be going over every inch of this city, and learning the tech here. In addition, we are going to be going over every inch of a number of worlds looking for advanced technology to study. The Asgard and the Ancients have left us their technology as caretakers of their legacy. We will maintain that legacy and show not only this galaxy but others our role as the 5th race," explained Gen. O'Neill, "One other note I am sending the Odyssey to track down the rogue asteroid Anubis sent on a collision course with Earth. They are going to park it on the dark side of the moon. That will provide a source of weapons-grade naquadah."

"Col. Mitchell, I'd like you to consider Cap. Hailey as a replacement on SG-1 for Col. Carter. She is a protege of Col. Carter's and probably will make Major within the next year or two if not sooner. Carter now has her own ship to command and won't be able to be on a team very often anymore. Lt. Hailey will be a solid replacement for you," suggested Gen. Landry.

"Lt. Hailey, well she can be as stubborn as Col. Carter from what I have heard. Sir, we'll give her a try, but she won't be a Col. Carter. Am I also losing Daniel Jackson and Teal'c?" asked Col. Mitchell.

"I'm off SG-1?" Daniel asked.

"No Daniel your not off SG-1. You're just being set up to keep you busy and out of trouble. Plus if I was to remove you I would never hear the end of it from Vala. I don't need her in my office every day complaining because you are not on her team." replied Gen. Landry.

"Teal'c is going to be helping to train the new recruits, he is still available for missions, same for Ronon. I'm going to make a few additional changes there, so we can have some recruits still in a week," interjected O'Neill.

At this time the doors open on the conference room and Freya with Col. Sheppard enter.

"Sorry we're late, we just complete the last village assigned to us. The other teams should be complete by end of the day, we'll have 100 villages plus the main city complete, with enough room for over 400,000 refugees. Did we miss anything?" asked Col. Sheppard as he and Freya took a seat.

"Just Vala being assigned to your team." giggled Col. Mitchell.

"That means I get Daniel Jackson right? They are a pair!" stated Sheppard. Daniel could be heard sighing across the room.

"Check-in with Gen. Landry, he'll fill you in. Dismissed!" O'Neill excitedly ending the meeting.

Everyone else was leaving the meeting. Freya stayed behind.

"Gen. O'Neill may I have a minute of your time?" asked Freya.

"Certainly, how can I help you?" asked Gen. O'Neill.

"What is the exact role that Anise and myself are to have here?" she asked.

"First you are the liaison to the Tok'ra for Earth. Secondly, we would like to put your knowledge to use, in helping with translations and research as needed. The Tok'ra have a lot they can gain from learning Ancient technology as well.", answered O'Neill.

"Anise and I will be excited to be able to study the technology of the Ancients," replied Freya.

"Anything else then?" asked O'Neill.

"Am I to understand that you and Col. Carter are now joined?" Freya asked.

"Yes, Carter and I are now married," O'Neill responded.

"Congratulations! May I ask if it is a custom on your world to marry with more than one?" asked Freya.

Jack feeling very uneasy responded, "Yes I'm sorry but I'm with Carter now and we don't take more than one partner."

"I understand, my world it was not uncommon to have 3 or 4 partners as you call it." Freya replied, "Now please excuse me as I examine this lab setup for me."


	4. Midway Station

Daedalus drops out of hyperspace at the location of Midway Station.

Col. Caldwell, "How far behind is the Apollo?"

Airmen respond, "Scanners show the Apollo should be arriving momentarily sir!" as the Apollo drops out of Hyperspace.

Col. Caldwell, "Open a channel to Apollo."

Col. Ellis appears on the viewscreen, "Looks like I owe you $10, Colonel."

"I'll collect it later. Everything good on the Apollo?" asked Caldwell.

"We are a go and I have some engineers who are cooped up and ready to start building," replied Ellis.

Caldwell nodded, "Understand Dr. Simpson will lead the coordination of the building of the station."

"I think my engineers are already in contact and they waiting on a green light," Ellis stated.

"Dr. Simpson you have a green light, Col. Ellis inform your engineers of the same," Caldwell order.

Dr. Simpson went off to the lab with the Asgard computer core. She would be using the Asgard transport beams to convert raw resources into completed forms for building the station. The trickiest part would be the frames that would hold the two stargates. It was far more efficient to carry a cargo hold full of Trinium and other materials than to carry all of the forms. The Asgard core had the designs already in place, and the steps necessary to create the station. Her role was basically to monitor it's progress and make any adjustments necessary.

Her first step was to synchronize the Apollo and Daedalus Asgard Computer Cores, so they could work in conjunction. Once she had this setup the process was ready. She and her counterpart on the Apollo made quick work on this. She watched on her monitor as the pieces began to form and beam into position. All the wait to get here and now all she had to do was wait to again.

Two days later and the main frame for the station had been created. The two gates were in position in the frame and the interconnecting frame had been established. This station would be grander than the previous version. A command and control center that would be shielded from the gate area, crew quarters, and the gates would be shielded separately. Dividing the area between the two gates into 3 separate sections, each capable of holding a puddle jumper. Anyone moving between the gates would have to pass through each shielded area at a time before moving on. Each section had a hatch that could be used to vent the atmosphere for that area.

Dr. Simpson was in the Officer's Mess admiring the form of the station when Col. Caldwell entered.

"Good morning Dr.", Col. Caldwell greeted her.

"Morning Colonel," Simpson replied back.

"How is everything going?" Caldwell asked.

"So far very well, the frame of the station is coming together nicely. Col. Carter's idea to bring raw material and use the Asgard Core to make the forms is working out very well. We are barely tapping into our power systems. I do believe we will be doing a lot more building this way.", Simpson answered.

"Yes I've been thinking about that, maybe we should have a construction ship. One that has multiple Asgard Core's that can be used simultaneously with a massive cargo hold for containing the raw materials. Think I will put together a formal plan for that and send it back to Homeworld Command. Maybe you would like to review it before I send it off, I'll be sure to add your name to it?" Caldwell asked as he got his coffee.

Simpson was very flattered he cared about her opinion, "That would be wonderful, with Rodney McKay and Col. Carter always getting the attention it would be nice to see my name on something."

"Doctor your name is all over the plans for this station. Gen. O'Neill even commented about your ideas on the design for the station making it significantly better than what we had before," explained Caldwell.

Simpson could only blush at the praise.

A week later Caldwell had beamed over to the Apollo to have dinner with Col. Ellis, sitting together in the officer's mess.

"So Colonel how bored are you? Myself I've exercised myself to death in the gym here. With the Asgard Core doing all the work, there is nothing for me to do but sit here. My crew is getting restless." Ellis asked.

Col. Caldwell grinned, "Certainly not like last time is it? Having to direct all of the EVA's to see the station built by hand."

Ellis smiled, "Just as long as the Asgard Core doesn't replace my crew. It can do a lot but I still like to see a human at the control."

"I don't think you have to worry about that as long as Gen. O'Neill is in charge. He's never really trusted computers.", Caldwell explained.

Time was passing very slowly for the crews of the Daedalus and Apollo. Col. Caldwell and Ellis had run their crews through every drill they could think of multiple times. The precision that was required kept the Asgard Cores from moving any faster. Finally, after a month of time, the exterior of the structure was complete. The oxygen scrubbers had been installed, now it was time to test the structure for any leaks.

"Signal the Apollo to beam in their canisters of air and trigger the remote release. Dr. Simpson, please monitor the pressure of station as the air is released," ordered Col. Caldwell.

Dr. Simpson monitored the air pressure as it was released watching it increase, "Pressure is rising steadily as expected."

"Excellent! Beam in our canisters and trigger their release." order Col. Caldwell.

"Sir canisters are on board and being released." replied an airman.

"Pressure is rising steadily, no sign of a leak at this time, but we will need to monitor it for 24 hours to be sure.", replied Dr. Simpson.

"Sir we receiving a video burst from Homeworld Command.", the airmen stated.

"On screen," ordered Caldwell.

Gen. O'Neill appeared on the screen, "Col. Ellis will be beaming over to the Daedalus after this message is received. He will be presenting you with a gold star General Caldwell. Congratulations Stephen you have earned it. I wish I could be there to pin it on myself, but Col. Ellis will have to do. General when you return you will be in charge of the newly designated Earth Force, you will oversee the missions of all of our ships. You will report to me directly and will have to coordinate with Gen. Landry who will be in charge of all Stargate teams. Congratulations again Stephen. O'Neill out."

The crew on the bridge began to clap.

"Congratulations Colonel, I mean General!" Dr. Simpson congratulated.

"Sir Col. Ellis is requesting permission to beam over?", asked the airmen.

"Permission granted!" exclaimed Gen. Caldwell.

A beam of light appears on the bridge, and a grinning Col. Ellis materializes.

"How long did you know?" asked. Gen. Caldwell.

"About a week before we left. Gen. O'Neill was trying to push it through before we left, but you know the red tape. He asked if I would carry these in secret and present to you when it was time." explained Col. Ellis as he pinned the gold stars on Gen. Caldwell.

That night Gen. Caldwell found himself alone in the officer's mess. Wondering where everyone was at he had been looking for a bit celebration and couldn't understand where his crew was at.

"Congratulation General!" a grinning Dr. Simpson said from the doorway.

"Dr. Simpson where is everyone?" asked Gen. Caldwell.

"My guess is they were giving you some space tonight. Knowing I'd be here to have dinner with you.", grinned Dr. Simpson, "by the way my name is Jennifer, I go by Jenny to my friends."

"Remind me to thank my crew." Gen. Caldwell replied.

Jenny walked up to the General and gave him a quick kiss. Caldwell pulled out a chair for her to sit down. Apparently Gen. O'Neill had thought of everything and had the chef pack a special meal for Gen. Caldwell for the night. Caldwell and Simpson talked the night away.

Now that the station had passed the pressure test it was time to get busy. The crew finally had something to do. Dr. Simpson was on the Station directing all the engineers on installing various pieces. The Asgard Core's would continue to create the pieces, but engineers would be installing them now. Gen. Caldwell and Col. Ellis was thankful for this stage as it meant their crew had something to do. Over the next week, Command and Control were assembled and tested and retested. Crew quarters were next, followed by a medical bay. Dr. Simpson was seen having dinner with Gen. Caldwell every night. Even an observatory was installed on the station, something several astrophysicists had asked about.

Seven weeks into the project and they were ready to give it a test run. Col. Sheppard would be flying a Puddle Jumper from the Milky Way to the Pegasus.

Dr. Simpson in charge of the Command and Control Center on Midway station.

"Send a sub-space message to Homeworld Command to commence with the test," ordered Dr. Simpson.

Thirty minutes later, an incoming wormhole from the Milky Way opens up. A puddle jumper exits.

"Welcome to Midway Station Col. Sheppard." Dr. Simpson announced. Proceeding to lower one shield at a time so the Puddle Jumper could move forward until it was ready to enter the Pegasus side.

"Permission to dial Pegasus?" asked Col. Sheppard.

"Permission granted." Dr. Simpson replied.

Sheppard's Puddle Jumper disappears into the Pegasus Stargate. Two hours later it returns and proceeds to Earth. The station performed admirably.

Over the next week, a number of supplies from Earth are brought on board the Daedalus and Apollo to arm them for taking on the wraith. Each ship is receiving six of the Mark IX Hyperspace Missiles, which were being developed at Area 51. Additional food and water were brought on board as well. A number of the engineers were being sent home. Dr. Simpson would remain behind on Midway Station to monitor its systems. Major Marks arrived to take command of Midway Station.

"Sir! Reporting for command of Midway Station.", stated Maj. Marks.

"Stand down Soldier. Midway Station is now under your command. Congratulations Major!" exclaimed Gen. Caldwell.

Major Todd Marks would be in charge of an additional 8 airmen stationed there, and the contingent of scientists would come and go, for now, that was Dr. Simpson. While supplies were being loaded onto Daedalus and Apollo, a sub-space message from the Hammond came in: "Midway Station this is Col. Carter on the Hammond, telemetry should begin to be received for Hyperspace activity around the Pegasus galaxy. Over and out."

Shortly thereafter a number of sub-space bursts were received, the satellites were tracking the Hammond around Pegasus as they deposited the satellites. Last but not least were a fleet of F-302's that started arriving from Earth. The ships had to be beamed aboard their perspective ships and then assembled. The pilots were overseeing each step of the assembly, additional technicians had traveled to Midway Station to assist in assembling the F-302's. After a week of constant gate activity, the Daedalus and Apollo were ready for action in the Pegasus galaxy.

On the last night, the Daedalus was at Midway Station, Gen. Caldwell managed to have dinner with Dr. Simpson, as they were wrapping up.

"Jenny when I'm back in a few months from Pegasus, I'd like to take you out on a proper date if you would like?" Gen. Caldwell asked.

"Stephen I would very much like that." she answered, then gave him a passionate kiss, "Now you come back to me safely."

The following morning after everything was on board, the Daedalus and Apollo jumped to hyperspace, disappearing from view at Midway Station. Dr. Jenny Simpson peered from the observation deck as they left.


	5. Training the Recruits

Teal'c and Ronon met with Col. Davis on setting up a training facility.

"Teal'c and Ronon, I can't thank the two of you enough to know you will be conducting the training of our new recruits!" greeted Col. Davis as Teal'c and Ronon entered his office, "What do you all need for a training facility?"

"An area outdoors, with lots of room for setting up a training course. Lots of rope, and wood. The trainees are going to build the course, and then they will have to pass it," Ronon stated.

"Also we will need some stunners. They will need to learn to take a stun and keep on fighting as best as they can," explained Teal'c

"How large of an area do you need?" asked Col. Davis.

"The course will need to be about 2 clicks based on what Col. Sheppard calls that distance," answered Ronon.

"I was thinking the southeast pier would be an excellent training area, Col. Davis. It also offers quarters for the recruits," stated Teal'c.

"When will the recruits be arriving?" asked Ronon.

Col. Davis checked the calendar, "Next week."

Col. Davis ordered the southeast pier to be cleared for the training center. Checking the records on the facilities, enough quarters for a thousand recruits at one time, four separate gyms, a cafeteria, a number of usable rooms for classes, a medical bay, and lots of open outdoor areas.

Following week the first 100 new recruits were gathered on the southeast pier, as Teal'c and Ronon looked over them.

Ronon spoke first to the recruits, "Who here thinks they could take me in a fair fight?"

Lt. Adams, a fairly large fellow, raises his hand. No sooner than his hand was in the air, did Ronon pull his pistol and stun him, leaving him on the ground unconscious.

"Never assume your opponent is going to fight fair!" shouted Ronon.

"When in battle your greatest weakness is yourself. Never assume anything on your opponent, always assume the worst," shouted Teal'c, "Many of you will not last, but some of you will, and those that do will find that fighting skills you learn here will keep you alive, and keep you alert at all times for any attacks." With that Teal'c twirled his staff weapon into the back of the leg of the nearest recruit sending her to ground, in flash his staff weapon was pointed and ready to fire at her on the ground.

"An attack could come at any time, from anyone, or anything. You must be prepared to defend yourself," yelled Ronon.

"You two recruits take these two to the infirmary to be checked out," ordered Teal'c. The two recruits helped Lt. Adams and Lt. Marsh the recruit Teal'c had knocked down to the infirmary.

Ronon walks up to a female recruit, taking a very aggressive action stance, the Lieutenant takes a posture to defend herself, when Teal'c stuns her from behind with a stunner.

Ronon looks down disappointed as he says, "Never assume your opponent is alone. You take her to the infirmary."

"Rest of you 100 laps around the pier!" yells Ronon, "Move it now!" As the recruits stumbling over each other to start running.

Teal'c and Ronon wonder around watching the recruits. They paid careful attention when a recruit would start to fall behind the others. How they handled this was very important to them. A lap around the pier was a full 2.5 clicks, neither expected any recruit to complete 100 laps, but they needed to see how long they could last. Lt. Andrews, Lt. Adams, and Lt. Marsh came running back from the infirmary.

"Good to see you three taking your training so seriously!" shouted Teal'c.

Some had started to drop by the 3rd lap, a few more by lap 5, and now there were several packs. The lead packs were running together and if someone started to fall behind from them they were abandoned. The trailing pack was growing in size, picking up ones that had started falling behind, and encouraging them to continue. The trailing pack only dropped someone if they dropped out entirely. Teal'c nodded to Ronon, and the two separated in different directions. Each pulled out their stun guns, and waited, when a group came around the corner they were each behind they open fire. Teal'c was targeting the leading pack, their members who were not stunned were spreading like flies. Ronon took the trailing group. He didn't expect them to instead come directly at him after opening fire, several members sacrificing themselves taking the stun blasts to allow others to reach Ronon. Ronon found himself at the bottom of a dog pile with twelve recruits pinning him down. He managed to get a couple of good swipes in, that would be sending those receivers to the infirmary, but the rest brought him down and pinned him until one managed to get his stunner from him and stunned him.

Teal'c saw the trailing group come around the corner, thinner than they had been, he raised his stunner, when suddenly three runners darted to the side and behind them was a fourth with Ronon's stunner blasting him. A while later Teal'c and Ronon came too, sitting against one of the towers with Lt. Andrews, the young Lieutenant Teal'c had stunned earlier in front of them holding Ronon's stunner.

"We completed our 100 laps while you two took a nap," Lt. Andrews said, as she tossed Ronon his stunner.

"Indeed," stated Teal'c.

Ronon and Teal'c standing up to survey the group.

"Some of you have shown exceptional skill today, some even cunning, while a number of you, abandoned your teammates when they didn't keep up. That is not acceptable," explained Ronon, "Now go get some grub, we'll let you know when your next training session is."

"Lt. Andrews you have shown to be cunning today, I will be keeping an eye on you in the future," indicated Teal'c.

Over the course of the next week, the recruits built an obstacle course around the pier. For Teal'c and Ronon it was a thing of beauty, for the recruits they feared it, knowing how tough the course would be when they tried to complete it. Over the next few days, the recruits were outfitted as an SG team would be. The recruits were encouraged to work on stamina training in their free time.

A week into the training nearly every recruit had been in the infirmary at least one time. Several recruits had been forced to drop out with a broken arm or hand. Hand to hand combat training began. Ronon and Teal'c would take on multiple opponents at once until Lt. Andrews was up. She excelled in hand to hand combat, briefly able to hold her own against both Ronon and Teal'c while her comrades teamed up on them.

"Lt. Andrews your combat skills are very solid, where did you learn to fight?" asked Teal'c.

Lt. Andrews laughed, "I grew up the youngest with 5 brothers."

"Indeed," stated Teal'c.

Training was progressing, they had lost eleven recruits since the beginning. On this day Gen. O'Neill had appeared for morning grub. Looking around the room he had not seen Teal'c or Ronon having breakfast with the recruits. When suddenly from a stack of boxes emerged Teal'c from them with a stunner in each hand, indiscriminately firing at anyone moving. Jack was unfortunate enough to be the first one hit.

Gen. O'Neill woke to find Teal'c standing over him, "What was that?"

"An ambush and you were taken by surprise," said Teal'c.

"Do I look like a recruit?" asked Gen. O'Neill.

"I am sorry O'Neill," said Teal'c, "If it's any consolation Lt. Andrews managed to stun me, however, I was wearing stun armor."

Gen. O'Neill getting up, "What kind of training was that?"

"The recruits must be ready for an attack at any time. They must always be ready for an ambush," explained Ronon.

Gen. O'Neill continued to monitor their training for the remainder of the day. He noticed Lt. Andrews was showing excellent progress. While practice sparing Lt. Adams was going against Ronon, he never landed a single punch.

"Lt. that was pathetic, you landed nothing. Ten laps for everyone around the obstacle course, now!", exclaimed Ronon. A collective moan escaped from all the recruits, as they picked up their packs and headed out onto the pier. Lt. Adams was given some very dirty looks by his fellow recruits.

Lt. Andrews came up to Lt. Adams, "Run with me."

O'Neill watched from one of the towers that had been set up to monitor the recruits all around the obstacle course.

"How long is this obstacle course Teal'c?" asked Gen. O'Neil.

"Two and a half clicks, O'Neill," answered Teal'c.

"25 clicks are what they have to do, across those rope bridges, rope walls, and with you and Ronon, popping out with stunners randomly?" asked Gen. O'Neill.

"Indeed," stated Teal'c.

"How many actually complete it?" asked Gen. O'Neill.

"None, Lt. Andrews has come the closest at eight laps. She had completed 5 when we gave them one hundred to do, she has shown considerable improvement," explained Teal'c.

Gen. O'Neill continued to watch the recruits struggle, surprisingly he watched at Lt. Andrews at the rear of the group, and picking up stragglers. She was pacing herself, and not leaving her fellow recruits behind. Four recruits had dropped out by the fifth lap. Several of the faster packs had already passed Lt. Andrews growing pack. By the sixth lap, over 20 had dropped out. As Lt. Andrews was starting the 7th lap several of the faster packs starting dropping out. By the time she had completed the 7th lap, only 15 remained running. Lt. Adams was sticking with her, and she was continually encouraging him.

"That is a new personal best for him, by two laps," said Ronon.

"Looks like a storm is starting to come in," said Gen. O'Neill.

"So?" asked Ronon.

"Even in the rain?" asked O'Neill.

"Does it not rain on these other worlds?" asked Ronon.

"Fair enough, but if it there is lightning I want you to pull them all in," replied Gen. O'Neill.

"Fair enough," replied Teal'c.

Gen. O'Neill continued to watch until only 5 remained, Lt. Andrews, Lt. Adams, and 3 others he didn't know. They were just completing the 9th Lap. The storm was fully here. No lightning, but it was a downpour, sheets of heavy rain were coming down. Gen. O'Neill, continued to watch Lt. Andrews and her group. Someone started to drop out, her and Lt. Adams, grabbed him by the arm one on each side, and the 3 of them kept moving through the obstacles. Ronon grabbed a stunner and made his way down to the pier. Waiting near the end of the course, as Lt. Andrews group came over the last wall.

"Now!" shouted Lt. Andrews, she and Lt. Adams and the recruit they were nearly dragging, dropped to the ground, as the other two recruits had stunners out, firing on Ronon, who went down from two stun blasts. After Ronon was down they stood up and completed the course.

Teal'c came out smiling, "Congratulations to all 5 of you. You have persevered where others have not. Your fortitude and instinct have served you well."

"Well done recruits. Clean up, the five of you will report with Teal'c and Ronon to the command conference room tomorrow morning at 0800. We will discuss some off-world time for all five of you," ordered Gen. O'Neill.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, "Indeed!"

Ronon getting up from the stun blasts smiling "Next time Lt. Andrews"

"That was an obvious ambush sir," stated Lt. Andrews.

Gen. O'Neill stated, "Teal'c and Ronon excellent work, but let's try for fewer broken bones? I don't want to lose any more recruits if we don't have too."


	6. Pegasus Satellites

The George Hammond had left orbit of P3R-112 heading toward the Pegasus galaxy. Col. Carter had seen her husband probably for the last time for nearly two months. They were used to such separations, but it was more difficult now that they had gotten married. It had taken them years to even admit their feelings to themselves, and neither was about to break regulations and cross the line. However, Jack's promotion to lead Homeworld Security gave them the chance they needed for their relationship. Jack had wasted no time in asking Carter on a date. He proposed after only a year, many of there friends thought he had already waited too long.

Carter could still remember their wedding day so vividly. Teal'c had served as a groomsman, and Daniel as best man, for her Cassandra had served as Maid of Honor, so many others who they wished could have been there but were no longer with them. George Hammond the namesake for this ship, she had envisioned him walking her down the aisle, that honor fell on Cameron Mitchell. Jonas Quinn a good friend that should have been there. General Landry officiated the wedding. It was a beautiful service at Jack's Cabin by the lake.

This was the part of the journey to Pegasus that would wear on you. Two weeks of travel, with virtually nothing around the ship, the odds of encountering anything in this area, were beyond astronomical. Carter wondered about the ship checking on her crew, mingling with them and getting to know them. She knew her bridge crew Chuck and Banks would see to the ship, and alert her if anything was necessary. They weren't even passing close to Midway station as they were taking a slightly different angle for Pegasus, to start placing satellites immediately.

Carter had busied herself with making adjustments to the George Hammond's long-range sensors to extend them by 2000% just like the satellites. This would be done on all of the ships. In fact, on their way home, she hoped she could meet up with the Daedalus and Apollo to make the adjustments for their scanners.

Five days out from the Milky Way, Col. Carter was in the Officer's mess getting breakfast, when the red alert went off. She immediately rushed to the bridge, "Report!"

"Ma'am we have detected a gravitational anomaly ahead of us, nothing should be around us at this time," replied Chuck.

"What do the scanners report?" asked Carter.

"Ma'am unless there is something wrong with the scanners it's registering a star about 1.5 Solar mass, but it's moving at about 10% the speed of light," replied Banks.

"A rogue star here between the galaxies? Chuck drop us out of hyperspace, safely behind it," ordered Carter.

"Yes, Ma'am," Chuck replied.

About ten minutes later the George Hammond dropped out of hyperspace and accelerated to 10% the speed of light to follow the star. Full scans of the star, trajectory, and video were taken. The crew had a chance to watch this from the officer's mess and on monitors, it gave everyone an interesting distraction. However, after about an hour, they had to return to their course, and continue on to the Pegasus galaxy. A subspace packet with the information was sent to Homeworld Security. Carter knew the astronomers back there would have a field day going over that data.

Nothing else interesting happened as they made their way to the Pegasus Galaxy. Carter was on the bridge as they approached their first designated satellite location. These satellites were not very large, 72 of them fit in the cargo bay nicely. Only two of the F-302's had to be left behind to make room.

"Listen I want constant monitoring of long-range scanners. If anything moves in Hyperspace I want to know about it long before it's anywhere near us," ordered Carter.

Banks glanced at Col. Carter, "I will let you know as soon as anything is detected, Ma'am."

"Drop us out of Hyperspace at the designated coordinates," ordered Carter.

"Exiting Hyperspace in 5-4-3-2-1 now," Chuck replied.

"Beam satellite 1 into position." ordered Carter.

Chuck made some adjustments on the control panel, and a bright light flashed on the view screen as the satellite appeared ahead of them in space.

"Satellite is active and scanning, Ma'am," replied Banks.

"Excellent work, next location," ordered Carter.

"We will be there in about 90 minutes Ma'am," Chuck stated.

This was repeated about every 90 minutes to 3 hours, over the next 7 days.

Chuck informed, "Col. Carter we are receiving a sub-space message from Homeworld Security."

Carter ordered, "On Screen."

"Col. Carter this General Landry. I want to inform you we are receiving telemetry for the George Hammond. The satellites appear to be working correctly. Midway Station reports show they should have their sub-space receiver installed in another two days. Gen. Landry out." ended the message.

Another week of hopping around the galaxy was uneventful. They were down to the last eighteen satellites to place, on the far side of Pegasus. Midway Station and Homeworld Security were tracking all the activity the scanners picked up, and could easily follow them. The network of satellites that Carter and McKay had built would work like a mesh. To open any area to be vulnerable to pass through without being detected, you would need to come within range of three different satellites to destroy them to open a hole in the mesh between the three. That was impossible to do without being detected.

While making their hyperspace jump to the next location, their long-range scanners detected a Wraith Hive ship near the edge of the galaxy, but not in hyperspace. Carter made note of the location and determined they would keep an eye on that ship as much as possible. Four days later they had placed the last of the satellites.

The Satellites had detected the hive ship had jumped to hyperspace, as it was at the edge of their range, they didn't detect where it went. Carter ordered the George Hammond to take a hyperspace path nearer the galaxy that would allow them to use their sensors to detect where the ship went. Four hours later they detected the ship was headed toward a planet without a stargate. Carter gave orders to alter course to the planet ahead of the hive ship to gather intelligence on why they are heading to this location.

Carter orders, "Exit hyperspace cloaked, so we are not detected."

"Yes Ma'am," replied Chuck, as he brings the ship out of hyperspace and into orbit around the planet.

"Scanners showing anything on the planet?" asked Carter.

"I see what appears to be a downed Wraith cruiser, about 20 Wraith, and about 150 humans," replied Banks.

"Can we beam the humans out?" asked Carter.

"Locking on targets. Yes Ma'am, I can get all the humans in two beam outs," replied Chuck.

"Do it!" ordered Carter.

Chuck worked the controls, "First group is in the cargo bay."

Chuck further working the controls, "Second group is in the launch bay."

"Get us out of here." ordered Carter.

The ship jumps to hyperspace. Carter makes here way down to the Cargo bay. She finds some frightened humans, but one recognizes her immediately.

"I know you! Your Col. Carter from the city of the ancients," Halling stepped forward.

"Halling it is good to see you. I know someone who will be happy to see and your people!" exclaimed Carter.

"Teyla lives?" asked Halling.

"She lives and now has a baby." answered Carter, "Please come with me. The rest of your people are in the other bay, you can help me calm them down."

Halling explains, "We were asleep, when they arrived, they culled our entire village. Next, we know we were on that planet where you found us, and that is where we have been for the past 10 days."

"10 days? Halling, you have been missing for nearly two years. Teyla has searched everywhere for you," replied Carter.

"Two years? How can this be?" asked Halling.

"You must have been in the matter conversion for that time period I don't understand why," replied Carter.

Carter is working with Chuck and Banks to determine how far they can travel with the larger passenger list. They do not have enough oxygen or food to make Midway Station. Carter sends a sub-space message to Midway Station and as it should be completed or nearly completed. Two hours later they received a sub-space message to hold near a stargate in the Pegasus galaxy.

Carter met with Halling explaining that they had a chance to leave the Pegasus galaxy entirely to a new home that would no longer be threatened by the wraith. At first, they were reluctant to leave the galaxy of the ancients, until Carter explained the new galaxy is where the ancients came from.

Six hours later, another sub-space message was received, giving Carter the green light to send the refugees over the bridge. A welcoming crew will be at Midway to meet them. Carter who was familiar with the safety protocols they had enacted. Captain Vega beams down to the surface to dial the stargate to enter the bridge. Once the gate is active, the refugees are beamed down and enter the stargate. Quickly all 150 pass through the stargate.

At Midway station Teyla, Sheppard, McKay, and Ronon are waiting on the Athosians. When the gate activates and Halling steps out. Halling sees his friends and rushes to them.

"Wait! Halling, you can not cross that line just yet." Teyla pointed, "Once everyone arrives they will lower the shield and you can cross over to this. This is just a security precaution." About 10 minutes later all 150 Athosians have arrived, the gate deactivates.

Maj. Marks over the intercom, "Lowering shield one."

Teyla runs to Halling giving him a big hug, "I never gave up on you." Sheppard, McKay and Ronon, are greeting those they were familiar with.

Maj. Marks over the intercom, "Everyone please move to the yellow area." Once everyone was out of the red area, the shield was activated again. Maj. Marks once again said, "Lowering shield two. please move to the green area."

Once everyone was in the green area, the shield was reactivated.

The Milky Way stargate is activated. Maj. Marks announces, "Welcome to the Milky Way" please proceed through the gate to Corlan.

Teyla, Sheppard, McKay and Ronon lead the way into the gate. Finally, they stepped out on Corlan, it was night, the stars of the Milky Way was brilliant in the night sky.

"Everyone please listen to me, the Tau'ri and their friends have prepared this planet with homes, and food until your able to produce your own, to help you settle in. This planet is large enough to hold all the people of Pegasus, where they will be spread out so they do not compete for resources. There are some new technologies here and people here to help you. Please follow me to New Athos, I picked the village out for you as it is most like our homeworld Athos." said Teyla.

Teyla showed them how to use the rings and reach their village.

"This is amazing. These homes are made from crystal?" asked Halling.

"Our friends the Tok'ra specialize in this. They are quite good at it." answered Sheppard.

The Athosians started to select homes that fit their families. Food had been prepared ahead of time expecting them to be hungry. They celebrated their new home, and reunion with friends till morning. There would be SG personnel around to show the Athosians where things where and how to move about on the planet.


	7. Science Department

Rodney was happy, Gen. O'Neill had made him Head of the Science here at Atlantis. He was in charge of a number of scientists, including Zelenka. He went to talk to Zelenka first.

"Morning Zelenka!" as he entered Zelenka's lab. His lab was one floor down from Rodney's and contained a number of ancient devices that he was studying to determine their use.

"Morning Rodney, yes I have heard you're in charge," replied Zelenka.

Rodney smiling, "Yes but I have your first assignment."

"What cleaning up your lab? or fetching your coffee?" smirked Zelenka.

"Actually I want you to lead the investigation into all the other labs on Atlantis, " replied Rodney.

"Seriously? You're trusting me with this task?" asked Zelenka.

Rodney grinning, "Well better you than Felger. I'm assigning Rush, Brody, Novak, Lee, Parks, and Volker to assist you. I just wanted to discuss priorities and give you time to make a plan before we have a science department meeting."

"Thank you, Rodney, for that level of trust," replied Zelenka.

"First thing, we need the additional medical bays cleared to make sure they are safe, in particular, the one out on the southeast pier, Col. Davis is setting that pier up for the training of recruits. Next Gen. O'Neill wants to know what these manufacturing labs that have been found actually manufacture. Also, Carson has asked for us to keep an eye out for a genetics lab, he has a special project from O'Neill. Then we need to sweep rest of the remaining labs." said Rodney.

"I'll assign Lee to the manufacturing labs, maybe have Parks as well. Novak to the medical bays. Brody, and Volker to the other labs. Isn't there something else for Rush to do? That guy is seriously annoying," replied Zelenka.

"Yes I know he is, but he is good," replied Rodney.

Frowning Zelenka, "Alright I'll send him out on the labs."

The next day, Rodney had requested everyone in the science department to meet in the conference room. Rodney patiently waited as everyone arrived a brooding Dr. Rush came in last. Rodney was preparing to speak when Jeannie walked in.

"Jeannie what are you doing here?" exclaimed Rodney.

Jeannie smiled, "Gen. O'Neill told me he hadn't informed you that I would be working here now."

"Your working here? Under me? Why wasn't I told about this!" exclaimed Rodney.

"Working here, yes. Under you, no. Probably because of how you would react," replied Jeannie.

"Look I'm head of the Science Department here on Atlantis if you are working here, your working for me," explained Rodney.

Jeannie explained, "I'm here on a special assignment. I report directly to Gen. O'Neill. Let's talk about it after the meeting."

A flustered Rodney, "The first task we have been given is to investigate the various labs that are scattered around Atlantis, to determine the nature of the work being done, and to determine any risk. I've put Zelenka in charge of this."

"Dr. Lee and Dr. Parks, I'd like for the two of you to investigate the labs that have been marked as manufacturing in nature. Gen. O'Neill is interested in knowing what they build, and if it's something we can use. Next Novak, I would like you to check on the medical bays, please keep an eye out for any genetics labs in those, Dr. Beckett wants to know immediately if there is. Dr. Rush, Brody and Volker, you each will work on investigating the remaining labs to identify the research and any risks." directed Zelenka.

"Excuse me? You are assigning me to investigate labs? Don't you think that is a waste of my talents?" asked Rush.

Zelenka sighed, "Your talents are best where we assign them. For the moment that is investigating the labs. We don't know what could be in these labs, and we need them checked out."

"I feel my time would be better spent going over the Ancient Database looking for more advanced research," explained Rush, "Not out looking over abandon labs, that is more for Brody and Volker than someone with my skills."

"What do you mean someone with your skills? I understand Ancient just as well as you do and we both understand Ancient technology just the same," exclaimed Volker.

"I highly doubt that," replied Rush.

"Look Rodney has assigned you all to me, and I've assigned you these tasks. I'm going to be right there along with you investigating the labs," explained Zelenka.

Rush sighing, "Neither you nor Rodney are intelligent enough to be leading me. I should be the one in charge here."

"You in charge?" exploded Zelenka.

Gen. O'Neill walked by the conference room, he saw it was full of egg heads arguing. He made it a point to hurry on by and not get caught.

"Look I am in charge, and I'm assigning Zelenka this task of investigating the labs! If you don't like it, then he and I need someone to fetch our coffee!" yelled Rodney.

"I'll speak to Gen. O'Neill about this, neither of you is qualified to be in charge of this!" yelled Rush, as he stormed out.

Gen. O'Neill had barely gotten sat down in his chair when he heard the pounding on his door. He looked over at the Asgard beam device. He walked over to it and decided it wasn't too early for Jell-O in the mess hall. He punched a few buttons and was in the mess hall a second later. Excellent blue Jell-O was already out, this could be the highlight of his day.

Outside of Gen. O'Neill's office, Rush continued to pound on the door. Col. Davis heard the commotion and came out to investigate, "Rush can I help you?"

"No I need to talk to Gen. O'Neill, he's put that imbecile McKay in charge of the science teams. He thinks I'm going to be sent around to investigate the labs," cried Rush.

"Dr. Rush how many times have you saved the planet or the Atlantis expedition?" asked Col. Davis.

"What? This isn't about heroics, it's about intelligence!" replied Rush.

Col. Davis, suspecting the general had used the Asgard Transport Beam to leave his office, "Col. Carter and Dr. McKay have saved this planet and the Atlantis expedition more times than I can count. I would not question their intelligence in front of Gen. O'Neill, or you may find your self-being beamed in the middle of the Pacific."

"Gen. O'Neill can't do that!" cried Rush.

Davis spoke, "Yes he can, and I would doubt anyone here would stop him. Now personally I would think you would be jumping at a chance to investigate the labs and be the one to find the next big Ancient discovery, but I guess I was wrong."

"What do you mean the next big discovery?" asked Rush.

Davis smiling, "Well nobody knows what research was underway in these labs, who knows maybe the next big energy source, hyperspace drive, or healing device could just be sitting in one of these labs waiting to be found."

Rush calming down, "I suppose your right."

Davis relieved, "Also you never know what you may find that could be dangerous to save the world from."

Rush much calmer, "It would be wise for me to be there to prevent a catastrophe."

Jeannie and Rodney had lunch together to discuss her assignment.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you were taking a job here!" said Rodney.

"Look Mer, Gen. O'Neill came to me himself asking me to take this assignment, it was kinda hard to turn down," answered Jeannie.

Rodney interested, "So what is the assignment?"

"Build a Z.P.M. or another power source of equal or greater power," replied Jeannie.

Rodney shocked, "Is that all?"

A week passed, and Zelenka and McKay were meeting with Gen. O'Neill about their findings so far.

"So campers! What do we know?" asked O'Neill.

McKay nodded to Zelenka, "Good news and bad news sir. Dr. Lee has identified one of the manufacturing labs is for making drones, however, it will require significantly more power than a single Z.P.M. to activate the systems and produce the drones."

"That is good news, could we offset that with a Naquadah reactor?" asked O'Neill.

Zelenka sighed, "According to Dr. Lee most of the manufacturing labs will require at least a second Z.P.M. to bring online."

"Continue," said O'Neill.

Zelenka added, "Dr. Lee and Dr. Parks have found 3 labs that appear to be a small parts lab. They seem to be able to manufacture things like handheld scanners, personal shields, and other small devices. In addition, they found that three of the piers, as we suspected, is for the manufacture of ships. However, that will require a full 3 Z.P.M.s to power the city, before that can be activated. They are continuing to investigate that more fully."

"Ancient warships? That would be nice, but we need 3 Z.P.M.s. would be nice if we found a lab for manufacturing those," explained O'Neill.

"Novak is down to the last two medical bays, she has cleared them all, but has not found a Genetics lab beyond what is in the primary medical bay." added Zelenka, "The other labs have yet to turn anything interesting or dangerous but we are have only scratched the surface of them."

"Keep up the good work Zelenka," said O'Neill.

The Next day Lindsey Novak entered the last medical bay she had to investigate. She immediately noticed this one was different from the others. This one had a stasis unit, something similar to the Ancient Assembler, a holographic display platform, and some sort of pod in addition to the regular medical equipment she had been finding.

"Well what do we have here?" she said to herself.

The stasis unit was in excellent shape and her initial testing showed in fully working order. The primary medical bay had several of these, but this was the first auxiliary bay she had seen with one.

Looking at the holographic platform, she triggered it, and she immediately recognized the hologram, a strand of DNA. She immediately reached for her communicator.

"Dr. Zalenka, I think you better grab Dr. Beckett and meet me in the eastern tower medical bay," she called.

"What have you found?" Zalenka called back.

"I think we found the genetics lab you wanted," she replied.

"We will be right there," Zalenka responded.

Twenty minutes later, in walked Zelenka and Beckett.

Carson, " Now that is a DNA sequence." He stepped up on the display to get a better look at the DNA. He reached out and expected his hand to pass through the hologram when the gene he touched lit up instead. He quickly found he could alter that DNA sequence in the hologram.

"Carson is this a gene manipulator?" asked Zalenka.

"You tell me, but I think it could be," replied Carson.

Novak said, "Sir I've been studying the connections from the hologram display and they connect to this pod here, it's not anything like we have seen before."

Zalenka stepped over and immediately saw what Novak, was talking about. "We'll need to study this further, but I think that is the interface to examine DNA and manipulate it, and this pod is where it is modified on the individual."

"This is just what I have been looking for on my research," replied Carson.

Novak and Zalenka would spend the next week investigating the equipment, Carson joined them as he was able. Their investigation showed they were correct the hologram display would show the DNA of anything in the pod, and it could manipulate it. They set up a test where they changed the DNA of a tomato seed to that of a blueberry. They would wait to see the results.

Carson had all the known information on the Asgard DNA, Cloning and disease entered into the Atlantis database, as he prepared his research. Col. O'Neill had ordered him to investigate and try to find a cure. He didn't fully understand why, since the Asgard had all been wiped out.

A week later Rush enters a lab he immediately recognizes the lab as something more akin to an observatory than a technology research lab. This peaked his interest. Why would they need an observatory here, when they had ships they could travel where ever they needed to observe.

This room contained a holographic display. Once activated it showed the local solar system. In amazing detail. Taking note of this, Rush felt at the least this would allow Homeworld Security to know about any potential asteroid impacts long before they became an issue. He began to zoom out, and quickly was looking at the Milky Way. Another zoom and he could see the Midway Station, this was amazing detail. Finally, he could see the Pegasus galaxy, and he continued zooming, Ida, and Othalla galaxies. He continued to zoom out, and an entire string of galaxies started appearing. Manipulating the controls he zoomed in on the galaxies far away.

He began to see hundreds of planets and they appeared to have a seven symbol address for accessing them via stargate. Zooming in on one of the planets, he found information on the atmosphere, weather conditions, and resources available on the planet. He settled in to find as many details as he could on how this was possible for Atlantis to know all of this. These galaxies were millions of light years away.

He soon discovered there were Seeder ships that were building, and depositing stargates on planets suitable for human exploration. Shifting through the computer there, brought the design and plans for a Seeder ship. Next, he found a ship named Destiny, larger than the seeder ships. Rush decided he was going to be here a while investigating, so he settled in to get comfortable.

Meanwhile down in the former lab of Janus, Daniel is reading through the Ancient Database, reviewing the history given in the Database. Daniel comes across something called a seed ship, and a ship called Destiny. Daniel intrigued begins to read further and pull up additional supporting documents, finding design documents for the ships. He continues reading the information, the seed ships were automated ships sent out by the Ancients to populate galaxies with stargates, and to record basic information about the planets where they were being deposited. It was appearing hundreds of these ships had been built long before the Ancients had left the Milky Way, and some even before they arrived here. Destiny was built and sent out about two million years ago, to follow the seed ships and to track a mysterious pattern in the background radiation of the universe.

Daniel lept from his desk, he had to tell Jack about this immediately. He rushed to the nearest transporter, exiting in the command tower, he rushed up to Jack's office knocking. He soon realized how late it was and that Jack was probably in his quarters. He rushed back down to the transporter and exited out in the residential tower that Jack and Samantha had joint quarters on.

Jack answered the door in greet fatigues, "How can I help you, Daniel?" Inviting him on in.

"Jack, I found how stargates are made, and I found there are hundreds of galaxies with stargates in them, the Ancients sent out seeder ships to populate galaxies with stargates. Then there is this ship called..." Daniel was hurriedly explaining.

"Destiny that is tracking a pattern in the background radiation of the universe. I know Daniel," explained Jack.

A confused Daniel, "How?"

"Remember when I had the Ancients download? Well I took some notes." explained Jack, "But I really had no more information than that. I've been hoping someone here would find some information on it. So please go on, I've been curious ever since."

"You took notes?" asked Daniel.

"Wouldn't you of interesting and cool things like that if you could," answered Jack.

"Well yes, but oh never mind." replied Daniel, "So these seed ships are automated they pick up materials along the way using mining pods to pick up natural resources, it is then refined and processed and used to create the stargates. These seeder ships look for planets that humans could survive on, and places a gate there, it configures the gate and does an update out to rest of the network in that network for the new address. Then the ancients found this signal hidden in the background radiation and created the Destiny to track it. The Destiny has a stargate on it, that can be accessed with a 9 chevron address. It's tracking the signal in the radiation."

"There is no telling how far away Destiny could be or if it exists," explained Jack, "While this is exciting we still have to get our ducks in a row here, before we try to jump halfway across the universe. We're not going to risk another Wraith/Replicator/Ori scenario."

"True, so exactly what is our plan?" asked Daniel.

"Strictly off the record, we're going to go over everything in Pegasus and the Milky Way, then we're going to explore Othalla, Ida, and the Ori Galaxy." answered Jack, "We're going to turn over every stone looking for any ancient knowledge we can, and slowly advance out. "


	8. Generals

Gen. Caldwell had come by Puddle Jumper back to Earth to meet with Gen. Landry and Gen. O'Neill. They were meeting in General O'Neill's office.

"General O'Neill thank you on the promotion, that was quite a surprise," said Caldwell.

"First off it's Jack when it's just the three of us. Second, you earned it," said O'Neill.

Landry replied, "Congratulations again, you have earned it."

"Let's get to business since Stephen needs to get back to his ship," replied O'Neill.

"So tell us this master plan you have Jack," said Landry.

"Once we evacuate everyone from Pegasus. There are locations in both Pegasus and here in the Milky Way, we know there is advanced tech. For instance, Tollana homeworld of the Tollans, who had very advanced tech, they even built a stargate, then we have M7G-677, which we know has a Z.P.M. even though its nearly depleted, and has an EMF shield." explained O'Neill, "We're going to be sending science teams to collect and bring back whatever they can find. Not to mention the city-ship on P something another."

Gen. Caldwell, "That could make for some interesting work. So we need to plan our evacuations with teams to move and pull any tech we find?"

Landry nodding, "We can make that work, with a bit of planning we can get teams on the ground there, either on foot or puddle jumper. We may need support to protect them from the wraith."

"Hank and I will have to work together to coordinate the evacuations, particularly if Daedalus or Apollo will need to assist v's keeping the wraith occupied." replied Caldwell, "Something I've been thinking about, what if they don't want to evacuate?"

"Teyla, hopefully, she can reason with them." replied Jack, "Stephen, the Daedalus, and Apollo primary role is to keep the wraith occupied and away from planets to cull. Landry will be sending teams through to do the evacuations. Once the evacuations are complete we will then do a final sweep looking for technology and then gorilla tactics hit and runs on the wraith. You and the Apollo take out as many as you can."

"I have 10 puddle jumper teams ready with the procedure to evacuate worlds. Dialing the bridge in secret, only what they can carry, and no weapons. Major Marks is ready at Midway." replied Landry.

"How long do Ellis and I have in Pegasus galaxy to harass the wraith before we must return?" asked Caldwell.

"Till you get low on armaments. I don't want to push weapons through the gate past Midway. Return here and we will send teams back to monitor the wraith as we are able." replied Jack.

"So what's the plan after the evacuations? Search and recover on tech?" asked Landry.

"Yes and no. We'll monitor the wraith, Daedalus or Apollo will make the occasional trip back there to scout out what is occurring. With the new sensors that should be considerably easier. But we will continue to investigate here in the Milky Way, but Ida, Othalla, and the Ori galaxies will be investigated next." replied O'Neill.

"Jack we're expanding beyond the two galaxies?" asked Caldwell.

"Yes, when we find a suitable power source, we'll be using the Stargate to access those galaxies.", replied O'Neill, "Until then you'll get some pretty decent frequent flyer miles."

"We know the Ori and Ida galaxies have stargates, but Othalla, we don't know," replied Landry.

"Campers follow me I have something to show you." grinned O'Neill. He led them down to the V.R. Room.

"Morning General's!" greeted Daniel.

"Daniel are we ready?" asked Jack.

"If you look here you will see that it is showing the Earth. Let me zoom out, that is our Solar System. Now out further, and you see the Milky Way. See these glowing green dots? Those are planets in our galaxy that have stargates. We can zoom in and get details on each of those systems. Let's zoom out and we see the gates that make up the bridge, and also there is Midway Station." informed Daniel.

"Zoom out further and we see Pegasus and all the stargates there." Daniel grinning, "Now let's zoom out a bit further." Ten different galaxies came into view, and tiny green dots could be seen over them all.

"Wait that is 10 different galaxies and you are telling me they all have stargates?" asked Landry.

"Yup Hank, that one there is Ida, and Othalla. Daniel zoom in on one of those please," instructed O'Neill.

Daniel picked a planet in the Othalla galaxy and it came up to be a moon with a stargate around a gas giant. There on the display was a 7 symbol address, and below it was an 8 symbol address. Then below that was a list of resources Trinium.

"Wait you're saying we can dial any of those gates right from here?" asked Caldwell.

"Yes it appears with the Atlantis systems we can dial any stargate in the system, while from those galaxies, there is only one stargate that can dial back here to Earth. But show and tell isn't over yet. Daniel!" informed O'Neill.

"Well here are the 10 galaxies closest to us. Let me zoom out to 1 billion light-years," replied Daniel. Hundreds of galaxies came into view, also showing green dots. Gen. Caldwell and Gen. Landry sat in stunned silence.

"Do I need to call medical in here?" joked O'Neill.

"That is millions of stargates, how is that even possible? The ancients couldn't have traveled to all of those places." an exasperated Landry.

Daniel smirking, "They didn't. They built what they called seeder ships, these ships were fully automated, they had certain criteria to search for on planets, and if it was met then it would plant a stargate on that planet or moon as the case might be. They built hundreds maybe even thousands of these ships. These ships also could build stargates, they had an automated system for gathering resources to build the stargates. these would be placed and added to the network. Apparently subspace messages were sent back and Atlantis updates this information regularly."

"How vast is this network?" asked Caldwell.

Daniel zoomed out to a full 5 billion light years. Galaxies were nothing more than green dots showing they had stargates, on the outer edge there were vast empty areas. "Those areas you see that appear empty contain galaxies without stargates. It appears we don't have readings of those galaxies until a seeder ship enters the galaxy and starts to place stargates."

"Jack, what is your idea?" asked Landry.

"Ori supergates. If we can get a power source that will allow us to connect to these other galaxies as necessary, we select galaxies of interest and build supergates, so we can move ships between galaxies, reducing travel time." replied O'Neill, "Obviously we won't put one in the Pegasus, but Ida and Othalla would be my first suggestion. We already have one in the Ori galaxy."

"You think big don't you." a shocked Landry said.

"Big isn't big enough to describe this plan," replied Caldwell.

"As of now only the four of us in this room know about this. I'd like to keep it this way. Woolsey and I are working with the I.O.A. about funding a supergate in Ida and Othalla. How vast this network is something I want to keep under wraps for now." replied O'Neill, "I have brought in Dr. Jeannie Miller solely to work on energy production to find a way to build Z.P.M. or another power source on that magnitude or higher."

"Arcturus?" asked Caldwell.

"No, which is why Jeannie and not McKay is on this. She does not have the rashness of her brother. We are not going to make that mistake again." replied O'Neill.

"Also we don't want to make the mistake of the Ori, or Wraith again. We know the Nox originated here in the Milky Way, the Asgard in Othalla, the Ancients in the Ori galaxy, and we don't know who could be in these others. I would guess the Furlings are in one of these galaxies. We must be careful and take our time no rushing this time." spoke Daniel.

"Daniel tell them about Destiny," ordered O'Neill.

"The ancients detected a signal in the background radiation of the universe, something that wasn't natural. They built a ship called Destiny to trace this signal. It receives the same information we get from the seeder ships. It's fully automated as well, except it has a stargate on it that can be accessed, using the nine symbols." informed Daniel.

"Wait a signal? Did the ancients think it was some sort of a higher power or something?" asked Caldwell.

"They didn't know, that is why they built Destiny, was to find out what it was," answered Daniel.

"Now let's evacuate a galaxy campers!" explained O'Neill.

"Yes sir, the Daedalus and Apollo start monitoring for wraith activity and keep them busy. Hank let me know when you need cover for your teams, we'll send you information on when we see a planet get targeted for a culling," replied Caldwell.

"I'll be sending teams out in the next hour, they are all prepared," replied Landry.

"So how does Sheppard feel about leading PJ-1?" asked O'Neill.

Landry laughed, "I think he is waiting for his chance to pay Mitchell back for that."

Gen. Caldwell headed back to his puddle jumper for the bridge to return to Pegasus and his ship. Gen. Landry went for the final meeting with his team leaders, before giving them a go for evacuation.


	9. A Day Off

Jack O'Neill was planning some downtime. Samantha would be home on Wednesday, she and her crew had done a remarkable job on the satellites, had earned some downtime. Jack had asked Hank about SG-1's schedule and saw they would all be off duty on Saturday. Jack had invited all of SG-1 over for a cookout, along with PG-1. Jack had beer, brats, and steaks planned for the grill, and had a delivery order in for the rabbit food for Carter and a few others that may want it.

Jack and Samantha enjoyed some time alone together after she caught up on sleep. Saturday morning she woke to find that Jack was already out of bed preparing things for their friends. Samantha took a lazy morning and finally came out of the bedroom ready for the day.

A little afternoon, a knock on the door, it was Daniel and Vala, she had her arm around Daniel's waist.

"Daniel! Vala! Come on in it's good to see you two!" cried Samantha.

"Sam it's been too long!" Daniel hugging her.

Vala taking her hug, "I finally got him" she whispered to Samantha. Samantha winked at her. She had known Vala had chased Daniel for the better part of four years.

"Jack is in the backyard, getting the grill going. You know how he likes to have the grill going all day," directed Samantha.

A few minutes later another knock, this time it was Teal'c and Mitchell.

"Come in guys it's great to see you!" exclaimed Samantha.

Next was Gen. Landry and Dr. Lam at the door, "Welcome General Landry!"

"Enough of that it's Hank today, Col. Carter." winked Landry.

"In that case Hank it's Samantha!" chided Samantha, "Carolyn's it's good to see you as well!"

Not long after that, Jennifer Keller and Rodney McKay were at the door.

"Rodney and Jennifer so glad you could make it come on in!" Samantha hugged them both as they entered. Rodney as awkward as ever.

Lastly came John and Jennifer Hailey, the newest member of the SG-1.

"John, and Jennifer together?" asked Samantha when she opened the door.

John stumbling a bit on his word, "We just got here at the same time."

"Wow, really your that nervous over us coming to the door together?" asked Hailey.

Carter couldn't help but laugh at John, "Is Teyla or Ronon coming?"

"No don't think they will make it, Teyla is handling an issue on Corlan, and Ronon isn't giving the recruits a day off," replied John.

Everyone had gathered around in the backyard. It was a nice break from all the work. The evacuation of Pegasus was underway the teams had been stretched thin this week, with 3-5 planets being evacuated a day. Corlan was growing, quickly. The Daedalus and Apollo were striking hard at the wraith.

Vala and Samantha were discussing their next shopping trip when Jennifer asked about joining them and she was more than welcomed.

Jack was getting the grill ready. Getting a count on steaks v's rabbit food, when he called out, "Jennifer?"

Jennifer Keller called out, "Steak!"

Jennifer Hailey called out, "Salad!"

Jack looked at the two of them, as several laughed, "Your Jennifer, and your Hailey, that's my only order today!" Everyone had a good laugh over it and continued on.

Mitchell and John were sharing battle stories, while Hank helped Jack drink the beer while he was grilling. Daniel and Rodney were arguing over something about the ancients, while Teal'c and Carolyn we discussing how she could help the Free Java Nation. Everyone was enjoying a great time, and relaxed. Jack gazed around his yard, this was his family some of them he had known for years, and other had only recently become a part of it, but they were his family.

Hank watching Jack, asked, "Admiring your family dad?"

"Dad? Yup admiring the family Grandpa!" laughed Jack, "Hank don't ever give it up unless you have to. I only did to be with the women I love."

"Rodney where is your sister?" yelled O'Neill.

"Don't think she is coming, something about afraid her husband would freak out over the transport beam." replied Rodney, "He's an English major or arts major or something like that."

Jack shook his head. Hank just said, "Some of the children are a little special."

About this time a head popped around the side of the house. It was Richard Woolsey. Hank saw him first, "Richard come on around, join in on the fun!"

"Rich! Thought you said you couldn't make it?" asked Jack.

Richard coming on in to join everyone, "Sorry I didn't think I could, but I got freed up."

"Hey Jack, didn't you invite Carson?" asked Jennifer.

Everyone got kind of quiet, then Carolyn laughed, "Jennifer you don't know?"

"Know what?" asked Jennifer.

"Carson is out on his first date with Dr. Porter," replied Carolyn.

"What? Since when?" replied Jennifer.

"Really you didn't know? That's why he brought her in," asked Rodney.

"Why am I the last to know these things?" asked Jennifer.

"Maybe because your happy and in love, with no interest in that anymore," replied Samantha.

"Samantha is a very smart woman, you should pay attention to her," said Rodney.

"Indeed!" stated Teal'c.

"Oh wow you're talking about how smart she is?" asked Jennifer.

"Yes and I think you should think about what she said when you answer my question, Will you marry me, Jennifer Keller?" Rodney asked as he got down on one knee, and held up a ring.

Jennifer was tearing up, everyone else was dead silent, even the wind and birds had stopped, it was like someone had turned on a time dilation field.

Poor Rodney felt like an eternity was passing before Jennifer finally got control of herself and squeaked out, "Yes"

Rodney couldn't make it out and look around at everyone else, nobody could tell what she had said, "Jennifer could you say that a bit louder?"

"Yes!" she screamed.

Everyone was excited, drinks were raised to them. It was another reason to celebrate that day!

"Rodney you ole dog, why didn't you tell anyone?" asked John.

Rodney replied, "I barely had the nerve to ask if anyone else knew I don't know if I could have done it."

Samantha noticed that Vala gave Daniel an elbow in his side, and Daniel seemed clueless on what it meant. Jack looked around at everyone. Cameron and John had Carolyn and Hailey off to the side chatting them up. Hank kept a close eye on those two. Vala and Daniel were acting more like a couple on their 25th anniversary instead of just starting to date. Samantha caught his eye, she was grinning from ear to ear, she enjoyed the new life she had with her husband.

Jack sighed tomorrow was back to work, the evacuation kept everyone busy, getting his family together today probably required the intervention of an ascended being. That night after everyone had left, Samantha asked, "You knew McKay was going to ask didn't you?"

"His sister had told me, she had prodded him making sure it was OK with me if he asked at our party." replied Jack, "I couldn't really tell him no."

"You always were a softee." replied Carter, as she curled up next to her husband in bed.


	10. Depleted ZPM

A Puddle Jumper had exited out of the space gate, located on the Pegasus side of the space bridge. Designated as PJ-1, Sheppard was piloting, with Rodney McKay, Lt. Adams, and Lt. Andrews. While Lt. Adams and Lt. Andrews were recruits they had earned distinction and were getting off world time assisting in the evacuation. M7G-677 was expected to be a simple extraction, and collection of a Z.P.M. and electromagnetic shield device. The inhabitants of M7G-677 were on good terms with Col. Sheppard. Sheppard dialed up M7G-677 and entered the Stargate. Sheppard set the Puddle Jumper down outside of the electromagnetic shield. It would be a short walk to the villages, where his friend Keras lived.

Sheppard and his team had not gone very far when he heard, "Halt!", turning he saw the source was Ares.

"Ares good to see you, how is your child?" asked Sheppard.

"Sheppard it is good to see you! Keras will be happy to see you. My daughter is growing well." replied Ares, "Lower your bows, these are our friends. What brings you here today? Came to check up on us?"

"Actually I'm here to move you, to a place where the wraith will never be a concern again," replied Sheppard.

"Let us go talk to Keras, he now speaks for all the villages," explained Ares.

Thirty minutes later they step into a village, word quickly spreads and Keras comes out to greet his friend, "Sheppard it is good to see you."

"Likewise Keras. We need to talk," explained Sheppard.

"In here my friend." Keras pointed toward a hut. Sheppard and his team entered and find seats.

"Keras we have found a way to keep everyone safe from the wraith. However, it will require you to move and leave this planet. You will use the stargate to travel to where my people and the ancients came from before coming here. There you will find food and villages ready for you to live in. Your people will be free to grow as much as they want, and trade with other villages, and worlds. But more importantly, you will be safe from the wraith." explained Sheppard.

"But we are safe from the wraith here, at least for another lifetime. Besides the Wraith ship that approached our villages two months ago, crashed and was wiped out," Keras replied.

"What do you mean wiped out?" asked McKay.

"It crashed far in that direction and we saw a massive lighting storm over it, it lasted all night and most of the next day. When we checked on it afterward we only found the charred remains of their ship," explained Keras.

"Rodney what happened?" asked Sheppard.

"I don't know maybe how it interacted with the shield," explained Rodney

"First things first, we need to get your people safe. We are working to move all humans from the Pegasus galaxy to this new home. If anyone remains behind you will be targeted by the Wraith, they will come in on foot to hunt you. This will no longer be safe." explained Sheppard.

"The device I fixed won't last more than your lifetime, there will be no protection for your children then," explained McKay.

"Ares, please send runners to each village, ask for their elder to come here immediately," ordered Keras. Ares quickly disappeared. Keras explained, "It will take about one hour and then they should all be here. We will then get everyone ready."

An hour had passed and the village elders had arrived and been told one by one from the 12 villages. Sheppard stood up to talk to them, "Here is the deal, you need to get everyone ready to travel to the gate as soon as possible. Only bring what you can carry, once we get to the gate we will send you to a place call Midway Station, once there you will enter another Stargate and travel on to the planet Corlan, once there my people will be there to help you set up in new homes, provide food, and help you to get started again. Now please hurry we need to get everyone moving as soon as possible."

The village elders hurriedly gather their villages together and started the march toward the Stargate it would take 8 hours to reach the stargate on foot. Sheppard told Rodney, "I'll go with Adams with the people to the gate, you collect what you need to collect and take Andrews with you. Load up the puddle jumper and meet us at the gate."

Sheppard and Lt. Adams started leading the villagers, which had grown in number to over a thousand people to the Stargate. McKay and Lt. Andrews headed to where the device was located.

"So Lt. Andrews you have a first name?" asked McKay as they made their way through the forest.

"Leslie sir!" replied Andrews.

"You don't need to call me Sir, I'm a civilian, I'd prefer Dr. McKay or Rodney," explained Rodney.

"Dr. McKay then," explained Andrews

"We're going to collect a Z.P.M. and the device that creates the electromagnetic shield that protects this area," explained Rodney.

"Isn't that what powers Atlantis?" asked Andrews.

"Yes but this one is nearly depleted. It could maybe power the city for a day before it was exhausted," answered Rodney.

They reached the device, Rodney first removed the Z.P.M. he connected his tablet to get a reading on the power level. It showed the Z.P.M. had nearly 15% capacity, previously when he fixed the device it only had 2%.

"This is impossible!" cried Rodney, "It's like the Z.P.M. got recharged." He hurriedly put the Z.P.M. in his pack and began work to extract the shield generator. It would take him and Andrews to carry it back. Two hours later McKay had the shield generator ready to move to the puddle jumper.

"So what's the big deal about this? Don't we already have shield generators?" asked Lt. Andrews.

"If I'm right this isn't a shield generator," replied Rodney.

"What is it then?" asked Lt. Andrews

"A Z.P.M. recharger, I think it somehow drew the power from the crashed wraith ship to recharge the Z.P.M." explained Rodney.

"Wow! That's a good thing?" asked Lt. Andrews.

"A good thing? Oh yeah, you haven't had an introduction to ancient tech yet have you?" asked Rodney.

"Nope that is next week," replied Lt. Andrews.

"Let's just say this is what we have spent seven years trying to do," replied Rodney.

They worked together to carefully carry it back to the puddle jumper. Once in the puddle jumper, they radioed Sheppard.

McKay over the radio, "Sheppard this is McKay, we are heading back to base immediately with what we found. I am going to request the Daedalus or Apollo to sweep this planet for any additional shield generators. I'll explain later when I'm back."

"Roger that, we'll be at the gate in 5 hours, try to be back by then." Sheppard over the radio.

"Sheppard, I'll leave Lt. Andrews at the gate to meet you." McKay over the radio.

McKay headed straight to the gate, dropped off Lt. Andrews, dialed the bridge network, and entered immediately. Moments later to him he exited at Midway Station.

Maj. Marks over the radio, "Please report!"

"This is Rodney McKay we are in a hurry to get back to the Milky Way clear us through please," exclaimed Rodney over the radio.

Maj. Marks did a sensor sweep of the puddle jumper, cleared them for the next shield, and finally to enter the green sector for entering the Milky Way network.

"Welcome to the Milky Way! You are cleared to proceed," announced Maj. Marks. Rodney directed puddle jumper on through and came out on Corlan. He immediately dialed Earth and sent identification code, and was cleared to proceed.

Exiting out the start gate on Atlantis, he called to operations to have Gen. O'Neill, Gen. Landry and Zalenka to the puddle jumper bay immediately.

Opening the back hatch on the puddle jumper, Gen. Landry was huffing, "What's so important?" as Gen. O'Neill came rushing in.

"I think we found a way to recharge a Z.P.M.!" exclaimed Rodney.

"Recharge a Z.P.M.?" asked Landry.

"Rodney deep breath and start from the beginning!" order O'Neill.

"Five years ago when I fixed the electromagnetic shield on M7G-677 the Z.P.M. contained less than 2% of its capacity. Today it had 15%. I don't think the electromagnetic shield, is a shield at all. We need to do some testing, but I think it pulls any electromagnetic energy into it, to charge the Z.P.M. attached to it. Apparently, a wraith ship crashed in the field, the people reported there was a massive electrical storm at the crash site, now the Z.P.M. is 15% charged!" exclaimed Rodney.

Zalenka arriving, "So what's so important?"

"This!" exclaimed Rodney.

"You mean the capacitor for the grounding stations?" asked Zalenka.

"Capacitor?" asked Rodney.

"Each of the grounding stations has one of those, it looks like it helps to prevent an overload if there is too much energy from the lightning." answered Zalenka, "Why are you so excited about it?"

"Did you investigate that piece out for what it did?" asked Rodney.

"No Rodney we were kinda busy trying to save Atlantis from the massive storm that was hitting us on Lantea." explained Zalenka, "Now what's the big deal?"

"It charged a Z.P.M.!" exclaimed Rodney.

"Wait, let me get this straight. Rodney, you're saying this can charge a Z.P.M. and Zalenka you're saying we have these on Atlantis attached to the grounding stations that handle the lightning rods?" asked Gen. O'Neill.

"Yes!" replied Rodney and Zalenka.

"Rodney you know what this means?" asked Zalenka.

"Yes those depleted Z.P.M.s we can fully charge," replied Rodney.

"Hold on why haven't the Z.P.M.s been charged then that we have in the city?" asked Landry.

"Those Z.P.M.s are plugged into the city, however, these are made to plug the Z.P.M. into each unit," answered Rodney.

"We never had time to investigate those devices they appeared to be a capacitor for the grounding stations." explained Zalenka, "And we have purposefully steered the city away from storms when possible."

Landry and O'Neill looking at each other, O'Neill orders "Get this to Dr. Miller, and both of you work with her. She is in charge of our high energy research, so neither of you blows up this solar system. Work with her, if we can get this working, then we are in business."

"Wait, I found this, why is she in charge? Just because I blew up one solar system!" asked Rodney.

"Well you didn't realize what you had when you worked on it before, Rodney," explained Zalenka.

"You didn't either! You thought it was a capacitor!" replied Rodney.

"And that's why Dr. Miller is in charge instead of either of you two! Airmen assist these two with getting this device to Dr. Miller's Lab." order O'Neill.

Walking away while the airmen carried the device, Rodney was mumbling, "Blow up one solar system and they never let you live it down."

Hours later, Sheppard walks into Dr. Miller's lab.

"Hi, Jeannie! Hey, McKay did you by chance forget something? Like coming back to M7G-677? Or sending someone to get us?" asked Sheppard.

"Sheppard, can you believe this? It's been sitting under our noses this entire time on how to recharge the Z.P.M.s!" asked Rodney.

Sheppard looking at Rodney, "Yes this is going to change things. But our ride Rodney?"

"What ride?" asked Rodney, "Oh I said I'd come back! I'm sorry but this is more important. We can recharge a Z.P.M.!"

"Hi, John. As you can tell these two are rather excited," explained Jeannie.

Sheppard replied, "We all are this is big news, unfortunately, we only have so many Z.P.M.s even depleted ones."

"I hadn't thought about that, we really need a lot more Z.P.M.s, now if we could just find a way to actually build them," replied Zalenka.

"Looks like my work here is far from being done," replied Jeannie.

A week later in the conference room, Dr. Miller, Zalenka, and McKay were presenting their findings to Gen. O'Neill, Gen. Landry. Col. Sheppard, Col. Carter, Col. Mitchell, and Woolsey.

"So gentlemen thanks to Dr. McKay's discovery on M7G-677, we found the device pictured here. It is used for charging a Z.P.M. It appears it converts electromagnetic energy and stores it inside the Z.P.M. This device appears to be a portable module that can be used to collect it from various sources. On Lantea the grounding stations were attached to the floor of the ocean, however here on Earth we don't have that, so we steer the city around storms. Each of these grounding stations has one of these devices. The city is able to use three Z.P.M.s while charging Z.P.M.s in those grounding stations. We now have a way to recharge the fifteen depleted Z.P.M.s we have found." explained Dr. Miller

O'Neill asked, "How fast can the depleted ones be charged?"

"If we were to steer Atlantis into every lighting storm in the Pacific, we might be able to charge one a year." explained Dr. Miller, "We don't have enough lightning storms here to charge the Z.P.M.s any faster. Which is why we now believe the ancients choose to have Atlantis in the middle of an ocean. However, we believe we could use the mobile recharger someplace with higher levels of electromagnetic discharge that could charge them up faster." replied Dr. Miller.

"Where do you have in mind, Dr.?" asked Landry.

"PB2-908 or better known as Heliopolis. As you sir very well know storms rage on that planet with massive lightning strikes continually. We are examining other potential worlds as well." replied Dr. Miller.

"General, it wouldn't be safe to go there by Stargate, we should send a ship, and possibly relocate the Stargate to a safer spot if it still exists from the coast it was located at," explained Carter.

"We're going to need something to be able to survive as a lightning rod on that planet." interjected Col. Mitchell, "Something that can take the repeated hits we are talking about."

Landry looked over at O'Neill, "I think I have an idea."

O'Neill grinning, "Why not?"

"Dr. McKay get your science and engineering teams ready, they have a big job in front of them," explained Landry.


	11. City Ship

Gen. Landry was meeting with Rodney and the rest of the science and engineering department.

"Everyone here Rodney?" asked Gen. Landry.

"Zalenka, Brody, Novak, Lee, Parks, Volker, and where is Rush?" asked McKay.

"You know I haven't seen him in a couple of weeks. Has anyone else seen him?" asked Zalenka.

"Nobody has been yelling how stupid rest of the world is, so nope not seen him," replied Volker.

Landry shocked, "Wait someone has been missing from your department and nobody here missed him?"

Brody sighed, "You obviously haven't worked with him much have you?"

Landry over the radio, "I need a security team to do a search for Dr. Rush."

"How bad can he be that none of you reported him missing?" asked Landry.

Zalenka replied, "I would rather be stranded in a jumper lost in space, with Folger and Rodney for 6 months, than Rush at this meeting."

"That bad?" a shocked Landry.

"Make it a year," replied Brody.

"Let's get started. As you know McKay discovered the Z.P.M. Recharger, we need to place the mobile one someplace that has a lot of electrical storms. In order to take the continual charge that will be going through to this device, we need something that can sustain that level of energy flow. P4J-392" explained Landry.

"No, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you?" asked Rodney.

"What is P4J-392?" asked Parks.

"It won't fly, don't even think about it!" replied Rodney, "P4J-392 is a planet in the Pegasus galaxy that we found an Ancient City ship on. Only the central tower was still standing. Some people there had the Ancient gene and could use the chair to send out drones to attack the wraith when they tried to cull the planet. However, over time they used it, to establish a Royalty, and turned the drones on the villagers to threaten them. We activated the star drive to drain the Z.P.M. to prevent them from using it any further. We took the drones and the puddle jumpers there. The city ship is under substantial disrepair it could not possibly fly again." explained Rodney.

"Well Rodney if this is too much for you to even try to handle then maybe I'll see if Rush is up for the challenge," replied Landry.

Rodney glared, "Don't you even try to bait me into doing this by using Rush."

"From what I hear he's pretty intelligent, we'll see if he is up for taking on this task," replied Landry.

"Fine I'll take a look at it, and see what we can do!" exclaimed Rodney.

"Wait I saw this ship it's in horrible shape, there is no way it could fly!" Zalenka added.

"Look this is what we are asking, each of you will be assigned a PJ Team. I want you all to go there and investigate trying to find anything and everything you can about this ship. See if there is any way we can get it fly again, and bring it back here to the Milky Way. The people on the planet have already been evacuated. You all are the brightest minds in the Pegasus or Milky Way, surely you all can find a way to do this." explained Landry.

"We're going to need to conduct a complete examination of the ship checking for structural integrity. Then we'll see if we have any plan," explained Rodney.

Novak spoke up, "Do we even have three working Z.P.M.s to activate the star drive to fly it back here?"

"Currently nope, but I'm confident you all will come up with a solution. Dismissed," explained Landry.

Two days later, the entire Atlantis Science and Engineering teams are on P4J-392. Daedalus and Apollo were redirected to provide security over the planet, with the new Hyperspace Mark IX missiles they had been able to destroy entire fleets of Wraith ships.

"Rodney where do we even begin?" asked Zalenka.

"You take a team to study the structural integrity of the central spire. I want to know if it can survive takeoff from this planet or if it could survive a trip to the Milky Way without collapsing. Dr. Lee examine the Star Drive we were able to charge it up, but give it a complete review to see how functional it is. Brody and Volker take teams and start trying to find any structural integrity issues around the piers. Dr. Parks start investigating how much debris we have on top of the city that needs to be cleared away. Novak, you get the Naquadah Generators hooked up. I'm going to see how much of the Ancient database and the operating system is working." directed Rodney.

Novak and her team took three Naquadah Generators to the Z.P.M. Outlet Room. The three depleted Z.P.M.s had already been removed, the generators would be linked in a chain to provide power to the city. Removing the panel on the side of the platform Novak quickly found the conduit's she would attach the power source. Her team was setting up the generators and they quickly had them ready.

"This is Novak, everyone stand ready for the power to come online 3..2..1" over the radio as she flipped the switch to enable power.

"Turn the power off turn it off!" shouted Volker over the radio. Novak quickly turned the power back off.

Volker could be heard over the radio, "Give me a minute need to disconnect power on this one section it has a broken connection." After about 5 minutes, "We are good for power again."

"Stand ready for the power to come back online in 3..2..1" over the radio again as she flipped the switch to enable power.

Novak over the radio again, "We'll be monitoring power output here, and standing by if we need to turn the power off again."

Zalenka and his team were at the base of the central tower examining the structure for any damage. He found a couple of supports that would need to be braced. With power back on, he could see that there was some conduit that would need to be replaced as the current was in bad repair. The transport appeared not to be functioning. That would be a top priority to reach the upper sections of the spire.

Dr. Lee was in the auxiliary control room, just getting started on running diagnostics on the stardrive.

McKay and his team entered the control room, "Transports are not working, and I'm not going to climb that many stairs today."

"Don't blame you, Zalenka going to work on the transport?" asked Lee.

"Yes, now let's see what I can tell about the ancient database and the operating system from here." McKay plugging his tablet into the computer system.

"Hmm looks like this ship crashed here about eleven thousand years ago. Appears the ship was en route to a new planet when the stardrive failed, causing it to crash here." explained McKay.

"So the stardrive failed causing it to crash. Well I guess they didn't fix that problem," replied Lee.

Meanwhile, Dr. Parks and her team were working out how much dirt an debris had accumulated over the city ship. It appears to have formed valleys between the piers. About a foot of dirt across the top of the structure. Several trees were growing up across the top.

"Daedalus, this is Dr. Parks," she spoke over the radio.

"We read you Dr. Parks," replied Gen. Caldwell.

Dr. Parks, "Can you lock on to the trees and dirt around the pier in front of me an use the transport beam to remove it?"

"Give us a second." replied Gen. Caldwell, a few seconds later, "Where would you like us to put it?"

"Find a valley or open area and beam it there," replied Dr. Parks. The section in front of her suddenly disappeared. "Excellent Daedalus! Can you do that over the rest of the ship?"

"Clear your team and make sure nobody is on the surface and we'll clear the debris," replied Gen. Caldwell.

"Everyone stay inside and we'll be getting the debris taken care of quickly." replied Dr. Parks, turning to her team "Inside to help Zalenka."

"We're going to beam any fallen tower structures to a nearby field for spare parts," replied Gen. Caldwell.

Volker and Brody had split their teams up so that each pier had someone going down it. As each pier had a main hallway that the power conduits ran down. Brody was walking down the southeast pier when he found the crack.

Brody over the radio, "The entire southeast pier is broken off about 50 meters from the central spire. I'm looking at a ten-foot gap between the pier and the central section of the ship."

Over the next few hours, everyone was getting a good sense of what all was broken. At the end of the day, everyone met back in the auxiliary control room.

McKay started, "The database and the operating system seem to be intact. I ran a number of diagnostics Life Support appears to be working, and the control chair diagnostics seem to be working. However, the transport system seems to be offline entirely."

"The central spire appears to be stable. We have a few spots that will require some additional bracing, but otherwise, it appears to be stable," replied Zalenka.

"Good news thanks to the Daedalus we have cleared the debris off the top of the city, so it is clear to launch," explained Dr. Parks.

Novak added, "Power levels appear to be running stable. Not showing a large drain at this time on the reactors."

"The southeast pier is broken off, we may be able to reattach it with parts from some of the towers that had collapsed," explained Brody.

"Several of the piers have significant holes in the hull. If the shield is stable then it shouldn't be an issue, however, if the shield fails, large sections will be vented," replied Volker.

Dr. Lee explained, "The stardrive has some issues, I'm still running diagnostics to determine what has failed, but as Rodney discovered that's how the ship crashed here in the first place."

"Alright first things first, I'll work with Lee to see if we can figure out the stardrive. If it's not working then we are not taking this ship anywhere. Brody and Dr. Parks start looking at the shield emitters, if that isn't working we're not going anywhere with the stardrive. Zalenka take Volker and Novak and try to get the transports working if we have to climb the steps up the central spire, we'll never get this off the ground." directed McKay.

Back on Earth, Gen. O'Neill is having a meeting with Vala.

"O'Neill, did I do something wrong? Or is this about Daniel and me?" asked Vala.

O'Neill smiling, "I need someone with your particular talents."

"My talents really? What's the scam?" asked Vala.

"No scam, this is good ole fashion piracy," explained O'Neill.

"Piracy who's ship do you want me to steal?" asked Vala.

"An Asgard ship." grinned O'Neill.

"O'Neill the Asgard blew up all of their stuff," explained Vala.

O'Neill shaking his head, "No they didn't. At least one Asgard survived and I know the general area where he is at, and I need you to find where exactly he is hiding and get on board his ship."

"Who?" asked Vala.

"Loki there is no way he blew himself up, he hid, and I'm sure he is somewhere around Earth here, trying to find a way to fix their genetic issue," explained O'Neill.

"This is one of your hunches?" asked Vala.

"Yup!" replied O'Neill.

Vala nodding, "Normally I'd say you were nuts, but I've heard about your hunches. I'm going to need the Odyssey."

"Nope, your getting a Goa'uld cargo ship, I've had Asgard sensors installed to help you," explained O'Neill.

"OK I'll need the Asgard Transporter installed as well," explained Vala.

"Not a chance while there is gold left in Fort Knox," explained O'Neill.

Vala shrugging, "How am I supposed to get on board their ship then?"

"Your the pirate, not me," explained O'Neill.


	12. Dr Nicholas Rush

After the science department meeting when Dr. Rush was found to be missing.

Maj. Lorne entered Gen. Landry's office, "Sir!"

"At ease, please tell me you found Dr. Rush alive?" replied Landry

"Yes sir, he is in lab out on the eastern pier. He obviously has been back to the cafeteria to get some food, but looks like he has been sleeping there," replied Lorne.

"Sleeping there, why?" asked Landry.

Lorne shrugged, "When I asked him that for the tenth time, he just waved me away sir."

"How long has he been there?" asked Landry.

"I'd say at least three weeks." replied Lorne.

"I understand why Gen. O'Neill is not a fan of scientists." Landry said, "What was he doing in this lab?"

"As far as I could tell reading stuff on the computer. I will say it has a hologram display, and was showing what appeared to be a number of galaxies." replied Lorne.

"Tell him he needs to report to me immediately." ordered Gen. Landry.

Lorne nodded, "Sir no disrespect, but unless I stun him and drag him back here, I might as well be talking to your chair."

"That's alright Major." said Landry.

Lorne thinking for a minute, "It's alright to stun him or did you mean not to bother to tell him sir?"

"From what I have heard I think you would be the envy of the entire science department if you got to stun him, let me have a quick chat with Gen. O'Neill and you can then take me to Rush." replied Landry.

"Yes, sir! I'll wait in the hallway for you sir." replied Lorne, stepping out of the office.

Gen. Landry stepped out of his office and over to Gen. O'Neill's.

"Gen. O'Neill, Dr. Rush has been found, apparently the last 3 weeks he has been camped out in a lab, studding holographic star charts and going over the Ancient database." informed Gen. Landry.

"Star Charts?" asked Gen. O'Neill.

"Yes sir, according to Maj. Lorne showing several galaxies. I was about to go over there. Apparently, he's been a bit difficult and not listening." replied Gen. Landry.

"I think I might join you!" replied Gen. O'Neill.

Gen. O'Neill and Gen. Landry stepped out into the hallway. Lorne led them down to a transport and whisked them out to the eastern pier, and then over to the lab, Dr. Rush was in.

"This place is a mess! And it smells!" exclaimed O'Neill.

"Dr. Rush turn around here and tell us what you are doing?" ordered Gen. Landry.

Rush reluctantly turned around to face the two generals and the major.

"When was the last time you took a shower?" asked O'Neill.

"I've been busy I have found something amazing in this lab." replied Rush, "I found out the stargates are spread through the galaxies"

O'Neill shrugged his shoulder, "Seeder ships sent out years ago by the ancient are planting them."

"How do you know that?" asked Rush, "I just found this I haven't had time to share this with anyone?"

"Doctor I know many things." replied O'Neill.

Rush began, "Well there is another ship larger than the seeder ships that was sent out, to track.."

"A signal hidden in the background radiation of the universe, and the ship is called Destiny, it takes 9 symbols to dial the stargate on it. I miss anything?" asked O'Neill.

Landry laughs.

"How could you possible know any of this? Who found this information and why was it not shared with me?" asked Rush.

"Well Daniel found it a few weeks ago, but I've know about it for a few years. Hello! Ancient Database download into my head!" shouted O'Neill.

"Do you know how many galaxies now have stargates?" asked Rush.

"Everything in about a five billion light year radius, and we have the stargate address for all of those gates, and we have the eight symbol address to dial them as well." replied Landry.

"We have the eight symbol addresses for them? I never came across that." asked Rush.

Landry walked over to the console and pushed a couple of buttons and the eight symbols appeared below the 7 symbols. Rush looked at Landry a little confused.

Landry smiled, "Daniel Jackson showed me how to do that, after his briefing the other week."

"Anything else you want to tell us Doctor?" asked O'Neill.

"Well I have found some useful tech, such as automated mining probes, and automated refineries, we should be able to replicate those fairly easily here. Also found how to make the stargates." answered Rush.

"Which version? Basic? Classic? or Supreme?" asked O'Neill.

"I don't understand." replied Rush.

"Seeder ship, Milky Way or Pegasus versions." explained Gen. Landry.

"Pegasus versions." replied Rush.

"Now that is something new to us, good job! I want you to work on the requirements to create our own stargates like that. And what we would need to put that into a ship. So that is your assignment?" ordered Gen. O'Neill.

"Does this lab have anything else in it? Or basically an observatory?" asked Gen. Landry.

"Basically it's an observatory." replied Rush.

Gen. Landry nodded, "Maj. stay here with the good Doctor as he cleans this mess up, then escort him back to his room for a shower. If he resists stun him. For your own good stay up wind of him. Also, inform Col. Davis this lab should be assigned immediately to a group of astronomers and astrophysicists."

"Yes sir!" grinned Lorne.

O'Neill and Landry headed out of the lab back to there offices.

"You enjoyed that didn't you Jack?" asked Landry.

O'Neill grinning, "Maybe a little. Truthfully I can't stand him. He comes running to my office every time he disagrees with anything McKay says."

Back in the lab.

Rush is cleaning up all the trash in the lab, "Did someone else come in here and toss their stuff in this lab on me? This is a lot of stuff for the two days I've been here."

"Doctor, from the logs we used to track you here, you have been here closer to three weeks." explained Lorne.

"Three weeks? That can't be it's 5th or the 6th depending on what time it is..." replied Rush.

"No sir it's the 23rd." replied Lorne.

"I guess I got fixated on this stuff." replied Rush.

"Yes, it appears you did. Do you even recall me being here earlier today?" asked Lorne.

Rush thinking, "You were here earlier today? You sure you have the right lab?"

"Yes doctor I'm sure." replied Lorne.

"Three weeks? I guess I am overdue a shower." replied Rush.

"Yes, yes you are." replied Lorne, picking up a bag of the trash, as Rush picked up the second, "Let's get you back to your quarters."

"I take it your not seeing anyone or married?" asked Lorne as they were walking back to his quarters.

Rush saddened, "My wife passed away from cancer."

"I'm sorry, I lost my fiance to cancer, it's pretty much why I joined the military to get away from where her and I grew up." replied Lorne.

"So who said I was missing?" asked Rush.

"Well you didn't turn up for the science department meeting today." replied Lorne.

"Department Meeting? Wonder what McKay wanted to talk about now." stated Rush.

Lorne grinning, "Dr. Miller called it to discuss the findings on how to recharge the Z.P.M.s."

"At least she found it instead of McKay." replied Rush.

"Actually McKay did find it, Dr. Miller lead the investigation into it further." answered Lorne.

Rush slumped, "Today keeps getting better and better."

Lorne saw to it that Rush made it to his quarters. He came by to check on him later that day, and had to use a security override to gain access to his quarters to find him asleep. Lorne checked up on again the next morning and found him still asleep and snoring away. At noon Lorne woke Rush up to get some food, the two went to the mess hall together, despite Rush's insistence he wasn't hungry.

Lorne had a corporal bring Rush a plate of food. Lorne continued to question Rush about different things, while Rush was eating. Finally, after about 20 minutes, Lorne said, "For someone who wasn't hungry you have cleaned your plate."

Rush looked down, and realized he had, grinning "Thank you Major, I guess I needed that."

"I'll stop by your lab later today to check on you. You had better start work on those stargate construction plans." replied Lorne.

Lorne not only checked up on him regularly, but would often take his meals with him. A couple of days later, Gen. Landry asked Lorne, "Major your free to be friendly to anyone you like, but your not under orders to babysit Dr. Rush."

"Sir, did you know his wife had recently passed away?" asked Lorne.

"No Major I didn't, since I'm not his CO, technically he is under Rodney, and reports up to O'Neill." replied Landry.

"I lost my fiance years ago to cancer, it was difficult. It's the reason why I joined the military. He has no friends here. Guess I figured he could use one." replied Lorne.

"Major your a good man!" replied Gen. Landry.


	13. Evacuation

While the Ancient Database said the Lanteans had seeded life on about twelve hundred worlds in the Pegasus galaxy only about 578 still contained inhabitants. The evacuation teams were successfully getting 3-5 worlds evacuated a day, it was going to take about 20 weeks to complete the task. Most of the worlds only had a few hundred inhabitants, the hard part was getting these different groups to share a village. Most of the villages on Corlan had been set up to handle about five thousand inhabitants. That meant sometimes 5-10 planets would have to share a village. Freya of the Tok'ra came to the rescue with a number of Tok'ra teams that started building additional villages. Over the next 4 weeks, an additional 300 villages had been created around the planet.

Usually, five to ten PJ teams were active on any given day, getting a world prepped and ready to relocate. Maj. Marks was staying busy with the number of refugees coming through Midway Station, scanning them for any weapons or technology.

Col. Sheppard asked for a meeting with Gen. Landry and Freya of the Tok'ra.

"Sir, we will need to approach the Genii soon about the move. We are guaranteed to have trouble with them. In fact, if we were ever going to leave anyone behind in Pegasus it would be them in my book."

"Colonel I know you have had your issues with them, and have read your reports on how difficult they can be. We won't leave anyone behind," replied Landry.

"General I'm thinking we need to find another planet for the Genii to settle on, otherwise they are likely to cause trouble with the other villages. Freya, would the Tok'ra be willing to assist with the construction of a city to hold about twenty thousand on another planet?" asked Sheppard.

"If it is located near the gate, we should be able to accommodate your needs," replied Freya.

"What do you have in mind Colonel?" asked Landry.

"P4M-399 it was an alternative site SG-1 had found," replied Sheppard.

"I'll ask Col. Carter to check out the planet with the Hammond," replied Landry.

"One last thing sir, I'd recommend having the Hammond place a surveillance satellite over the city." replied Sheppard.

"You really don't trust them, do you Colonel?" replied Landry.

"No sir I do not." replied Sheppard.

"Very well Colonel. Dismissed." replied Landry.

Sheppard was walking back down to Operations, with Freya.

"So how are you enjoying your time on Atlantis so far?" asked John.

"It has been beneficial for the Tok'ra. O'Neill has granted me access to a number of Ancient technologies, that will benefit the Tok'ra." replied Freya, "May I ask you a personal question Col. Sheppard?"

"Sure go ahead." replied Sheppard.

"Why do some refer to you as Kirk?" asked Freya.

"There was a fictional show on television, the leader of the people was called Kirk. He was a great leader among his people, that's why they call me Kirk." replied Sheppard.

"I understand so it was not for his reputation of taking women from other planets. How unfortunate." replied Freya, as she walked off. Sheppard stood watching her walk away confused.

The Hammond verified that P4M-399 was suitable with no technology to worry about on the Genii, and they dropped a surveillance satellite off in orbit, an SAT-10-Eye. The first model of a surveillance satellite built by Homeworld Command, powered by a naquadah, with Asgard sensors monitoring subspace, and Earth's best surveillance camera. It was an eye on the sky, it would video the stargate, whenever it detected an active wormhole. Twice a day it would send out it's gathered information over sub-space. Freya had a few additional teams creating the city on P4M-399. It would be ready.

Sheppard was helping evacuate P2M-301, which was taking more time as the planet only has a space gate. He was thinking how nice it would be if they could make use of the wraiths transporter, to beam everyone into one ship and take them through. Four puddle jumpers were making trips between the two villages through the gate system. They would be able to have everyone evacuated by the end of the next day.

Sheppard, was loading up a group of refugees, when he spotted Goran.

"Hi Goran, how are you doing?" asked Sheppard.

"Col. Sheppard if I remember right?" ask Goran.

"Yes." replied Sheppard.

"I have little use for you." replied Goran.

"I understand, no father should have to bury their son. I wish we could have done more for Zaddik and Ellia both." replied Sheppard.

"My son should never have kept that wraith child." replied Goran, as he sat down in the jumper.

Sheppard remembered that day, having to kill Ellia, he had hoped to reason with her but the wraith retrovirus had completely failed.

Two days later, Sheppard had been told it was time to meet the Genii. Sheppard, Ronon, Teal'c, Lorne, and 10 marines had gated to P4J-392, they looked over the city ship as they could see teams swarming here and there on it, to be beamed up by the Daedalus.

"Welcome aboard Col. Sheppard." greeted Gen. Caldwell.

"Sir, it's good to be aboard. Think we're as ready as we can." replied Sheppard.

"Inform the Apollo we are launching for the Genii homeworld, they have security here." ordered Gen. Caldwell.

The Daedalus took off for the Genii Homeworld. Every security precaution was being taken. Sheppard and his team beamed down. Two marines had been designated as dead men switches, if they released a button on their communication systems, the Daedalus was under orders to beam everyone out immediately. They waited outside of their village, when they were spotted by the Genii.

A few minutes later a small group of 4 guards and Ladon Radim, approached.

"Col. Sheppard it is good to see you! I had heard you had abandoned us." replied Ladon.

Sheppard grinning, "No we haven't abandoned the people here. In fact, we have come to offer you a new life."

"A new life, what do you mean?" asked Ladon.

"We are evacuating everyone from Pegasus to a new galaxy, where my people are from, which is the same place the Lanteans are from." replied Sheppard.

"Evacuating? the Pegasus galaxy?" asked Ladon.

"Yes, well more like relocating you. We want to move you to a planet in our home galaxy to live at. You will be free from the Wraith, once we are done, there won't be any humans left here for the Wraith."

"How are my people to survive, food shelter, are you providing them?" asked Ladon.

Sheppard grinning, "We have some powerful friends. A city has been built and you will have an entire planet to yourself. Also, food will be available, and some of it is extremely tasty I might add. We will help you to begin to grow crops of your own, and setup trade with other planets. We have some powerful friends there. Also no nukes and no weapons."

"What's in it for you?" asked Ladon.

"An end to the feeding by the wraith." replied Sheppard, "We're not asking for anything from anyone from Pegasus, except peace."

"Peace? If what your saying is true then yes I think we can agree to that." said Ladon, " I need proof before I expose my people."

"Proof? I can arrange that, if your willing to take a trip with me, we can be there and back in about 4 hours." answered Sheppard.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll return and we can leave." replied Ladon.

Thirty minutes later Ladon arrived, Sheppard had a puddle jumper brought down. Ronon and Teal'c would be accompanying them to the P4M-399. Lorne and the marines were transported back to the Daedalus which returned to P4J-392. Sheppard dialed the bridge network and the puddle jumper entered the stargate. Ladon was amazed when they exited at Midway Station. Maj. Marks approved them on to Milky Way, where they exited on Corlan. Sheppard did a flyby a couple of the villages.

"Here is where most of the other planets are being evacuated too. The Genii are large enough in numbers we picked another world for you." informed Sheppard.

"These cities are impressive. How did you build them?" asked Ladon.

"That is a technology of our friends the Tok'ra, they really are good at it." explained Sheppard, he circled back around and dialed up P4M-399. When they exited, the stargate, Ladon could see the new city and was able to see a tower as it grew as the Tok'ra was still at work on the city.

"The Tok'ra will have the city ready in two days. As I understand it the buildings will be completed today, and tomorrow they are installing transport rings, allowing fast transport from parts of the city to the stargate. The city should be able to handle about twenty thousand people, we estimate you have what about eleven thousand?" asked Sheppard.

"Slightly less than eleven thousand." replied Ladon, "Sheppard my people will move here."

"I thought you would say that." answered Sheppard. They returned to the Genii homeworld. Ladon asked when his people needed to be ready and Sheppard explained one week, they would return and would begin sending them through the stargate.

A week later Sheppard returned, Ladon had prepared his people well. Two hundred people would move through the gate at a time, ever 10 minutes. They had a window of six hours, schedule to move the Genii to their home planet. To speed things up, the Milky Way side of the bridge and been diverted on to P4M-399 directly. Five hours later, they were on the last two groups, when a group of Wraith Darts appeared overhead. Sheppard raced to the puddle jumper, as others were racing to get everyone into the gate.

Sheppard had just took off, when Col. Ellis came over the radio, "Sheppard this is the Apollo cover the gate, F-302's are entering the atmosphere as we speak to deal with darts as we deal with these cruisers."

Sheppard held position over the gate preventing the darts from making runs at the people entering the gate. The last group had run back to the tree line. "Sheppard and all F-302's, three Wraith hive ships have now exited hyperspace, remain in the atmosphere." Over the next minute, Sheppard held over the people keeping any darts from approaching. Suddenly an explosion occurred high above the planet.

"Wraith Hives and cruisers neutralized, clean up the Darts and report back to the Apollo." from the Apollo.

"Excellent work Apollo, thank you for the coverage! Was that a Mark IX Hyperspace Missile?" asked Sheppard over the radio.

"Yes, an excellent idea you had on that weapon Colonel." replied Ellis on the Apollo.

Sheppard landed as the last of the darts were destroyed. They dialed up the bridge network and the last group of Genii entered.

Ladon asked, "That was your people up there? How many wraith ships?"

"Three hives, and several cruisers." replied Sheppard.

Ladon said "Impressive my friend." as he entered the stargate as the last Genii.


	14. Meetings

Gen. Caldwell had returned to Atlantis with Maj. Lorne, for various meetings. Gen. O'Neill had the heads of Medical, Science, and Engineering departments gathered, with Gen. Caldwell and Gen. Landry for a status meeting.

"Gen. Caldwell, would you like to start us off?" asked O'Neill.

"Yes sir I would." replied Gen. Caldwell, standing up, "Maj. Lorne front and center."

Maj. Lorne stood and moved to in front of Gen. Caldwell at attention.

"Major for your continued leadership, and courage in some of the most difficult circumstances, I am pleased to announce your promotion to Lieutenant Colonel. Congratulations soldier!" as Gen. Caldwell saluted him.

"Thank you, sir!" Lorne was grinning from ear to ear.

"Now your first order is to report to the Daedalus and assume command. She's your's Colonel, but take good care of her," replied Gen. Caldwell.

"Yes Sir!" replied Lorne, "May I make a request sir?"

Gen. Caldwell a little confused, "Go ahead Colonel."

"I'd like to request Dr. Rush be assigned to the Daedalus as head of engineering and science on the ship."

McKay, O'Neill, Carter, and Landry, "What?"

"With all due respect I know he is not liked here, he is extremely difficult to deal with. I have been able to develop a connection with him, due to us botlosingng someone we cared about to cancer. I believe I can do him good and in turn, do the program good."

"Gen. Caldwell that's between you and McKay on his assignment." replied O'Neill.

"Take him, he is all yours!" shouted McKay.

"He is yours then Colonel." replied Caldwell.

"Thank you sir!" replied Lorne.

"Now let's get down to business." stated Gen. O'Neill, "Gen. Landry how is the evacuation going?"

"We are five weeks into the evacuation, we think it will take another fourteen or fifthteen weeks to complete. We have 162 worlds evacuated at this time. Teams have met with some resistance, Teyla has been instrumental in convincing them to trust us and evacuate. Or a fly around by Sheppard will usually seal the deal. The Tok'ra have greatly assisted us with expanding the number of villages for the people. Much easier to get two planets on good terms to combine than to get five or six. The Genii have been settled on their own planet due to issues we have seen with them. The Hammond did place a surveillance satellite in orbit. That's where things are at currently." explained Landry.

"Keep up the good work, Gen. Caldwell how goes our war with the Wraith?" asked O'Neill.

"Since our arrival in the Pegasus galaxy, we have had 34 skirmishes with the Wraith. We have been able to overwhelm them in all instances. When we encounter a large force that would have in the past caused us to withdraw, we have made use of the Mark IX Hyperspace Missile that Col. Sheppard designed, and it has more than earned it's keep, we have used nine of the missiles to date, and they have a total of over twenty one hives, 56 cruisers, and too many darts to count." explained Caldwell.

"I have been informed the Mark IX Phase Missile will be ready for testing in another week. It accepts the same warheads as the Hyperspace Missile, however, in stead of jumping through Hyperspace it shifts to a different dimension until detonated when it jumps back to ours." explained O'Neill.

"I look forward to seeing that in action." replied Caldwell.

"Alright Dr. McKay, what's the status on the city ship?" asked O'Neill.

"We have several issues. First thing it crashed on this planet because the stardrive failed. We are trying to identify why it failed, diagnostics is not showing any failure. We caught a break the shield emitters appear to be in working order, with the exception of the one on the pier that is broken entirely off. We are working trying to reattach the pier. That will require pushing the Asgard Transport Beam to it's limit to move the pier close enough that we can attach it again. What is slowing us down right now, is we have not been able to get the Transport system active. The system won't come online, diagnostics won't even run against it either. Structurally we think the ship will be able to make the trip with a few reinforcements here and there, but if the shields fail for any reason it will not be good for anyone on the ship. We still have no way to power the ship to even attempt to fly it out of the atmosphere." explained McKay.

"McKay, you let Gen. Landry or Caldwell know if you need anything." ordered O'Neill, "Dr. Miller how goes your research?"

"I am investigating an idea I have, to see how it will scale. A Neutrino-ion generator, it is a power source the Asgard used to use. I'll need more time in order to investigate and determine the power output of it, and at what scale we will need. In addition, we have installed a depleted Z.P.M. into each recharging station here on Atlantis. Operations will no longer be steering away from storms, and will steer us towards those within our containment zone." replied Jeannie.

"Col. Carter what are your current orders?" asked Caldwell, "As I have not been here."

"Sir, we are currently undergoing some retrofitting, to better enable the Hammond as our first full scale science vessel. Currently the plans I have seen we will only be loosing space for two F-302s otherwise we will be retain the same fighting capabilities. That should be complete by end of the week." replied Carter.

"Gen. O'Neill do we have a green light for Project Recovery?" asked Caldwell.

O'Neill nodding, "Yes Project Recovery is a go."

"Col. Carter you will be spearheading Project Recovery. There are a couple of worlds you will take the Hammond and your teams to investigate looking for technology that we can use. Your first assignment will be Tollana. We are specifically looking at their ion canons, phase shifting technology, and their security device. If you find anything else of interest then we certainly are interested in that as well. We have several other planets as well. You will be kept busy." ordered Caldwell.

"Yes, sir! Looking forward to it." replied Carter.

"Alright campers, anyone have anything else?" asked O'Neill.

"Sir you have taken Vala off SG-1?" asked Landry.

"Yes, she is on special assignment. Currently, it's classified." replied Landry.

"Classified? Our entire existence is top secret." replied Landry.

"Let's just call it need to know, and for the moment nobody else needs to know, but if she makes contact, I am to be informed immediately." replied O'Neill.

"Gen. O'Neill, Dr. Lam had a suggestion that I think would help us with our relations with the Jaffa." spoke up Beckett.

"We will discuss that in our next meeting Becket, your invited to present it." replied O'Neill, "If nothing else your dismissed."

"Going to grab some Jell-0, before the next meeting." said O'Neill. He headed in the direction of the mess hall.

Col. Carter fell in step with him, "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." grinned Carter.

"So Tollana, you think there is something left there for us to find?" asked Carter.

"Yes, I think the question is how many pieces is it in." replied O'Neill.

"So I get to reassemble the puzzle?" asked Carter.

"Think of it as a 3-D puzzle." replied O'Neill. They had reached the mess hall, O'Neill was disappointed to find no blue jell-o. So he opted for a coffee, said his good byes to his wife and headed back upstairs for another meeting.

This time Woolsey, Landry, Caldwell, Teal'c, Freya, and Bra'tac for a meeting with their closest allies. Dr. Beckett and Dr. Lam would be presenting their idea to the group.

"Good afternoon campers! Master Bra'tac it is good to see you!" exclaimed O'Neill.

"O'Neill it has been too long, my friend." replied Bra'tac.

"OK Doctor's let's here your plan." replied O'Neill.

"This is Dr. Lam's idea, I'll let her explain." replied Beckett.

"I had the opportunity to speak to Teal'c about the needs of the Jaffa. Tretonin is of course needed by many. Also as I understand it's a point of concern for many Jaffa that either the Tok'ra or we would use it as a negotiating ploy." explained Carolyn.

"Many Jaffa feel we have traded one master for another." explained Bra'tac.

"That has never been the intent." replied Woolsey.

"Dr. Lam, please continue." interjected Landry.

"Carson and I were talking and we need a way to make the tretonin as easily as possible to create. After much discussion without training the Jaffa to become experts in chemistry and biology it is not practical for them to make. Freya here had an idea, we grow it." explained Carolyn.

"There are not enough symbiotes to use in this manner, that is why we need the tretonin, Dr. Lam." explained Teal'c.

"We are not referring to growing symbiotes to create the tretonin, but to introduce the required genetic code into another more readily available source that could be grown on nearly every planet." explained Freya.

"Using the genetics lab, we have created a version of a dandelion that can be easily cooked and eaten or drank to get your tretonin." explained Becket.

"What is this dandelion?" asked Bra'tac.

Teal'c answered, "A friend introduced me this one time. It is weed here on earth that produces a flower that young children like to give to their mothers."

Bra'tac, raised an eyebrow in doubt.

"We choose the dandelion because it grows in a variety of environments, it already has immune boosting properties. We did also modify it so that is does not produce seeds anymore, but only spreads by it's roots. This can then be planted and cultivated in fields, and it spreads quickly but is easy to maintain it in a contained area." explained Beckett.

"Dandelions? Teal'c your going to be a flower child yet." joked O'Neill.

"Your prepared to share this with the Jaffa?" asked Bra'tac.

"We are once, those in charge give us the OK." replied Carolyn. Everyone was now focused on O'Neill.

"I have just one question how is this going to bite us later?" asked O'Neill.

"Well, humans should not eat this variety. That would be bad, if they ate enough they would have the same issues as the Pangarans." replied Beckett.

"That would be bad, so how do we keep that from happening?" asked Landry.

"We could first change the flower color so it is distinguished from a real dandelion." replied Carolyn.

"Leaf pattern could also be changed." replied Beckett.

"Look I want to give it to you right now Bra'tac, but at the same time the dandelion is known for invasive it can be. I don't want this getting out having a world of people eating it and getting their immune system destroyed." informed O'Neill.

"I understand O'Neill, let us not create a new problem by solving another problem." replied Bra'tac, "How is the taste? Could it not be modified as well so that nobody would want to eat it? Could the juice of the plant not be injected?"

"I think we could do that." replied Beckett.

"Then make that your top priority Beckett, taste nasty, purple, and injectable." replied O'Neill. Beckett and Carolyn took their queue to exit the conference room.

Teal'c speaking up, "General O'Neill do you think it would be possible for some Jaffa, to train to be members of the off world teams?"

"No, and Yes Teal'c" answered O'Neill.

"O'Neill I do not understand." replied Bra'tac.

"Indeed." shared Teal'c.

"No the Jaffa as a whole will currently not be able to join the the off world teams. However, if Master Bra'tac and yourself, have someone they would recommend and support, then yes we can make an exception for them to join the training, but they must make it through the training that Ronon and you have created." replied O'Neill.

"You have once again shown wisdom O'Neill, for I do not fully trust all divisions of the Free Jaffa currently." replied Bra'tac, "Teal'c and I will discuss some names, from our own supporters and those of others that we feel would be honorable. If they fail to meet the training requirements, then so be it."

"O'Neill this will go a long way toward restoring the faith in the Tau'ri for the Jaffa Council." replied Bra'tac.

"Master Bra'tac I would like for us to continue meeting like this, maybe once a month, so that we can keep relations up." replied Woolsey.

"Freya, I would first like to extend my thanks once again to the Tok'ra for your assistance on Corlan and on the new Genii homeworld. This would not have been possible, without the help of the Tok'ra." replied O'Neill.

"Thank you General. The Tok'ra are first more than happy to help in this noble effort and our gratitude for the assistance of the Taur'i over the years in fighting the the Goa'uld." replied Freya, "In addition General, I would thank you for the access to the Ancient technology that you have granted. Access to the medical scanners are of great importance to us. In addition, as you know Egeria was lost to us, the Tok'ra population currently does not have a way to grow. Any assistance you can provide to keep both our hosts and symbiotes healthy would be appreciated."

"We will do all that we can." replied O'Neill.

"Unfortunately Gen. O'Neill and myself are needed at an I.O.A. meeting." replied Woolsey.

"Master Bra'tac I hope you stay around for a little while, maybe we could have dinner tonight." replied O'Neill.

With that, O'Neill and Woolsey headed to the operations room where the Odyssey would beam them to Paris for the meeting. O'Neill and Woolsey immediately took their seat.

Woolsey taking the lead, "I would like to call this meeting to order, please let the record reflect Russel Chapman is attending as the British Representative, Shen Xiaoyi is attending as the Chinese Represenative, Jean LaPierre is representing French Representative, Dr. Svetlana Markov is representing Russia, and James Coolidge is representing the United States. Gen. O'Neill is representing Homeworld Command, and Richard Woolsey as Homeworld Command liason."

"It is good to see you again Gen. O'Neill." Markov greeted.

"I did not expect to see you here on the I.0.A." replied O'Neill.

"We are all busy please let us get started." replied Coolidge.

"Gen. O'Neill will you please update the council on the the current status?" asked O'Neill.

"Sure thing Richard.", replied O'Neill, "We are five weeks into the evacuation of the of the Pegasus galaxy. Knock on wood, so far things are going smoothly. We have relocated over one fifty worlds, including the largest in the Pegasus galaxy. We re anticipating another fourteen to fifteen weeks to complete. Corlan the new world most folks are be relocated to, is progressing very well. Our off world allies the Nox are supplying the food, and the Tok'ra have used their tunneling crystals to create villages and towns spread around the planet. Goa'uld Transport rings have been installed to allow for travel between villages and the stargate. In addition, we have a larger main city, that will contain traders market for people on the planet, as well as facilities for an off world training facility. We intend to setup security personal as well at this location, made up of Earth, and Jaffa personal."

"Do you think it is wise to bring the Jaffa with these people?" asked LaPierre.

"Yes, I do. We just came from a meeting with the Jaffa. We will have soon a form of a plant that can be grown that will provide the Tretonin they need. Providing this to the Free Jaffa will go a long way to re-establishing relations with them. In addition, we won't be accepting just any Jaffa to train or participate into the security force, but those recommended by Teal'c and Master Bra'tac. They will have to pass the training requirements setup by Teal'c and Ronon Dex, and believe me when I say not everyone is going to pass."

"Speaking of this training, I find that it's current measures are ridiculous. Forcing members to drop out of the training. I believe we will need to review this training." interjected Xiaoyi.

"I have received similar word from those from the United Kingdom on this training." replied Chapman.

"With all due respect, we may now have the best training program that we have ever had for off world teams. Ronon Dex and Teal'c each have proved many times their fighting skills are the best in two galaxies. I have witnessed their training, it is agressive, however, nobody is washed out. Two ways to leave the training, one pass the training, or quit. Neither Teal'c or Ronon expect everyone to progress at the same pace. Some recruits have excelled, Lt. Andrews in particular has been a stand out, not only has she showed her abilities, but was directly responsible for Lt. Adams, Com. Yang, Lt. Bendlin, and Lt. Petit. excelling as she influenced them to continue. Those five will be the first to pass training, and have already received off world experience due to it. In fact Lt. Adams and Com. Yang are being considered as training officers, as they both seem to be showing an understanding of what Teal'c and Ronon are looking for in a recruit." explained O'Neill.

"I understand your concerns, but I can assure that while we have had about 20 recruits that have dropped out of the training, those that have remained are showing considerable improvements everyday." replied Woolsey.

"In addition, the Daedalus and Apollo are providing security on P4J-392. They are taking turns engaging the Wraith and have dealt a series blow to the wraith. The Mark IX Hyperspace Missiles are proving to be quiet effective. In addition, the Mark IX Phase Missile is nearing the testing phase. In the past five weeks they have taken out twenty one hives, and fifty-six cruisers, plus additional smaller craft."

"This is impressive Gen. O'Neill. Is that entirely due to the new missile?" asked Markov.

"No Doctor, they do not use the Mark IX except in those situations they can take out multiple targets, preferably multiple hive ships." replied O'Neill.

"I understand that we have found a way to create new Z.P.M.s?" asked Coolidge.

"No we have not found a way to create Z.P.M.s, we have found a way to recharge them. The geeks can explain how it works, but essentially as I understand it, the Z.P.M. Recharger can channel the equivalent of millions of lightning strikes into a Z.P.M. and the energy is stored in sub space something." explained O'Neill, "Before you all get excited we do not have enough lightning to be able to charge these effectively. We are working to salvage the city ship located on P4J-392 and bring it back to the Milky Way to place on PB2-908, or Heliopolis. This puts the device relatively close to Earth, our ships can be there in under 20 minutes. Our scanners cover this planet, so we can monitor for any threats and have ships arriving before the threat arrives. Unfortunately, the city ship is bad repair, only a single tower remains standing. Teams are working to repair it enough to fly it back here to the Milky Way, that remains to be seen."

"What is the reason for putting it on this other planet?" asked Xiaoyi.

"Heliopolis is a world that has nearly continual hurricane storms. With the central spire rising high from the surface we should be able to attract a large number of lightning strikes on a much larger scale than anything here on Earth. In addition we should be able to use this lightning to power the shields from this storm to protect the city ship. The goal is to be ableto recharge Z.P.M.s at a much faster rate that we could here on Earth." replied O'Neill.

"That is excellent news when will you know if it is viable?" asked Chapman.

"When I know, Woolsey will know. There are several hurdles that must be overcome first." replied O'Neill, "Also we have started Project Recovery, examining worlds for new tech we can use. Tollana is our first stop on that project."

"We have heard a lot about the Pegasus galaxy what about the Milky Way? Our own galaxy?" asked Coolidge.

"We've been monitoring the Lucian Alliance, they are currently our biggest threat in this galaxy. We are monitoring them and watching for any kind of move." replied O'Neill, "Otherwise things are quiet. The Tok'ra are working to rebuild their civilization, the Jaffa are trying to establish their Free Nation and stand on their feet. We have also come across some Ancient devices for mining resources, we are examining the technology and possibly advancing the design with Asgard Technology to help offset the costs of building well anything. Our Homeworld teams continue to go over Atlantis and we learn new things all the time."

The meeting went for another three hours, with O'Neill answering many of their questions and going over the same things many more times. He was excited when he was finally able to beam back to Atlantis for the night.


	15. Pegasus Update

Col. Sheppard sat in the conference room with Gen. Landry, and Gen. Caldwell.

"Colonel please provide us an update on where we stand on finding the Travelers?" asked Gen. Landry.

"Sir, it's been busy over there. Col. Lorne, by the way, I can't think of a better man to replace you General on the Daedalus. Col. Lorne has been conducting sweeps around Pegasus looking for any signs of the Travelers, with no luck. Larrin and her group seem to have disappeared. Nobody seems to know anything about them. We're continuing to look for them. Do we have a plan on how to deal with them? The ships they have would never make it here to the Milky Way."

"Yes, we are looking at creating a shipyard on Corlan as part of the large city there. Do we have a name for this city?" replied Caldwell.

"Gen. O'Neill wants to call it Starfleet?" replied Landry.

"Seriously? Starfleet?" replied Caldwell.

"Could I suggest Vulcan?" replied Sheppard.

"No you may not!" replied Landry.

"So offer them a place they can build there own ships sir?" asked Sheppard.

Caldwell nodding, "Yes they would have a place they can build their own ships and if they wish they continue to build them for trade. In fact, I am authorized to negotiate the purchase of three ships from them meeting certain criteria. As part of that would be a Ha'Tak, and three Goa'uld cargo ships for them."

"A Ha'Tak sir?" asked Sheppard.

"The weapon systems on this one was destroyed. It has shields and hyperdrives working," replied Caldwell.

"Soon as we can make contact we'll discuss with them," replied Sheppard.

Later that day on P4J-392, Rodney was working with Dr. Lee in the Auxiliary Control Room.

A very frustrated Rodney, "This makes no sense, diagnostics are still showing as fully functional, but when we initialize the stardrive it is detecting an error and references the diagnostics. This makes no sense."

"I know Dr. McKay, I've been over the logs and when this ship crashed, the only thing in the logs was a reference to see the diagnostics. Every diagnostic is reporting good." replied Dr. Lee. The personal assigned to McKay and Lee had two weeks ago decided it was a better idea to stay at earshot and give both of them plenty of space.

"Let me write a diagnostic routine that checks each one of the functions separately," replied Rodney.

An exasperated Dr. Lee, "I've already done that! Twice!"

"Well you did it wrong," exclaimed Rodney. Twenty minutes later Rodney, slumps "It's reporting everything is functional."

"Told you!" exclaimed Dr. Lee.

Novak entered the control room, "Dr. McKay, Dr. Parks, and Dr. Brody have asked for me to install additional naquadah generators for testing the shields. Is that OK with you?"

"Who? Do I look like I care right now!" shouted Rodney.

"I'll take that as a yes," replied Novak.

"Sorry Novak, we're just a little testy here as nothing makes sense," replied Dr. Lee.

"I understand." replied Novak looking at the log that Dr. Lee was staring at, "Him so the ships logs report the diagnostics are failing to report on the stardrive. Diagnostics on the diagnostics, the ancients thought of everything." as she left the control room.

Dr. Lee looked over at McKay who was staring back, "It couldn't be that simple could it."

"No there is no way we overlooked something that simple," replied Rodney.

Dr. Lee punching on the ancient console, located the diagnostic routine for the diagnostic system. "It's reporting a failure in a conduit on one of the piers. It appears the diagnostic system can't get any information on the engine of the stardrive on that pier with this broken conduit."

"Just go and fix it," replied Rodney.

An hour later, the diagnostics for the diagnostic system was now reporting no errors.

"It seemed that conduit broke, which caused the stardrive to detect a failure in the diagnostics, that caused it to shut down. It was a safety feature built in by the ancients, but it shut down too close to the planet and couldn't escape the gravity. Their own safety measures to prevent a crash, caused the crash." explained Rodney.

"Now we have a fully functional stardrive thanks to Novak," replied Dr. Lee.

"Don't ever mention this to anyone," replied Rodney.

"Mention what? We found the conduit that the stardrive detected which prevented it from initializing," replied Dr. Lee.

Over the Radio Zalenka, "Rodney we have found the problem with the transporter. Diagnostics just started working, and it's reporting a broken conduit going to one of the piers. Apparently, it disabled the entire transporter system. We should have it working in about two hours."

"Great news Zalenka!" replied Rodney over the radio.

"Did anyone make a change to the diagnostics? Can't figure out why this all of a sudden showed up," asked Zalenka over the radio again.

"We just fixed the stardrive, we found a broken conduit out on the pier." answered Rodney over the radio, "Brody and Dr. Parks, how are the shield emitters?"

Brody over the radio, "Two are functional currently, as we told you each one is having to be re-aligned, and some repair work is necessary."

Two days later, back on Atlantis, Teyla and Sheppard are meeting with Gen. Landry.

Teyla explaining, "We have encountered the first group of humans who do not wish to evacuate General."

"Who are they Teyla?" asked Landry.

"Very small world, I do not know the planet's name. I believe they are wraith worshipers General," asked Landry.

"I spotted a man there that is a known collaborator with the wraith. We believe he had helped in Teyla's abduction a while back. Sir, if this is true, then the wraith know we are relocating people to our galaxy. Very likely they will step up their activity." replied Sheppard.

"Yes, that was a risk we knew we may encounter. I'll talk to Gen. Caldwell and see what we can do," replied Landry.

Later that day.

"Gen. Caldwell have a minute?" asked Landry from his door.

"How can I help you General," asked Caldwell.

"Word has gotten out, the wraith should know we are evacuating the people of Pegasus," replied Landry.

"We knew it had to happen at some point." replied Caldwell, "I'll reroute the Hammond to the Pegasus Galaxy, we'll send over a number of the Mark IX Hyperspace missiles to the Hammond at Midway. Will send the Mark IX Phase Missile over to test as well. We'll also replenish Daedalus and Apollo as well. The Hammond can guard P4J-392 while the Daedalus and Apollo go on the hunt." replied Caldwell.

Over the next two weeks while the Hammond was traveling to Pegasus. The Apollo and Daedalus were taking turns hunting the wraith. The satellite system around galaxy provided excellent information if the wraith were getting anywhere near the edges. In fact, they spotted a traveler ship once, but it was gone before they could reach the area, with nothing on scanners. One faction of wraith appeared to become very active with culling. Evacuation teams had encountered the wraith darts on a couple of planets. The Darts had been taken down with puddle jumpers. Homeworld Command was now sending three puddle jumpers on each evacuation to handle the darts. The Apollo had taken down another three hive ships, and countless cruisers, while Daedalus under her new command, had taken down another two hives and an untold number of cruisers. The wraith was not deploying hive ships in multiples as they had previously done.

Once the Hammond arrived to oversee security for P4J-392, Daedalus and Apollo began to target worlds where the wraith was known to have bases. The Daedalus arrived over one such planet.

"Sir sensors are detecting 4 hive ships, and what appears to be another 8 hive ships being grown." replied the airmen.

"Twelve hive ships total? I think this is time to test the Mark IX Phase Missile." replied Col. Lorne, "Target an area central to all the ships, and set a phase point about one mile underground."

"Target locked sir." replied the Airmen.

"Fire." replied Lorne, "This thing works we'll have one heck of an advantage for ground bases."

They waited the missile was much slower than it's hyperspace brother. Several cruisers had taken off from the surface to confront the Daedalus. That is when the missile detonated. A full third of the planet exploded out.

"Hyperspace now!" ordered Lorne.

Col. Lorne sent a report to the Apollo and to Homeworld Command, on the effectiveness and risks to avoid using the Mark IX Phase Missile. The next day Daedalus returned. The planet had shifted orbit around it's star. A full third of the planet had been blasted out to space. Sensors showed only a few small pieces of the Wraith ships remaining. The debris field was scattered for thousands of miles.

Col. Carter was working on the Hammond building an additional 10 satellites to deposit around the Pegasus galaxy to provide galaxy wide coverage. These would not last as the wraith could easily pinpoint the location for the subspace messages, so she was altering the parameters to only send a message if a hive ship or traveler ship was located. Dr. McKay and his teams were taking advantage of the Hammond being in orbit. Ordering up parts to be created by the Asgard core, or on a time or two asked Col. Carter for help.

Rodney had returned to meet with Homeworld Command to update the status with Gen. Landry

"OK McKay how is it going?" asked Landry.

"Much better than we had hoped. Stardrive is operational, the shielding is operational, and once we complete attaching the broken pier we will be structurally sound, that is going to take another week. We have some holes that require patching that will be another week by itself. Life support still has some issues, but nothing we can't fix, just going to take some time. Another month and I think we will be running the final diagnostics. Then we need a power supply, which we do not have anything even close to handling that." replied McKay.

"Dr. McKay have some faith. Gen. O'Neill does and he believes we can pull this off, I trust him," replied Landry.

"Does he have three full Z.P.M.s in his truck?" asked McKay.

"He just may." replied Landry, "now how about the weapon systems?"

"Well the control chair appears to be functioning, however, we have no drones as we took them several years ago," replied McKay

"I will want some teams installing the Mark IX Hyperspace Missile launcher on Atlantis." replied Landry "Also how long will it take to search the pieces of the towers for any usable components?"

"We can do that after the city launches," replied McKay.

"No, I want those parts on the city ship, in case anything breaks you have the best chance to repair it," ordered Landry.

"I have the best chance to repair it?" asked McKay.

"Well, who did you think would be on it? asked Landry.

"Well I was hoping for someone else, but why should I think I won't be on the shipping flying between galaxies, that's been crashed and derelict for ten thousand years," replied McKay.

"That's the spirit!" exclaimed Landry.


	16. Medical Bay

Dr. Keller entered the medical bay prepared for another fun day, as her routine was.

"Morning Dr. Lam!" greeted Keller.

"Dr. Keller! Your just in time, can you check these two out for any damage to their brains? Apparently Ronon and Teal'c ambushed these two and they took a solid hit in their head." asked Lam.

"Sure thing. You two with me." replied Keller. She led them into the other room, gave them each a basic neurological assessment. Deciding which would go first she used the Ancient Brain Scanner.

"You have a minor concussion. Your on restricted activity for the next three days. OK your turn!" ordered Keller. She attached the brain scanner. The scanner showed no immediate damage from the blow he received, however it showed a series of small tumors around the base of the brain.

"What's your name Lieutenant?" asked Keller.

"Williams Henry ma'am" replied the Henry.

"Dr. Lam can you take a look at these results?" asked Keller.

"Doc, is something wrong?" asked Henry.

"Give me just a minute sweetie." comforted Keller.

"I have not seen anything like that." answered Lam, as she looked over the results.

"Doc?" asked Henry.

"The scanner is showing you have some small tumors around the base of your brain. We are going to have to run more tests to determine exactly what they are and how to treat you." replied Keller, "Nurse let's get Lt. Henry settled into a bed." Lt. Henry looking obviously shaken.

"Lieutenant your in the best hands in this or the Pegasus galaxies. Take a deep breath and relax. I'll tell you when it's time to get nervous, understand?" ordered Keller.

"Yes ma'am! Thank you ma'am!" replied Henry.

Dr. Keller went to the computer to begin further analysis of these tumors. She needed to know the kind of tumor, if they were cancerous, and more importantly if they were caused by exposure to anything.

Lt. Johansen entered the medical bay, "Ready Dr. Lam, we have class to teach?"

"Yes, Dr. Keller I'll be back in about an hour." replied Lam, "Dr. Beckett is available if you need him, he is over in the genetics lab."

Dr. Lam and Lt. Johansen used the transporter to reach the training pier. Twice a week she provided medical training to the recruits.

The recruits began to enter the classroom, looking like they had just come from a battle. Teal'c and Ronon entered looking refreshed.

"Good morning recruits! Today I am here to teach you about injuries from energy weapons. This is something you will encounter out in the field." explained Lam, "Some weapons have a stun setting, while others do not. The stun setting is meant to incapacitate you. However it can cause injuries, generally these are minor."

At this point Ronon, pulled his blaster and stunned a recruit, "Like that."

"That was not necessary Ronon!" shouted Lam.

"They need to see what a stun will look like and feel like." replied Ronon.

Lam shaking her head, "As you can see on this poor Captain, he has minor redness at the site of the hit, as this was moderate level stun. Higher power stuns can leave a first degree burn. In addition the strength of the blast will effect how long the person is incapacitated. Using an ammonia stick, can help revive the person quicker if they are not severely stunned."

Lam turning to Ronon and Teal'c, "If either of you try to blast any of these recruits any higher, I will personally haul you both to the medical bay for some elective surgery. Am I clear?"

"Indeed." stated Teal'c, "Recruits never underestimate a threat from a doctor, as Gen. O'Neill has described them as miniature Napoleon's." This elicited a chuckle from the recruits.

"Now strong energy blasts, can result in more serious burns or damage to your cardiovascular system. Often when someone dies from energy blast it is because it stopped their heart from the electrical shock on their system. Immediate CPR is necessary in these situations. You all have your CPR training. In less severe cases, burns. These need to be bandaged and treated with antibiotic cream as soon as possible." instructed Lam.

Dr. Lam continued the training for the next fifty minutes. Meanwhile over in the genetics lab.

Dr. Beckett was working on the DNA sequence of Tretoinlion, his name for the tretoin laced dandelion. He had managed to change the flower color from yellow to a purple, and he had worked out so that the juice, was an injectable solution, without requiring processing. However he was having a hard time making the plant taste bad. He wanted to increase the acidic taste of the plant.

"Dr. Beckett could you come to the medical bay? I need a consult." Dr. Keller came over the intercom to Beckett.

"Dr. Keller what is it?" asked Beckett.

"A patient was discovered with tumors around the base of his brain stem. Having trouble identifying it." replied Keller.

"Bring him him here to the genetics lab, we'll take a look at the DNA of it." suggested Beckett.

"OK, we'll be there shortly." replied Keller.

Ten minutes later Dr. Keller arrived with Lt. Henry.

"This is Lt. Henry, he came in this morning after receiving a head trauma at training. The brain scanner showed this. " replied Keller, as she pulled up his brain scan on the computer.

"Hello Lt. Henry sit down here." replied Beckett, moving the tretoinlion from the DNA Pod. Punching a few keys and the holographic projector showed an active scan of his Lt. Henry's brain.

"Right there, seven small tumors. Let's do a DNA sequence on one of those tumors." replied Beckett.

The projector switch to showing a strand of DNA. Beckett tapped a couple of buttons and the Ancient Database was trying to match the DNA sequence.

"Has he been off world at all?" asked Beckett.

"No I haven't." replied Henry.

"I have checked his background file and found no likely source for these tumors." replied Keller.

Database brought up a display, identifying the DNA sequence as a type of fruit from X2I-902. The database identified it as containing a chemical that could split it's DNA sequence into that of another, causing tumors. The Ancients had black listed the planet entirely.

"Have you eaten any fruit lately?" asked Dr. Keller.

"Yesterday I was in the mess hall and Lt. James had some fruit he offered me a slice it smelled wonderful." replied Henry.

"What kind of fruit was it?" asked Beckett.

"It was like an orange." replied Henry.

Beckett grabbed his radio, "Col. Davis we need to locate Lt. James immediately, he has brought a fruit from the Pegasus galaxy and it's causing tumors in those who eat it."

"Roger than Dr. Beckett, we will issue a medical lockdown." replied Col. Davis.

Over the Atlantis intercom, "Attention all personnel, we are under a medical lock down until further notice. Anyone who has seen Lt. James report his location immediately, anyone who has come in contact with any fruit from Lt. James report to the medical bay immediately."

Beckett turning to Dr. Keller, "Go take charge of the medical bay for this, find out how many are infected. I'm going to keep Lt. Henry here to find a treatment."

"Let's hope there are not many people affected." replied Keller.

"Doctor, Lt. James had an entire bag of fruit." explained Henry.

Keller hurried off. Back in the medical bay nine others who had eaten the fruit had arrived. Dr. Lam came rushing in with Lt. Johansen.

"What's going on?" asked Lam.

"Lt. Henry ate fruit that Lt. James got form somewhere, the Ancient Database identified the DNA in the tumor as that of this fruit from some planet in the Pegasus galaxy that they banned travel to, it could splice in it's DNA into whoever came in contact with it." explained Keller.

"Lt. James was given off world time to help with the relocation two days ago." explained Lt. Johansen.

"That explains how he got it. Now that means we need to have those he came into contact with to be searched looking for this fruit." explained Lam.

Gen. Landry and Col. Davis arriving, "What's going on?"

Dr. Keller took a deep breath, "Two days ago Lt. James was on an off world assignment on Corlan helping the refuges. It appears he may have gotten a bag of fruit similar to oranges and brought it back here. He gave others this fruit. It appears this fruit is in the Ancient Database, from a planet they banned travel to. This fruit can splice in it's DNA into cells, causing tumors. We need to identify anyone with contact. That also includes anyone on Corlan who had this fruit and anyone they shared it with."

"Col. Davis over see things here on Atlantis, find Lt. James. I'm going to operations we need to alert Corlan and find out what groups he had contact with, and find the source of this fruit." ordered Landry.

"Checking with security teams now, Lt. James is off duty, they are checking his quarters now." replied Davis.

"Lt. Johansen time for you to learn how to use one of these brain scanners." ordered Dr. Lam.

"Yes ma'am." replied Johansen, following Dr. Lam, as she instructed her in the setup and what to look for on the scans.

Pretty soon with the help of two nurses they had all five scanners running. The nine that had arrived in the medical bay, had grown to twenty three.

"How big of a bag was this?" asked Keller.

A recruit spoke up, "He had probably another 15 or so pieces when I saw him."

Col. Davis received a call over the radio, "Col. Davis Sir, we have found Lt. James, in his quarters he is dead sir. we have found a bag of fruit. We have sealed off the room."

"Get a hazmat team there to get his body moved to our morgue. We'll do a complete body scan to identify what caused his death." replied Keller, "Those men need to report here immediately for scans just in case."

Col. Davis, "Yes Doctor!" as he left the medical bay to make arrangements.

Gen. Landry stepped back in, "Lt. Johansen can you run the brain scanner?"

"Yes, general." replied Johansen.

"Get a scanner, a hazmat suit and meet SG-1 in the Gate room, your going to Corlan to conduct scans there." ordered Landry. Johansen grabbed a hazmat suit and a scanner to take with her.

An hour later seventeen of the twenty three showed tumors. Beckett was still investigating a treatment. Dr. Lam went to conduct the autopsy on Lt. James. A full body scan showed the cause quickly. The tumors had grown in size, until they applied enough pressure to the brain stem to separate it from the spinal column. The patients were constantly monitored for any change in size.

Dr. Beckett had brought Lt. Henry back to the medical bay, "I'm seeing about a millimeter growth every 20-30 minutes, at this rate, he has maybe six to seven hours. The ancients have no cure listed for this. In the time it took for them to discover it and the cause over a three day period they lost over forty people."

"Can we just remove them?" asked Landry.

"They are two integrated to the brain stem. We likely would kill anyone we tried." replied Keller.

"Can't you change the DNA sequence of the tumor so it would stop growing or die?" asked Davis.

"No, the DNA device changes the DNA in the entire entity. It can not change just an isolated spot." replied Beckett.

"Can't you just change everything in him to his DNA?" asked Landry.

"I already tried, the tumor returned to his DNA, after 10 minutes, I saw where the DNA from the fruit was being spliced back in. I can barely detect the chemical in his body that is causing the splicing. It targets a specific seven spots at the base of the brain stem. The chemical will keep reverting those back to the tumor every time I change the DNA. This fruit is designed to be a weapon." replied Beckett.

"What if we remove those seven spots, would it effect anything else?" asked Keller.

"I don't believe so, but we're talking about nano-meters on where we need to slice. We don't even have anything on Atlantis to let us see that small." replied Beckett.

"Yes we do, the Asgard Scanners, are extremely precise. Dr. Simpson works on the nano-meters scale with the Asgard Core she uses to build. I remember Rodney talking about the impressive work she is doing. If she can transport something into that small of an area, surely she can transport something out at that scale. Right?" asked Keller.

"Your brilliant, Heimdall did something similar to Gen. Caldwell when he was infected with a Gou'ald. We need Dr. Simpson in here now." answered Beckett.

Two hours later Dr. Simpson had just completed the procedure on Lt. Henry, waiting on Keller confirm the removal.

"Scans are showing no new growths. Now assuming he has feeling then it was a success." replied Keller.

"We have two others who a progressing, we can't wait to confirm if Lt. Henry has full neurological function." informed Beckett, "We have to perform this procedure or they will die."

Now that Dr. Simpson knew what she was doing she was able to perform the removal faster, taking thirty minutes.

"We need someone else doing this, I can't do this fast enough to save everyone." explained Simpson after her second patient.

"Who else could do this Doctor?" asked Landry.

"Novak, she is in the Pegasus Galaxy." replied Dr. Simpson. Landry left the room sending a Puddle Jumper pilot immediately to P4J-392. Midway was sent a subspace message to expedite the Puddle Jumper to Pegasus and back. Ninety minutes later Novak was back on Atlantis following Dr. Simpson's instructions helping to remove the tumors. The two of them working tirelessly into the night, removing the tumors. Beckett using the DNA device to slow down the progression of the tumor.

"Good news, Lt. Henry is showing full neurological function, and so are the others awake enough to test." informed Keller.

"Excellent news!" replied Dr. Beckett.

"Have we heard from SG-1 yet?" asked Keller.

"Not in several hours." replied Beckett.

Dr. Simpson and Novak, were on the last two patients. Dr. Lam entered, "Ok you two go get some rest, I'll handle the recovery and let you know if there is anything else. I'll send those two for rest as soon as they are done. I hope they are needed for those on Corlan."

Early the next morning, SG-1 reported back in. Mitchell was reporting, "Sir we have found the Hallonans, brought the fruit to Corlan. By the time we got to the village, it was too late sir. We lost thirty seven people. We have tested rest of the Hallonans they are negative. We have sent out teams to the other villages, but so far no reports of anyone getting the fruit in the last two days. It appears Lt. James was the last one they gave any to."

"Thank you Colonel, return when the search is complete." ordered Landry.

A week later, Dr. Jennifer Keller reported her findings on the fruit to Col. Davis.

"It appears the fruit contains an DNA sequence that splices in any attached DNA into specific cells located at the base of the brain stem, which causes them to grow uncontrollably, which results in enough pressure to sever the spinal cord from the brain system. The ancients reported loosing forty people, and we have lost thirty eight." informed Keller.

"Thank you doctor. Without your persistence, this could have been much worse." replied Davis.

"Thankfully Rodney was in the Pegasus galaxy or we would be hearing about the killer citrus." answered a tired Keller.

"Get some rest Doctor." replied Davis.

"No can do, as I have to patch up the recruits." shrugged Keller.


	17. Neutrino-ion Generator

"Gen. O'Neill, thank you for seeing me on such short notice." replied Jeannie.

"When the lead on High Energy Projects Director says they have something important they need to tell me, I tend to listen." replied O'Neill, "So what have you found?"

"I've been investigating the Neutrino-ion Generators the Asgard used. We can build one here to power the city. If we build one large enough it should be able to generate one trillion kilojoules." replied Jeannie.

"English doctor." reminded O'Neill.

"The Asgard used relatively small versions of the generators. Sometimes multiples in their ships to power them. These produced one billion kilojoules, a single Z.P.M. produces about twenty billion kilojoules." explained Jeannie.

"But you said trillion with a T, not a B. Now how is that?" asked O'Neill.

"Right, because the Asgard didn't scale up their generators very large on their ships. Larger generators produce more power. I have designed an generator that would require us to convert a tower into a generator. There is a tower located not far over from the central spire. It is essential empty. Whether the ancients never needed it, or had some other plan for it, I don't know. I want to turn the entire tower into a single generator." replied Jeannie.

"The entire tower?" asked O'Neill.

"For the power output your looking for yes that's what is needed. Equivalent to fifty Z.P.M.s to power the city." replied Jeannie.

"How big of an explosion would this take out? If something went wrong?" asked O'Neill.

"It generates power, it doesn't use stored power like the Z.P.M's, so it would be minimal. Some broken windows, but it shouldn't even destroy the tower." replied Jeannie.

O'Neill thinking, "Your sounding like your brother before he blew up a solar system, at least from reports I have heard from Sheppard."

Handing Jack a stack of papers, "That is a study from the Asgard on the safety of this large of a generator. The designs are from the Asgard, they used ones like this on their worlds. We can make it better by using the extra power conduits from the city ship."

"What's the catch?" asked O'Neill.

Jeannie grinning, "We need about one hundred kilos of naquadria to power it per year."

"Naquadria? As unstable as that is?" asked O'Neill.

"The Asgard found how to handle it's instabilities. Along with a way to convert Naquadah into Naquadria safely." replied Jeannie.

"You have an answer for everything don't you?" asked O'Neill.

Jeannie just grinned at O'Neill.

"I want McKay, Carter and all the other eggheads to go over this, down to the last circuit. Start with Dr. Simpson, as she'll probably be leading the engineering." replied O'Neill

"Yes sir!" replied Jeannie, "Oh another thing we should be able to charge a Z.P.M. in about 5 days using this system."

Jeannie left O'Neill's office to find Dr. Simpson, whom she found having lunch in the mess hall, with Lindsey Novak.

"Hey you two, heard you all saved the planet yesterday from the killer citrus!" exclaimed Jeannie.

"Yeah that was some scary stuff, wish we could have gotten to the refuges on Corlan in time. Johansen said they appeared to have been dead for at least a day." replied Jenny.

"Well I was ordered to have you review something first Jenny, but I think Lindsey it would be good to get your eyes on it as well." replied Jeannie.

"You finally cooked up something in that lab?" asked Jenny.

Jeannie grinning, "A neutrino-ion generator the size of one of these towers, how about one trillion kilojoules of power?"

"One trillion kilojoules, that's enough to run everything here at full power." replied Novak.

"And it's been sitting under everyone's noses for the last two years." replied Jeannie.

"What?" asked Jenny.

"The Asgard database, they had designs for their own city generator they used." replied Jeannie, "We have everything we need to build it."

"Let's go, I want to see this now!" exclaimed Jenny.

The three ladies rushed off to Jeannie's Lab. She brought up the schematics and design documentation from the city's Asgard core. Over the next five hours, she listened to Lindsey and Jenny saying, "hmm" a lot. Jenny was furiously putting something into the computer.

"Ladies your welcome to stay here reviewing this as long as you need I need to run home for a little bit and I will back." replied Jeannie.

"Sure." mumbled Jenny.

Jeannie made her way to operations to the Asgard beam to transport her home. She appeared in the empty room off their garage they had setup for her to use for such purposes.

She made her way into the house, to Madison shouting, "Mommy!" as she ran to greet her mommy.

"How did your day go?" asked Kaleb as he gave her a quick kiss.

"Kaleb we maybe going to celebrate this weekend." answered Jeannie.

"That good?" asked Kaleb.

"Better than you can imagine. Let's have dinner. What did daddy fix for dinner tonight?" asked Jeannie.

"My favorite tofu chicken!" shouted Madison.

The Miller family sat down to a wonderful meal with tofu chicken, brussel sprouts, and quinoa. Jeannie enjoyed being able to work on Atlantis and thanks to Gen. O'Neill have a way to return home each night in Vancouver. She realized he really understood family. She tucked Madison into bed.

Upon returning to her husband she sat down with him.

"Think I need to return to work for an hour or two tonight. I left some people studying what I had put together and their review is important." Jeannie was telling Kaleb.

Kaleb sighing, "You sure?"

"I've been working there for five months and I beat you home every day except for today, don't you dare give me attitude mister!" chided Jeannie.

Kaleb grinning, "I can't help I like having you home. Go take care of what you need."

"Well maybe in a little bit, but right now I want to thank my husband for being the best." replied Jeannie leaning in to start a passionate kiss.

An hour later Jeannie was making her way back to her lab having just beamed back to Atlantis. When she arrived in her lab she found nobody there. A note on the keyboard read:

 _Meet us in my lab!_

 _Jenny._

Jeannie hurried down four flights of stairs to Jenny's lab. When she entered she was stopped by a shield. Jenny and Lindsey looked up.

Lindsey said, "Hold on let me lower the shield." as she pushed a couple of buttons.

"Look what we made for you?" asked Jenny, holding up a small clear cylinder with a flowing light.

"Is that a miniature generator?" asked Jeannie.

"Yes it's running on a microgram of naquadria." replied Jenny.

"How?" asked Jeannie.

"Using my Asgard core here in my lab. Having your own has some advantages." replied Jenny.

Jeannie amazed, "Gen. O'Neill will love this!"

"The design is amazing. It can be scaled up or down easily." replied Novak.

"I'll call for the science department to review it, and hopefully we can get started on it." replied Jeannie, "How long do you think it will take to build at the scale I'm proposing?"

"With supplies three months, using the Asgard beaming and the methods we used to build Midway Station." replied Jenny.


	18. Game Change

Jeannie Miller was not looking forward to this meeting. She was meeting with the science department to review her plans to turn a tower on Atlantis into a neutrino-ion generator. Her discovery of the technology in the Asgard database and the ability to scale it was a game changer for Homeworld Command. McKay, Volker, Zalenka, Porter, Park, Lee, Brody, Rush, Novak, and Simpson were all recalled to Earth, in addition Carter and Hailey were also attending.

"Let's get started. Gen. O'Neill is looking for your review of my report." informed Miller, "As you know I have been researching ways to generate energy at the level of Z.P.M.s or better. The General was big on the better part."

"You think you have found a way to do this?" asked Rush.

"No the Asgard however did. Let's go over the points. First the Z.P.M. is a compact device extremely small, nothing I have found will be nearly that compact for us to create. Second a Z.P.M. basically stores energy, it doesn't generate it. Third a device stored with that much energy can be extremely dangerous in the event of a breach in the device. I believe this is why the Asgard did not investigate this further." explained Miller.

"We know all of that, get to your point." McKay frustrated with this meeting.

"The Asgard used neutrino-ion generators on their ships to power them. We know early models used material from a protostar to power these drives, however the Asgard did move to use naquadria here in the later years. Their ships used anywhere between one to four of these generators. Early models generated one billion kilojoules of power, and the O'Neill class ships which used naquadria was generating three billion kilojoules per generator." explained Miller.

"Jeannie, we know all of this let's see how you think this compares to a Z.P.M. that generates twenty billion kilojoules." pushed McKay."

"Mer be quiet, let your sister talk." ordered Carter.

"Hey you don't get to call me Mer, only Jeannie can!" cried McKday.

"Mer be quiet! Thank you Col. Carter." replied Jeannie.

"Your welcome." replied Carter.

"The new Asgard cores, can generate about seven billion kilojoules unfortunately those do not scale. However the neutrino-ion generator does. Make it larger and it produces even more power. I have found the Asgard built these generators on the scale of city towers, to power their cities and colonies. We have tower, X1A, which is essentially empty here on Atlantis, fifty floors already with steps and a transport system, and virtually empty. I am proposing we convert this tower into a neutrino-ion generator. Each of you have a packet that contains a safety report done by the Asgard, the design specs, and simulations on the power output, each of you should review and bring any questions or concerns you have to me." explained Miller.

"How much fuel do we need?" asked Lee.

"100 kilos of naquadria per year based on these design specs." replied Miller.

"What is the power output expected to be?" aske Brody.

"One trillion kilojoules." replied Miller.

"One trillion with a T not a B?" asked McKay.

"Yes Mer trillion with a T." replied Miller.

"The full three Z.P.M.s is able to output sixty billion kilojoules. If your right and I do mean if! Then this would give us enough power to shield the entire planet if we were under attack. The city could be running at full power, full shields, and even the wormhole drive." explained McKay.

"It could also recharge a Z.P.M. in about five days." replied Miller, "Also here is a scaled down version of what we are creating." pulling the miniature generator from a bag.

"Lindsey and I created that two nights ago. I believe we can have the tower converted and ready to begin operation in about three months. Here is my engineering plan I created for this effort. Please review this as well." explained Simpson as she handed out the plan.

"Alright everyone let's go to our labs and research this, and poke holes in my sisters work." replied McKay, "O'Neill broke us away from our work on the city ship for this, which is probably a was of our time here."

Jeannie Miller sat in her lab waiting for anyone with any questions several hours had passed. She was planning her weekend with Kaleb and Madison. She hoped they could get out to see a play or a museum.

In walked Col. Carter, "Jeannie I've reviewed your plans and they look like a great plan. I can't believe this was sitting in the Asgard Core without us finding it."

"It was a foot note Colonel. It gave the basic design of the generator, but no other details. I barely caught it when I was reviewing it." replied Miller.

"Amazing well great work! I'm sure Gen. O'Neill will greenlight this immediately." replied Carter, "I have to return to Pegasus and my ship. Good Luck with Rodney, I'm sure he's kicking himself right now."

"Thanks Col. Carter!" replied Miller.

Rush passed Carter leaving the lab.

"Dr. Miller, have a question, why are we scaling this so large? With the Z.P.M.s being able to be recharged, and the city is able to operate at 5% of what your suggesting?" asked Rush.

"Dr. Rush, Gen. O'Neill has made me aware you know about Destiny and the Seed ships. I think you can imagine why." replied Miller.

"I wondered when that was going to come up. So is that something under your department?" asked Rush.

"For the moment yes it. It along with several other projects are under my department. They are kept quiet." replied Miller.

"Interesting, I know Col. Lorne requested me on the Daedalus, but I'd like to transfer back here and work with you on the Destiny project?" asked Rush.

"Do you like Tofu Fried Rice?" asked Miller.

"Without garlic." replied Rush.

"Your coming to dinner at my house tonight. I'll let my husband Kaleb know to plan for a guest, and he hates garlic so no worries." replied Miller.

"Sounds good. Well reviewing your design and the engineering plan, both look sound. I also reviewed the safety report, it's impressive the safety measures the Asgard put into it. Far beyond what the ancients ever did." replied Rush.

"I think that is because they began researching Z.P.M. technology when they had an accident, and destroyed a colony where that research was being done at. They lost a number of lives." explained Miller.

Dr. Lee and Brody just came in through the door.

"Jeannie, just a couple of questions for you." informed Dr. Lee.

"Go ahead Bill." replied Miller.

"I see here, the naquadria is actually made more unstable, allowing for a greater flow of energy, the Asgard research shows that the core of the naquadria atoms will then breakdown into other more unstable forms that will continue to produce energy, the device essentially works on a single atom at a time converting it into pure energy. This is the inherent safety protocol of this because you can shut it down at any point and just shield from the unstable material?" asked Lee.

"Yes think of it as funnel, each atom is converted at a time and undergoes rapid decay to convert the entire atom into energy, turn the faucet off and the the energy production stops. " explained Miller.

"Now the important question, how much are you enjoying finding this under your brother's nose?" asked Brody.

Miller grinning, "That has nothing to do with this. Anyone of us could have found this, if you were given time to research the Asgard Core and Ancient Database."

Two hours later, everyone but McKay had agreed everything looked good to them, they could find no flaws.

Rodney entered Jeannie's Lab, "I would have found this, if I had time to research into it."

"I know you would have Mer." replied Miller.

"It's not fair." replied McKay.

"Not fair? Your out saving the world. How many times have you saved this planet? And Atlantis and other worlds in Pegasus?" asked Miller.

"I've lost count." replied McKay.

"Mer?" replied Miller.

"OK, twenty seven times!" replied McKay.

"My point Mer, is you have done your part time and time again, plus your still doing it. Your work has made it possible for the rest of us to do this stuff now." replied Miller.

"Well I think this will work, I'll probably have to step in a fix a few things to get it working, you know the usual." replied McKay.

"Thanks Mer!" as she gave her brother a hug.

Rush walked into the lab, "Is this the right time for dinner?"

"Yes, we'll head up to the operations room to transport to my house." replied Miller.

McKay shocked, "Dinner?"

"Yes your sister invited me to dinner with her family tonight." replied Rush.

"Are you crazy? You don't know what your getting yourself into." exclaimed McKay.

"Meredith I know you don't like Dr. Rush, but that is no excuse to act that way." shouted Miller.

"I wasn't saying that to you, but to him." replied McKay looking at Rush, "Tofu Fried Chicken! Do you have any idea what your getting yourself into?!"

"Tofu fried rice" replied Rush.

"Tofu!" McKay looking at Rush, "Nevermind your just nuts." With that McKay left.

Rush and Miller headed to the Operations, using the Asgard transporter they were in her garage in seconds.

"We added this room to have a consistent spot to beam from and to." explained Miller.

"So you get to come home everynight? I figured O'Neill would have you locked away Dr. Miller" replied Rush.

Jeannie replied, "First here it's Jeannie, second Gen. O'Neill is more of a family man than I ever gave him credit. That was all his idea."

"Thank you Jeannie, and it's Nicholas." replied Nicholas.

Entering the house Jeannie, Madison came running, "Mommy! Who's your friend?"

"Madison this is Dr. Rush. Nicolas this is my daughter Madison." said Jeannie.

Kaleb came around the corner, "This must be Mr. Rush. Hi, I'm Kaleb."

"Dr. Rush but you can call me Nicolas." replied Nicolas.

Dinner passed pleasantly, with the tofu friend rice, despite McKay's warning. Afterward Nicholas was sitting with Kaleb while Jeannie put Madison to bed.

"Kaleb, you have intelligent wife, and a beautiful daughter. You are one lucky man." replied Nicholas.

Kaleb seeing a tear in Nicholas's eye, "Thank you. Do you have a family?"

"I had a wife, she passed last year. Cancer it's a horrible thing. We never were able to have children." replied Nicholas.

"I'm sorry, I can't imagine." replied Kaleb.

"Thank you, I have my good days and bad days." replied Nicholas, "Let's change the subject. How much do you know of what your wife does?"

"Well I know about the city, and I know about the Pegasus galaxy, but don't ask me to explain what she does, other than math. I'm an english major, most of what she says is so far over my head." replied Kaleb.

"I work with the smartest people on this planet, Kaleb. Please don't ever tell Rodney I said that. Your wife is right there at the top of that list, only three maybe four of us can understand what she has come up with. You should be proud." replied Nicholas.

"Thank you. I have always been proud. She is an amazing wife and mother." replied Kaleb.

Jeannie returned and they continued talking into the night.

The following day, Gen. O'Neill called a meeting. Woolsey, Landry, Caldwell, McKay, Simpson, and Miller, were all present.

"Dr. McKay thank you and your team for the analysis of the N.I.G. so quickly." replied O'Neill.

McKday puzzled, "N.I.G. as in the neutrino-ion generator?"

"Of course I mean the generator. With the feed back you have given, Simpson has an engineering plan, we have a green light for this project." replied O'Neill.

"Green light already?" asked Simpson.

"The I.O.A. didn't take thirty minutes to agree to this. The potential this provides nobody even argued. Particularly when Gen. O'Neill started talking about increasing the presence of teams from other countries in the labs and engineering." replied Woolsey.

"Simpson coordinate with me on anything you need from the scrap of the city ship, and we will get it brought back to Earth." informed Landry.

Simpson nodding, "Conduit Sir. We need as much of the primary conduit that we can find."

"Will have the salvage teams on it." replied Landry.

"I assume this means my teams are done with repairing the city ship, that it will be scrapped?" asked McKay.

"No Rodney your still on track to repair and return the City Ship. However our plan has shifted, instead of going to Heliopolis, it will be positioned in the Lagrange 3 point. Hidden from Earth." replied O'Neill.

"You want to use it as a space station?" asked McKay.

"Now that we have a way to charge Z.P.M.s in a week, yes we will keep it out in space, as part of our Earth Force base. It will be used as a repair dock, and defense platform." replied O'Neill.

"We will be outfitting it with Asgard Beam weapons, the Mark IX Hyperspace and Phase Missiles, running the drone factory at full capacity." replied Caldwell, "Once it is in place, Earth Force will be based out it, we're going to give it the name of Pacifica."

"We will build the ships here on Atlantis, and they will be serviced at Pacifica." replied O'Neill.

"Which brings up an important point. We are working on a new ship design, based on the Aurora and Asgard technology. It will be the F-306 called the Solstice class. It will feature the Aurora class upgraded with the Mark IX Hyperspace and Phase Missiles, Asgard core, plasma beams, and transporters." replied Caldwell.

"Dr. Miller you will continue on with your other research, and providing any assistance need by Dr. Simpson in building your generator." replied O'Neill.

"In that regards, there is someone else I would like to add to my team General." replied Miller.

"Give me the name and if they can pass security clearance you got them." replied O'Neill.

"They already have clearance, Dr. Nicholas Rush, sir." replied Miller.

"You want Rush now? What is it with this guy?" asked O'Neill.

"He ate the tofu fried chicken!" signed McKay.

"Tofu fried rice." remarked Miller.

"Everyone who eats with him likes the guy?" asked O'Neill, "I'll have to invite him over for Jell-O."

"Dr. Rush has a key interest in one of my projects, and he is brilliant. Honestly he's one of only a few people on this planet who can understand this work." replied Miller.

"Gen. Caldwell that is up to you and Col. Lorne." replied O'Neill.

"Dr. Miller let me talk to Col. Lorne and I will get back to you on that." replied Caldwell.

"Thank you sir!" replied Miller.

Then a flash of light and Gen. O'Neill was no longer in the room with them. Landry and Caldwell rushing out to Operations Control.

"O'Neill's been beamed out of here. Notify the Odyssey in orbit to be on the lookout." ordered Caldwell.

"Airmen did sensors detect anything? Where did Gen. O'Neill get beamed too?" asked Landry.

"Sir the Odyssey is reporting a Goa'uld Cargo ship came uncloaked moments before, they had a brief sensor reading of an Asgard ship." replied the airmen.

O'Neill found himself standing on an Asgard ship, in front of him was Vala, struggling with an Asgard on the floor.

"Sorry sir, I couldn't contact you first. He's a slippery little guy." replied Vala.

"Loki stop fighting her right now!" yelled O'Neill, "I sent her here."

Loki stopped struggling, "You were aware I was not on Orilla?"

"I know you, of course you were not on Orilla. Now stand up, and let's talk, I can help you." ordered O'Neill.

"O'Neill how can you help?" asked Loki.

"First things first, I need to contact Atlantis." replied O'Neill, walking over to a control panel, "Atlantis this is Gen. O'Neill. Stand Down. Vala had to beam me out in an emergency everything is OK. Please have rest of SG-1 with Dr. Beckett, ready to beam aboard the Asgard vessel in orbit."

Landry over the communicator, "Did you say Asgard vessel?"

O'Neill smiling, "Yes Asgard, I'll explain in a little while."

Vala smiling, "They may look fragile, but they are slippery and wiggly making them hard to hold."

Loki glaring, "How did you beam aboard my ship?"

"I'm a pirate, I have my ways." replied Vala, "That should have him busy in that brain of his for a while."

A few minutes later Landry over the communicator, "SG-1 and Dr. Beckett ready to beam aboard."

"Roger that." replied O'Neill, who moved a few crystals and SG-1 with Dr. Beckett appeared on the bridge with them.

Jackson staring at the Asgard in front of him, "Loki! I should have known."

"Indeed." replied Teal'c.

"Loki? You mean the God of Mischief Loki?" asked Mitchell.

"Mischief yes, god no." replied O'Neill.

"I thought the Asgard all committed suicide?" asked Hailey.

"I should have known Loki wouldn't go out like that. So this is what you've been doing?" asked Jackson.

Vala grinning, "Yes this was my mission that O'Neill sent me on. It's been boring! Someone owes me time shopping."

O'Neill pointing at Dr. Beckett, "Tell him what you have found."

"Gen. O'Neill asked me to investigate your DNA degradation issue. I wasn't able to find a way to prevent the cloning from degrading." replied Beckett.

"Then you can be of no assistance to me." replied Loki.

"Wrong, I can't keep the cloning from degrading you. However I can return your DNA, to it's original form, from ten thousand years ago." informed Beckett.

"How is this possible?" asked Loki.

"The Ancient Database has about four hundred different DNA references stored in it's records for Asgard. Using a DNA device we have, I can convert the DNA in your body to one of those DNA sequences. With additional treatments, using the machine I would be able to regenerate your body fully to a non-cloned state." replied Beckett.

Loki, visibly shaken could not respond.

"I have enough DNA references that I would have been able to provide enough genetic diversity to have saved your race, if we had it before." replied Beckett.

Loki trembling, "You will share this with me?"

"Yes we will, but we also want your help." replied O'Neill.

"You have our technology, what more do you need?" asked Loki.

"I said your help, not your technology. The Vanir in the Pegasus galaxy." replied O'Neill noticing the shocked looks on everyone, "Think you could help us bring them in to receive the treatment?"

"I have maintained contact with them since they split off from the Asgard. I can contact them, but they have no way of traversing the galaxies." replied O'Neill.

"I will give you a stargate address, they will arrive their and meet my people, and they will use our gate network to come back to the Milky Way, they will be returned here to Earth to be patched up by Dr. Beckett." replied O'Neill.

"I believe they will find these terms acceptable O'Neill." replied Loki, "How can we ever repay you?"

"As you all have no home, I'd like for you to stay here on Earth on Atlantis. Where you can help us as we expand to other galaxies, and fulfill the role left to use by the Ancients and Asgard." replied O'Neill.


	19. Asgard Returns

Loki looking at O'Neill, "I can not speak for the Vanir, however I will pledge my allegiance to the people of Earth, the keepers of my people's legacy, in return for the treatments from your Dr. Beckett. I would like to review this procedure before it is performed."

"SG-1 I'll speak to Gen. Landry but consider this your primary mission to work with Loki oversee him for now, and bring the Vanir home. Loki you will accompany Dr. Beckett and he will start your treatments immediately after you review the procedure." replied O'Neill.

Mitchell looking at O'Neill, "Hailey and I will remain here on board Loki's ship, Teal'c and Daniel will you please escort Loki, to Dr. Beckett's Lab. Vala I believe you have a ship that needs to be dealt with in orbit."

"Oh yeah that ship, yes I'll head back over to it and land it back on Atlantis." replied Vala.

"Daniel Jackson you look troubled. Are you not happy that we can provide some assistance to the Asgard in rebuilding their race?" asked Teal'c.

"Oh no I'm happy about that. I'm just trying to figure out how Vala, got on board this ship from a Goa'uld Cargo ship." replied Jackson.

"Pirate code, can't tell you." replied Vala.

"Indeed." replied Teal'c.

"Your not going to share that secret with us Vala?" asked Hailey.

"Sorry kiddos, you don't ask a Pirate lady that question." replied Vala, as she activated the Asgard console to beam her to the cargo ship.

"Hailey beam the 5 of us to Atlantis please." ordered O'Neill.

"Yes sir!" replied Hailey, as she activate the beam.

Mitchel alone with Hailey, "How do you think she did it?"

"I have no idea, but notice the General wasn't worried about it?" answered Hailey.

"Yes, he knows a lot more than he let's on. I want you to go over this ship find what all Loki has been up to, and find out if he has any information we don't." replied Mitchell, "I'm going to search the ship to make sure he doesn't have any humans on board for experiments."

Over the course of the next four hours, Cap. Hailey reviewed the logs the ship, discovered Loki had been experimenting on humans, but they had all been placed back home. She downloaded the list to Atlantis, for security to check on people there. Mitchell searched the ship and found nothing except a locked door. It was pretty empty. He met back up with Cap. Hailey and asked "Can you land this ship on Atlantis?"

"Yes that shouldn't be a problem. Let me access the navigation system." replied Hailey.

"I'll contact Atlantis tell them to expect us." replied Mitchell.

"Colonel, it appears there is a protocol here for docking this ship at Atlantis." replied Hailey.

"Really? Anything special?" asked Mitchell.

"It appears there is a special dock for an Asgard ship on Atlantis." replied Hailey, "This should make it very easy to land." She then acitivated the docking procedure.

The ship easily entered the atmosphere and approached Atlantis, toward the southeast pier with the training facility. Mitchell and Hailey watched as the recruits scurried about, as the ship settled over head. The ship settled over the water on the eastern side of the pier and lowered itself down gently onto the water. Docking clamps came out and attached to the ship. The first time in over ten thousand years an Asgard ship had docked with Atlantis.

Meanwhile Teal'c, Daniel, O'Neill, Beckett, and Loki transported down to Atlantis.

"Loki quick question, how many Asgard make up the Vanir?" asked O'Neill.

"When they split off from the Asgard, they numbered over a thousand." replied Loki, "However the last contact I had with them, they only numbered about five hundred."

"Dr. Beckett take Loki over to your lab, show him the procedure please and if he is satisfied, then begin them." ordered O'Neill.

O'Neill headed to his office, waving to Landry and Caldwell for a meeting. Everyone settled into O'Neill's office.

"So you have something to tell us?" asked Caldwell.

"I believe we will be adding an Asgard Science ship to the fleet along with Asgard scientists." replied O'Neill.

"I saw their planet destroyed. How did you know Loki was out there?" asked Landry.

"Loki is a rules breaker, he isn't going to go down like that. Just a gut feeling." replied O'Neill.

"That's what Vala has been up to?" asked Landry.

"Yes, she should be bringing the cargo ship back anytime." replied O'Neill, "You two should know, Loki is going to help us make contact with the Vanir in Pegasus, and we are going to bring them here for the procedure Dr. Beckett has put together. Also we are offering the remaining Asgard a place to stay here in Atlantis for their continued help, in a free exchange of information." replied O'Neill.

"How many are you talking about?" asked Landry.

"Loki is estimating less than five hundred." replied O'Neill, "Col. Davis already has a tower set aside for them. He was prepared for one thousand."

"General you seem to know a great many of things since Atlantis has been back. Care to share how?" asked Caldwell.

Landry leaning in, "I've been wondering the same thing."

O'Neill walks over to a cabinet of Ancient design. Pressing his had against it, a drawer opens up. It is full of notebooks. "Gentlemen outside of Carter and Jackson, you two are the only other ones that know about this. The last time I had the repository of knowledge downloaded into my head, I took notes." replied O'Neill as he closed it back up.

"Sir what all do you have in there?" asked Landry.

"Many things general, I have things to look up and explanations of why things are the way they are." replied O'Neill.

"Is there anything in them that we should know about?" asked Caldwell.

"Gentlemen, I have not predicted the future. I know why we can't find any instructions on how to build a Z.P.M. I know locations of worlds abandoned by the Ancients, I know of what races they were monitoring in Pegasus and here in the Milky Way before leaving. I knew there was an advanced genetics lab here on Atlantis, there was manufacturing system here on Atlantis, and other things." explained O'Neill.

"That's why you ordered the investigation into all the labs here, and why you setup Project Recovery. It have anything to do with the Pacifica?" asked Caldwell.

"Actually no, I know the location of the city ships like Atlantis that are out there. There are more than Atlantis and Pacifica, but the others are out of our reach. I supported your plan to evacuate Pegasus, because I know of two other races we have not encountered in Pegasus. Your plan was perfect timing to get everyone out. The N.I.G. will help unlock a considerable number of those doors." replied O'Neill.

"Doors or stargates? Before we couldn't possibly send people out to those other galaxies without a way back for them. What do you know General?" asked Landry.

"Gentlemen please give it time, trust me. We are in for a wild and amazing ride." replied O'Neill.

Meanwhile, Teal'c, Daniel, and Beckett are escorting Loki to this genetics lab.

"Loki are there any others that may have escaped the destruction of Orilla?" asked Jackson.

"Daniel Jackson I do not believe so. The High Council activated the remote detonation of all our facilities when they imploded Orilla. I argued against the action, that it should be our choice at the least. I was barely able to deactivate my remote detonation in time, and jump to hyperspace as Orilla imploded." replied Loki.

"I am sorry for you loss, Loki. I lost the people of Abydos who were my family." replied Jackson.

"I have read your records of that action Daniel Jackson. Your event was forced on you, the destruction of Orilla, was a choice my people made on their own. Similiar yes, but different."

"Loki, here is my lab." replied Beckett, "This is the DNA Device, you would be put in it, we would then be able to see your DNA here on this holographic display."

Looking at the console, "Now if you look here you can see the DNA samples I have in the database for your people." Loki steps up to the console and beings to review the DNA sequences.

"Your have Supreme Commander Thor's full DNA sequence?" replied Loki.

"Yes he is one of the last ones that were scanned." replied Beckett.

Loki spent the next few hours reviewing the data and how the procedure will work. After he was convinced the procedure was with merit, he began working with Becket to create the genetic profile that he desired of his body. They used the DNA of an Asgard named Ran as their basis. Once they had everything ready Loki entered the DNA Device, and Dr. Beckett began the procedure, replacing the existing DNA with a new DNA was easy, it was the regenerative procedure that would begin to reconstruct the body according to the new DNA that would take time.

Meanwhile Mitchell was standing before a sealed door he could not enter. Hailey having docked the ship was trying to get the door open. Fortunately she had spent considerable time studying Asgard technology. After thirty minutes the door opened. Mitchell gasped when he saw the contents of the room.

"Atlantis, this is Mitchell, get Gen. O'Neill over here on the Asgard vessel now!" Mitchell called over the communicator.

Hailey standing and staring, "Is that?"

"Gen. O'Neill will know for sure." replied Mitchell.

Ten minutes later, O'Neill is beamed on to the bridge.

"What is it Mitchell? I was in the middle of Jell-O, and after today I need it." asked O'Neill.

"Follow me sir." replied Mitchell. Who led O'Neill down several hallways and down two decks.

Mitchell pointing into a room, "Sir!"

O'Neill stepped into the room, "Thor, how can this be? I read Landry's report Thor beamed down to detonate their planet. He was at ground zero."

"I don't know sir, this appears to be Thor, and this appears to Freyja." replied Mitchell.

"Have Atlantis beam me directly to where Loki is at." ordered O'Neill, "You two guard this room with your life."

Two minutes later O'Neill beamed into Beckett's Lab. Loki was getting used to the changes he had underwent. O'Neill realized he looked a little taller.

"Why didn't you tell me Loki?" yelled O'Neill.

Loki looking up, "I assume you found a way into my ships vault."

"Yes we did, and you have Thor in stasis?" asked O'Neill.

"Along with my mate Freyja. I choose not to tell you until I knew this procedure would work." replied Loki, "I will need your help when I revive Thor. He was put in stasis against his will."

"Please explain from the beginning." replied O'Neill.

"Thor was on board the Odyssey and beamed back to Orilla to activate the detonation. I was able to beam him out and into stasis on board my ship before Orilla detonated, escaping to Hyperspace under the cover of the implosion." explained Loki.

"Good job! I guess Freyja is self explanatory." replied O'Neill, "Let's go wake Thor up. You should have told me immediately."

"I do apologize O'Neill, I wanted to be sure this procedure would work." replied Loki.

The team beamed over to Loki's ship. Beckett was preparing his lab, to replace Thor with his original DNA.

"Alright wake him up Loki." ordered O'Neill.

Loki pushed a few controls on the console. Thor's stasis pod opened up. Thor raising gently, confused about where he is at, spotting Loki.

"Loki what have you done?" asked Thor, "O'Neill you are here? Where am I?"

"Loki kidnapped you, and put you in stasis while he searched for a cure." replied O'Neill.

Thor blinking, "Loki, you appear different, what have you done."

"I have done nothing but preserved your life, as the noblest of our race." replied Loki, "The people of Earth have found the cure. I have received the first treatment of a series that will take me back prior to our cloning."

"O'Neill what have you done?" asked Thor.

"I knew at least one Asgard would use any measure to escape death, we caught Loki here this morning. Dr. Beckett has found a way to replace your DNA with your original DNA of your people." replied O'Neill.

"How is this possible?" asked Thor.

"This ship is docked at Atlantis which is back on Earth, we found a genetics lab on it, and stuff on your DNA. Anyway let's get you to Beckett so he can begin your treatments and I guess you better get Freyja as well. Thor there is much to catch you up on, and will spend as much time as needed doing so." replied O'Neill.

The next morning, Thor arrived in O'Neill's office. O'Neill and Jackson spent the the morning catching Thor up on everything that had transpired since he entered stasis. Thor agreed to O'Neill's plan to bring the Vanir to Atlantis to keep an eye on them and to help rebuild the Asgard. Thor was impressed with everything the people of Earth has accomplished while he was in stasis.

Loki entered the office, escorted by Teal'c, "I have contacted the Vanir, they will meet your team at the stargate you provided in two days. They would like for myself and Thor, to be there as well to show the procedure is real."

"Excellent SG-1 and PJ-1 will accompany the both of you." replied O'Neill.

Atlantis was busy preparing quarters for the Asgard for when they arrived. Freyja was assisting in this endeavor providing recommendations on items for them. The three Asgard received their second round of treatments, they were noticeably different.

Two days later on P2A-221 SG-1, PJ-1 Thor and Loki were waiting for the Vanir to arrive, when two figures in mechanical suits beam down near the gate to them.

"Loki, you have changed, so have you Thor." came a voice from one of the suited individuals.

"Please remove the suit so we see you." asked Thor.

The two individuals removed their suits.

"Sol, and Mani it has been a long time." welcomed Loki.

"Our scans show us that your message was true. The children of the Ancients have found our cure?" asked Sol.

"Yes they have shown their true friendship to our people." replied Thor.

"How do you intend for us to travel to Earth from here?" asked Mani.

"We will dial the gate, this will take you to a station we have between the Pegasus and Milky Way galaxies, once there you will enter a gate to the Milky Way. When you exit the stargate you will be on a planet we call Corlan, and form there we will dial Earth. Is that acceptable?" asked Mitchell.

"How is this possible? A stargate can not traverse that great of a distance without a tremendous power system. This gate does not have such a system." asked Sol.

"We have learned much over the years, we have established this system without the need for the power system." replied Jackson

Loki nodded, "Daniel Jackson speaks the truth, that is how we traveled here."

"Yes, that will work." replied Mani.

"Mani and Sol, Thor will be using a scanner he has brought along to watch for any devices that we will need to ask you to leave here." explained Jackson.

"We understand our meeting last time Jackson was not on a pleasant note." replied Sol, "Please understand our actions have been driven by out desperation to save our people, that same desperation will have us accept your requirements."

"Please have the others begin beaming down." ordered Mitchell.

"Very well." replied Sol.

Daniel activated the stargate for the bridge network, as several hundred Vanir began to beam in. The Vanir began exiting their suits, and the suits began to beam out.

Sol explained, "The suits and our technology will return to our planet, if we ever need them again we can call on them."

The Vanir began to enter the gate. True to their word they carried no weapons, only some data crystals with their recorded knowledge they turned over to Thor to review. two hours later, four hundred seventy three Vanir were being escorted to the quarters they had setup. Thor and Loki had been instructed in how to use the machine, to assist Dr. Beckett in performing the procedures, as it would take considerable amount of time to complete. Thor determined that it would take at least 8 Earth months before completing the procedures.


	20. Settling In

Life had changed on Atlantis. The arrival of the remaining Asgard, introduced a number of new minds to Homeworld Command. Providing them treatment was the priority that kept them occupied for a while. Loki had taken over role of performing the procedure to the remaining Asgard. Thor had helped initially but left it to Loki, who was training Sol to assist as well. Thor was meeting with the Generals.

"O'Neill thank you for inviting me to this meeting to represent the Asgard." greeted Thor.

"Thor this is Gen Caldwell, he used to work with Heimdale on the Odyssey, this is Mr. Woolsey he is our liason with other nations of the world, and you know Gen Landry." replied O'Neill.

"It is good to see you Gen. Landry under pleasant circumstances. Gen. Caldwell I had heard much from Heimdale about you, it is good to see you. Mr. Woolsey I remember O'Neill talking about you, it is good to see you." greeted Thor.

"Thor let me catch you up. We meet here to discuss our plans when necessary to coordinate our plans. Gen. Caldwell is in charge of our fleet of ships. Gen. Landry is in charge of our teams that travel off world. Rodney McKay is in charge of our science department, and Jenny Simpson is in charge of engineering. Jeannie Miller is in charge of our high energy projects." explained O'Neill.

"Jeannie Miller has spoken to me on the building of the neutrino-ion generator. I believe it is an excellent idea." replied Thor.

"First off we would like you to join us in these meeting in the future, to oversee Asgard affairs here at Atlantis." requested O'Neill.

Thor nodded.

"Now Jenny Simpson is overseeing the building of the N.I.G. we would like for some of your people to assist her if possible. Gen. Landry has teams bringing back materials salvaged from the debris of the city ship that we are fixing up in Pegasus." asked O'Neill.

"I believe we have several Asgard that would be excellent candiates to assist in this endeavor. I believe we could accelerate the construction of your N.I.G. and have it ready in two of your Earth weeks." replied Thor.

"Two weeks?" asked Landry.

"Yes General, this would be larger than any we have built however it is a simple procedure." replied Thor.

"Thor I don't understand why the Ancients didn't use this technology to power Atlantis?" asked Caldwell.

"This technology was known to them, however Naquadria was not known. They relied on the device you call a Z.P.M. that could easily be carried." replied Thor

"Thor buddy, we have put together a list of projects that we would like your help on. Many of them are probably simply for your people but we would like your help, if your willing? In particular Gen. Caldwell here would like your help in designing our next generation of ships. A cross between Ancient Aurora class, Asgard Core design, and Daedalus Class we developed." asked O'Neill.

"I believe I can find suitable Asgard to assist in these projects. Gen. Caldwell I will be honored to assist in the design of your ship." replied Thor, "O'Neill I have a request of you."

"For you Thor anything." replied O'Neill.

Thor stated, "The Asgard are not accustomed to the ways of humans as I am. It would be beneficial if their was a teacher that could help us to understand your language, and customs."

"I think we can find you a teacher. Let me find the appropriate person." replied O'Neill.

Thor asked, "In addition we would prefer if we could setup our own facilities for consumption?"

"You want your own mess hall for your food. I will have Col. Davis work out a space for you." replied O'Neill.

"It has been requested that we continue to have access to the substance you call Jell-O. I'm fond of the blue." replied Thor.

"Blue Jell-o, I knew you were my kind of guy. We can share Jell-O." replied O'Neill.

"What is it with the Jell-O? Freya of the Tok'ra is crazy about the green." asked Landry.

"Master Bra'tac likes the orange." replied Caldwell.

"Maybe we should give out Jell-O to the galaxy and make friends everywhere." replied O'Neill.

Thor grinning, "That would be wise."

The next few weeks proved to be very interesting. With the Asgard working on the N.I.G. the project was completed in two weeks. Thor came back with designs of the BC-306BC-306, entered into the Ancient Database, and the city's shipyard had been prepared to build the new design. A few Asgard volunteered to return to Pegasus to assist on the repairs of the city ship, however O'Neill declined.

A week later Rodney McKay, Jeannie Miller, Gen. O'Neill, Gen. Landry, Richard Woolsey, Gen. Caldwell, Thor, Lindsey Novak, and Jenny Simpson were gathered in the base of the N.I.G. Primary energy conduits had been installed and connected to the various systems, redundancy had been built into the system, these were not currently active. Today was the day the city would switch from the Z.P.M. it was using to the N.I.G..

"Well let's do this. Dr. Miller will you please turn it on." ordered O'Neill.

"Yes sir!" replied Miller, as she walked over to the console. She entered a few commands. The entire tower came to life it was a rainbow of colors stretching the full height of the tower.

Simpson monitoring a console, "Generator is active, power is stable, we are ready to connect to Atlantis."

"Activating connection now." replied Miller, entering a few commands. The primary conduit came to life with a blue glow.

"That it?" asked O'Neill.

"Sorry General that's it." replied Miller.

Col. Davis over the communicator, "Gen. O'Neill, everyone may want to return to operations. Some things you may want to see."

"Everything ok Davis?" asked O'Neill over the communicator.

"I believe so sir. But I think you want to see this." replied Davis.

"On our way." replied O'Neill.

Everyone moved up to Operations, on entering they could see several displays were showing new displays.

"What are those?" asked O'Neill. Thor and Dr. McKay went to work on the Ancient consoles.

Thor was first, "That display is a shipyard that has begun production of an BC-306. That is a countdown showing how long until completion."

"You mean in sixty seven days I'll have an BC-306?" asked Caldwell.

"No in sixty seven days, five hours, forty seven minutes and fifty two seconds you will have an F-306." replied Thor.

"These are displays showing what the automated factories on Atlantis are building. The system is building equipment for an additional DNA Devices like the Asgard need." replied McKay.

"You mean the system determined we needed additional DNA Devices and started creating them?" asked Landry.

"Yes sir. The ancient database, is a complete A.I. that is just coming active." replied McKay.

Landry and Caldwell each looked at O'Neill who was grinning.

"Anything new appearing in the database McKay?" asked O'Neill.

"Let me look." replied McKay, punching away at the console, "How did you know?"

"Just a hunch." replied O'Neill, "So what's there? Z.P.M. details?"

"Yes how to build a Z.P.M. in fact there is special lab that has been sealed for building them. If I'm reading this correctly we can build a Z.P.M. in about a month each, then they just have to be charged." replied McKay looking at O'Neill in disbelief.

"Dr. Miller I'm putting this under your department, unless I'm mistaken you will find a number of things related to High Energy." order O'Neill.

Woolsey asked, "Gen. O'Neill what is going on?"

"Folks, we just proved to the ancients that we are capable of handling their research, by creating a power source more powerful than a Z.P.M., once the Ancient Database detected this, we passed the last of the three tests needed to be given access. First we had to save the humans of Pegasus, our evacuation covered this. Second, we had to return Atlantis to Earth, and third we had to show we could handle their technology and the N.I.G. was the key." replied O'Neill.

"How did you know about this? Who else knew about this?" asked Woolsey.

"The Ancient Repository of Knowledge." replied Thor.

O'Neill grinning, "I took notes the last time."

"No O'Neill, this opened the entire contents of the Ancient Repository of Knowledge in the database." replied Thor.

"Excuse me?" asked O'Neill.

"I think he's right. As large as the Ancient Database was, it's grown and I mean considerably. What we had access to before this was four or maybe five percent of everything now." replied Rodney.

"First things first people we have two remaining projects left that are nearing completion we're not going to drop the ball now. We continue the evacuation from Pegasus. you get back to Pegasus and get that ship ready to fly, we will have Z.P.M.s ready for you. Dr. Miller will start examining this." ordered O'Neill.

People were reporting many new things that started happening around the city. The Ancient A.I. was everywhere providing information, resources as possible. The Operations teams where struggling to keep up and learn everything new, until the A.I. finally asked if they would like training. Two days of training and they had learned how to handle the systems. The A.I. even had detected the command structure and recognized O'Neill as the commander of Atlantis. The Ancient A.I. had reported low on certain resources, Naquadah, and Trinium, two very difficult to resources to acquire.

Mani provided a significant step in resolving the resource issue. Finding in the Ancient database an automated mining device that could mine and refine the resources. He added a few Asgard tweaks, that made use of their transport beams, and was working on a variant using wraith culling beam. He hoped to be able to store resources as energy leaving the device able to stay in the field collecting more resources. Thor identified several planets that were uninhabited that contained good quantities of the Naquadah and Trinium for mining.

Dr. Miller was reviewing the creation of the Z.P.M. it required a resource known as medalon. She discovered this was a rare substance that was used to contain a region of subspace time. Her review of the Ancient Database, showed that P3R-272 was the only known source in the Milky Way. Gen. Landry assigned SG-1 to finding the medalon on P3R-272, as that planet was known to be a small room with no access except via the stargate. Daniel was doing research in the Ancient Database to learn more about the planet.

Teal'c had been to Dakara, meeting with the factions of the Jaffa there. Bra'tac had identified twenty Jaffa from the various factions that he knew to recommend to join the recruits of the Tau'ri. The Jaffa leaders were satisfied, as Bra'tac selected from each faction, those he knew of their honor. This would give them a chance to learn more about the Tau'ri.

Teal'c stood before the Jaffa recruits, "Today you will travel with me to the home of the Tau'ri. You will join in their recruit training program. If you think your training as a Jaffa was difficult this is not for you. Myself and one named Ronon Dex have developed this training program, you will find this as the greatest challenge you have ever faced. For those of you who view the Tau'ri as puny, let me remind you, they were the ones who stood up to Goa'uld, and led the fight to them. It was the Tau'ri that brought an end to the Ori invasion. What ever prejudice you may have set it aside. You will find it will only hinder your training."

With that he led group through to Atlantis. Where they found a group of twenty recruits waiting for them on the other side of the gate being led by Ronon. The scuffle lasted just a minute, before the Jaffa was unarmed. Teal'c stepped through the stargate then.

"I see you were not ready for the simplest of attacks, and were easily defeated by a group of Tau'ri. Let this be your first lesson, you must always be ready for an attack." yelled Teal'c.

Lt. Adams offered a hand to a Jaffa on the ground, "If it makes you feel any better Teal'c and Ronon took down over fifty of us on our first day. You put up an excellent fight I believe we have much to learn from each other. They call me Adams, what is your name?"

"I am called O'vac." said the Jaffa.

"We're on the same team now, and we all watch our backs for Teal'c and Ronon. Those two can strike anywhere at any time. They got me three nights ago asleep." informed Adams.

"I see this will be different training." replied O'vac.

The Jaffa was escorted to the training pier where they received their uniforms and had to give up their staff weapons and armor.


	21. Flight

Two weeks had passed since the N.I.G. had been brought online, Atlantis had charged up three Z.P.M.s. The system was working wonderfully.

General Caldwell was meeting with PJ-1 on Atlantis, Beckett, Woolsey and O'Neill had joined them.

"I have run tests for the last week General, everything is checking out good. I think we are as good as we can be to try and fly Pacifica here." explained McKay.

"The plan will be to launch into orbit, and then we will land the Daedalus, Apollo and Hammond on Pacifica, they will travel with her back to the Milky Way. They will be prepared to beam everyone out of Atlantis and jump to hyperspace if necessary." ordered Caldwell.

"Rodney any surprises?" asked Sheppard.

"Nothing technical, we've been over every system. Pacifica is working better than Atlantis was when we first flew her off of Lantea." replied McKay.

Beckett asked, "Why am I here?"

"Your my backup, as you are the only other person who has flown a city ship." replied Sheppard.

Teyla said, "The last of the worlds will be evacuated tomorrow. Timing on this could not be better."

"Seems odd to think all humans have left Pegasus, how long will it take the wraith to realize it?" asked Ronon.

"Not all humans, we have five worlds who would not evacuate. We believe they are all wraith worshippers." replied Teyla.

"As I said all humans have left." replied Ronon. Everyone knowing Ronon's feeling toward wraith worshippers.

"Unfortunately we could not make them, it was their choice. Honestly we have done much better than I ever expected." replied Woolsey.

Sheppard shaking his head, "I still don't understand where Larrin and her people have went. Col. Carter spread the satellites over the entire galaxy. Where could they be? Col. Lorne even sent out several subspace signals, with no response."

"General bring our ships and people home. As you know there are two additional races in Pegasus I do not want us to encounter at this time." ordered O'Neill.

"General can you add any additional information about these two races, how are they worse than the wraith?" asked McKay.

"One is the Cla'tee, we found information on them in the newly opened section of the Ancient Database. They are an insectoid race, they are extremely aggressive, but if you avoid their space, they leave you alone according to the database. They had weapons that were comparable to Atlantis ten thousand years ago. They are not the ones I'm afraid of encountering. The Orins, are the main concern. According to what little information a single ship of their's destroyed seven Ancient bases and thirteen Aurora Class ships in Pegasus before they were stopped. They ancients considered them as having more advanced technology than they had. That is all that we know about them." explained O'Neill.

"We'll make it a point to avoid them." replied Sheppard.

"McKay how long will it take to fly back here with the stardrive?" asked Caldwell.

"I believe it should take no more than twenty five to thirty hours." replied McKay.

"General Caldwell you have a go for launch in twenty four hours. Once the last planet is evacuated." replied O'Neill.

"That gives me just enough time to run a diagnostic routines again with the three Z.P.M.s." replied McKay.

With that, PJ-1 boarded a Puddle Jumper, taking Gen. Caldwell and Dr. Beckett with them. They would all be on board Atlantis, Gen. Caldwell was not going to sit this one out, with his new Earth Force base on the line he was going to be there. Once on P4J-392, Rodney immediately went to install the three Z.P.M.s. Running diagnostics over the next few hours verifying all systems were working just fine, everything checked out. Daedalus and Hammond were in orbit. The Apollo was covering the last world to be evacuated, and was a short jump in hyperspace to P4J-392. Sheppard's team got settled on Pacifica for the night.

The next day on scheduel, Apollo exited Hyperspace with the evacuation complete.

Caldwell looked at Sheppard, "Let's do this Colonel."

"Yes sir!" replied Sheppard, taking his position in the Ancient Chair. Reclining back in it for the launch.

"Activating the shield." announced Sheppard. A slight hum could be heard as the shield formed around the ship.

"Everything is looking good." called out McKay monitoring the systems.

"Activating the stardrive." announced Sheppard. A vibration could be felt through the city ship, as it began to break loose from the planet it had set for ten thousand years.

"Adjust the inertial dampeners please." asked McKay. Sheppard made a slight change and the vibration stopped.

"Exiting the atmosphere ... now." announced Sheppard.

"Atmosphere is holding, everything is looking good." replied McKay.

"Shrink the shields for the other ships to land." ordered Caldwell.

Sheppard made a few adjustments, "Have them land."

Caldwell over a communicator, "All ships have a go for landing."

Sheppard watched as all three ships began their decent onto the piers. Once each had landed he adjusted the gravity to hold them into place.

"OK everyone is on board bring up the shields and take us home Colonel." ordered Caldwell.

Sheppard extended the shields over the entire ship again. With just a thought he opened a hyperspace window and Pacifica entered. Two hours later they were nearing the edge of the Pegasus galaxy. Pacifica picked up a ship in hyperspace on an intercept course for them. Sheppard called on the sensors and identified it as a traveler ship.

"Gen. Caldwell we have a Traveler ship on sensors, and it's on an intercept course." announced Sheppard.

"Let's drop out of Hyperspace to meet them." ordered Caldwell.

"Yes sir!" replied Sheppard, glad to have a chance to reachout to Larrin and her people finally. Sheppard dropped them out of Hyperspace to intercept the ship they had detected. Once out of hyperspace, Pacifica sensors detected twelve other ships nearby, all identified as Traveler ships.

"Sir, sensors are picking up twelve other traveler ships already here. How could they all know we were going to be here?" announced Sheppard.

"Apollo, Daedalus, and Hammond stand ready, something is going on with the Travelers and I want everyone prepared." called Caldwell over the communicator.

Pacifica detected an incoming communication from one of the ships.

"Somebody wants to talk." announced Sheppard.

"Open the channel." ordered Caldwell.

"Atlantis this is Katana of the Traveler Federation." came the message.

"Katana this is Sheppard, we read you." replied Sheppard.

"Sheppard, it is good to see you." replied Katana.

"How did you know to meet us here?" asked Sheppard.

"That is not important right now. What is important is that you turn over the city ship and your ships to my people immediately." ordered Katana.

"Excuse me?" asked Sheppard.

"Katana this is Gen. Caldwell I'm in command here, what is this?" asked Caldwell.

"Sheppard and Caldwell, end this peacefully, you and your crew may live through it." replied Katana.

Pacifica alerted Sheppard the ship in Hyperspace had just dropped out, and immediately sent a signal to Atlantis.

"Katana give us just a minute." replied Sheppard, muting the channel, "Sir I'm getting another signal from the ship in hyperpace."

"Put it on!" replied Caldwell.

"Sheppard, this is Larrin, it's a trap get out of there, you don't know what your dealing with!" came Larrin.

"Three of the traveler ships are moving toward Larrin's ship sir." announced Sheppard.

"Apollo can you lock onto anyone in that ship that dropped out of hyperspace and beam them out?" called Caldwell over the Communicator.

The two traveler ships fired destroying Larrin's ship.

"Sheppard get us out of here now!" ordered Caldwell. Sheppard began trying to jump to hyperspace, but the window failed to open.

"We were able to beam out one women, she is screaming for us to get out of here." Ellis from the Apollo called over the communicator.

"McKay I can't get a hyperspace window to open." shouted Sheppard.

McKay scrambling at the console, "It's not us, something is blocking subspace here some way."

Caldwell, "Open the channel to Katana again."

"I see you have taken the traitor Larrin on board. No matter you have no hope to escape. Guess you have chosen to die." retorted Katana. At this time a ship nearly one third the size of the City ship decloaked behind the traveler ships.

"That ship is being identified as an Orin vessel." replied Sheppard, "Sensors are reading a build up of energy."

"All power to the shields." called Caldwell, "Get us out of here Sheppard."

Sheppard pushed the stardrive at max speed to get out of the area, taking an evasive course. The traveler ships could not keep up, however the Orin ship was pacing Pacifica. That is when an explosion occurred in the middle of the Traveler ships. Sheppard checking the sensors, "That explosion took out out all of the Traveler ships."

"Beam Larrin over here to the tower immediately." ordered Caldwell over the communicator.

Larrin suddenly appeared before them, looking around, "You have to get us out here faster."

"What's going on?" asked Teyla.

"Why have your peopled turned on us, and what's the deal with the Orin?" asked Caldwell.

"The Orin were furious when you took Atlantis from the Pegasus Galaxy. When they learned you had recovered a second city, and were going to take it as well, they were livid. They offered my people everything to help you. They knew you would stop for our ships. My people are angry that you abandoned them and were only coming back to take more." explained Larrin.

"Larrin, we have evacuated humans from every planet in the Pegasus Galaxy. We have spent the past four months trying to find your people." explained Teyla.

"All the humans are gone except for my people?" asked Larrin, she stood shocked.

"Except for five worlds which appear to be all wraith worshipers. Well I don't know how to tell you this, but it appears the Orin's detonated a bomb in the middle of your ships destroying them." explained Teyla.

"What? I told them not to trust them." cried Larrin.

"Guys I'm kinda busy here, trying to keep us out of reach of the Orin, do we have any idea if we can stand up to them? Also a plan would be nice right now." asked Sheppard.

"Larrin can you tell us anything about their ship? Shields? Weapons? Anything?" asked Caldwell.

"Their energy weapons cut through our shields with ease. I have yet to see anything make a dent in their shields." explained Larrin.

"Open a subspace channel to them." ordered Caldwell.

McKay opened the channel on the console.

"This is General Caldwell of the Pacifica, we wish to discuss the situation with the Orin ship following us." called Caldwell.

A voice over the channel could be heard, "This is the Orin, shutdown your engines, turn your crafts over."

"I'm sorry why would we do that?" asked Caldwell.

"This is the Orin, you will shutdown your engines and turn your crafts over." came the reply.

McKay muting the channel, "I don't detect any life signs on board that ship. Nor am I detecting any shields currently."

"My people have only ever had contact with this one ship." explained Larrin.

"Do you know of a home planet for them?" asked McKay.

"No only the ship." explained Larrin.

McKay studying the censor logs, "I don't think we are dealing with a race. I think Orin is the ship as in one entity."

"Wait your telling me the ship is alive? Or some sort of Machine?" asked Caldwell.

"Machine yes, and possibly alive. SG-1 encountered an intelligent world of what appeared to electronic lifeforms." replied McKay, "Sensors are showing the power generation systems, they are detecting the weapon systems which are massive, but no life support systems."

"I'm looking for options. Anyone?" Caldwell addressed the three ships over the communicator and those in the chair room, "We can destroy this thing easily but I do not feel comfortable doing that."

Col. Carter over the communicator, "General, I agree with you. This is rather unique entity of some sort. I do not wish to destroy it either. I assume we still can not open a hyperspace window?"

Rodney checking the sensors replying over the communicator, "No the subspace distortion we detected earlier is still with us, it seems to be coming from Orin."

Col. Carter over the communicator, "This ship or Orin, or whatever is acting more like a child. Is there anyway we could scare it?"

"How close are we to one of your satellites?" asked Rodney over the communicator.

"We're about four light years from the nearest one." replied Carter.

"Could you trigger it to send a continuous subspace burst similar to Pacifica but larger?" Rodney suggested over the communicator.

"Of course our ships would leave the biggest subspace signature in this galaxy, with the exception of the city ship." replied Carter.

"I don't understand." replied Teyla.

"Make it think there is another one that is larger than us, to distract it." explained Caldwell.

"Exactly!" replied Rodney.

"Do it. Col. Carter." replied Gen. Caldwell.

"Already working on it. I need about ten minutes." replied Carter.

Sheppard was having to remain constantly fixed on push Pacifica to it's limit, to stay ahead of Orin. Rodney was analyzing the subspace distortion.

Carter over the communicator, "It will take a few moments for everything to travel back and forth from the satellite. Once we can open a hyperspace window I suggest we jump as fast as possible. sending the signal now."

Sheppard monitoring the censors from the chair, he could see the subspace distortion, and immediately Orin changed course, and jumped to hyperspace. He immediately tried to open a hyperspace window for Earth, and at last successfully did. Pacifica and her complement were back in Hyperspace and moving away rapidly from the satellite and Orin.

Larrin spoke first, "You mean to tell me that Orin is a living ship, and it killed my people."

"I think it believes the City Ships are like it. That we are trying to take other's of it's kind away from it. We maybe nothing more than a parasite in it's view." replied McKay.

"How fast is it in Hyperspace?" asked Caldwell, "Is this thing going to catch us?"

"I modified our sensors to track the distortion that prevented us from entering hyperspace. It's moving faster than light, but is relatively slow, and Orin is not detectable by our Hyperspace sensors. In fact it will be another ten minutes before it makes it to the satellite." replied McKay.

"Good Job Col. Carter and Dr. McKay." explained Caldwell, "Nice flying Sheppard."

"Thanks, it's much nicer not to have to concentrate so much." replied Sheppard.

"Dr. McKay how is our power holding?" asked Caldwell.

"Well it could be better, I'm glad we brought along a fourth Z.P.M. as a just in case." replied McKay.

"Col. Carter can you modify our Satellites to detect that distortion so we can track Orin if it tries to leave Pegasus?" asked Caldwell over the communicator.

"Yes I should be able to make that update before we make it to the Milky Way." replied Carter.

Caldwell shaking his head. Teyla askes, "What is it General?"

"Gen. O'Neill had one desire for us, not to meet the Orin, or the Cla'Tee, glad we were able to accomplish one of them. But to find out the biggest fear the Ancients had in the Pegasus Galaxy was essentially a baby with a temper." replied Caldwell, "I'm sorry Larrin for your people, I wish we could have done something for them."

"My people choose their fate, I just wish they had more faith in you. This could have been so much easier for them." replied Larrin.

Caldwell nodding, "We were counting on getting your people back to our Galaxies and striking deals with them to build us ships."

"Seriously?" asked Larrin.

"Yes we were looking at Cargo type ships." replied Caldwell.

"Well I can't build them by myself." replied Larrin.

"We will find you a home, you saved our butts back there and once or twice before. I don't forget that." replied Sheppard.

Sixteen hours into the flight, Beckett took over flying. The remainder of the flight was event less. Rodney changed out a Z.P.M. with a fully recharged one, and they easily made it to Earth. Sheppard had to take the chair to park Pacifica in the Lagrange 3 point. Odyssey was there with a crew to come aboard the Pacifica to take command. The Z.P.M.s would easily last a while longer now, till new ones were charged.


	22. Earth Force

Gen. O'Neill, and Woolsey watched as the Tel'tak approached Pacifica.

"Not as grand as Atlantis, but it will do." replied O'Neill.

Woolsey nodding, "A little odd with the single tower on it."

"Thor has some Asgard who are going to relocate here and begin construction of new facilities here. Designs I have seen are going to bring in two new levels similar to the existing base for additional docks." replied O'Neill.

The Tel'tak landed on a pier. An escort was their to guide them to the closest transporter. In the operations room, they found Gen. Caldwell, Col. Lorne, Col. Carter, Col. Ellis, and Col. Emerson.

"Like the place General." greeted O'Neill.

"We still need to do some sprucing up around here." replied Caldwell, "Let's move to the conference room."

Everyone settling into the conference room.

"So what's your plan Gen. Caldwell.?" asked Woolsey.

"Daedalus and Apollo will get shore leave. Those ships are going to be overhauled with a new launcher system for the Hyperspace and Phase missiles. It allows for loading independently the Mark IX Warheads, and the Transport Warhead." replied Caldwell.

"The Hammond is ready to return to Tolanna to search for any salvageable technology." replied Carter.

"That will be delayed a little bit Colonel. Your crew will get shore leave as well, however you have an assignment before that to work with Dr. McKay. He believes he can duplicate the Hyperspace block that the Orin generated. He will join your crew and you will work with Odyssey to test. If it works it would give us a significant advantage in battle to keep ships from running." replied Caldwell.

"Yes sir! That would be significant tool in our arsenal." replied Carter.

"The Odyssey is to bring the Sun Tzu to Pacifica to see if we can repair or salvage the ship." ordered Caldwell, "Then provide assistance to Hammond and Dr. McKay, I believe your the guinea pig."

Emerson, "Yes Sir! As long as they are not shooting at us sir."

"Gen. O'Neill, I have sent a number of plans to you on advanced ships we would like to build." suggested Caldwell.

"The first BC-306 is down to 52 days. Mani of the Asgard has created a number of mining drones that are hard at work. Two of them are generating five tons of Naquadah a day from our asteroid on the Moon. It is proving to be worth the trouble it caused a few years ago. Trinium we're producing about 1 ton currently a day, we are looking at a few additional worlds where we can increase that production. Neutronium is proving to be the most difficult, we've found one site so far, but we are only producing about 100 pounds a day. The CC-307 Construction Carrier that you and Dr. Simpson suggested, Thor has completed the designs of it, we will produce one of those after the BC-306, is completed. The I.O.A. is considering a couple of off world bases. Also the CF-308 Cargo ship design is nearly complete." replied O'Neill.

"With the F-306, we should be able to deal with the Lucien Alliance much easier, with all of our assets here in the Milky Way." replied Caldwell.

"Yes for the next six months at least we will be avoiding Pegasus. We are seeing the wraith have become quite active. It appears our subspace bursts are too small for them to detect, so all of our satellites we planted inside Pegasus are fully functional." replied O'Neill.

"So in six months we'll be returning to Pegasus to deal with the wraith further?" asked Ellis.

"Yes Colonel, your time there is not over. We will deal with the wraith and end the threat of them for good." replied Caldwell, "We can not afford to have them leave Pagsus."

"Thor is working on a special design, the EX-310 Explorer. It will be based around the Destiny Design, with multiple Neutrino-ion Generators, and with a functional wormhole drive. It will deliver Supergates to the other galaxies for us, along with research facilities to investigate everything we can imagine, it will be the largest ship in the Earth Force fleet." replied O'Neill.

"A fully functional wormhole drive?" asked Carter.

"Yes McKay, Zalenka and some Asgard are working on it. In order for it to be stable, we're going to need a power system similar to the N.I.G. on Atlantis." explained O'Neill.

"Pacifica is going to need considerable work to bring us up to full capabilities." replied Caldwell.

O'Neill nodding, "Yes once resources are resolved, we want to begin production of ships here as well. A number of Asgard will be relocating here on board the Beckett, to begin repair and expanding the facilities here." explained O'Neill.

"The Beckett?" asked Lorne.

"Yes they renamed their ship after Dr. Beckett, who figured out how to save their race." explained O'Neill, "They like naming ships after us."

"Any chance we could get one of those N.I.G.s?" asked Caldwell.

"The Asgard has something planned for that. It's different from what we have on Atlantis, but you don't have a tower to put it in." replied O'Neill, "In addition it's to be extended as part of a weapon system. The goal will be to have nine dry docks for building ships, and additional docking ports for a total of eighteen ships to be docked."

"How large of a fleet are we going to build?" asked Caldwell.

Woolsey leaned forward, "China, Russia, England, France, India, and Germany will each be receiving a F-306, each under your command General. The U.S. will be building an additional six F-306's, the F-310, F-307, and probably several F-308's."

"Originally the Asgard wanted to create a number of ships as well, however the F-310 Explorer has peaked their interest. They will provide a number of personal to make up the crew." explained O'Neill.

"So we will have twelve F-306's, one F-310, one F-307, and four F-304's in our fleet?" asked Caldwell.

"Initially yes, however that may grow." replied Woolsey.

"Why is the I.O.A. coughing up the money all of sudden?" asked Caldwell.

"They are not, at least no more than usual. However the cost have dramatically reduce. Atlantis has automated facilities for building these ships. The mining drones have significantly cut costs. Then the N.I.G. has removed the cost of powering S.G.C. entirely." replied Woolsey.

"Even the costs of maintaining a war against the wraith have dramatically been reduced, with the Bridge network established again, and not maintaining a base in Pegasus." replied Woolsey, "As effective as the Mark IV Hyperspace and Phase missiles have proven to be reduced damage and cost."

"Gen. O'Neill, you said some fun times were ahead, but you really meant it." replied Caldwell.

O'Neill grinning, "Oh they are interesting. Get your ships upgraded, and if Rodney's Hyperspace block works then we can get that installed as well. We're going to need it against the the Lucian Alliance. I want to put them out of business."

"Yes Sir!" replied Caldwell.

The meeting ended, Caldwell was showing Woolsey around Pacifica.

"General, guess I will see you in about another week." whispered Carter.

"Yes Colonel, guess will be another week. Just glad to have you home in the Milky Way." replied O'Neill.

"I can use some down time. Things have been busy." replied Carter.

"Well I'll make sure to have you nice hot bath, with scented candles, and bubbles that you like for when you return. We'll get out to my cabin to get away." grinned O'Neill.

"Your the best sir!" replied Carter.

O'Neill and Woolsey made their way back to the Tel'tak, and returned to Atlantis.

The next day, O'Neill and Woolsey, with Dr. Miller, Rush, Thor, Landry and Davis were meeting in the conference room.

"Is this the only conference room on Atlantis?" asked O'Neill.

"No there are many others." replied Davis.

"Colonel, do any of them have a view?" asked O'Neill.

"I believe a few do sir." replied Davis.

"Let's try to have a few meetings in those rooms sometime." ordered O'Neill.

"Will work on that sir." replied Davis.

"OK, Dr. Miller it's your show now." replied O'Neill.

"One of the things that I was searching for in the newly opened Repository of Knowledge, is a way from these remote galaxies to be able to connect back to Atlantis. A Z.P.M. could handle a single connection back to Atlantis, from a few of the galaxies, but there is a no way for it to have enough power for the galaxies that are more than 50 million light years away. What I discovered, is we have the ability to open a reverse wormhole using the gate here on Atlantis." explained Miller.

"A reverse wormhole?" asked Landry, "Wormholes are one direction only."

"Yes wormholes are one direction only, but that doesn't mean the power to create that wormhole has to originate from the sending side. We have seen many occasions where a wormhole can pull power from the receiving side of the wormhole to keep the stargate active for more than thirty eight minutes. The Ancients built this capability into the stargates. Now with the additional power we have, here at Atlantis we are able to dial a stargate within one billion lightyears, but we also have the ability to initiate a protocol within the gate to establish a wormhole to any of those gates in reverse. We can provide the power that establishes the wormhole, but it would be connected so that Atlantis is the receiving side." explained Miller.

"The Asgard have studied the Stargates for a considerable time, however we were missing a piece in our research. Atlantis's dialing computer, is unique. It is the only piece that seems to have protocol available to perform this reverse wormhole." explained Thor.

"We could send teams to any number of planets in any number of galaxies, but to get them back we have to do a reverse wormhole for them to return?" asked Landry.

"Yes General. Unfortunately there is no other way to connect back here." explained Miller.

"I'm working on a subspace communicator based on the Ancient Long Range communicator, that will send data bursts, instead of a person mentally over those distances." explained Rush, "I am close, it's trying to get the unit small enough for teams to carry that is the problem."

"What's needed to test this?" asked Davis.

"Just to dial one of those eight chevron addresses for a planet out there from the Atlantis dialing computer first, to establish a wormhole to send a drone through. Then wait five minutes and open a connection back, and have the drone return." replied Miller.

"That's it?" asked Landry.

"That's it." replied O'Neill.

"When can we test it?" asked Landry.

"Any time we want." replied O'Neill.

"We're setup to give it a try. We have a planet that is identified as having Neutronium planned for dialing." replied Miller.

"What is our goal here?" asked Woolsey.

"Finding the resources we need to build. We first observe and then we explore, if we find any sign of life we leave. If it is uninhabited then we can send in mining drones." replied O'Neill.

"We are making use of an Ancient technology called a Kino that came up in the database. Apparently pretty simple to make, that is basically a surveillance drone." replied Rush.

"Shall we head to operations and give it a try?" asked Miller.

"Yes." replied Landry.

Everyone walked over to the operations control. Dr. Miller gave the technician the go ahead to dial a pre-selected gate address.

"This gate is in Galaxy G24-871, on M4R-112. It is rich in Neutronium according to the database." replied Miller.

The gate began dialing, digitally locking in the address, as the eighth chevron locked the stargate activated.

"Power drain on the N.I.G.?" asked Miller.

Technician, "10% dip in power."

"Dr. Rush release the Kino please." ordered Miller.

Rush went in front of the gate. Releasing a round device that floated through the event horizon. Rush was controlling it through a tablet. Walking back up to the operations.

"We are receiving telemetry. Atmosphere is tolerable oxygen and nitrogen mix, only trace amounts of carbon. Temperature is cold, negative twenty degrees." informed Rush.

"Shutdown the gate." instructed Miller.

"Now we will dial it again, but using the command for a reverse connection. If this works Rush will be able to control the Kino back through the gate to us here." informed Miller. Instructing the technician in how to dial the gate in reverse.

Rush explained, "The Kino has been programmed to complete a full three hundred sixty degree recording of everything around it, including all audio, and it will detect for life signs, but it is short range only." The gate reactivated but showing red lights around the gate.

"The red indicates this is a reverse wormhole." explained Miller, "Rush is now bringing the Kino back through."

The kino exited from the stargate, Rush there to grab it. Dr. Miller instructed the technician to shut it down.

"Shall we use the hologram display to view the footage?" asked Dr. Rush.

"Sure thing, let's see what it found." replied O'Neill.

They entered the display, Rush tapped a few buttons, and a cold desolate landscape appeared. Everyone was surprised by the detail. The stargate appeared to stand in the center of a plain, with no visible terrain above the snow line. The vortex of the wormhole had destroy a portion of a snowbank near the gate.

Davis shocked, "Look up!" Overhead was the night sky, with no lights hindering the view, the stargate was located on a moon, around a gas giant with rings. As impressive of a sight as that was in the night sky, it was the splendor of the billions of stars that one could see overhead.

"We're probably the first humans to see this." replied Dr. Miller.

"The guys in the Astrophysics lab you found Dr. Rush are going to be all over this." Davis said.

"Landry your orders are to find us planets we can mine for the resources we need. Let's use get away from the Milky Way to find them." ordered O'Neill.

"I'll send PJ-1 through to investigate." replied Landry.

"Are we worried about damage from the mining?" asked Davis.

"Mani has designed the device to use our beaming technology to beam the raw resources from the ground. It also leaves enough material to prevent collapse. You should not even be able to tell the area has been mined." replied Thor.

"Once I have the long range communicator working we can send a mining drone through, and it can signal us when it needs to unload." replied Rush.

Meanwhile on the Hammond, Carter was working with Dr. McKay.

"So you think you can duplicate the effect Orin had on subspace?" asked Carter.

"I was able to record the disruption in subspace, and it's a repeating subspace signal. I've built this subspace transmitter it is adjustable in strength. I believe we can attune it to a radius that we want, the further away from Orin, we got the weaker the signal." explained McKay.

"OK the Odyssey is standing by our signal to try to pass us in hyperspace here." replied Carter.

"OK, activating the signal now. Asgard sensors are showing it's only effecting a five kilometer range. Adjusting it now, we're at two hundred kilometers. Have them jump now." replied McKay.

Carter to the bridge, "Signal Odyssey."

Sensors showed Odyssey entering hyperspace and once they enter the effected area, dropped out of hyperspace.

"Congratulations Rodney, I think it works." replied Carter.

"We need to run some more tests, and I'm trying to figure out how to test this with a stargate, I do not want another Attero device." replied McKay.


	23. Neutronium

"Here on this console is the device for communicating back to Atlantis, we are able to exchange audio and video in real time." explained Rush, "It can be used via the neural link, or manually as well."

"So think contact Atlantis and it will activate?" asked Sheppard.

"Yes that's basically it. I've tested this technology out using an advanced kino, and it's working great. Complete audio and video with remote control over the long range communicator." replied Rush, "This will be the first time we use this piece."

"If you don't hear from me in ten minutes of arriving, your going to dial a reverse correct?" asked Sheppard.

"Yes Col. Sheppard, if we receive no contact from you after ten minutes we will immediately dial a reverse wormhole." replied Landry.

"Don't worry I can fix any problems that occur with it." replied Rodney.

"Do not touch that box!" ordered Rush.

"Good luck PJ-1." ordered Landry, "Let's go Rush." Landry and Rush left the Puddle Jumper.

Sheppard launching the Puddle Jumper and swinging down to the Gateroom. Sheppard looking back, "Everyone ready to travel fifty million light years away?"

"I trust in McKay's sister and Dr. Rush." replied Teyla.

"Let's go." replied Ronon.

"Honestly no, but I know your going to go anyway." replied McKay.

Sheppard to operations, "Open the gate to M4R-112"

The Stargate opened a wormhole Sheppard moved the Puddle Jumper through gate, exiting out on M4R-112.

"Wow take a look at that!" exclaimed Sheppard looking at the ringed gas giant overhead, as he cloaked the ship.

"Col. Davis described it but this is more beautiful that I imagined." explained Teyla.

"It's another planet." explained Ronon.

"Let's contact Atlantis." replied McKay.

Sheppard concentrated for a second and a display showing Landry back in operations appeared, "Hello Atlantis, this is PJ-1 checking in."

"PJ-1 we read you loud and clear, have a safe mission." replied Landry. Sheppard closed the connection.

"Taking the Puddle Jumper up we'll circle the moon see if we spot anything." Sheppard said. As the Puddle Jumper climbed into orbit.

"Sensors are not picking up any humanoid or other life signs." replied McKay.

"The Ancestors did not seed this galaxy, I doubt we would find humans here." replied Teyla.

"All the same I'd like to keep our eyes out for anything." replied Sheppard.

"So if we see anyone or anything we're heading straight back to the gate?" asked Ronon.

Sheppard nodding, "That's the plan. We do not want to start a war out here."

"So why am I here?" asked Ronon, "If we're going to just fly around and go straight back into the gate."

"You want to miss this opportunity to be the first humans ever in this galaxy?" asked Sheppard.

"No electronic or power signatures are showing on my sensors." explained McKay.

"Sensors detecting anything in orbit or in this system?" asked Sheppard.

"Nothing on any of my sensors." answered McKay.

Sheppard nodding, "I think we finally caught a break."

"Don't say that! You've jinxed us now! We'll probably never get home." exclaimed McKay.

"Relax Rodney, everything will be fine." replied Teyla.

"You say that now, you just wait." answered a nervous McKay.

"I'm going to swing out and make a pass around that gas giant." replied Sheppard, turning the ship in that direction.

"Wait! Turn back!" exclaimed Rodney. Sheppard turning backtoward the gate.

"What is it?" asked Sheppard.

"Radiation, sensors just picked it up, it's coming from the planet. This moon has an ionosphere like Earth shielding us." replied McKay.

"Well let's take a couple of more sweeps." replied Sheppard.

McKay asking, "Can you do a 360 around the gate? maybe about 20 clicks out?"

"Sure, why?" asked Sheppard.

"Neutronium, my sensor readings are showing it in significant quantities in this area." explained McKay.

"This planet will be ideal for mining, if it's near the gate." replied Sheppard, swinging the Puddle Jumper around the gate.

"According to these sensors there is probably two hundred million tons of Neutronium within fifty clicks of the gate." replied McKay.

"That should speed development up of the ships." replied Sheppard.

Teyla asked, "Don't they need trinium as well?"

"Yes they do, our current production is pretty limited, for the expanse of Pacifica, and all the ships they want to build, we need a planet with a deposit of trinium like this planet has of neutronium." replied McKay.

"One thing is for certain this world offers one heck of a view, but it's a cold moon, I've seen no temperate zone." replied Sheppard.

"Is there anything to fight?" asked Ronon.

"Sorry big guy, but doesn't appear to be." replied Sheppard.

"This is getting boring." replied Ronon.

Teyla looked at Ronon, "I understand you have spent your life preparing and fighting the wraith, now you have no enemy to fight."

"It puts a smile on my face thinking the wraith are in Pegasus with nothing to eat, but I'd rather be over there fighting them." offered Ronon.

"I wouldn't worry about that Ronon, soon enough we'll be heading back to Pegasus and I suspect O'Neill has some sort of plan. He seems to be full of surprises." replied Sheppard.

McKay confused, "What do you mean?"

"Rodney have you not figured out what your sister is working on?" asked Sheppard.

"Reviewing the Ancient database." replied McKay.

Sheppard shaking his head, "Don't you ever talk to her? She told me so much when I had dinner with her family the other week."

"You had dinner with my sister?" asked McKay.

"I have as well, Madison enjoyed playing with Torren." replied Teyla.

"So have I, not sure what kind of chicken is a Tofu, but it was good to eat." replied Ronon, "Madison had a thousand questions for me and the best hugs."

"Yes her hugs were pretty sweet." replied Sheppard.

"Wait has everyone had dinner with my sister and her family but me?" asked McKay.

"Let's see, Zalenka, Teyla, Rush, Ronon, O'Neill, Caldwell, Simpson, Landry, Lam, Brody, Volker, Lee, Novak, and myself all have had dinner with them." replied Sheppard.

"Don't forget Teal'c, he went with me that night" replied Ronon.

"Dr. Beckett and Dr. Keller went that one night as well." replied Teyla.

"Yup had forgotten them all." replied Sheppard, "So yes Rodney we all have. Go and talk to her sometime and you'll be happy you did and get a dinner.!"

"Rodney you really don't know what she is working on?" asked Teyla.

"She's looking for stuff in the Repository of Knowledge." replied McKay.

Sheppard laughed, "No she has some very specific assignments from Gen. O'Neill. Things he took notes on, that he wrote down from the last time the Repository of Knowledge was downloaded. They have all evolved around High Energy as he calls it. He knew if we could get enough power that we could do a reverse dial on the gate, what it would take to be able to unlock the full Repository of Knowledge. I suspect he has a reason for sending us to this planet. Just haven't figured out why yet."

"So he's giving her things to go find in the repository, and figure out how to use it?" asked McKay.

Teyla answered, "I think that maybe over simplifying it, but close."

"He even setup an Asgard Transport system basically for her to be able to work on Atlantis and travel home to her family each day." replied Sheppard.

McKay confused, "Why would he do all that?"

"O'Neill values family." replied Ronon.

"Would you not want to see Jennifer every night if you could?" asked Teyla.

"Well yes." replied Rodney.

"Have you not considered that O'Neill maybe trying to give you and Jeannie a chance to patch things up?" asked Teyla.

McKay was dumbfounded.

"Teyla you could make a great counselor." replied Sheppard, "You know how to get into people's head."

"Stay out of mine." exclaimed Ronon.

"STOP!" shouted McKay.

"Rodney we are all right here no need to yell." replied Sheppard, "Now what is it?"

"A Diamond!" explaned McKay.

"What's so exciting about a diamond?" asked Teyla.

"Look ahead!" an excited McKay. Looking out the forward window they could see a large gleaming object in the distance.

"Rodney how big is that diamond?" asked Sheppard.

"About the size of Texas." replied McKay.

Sheppard brought the puddle jumper in close the surface was sparkling under the starlight, like a massive disco ball.

"Is this something we could use Rodney?" asked Sheppard.

"No with the Asgard beaming technology it's easy enough to create any diamonds we need." replied McKay.

"We've circled this planet a number of times now, no trace of anyone or anything present. We've found it's loaded with neutronium and it has a diamond the size of Texas, sticking out. Think we're ready to head home." replied Sheppard.

"Let's go home I'm bored." replied Ronon.

Sheppard opening the long range communicator, "Atlantis this is PJ-1, please open the reverse wormhole."

"PJ-1 dialing M4R-112 now. See you in a minute." replied Atlantis.

Two hours later Sheppard and McKay was giving a debrief to Gen. Landry and Mani of the Asgard.

"Sir we could find no trace of any life, with the radiation field Rodney found around the moon I doubt any would venture there via ship." informed Sheppard.

"We found that within fifty clicks of the gate there is more than two hundred million tons of neutronium, even more scattered around the planet." explained McKay.

"Two hundred million tons?" asked Mani performing some calculations, "That is more neutronium that the Asgard has every collected or found."

"Then we hit the jackpot!" exclaimed Landry.

Sheppard said, "General O'Neill really picked the planet."

"Actually Dr. Miller picked the planet, she narrowed down four planets with neutronium, but Gen. O'Neill did pick the galaxy." explained Landry, "In fact PJ-2 is checking out P4R-114 for trinium if it's as successful as M4R-112 we will be in business."

"I will need to confer with Thor, this much available neutronium will change his plans." replied Mani.

Sheppard asked, "His plans?"

"For the X-310, he never expected to have this much neutronium available." replied Mani, "I will make adjustments to the mining drones for the extreme cold. We should be able to start collecting within the day. I will prepare five drones, that should provide ten tons of neutronium a day."

Two hours later Atlantis operations received a long range communication to open the reverse wormhole for PJ-2. Landry debrief the team, finding that the planet would be an excellent site to mine trinium except it's underwater, and the water is inhabited by a creature described as a cross between a blue whale and tyrannosaurus rex.

Over the next week teams were sent out looking for suitable site for mining trinium. Several worlds were explored, however complications seemed to occur with most. Extreme radiation on one planet, volcanic activity on another, and even one planet, where the trinium was not in any deposits but intermixed through out the soil.

Finally on the sixth world P4R-134 they found a suitable site for mining trinium, that would provide years of mining for the drones.

Mckay was having lunch with his sister, Dr. Miller.

"How are you enjoying your time here on Atlantis?" asked McKay.

"It's been amazing! The stuff that I am learning, and getting to work on is beyond anything I ever imagined." replied Miller.

"We do get into cool things here." remarked McKay.

"Mer, what's bothering you?" asked Miller.

"Nothing, why would you ask that?" replied McKay.

Miller smirking, "I'm your sister, I know that look and that tone. Now spill it!"

"I was on a mission with my team and I basically learned everyone around here has had dinner with you." replied McKay.

"Mer, you were off world for nearly three months and when you were here you were spending time with Jennifer. That's where you needed to spend time." replied Miller, "I'm not going to pull you way from your time with her. She'd kill me! Probably would not let me be her Matron of Honor at the wedding."

"Your the Matron of Honor?" asked McKay.

"Yes, she asked me the day after you proposed! Madison is the flower girl. Who's the best man that will be walking me down the isle?" asked Miller.

"Best man? I hadn't thought about it." replied McKay.

Miller shocked, "You haven't thought about it? McKay you need to pick a best man!"

"I guess Sheppard, would do it." replied McKay.

"You guess Sheppard? You need to get your head in the wedding game. You all haven't even set a date yet." replied Miller

"What all do I need to do?" asked McKay.

"Oh brother, let's go back to my lab I have a whiteboard there, your going to need it." replied Miller.

Miller was training her brother on the Wedding Game. Mani was getting mining drones sent out to P4R-134 and M4R-112. Trinium and neutronium were now being supplied to Atlantis at a substantial rate. Atlantis had activated the remaining two of it's ship building platforms to construct two BC-306s. Sol lead a group of one hundred and fifty Asgard on board the Beckett to Pacifica, to begin construction of the additional two docking rings.


	24. Tollana

The General Hammond had been sent to Tollana, to investigate the ruins of the Tollan world for any advanced technology that remains. Col. Carter had brought along Freya, Novak, and Brody to assist in the search. The Hammond had dropped out of hyperspace, conducting a scan of the area. No ships were in the vicintity. A scan of the planet showed no humans alive on the planet. Col. Carter had hoped she might have found a few survivors, maybe her friend Narim.

First thing was to examine the remains of the Ion Cannons to see if they were salvageable.

"If we have all of the knowledge of the Ancients and Asgard, why are we here searching for new technology?" asked Novak, "Weren't they more advanced the Tolan?"

Carter smiled, "Yes they were, however remember the Asgard came to us for help with the replicators, because they would never have thought of gunpowder to create our weapons, that were effective against the replicators."

"So we're looking to what dumber societies have done?" asked Novak.

Freya answered, "I believe Col. Carter is referring to different ways of seeing problems and resolving them. Reports I have read on these Ion Cannons they were very effective, but used very little energy."

"Exactly we've used Ancient technology in many different ways than the Ancients ever did and accomplished a lot." replied Carter.

They began investigating the first of many remains of the Ion Cannons. They found a few salvageable parts. They began getting parts beamed back to the cargo bay, slowly re-assembling them. After examining 23 of the cannons over four days, they believed they had assembled a complete cannon.

Freya offered, "I am willing to beam down and test fire the cannon."

"No I should do it." replied Brody.

Freya looked at Brody, "Adam Brody are you offering because I am female and you are male?"

"Well I just feel that I should be the one." replied Brody, noticing that Novak, and Carter were both staring at him.

Freya grinning, "Let me remind you, Anise is capable of healing me. I believe Col. Carter would be able to beam me out of here before any significant damage would occur."

"Freya are you sure?" asked Carter.

"Yes Col. Carter" replied Freya.

"I will beam you and the cannon back down to the open area near the city. Once I have a lock on you with the Asgard sensors I will let you know to fire the cannon." replied Carter.

"Very well. Adam Brody your concern for my safety is appreciated." smiled Freya.

Carter beamed the cannon down first, followed by Freya. Confirming lock on her with the sensors, she gave Freya the go ahead to fire. Freya adjust the cannon target a mountain top about 10 clicks away. The test fire was successful, a significant chunk of the mountain top was destroyed. A second firing confirmed the cannon was working. Now it was to the Tollan capital to explore the ruins there.

"Three things in particular we are looking for here. A Tollan Phase device, it's a small device that allows an individual to phase shift to pass through solid matter. Second a Tollan security device, it's a device that will deactivate our guns, and Goa'uld energy weapons from working, until it passes back out the device. Third the Tollan had a health implant that could monitor a person's health and report it back to a central system. And finally we don't know what else they may have, so look for anything." ordered Carter.

They began searching, additional members of the crew were assisting each scientists trying to find any thing salvageable. Removal of debris uncovered the remains of a few Tollan, these were gently moved and placed inside the remains of the building were Omac's funeral had been held. Further searching revealed a few things here and there. A tablet computer that appeared to be functional. The remains of a phase device badly damaged, Freya thought she might be able to reverse engineer it.

After much searching they managed to find a security device, however it's discovery sparked some interest, laying next to it was a holographic message from Narim. Carter activated it upon discovery.

A holographic Narim, one who had obviously been struggling, "I hope this message is found by Samantha Carter of Earth, if it is not, I ask those who find it try to deliver it to her. My people are lost, the Goa'uld devastated our planet. The stargate was destroyed, only a few pieces remain. Only a small handful of my people remain. We are leaving this planet, the Goa'uld have left us now. You convinced me to sacrifice my people to save your own. I called for your help, you never came. We were of no use to you anymore. Sacrificed to save the people of Earth and you were done with us. I thought we were friends, you have betrayed me! I shall have my revenge, my people shall be avenged."

Col. Carter had tears in her eyes as the message ended, her friend felt betrayed by her, and her team. Her heart ached at the thought of him feeling betrayed. They had no way to reach the planet, the stargate had been destroyed, they had no ships capable of reaching here. Yet her friend felt betrayed. Carter felt a number of emotions, not knowing how to deal with them, she clung to her training as a soldier, putting them all behind a door and locking it.

"Well that was particularly comforting. I'll send a message back to Atlantis with this information. Keep searching for anything else." replied Carter, "Wait, has anyone found any other security devices or pieces of them?"

Everyone present shook their head no. Carter thought for a moment, "Leave that device, Narim left this message next to a working piece of technology that he knew we wanted, if he is as upset as he indicates, then it's trapped."

"Trapped?" asked Brody setting the device back down.

"There is no way this message wasn't planted right next to the security device on purpose. Narim knew we would take the security device. If he's turned on us, then it's a trap." replied Carter.

Over the communicator, "Evac now!" as they were all beamed back to the Hammond.

Banks said, "Sorry ma'am, we detected a build of energy in the Ion Cannon, down there. It has detonated, there doesn't appear to much left of the capital."

"Good work! If we hadn't left it down there after the test fire, it would have destroyed the ship. It must have been triggered with the message." replied Carter, "What else do we have on this ship from there."

Novak looked down, "This tablet ma'am."

"This phase device." replied Freya.

"Beam them down to the surface." replied Carter. Banks immediately beamed them off the ship and back down to the planet.

"Scan the planet again for life signs." ordered Carter.

Banks reading the sensors, "Nothing detected ma'am."

"Target each of the Ion Cannon locations with the plasma beam and destroy everything that remains. Then destroy anything that remains of their capital." ordered Carter.

Four hours later with everything destroyed on Tollana, Carter ordered, "Take us back to Atlantis, send a message I need to meet with Gen. Caldwell, Landry and O'Neill upon my arrival."

Eight hours later, Carter beamed directly to the conference room on Atlantis.

"Colonel, you seem particularly disturbed." asked O'Neill, "What's going on?"

"I believe we have made a new enemy." replied Carter, "It appears Narim of the Tolan, blames us for the death of his people sir. He believe we abandoned them to save ourselves. That we didn't come to their aid when he pleaded with us."

"The last message we got from them he warned us to stay way. There was nothing we could have done." replied O'Neill.

"Could someone refresh our minds on the events here?" asked Caldwell.

"We found a number of people on Tolan, they had stayed behind to destroy the stargate, they failed, we rescued them brought them back here. They were very unhappy being here with us primitives. They managed to make contact with the Nox, who took them in, and they helped them reunite with their people who had escaped by ship on Tollana. We were able to become friends with them. Narim was the nice one. They refused to share their technology. One day they were willing to share their Ion Cannon technology for a small amount of trinium. We discovered it was a Goa'uld plot to send a bomb through our gate using their phase shifting technology to bypass our iris. Narim led his people to fight the Goa'uld and basically they all got killed." replied O'Neill.

"Not all of them, apparently Narim, and a few others survived. After the Goa'uld left apparently they left as well. He left a bomb behind for us. We found just enough parts between their ion cannons to build one, it detonated right after we found the message. If it had been on my ship, or if Banks had hesitated a second longer I wouldn't be standing here. We beamed everything we took off the planet back down, and destroyed everything on the planet to prevent anyone else from being hurt." replied Carter.

"You really think he booby trapped these?" asked Caldwell.

"Yes sir. The message was right next to an intact Tolan Security Device." replied Carter.

"An intact completely functional security device?" asked O'Neill.

"Yes sir." replied Carter.

"He knew we wouldn't leave that behind. It was one of the pieces of technology we asked for on a number of occasions." replied O'Neill.

"Does this mean somewhere out there we have a Tolan, who knows advanced technology, with a chip on his shoulder and planning revenge?" asked Landry.

"That would appear to be a yes sir." replied Carter

Landry sighing, "Any idea how big of a threat he might be?"

"Significant if he wanted to sir. He knows how to build the phase bombs." replied Carter.

"Can our shield on the gate block a phased bomb from passing through?" asked Landry.

"We don't know sir." replied Carter.

"I'll have Col. Davis get additional shield generators up around the gateroom to protect the city from a blast." replied O'Neill.

"Any good news Colonel?" asked Caldwell.

"Yes sir. Freya, and Brody believe they saw enough of the Ion Cannon they can build a new one using Ancient and Asgard pieces." replied Carter.

"Generals we need to make sure everyone is informed of the Tolan, and given a photo, if they encounter him they need to know how to handle the situation. If possible we need to talk to him and explain our situation to him." ordered O'Neill.

"Col. Carter are you OK? I know you were close to Narim." asked O'Neill.

"I would be lying if I said this was easy. For a friend to think we abandon and used them, I hate that sir." replied Carter.


	25. Jaffa High Council

SG-1 and Richard Woolsey arrive on Dakara to meet with the Jaffa High Council. The jaffa meeting them are Bra'tac, Cha'ra, Rak'nor, Ka'lel, Yat'Yir, and U'kin. Teal'c took a seat between Woolsey and the jaffa of the council. Rest of SG-1 took a seat on the other side of Woolsey.

"I have come to address the Jaffa High Council, to see if we can settle any remaining disputes between Earth and the Jaffa." opened Woolsey.

"We have told you time and time again, Free Jaffa will not become the slaves to the Tau'ri." exclaimed Yat'Yir.

"Yat'Yir let us hear from the Tau'ri Ambassador." ordered Cha'ra.

"Tretonin has been a major point of contention between our peoples. You see it as a tool that the Tau'ri would use it to enslave your people. While our intention is to never use it in such a way, we understand your concern." explained Woolsey.

"We have heard this many times before from you!" shouted Yat'Yir.

"Give Ambassador Woolsey a chance to finish, he brings many things to the table for the Jaffa." shouted Teal'c.

U'kin spoke, "It is hard for us to see where your loyalties lie Teal'c. You are Jaffa, but your time with the Tau'ri has changed you. I'm not sure for the better."

"Please council, let me finish." stated Woolsey, "Recently we were able to find a way to make the creation of the Trentonin much easier than it has been in the past."

Hailey pulled out small plant holding a purple flower inside, "This is what we call a trendelion it is a flower, the juice of this plant, is Trentonin. You can eat it to receive your Trentonin, or grind the juice out to use in your injectors. It is a fast growing plant, easy to maintain and grows in many different climates."

"We offer you this plant, with no strings attached. One warning however, this plant tastes absolutely awful." explained Woolsey.

Rak'nor asked, "What are we to do with just one plant? It will take considerable time to grow enough for all of the Jaffa."

Mitchell spoke up, "We didn't say one plant, we make one call and we have a thousand samples ready to come through the gate, for you to spread through your worlds. Plant this somewhere you want it to grow and it will spread out very quickly within four months you should have enough for all jaffa."

Hailey explained, "More like two months I've seen how fast one plant grew into the thousand."

"Cap. Hailey can train some of your personnel on how to make the juice and use it with the injectors." explained Woolsey.

"You offer this to us, but ask nothing in return?" asked U'kin.

Woolsey leaned forward, "We ask that you understand our intention was never to use this to enslave your people."

Bra'tac at last spoke, "We thank the Tau'ri for this gift, and I for one believe you never meant to enslave our people." Other members of the council murmured, but no protests.

"As you all know a group of twenty jaffa have joined our training facility on Earth. I would like to report they are doing extremely well. Teal'c and Ronon Dex of the Pegasus Galaxy have done an incredible job creating a training program that builds the fighting prowess of the teams into a unit. You should all be proud." explained Woolsey.

"I still do not understand this training the Tau'ri are doing and how it could benefit the fighting skills of a Jaffa." a skeptical Ka'lel stated.

Teal'c answered, "Jaffa are trained to fight, but independently, in that regard the jaffa have excelled. However working with others as a unit, jaffa are missing such training. In fact the one called Ronon Dex, has brought a new level of fighting and skill, that I have seen in very few jaffa."

Vala spoke, "I have watched the training, Jaffa and Tau'ri are learning to fight together. I have seen each make sacrafices for the other. Teal'c and Ronon's training are teaching all of the recruits to be prepared, to work together, and to even sacrifice for each other. I have never seen such training before."

Mitchell said, "Let me put it this way, I would not want to be fighting any of the recruits, Tau'ri or Jaffa. Teal'c and Ronon have created a formidable force."

"I have spoken to Gen. O'Neill, he is considering giving those Jaffa who would like to stay on after completing training, an opportunity to participate in security teams, and possibly off world teams." explained Woolsey, "Also that we would be willing to accept additional Jaffa to replace them as they complete training."

U'kin spoke, "Your offer Jaffa training, yet ask for nothing in return? You say if they wish they may join your teams, and your willing to accept additional Jaffa to this training. Why?"

"It our belief that for us to overcome the fears you have with us, that we must show you, we have no hidden agenda. As your Jaffa train alongside the Tau'ri, they will have a chance to learn about each other, and overcome any fears they may have." explained Woolsey.

U'kin responded, "You are showing wisdom here today, with actions, and not sentiment. I do not yet feel I can trust you, but I do have hope after this meeting of this changing in the future."

Yat'Yir who had remained quiet for sometime, "I share my council members reluctance to trust you. I feel this training is a rouse for some purpose that I have not yet discerned."

"I have no words that are likely to sway you, besides those I have used. I would ask that you give the Tau'ri a chance to prove we are your friends." replied Woolsey.

"Indeed." spoke Teal'c.

Daniel spoke up, "I know SG-1 and Gen. O'Neill hold the highest regard for the Free Jaffa. We have carried our opinion of the Free Jaffa back to the leaders of our world, and we have shared it with them. Your people have endured slavery for many generations, it is not easy to shake off that mantle and learn to trust again. We only hope that you will take the time you need, and give us a chance to show you that we can be trusted."

"Elegant words Daniel Jackson, as my brethren have said actions will speak louder than words." replied Cha'ra.

The supply of trendelions were delivered to Dakara, where they were distributed out among the Jaffa leaders to various planets. Hailey showed a number of Jaffa how to extract the juice, and to use it with the injector. For once the meeting with the Jaffa High Council ended without any threats of violence.

Before leaving Dakara, Cha'ra approaches Mitchell.

"I have been asked to introduce you to someone, and I believe it would be in your best interest to take her from this world before she is discovered." explained Cha'ra.

"Who is she? and what does she want?" asked Mitchell.

"Her name is Ginn, she is with the Lucian Alliance, I believe against her will, or at least she claims. My people caught her, she asked to speak to the Tau'ri, having information of importance to you. If the other factions learn of her presence here they will kill her." explained Cha'ra.

"Where is she?" asked Mitchell.

A cloaked figure approaches from behind the temple, Cha'ra says, "Go with this man quickly."

SG-1, Woolsey and a new guest leave for Earth through the stargate. Once back on Earth Ginn is taken to the conference room to meet with Gen. Landry.

"Col. Mitchell here tells me that you wanted to talk to us. So talk." ordered Landry.

Ginn rather scared, "I was a member of the Lucian Alliance, two years ago I was taken against my will, they threatened to kill my family if I didn't go with them. I understand Goa'uld technology at least some of it. I had a chance to get captured by the Jaffa, and I took, it hoping they would not kill me. Fortunately I was able to ask to speak to the Tau'ri."

"OK, let's say I buy your story so far, what information do you have?" asked Landry.

"The Lucian Alliance is coming for you. They want you destroyed and they think they can do it. They have planted a bomb here, they intend to detonate before an attack." explained Ginn.

Mitchell asked, "Do you know where this bomb is?"

"Somewhere in a place called Washington." Ginn replied.

Landry asked, "What kind of bomb?"

"Naquadria." answered Ginn.

Mitchell ran from the room to Operations, "Get me the Odyssey now!"

Col. Emerson came over the communcator, "This is Odyssey how can we help?"

"Col. Emerson, this is Col. Mitchell, we have just learned a bomb maybe planted in Washington D.C. please conduct a sensor sweep looking for any Naquadria anywhere near D.C. Look for a cloaked ship as well." answered Mitchell.

"Roger that, we'll get back to you shortly." answered Col. Emerson.

"Run any scans Atlantis has searching for Naquadria." ordered Mitchell.

Back in the conference room.

"What else do you know about this bomb?" asked Landry.

"Not much, I was able to over hear they had planted a bomb they would detonate prior to an invasion force they are assembling. That it was a Naquadria bomb in a place called Washington." answered Ginn.

"When is this invasion?" asked Teal'c.

"Soon, I don't know exactly when, but it is soon." replied Ginn.

"How soon? Hours? Days? Weeks?" asked Landry.

"If what I was told was true, days." replied Ginn.

"How many ships do they have?" asked Daniel.

"They have thirty Ha'taks, and I have no idea how many Al'kesh." answered Ginn.

"Daniel and Teal'c please keep interogating her, I have to alert Gen. O'Neill and Caldwell. Vala your with me." ordered Landry.

Landry and Vala took off to Gen. O'Neills office.

"Gen. O'Neill we have bad news and worse news." explained Landry.

"Bad news first." replied O'Neill.

"A capture Lucian Alliance member is providing us intel, they have an invasion force preparing to attack Earth within days. Thirty Ha'taks, and numerous Al'kesh." explained Landry.

"That's the bad news? What's worst than that?" asked O'Neill.

"They have planted a Naquadria bomb in Washington D.C. they plan to detonate prior to the attack. Mitchel has the Odyssey running sensor sweeps now." replied Landry.

"Alert Caldwell immediately all crews to their ships and battle ready. I'll alert the President we may have to evacuate D.C." ordered O'Neill, "Vala any pirate skills that could come in handy right now?"

"Let me on Odyssey, I can find where they planted the bomb. They would use a cloaked Tel'tak to hide the bomb. Most likely landed it on a roof of a building. It's what I would do." replied Vala.

"Go!" ordered O'Neill.

Odyssey had not detected any Naquadria in the D.C. area, expanding the search had turned up nothing. Atlantis sensors were not detecting anything either. Vala beamed aboard the Odyssey and began a systematic view of the buildings in D.C. that were big enough to hold a Tel'tak and go unnoticed. Caldwell had recalled all crews to their ships. Sheppard was sent to Pacifica to take the chair. Dr. Beckett was prepared to take the chair in Atlantis. Caldwell was wishing he had BC-306 completed. Woolsey was notifying the I.O.A. so those countries could put their military on alert. If it came to the Al'Kesh in the atmosphere they would be needed.

Daedalus, Hammond, Apollo, and Odyssey were ready to enter combat each now using three Z.P.M.s. Thankfully each had completed their outfitting. Each now contained a compliment of the Mark IV Hyperspace Missles and the Phase Missiles. A hyperspace jammer, that McKay had perfected and gotten installed on each ship. Finally each ship had been outfitted with an enhanced Z.P.M. module to make use of three Z.P.M.s. Pacifica stood ready to use it's stardrive to jump into Earth Orbit.

Operations on Atlantis sounded the red alert. Long Range sensors had detected a number of ships in hyperspace headed toward Earth.

Gen. O'Neill arriving in operations, "What do we have?"

"Sir, sensors have identified, thirty three Ha'taks, and 127 Al'kesh in bound for Earth." replied Walter.

"How long till they arrive?" asked O'Neill.

"Ten hours sir." replied Walter.

"Dr. McKay, are we going to be able to bring up the shield around the entire planet?" asked O'Neill.

"Working on it General. Thor and several other Asgard are helping us to get it ready." shouted back McKay.

On Odyssey Vala had narrowed the Tel'tak location down to a dozen buildings. Odyssey began beaming SG Teams to those buildings to search. SG-4 found the Tel'tak, located on it on the Smithsonian Libraries building. SG-7 located it on the top of the F.B.I. building, and SG-11 located it on top of a hotel. Atlantis was notified there was three Tel'taks, most likely all with bombs. Hammond and Daedalus came withing range, so that they could do a simultaneous beam out of all three ships in case they were trapped.

Each Tel'tak was beamed off the planet and into space, at pre-targetted coordinates, where they were destroyed with the Asgard Plasma beams. Vala continued to work with the Odyssey crew to search other locations.

Sol with a crew of another ten Asgard prepared the Beckett for launch. They had made a number of upgrades to the Beckett as well. Adding in the new Beam weapons which were not part of the ship previously, improving the shields.

Caldwell coordinating with Landry and O'Neill, "I propose Pacifica to jump in behind them, with the Odyssey, Daedalus Apollo and Hammond flanking them sir. We surround them, and activate the Hyperspace Jammers, forcing them to surrender or fight. With Pacifica, and Atlantis at full capacity on drones, it will be difficult for them. However they are bringing significant firepower with that many ships."

"Our intel we have gotten from Ginn, says they are throwing everything they have at us." explained Landry.

"Gen. Caldwell that sounds like a good plan. Col. Mitchell will be leading the squadrons of F-302's which are on standby, we will be able to put up over two hundred from all the ships in the fleet, and from here on Earth." explained O'Neill.

Woolsey asked, "Sounds like they are not a match for us?"

"We can take them that isn't a concern, they are not aware of our improvements. They will probably be able to put up over four hundred gliders with that many Ha'taks, that will complicate things. I'm worried about what kind of damage they may do if they target the Earth instead of targeting our ships." explained O'Neill.

"How long do we have?" asked Caldwell.

"Five hours." replied O'Neill, "The President has been taken to a secure location. The I.O.A. have alerted their leaders who have taken similar precautions."

"McKay and his team are rushing to be able to extend the shields of Atlantis around the entire planet." explained Landry.

Caldwell smiling, "McKay will come through, he always does."

Vala found one more Tel'tak. Like the other it was beamed into space, and destroyed as well. Vala returned to Atlantis.

"Good work Vala!" cried Landry when he saw her. Vala went to joing Teal'c and Daniel who were still talking to Ginn.

"Look I don't know what else to tell you. They have a fleet of ships ready to attack, they planted a bomb here in this place called Washington." explained Ginn.

Vala interjected, "Four bombs sweetie."

"Four bombs? They put four bombs here? I didn't know." explained Ginn.

Vala explained, "The important thing is we were able to find them and take care of them. What else do you know? Anything that could help us, because there is about to be a lot of bloodshed and it will be your people. They are not a match for the Tau'ri."

Ginn visibly scared, "All I know is Kiva wants you destroyed. I don't know why. Something about becoming the gods. He is half crazed."

"Kiva is calling the shots?" asked Vala.

"Yes." answered Ginn.

"Let her rest a few minutes." said Vala, motioning for Daniel and Teal'c to follow her out. Vala ordered a security guard to watch her in the room.

"I know Kiva, he has always been playing with a half a pint." stated Vala.

"Half a deck is the phrase." replied Daniel.

"He is extremely dangerous. He maybe crazy and dangerous, but he wouldn't throw away ships." stated Vala, "He will have a trick up his sleeve."

"What kind of trick?" asked Teal'c.

"Something nasty." replied Vala, stepping back into the room with Ginn, "In the past few weeks, have you heard of anything that got Kiva or the other leaders excited?"

"There was something about two weeks ago, but I don't know any details. They said they had the power of the gods." replied Ginn.

"They have found something of the Ancients." replied Vala.

Daniel thinking, "What if it wasn't the ancients, what if it was something of the Ori? Like a ship."

"Kiva has control of an Ori ship." stated Teal'c.

"That is not good." replied Vala, "Let's go talk to O'Neill." Heading to operations where O'Neill was.

Daniel looking at O'Neill, "We think the Lucian Alliance has an Ori ship."

"What? We've been looking for one of those since we took out the Ori, and your telling me they found one." exclaimed O'Neill, "This is why we are cleaning up all this old tech!"

"Ginn says a few weeks ago the leaders of the alliance were all excited about having the power of the gods." explained Vala, "We think that means they found an Ori ship, or at least an Ancient weapon of some sort."

O'Neill asking Walter, "How long would it take the Ori ship to get here from when they entered sensor range?"

"Less than twenty minutes sir. Their hyperspace drives are equal to our ancient drives." replied Walter.

"Twenty minutes notice. If we see it then it becomes the primary target." replied O'Neill, "I'll alert Gen. Caldwell."


	26. Lucian Alliance

The fleet of Lucian Alliance ships were four hours out from Earth.

O'Neill asking, "McKay is the shield going to be up around the Earth or not?"

"I don't know, it's going to be close. We're still making adjustments." shouted Rodney.

O'Neill moving to a balcony and looking out over the piers. If only this had been in another two months, a BC-306 would be ready. Instead they had five ships, and two city ships going against thirty three Ha'taks, 127 Al'kesh and an Ori ship. The Ori ship seriously changed things. It was decided that General O'Neill would take the Atlantis Command Chair for the battle instead of Dr. Beckett, who was much relieved.

With thirty minutes left to go, O'Neill asked McKay, "Do we have a planet shield or not?"

"Right now we don't have any shields. We're adjusting them to cover the planet." replied McKay.

"Wait Atlantis doesn't have shields?" shouted O'Neill.

"No we have to realign the shield emitters to cover the Earth." answered McKay.

"You better get me shields in the next twenty five minutes." shouted O'Neill.

"More like forty minutes." replied McKay.

"Forty minutes and this battle will be decided!" shouted O'Neill.

As O'Neill expected fifteen minute until the Lucian fleet would arrive, an new blimp on the sensors. An Ori Warship incoming expected in twenty minutes. O'Neill went to take position in the Command Chair, the Asgard had adjusted the chair to be able to communicate with the Ships, and Pacifica Chair as well.

"This is Gen. O'Neill in Atlantis Command Chair, everyone please report." O'Neill ordered.

Sheppard was first, "Sheppard in Pacifica Chair, we're ready to drop in behind the fleet to corner them."

"Hammond here sir behind with the Apollo ready to maneuver into position." replied Carter.

"Daedalus here behind the moon sir." replied Lorne.

Ellis replied, "Apollo ready here with the Hammond sir."

"F-302's are in ready sir." came Mitchell.

"The Beckett is ready." came Sol.

Emerson last, "Odyssey here with Daedalus sir. Give the word."

"Caldwell here from Pacifica operations." replied Caldwell.

"Landry here as well from Atlantis operations." replied Landry

"Atlantis doesn't have shields currently and we don't have the shields up for Earth yet either. Waiting on McKay. Target the Ha'taks first., the Ori ship is about 5 minutes behind the rest. Keep them away from Earth as much as you can." ordered O'Neill, "Pacifica you jump in behind the Ori ship when it arrives, they will not be expecting you."

"Yes Sir." replied Sheppard.

"How is McKay doing? We need that sheild." asked O'Neill.

"He is extremely busy. I don't think we're going to get any response from him right now." replied McKay.

Time moves slowly for everyone but McKay. Five minutes before the fleet should dropout of Hyperspace.

"McKay any updates?" asked O'Neill.

"Just a minute." shouted McKay.

One minute remaining, Jack could sense the Ori ship still about five minutes out. The fleet would be dropping from hyperspace any time now.

"Mckay!" shouted O'Neill.

"Just a minute!" shouted McKay.

"We don't have a minute!" shouted O'Neill.

The first ship an Al'kesh dropped out of hyperspace. Then a several others, finally the Ha'tak started appearing. Taking another thirty seconds before they all dropped out, one hundred and sixty ships just appeared over the Earth.

"All ships into positions!" ordered O'Neill.

Daedalus and Odyssey jumped in covering one flank, Apollo and Hammond covering the other flank. Last was the Adgard ship Beckett appearing behind the Lucian Alliance.

O'Neill using the communicator, "Kiva, this Gen. O'Neill of the Tau'ri we are prepared to discuss your surrender."

Kiva responding, "Our surrender, we are here to accept yours. Your five ships to my one hundred and sixty."

"Aren't you forgetting one?" teased O'Neill.

"All the more reason for you to surrender." replied Kiva.

"Not going to happen." replied O'Neill.

Sensors indicated the Ha'taks were preparing to fire.

"Fire at will" replied O'Neill, "Sending a stream of drones up from Atlantis."

"McKay I need shields now!" shouted O'Neill.

"Just a second!" shouted McKay.

Daedalus, Apollo, and Odyssey targeted six of the Ha'taks each firing a volley of Mark IV Phase Missiles. Hammond was more selective in their targeting, before firing on six Ha'taks, taking out eight Ha'taks and additional Al'kesh. Drones were hitting the Al'kesh and decimating them. Here came the Death gliders, a few who managed to launch from the Ha'taks that were destroyed, and the waves from the surviving Ha'taks.

"Launch F-302s" ordered Caldwell.

The remaining Ha'taks were taking evasive maneuvers, making the use of missiles difficult. Three Ha'taks were maneuvering to target Atlantis to stop the drones. Hammond and Apollo were able to destroy one with their plasma beams.

O'Neill monitoring the sensors, could see the Ori ship almost nearly there, "Now Pacifica!"

The Ori warship dropped out of hyperspace, began to target Atlantis. Pacifica dropped out of Hyperspace behind the Ori ship.

"Hyperspace Jammers up!" ordered Caldwell.

The F-302s were targeting the gliders, out maneuvering them and quickly reducing their numbers. The massive attack on the Ha'taks had greatly diminished their numbers.

"McKay shields now!" shouted O'Neill.

McKay clicking a few buttons, as the Atlantis shield enveloped Earth, as the Ori primary weapon struck. The story the next day would be an asteroid exploding in the atmosphere over the Pacific.

McKay sighing, "That was close."

Sheppard opened a volley of drones on the Ori warship while Jack did the same from Atlantis turning the Ori ship to swiss cheese. Daedalus and Hammond targeted the Ori ship and fired their Asgard plasma weapons. The Ori ship was destroyed taking several Al'kesh with it.

Atlantis and Pacifica used their drones to target the remaining Ha'taks, and destroyed them. Sol from the Beckett, had been beaming occupants of the Al'Kesh they had caught trying to flew into a brig, and then targeting their ships to be destroyed.

O'Neill in an open communication to all ships in the area, "Lucian Alliance you are defeated, you can not escape to hyperspace we have blocked hyperspace here. Bring your ships to a stop, power off the engines and weapons, to surrender."

Over forty Al'kesh were still fighting. One Al'kesh pulled up in front of the Beckett and powered down weapons, and engines, the Lucian Alliance member piloting it was named Varro. Five others came to a stop and powered down. The others continued fighting or attempting to get away. Apollo, Daedalus, Hammond, Beckett and Odyssey began picking off the remaining ships not surrendering. The Beckett beamed the individuals from the surrendering craft to the brig, before destroying their ships.

Fifteen minutes after the first ship dropped from Hyperspace the battle was over. Twenty seven captives, held by the Asgard on the Beckett, were being transported to Pacifica, where they would be placed in the brig. The remaining ships were busy cleaning up the debris. Everyone was breathing a sigh of relief. Debris was collected and deposited on the back side of the moon. They would have to do something about that, or risk turning the moon into a junkyard. Pacifica returned to it's normal location, ships docked to resupply on missiles.

The next day O'Neill called for a senior staff meeting. Caldwell, Landry, Davis, Mitchell, Sheppard, Teal'c, Woolsey, McKay, Miller, Thor Beckett and all the ship captains were present.

"We survived another one. However that was close McKay." spoke O'Neill.

McKay nodding, "We need to make some adjustments to the shield emitters so we can shift the shields from city to planet, they have to be rotated and it's precise."

"Work with Sgt. Siler and make happen. I don't want that to happen again." ordered O'Neill, "Dr. Miller how did the N.I.G. handle the blast we took to the shields?"

"Even stretching the shields to cover the planet, we registered a 20% drop in shield strength, but that was quickly recharged. I'd like to work with Rodney and Zalenka to make some adjustments to the shield emitters I think we can make them stronger on the planet scale." replied Miller.

"Absolutely, I'll always choose better shields." replied O'Neill, "I'd like to commend Earth Force for our first time out in force. You all performed remarkably well."

"Shame we had to destroy the Ori ship. I do believe there are a few advances we could learn from it." replied Caldwell.

"Gen. Landry now that we are settling into a routine, please make sure your teams have their ears open about any Ori ships we can investigate." replied O'Neil.

"Sir I think I know where there might me one." informed Mitchell.

O'Neill shocked, "Where?"

"The Ori home galaxy we know several were being built." replied Mitchell, "Plus we know there is a lot of tech there."

"Good point, Mitchell we'll discuss that further down the road." replied O'Neill, "One problem I did notice, we do not have people who are very adapt at the command chair. Col. Lorne, Col. Sheppard, Dr. Beckett and myself, we need to find others. We may not be able to send Sheppard to the other side of the sun to take the chair in Pacifica, and rest of us may not be available as well. Beckett I want tests run on everyone to see who has the gene and who doesn't."

Beckett, "Yes sir."

"Also I want a simulator chair designed for training purposes, so those with the gene can do training. McKay can you get someone on that?" asked O'Neill.

"Yes Dr. Lee would be a good candidate." replied McKay.

Caldwell spoke up, "Sir, another thing, we need a medical staff. May I suggest Dr. Lam."

"Gen. Landry here will speak to her and OK, the transfer, as he is taking the command over the city, with Col. Davis reporting to him." replied O'Neill.

"Thank you Sir!" replied Landry.

"I will still operate here, overseeing both Pacifica and Atlantis." smiled O'Neill, "Dr. Miller, and Dr. McKay and their departments will be reporting directly to me."

Caldwell stated, "I've been reviewing the battle from yesterday. I have a few comments to make. Col. Carter the Hammond wsa noticeably behind firing it's missiles with the first wave, as I noted you selected your targets to be able to strike multiple targets at once. We need to train our tactical officers to do this as well, in addition to being able to coordinate among a group of ships in particular battle."

"The Asgard have employed a similar coordinated attack strategy among our ships. I could adapt a system to work with your ships." informed Thor.

"That would be perfect. Second thing I noticed the F-302 can deliver a significant dent to an Al'kesh, we need to upgrade the F-302s to be able to take a hit better, and strike harder." replied Caldwell.

"Another thing General I would add to that, is launching from Earth to space takes us longer to join the fight. Might be a good idea to have a bay on Pacifica that could launch a number of F-302s in addition to the Battle Carriers." explained Mitchell.

"What do I do with the prisoners?" asked Caldwell.

"The I.O.A. is trying to sort that out. Ginn will be staying here." replied O'Neill, "She would be in danger if they ever find out she was the one who provided us with the intel."

"O'Neill, Daniel Jackson and myself learned from her there was another member of the Lucian Alliance would likely cooperate. His name is Varro." informed Teal'c.

Woolsey looking over a roster of the prisoners, "Yes we have him. She thinks he has valuable information he would share?"

"Indeed." stated Teal'c.

"Have him brought here for interogation, Gen. Caldwell." ordered O'Neill.

"Yes sir." replied Caldwell.

"Last thing if nobody else has anything. Thank Vala Mal Doran, her thinking saved us. Without her we would have lost D.C. for sure." informed O'Neill.

"About that General, she is wanting an all expense paid trip to Vegas, as a thank you." informed Landry.

"I'll mention that to the President." replied O'Neill.


	27. Finding a Home

A week after the attack on Earth, Landry is in O'Neill's office.

"Jack what are we going to do with these prisoners for the Lucian Alliance?" asked Landry.

"That is an answer the I.O.A. is trying to figure out. Our laws don't really seem to apply to them, yet we can't let them go." replied O'Neill.

"What about Ginn?" asked Landry.

"She's not being considered a prisoner. The I.O.A. is considering placing her here at Atlantis. She can't return to her world, suspicion would fall on her. We're trying to figure out Varro. He's providing us great intelligence on the Lucian Alliance, the other prisoners suspect this as he was taken from them." replied O'Neill.

"The other prisoners are being less cooperative I assume?" asked Landry.

"That would be correct. I've suggested a couple of gate addresses, but the I.O.A. has frowned on them." replied O'Neill.

"Black Hole? or something nastier." asked Landry

"You know me too well." replied O'Neill.

"What's the plan on dealing with the Lucian Alliance?" asked Landry.

"According to Varro, we've dealt a serious blow to them. Outside of some cargo ships they lost pretty much everything they had. That was all of their Ha'taks they had. He believes there were a few Al'kesh that were not part of the fleet, otherwise only thing left are Tel'taks. He's even given us the worlds where they grow kasa." replied O'Neill.

"We're going to deal with the kasa. Our geeks are working on herbicide to kill the kasa, to be delivered in an aerial detonation." replied O'Neill, "The location of the Tel'taks we're going to check out, and destroy those ships." replied O'Neill.

"Ginn seems to think Varro was another reluctant member in the Alliance, that basically got brainwashed." informed Landry.

"We're taking that into consideration. Freya is going to test him using a Za'tarc Detector. The Tok'ra are giving us a couple of those to use." informed O'Neill.

"Excellent that will help with these situations." replied Landry.

O'Neill asking, "Do we have any places we could use Ginn?"

"She has computer skills, and seems to have a decent knowledge of Ancient technology as well. Maybe working with Novak?" asked Landry.

"That works for me. Let's keep an eye on her for now." answered O'Neill.

"That brings up Larrin. She is lost here, doesn't know what to do." stated Landry.

O'Neill smiling, "I have a thought, Teal'c and Ronon training the recruits."

"Do you just hate those recruits?" asked Landry.

"No don't hate them, but I want them better prepared than we were." replied O'Neill.

"I'll talk to Teal'c and Ronon." answered Landry, "Ronon wants to talk to me about something later today anyway."

"Hank how are you dealing with Carolyn over on Pacifica instead of here?" asked O'Neill.

Landry laughing, "I've talked with her more in the last week, than our entire time here on Atlantis."

"Really? Well that's good." replied O'Neill.

"She keeps asking me to send stuff to her." smiled Landry.

Later that day in Landry's office.

Ronon standing in front of Landry, "I wanted to talk to you about PJ-1"

"Sure Ronon, have a seat, what's on your mind?" asked Landry.

"I want to leave it, at least until we return to the Pegasus Galaxy." replied Ronon.

"I did not see that coming. Why?" asked Landry.

"I'm bored. All they do now is fly around in that ship." replied Ronon.

"What do you want to do in the mean time?" asked Landry.

"Training, these recruits, I like training them." replied Ronon.

"I'll talk to Sheppard, trying to replace you on that team is going to be hard." replied Landry.

"Lt. Adams or Lt. Andrews, Teal'c and I agree they are ready." replied Ronon.

"Lt. Andrews is being considered for the Hammond or Daedalus." replied Landry, "Lt. Adams I'll ask Sheppard."

"I'll tell Sheppard." informed Ronon.

"I understand son. Remember just cause sitting out for a little while, your still part of that team, and I promise you will be with them in a few months when we return to Pegasus." replied Landry, "Now I need something from you and Teal'c. Larrin is looking for a place, I was thinking she could assist you and Teal'c."

"Yeah Larrin would be good." replied Ronon.

Later that day Freya, was conducting the Za'tarc Detector test on Varro.

"I will ask you a series of questions answer them truthfully. My machine will detect if you are attempting to deceive me." informed Freya.

"Certainly." answered Varro.

"Are you a member of the Lucian Alliance?" asked Freya.

"Yes." answered Varro.

"Did you join the Lucian Alliance of your own free will?" asked Freya

"Yes." answered Varro.

"Were you forced to join the Lucian Alliance?" asked Freya.

"No." answered Varro.

"Have you participated in any attacks against the Tau'ri?" asked Freya.

"Yes." answered Varro.

"Have you participated in any attack against the Tau'ri prior to battle you were captured?" asked Freya.

"Yes." answered Varro.

"Please explain." instructed Freya.

"I flew an Death Glider against one of your crafts, when we encountered your people trying to stop our kassa shipment." replied Varro.

"Have you killed any Tau'ri?" asked Freya.

"I don't know." answered Varro.

"Did you plant the naquadria bombs here on Earth?" asked Freya.

"No." answered Varro.

"When did you decide to join the Lucian Alliance?" asked Freya.

"When I was seven." answered Varro.

"Did you know about the Naquadria bombs here on Earth?" asked Freya.

"Yes." answered Varro.

"Has all the information you provided the Tau'ri been truthful." asked Freya.

"Yes." answered Varro.

"When did you first meet the Lucian Alliance?" asked Freya.

"When I was seven" answered Varro.

"Do you hold any ill will toward the Tau'ri?" asked Freya.

"No." answered Varro.

"Can you be trusted among the Tau'ri?" asked Freya.

"Yes." answered Varro.

"If released would you return to the Lucian Alliance?" asked Freya.

"No." answered Varro.

"Why did you join the Lucian Alliance?" asked Freya.

"I didn't want to farm." answered Varro.

Freya continued questioning Varro for the next hour. Afterwards she met with Gen. O'Neill.

"So how did he do?" asked O'Neill.

"I believe he was brainwashed into joining the Lucian Alliance those questions he failed. I believe he has no ill will against you, or your people. He knows he can not return home or to the Lucian Alliance." replied Freya.

"Now to figure out what to do with him." stated O'Neill.

"May I suggest the training that Ronon Dex, and Teal'c are doing?" asked Freya.

"You think that would be wise?" asked O'Neill.

Freyda answered, "Observing the bonding effect that the training is having on the recruits I feel it would help break the brainwashing of how Varro joined the Lucian Alliance, and provide him a way to fill the void he has lost with the Lucian Alliance. With the benefit of keeping an eye on him."

That night in the mess hall. Sheppard, Teyla, and Ronon were eating together.

Teyla looked at Ronon, "You have been very quiet tonight."

"Well I have something to say." replied Ronon.

Sheppard spoke up, "Your leaving the team."

"Did Landry tell you?" asked a disgruntled Ronon.

"Ronon, we are your friends, we have known this was coming since M4R-112. You are a fighter, riding in a Puddle Jumper is not for you. In fact I get rather tedious of it at times as well." replied Teyla.

"Wait your not mad?" asked Ronon.

"Mad only if you don't come with us when we return to Pegasus, besides I won ten dollars from Rodney, who didn't think you would last this long." replied Sheppard.

"We are your friends Ronon, and we want what is best for you. You have found a home with the training." explained Teyla.

Sheppard grinning, "Your still eating with us, when your free of the recruits."

"That should be more often. Larrin is going to be training." replied Ronon.

"Larrin? Good, I've been worried about her." replied Sheppard.

A few tables over sat McKay, and Keller.

"Jennifer now that things have settled down, I wanted to talk to you about the wedding." McKay going over the checklist in his mind."

Keller perked up, "What are you thinking?"

"Well for starters a date? and a Location?" replied McKay.

"When were you thinking?" asked Keller.

"Would tomorrow be too soon?" asked McKay.

Keller shocked, "Yes tomorrow would be too soon."

"As soon as we can then. I don't want to loose you." replied McKay, "I would like to suggest we have the wedding here. All of our friends are here, and there is that rooftop over on that one tower. It has an amazing view. It's kinda like a park with out the trees and grass."

Keller looking at him, "Jeannie smacked you didn't she?"

"What?" asked McKay.

"That sounds wonderful. Six months?" asked Keller.

"Too long. Next week." replied McKay.

"Three months?" asked Keller, "It'll be rush but with Jeannie I can probably make it happen."

"How about six weeks? With my help we could pull it off." asked McKay.

Keller grinning from ear to ear, "Six weeks!"

On the other side of the mess hall sat Jackson and Vala.

"Our team is getting some vacation time. Have you thought about how you want to spend it?" asked Jackson.

Vala thinking, "Shopping, and hopefully some rest."

"Well have you heard of the Italian Riviera?" asked Jackson.

"No I haven't." replied Vala, "Are you suggesting we go on vacation there together?"

"As long as you promise not to steal anything." exclaimed Jackson.

Vala smiling, "I'll be on my best behavior until I have you alone."

Jackson blushing, "I can deal with that."

Out in one of the residence towers. Landry was heading to his quarters, passing Freya's quarters, seeing Brody coming out, looking a little disheveled. That night O'Neill was sitting in the mess hall on Pacifica having dinner with his wife.

O'Neill asked, "How soon is Caldwell sending you out again?"

"Hammond is schedule to head out to P2R-349 tomorrow, to investigate the weapon Anubis used from the Ancients." replied Carter.

"That's the stargate destroyer?" asked O'Neill.

"Yes." replied Carter.

"Shall we head to our quarters?" asked O'Neill.

Carter grinning, "Yes."

Up in Caldwell's office.

"Good evening Dr. Simpson." spoke Caldwell over the communicator.

"Nobody is here, it's just me in my quarters, Stephen." replied Simpson.

"How was your day Jenny?" asked Caldwell.

"Worked with Thor to make some alterations to the CF-308, a little more efficient. Mani had created the mining drones with these replaceable containers for the resources they mine. We modified the CF-308 design to make use of those. How was your day?" asked Simpson

"Dealing with these unruly prisoners here. The Asgard are getting very inventive with their designs for the expansion of the station." replied Caldwell.

Simpson grinning, "I'll be there next week to go over those plans with the Asgard. O'Neill said I would be assigned to him directly, that I maybe spending considerable time on Pacifica overseeing the construction."

"I'll have to buy Jack a beer next time I'm on Earth." replied Caldwell.

Meanwhile back on Atlantis, sitting alone in her quarters was Novak, reading a book. She had eaten alone again that night.


	28. BP6-3Q1

Landry sitting in the conference room for a pre-mission briefing with SG-1 with Dr. Redden.

"You're being sent to BP6-3Q1." informed Landry.

Teal'c recognizance on this face, "Gen. Landry I do not believe that is wise."

"I understand Teal'c, which is why you will be using an Ancient Personal Shield, to protect yourself from the bugs." informed Landry.

Mitchell skeptical, "Why do we need personal shields? Don't get me wrong I like the idea of having them, but why is Teal'c thinking it's unwise we go there?"

"BP6-3Q1 contains an insect when stung it will change you into more of it's kind. I nearly died from this," remarked Teal'c.

"Hence the reason for the personal shields." replied Landry.

"Small bugs? Big Bugs?" asked Mitchell.

"Bug spray?" asked Hailey.

"Suit of Armor?" asked Vala.

Daniel in shock, "Aren't the Asgard working on that body armor, sir?"

"That body armor is untested in the field. Dr. Jackson" explained Landry.

"Yes but it is armor and they integrated the personal shield into it." explained Daniel.

"I like his idea." Mitchell pointing at Daniel.

"Indeed!" replied Teal'c.

"Does the Armor have bug spray?" asked Hailey.

"OK I'll have the Asgard get you suited up." replied Landry.

"Thank you sir!" replied SG-1 in unison.

"Dr. Redden here will be accompanying you. She has the antidote that we used on Teal'c in case it is needed," replied Landry.

"I'll be observing the insect to make a determination of how to eliminate the bug if needed." informed Redden.

"Your mission is to scout out the city located with the stargate, determine one any viable technology, and two if it would be suitable for habitation," ordered Landry.

"We're thinking about turning it into an off-world base?" asked Mitchell.

Vala looking at Redden, "That's why your coming."

"Yes if the planet and the remains are suitable for an off-world base, the I.O.A. is considering using it." replied Landry, "Any other questions?"

Mitchell said, "The suits of armor?"

"See Thor he'll direct you to the correct Asgard Lab to get them." replied Landry.

Mitchell talked to Thor to see who to ask about the new Body Armor suits, being directed to see Hlin.

"Thor told me you would be coming. I have seven suits of armor ready. You only need six," replied Hlin, "Let me explain how to use them. The suit will adjust to your body size once you step into it. The helmet will give you a heads up display of everything around you. It used a neural interface, so think of what you want and it will appear. The suit is defensive in nature. Energy weapons are dissipated around the armor leaving the occupant unharmed. It can sustain a force in your terms of nearly one thousand pounds per inch. The armor does contain two small plasma beams on each armor."

"Ironman anyone?" asked Mitchell, "Can it fly?"

"No, it does not fly. The human shape is not very aerodynamic and not proportioned correctly for such design," replied Hlin.

Everyone entered a suit and found them to be extremely comfortable and responsive. Teal'c was admiring the design, "The recruits should be trained in combat techniques with these suits."

Hlin added a backpack to the suits, containing supplies that they normally carried with them. Hailey discovered she could access the Repository of Knowledge and the Asgard Core from the device, "Does this have the Repository of Knowledge in it?"

Hlin responded, "It is capable of interfacing directly to the Asgard, or the Repository of Knowledge if the network is available. On Atlantis both are available. If you enter another complex with the same level of Ancient Network, you would be able to interface directly with it. The same access restrictions hold true."

"What is the power supply? and how long does it last?" asked Hailey.

"A miniature neutrino-ion generator, it has enough power for approximately one year depending upon actions taken." replied Hlin.

After two hours of practice, they were prepared for their mission. SG-1 and Dr. Redden arrived in the Gateroom in their Asgard Mobile Suits. BP6-3Q1 was dialed and SG-1 entered the gate.

"Teal'c I want you covering Dr. Redden, Vala you cover Daniel, and I will cover Hailey. Daniel, Hailey, and Dr. Redden you're going to be making the analysis on things here," ordered Mitchell.

"Col. Mitchell we have three of the insects approaching now." replied Teal'c, who raise his armor to use the plasma beam to fire on one of the insects, which fell to the ground with smoke from the plasma burn.

Mitchell fired on a second insect, while Daniel and Vala each fired on the third.

Mitchell saying, "None of you ever said how big the bug was. That is giant!"

"I need to examine them," replied Dr. Redden, who went to examine the burnt corpses. After about 10 minutes, "They still match the description and information Dr. Harlowe Tcreated years ago."

Moving on into the city the team spread out into three teams to investigate. Hailey began tracing what she believed were the power conduits. Leading her and Mitchell to a power substation.

"This is interesting, their power comes into this substation from this one large conduit. I can't imagine how much power this could carry. It's larger than what is on Atlantis." explained Hailey, "If my readings from this suit are correct, there is still power in this conduit."

Mitchell was firing on another insect he saw headed their way, "That's cool. These bugs are rather annoying."

"Sir, may I suggest we see how fast these suits can run? And follow this primary conduit," replied Haily.

"That sounds like a good idea." replied Mitchell.

They set off running down the path following the primary conduit, occasionally firing the plasma beam for an insect that approached.

Vala and Daniel were searching for any kind of historical archives to learn more about the people that used to live here. Entering a couple of buildings searching for any kind of writings, turned up nothing. He and Vala tried to access what appeared to be some sort of computer terminal with no success.

Vala noticed a society that had apparently been wiped out, everything was neat and clean, "Does this strike you as odd? Everything is neat and clean. Shouldn't there be dust? or some trash?"

Daniel sat up looking around, "Your right, there is no trash, no dust, and everything is neat and clean."

"How can that be?" asked Vala.

"I don't know," replied Daniel. Now over the communicator, "Guys has anyone seen any trash? Debris? or even dust?"

"I have not Daniel Jackson." replied Teal'c over the communicator.

Hailey over the communicator, "These buildings should be showing some wear. There is none."

"Did you notice the grass? It looks freshly mowed," replied Mitchell.

"Anyone spot anything that resembles a nest? These insects must have some sort of nest," asked Redden.

"Everyone keep your eyes open for anything. Hailey and I found what we think is the power plant, we are about to enter and check it out," replied Mitchell.

Hailey and Mitchell followed the primary conduit into the structure. They had seen several others from different directions entering as well. After a few hallways and forcing a few doors open, they found themselves in the control room looking at the central core of the power plant.

"Dr. Redden I think we found your nest." Mitchell over the communicator.

"Where is it? I need to see it," asked Redden.

"The suit should be able to show you were are in relation to you. Enter the building we're in very carefully and quietly." replied Mitchell, "Vala and Daniel you may want to see this as well."

Both teams followed the location sensors in the suits and met outside a large round building. Determining this was the location, the four of them entered together and followed the open doors to the control room. Upon on entering they stood in amazement what they saw. They stood in what appeared to be a two hundred foot nest. What appeared to be a translucent paper forming the structure in the center a glowing blue core making up the center of the power plant was pulsating. They could see a cross section of the nest, and the insects were crawling everywhere. They could only guess they were able to see about thousand of the insects in their small frame of view.

"Yes that's their nest," replied Redden, "I have never seen anything like it."

Hailey explained, "My sensor readings and these controls as best as I can understand them, they are feeding off the energy produced by whatever core is in the center of this station there."

"How is that possible?" asked Mitchell.

"I do not know." replied Redden.

About this time they heard a door behind them close. Everyone on the team turned around with their plasma weapons ready to fire, except Redden who was mesmerized by what she saw. They could hear something moving on the floor.

"Who's there?" shouted Mitchell. The sound continued to come close.

Then a peculiar sound could be heard, something similar to an Earth vacuum. Everyone took a look at each other.

"Teal'c cover me," as Mitchell looked out the door, "You are not going to believe this. It's a robot."

"A replicator?" asked Hailey.

"Stand back Colonel Mitchell," replied Teal'c

"Think more R2D2 than replicator," replied Mitchell, as a small trashcan like machine passed the door.

"It's a cleaning robot?" asked Vala, "I'll take three."

"That explains why things here are so clean." replied Daniel, "I wonder what other kinds of robots they have?"

"So the city is still being maintained by robots. That answers one question. What do we do about the bugs?" asked Mitchell pointing to the nest.

Redden explained, "I've taken samples of the insects, I'll be able to examine them and understand them better to know what to look for as a pesticide."

" We need to understand what kind of power source they are using. It appears the power supply they have is very efficient, something we should look into," replied Hailey.

"Daniel can you translate any of this?" asked Mitchell.

"No the little writing that I have seen in here is unlike anything I have seen," replied Jackson.

Teal'c informed, "I have seen this writing before. Many years ago Apophis encountered a ship in space, when we boarded we found it deserted."

"The Hammond needs to come back here to scan the planet and look for additional reactors, to see if they all have nests." replied Mitchell.

They headed back to the gate, to return home.


	29. Tok'ra

Freya was meeting with Gen. O'Neill.

"Gen. O'Neill I have been studying the Repository of Knowledge and also reading the reports that Dr. Beckett has written on the genetics lab. I was wondering if you would grant me permission to use the genetics lab to work on the issue facing the Tok'ra," explained Freya.

"What issue exactly are you referring to?" asked O'Neill.

"As you know our queen Egeria died, we have no queen. Without a queen the Tok'ra can not procreate," explained Freya.

"Ahh, so you want to create a queen?" asked O'Neill.

"Yes it is the only hope of the Tok'ra to continue as a species." replied Freya.

"This is a little more complicated than the Asgard, let me talk to some people and see what we can do." answered O'Neill, "I make no promises."

"Thank you Gen. O'Neill." replied Freya, leaving with hope for saving her people.

O'Neill thinking about creating a queen, did not want to risk another Goa'uld takeover, was rather concerned. He needed to talk to some people. Somehow they had to be a way to help the Tok'ra. He sent a message over to Loki and Beckett that he wished to meet with them, that afternoon. He read over the report from SG-1 on how BP6-3Q1 went. Advanced technology and repair robots would be of considerable help and the power source of keen interest. Hopefully, a solution to the bugs could be determined. Later that afternoon Loki and Beckett came to his office.

"You wished to see us Gen. O'Neill," asked Beckett.

"Yes come in both of you," O'Neill gesturing to the seats in his office, "Freya of the Tok'ra came to see me to seek help in creating a Tok'ra queen. I want to run this by you all, as this would involve your specialties."

"That is a complex issue indeed." stated Loki.

"That's not so easy Gen. O'Neill." replied Beckett.

"OK guys, give me the issues that are popping up." replied O'Neill.

"First as I understand Tok'ra or Goa'uld physiology, the Queen determines what knowledge is passed on to her offspring and the DNA they receive. Queens do not pass on the DNA required to become a queen to all offspring. We would need that DNA to even think about creating a queen." replied Beckett.

"Second even if we had the DNA of a queen, and created a clone, that queen would not necessarily create offspring that are of the same mind as the Tok'ra." replied Loki.

"Precisely even if we the DNA of the Tok'ra queen, she would have different experiences and would not necessarily be the same as their original queen, she could spawn a new race of Goa'uld." replied Beckett.

O'Neill frowning, "Now that would be bad. Is there any way we could help them?"

"Sexual reproduction due to the hosts would be difficult as that creates a Harcesis child, that would not be good either." replied Beckett.

Loki contemplating, "If we had the DNA from the Tok'ra Queen, a Goa'uld Queen, and from a Tok'ra we could use that to identify the DNA reproductive sequence and splice that into the Tok'ra."

"Yes, that would preserve the Tok'ra identity and provide them a queen. But how would we get a Goa'uld Queen? Aren't they dead now? Also, we need one with as little knowledge as possible." asked Beckett.

"English please?" asked O'Neill.

"We need the DNA from a Tok'ra and Goa'uld Queen, plus a Tok'ra willing to become their queen. We could splice the DNA reproductive sequence into the Tok'ra," replied Beckett.

"The Tok'ra took Egeria back with them, they should be able to get you a sample. Freya I bet would be willing to be the Queen, and if I understood you need a Goa'uld Queen as dumb as possible?" asked O'Neill.

"Yes." replied Loki.

"P3X-888, the world were the Goa'uld originated. Loki could you go with PJ-1 in a Puddle Jumper and scan for a Queen to get the DNA you need?" asked O'Neill.

"I will need to modify a Life Sign scanner specifically for that purpose." replied Loki.

"I'll talk to Freya to get the DNA of Egeria, and Landry to get a team out there." replied O'Neill.

Jack was feeling good, they were helping a number of their friends, the Asgard, the Jaffa, and not the Tok'ra. Things were looking better. He asked Freya to come to his office to discuss what was needed.

"Loki and Dr. Beckett have a plan to help you. It has a few complications," explained O'Neill.

Freya hopeful, "Anything Gen. O'Neill."

"First they need a DNA sample of Egeria. I know Dollen took Egeria back to the Tok'ra after she died on Pangar. Do you all have her DNA?" asked O'Neill.

"Yes we have her DNA stored." replied Freya.

"Second thing a Tok'ra has to be willing to be changed into a queen. Life experiences, genetic memory, and some other scientific mumbo-jumbo makes it impossible to clone a Tok'ra Queen," explained O'Neill.

"I will check with the High Council, to determine who." replied O'Neill.

O'Neill grinning, "Annise or Freya, you don't seem to understand. I'm only going to authorize this for a Tok'ra I fully trust."

"I understand O'Neill provide a list of who you find acceptable and the High Council will make a decision." replied Freya.

"Again your not getting my point. When the Tok'ra council asked about a Tok'ra being stationed here, I told them there was only one Tok'ra I would trust being here." explained O'Neill.

"You want me to be the queen?" asked Freya.

"I know you, I understand your motives, and have shown you can set aside the motives of Tok'ra for the overall good." replied O'Neill, "After Jacob, I must confess there are not any other Tok'ra I trust."

"I do not know what to say Gen. O'Neill, this is something I will do for my people." replied Freya.

"Get us the DNA sequence we need for Egeria." replied O'Neill.

Two days later PJ-1 was ready to head out to P3x-888 with Loki who had a containment pop ready to beam a queen into to collect the sample and a Life Sign Detector to identify a queen in the water. Sheppard operated the Puddle Jumper out over the lake flying a slow pattern while Loki searched.

"You are positive the Goa'uld will be beamed directly into that containment module and can not escape?" asked McKay.

"Yes, Dr. McKay the Goa'uld can not escape once it is beamed in." replied Loki.

Sheppard asked, "Do have any idea where in this lake it might be?"

"I am afraid we do not. The Asgard have never studied Goa'uld in this environment," explained Loki.

Teyla asked, "Do the Jaffa not know of this world? I'm shocked they have not either destroyed this lake or come to claim symbiotes."

"I asked Teal'c about this planet, he said the Jaffa are taught to be afraid of this world from an early age. He believes the Goa'uld did this to make sure no additional lines of Goa'uld were able to advance," replied Adams.

"Col. Sheppard could you stop and move the ship twenty of your meters to the right." asked Loki.

Col. Sheppard stopped the craft, then moved twenty meters to the right, "This correct?"

Loki activating the beam, "Yes this is sufficient." as he beamed a queen into the containment pod.

"That is one ugly queen." replied Adams.

Loki used a scanner to collect the DNA scan that was necessary, then beamed the queen back into her water. "We have the DNA we need."

"Returning to Atlantis" replied Sheppard, as a Goa'uld Symbiote jumped from the water and struck the forward window on the Puddle Jumper.

Unknown to them another symbiote had jumped and landed on a crevice on the drive pod.

The puddle jumper was docked in its bay, where Novak was working on the engine in the adjoining bay. PJ-1 exited and went on their way to report in. Loki headed off the Genetics Lab. He was starting to get free time in the lab, with the additional Genetic Pods the city had created the Asgard treatments were progressing extremely well. Novak felt a sudden sting at the back of her neck.

Dr. Beckett and Loki went to work on comparing the DNA sequences between the Tok'ra Queen and Goa'uld Queen. It was evident immediately that the Goa'uld Queen containing a small fraction of the DNA of the Tok'ra Queen. The Atlantis computers were quickly able to abstract out the common sequences. One sequence matched up perfected between the two queens and was missing from Freya's DNA.

Beckett asked, "Really is it that simple?"

"I have run the analysis three times, the same result," replied Loki.

"We splice in that sequence and we make a queen," stated Beckett.

"This is anti-climatic for saving a species," replied Loki.

"I was just thinking that," replied Beckett.

Two days later Freya, joined them in the lab. Anise had to be removed from Freya for the procedure. Anise was placed into the DNA pod. Loki began the DNA resequencing. Freya watched Anise worried about her, less than a minute later it was completed. Anise was returned to Freya immediately.

"This is amazing I have the knowledge to spawn now. It is like I have always known. Thank you, Dr. Beckett and Loki. You have saved the Tok'ra," explained Anise.

"For now we would like for you to stay under our care for a few days, to monitor you." replied Beckett.

The next day, O'Neill visited Freya in the medical bay.

"Dr. Brody nice to see you." greeted O'Neill.

"Gen. O'Neill good to see you! I have to go!" replied Brody.

Freya grinned, "You make him nervous."

"Brody and You? Nevermind it's not my business! Just do not convert him to a Jaffa!" replied O'Neill.

"I do not have the information to do that Gen. O'Neill." replied Freya, "I can spawn and pass on the Tok'ra knowledge and personality. I can not create Jaffa. Brody is a partner, yes, but I assure you he is in no danger, nor does he wish to become a host."

"Good. Few rules, no spawning here on Earth, you feel the need to spawn you return to the Tok'ra homeworld." informed O'Neill, "In addition, symbiotes are allowed to mature in a pool. I find out a symbiote is in any Jaffa, I will yank that new DNA out of you myself."

"That is our agreement Gen. O'Neill. You and your people have proven you are true friends of the Tok'ra," replied Freya, "Dollen is leading the building of a large pool for our symbiotes to mature it."

"That is excellent news." O'Neill waving as he was leaving.

That night Novak sat in her quarters, not feeling herself, a voice in her head seemed to keep bugging her. She was wondering if the lonliness was finally getting to her.


	30. Science Day

Landry had organized a Science Day on Atlantis. As a number of development teams had completed their assignments with their work to present. Landry had decided it would be a wise idea to just have one day and get them all over with, it would be a long day, in particular for Gen. O'Neill, but then it would be over. They would be joined by Sheppard and Mitchell.

First up was Rodney McKay. He had three projects to present that day. The first was the new alignment modules they had designed to modify the shield emitters. They were controllable via the Control Chair, allowing the emitters to be altered as desired by the person in the command chair.

"The actuators allow the emitters to be turned in a full three hundred sixty degree rotation and swung in a two hundred seventy degree arch. All you need to do from the control chair is think where you want the shield and it will position the emitters correctly. The Atlantis computers are able to make the calculations necessary." explained McKay.

Siler added, "It was easy to construct the modules themselves to make the necessary adjustments. Just interfacing that into the control chair took a couple extra days."

"How long from city shields to planet shields?" asked O'Neill.

"1.2 seconds and the switch is made, with another 3.2 seconds for the shield to envelope the planet." replied McKay.

"Good work guys!" replied Landry.

Next up was Hlin, with the Mobile Suits. SG-1 had field tested them, and their feedback resulted in a few modifications.

"We now have two different suits that I wish to show," replied Hlin. Vala came in wearing what appeared to be black plate armor. Vala demonstrated the range of motion the suit allowed.

"This suit allows for full range of motion." explaining Hlin, "energy blasts are dissipated around the armor. It does not negate the effects but severely weakens it. It does provide some level of protection from radiation, and weapons of a penetrating nature. In addition, the skin can take multiple color schemes for concealment purposes."

Next Teal'c came in wearing the Mechanized Suit. Demonstrating the strength of the suit by picking Vala up easily in one hand.

"This suit provides a heads up display showing information on your environment. It monitors for radiation and biohazards. It can connect and provide a console to both Asgard and Ancient systems. In addition, the suit is mechanized with the ability to lift five hundred pounds and achieve a run speed of thirty kilometers an hour. It can sustain a force of one thousand pounds per inch. Each arm contains a plasma weapon, with a rate of fire of every two seconds. Energy weapons are dissipated and ballistic weapons can damage the suit. Each suit contains a personal shield." replied Hlin, "It also integrates the long range communicator that Dr. Rush created."

"How long can someone stay in one of those suits?" asked Landry.

"The suit contains small bladder for carrying liquids, include a water filtration device to provide pure water from other sources. On the rear of the suit is a storage unit that contains one week of supplies. The suit provides an air filtration that will provide the user with clean air. The suit does not provide facilities for other body functions." explained Hlin.

"Can it survive in water?" asked O'Neill.

"Yes to a depth of twenty meters for an hour." replied Hlin.

"Where is the Master Chief?" asked O'Neill.

"I do not understand Master Chief," answerd Hlin.

"Ignore Gen. O'Neill, he is making a bad joke." replied Landry.

Teal'c informed, "O'Neill with your permission I would like to begin training the recruits for battle utilizing these suits."

"You want to avoid being stunned big guy?" asked O'Neill.

"Indeed!" stated Teal'c

O'Neill laughing, "Make sure they learn how to fight someone who is wearing the suit when they are not."

"Indeed." grinned Teal'c.

"What did those poor recruits do to you?" asked Landry.

"Nothing, just want them prepared." replied O'Neill, "Can these be made with the automated manufacturing systems here on Atlantis?"

"Yes with supplies, they can produce ten suits in a day." replied Hlin.

Landry stated, "Let's start off with two hundred for Atlantis, and another two hundred for Pacifica."

"Hlin thank you! These are a wonderful addition to our teams. Now if we only had Cortana." replied O'Neill.

"Cortana is coming up later." replied Landry.

O'Neill shocked, "Really?"

"Yes, don't get that excited." replied Landry.

Next up was Dr. Lee, who had been working on a chair simulator, they had to head over to tower X12, where the training facility had been located.

"Welcome!" exclaimed Lee, "I'm so excited to show you what I have created."

"Chairs," explained O'Neill.

"Oh General, you know it's more than that. We have created four simulators. Each simulator can be run independently or in conjunction. Meaning we can put city ship against city ship, or we have simulated enemies that we can add into a simulation as well. Each room has a chair identical to that of the Command Chair, complete neural interface. Everything you can do from the Atlantis Chair you can do from these." explained Lee.

"Gen. O'Neill, maybe the best way is for you and me to try these chairs out. A mock battle for the two of us?" asked Sheppard.

"Well that would be fun to try," asked O'Neill, not noticing the wink from Landry to Dr. Lee. Sheppard and O'Neill each took a chair, while Lee activated a simulation of the two cities each attacking. Both cities were in orbit around the sun. O'Neill taking an aggressive stance moving immediately to put Sheppard in range for his drones. Sheppard using the Sun as a shield, keeping O'Neill at a distance. Sheppard detected two ships entering the system heading for O'Neill, using the Stardrive he jumped behind O'Neill, with his ship. As the Ori ships reached O'Neill, firing their weapons. Sheppard launched his drones, taking out the central tower on O'Neill's City.

"Where did the Ori come from?" asked a flustered O'Neill.

"The simulation will add random events to keep the occupants on their toes." replied Lee.

Sheppard grinning, "Hey I was ready you weren't."

"Sir is the word I think you missed 'Major' Sheppard" replied O'Neill.

"Yes, Sir! Sorry Sir!" replied Sheppard.

"Col. Davis is going to set up training routines for all those with the Ancient gene, and those who have received the Gene Therapy." explained Landry.

"Excellent, let's also get a training facility setup on Pacifica, make sure they can communicate between the two." ordered O'Neill.

"On that sir!" replied Lee.

Walking back to the conference room, O'Neill asked, "Col. Mitchell you're being quiet today, any reason?"

"Well I find all the new toys nifty and I can assure you I found the suits helpful, on BP6-3Q1 to protect us from the insects. I'm just wondering what's our plan?" asked Mitchell.

"What if I told you there are things out there worse than the Ori?" asked O'Neill.

"Something worse than the Ori?" asked Mitchell.

"Sir, the ancients thought Orin was worse than the wraith, and we easily handled it when we encountered it." interjected Sheppard.

"The Ancients didn't think or fight strategically. That is how they lost the war with the wraith. That is also how they failed to find the things we did with Orin. However, things are out there far worse than any of them. Things far older than the Ancients. We need to be prepared." replied O'Neill.

"Older than the Ancients? General do you know something is coming our way?" asked Landry.

"Nothing yet, but we need to be careful and ready for things far worse. I made notes the Ancients found races older than them, before settling here in the Milky Way. Then we may have some fun things here as well," replied O'Neill.

"Fun things?" asked Mitchell.

"How many people do you think the city on BP6-3Q1 could handle?" asked O'Neill.

"Probably a couple of million," answered Mitchell.

"And if there are other cities like it on that planet?" asked O'Neill.

"A billion maybe more," replied Mitchell.

"Can you think of any reason to have a base that size?" asked O'Neill.

The realization was setting in, "Settlement sir?" asked Mitchell.

"Yes the I.O.A. is considering disclosure, and talks about starting a new civilization off world for Earth." replied O'Neill.

"I didn't expect that." replied Mitchell.

"Population is out of control here on Earth," replied Sheppard.

O'Neill nodding, "Exactly."

"I honestly don't know what to think on that." replied Mitchell.

"You can join the rest of us. The I.O.A. is not rushing to make a decision on this," informed O'Neill.

Arriving back in the conference room, they settle back down. McKay is ready to present his next project.

"Hyperspace Disruptor satellite, sixteen satellites positioned around the solar system that when activated can lock out hyperspace for the entire system. This would allow us to force ships to drop out of hyperspace some distance away and have to maneuver here on sub-light engines. Allowing for our ships to do attack runs long before they arrive at Earth," explained McKay.

"Wouldn't our ships be limited as well?" asked Landry.

"Yes, but we could choose where to fight them. Goa'uld ships sensors wouldn't work in the vicinity of Saturn or Jupiter due to the radiation, however, our sensors would work allowing us to lock on and destroy them," replied McKay.

"Not a bad strategy there. What do you need?" asked O'Neill.

"Just the go-ahead to build the remaining fifteen satellites." replied McKay.

"Do it." replied O'Neill.

Dr. Parks and Dr. Volker were next. They brought in a device, connected to naquadah generator.

"Sirs! we have been investigating the Culling Device from wraith darts. In particular how they are able to store matter and reform later." opened Parks.

"We have been comparing it to the gate technology and to Asgard transport beams. While the Wraith Transporter Transformer is not something we can recreate or duplicate, we have applied the theory using the Asgard Transport Beams," informed Volker.

"We utilize a crystal to store the energy pattern of the object being scanned. Let us show you what we can do," replied Parks.

Volker activated the device, and a cage of living mice materialized on the conference table.

Mitchell spoke first, "A better mousetrap?"

O'Neill snapping his fingers, "Beat me by that much."

"This is just showing that we can beam out a living organism." replied Volker.

"What applications do you see this being used?" asked Landry.

"Obviously to save Tom from Jerry," replied O'Neill.

"Imagine being able to store an additional ten drones on a puddle jumper, or reducing storage of a cargo hold down to a crystal the size of your thumb." explained Parks.

That got O'Neill's attention, "We could transport an entire cargo hold on a single crystal?"

"Yes sir, we have limits on how much we can store. Currently, we believe more basic items such as food and provisions we could store most of a cargo hold in. In fact, we're working on a version that could store the pantry for a mess hall on a single crystal for up to a six-month complement. Something more complicated such as an F-302 would use an entire crystal." replied Volker.

"Imagine being able to carry over a briefcase with crystals to resupply a BC-304 in Pegasus, with food for another six months, destroyed F-302's, and missiles." replied Parks.

Volker added, "Don't forget the applications to the mining drones. they could store a much larger quantity of raw materials and transport would be much easier."

"That makes the CC-308 obsolete before we even build one." replied Landry.

"I like the idea of the Puddle Jumpers having more drones, but how much power do you need? Since I see that is hooked up to a naquadah generator," asked Sheppard.

"A Puddle Jumper's Power supply is more than capable of handling this, without the need for additional power. In fact, we are looking to see if we can incorporate this into the Mobile Suits, on a smaller scale," replied Parks.

"Could this be used on the F-302's to carry additional missiles as well?" asked Mitchell.

"Yes it can." replied Parks.

"Just out of curiosity, what happens if one of those crystals is destroyed with a bunch of those missiles in them?" asked Mitchell.

"Fortunately nothing, the pattern will become degraded, and the energy will degrade. The crystal will shatter and not cause a conversion of the energy," replied Volker.

"Let's get this installed into the F-302's and Puddle Jumpers for missiles and drones. Also, let's work on a unit for the BC-304's. Also get with Thor to update the BC-306's and other ship designs." ordered O'Neill.

Brody entered the conference room.

"Sir, as you know we were not able to acquire an Ion Cannon from Tollana. However, Freya and I were able to learn a significant amount from the system. We have created a prototype design, we're ready to test." explained Brody.

Sheppard asked, "Where is Freya?"

Brody nervous, "Freya is back on the Tok'ra Homeworld, busy and couldn't be here." O'Neill looking up at Brody grinning.

"You OK with everything?" asked O'Neill.

Brody still nervous, "It takes some getting used to."

"Did I miss something?" asked Sheppard.

"Continue with your project Dr. Brody." ordered Landry.

"Our prototype is able to generate a one-megawatt ion pulse, we would like to scale this up to a one-gigawatt ion pulse to test at the Alpha Site." replied Brody.

"I assume the cannon would require a power source capable of one-gigawatt energy output?" asked Landry.

Brody grinning, "Yes a Naquadah generator will complete our needs for testing. In production the BC-304's with the three Z.P.M.s now can easily handle three cannons operating at the preferred one hundred gigawatts." replied Brody, "The BC-306 would easily handle five cannons."

"Scale up your test, and you have permission to test at the Alpha site." ordered O'Neill, "I want those available for the BC-304 and 306's once they are ready."

Next came in Rodney again.

"Why are you coming in three separate times instead of just doing all yours as once?" asked Sheppard.

"I needed to get stuff done for the next one" explained McKay.

"Let's hear it McKay." ordered Landry.

"I was asked to look at interfacing the Asgard Core into the Repository of Knowledge. I have successfully been able to do so," explained McKay.

"So the database of Asgard knowledge was dumped into the repository?" asked Mitchell.

"Yes, but more than just that. The A.I. we have discovered in the repository once it detected the Asgard Core integration it fully integrated all of the technology. This includes the Asgard Beaming technology, Time Dilation, and the holographic interface." explained McKay.

"You're saying we have a Time Dilation field we can activate here on Atlantis?" asked Landry.

"Currently only Gen. O'Neill or yourself Gen. Landry can activate it. The A.I. assigned it to your level of access." replied McKay, "However next time we don't have enough time to complete something we can flip a switch and make the time."

"How is the Asgard Beaming Technology integrated?" asked Landry.

"The city can now beam anything from one spot to another within the range of the beaming technology." explained McKay, "On a very happy note, the A.I. even took things a step further. It integrated the new technology directly into the manufacturing process. Prior to The BC-306 was at forty-two days, after this, it reduced the time to nineteen days."

"We'll have a BC-306 in nineteen days?" asked O'Neill.

"We will have three BC-306's in twenty-seven days." explained McKay.

"Can we do the same for Pacifica?" asked Landry.

"Yes, in fact, I'm working on linking the two cities with the Long Range Communicator. That will take a couple more weeks, to put in all the security that will be necessary for it," explained McKay.

"Excellent work McKay." explained Landry, "Now about the Holographic Interface?"

"I'm going to leave that to Novak, and Ginn to explain," replied McKay, taking a seat at the conference table. Novak and Ginn then took their turn to enter the room.

"Dr. McKay asked me to investigate updating the holographic interface for the A.I. here on Atlantis." explained Novak, "With the Asgard, Core integrated into the repository of knowledge we are now able to have a hologram projected almost anywhere in the city."

"How is that possible? Without the Holoprojectors?" asked Landry.

McKay started, "The A.I. is able ..."

"Dr. McKay I am presenting here! The A.I. has integrated the Asgard Beaming technology. This was the basis for the Asgard Holograms, by beaming in light particles to create the hologram." explained Novak, "With that capability, it can create a hologram at will. We have created a routine in the A.I. for calling the A.I. General O'Neill would you please say this phrase?" Handing O'Neill a piece of paper.

"Avidan," stated O'Neill, A hologram of Novak appeared in the room.

Hologram stated, "Gen. O'Neill how may I help you?"

Sheppard asked, "In your image?"

"Yes, the user has the option of adapting the image to a number of different avatars." explained Ginn.

"Yes Ginn here did not seem to appreciate my image." explained Novak.

"So what can this hologram do?" asked Landry.

"Avidan beam Ginn to the Northwest pier," ordered Novak. Ginn disappeared in the Asgard Transport beam.

"That was cool but kinda dangerous." spoke Sheppard.

"Avidan recognizes our command authority," explained Novak.

"Thanks, Novak, it will be nice to have an avatar to discuss with occasionally." explained Landry.

Thor was up next, with two projects he had completed.

"Thor buddy, you're different again," replied O'Neill, noticing Thor was standing about six feet tall now, considerably more muscular than he had been previously.

"I received my last treatment yesterday. I have returned to my body from ten thousand years ago," replied Thor.

"I'd be happy with about 30 years taken off," replied O'Neill.

"I actually have good news from the Asgard. Freyja is with child," informed Thor.

"Loki is going to be a dad? Should I be scared?" asked O'Neill.

"This will be the first child born of the Asgard in over ten thousand years." informed Thor.

O'Neill exclaimed, "That is cause for a celebration."

"I believe that is how she came to be with child," informed Thor.

"OK, that maybe too much information. You have some stuff to show us?" asked O'Neill.

"I have completed the upgrades to the Asgard Core allowing for battle targeting across the BC-304's and added the design to the BC-306's under construction, along with the updating the designs of the other ships. I incorporated Dr. Rush's long range communicator into the design. This will allow for ships to be monitored and tracked across the intergalactic expanse." explained Thor.

"This would allow for real-time monitoring of a ship in battle in say the Pegasus galaxy from here on Atlantis?" asked Landry.

"Yes General Landry, not only monitoring here on Atlantis, but other ships monitoring for the signal in subspace." explained Thor.

"Thor this will be a huge tactical advantage for us, allowing other ships to know if they need to jump to assist another ship." explained O'Neill.

"O'Neill, I have completed the designs for the SD-312." explained Thor.

"What's the SD-312?" asked Landry.

"It's a Super Destroyer, a ship prepared to take on entire fleets by itself." explained O'Neill, "Go ahead, Thor."

"As you know the Destiny hull design is the largest we can accommodate in the Atlantis or Pacifica shipyards. I used that as it's basis. The ship will be able to accommodate five hundred crewmembers. It will contain one hundred Mobile Suits for use if necessary, along with a Stargate. Docking areas for two BC-304's and three for BC-306's allowing them to travel via the wormhole drive. It will be powered by five Neutrino-ion Generators, each producing five hundred billion kilojoules." explained Thor.

"That's two and half times as much as the one here on Atlantis," commented Mitchell.

"Two and half times? Jack what's the idea?" asked Landry.

"Thor go on, everyone will be able to understand shortly." explained O'Neill.

"All five generators can be used in conjunction to power the Wormhole drive, allowing a range of one billion light years. It will require a twenty-seven minute reset on the wormhole drive between uses. In addition, it will have the most advanced hyperspace engines we have ever produced. Pegasus to the Milky Way in under thirty minutes. In battle three generators are used to power the shields, a single generator is used to power secondary weapons. These will consist of the two hundred rail guns, thirty plasma beams, one hundred of Dr. Brody's ION Cannons once available, and carrying over one hundred thousand drones utilizing the matter storage device of Dr. Parks. The final generator will be used to power the primary weapon, a plasma cannon, capable of firing single shot seven hundred billion kilojoules of plasma." explained Thor, "If required additional generators can be switched to increase the power of the plasma cannon to two trillion kilojoules of plasma."

Everyone sat quietly in the room contemplating what they had just heard.

"Gen. O'Neill I don't have to be a scientist to know that such a ship would be basically a Death Star. What is going on?" asked Landry.

"Gen. Caldwell, Jackson, and Woosley should be here shortly let's wait till he is here." replied O'Neill.

Sheppard and Mitchell shifted uneasily in their seats, neither liking what they had heard and having to wait. Landry still reeling and disturbed with the implications he had been learning. After ten minutes of painful silence, Caldwell, Jackson, and Woosley entered the conference room.

"Gentlemen glad you could make it on short notice." greeted O'Neill.

"No problem General what's of this importance?" asked Caldwell.

O'Neill nodded to Thor who sealed the conference room, then activated a phase shifting device covering the entire room.

"Gentlemen what we are going to discuss here today is the most sensitive information maybe in the entire universe. This information is known only Gen. O'Neill, Thor and myself. Col. Sheppard and Mitchell your being granted this information on a need-to-know basis. It should never be discussed outside of this environment and with anyone not present in this room. Gen. O'Neill maybe you should begin." said Woolsey.

"Maybe our guest should introduce himself," explained O'Neill. Appearing at the end of the conference room was an Ascended Being.

"It is good to see you again Janus, it has been a long time." greeted Thor.

Janus turning to his old friend, "Yes it has been too many millenniums, my old friend. Dr. Jackson, it is good to meet you again. My name is Janus."

"I take it we met when I was ascended?" asked Jackson.

"Yes we were friends at that point." replied Janus, "You had your mind wiped much of the information you learned. Thankfully Moros gave you a certain ability that I need you to concentrate on finding and using right now."

"I don't understand what ability?" asked Jackson.

"You had the ability to shield your mind from my kind, and more importantly you could share that ability to others." explained Janus.

"I don't think so." said Daniel.

"Daniel Jackson call up all of your knowledge Moros gave you!" explained Janus, "Concentrate on protecting yourself."

Daniel closed his eyes, began to recall everything he remembered on Moros. The various caverns he went through, Adria chasing him, the device that would destroy the Ori all flooded his mind, finally, a vision of the Ori entered his mind, attacking him mentally, a sudden burst of light between him and them appeared protecting him. Moros had given him the ability to shield himself from the Ori. Reaching deeper, he still had that ability, he remembered he could share that ability.

"I remember!" exclaimed Jackson.

"Good now use it on everyone here," ordered Janus. Jackson got up and moved around to everyone touching their temples, a faint glow could be seen.

"Excellent I can no longer read their minds." explained Janus.

Jackson asking, "How are you here? I didn't think Ascended could access this dimension?"

"I can not shift into this dimension nor can I move to this dimension anymore than you can." explained Janus.

"Thor shifted the room, and you were here in the room so you shifted as well." explained Jackson.

"Dr. Jackson has shielded your minds from being read by the Ascended." explained Janus.

"If we needed to be shielded then how do Woosley, Jack and Thor already know?" asked Caldwell.

"I don't know the details, I have only a vague idea and it's enough to scare the daylights out of me." explained Woosley.

Thor answered, "Once my DNA was re-sequenced to its original structure, my mind was once again shielded from Ascended beings."

"Apparently my mind is shielded due to the Headsuckers." explained O'Neill.

Janus began, "A few things you need to understand. If you take all of the Ascended beings in Avalon, there are just over one million. Roughly one in ten of those are Alterra, while the majority of the rest are races older than the Alterra. Lanteans make up less than one in a hundred. Those that are older than the Alterra, do not wish to share the Ascended realm with others, we call them the Old Ones. They tolerated the Alterra, because we were small in numbers, when they saw we may grow, they introduced the Plague that wiped out many Alterra. When the Lanteans became a threat toward ascension, they introduced the Wraith. My friend Thor when the Asgard was nearing a stage they could ascend they introduced a genetic error in the cloning, to prevent them from reaching ascension."

"Why didn't the Alterrans stop them? Isn't the non-interference rule one of your most important?" asked Jackson.

"That's the catch, the Alterrans didn't create that rule, that rule was imposed on us, by the others." explained Janus, "It also only applied to us. They had no concerns with inferring themselves. We couldn't stop them when they outnumber nine to one."

Sheppard speaking, "So what does this have to do with us?"

"Whether you realize it or not you have been fighting in a war that goes back millions of years, prior to the first Ori or Alteran ascending. We were not aware of it, until we ascended," explained Janus.

"What war?" asked Caldwell.

"Do you think the Goa'uld just came to power? They were created to keep the humans in check. The wraith were sent to wipe out the Lanteans and keep the humans in check. The Asgard had their genetic code corrupted. All of this to keep from additional ascension. You have done more to counter their efforts than all the Lanteans and Altera ever did. You did it because of the greater good." explained Janus.

"Well there is only a few hundred Asgard, and we humans are not near ascension. I've read the research on ascension," explained Jackson.

"Everything we thought we knew was wrong, that research is garbage. What I am about to tell you, I only recently learned. It's the most dangerous information in the universe. Many of the people of Earth are near the point of ascension." explained Janus.

"Wait you're saying the human race is nearing natural ascension?" asked Landry.

"Yes, and I don't mean a few of you, which several in this room are at the brink. I mean the entire human species here on this planet," explained Janus.

"That's nearly seven billion people." said Sheppard.

"Your catching on Sheppard. No greater threat exists in the universe to the ascended than the people of Earth. If even only ten percent of your population ascended, they would easily overwhelm those currently ascended." explained Janus, "Not only that but you have advanced to a point where you're dangerous to them now."

"Dr. Jackson created Merlin's weapon but we have no way to recreate it. Adria made sure nothing remained," explained Mitchell.

"You have reached a point where you're capable of accessing energies that are powerful enough to damage an ascended being. Your missiles can be fired and shift to a different dimension leaving no way for an ascended to stop them. Your explosive device, creates enough energy that is can disrupt an ascended being." explained Janus.

"If we are such a threat to them, why do they not leave this galaxy. Surely there are other galaxies out there they could move to," asked Daniel.

"Your understanding of galaxies and the ascended is skewed to what you have witnessed. You saw the Ori being confined to their galaxy, they were not. Worshippers gave them enough strength to resist the others, only in their galaxy. What you need to understand, you were used as a pawn to either destroy the Ori, or be destroyed. They could tolerate giving up this galaxy to the Ori, or having you destroy the Ori. It was not a coincidence that you stumbled into the Ori the way you did." explained Janus.

"If we are such a threat why not wipe out our planet?" asked O'Neill.

"The Alterra and the Lanteans and our allies have conserved our strength and the Old Ones know it. If they were to strike out in mass at Earth or anywhere they would be severely weakened, to the point, we could overcome them. Similar to the Ori, they were strong enough to push them out and keep the out but not destroy them. Thus they use intermediaries to do this work. The Wraith, Goa'uld and some other force that is preparing against you. I have not identified them as of yet." explained Janus.

"The Lucian Alliance?" asked Caldwell.

"I believe the Old Ones may have pushed the Alliance toward the Ori ship to cause some damage, but they have another agent much more powerful than them they are working with. The Alterra and Lanteans are trying to find out who they are," explained Janus.

"So they are at a stalemate they can't risk doing anything directly to us, without becoming vulnerable to attack from you, yet they dabble and cause us all kinds of problems in the hope of destroying us?" asked Woolsey.

"Janus, I love the stop by and save the Universe visits almost as much as I loved the save the world ones." explained O'Neill, "How are we supposed to fight them? You say our weapons can hurt them, but we have to see them to use those weapons."

"You need to get prepared, there will come a time when they must confront you directly. Continue as you have been, but you have done an amazing job of utilizing Asgard, Lantean, and Alterra knowledge. As I told you the research we did on ascension is garbage, the research we did on the ascended plane, is not, utilize it. But I warn you, do not share this knowledge with anyone who is not shielded. Keep the number who are shielded to only a few. If too many were to become shielded they may suspect something." replied Janus.

Mitchell asked, "How much of this did you know Gen. O'Neill?"

"There was some sort of Ascended War, responsible for a large part of our mess." explained O'Neill, "Janus is there anything else that you can share?"

"Not at this time, when I learn something I will contact you again." replied Janus.

"Gen. Caldwell we need to have Col. Carter, Ellis, Lorne, and Emerson over here they will need to be informed and we'll need Daniel to shield them." explained O'Neill.

"I will need to inform the I.O.A." explained Woolsey.

"No! We can not share this with them. We will have to play this under the table. Informing them runs the risk of a leak far too well." explained O'Neill.

"Given the stakes here, I'm going to have to weight that decision. I won't disclose to them until I speak to you further Gen. O'Neill." answered Woolsey.

"Thank you, we can discuss this further between us. Everyone consider this classified as A-Level. Unless your in this room and shifted, nothing is to be discussed, with anyone." ordered O'Neill.

"A-Level?" asked Sheppard.

"Ascended Level" explained Jackson.

"Nobody on the science teams is to be told. They will be doing much of the research and work. They will be the ones who will be scrutinized the most. If they are shielded it will be more likely suspected." ordered O'Neill, "We need them clean and honest."

"That is a wise course of action. I have observed your I.O.A. as you call them. They can not be trusted with this information. I would not trust them with changing the paper in your facilities." explained Janus.

"We'll deal with the I.O.A. don't worry about that." explained O'Neill, "Thor how long will it take to build a SD-312?"

"With the enhancements to the shipyard it will take eight months." explained Thor.

"Gen. Caldwell how soon till you can have the shipyard functioning on Pacifica?" asked O'Neill

"We have one shipyard ready to come online this week, the other two over the next four weeks. The new shipyards are underway, the new middle tier should be ready in two months and the third ring two months after that," explained Caldwell.

"Excellent begin construction on the next CC-307 next, followed by three BC-306's. We will begin construction on the EX-310 two SD-312s. Who are you assigning the command of the new BC-306's?" asked O'Neill.

"Colonels. Emerson, Ellis, and Carter will be assigned to the first three BC-306's. I'm looking at Colonels Telford and Young for the BC-304's." explained Caldwell.

"The SD-312 will have docking areas for two BC-304's and three for BC-306's." explained Thor.

O'Neill stated, "Colonels Mitchell and Sheppard, I want you all to put your heads together for new ideas. I'd like for the two of you to see what you can come up with. Col. Sheppard I'm going to greenlight your Arcturus Warhead, and have Rodney design and build it. We can use it when we return to Pegasus to deal with the Wraith. Dr. Miller with her team I will have them look into nanite technology. Not to build replicators, but to assist in manufacturing. Specifically things on the scale of City Ships. We will be expanding out from the Milky Way. Alright remember not a peep, and we'll reconvene again the future. Gen. Caldwell get Carter, Emerson, Ellis, and Lorne in here with Daniel, Sheppard, and Mitchell. Dismissed!"

"I wish you all the best of luck, the Alterra and Lanteans will do what we can for you!" explained Janus. With that Thor shifted everyone back from the dimensional shift. Janus disappeared. Everyone else was stunned in silence.


	31. A Single Day

The sun had just crested the eastern horizon light was hitting the main spire first. On Atlantis, things had been calm overnight SG-3 and SG-5 had returned. Rodney McKay had been in his lab working the night away, working on designs for an Arcturus Warhead. McKay had been surprised when Gen. O'Neill had given him the assignment. This was something he never expected to work on again, with the N.I.G., but making it into a weapon to fight the wraith was something he had not envisioned. He needed to get this done as soon as possible, as he had been given the task of creating nanites for construction purposes. Gen. O'Neill had given him very strict requirements on what they could or could not do. McKay had a sense he was being watched at times since he started on the Arcturus warhead. He smiled thinking of the looks on the wraith's faces if they knew what was coming at him.

Rodney McKay had been in his lab working the night away, working on designs for an Arcturus Warhead. McKay had been surprised when Gen. O'Neill had given him the assignment. This was something he never expected to work on again, with the N.I.G., but making it into a weapon to fight the wraith was something he had not envisioned. He needed to get this done as soon as possible, as he had been given the task of creating nanites for construction purposes. Gen. O'Neill had given him very strict requirements on what they could or could not do. McKay had a sense he was being watched at times since he started on the Arcturus warhead. He smiled thinking of the looks on the wraith's faces if they knew what was coming at him.

Zalenka was an early riser today. Grabbing breakfast in the mess hall with Parks. He enjoyed her company as she like Dr. Miller didn't have the attitude that many of the other scientists had. Zalenka had been tasked with creating a Mark X warhead an upgrade to the Mark IX. The difficult part was to increase the yield while maintaining the stability of the Naquadria, which was inherently unstable. He had an idea overnight that he wanted to run through the Atlantis computers to simulate the results on. Using a dual compression technique. The first would compress the plutonium, and a mere nanosecond later it would compress the Naquadria around the plutonium, using a shaped charges. He was hopefully this technique would provide a way to increase the yield as needed.,

Down in operations, Sgt. Walter was arriving to take command of operations. Overnight reports just showed where SG-3 and SG-5 had returned uneventfully. That was how he liked his gateroom run. He looked over today's schedule PJ-1 and PJ-2 were due to travel off-world to scout out a planet with substantial amounts of Neutronium, Naquadah, and Trinium. He knew Gen. O'Neill had some big plans, and couldn't wait to see what it would offer. He was sipping on his coffee, watching the factory displays. The BC-306 was nearing completion, He had heard that a new bigger design would be started immediately after it was completed. Then in the smaller factories, it was producing the mobile suits at a substantial pace.

Thor like many of the Asgard had not slept all night. He had been reviewing schematics on various designs of defensive satellites. He wanted something far more advanced than the repository had. He felt he owed so much to General O'Neill and the people of Earth. They had saved their species when they have given up. Some of the Asgard were feeling like subjects to the humans. Thor had a few ideas, he hoped would help alleviate this from the minds of the Asgard. He knew O'Neill had asked Dr. McKay to create nanites with the programming for collecting resources and constructing a new City Ship. Thor intended to ask for a City Ship for the Asgard, with a few modifications more suited for them. Thor wanted the Asgard and Humans of Earth to reach a level of friendship beyond that of the Alliance of Four races. He looked out his window over the city of Atlantis, the Humans of Earth had taken the role of 5th race seriously. They had helped their allies, in ways even the Asgard had been unable to do so.

Down in the basement, Daniel Jackson was reviewing all the research on the Ascended Plane, he was desperate to find any and all knowledge he could. Vala was asleep in a cot, she had set up in his lab. Daniel took a minute to take her in. He admired her spirit, and her fun side, that he need to bring him out of despairs when they struck. He knew in time he would be able to share everything with her, but that would have to wait. She always seemed to have her secrets, and he realized Jack had some clues to what they were. The research was paying off. It appeared the Ascended Plane, was believe to be a different dimension, however accessing that dimension was not easy. Moros had developed a device for shifting dimensions but that was to a single dimension. Accessing the dimension for the Ascended Plane was considerably more difficult. Apparently accessing each dimension was different. He needed to learn more about this, and how to access that dimension.

Gen. O'Neill made his way to his office. He had no meetings today, no I.O.A., not even the President. He had time to pursue a few things. At least that is what he thought till he approached the door to his office, and found Dr. Rush, Col. Davis, and Dr. Keller standing outside his door. Upon seeing him he heard, "I need to talk to you!", "It's urgent!" and "This is important!"

"OK. Col. Davis, you get my time first," ordered O'Neill, motioning for him to enter the office.

"General, we have heard back from the Hammond. P2R-349 produced a few usable pieces of technology. A frequency modulator, that Col. Carter was excited over, and some sort of energy transfer beam." explained Davis.

"Great, that is urgent why?" asked O'Neill.

"That wasn't, but as asked the Hammond stopped over at BP6-3Q1, and conducted scans. They found the planet has about five hundred cities each capable of supporting between two to three million each, for a population of one and half billion people. Sensors showed over a thousand of the power plants, and they investigated a number of them using kinos and found them all to be infested with the insects." explained Davis, "The Hammond is en route back to Earth now. They should arrive in eight hours."

"Excellent, now if we could call Orkin to take care of those bugs." replied O'Neill.

Davis laughing, "Wish it was that easy sir. Dr. Redden seemed to think she could exterminate them."

"This could speed up disclosure. The I.O.A. hasn't made up their minds on it. They are still trying to figure out how to decide who gets to relocate. India, China, and Russia have all three offered to move their entire countries." explained O'Neill.

"They want to move their entire country? All the people?" asked Davis.

O'Neill smirking, "Yes crazy huh? But it's being considered. Dropping the population here by a billion would be big on Earth resources."

"That's all I have sir." replied Davis.

"Thank you, Colonel. Please send in Dr. Keller, let's see what she has," ordered O'Neill.

Davis exited the office, directing Dr. Keller in.

"General O'Neill, nice to see you!" greeted Keller.

"Dr. Keller, just want to say Congratulations again!" exclaimed O'Neill.

"Thank you, General. I'm thankful your willing to accommodate our plans to have the wedding here," explained Keller.

O'Neill smiling, "Think nothing of it. Now, what is so urgent?"

"We have a Goa'uld sir." explained Keller.

"What?" asked O'Neill.

"Sir I was working on the biomedical sensors. Adding in diseases and things we have the Repository of Knowledge doesn't have the information on. As you know we've been scanning for Goa'uld for some time, but that has been with Naquadah in the person's system. I added just the base DNA from the Goa'uld Queen that PJ-1 brought back from P3X-888. Scanners immediately identified a sequence in Novak." explained Keller.

"Novak? How the hell is that possible?" asked O'Neill.

"I don't know sir, but it's missing the naquadah." answered Keller.

O'Neill picking up his communicator, "Operations lock down the base, isolate all personal immediately to their area immediately, say we have a toxic substance that must be cleaned up. Allow SG-1 and only SG-1 freedom to move. Is Freya back on base?"

The city was going into immediate lock down mode, shields were raised.

Walter over the communicator, "Sir as you ordered. She returned yesterday sir."

Next, he called Mitchell, "Col. Mitchell, bring SG-1 to my office immediately. Contact Walter to get access."

"Next time Doctor lead with we have Goa'uld on base." explained O'Neill.

"Sorry sir." explained Keller.

Next over the communicator, "Freya, we're going to need you to get ready to extract a Goa'uld from Novak. SG-1 will bring her to your lab."

Five minutes later, SG-1 was entering O'Neill's office, followed by Landry "General why are we locked down."

"Keller!" ordered O'Neill.

"Medical sensors that sweep the city detected a Goa'uld in Novak." explained Keller.

"What?" exclaimed Mitchell.

Daniel asked, "How is that possible she doesn't travel off-world?"

"First thing first, find Novak, take her to Freya and have that thing removed and destroy it. Then we'll figure out how this happened. I do not want that thing leaving this base." ordered O'Neill.

"Yes Sir!" replied Mitchell.

"Gen. Landry, can you head up an investigation into this?" asked O'Neill.

"Yes sir I certainly will!" exclaimed Landry.

"Dr. Keller go with Landry and fill him in on the rest," ordered O'Neill. Landry and Keller headed off to his office.

Dr. Rush leaned in, "My turn General?"

"Sorry Dr. Rush, things have gotten a bit difficult. What have you got?" asked O'Neill, wishing he had been able to use the transporter.

"I've been studying this pattern in the background radiation. I believe it's coordinates," answered Rush.

"Coordinates to what or where?" asked O'Neill.

"That I don't know sir, I'm still trying to work out the exact coordinates and where it would be." replied Rush.

O'Neill thinking, "Daniel would be a good one to discuss this with. He is great at deciphering things."

"I will do that sir." answered Rush.

"Dr. Rush, good work." replied O'Neill.

"Thank you sir!" replied Rush, heading out to nowhere since everything was locked down.

SG-1 moved to Freya's lab.

"Freya are you ready for Novak?" asked Mitchell.

Freya answered, "Yes Col. Mitchell. If you could stun I can safely remove the Goa'uld."

"Shouldn't we be going to where Novak is?" asked Hailey.

"Teal'c be ready to stun her. Just watch!" grinned Mitchell, "Avidan!" A holographic image of Novak appeared before them.

"Why did you say Avidan? And you realize that is a hologram of Novak?" asked Jackson.

"Please beam Lindsey Novak here." ordered Mitchell.

A beam of white light appeared in front of them, standing there was Novak. Teal'c immediately stunned her.

"Avidan is the activation command for the hologram interface." explained Mitchell.

"You know Avidan is Goa'uld for Gods are just?" asked Jackson.

"Indeed," said Teal'c.

"That would make sense since Novak set that up." explained Mitchell.

"Interesting, so when were you going to share this hologram interface and you could transport people around?" asked Hailey.

"Maybe we should address Novak first?" asked Teal'c.

Freya directed them to place Novak on the table. Novak was secured to the table to prevent escape. Freya was quickly able to remove the symbiote. Teal'c used his Zak'ni'katel to disintegrate the Goa'uld. O'Neill was contacted and the lockdown was released. Novak was transferred to the Medical Bay for observation.

Ronon and Larrin were on the training pier with their recruits. Larrin was teaching hand to hand fighting techniques using the Body Armor developed by Hlin. Larrin was currently sparring with O'vac one of the Jaffa recruits. It had taken the Jaffa a few weeks to really start to get the hang of things. This training was vastly different from anything the Jaffa had done. Lt. Adams had gone a long way to helping O'vac make the adjustments, and he, in turn, helped the other Jaffa. For the Jaffa it was more on mental training instead of physical training. Larrin had quickly adapted to training. O'vac and Larrin had been circling. He was not going to make a mistake and move in too quickly. He saw Ronon move to the edge of the padding. He kept his distance from Larrin, taunting her. Larrin was seeing O'vac make several critical mistakes, she was disappointed. As O'vac stepped in front of Ronon with his back turned, he gave it one second and dropped to the ground. Ronon's kick missed O'vac and connected with Larrin who had initiated a charge to match Ronon's kick. O'vac spun on a knee and flipped over on Larrin, grabbing and pinning her to the ground.

"Well done O'vac." replied Ronon.

"You can let me go now!" exclaimed Larrin. O'vac released her, standing she had a very bloody face. It appeared she probably had a broken nose.

"You better go have that looked at," explained Ronon.

Larrin left glaring at Ronon and O'vac.

"I think we both might be in trouble," stated O'vac.

Ronon replied, "She understands... grenade!" as a stun grenade landed at O'vac and Ronon's feet, taking them down.

Ten minutes later Ronon and O'vac were coming too.

"What happened?" asked Ronon.

One of the recruits said, "I believe Larrin, tossed a stun grenade on maximum setting at you too."

"Aren't these suits supposed to counter the stun?" asked O'vac.

"They weaken it, and if that was on maximum, without these suits we would have been out for hours." replied Ronon.

"Think she's over the broken nose?" asked O'vac.

"No," replied Ronon.

McKay, Miller, and Zalenka were having lunch together.

"So what do they have you working on Jeannie?" asked McKay.

"Your wedding mainly." replied Miller.

"Really? You don't have some massive assignment from the General?" asked McKay.

"Gen. O'Neill said to do what I needed to do for it. Our biologist are replanting that garden on the rooftop, and it will beautiful in time for the wedding," replied Miller.

"That sounds great! I've noticed plants have been appearing in the old gardens around the city. It's nice to see." replied Zalenka.

"Hmm no citrus trees right?" asked McKay.

"They are planting an entire grove," kidded Miller.

"Funny! You're kidding right?" asked McKay.

"Yes it's flowers," replied Jeannie.

"I created a light show making use of the city shields." explained McKay.

"That should be interesting to see," replied Zalenka.

"Have you asked Sheppard to be your best man yet?" asked Miller.

"Well...yes...no. I will!" answered McKay.

That's when Sheppard stepped into the mess hall, "Rodney care to join us on our mission?"

"Mission? Oh yeah we're scouting another planet, is it that time?" asked McKay.

"Yes Rodney." replied Sheppard.

Rodney hurrying to the Jumper Bay.

Ten minutes later PJ-1 entering the gate to search P4R-169 for resources.

"So the basic idea is your going to build nanites that will be placed here, to build a new city ship?" asked Sheppard.

McKay answering, "Yes if we find a large enough deposit of Trinium, and Neutronium then yes that is the plan."

"Why are we looking at another city ship, when we do not even have Pacifica and Atlantis fully populated?" asked Teyla.

"Don't let Ronon and Teal'c get any new designs for a training course on it, or nobody will make it through the recruiting process," replied Adams.

"Gen. O'Neill has some plan to expand the human race out far beyond what we have now," answered Sheppard.

"Sensor readings are showing this planet to be ideal for it. We're looking at enough Trinium and Neutronium on this planet to build twenty city ships," replied McKay.

Later when Novak was awake.

Landry asked, "What can you tell me?"

"Sir the last thing I remember clearly was working in the Jumper Bay. PJ-1 had just landed I was working on the next Puddle Jumper to theirs. I felt a sting in the back of my neck." answered Novak.

"Anything you can tell us about the Goa'uld?" asked Landry.

"Not much sir. It didn't seem to know very much," answered Novak.

"Get some rest. Dr. Keller is going to look after you and possible sedate me if I keep asking more questions," replied Landry.

Landry went to meet Col. Sheppard.

"Are you sure you didn't bring any Goa'uld back with you from P3X-888?" asked Landry.

"No Sir, Loki beamed a queen into containment took the DNA sample and beamed it back out." replied Sheppard, "Wait, sir we had them jumping out of the water at the ship as we were flying around. Could one of them have hung on and came through the gate?"

"That is a good possibility." replied Landry.

Vala was in the mess hall getting some lunch with Daniel, as they were getting their food, a flash of light and four empty Jell-O bowls appeared on the Counter.

"Does that happen often?" asked Vala.

"The disappearing Jell-O? Yes daily, several bowls will disappear just like that, and sometime later they will all reappear." explained the corporal, "We don't ask and we don't want to know."

"That would be Jack O'Neill," explained Jackson.

"So when is SG-1 going off world again? I haven't heard a single thing," asked Vala.

"Strangely I'm not sure. Teal'c is dealing with the Jaffa, Mitchell is doing research with Sheppard, and Hailey is doing something in Carter's Lab," answered Jackson.

"I'm getting bored," explained Vala.

"Maybe you should ask Gen. O'Neill if he needs anything," answered Jackson, knowing a bored Vala was not good for anyone.

"I'll do that," replied Vala, "Now what are we doing this weekend?"

"Well I understand Wormhole Extreme is coming out with a new movie," replied Jackson.

Over on Pacifica, Gen. Caldwell, Dr. Simpson, and Sol were meeting to discuss the expansion of the shipyard facilities. Sol had produced a hologram of Pacifica following the changes. It appeared before them Additional supports around the central spire, with two additional levels of piers one in the middle and one at the very top of the spire.

"As you can see each level will have three drydocks on them, level two is nearing completion and level three will not take that much longer. We are nearly complete with the neutrino-ion generator. It will be the same size as the one on Atlantis. In addition, we are creating a new facility for the creation of drones. we will be capable of producing fifty thousand drones in a single day with the new facilities. Docking stations will remain scattered around the piers as they currently are." explained Sol.

"How are you refreshing the atmosphere?" asked Caldwell.

"Once construction is complete we will bring soil and plants from Earth to Pacifica. Using the artificial gravity piers two and three will have an underside that will be completely green," answered Sol, "In addition, we have air filtration that will filter the air and maintain a stable level of breathable air."

"Those piers won't pose a risk of collapse due to the modifications of the artificial gravity, but what if we loose power?" asked Simpson.

"Shields would be down, that would mean no atmosphere for anyone. The station is not currently capable of maintaining an internal pressure without the shield. We are working to alter the designs to make the base sealable. Without power the artificial gravity and the loss of gravity as a hole would preserve those piers," answered Sol.

"Gen. Caldwell we can go over any aspects of the design that you would like but I have reviewed and these plans are solid," informed Simpson.

"Thank you, Doctor. Sol, I thank you and the Asgard for the work you are doing here," said Caldwell.

"You are most welcome General Caldwell. The Asgard owe you a debt that can not easily be repaid, we will do all we can. You have given us a new chance at a life we once knew and opened entirely new areas of study." explained Sol.

"Construction of the CC-307 is underway, the next shipyard ready in another week. Our Earth Force will be growing. The next question is where will we get the commanders for these ships." informed Caldwell.

"General Caldwell if I may be so bold. Several Asgard have experience captaining ships of these nature," explained Sol.

"I have certainly thought of that. I've also talked to Gen. O'Neill and Thor on this subject. I believe Thor may be made commander of the EX-310 when it comes online. I do believe you are being considered for command of a special project. Do not tell Thor, I believe Gen. O'Neill wants to surprise him, with both of those pieces of information," explained Caldwell.

"Interesting I will remain quiet on this subject for the time," answered Sol.

"What about the integration of the systems from Atlantis? Are those upgrades complete?" asked Caldwell.

"The interface of Pacifica's database with the Asgard Core, is complete, in addition, the link between Pacifica and Atlantis is complete as well. However, it will take another three days before the A.I. is fully updated from Atlantis. Security concerns we will not have the Repository of Knowledge here on Pacifica. We will be able to query Atlantis for the information, however," explained Sol, "In addition, we have the new training facility completed in next two weeks."

That night Gen. O'Neill was meeting Thor for dinner, Col. Carter was going to join them when the Hammond returned from it's mission that night.

"Thor it's good to sit and just talk for once." explained O'Neill.

"Yes, it is good. Not having to save the galaxy today." joked Thor.

"So Loki is going to be a dad?" asked O'Neill.

"Yes O'Neill, along with four other Asgard," replied Thor.

"Four other Asgard?" asked O'Neill.

"Yes we have five Asgard that is with child as you say," explained Thor.

"I see you're starting to get a better grasp on our Earth phrases," answered O'Neill.

"It is considerably complex. Many subtleties, in your language. It's no wonder you have had the wars between your nations that you have had," explained Thor.

"Yup your right on that," replied O'Neill. A beam of white light appeared next to them, as Col. Carter appeared.

"Hi, Thor! Hi General," smirked Carter.

"Welcome Col. Carter, it is good to see you. Please join us," greeted Thor.

"General I hear I will be Earthbound for the next three weeks. The first three BC-306's will be completed. Ellis, Lorne and myself will be given them to field test, prior to our return to Pegasus," informed Carter.

"Yes, I have heard that from Gen. Caldwell. I'll have to buy that man a beer next time he is on Earth," replied O'Neill.

"General I was asked to inform you that P4R-169 was a go," informed Carter.

"Cool! That means I have news for you Thor," informed O'Neill.

"News? I was not aware of a mission to P4R-169 what is the significance?" asked Thor.

"P4R-169 is planet rich in Trinium, and Neutronium. Dr. McKay will be creating a large number of nanites that are controlled by an Asgard Core. The Asgard core will be setup on that planet to control the nanites and run a time dilation field. It will be accelerating time to something like twenty years every hour. We will be able to create a City Ship on the planet in less than a day," explained O'Neill.

"That is wonderful news, O'Neill. I fail to see how this relates to me," stated Thor.

"Woolsey and I have talked, we will be turning this city ship over to Sol to command," explained O'Neill, "Because we will be giving command of the first EX-310 to you."

"I do not understand, these are both new ships and designs why would you turn them over to the Asgard?" asked Thor.

"For starters, you all need a home and independence. We have made a significant jump thanks to you. Sol and yourself will be in command however you will each report to me," explained O'Neill, "I'll be coordinating everyone's efforts across everything. You and Sol will be granted authority equivalent to General in the Air Force. It will give you a significant level of autonomy."

"O'Neill, once again you have proven you are a true friend to the Asgard. I asked to meet with you over dinner to discuss access to our own city ship in the future. I understand it is a custom for humans of your worlds to make arrangements in such manner. Instead, I find you are already ahead of me. I understand the City Ship, why are you giving me command of the EX-310?" asked Thor.

"Thor buddy, the Asgard gave us a significant help when we needed it, now it's our turn to pay back. The people of Earth and the Asgard will always remain true friends as long as I breathe," explained O'Neill, "McKay said it will take approximately two months to produce the number of nanites that will be required, once he makes the necessary changes. That will give you time to work with Sol and complete the designs of the City Ship for the Asgard. Just remember I will also be stationing humans there with you under your all's command. Your getting command of the EX-310 because this is an exploration vessel and designed to distribute SuperGates into other Galaxies. I couldn't think of anyone else better to put in command. Also, you won't be going very far away until we have the SD-312 created. That way if you need help we have a ship capable of reaching you."

"Congratulations Thor, I'm honestly jealous. You will be seeing things neither of our races has seen," explained Carter.

Elsewhere in a private conference room, Col. Sheppard and Col. Mitchell were meeting to discuss their ideas.

"So Mitchell have you come up with any new ideas?" asked Sheppard.

Mitchell responded, "I was thinking about Kinos, if we could phase one and have it pass freely through walls in ships or bases while providing us intel, that would be useful."

"Not a bad idea, wonder if we can receive the information from it when it's shifted. That's a problem for McKay and his team," replied Sheppard, "I was thinking about this Tok'ra Locator. Wondering if we could create a delivery system to plant one on ships that we want to track."

"That would have been useful when dealing with the Lucian Alliance," explained Mitchell.

"Don't know about you but not really coming up with any new ideas," explained Sheppard.

"Yeah the Asgard have stolen most of the ones I was thinking about," replied Mitchell.

"The General is going to expect something more from us," explained Sheppard.

Mitchell grinning, "Well let's see what we can come up with."


	32. Pre-Lude to War

Gen. Caldwell would be leading the assault on the Wraith in the Pegasus galaxy. Today was the planning session, he was meeting with Col. Ellis, Col. Lorne, Col. Carter, Col. Telford, Col. Young, Col. Emerson and Col. Sheppard.

"Colonels thank you for meeting me here today," explained Caldwell, "Gen. O'Neill and Gen. Landry have agreed to this plan."

"Sir, we are all excited to return to Pegasus and take the fight to the Wraith," explained Sheppard.

"The first BC-306 is complete. Col. Ellis has been running it through field tests, and it's performing superbly. The three BC-306's will be named Ares, Hades, and Nemesis. Col. Ellis will be taking permanent command of the Ares, Col. Lorne is taking command of the Hades. I will be taking command of the Nemesis. Col. Young you will be taking command of the Daedalus, and Col. Telford you will have command of the Apollo. Col. Carter and Col. Emerson, you will remain here to protect Earth with the Hammond and the Odyssey," explained Caldwell, "You both will be receiving the next BC-306's once they are complete."

Ellis looking at Telford, "You better take good care of the Apollo."

"Don't worry I will," replied Telford.

"We're sending five ships?" asked Lorne.

"With three Z.P.M.s powering each ship, we estimate a fifteen-hour trip to reach Pegasus. Col. Sheppard you will be leading the PJ teams that will be bringing in ground forces when we need them, then providing low-level aerial support to ground troops. The recruits have been trained to fight in the Mobile Suits, Teal'c, and Ronon will be leading the Recruits, while Col. Mitchell will be leading the SG Teams. All personal are to be wearing the Stun Armor, unless you're in a Mobile Suit, reducing the risk of Wraith stunners," explained Caldwell.

"Sir we only have ten active PJ teams, we can't ferry that many troops. We have more pilots now than we have ships," explained Sheppard.

"Thor has beefed up the production of the Puddle Jumpers on Atlantis, we will have fifty Puddle Jumpers ready to fly in time," explained Caldwell.

"Fifty?" a shocked Sheppard.

"Thought you might like that. They will all be enhanced, with the Matter Storage devices, each will have twenty drones on board," explained Caldwell.

"Sir, what is our strategy once there?" asked Ellis.

"We've been tracking the movements of the wraith using the satellites we placed around the galaxy. The Wraith appear to have been turning on each other. It currently appears three factions are at a stalemate. In total we believe they have around thirty hive ships, and upwards of over hundred cruisers. They may have additional hive ships on the planets they have settled around," explained Caldwell.

"Why not just jump in and drop a Mark IX Hyperspace missile into the middle of the planet and destroy them all?" asked Lorne.

"It's not a guarantee we could take everything out. The blast would leave large chunks of a decent size planet intact, allowing for ships to use it to avoid the blast. Also without knowing precisely what is on the planet, we could trigger a detonation much larger that we couldn't escape." explained Carter.

"Gen. O'Neill is not particularly fond of the idea of us going around blowing up planets," explained Caldwell.

"So we jump in and open fire on the Wraith basically?" asked Ellis.

"Once we are all out of Hyperspace we will activate our Hyperspace Jammers to keep them from leaving. We will then proceed to destroy the wraith. Our shields should hold against their weapons," explained Caldwell, "Once the ships in orbit are destroyed, we will call in the ground troops. We will provide orbital bombardment as requested. Daedalus and Apollo will launch F-302's to provide additional aerial support."

"We have three factions to take out, then what?" asked Telford.

"Once the three main factions are destroyed we will proceed to monitor for any subspace activity and attack any remaining wraith." explained Caldwell.

"We've studied all the reports on the Wraith, is there anything else you can tell us?" asked Young.

"They will send every Dart they have against us, to try and buy time of the Hive ships to either escape or take us down. Even with all the enhancements we have, this will be a test on all of the ships," explained Carter.

"Is there any chance of another Super Hive?" asked Emerson.

"Very unlikely, but the Wraith are sneaky, they could easily have something up," explained Sheppard, "Never underestimate them."

"According to Dr. McKay, the positions of the three factions would require at least a week to travel from one to another. They will be cut off from help," explained Caldwell, "Now saying that we have the threat of Orin, still in Pegasus. If he senses us and moves to intercept us, we will activate a satellite like we did before to draw it off. Also, we have an area that is off limits to us. It is the home of the Cla'tee we do not wish to engage them, if anyone strays into that area, and gets attacked retreat immediately. They are territorial once you're out of their territory they should stop the pursuit."

"General are we taking the Arcturus warhead?" asked Sheppard.

"Those won't be ready in time. The Hammond and Odyssey will be our backup. It's an expected sixteen hours for you to make Pegasus with the three Z.P.M.s." explained Caldwell.

"Yes sir!" replied Emerson.

"Yes sir." replied Carter.

"Col. Carter you sound a little disappointed," stated Caldwell.

"Sir respectively, I was in Pegasus for a year fighting the wraith, I'd like to be there to finish them off," replied Carter.

"Sir, I understand Col. Carter wanting to finish a fight, with your permission the Hammond can take the place of the Daedalus." informed Young.

"If Gen. O'Neill agrees to the top two minds of Earth being in Pegasus, then that is fine," replied Caldwell, "With Dr. McKay and yourself both in the line of fire on this one, I may be overruled."

"Thank you sir!" exclaimed Carter.

"Now then your mission books contain the additional details go over and let me know if you have any questions." ordered Caldwell.

Two days later the Hammond had been cleared to replace the Daedalus in the Pegasus mission. The future crews for the Hades and Nemesis were taking turns on the Ares learning the systems. The next two BC-306's were due to be completed in another week. Caldwell and Lorne were putting their crews through training to be ready. Dr. Simpson had requested to go as part of the engineering team, however Gen. O'Neill had declined to send her, much to Gen. Caldwell happiness. The crews were doing sprints around the solar system to get used to the ships.

Ronon and Teal'c had taken the recruits out in the mobile suits to practice travel through the stargate and being battle ready. Larrin was working with Col. Sheppard and the Puddle Jumper teams to work out the routines for dropping the recruits on the planets. A height of twenty-five feet was found to be an excellent distance for the recruits to disembark mid-air in the suits. The suits could cushion the drop sufficiently, that the user felt it was just a short jump. Sheppard was training all the pilots on maneuvers to drop the recruits and how to make strafing runs with the puddle jumpers.

Midway was preparing for a large number of puddle jumpers that would be coming through. They had rehearsed the procedures, upon receipt of a certain signal they would lower shields between the two stargates with the next incoming wormhole. The puddle jumpers would sweep through in a long line. Once they were in Pegasus they would take up a formation at the space gate they would exit on, before dialing the gate address for the planet they would be attacking. Additional supplies were being stockpiled at Midway for supplying the fleet.

Thor and O'Neill had a secret meeting in the conference room, unknown to everyone else they had phased the room. Nobody outside of Walter had been aware of this meeting, and he wondered why the two of them hadn't met in the General's office, instead of the conference room.

Telford and Young had been training with their new crews on board the Apollo and Daedalus, each preparing for a different kind of mission. Young was working on tactics with Emerson, just in case. Telford was working with Col. Carter and Col. Ellis on how best to handle the Apollo against the wraith. What tactics to use and how well the ship handled different scenarios.

The following Saturday, Atlantis was preparing for a celebration. O'Neill after pulling a few strings got Caleb and Madison Miller approved to arrive at Atlantis.

McKay shouted, "Long range sensors showing anything?"

"No sir, for the tenth time in the last twenty minutes Dr. McKay there is nothing on the long range sensors," exclaimed a frustrated Walter.

"Gen. Landry, any intelligence reports for impending attacks? Hidden bombs? Secret Goa'ulds? Wraith?" asked McKay.

"Dr. McKay, there is no emergency and if you keep asking there will be when half the operations staff is ready to string you up!" shouted a frustrated Landry.

Away on the roof of a nearby tower.

"Avidan," yelled Sheppard, "Please beam Dr. McKay here now."

Dr. McKay suddenly appeared in a white flash of light. Standing on the rooftop in his Tux. Gen. Landry appeared in a flash of white light next.

"Nice one Sheppard!" grinned Ronon, who was dressed in a Tux as well, but missing the arms.

"What happened to the arms of your tux!" cried McKay.

"They didn't fit!" replied Ronon.

"It's my wedding your one of the groomsmen you couldn't leave your arms on your Tux just for today?" asked McKay.

Ronon grunted.

"OK, it's your style. And you, why are you not checking to make sure there is no doom about to interrupt us?" cried McKay.

"If anyone asks Walter again, if anything is on sensors he is likely to beam us all out into space," replied Sheppard.

Avidan appeared before them, "Dr. McKay are you ready? The bridal party is ready."

"Where is Carson?" asked McKay.

"Dr. Beckett is currently at the bottom of the stairwell of this tower," replied Avidan.

"Please beam him up here," replied McKay. Beckett appeared in a white flash.

"Now we are all ready," replied McKay.

Over one hundred guests were assembled for the wedding. Everyone was excited, the rooftop had been replanted with beautiful flowers, the temperature was moderate, and the sky was clear. Avidan queued Pachabel's Cannon. Madison Miller appeared at the beginning of the aisle, a little bewildered, her dad, Caleb was there to calm her down, she gracefully walked down the aisle, throwing rose petals. Next came Col. Carter beamed in, wearing a lovely blue lace bridesmaid dress. Gen. O'Neill, took notice, he made a mental note to thank Dr. Keller for her selection. Next came Teyla, wearing similar dress, walking down the isle behind Carter. At last was Dr. Miller, wearing an identical dress, as she took her place, Avidan queued "Here comes the bride."

Dr. Keller beamed in next, wearing a beautiful white lace, off the shoulder wedding gown with a modest train. Gen. O'Neill was there to walk her down the isle to give her away. McKay was beaming as he took in his fiance. She was radiant. In fact she was radiant, Jeannie had worked magic with the cities holographic devices to create a lite glow about the bride. Woosley stepped forward to officiate the wedding.

* * *

Author's Note: The words for this service come from www greatofficiants com from the sample: My Favorite Ceremony.

* * *

Woosley began...

 _We are gathered here today to celebrate one of_ life's _greatest moments, the joining of two hearts. In this ceremony today we will witness the joining Jennifer Keller and Rodney McKay in marriage._

 _If there is anyone present who has just cause why this couple should not be united..._ Sussh _!_

 _Who gives this woman to be married today?_

O'Neill spoke up, "I do!"

 _Today we have come together to witness the joining of these two lives. For them, out of the routine of ordinary life, the extraordinary has happened. They met each other, fell in love and are finalizing it with their wedding Today._

 _Romance is fun, but true love is something far more and it is their desire to love each other for life and that is what we are celebrating here today._

 _A good marriage must be created._

 _In_ marriage _, the "little" things are the big things._

 _It is never being too old to hold hands._

 _It is remembering to say, "I love you" at least once a day._

 _It is never going to sleep angry._

 _It is standing together and facing the world._

 _It is speaking words of_ appreciation _and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways._

 _It is having the capacity to forgive and forget._

 _It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow._

 _It is a common search for the good and the beautiful._

 _It is not only marrying the right person - it is being the right partner_

Keller and McKay turn to face each other holding hands.

McKay started...

 _I, Rodney McKay take you Jennifer Keller to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever._

 _I will trust you and honor you_

 _I will laugh with you and cry with you._

 _Through the best and the worst,_

 _Through the difficult and the easy._

 _Whatever may come I will always be there._

 _As I have given you my hand to hold_

 _So I give you my life to keep_

Keller continue...

 _I, Jennifer Keller take you Rodney McKay to be my Husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever._

 _I will trust you and honor you_

 _I will laugh with you and cry with you._

 _Through the best and the worst,_

Through the difficult and the easy.

 _Whatever may come I will always be there._

 _As I have given you my hand to hold_

 _So I give you my life to keep_

Woosley continues...

 _Rodney McKay and Jennifer Keller I would ask that you always treat yourself and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together today._

 _Give the highest priority to the tenderness,_ gentleness _, and kindness that your marriage deserves. When frustration and difficulty assail your marriage - as they do to every relationship at one time or another - focus on what still seems right between you, not only the part that seems wrong._

 _This way, when clouds of trouble hide the sun in your lives and you lose sight of it for a moment, you can remember that the sun is still there. And if each of you will take responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and happiness._

 _Rodney McKay, do you take Jennifer Keller to be your Wife?_

McKay says, "I do!"

 _Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her forevermore?_

McKay says, "I do!"

 _Jennifer Keller, do you take Rodney McKay to be your Husband?_

Keller says, "I do!"

 _Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him forevermore?_

Keller says, "I do!"

McKay places a ring on Keller's finger. Keller places a rink on McKay's finger.

 _The ring is a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken._

Rodney says...

 _I Rodney McKay, take thee, Jennifer Keller to be my Wife- To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise My love to you. And with this ring, I take you as my Wife, for as long as we both shall live._

Keller says...

 _I Jennifer Keller, take_ thee, _Rodney McKay, to be my Husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise My love to you. And with this ring, I take you as my husband, for as long as we both shall live._

Woosley continues...

 _To make your relationship work will take love. This is the core of your marriage and why you are here today._

 _It will take trust, to know, that in your hearts, you truly want what is best for each other._

 _It will take dedication, to stay open to one another - and to learn and grow together._

 _It will take faith, to go forward together, without knowing exactly what the future brings._

 _And it will take commitment, to hold true to the journey you both have pledged to today._

 _By the power vested in_ me _, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife!_

 _You may kiss your Bride._

At this point, everyone burst out in applause. Sheppard had paid for a week in a Hawaiian Beach House. Beckett had packed two hundred SPF sunscreen for Rodney, so Keller wouldn't have to listen to him about the dangers of the Sun. The couple had an amazing week away together, before returning for the start of the war.

Everyone had enjoyed the celebration, everyone also knew what was drawing near, War. A war the Lanteans had fought and lost unable to overcome the wraith. Yet here today the humans had a vision and a plan that looked promising. Tensions were rising around Atlantis, while Pacifica was busy outfitting the ships with everything they could, fully stocking each ship with food, air, and weapons. Body Armor was being issued to everyone, even on board the ships, in case the wraith were able to board, to prevent them from taking over.

Thor and Sol were meeting regularly to discuss plans for the new City Ship, making adjustments for Asgard. They had decided upon the name Othalla II for the city ship. They had planned to intermix Asgard and Human quarters throughout the living spaces. A slightly lighter gravity planned for the city overall. The Asgard were having to do research into training facilities they had once used years ago. Lab areas were being designed with great care. For all forms of research, and manufacturing. Thor had insisted on a number of additional manufacturing areas. The new city would be the first city to truly integrate the City's Repository of Knowledge with the Asgard Core, instead of the two units working together, they would be fully integrated as a single unit. They had to even plan for an education wing for training the new Asgard as they were born. Thor and Sol were already aware of ten new babies on the way.

Sol had volunteered to lead the Beckett with the Earth Force Fleet to Pegasus, but Gen. O'Neill said only in an emergency. The Asgard would not be endangered if it could be helped. Sol had gained a measure or respect for Gen. O'Neill with his time among the humans. Learning that the Asgard would be receiving a city ship of their own, did not hurt in his feelings either. He had done much to smooth over anyone who had ruffled feathers between the humans and Asgard. Sol was to be in charge of Pacifica while Gen. Caldwell was in Pegasus.

The day before the fleet launched Jeanie Miller stood in operations watching as everyone was busy and excited. She realized she had no idea what to do. Ginn walked up to her, "Are you all right Dr. Miller?"

"Yes...No! I don't know what I should be doing Ginn," exclaimed Miller.

"You do what you normally do, Dr. Miller. I have seen Lucian Alliance soldiers busy like this prior to an expected battle, everyone is doing what they normal do, just at a faster pace. If they need you to do something they will let you know, and you do it. Otherwise, they need you to do what you normally do, to keep things running," explained Ginn.

"It just seems so hectic, and the realization of what we are about to do, and how I contributed to it," explained Miller, "I don't know how I should feel. We're intending to wipe an entire species of intelligent life."

Novak overheard nearby, "Dr. Miller, let me remind you, the wraith view us as their food. They see Earth as a Smorgasbord for them. They are not sitting there ideally, they are trying to find a way to survive, and find a way here to feed on us."

"Your right Lindsey, and I tell myself it's the right thing, but it's still hard to take it all in," explained Miller.

The next day gathered at Pacifica, Nemesis, Hades, Ares, Hammond, and Apollo, all docked around the station. Gen. Caldwell was in the conference room with Col. Lorne, Col. Carter, Col. Telford, and Col. Ellis.

"Colonels, you have our rendezvous coordinates in Pegasus. Atlantis will be in contact with us if anything changes in the meantime. Any questions?" asked Caldwell.

"Who gets first shot?" asked Ellis.

"The man with the most stars," replied Caldwell, "Return to your ships and let's go to Pegasus."

Thirty minutes later, five ships left dock from Pacifica, and entered Hyperspace for Pegasus Galaxy. On Atlantis, several sat watching a holographic display watching the progress, waiting on their turn to fight the wraith.


	33. Battle of Pegasus

**Author's Note:** _This has been one of the most difficult chapters for me to write. Much planning has had to occur for the following two chapters after this one. I apologize for the delay, and I hope you find this chapter worth the wait._

* * *

On Atlantis, Sheppard and Mitchell sat in the Hologram room watching the progress of the five ships across the intergalactic expanse between the Milky Way and Pegasus. Five small blimps were moving exceeding fast given the distance, but for those watching on Atlantis, it was an eternity. Ronon and Teal'c had given the recruits they day off from training to rest for the coming battle. Once the orbital part of the assault was complete, Sheppard would lead a group of fifty puddle jumpers to drop off the top recruits and the SG Teams for the ground assault. Teyla and Lt. Adams would be joining SG-1 for this mission, as Col. Sheppard and Dr. McKay would be piloting puddle jumpers.

Dr. Keller had taken Dr. McKay back to their quarters where they were spending the afternoon together before Rodney would have to go into battle. It was a thought that Jennifer was not looking forward to, but she had to remind herself that he had faced far worse situations than this. He would have the full support of the SGC with him on this mission.

O'Neill was glad the improvements to the city allowed him to watch the holographic displays of the ships progress and later the battle from his office. He had wanted to keep the Hammond here for safety, however, Carter had every right to demand that she be a part of the fleet. He knew the odds were in his favor but he was nervous anyway. This battle put all of this family in danger, except himself. Col. Carter, Daniel, Teal'c, Mitchell and Vala all would have their necks on the line for this one.

Hours later in the Pegasus galaxy, the Nemesis dropped out of hyperspace at the rendezvous coordinates, the Hades and Ares were just moments behind, while it was expected the Apollo and Hammond would be another half an hour. Lorne and Ellis reported in everything was good. Once the Hammond and Apollo arrived the five ships did a review of the latest Hyperspace reports for the three planets. It was seen a group of wraith cruisers had left the planet they designated Beta and were heading to planet Alpha, their first target. It was a large group of about twenty-seven cruisers. Since they were at least another five days aways from Alpha, they would strike Alpha then deal with the convoy.

A final check with all the ships to report readiness and Gen. Caldwell gave the order to enter Hyperspace for Target Alpha. The Hammond and Apollo would be given a two-minute head start, to time their arrival together. Onboard the Apollo Col. Telford was anxious to prove himself and that of his crew. The Ares and Hades whose crews were made of members that had previously been in the Pegasus galaxy fighting the wraith were ready for some payback, while the crews of the Hammond and Nemesis had little experience in the Pegasus galaxy, but were well experienced from the Ori war.

On Atlantis, Col. Sheppard was getting the Puddle Jumper pilots ready, Teal'c and Ronon were getting the recruits suited up in the Mobile Armor, while Mitchell was preparing the SG teams, who would be using the more mobile Stun Armor. Gen. O'Neill sat patiently watching the display in his office. Gen. Landry was overseeing the troop's preparedness. Walter had operations prepared to dial up the gate directly to the Alpha Target, Midway station was prepared as well in case anyone needed to route through them. Gen. Caldwell would signal when they were ready for the ground troops and everyone in Atlantis was watching in the Puddle Jumper bay on a large holographic display Col. Mitchell had requested Avidan to project for them of the battle.

The Nemesis was the first to arrive just outside of Target Alpha (P4E-284), followed closing by Hades and Ares. The Hammond and Apollo were fifteen seconds behind.

Caldwell over fleet communication, "Bring up Hyperspace Jammers. Target the hive ships first, then bring down the cruisers."

Nine hive ships were in orbit, with thirty-five cruisers, as Carter came over the communicator, "We are detecting three hive ships on the planet with another two ascending to orbit, with five more cruisers."

"Let's take them out! Fire at will!", Caldwell cried.

Ares was taking a flanking position on the right of Nemesis, while the Hades was taking a flanking position on the left. The Apollo and Hammond were maneuvering around to protect the backsides of the BC-306's. Nemesis opened fire first with firing four Mark IV Phase missiles at the nearest Hives to them. Hades fired next with three Mark IV Phase missiles at the hives nearest to it. Hammond had moved into position to fire missiles on the three hives still ascending from the planet surface. Col. Carter hoped the debris would take out more wraith on the surface. Apollo took a position on the far side of the Hades to fire missiles at a group of ten cruisers. The Ares fired two missiles at the hives nearest to them.

That's when the wraith's first attacks landed. They concentrated their fire on the Nemesis, six hive ships and a dozen of the cruisers were focused on the Nemesis. The one issue with the Phase missiles they were slow, not fast like their hyperspace brother, patience was necessary, and with the Hyperspace Jammers working you couldn't use the Hyperspace missiles.

"Shields down to 90%, sir!" helmsmen called out on the bridge of the Nemesis.

That's when the missiles started reaching their targets. The four hive ships fired at by Nemesis simply vanished in a bright light. The three hive ships in the atmosphere were a fireball plummeting back down to the surface. Two of the hive ships targetted by the Hades had maneuvered enough to miss the blast in the dead center of their ships, however when those missiles detonated the blast destroyed half the ship and left the other half beginning a quick descent back into the atmosphere. The hives fired on by Areas had been reacting faster than their comrades, quickly moving their ships out of their existing positions. While the two missiles the Apollo had fired failed to detonate directly in any of the ten cruisers that were in a cluster, when they did detonate, the explosion pushed three of the cruisers into another four taking out seven in total.

Ares and Nemesis opened up with the Asgard Beam weapon to target each of the Hive ships. A massive cloud of darts could be seen coming up from the surface. Apollo and Hammond began targeting Cruisers with the Asgard Beam. Hades unleashed a number of drones to target the approaching darts. Ares and Nemesis made quick work of the two hives ships, destroying them on their 2nd and 3rd hits with the Asgard Beam.

A number of cruisers started to make a run for it, however, they were failing to jump to hyperspace. Ares and Nemesis began a chase of those cruisers taking them out. After fifteen minutes the orbital battle was over. A total of twelve hives and forty cruisers were destroyed, an untold number of darts rained back down on the planet as the Hades had taken care of them.

Gen. Caldwell signaled Atlantis a successful orbital attack. They would monitor the planet and bombard the surface for any remaining ships they could find, then signal for a ground assault. Apollo found another two cruisers on the surface and used their Asgard Beam to destroy them. If there were any additional hives on the surface they were overgrown by the forest which was not uncommon, making them difficult to detect from the vegetation.

Thirty minutes later with no surface activity, Gen. Caldwell sent the signal for the surface attack to begin. Back on Atlantis, things became very active.

Mitchell called out, "SG Team this is another day in the office, we will recon, target and infiltrate, while the Mobile Armor teams will take the brunt of the assault. Consider them our tanks. Now get to your Puddle Jumper!"

Ronon and Teal'c had divided out the Recruits, they could only take ninety recruits as their Mobile Armor took up additional space in the Puddle Jumpers. Larrin would be staying behind, as she had suffered a severe concussion the day prior. All Puddle Jumpers were reporting ready. Col. Mitchell and SG-1 was in Col. Sheppard's Puddle Jumper. Dr. McKay was piloting Puddle Jumper with Teal'c and three other recruits.

"Dial-up P4E-284 Walter!" ordered Landry, "Men and women in harm's way today may God shield you! Now take the fight to the wraith!"

A few moments later and the Stargate activated. Col. Sheppard lead the Puddle Jumpers through the gate to P4E-284. It was a sight to see fifty Puddle Jumpers zipping out of the bay and through the Stargate. Col. Sheppard wondered when the last time so many Puddle Jumpers had been launched from Atlantis.

On P4E-284 they had expected some Wraith presence at the gate when they exited but there was none. The last Four puddle jumpers through the gate had been ordered to secure the gate after completing a sweep of the area. In fact, there was no resistance at all. Scans indicated a few wraith about ten clicks from the gate. Sheppard, McKay and three other Puddle Jumpers delivered their teams a click away from the detected wraith. A hill could be seen in the terrain and Sheppard warned them it was likely a Hive ship, to confirm and call for reinforcements. SG-1 took the lead to identify the hive, while Teal'c lead the fifteen Mobile Armor units in a straightforward attack on the Wraith.

Col. Mitchell sent Teyla out on point, with her knowledge of the wraith she was far superior at tracking them. Daniel and Vala took the rear, while Mitchell and Hailey took lead. It didn't take Teyla long to find the entrance. A group of twenty wraiths was gathered around the entrance. Teyla radioed SG-1 and Teal'c to confirm the location. SG-1 was quickly beside Teyla, who took up a tactical presence, while Teal'c and the Mobile Armor patrol he was leading could be heard approaching. The Wraith took a defensive position, thinking they were ready.

Teal'c and his patrol came in line of sight and the wraith opened fire with their stunners, having no effect on hitting the mobile armor. SG-1 used this time to attack the wraith from behind, taking them out quickly and easily, with them cornered on both sides. Minutes later and the wraith were down, and SG-1 were preparing to enter the hive. They hoped to be able to capture a hive intact for further study.

Col. Mitchell and Teyla took the lead. Vala was examining the materials of the hive.

"If the Goa'uld had ever gotten the wraith technology I can't imagine how difficult they would have become to defeat," exclaimed Vala.

Daniel nodding, "Imagine if a Goa'uld took a Wraith as a host?"

"That is not something I want to think about. Let's pick up the pace, I don't want to be very far behind the Colonel," explained Hayley.

"This way to the queen," explained Teyla. A few hallways later, a message came over the radio, a group of twenty darts was making for the gate. Puddle Jumpers were moving to intercept. That's when they entered the central chamber. Inside they found the chamber empty. Instead, they found a device with a display changing rapidly.

"Am I the only one thinking that is a bomb?" asked Vala.

"No!" shouted Mitchell then over the radio, "Emergency Evac everyone off the planet, the hive is rigged to blow!"

Five seconds later SG-1 was onboard the Hammond.

"Get everyone off the planet!" shouted Mitchell.

"We are, the Nemesis just beamed up the last person. The puddle jumpers are making a run to orbit, we're beaming the stragglers into orbit," cried Carter.

Another twenty seconds and the hive detonated. The explosion destroyed everything in forty clicks of the hive.

"Everyone made it out in time. It appears the darts used the time to escape through the gate," explained Carter.

"They set a trap for us," stated Mitchell.

"One we walked right into," Vala replied.

They Hammond and Apollo shuttled the Puddle Jumpers to the nearest space gate, where they used the galactic bridge to return home. The fleet would take two days before proceeding to target Beta, to face the wraith again, if they remained in place. Many a happy face waited for those who returned on the Puddle Jumpers. Gen. O'Neill breathed a sigh of relief that nobody was lost in the mission. This had been a close one.

The Fleet had a convoy of Cruisers to go deal with. The fleet dropped out of hyperspace around the cruisers immediately throwing up their Hyperspace Jammers. After that it was like shooting fish in a barrel as Gen. O'Neill would say. Five minutes and the battle was over, with hardly a scratch on the shields.

Two days passed, everyone was repeating the same motions they had previously. SG and PJ teams were getting the Mobile Armor units ready for another ground assault. Gen. O'Neill watched the progress of the ships as they approached Beta (P5M-367) this was a moon, orbiting a gas giant. Just like before they dropped out of hyperspace and immediately brought up the hyperspace jammers, systems coordinated and fired the Mark IV Phase Missiles.

Fifteen hive ships were in orbit, with only ten cruisers. However unlike previously the hive ships immediately began evasive maneuvers. In fact so well they only one hive ship was destroyed in the initial volley of missiles, another three hives were damaged, but not enough to remove them from the battle.

"Let's do this the old fashion way, beam weapons and rail guns," ordered Gen. Caldwell over the radio. They hives instead of concentrating fire on the BC-306's targetted the Hammond, trying to take out the smaller craft first.

"Shields are dropping to forty percent!" yelled the airmen.

"We have three Z.P.M.s our shields should be holding!" exclaimed Carter.

"Their weapons fire, is over five times as strong, as what we have seen in the past!" exclaimed the airmen.

"So they found an improved power source while we have been gone," replied Carter.

The Nemesis and Hades positioned themselves on each side of the Hammond to take some of the weapons fire. That's when the darts were released, the scanners showed over seven hundred darts were released. Concentrated fire on the hives began to take out the hives. Weapons fire strength wasn't the only thing enhanced with these wraiths and their new power supply. The Hammond was able to restore shields to full power, with the Hades, and Nemesis taking some of the hits now. They Apollo was employing a tactic of staying very evasive to avoid any concentrated weapons fire. The Ares was taking some hits but was not drawing enough fire to drop the shields.

The Ares was using drones to take out the darts effectively, fortunately, they had not been enhanced. The Nemesis and Hades targetted on a hive still targeting the Hammond. After five bursts of the Beam weapons, the hive was destroyed. The Ares had swung around and was keeping the darts busy, firing a second volley of drones, taking out the last of the darts.

There still remained ten hive ships. The Hammond took to an evasive flying pattern targeting the same hive as the Apollo, each taking shots as they passed the hive. Finally, after the seventh strike, the hive exploded. The Hades and Nemesis were concentrating their fire on one hive at a time, and slowly destroying them.

"General have you noticed none of the ships are attempting to flee?" asked Carter over the communicator.

"Yes Colonel, they were probably informed that was useless from the previous attack," replied Caldwell.

"Sir something is not right. How did they come up with a power source for all of their hives this quickly?" asked Carter.

"I don't know Colonel. I'm troubled by it as well," answered Caldwell.

Seven hives remained, and all of the BC-306's and BC-304's were showing the strain. Ares's shields were holding at fifty percent, while Nemesis and Hates were down to thirty percent. Apollo still remain at seventy percent, while the Hammond had thirty-five percent shields.

"General, I believe they are using some sort of distributed energy device. Every time we take down a Hive, the other hive ships get stronger shields and weapons fire, getting an energy boost from another source not draining," exclaimed Carter.

"How is that possible, Colonel?" asked Caldwell.

Carter answered, "Nikola Tesla theorized that the most energy efficient way to disperse power was by broadcasting it. In fact, he was developing a system to do just that."

"Colonel! How does that help us now?" asked Caldwell.

"We need to find that energy source broadcasting the energy to take it down," replied Carter.

"Then do it!" ordered Caldwell, "I don't know if we can last much longer."

"Yes Sir!" replied Carter.

Carter turning to the scanner starting looking for any kind of sensor reading for a power source.

Telford over the communicator, "Sir if they are not trying to run, can we try to use the Mark IV Hyperspace Missiles?"

"Everyone drop your hyperspace jammers!" ordered Caldwell, "Fire missiles at will!"

Telford was the first, to fire seven missiles in the vicinity of the two hive ships. Four missiles missed entirely, however one missile was a direct hit, against the shield, and drained the shields, allowing the Apollo to fire a direct hit from the beam weapon destroying the hive. The second hive took substantial damage from the second missile that hit it, after the first drained the shields. The Hammond was there to fire the energy beam to completely destroy the hive.

The Nemesis and Hades fired a volley of fifteen missiles each toward the remaining five hives. What the hives hadn't noticed was the Ares slipping in from the side, and firing an additional fifteen missiles. Four of the hives were destroyed from the resulting blasts. However, the fifth hive remained and sensors showed its shields were at full strength. Ares, Hades, and Nemesis concentrated fire on the remaining hive ship, however, their weapons were having no effect on the shields.

Carter over the communicator, "Sir, we have to find the source that is generating the power signal. That single hive is absorbing all of the power and it's more than we can overcome with our weapons."

"Our scanners have not detected anything. Do you have any ideas?" asked Caldwell.

"It may be possible that source is hidden in the background radiation of the gas giant this moon orbits. Let me take the Hammond and investigate," replied Carter.

"Go find that power source and destroy it," ordered Caldwell, "The rest of us will try to keep this hive busy."

The Hammond immediately broke orbit and headed toward the gas giant. Sensors were scanning for any signal that could be the power source. They circled the gas giant, sensors picked up nothing but the strong background radiation that was getting stronger and stronger.

"Take us back to the moon and monitor for the radiation levels to see where they drop off," ordered Carter.

"Yes ma'am!" replied the helmsmen.

As they approached the moon and the area where the hive was maneuvering, they saw the radiation fluctuating. As the hive came close radiation dropped, and when it moved away it increased.

Carter over the communicator, "Sir the hive has a device that is converting the background radiation into power."

"How do we defeat it Col. Carter?" asked Caldwell.

"We need to maneuver them into a hyperspace window, once they do that they will be vulnerable. I think!" exclaimed Carter.

"How are we supposed to do that?" asked Caldwell.

"They Hyperspace Missiles sir! I need ten minutes to modify several and then I can do it," replied Carter.

Carter went to work modifying the five hyperspace missiles so they would draw power from the naquadria in the warhead to open a large enough hyperspace window for the hive to enter. She hoped five would be enough to force the hive into one of them.

Caldwell concerned, "Col. Carter we are taking a beating out here I don't know how much longer we can hold up here."

"Almost ready sir!" explained Carter.

"Colonel we need what you have now!" ordered Caldwell.

"Lead the hive in a straight line, sir! Keep enough distance in front of you, as I'll be opening the hyperspace windows for the missiles and detonating once the hive enters," replied Carter.

Carter to her helmsmen, "Once I fire the missiles break us away from them, as the explosion could be violent."

The Ares, Nemesis, Hades, and Apollo were retreating with the Hive in pursuit. Carter fired the 5 missiles targeting an arch around the front of the hive. Activating them as they passed the hive. It shifted to the left as one on the right activated, leaving Carter to activate one on the left, and center. The hive was forced by its own momentum to enter the center hyperspace window. Carter detonated the missiles as the hyperspace windows closed. Sensors showed the hive destroyed.

"Excellent job Col. Carter!" responded Caldwell over the communicator.

"Thank you sir!" replied Carter.

"Carter can we assume the Wraith on the ground is probably taking advantage of this as well?" asked Caldwell.

"Sir I don't think so. There is ionosphere and that should be shielding the moon's surface from the radiation," replied Carter.

"Everyone please take the next hour and determine damage. We will then bombard the moon for any potential bases before we call in the ground forces," ordered Caldwell.

An hour later, the reports started coming in. Ellis and Lorne reported their ships were ready minus ninety percent of their drones. Telford reported that a shield generator was down, that he was at eighty-five percent shields, engineers were repairing it as quickly as possible. Carter reported that three of the six shield generators were down with the beam weapon down as well.

Caldwell ordered the Hammond and Apollo to move to a safe distance from the moon, to avoid any further weapons fire from the planet. Nemesis, Hades, and Ares would conduct the bombardment. The Nemesis, Hades, and Ares settled in over the planet to begin firing on the wraith cruisers they had seen. They covered a wide area out from the Stargate. After sensors were showing no wraith on the surface. Gen. Caldwell sent the signal to Atlantis to begin sending in the ground troops.

Col. Sheppard, signaled the Puddle Jumpers to make ready. Fifty Puddle Jumpers made their way from the launch bay to the gateroom and entered the gate. Col. Sheppard, turned to Col. Mitchell in the back of the Puddle Jumper, "I don't think

Col. Sheppard, turned to Col. Mitchell in the back of the Puddle Jumper, "I don't think you're going to have much to do here. It looks like they blasted everything on the surface from orbit."

"Hopefully they left us something to do, we didn't get to do much before," replied Col. Mitchell.

Hailey spoke up, "At least we were able to warn everyone in time to get out at the last site."

"We should be extra cautious. The Wraith seem to have changed their fighting tactics, and we don't know fully where those darts went to," replied Daniel.

Vala concerned, "Does something not seem right to you all? I have a funny feeling."

"As do I, I'm beginning to sense a large number of Wraith," replied Teyla.

Col. Sheppard to the other Puddle Jumpers, "Everyone stay alert, we've got a bad feeling about this."

"There what is that?" pointed Vala off to the left, "It seemed like it shimmered."

"This is McKay the last of the Puddle Jumpers have arrived," McKay came over the communicator. The Gate shutdown as McKay's Puddle Jumper exited.

"There is it again over there!" shouted Vala.

"I saw it as well!" exclaimed Daniel, now everyone crowding to see out the view port.

"Colonel, I've seen that before it's a hologram!" exclaimed Hailey.

Sheppard over the Communicator, "Everyone stay alert possible hologra..." He didn't get to complete that statement as the Puddle Jumper came to a crashing stop. Passing through a hologram into a spire that was cloaked, and appeared to be shielded as well. Everyone in the Puddle Jumper was thrown forward. Col. Sheppard found himself on the bottom of a pile of people, as the Puddle Jumper crashed down to the surface.

Teal'c in the Puddle Jumper with Rodney McKay, "Get me over to that area now. Tell Puddle Jumper two through twenty to drop off the ground teams there. Ronon will find a suitable location for the rest of them." Rodney relayed the order to the other Puddle Jumpers.

Rodney brought his Puddle Jumper over Sheppard's downed Puddle Jumper as Teal'c lead his squad out the back for a free fall in their suits. Other Puddle Jumpers did the same.

Gen. Caldwell overall communicators, "We have locked on to all personal for immediate beam out if necessary. Give us an emergency call if it's needed."

Teal'c found himself missing from the waist down. He was standing on a structure about twenty feet above where the crashed Puddle Jumper was, apparently in a cloak. Maneuvering was proving to be difficult as he could not see where his feet where, or what he was standing on. Several of his squad had fallen straight through the cloak to lower buildings or presumably the ground.

Vala and Daniel were the first to extract themselves from the pile in the crashed Puddle Jumper. They began helping others out. Col. Sheppard was able to breathe again with everyone off of him.

Rodney came over the communicator, "They have a holographic projector and a shield. The planet hasn't been blasted, it only appears that way. I think we are below the shield but the hologram is starting to fail."

Around the planet the images of the devastated vegetation and destroyed Wraith Cruisers began to disappear, with what appeared to be a city. Spires rising up from the surface similar in material to a hive ship began to appear.

Ronon came over the Communicator, "We have met a force of the Wraith on the southwest side of whatever this is, from the gate. We have engaged. We could use some aerial support."

"Indeed, we are scattered around these building tops working to get down now. Ground forces under my command gather at the spire with the horns," replied Teal'c.

Mitchell to his squad, "Let's meet up with Teal'c's group at that spire."

"I'm going to catch a Puddle Jumper and provide aerial support, something tells me it's going to be needed," replied Sheppard, "Lt. Jones bring your Puddle Jumper over here and pick me up."

SG-1 made it to Teal'c location to meet up with other SG team and the recruits. The Wraith were beginning to surround them at this location. Sheppard had taken over Lt's Jones's Puddle Jumper and was once again leading the Puddle Jumpers in formations to provide aerial support. The two separate battles were swinging in their favor, but the wraith numbers were increasing.

"Col. Mitchell, we need that shield brought down, we can't beam you out of there in an emergency, and we can't provide any support," Caldwell replied over the communicator.

"I may have it General!" replied McKay over the communicator, "I'm tracking it now."

"Puddle Jumper thirty to thirty-five provide cover and support to McKay to bring down those shields." ordered Sheppard.

Five minutes later, "I have it, target that plain tower straight ahead!" cried McKay over the communicator. All seven Puddle Jumpers fired drones at the tower, destroying it. A flash of light as the shield over the base dropped.

"Good work Rodney!" shouted Sheppard.

With two battles occurring, spread out over the base, the ships in orbit could not provide aerial support, the Puddle Jumpers were having to provide all the aerial support. The Wraith were slowly being pushed back into the base, being pursued by multiple squads.

Teal'c over the communicator, "Squads one and four take a flanking position on the left, squads two and five direct assault on the entrance to that tower. Squads three and six cover our rear."

"The Wraith have the higher ground over us on the eastern side, Sheppard can you provide some tactical support?" asked Ronon.

Sheppard responded, "Puddle Jumpers twelve and nineteen take out that tower that has them pinned down over there!"

Col. Mitchell advised, "Teal'c I'm taking SG-1, SG-8, and SG-13 to work between these two groups of wraith to try and pin them in from each side."

Col. Mitchell lead the teams between the two groups of wraith trying to remain concealed. SG-1 and SG-13 made it past the groups, however, SG-8 were spotted and pinned down. SG-1 and SG-13 split up each taking a separate group to flank.

"Teal'c we are beginning our assault from this side, let's catch them between us!" radioed Mitchell.

Squads two and five pressed on the wraith who were now contending with fighting two separate groups. The Wraith were forced to start falling back. Over on the eastern side, Ronon and his squads were pinned down with a tower providing significant firepower to keep his seven squads cornered. Two Puddle Jumpers appeared firing drones at the tower taking out the weapon.

"All squads charge!" shouted Ronon.

Ronon led his squads in a direct assault on the base of the tower, quickly overwhelming the wraith guarding it. Leading his squads into the structure he found it descended into a maze-like complex below ground. Col. Mitchell's plan succeeded, they were able to drive the squads back giving Teal'c and his squads some combat room. They began the push to the entrance of the tower and found it descended into a maze-like complex as well. Mitchell and Teal'c split teams off with squads accompanying SG teams to maneuver through the maze. Progress was slow as most teams were encountering Wraith, but they were able to be overwhelmed and pushed back.

"Col. Carter what is the status of the Hammond?" asked Caldwell.

"Sir we have teams working on the shield generators, I expect it will take another four to five hours to repair the three generators. The beam weapon I'm not sure we can fix sir, without landing," replied Carter.

"Carry on Colonel!" ordered Caldwell, "Col. Telford how is the Apollo?"

"Sir I have my best men on the shield generator, they say it will be fixed in two hours." replied Telford.

"Keep me informed of any changes," replied Caldwell.

Caldwell turning to his helmsmen, "Send a message to Atlantis, Ships intact, ground assault is progressing, slowly with considerable resistance. In addition, we have encountered advanced technology that previously was not used by the Wraith."

"Yes Sir!" replied the helmsmen.

Gen. O'Neill sat in his office watching the battle over the monitors as best as he could. The ground assault couldn't be monitored like the orbital battle. A knock came on the door.

"Gen. O'Neill, it is Thor, may I enter?" asked Thor.

"Come on in Thor!" greeted O'Neill.

"How is the battle progressing?" asked Thor.

"Not as well as I hoped," replied O'Neill, "They are meeting considerable resistance on the ground assault."

"Col. Carter is safe?" asked Thor.

"Yes she is safe, the Hammond took considerable damage and shields are having to be repaired, but she is safe," replied O'Neill.

"Excellent, let us hope things continue to be positive," replied Thor.

Rodney was maneuvering around the wraith city taking scans and trying to provide some details to help teams move more effectively. However, that was proving to be difficult, due to the depth and the interference from the wraith structures.

"Sheppard, this is McKay, I can't get any effective scans of the internal structure of this city. I can't tell if the city is five feet deep or five hundred," informed McKay.

"OK Rodney keep trying we need to figure out where all of this advanced technology came from," replied Sheppard.

SG-1 found a hallway the heaviest guarded they had encountered so far. Mitchell called in two squads and another SG team to assist. Twenty minutes later they can the hallway clear. Progressing slowly down to see what was being guarded, they found a brightly lit room around the corner and down the hallway. Located inside the room were a number of computers but of an unknown origin. They were not the wraith, nor lantean in origin. However, this is not what drew everyone's attention.

"That is a Queen. I have never heard or seen a Wraith Queen in such a manner," exclaimed Teyla. A Wraith Queen was suspended in a clear tube, in some form of a liquid, with electrodes attached to her.

Hailey spoke up, "This technology is not like anything I have seen. It's not even close to the Wraith technology I've studied, nor anything of Ancient origin either."

"These symbols are not similar to any language I've seen," explained Daniel.

"This certainly is the center of their new technology. I suggest we shoot first and ask questions later," stated Vala.

"A little C-4 should do the trick, and hopefully slow down the other wraith if the Queen isn't here to command them." replied Mitchell.

"We should study this technology," replied Hailey.

"A small amount of C-4 to take care of the queen and leave the rest of this intact." replied Mitchell.

Mitchell placed a one pound block of C-4 on the tube containing the queen, attached to a remote detonator.

Hailey spoke, "I thought you said a little?"

" A Relative term I'd prefer to use all twenty pounds of C-4 we have between us," replied Mitchell.

"Typical military blow up everything you don't understand!" replied Hailey.

Daniel nodding, "Typically I would agree with you, but in this case, I think we should add more."

"What?!" cried Hailey.

"Sweetie this is technology that is far beyond us and way more advanced. You saw the trouble the ships had in orbit and cloak they were using here," replied Vala.

Teyla responded, "A wraith can never be too dead, especially a queen. Col. Mitchel may I suggest your idea of all the C-4."

"Well if the lady insists!" replied Mitchell, proceeding to place the remaining C-4 around the room and tube.

SG-1 with Teyla and Adams headed out into the hallway and began making their way further down the hallway when they encountered a large room, completely barren.

"Why do they have a completely empty room this large here?" asked Adams.

"That is a very good question," replied Daniel.

"Col. Mitchell detonate the explosives now!" shouted Teyla.

Mitchell knowing they were a safe distance away was already preparing to detonate the explosives, hit the trigger immediately on hearing Teyla. The dust from the explosion could be seen in the hallway.

"Teyla what's wrong?" asked Daniel.

"I could sense the queen she was sending a signal for help," explained Teyla.

"To who?" asked Mitchell.

"I don't know, but it was a last resort for her," replied Teyla.

"That doesn't sound good. She knows the other colony of Wraith couldn't get here in time to help them," explained Hailey.

Mitchell over the communicator, "Everyone we found the queen and she has been killed in the explosion. However we believe she may have sent a signal for help, we do not know who to,"

"Roger that Mitchell we will keep scanners active and monitor for any new company," replied Caldwell.

"Has anyone seen an exit from this room?" asked Vala.

"Don't tell me we just sealed ourselves in this room!" exclaimed Daniel.

"Oops!" replied Mitchell.

Meanwhile, on the far side of the base, Ronon was leading several squads through the tunnels searching for any wraith. However, they were not encountering any. They all seemed to have pulled back and Ronon was beginning to wonder where. Ronon was beginning to wonder if they had missed a potential side tunnel or something they wraith may have gone down. However, they had found very little and the tunnel they were in continued winding around.

Finally, Ronon heard the sounds from up ahead and there was a side tunnel. He positioned a squad on either side of the tunnel preparing to ambush the wraith. When suddenly another squad came bounding down the side tunnel. Quickly Teal'c opened his visor.

"The wraith seems to have withdrawn down this passage, but we have found no further trace of them," informed Teal'c.

"They have to be down this tunnel here. We have been down the entire length of the tunnel in the other direction," replied Ronon.

"Then let us continue to explore this tunnel together," replied Teal'c.

"Indeed!" replied Ronon. Teal'c raising an eyebrow at his comrade.

Another twenty minutes and they found themselves staring at a door. Teal'c placed a block of C-4 on the door to blow it open. Once it was clear he detonated the explosive. Following the blast, Ronon lead three squads into the room.

"Ronon Dex who is with the Lanteans, we the wraith surrender!" yelled a wraith commander.

"Excuse me?" asked Ronon, who was scanning the room and estimating there was two thousand wraith sitting with their hands' extended surrendering.

Teal'c entering the room, "Ronon we have thirty-six men with us, they have easily two thousand and yet they surrender to us?"

"Wraith never surrender, what are you up to?" asked Ronon.

"I can assure you our only intent is to surrender and be taken prisoner someplace away from here," replied the wraith commander.

"I do not like this," replied Teal'c.

"Neither do I," replied Ronon, "Explain yourselves!"

"We would rather surrender to you as your prisoners and waste away than the horror that is coming," explained the wraith commander.

"What horror?" asked Ronon.

"We know not what they are called, but our queen fearing the end our kind made a deal with a race who was considered equals of the Lanteans for our protection. They gave us the technology you have seen to defend ourselves, but our queen gave them over a thousand of our warriors. If additional help was required, it would cost additional warriors." explained the wraith commander.

Mitchell over the communicator, "Everyone we found the queen and she was killed in the explosion. However we believe she may have sent a signal for help, we do not know who to,"

"Roger that Mitchell we will keep scanners active and monitor for any new company," replied Caldwell.

Meanwhile, on board the Hammond, Col. Carter was waiting to hear from her engineering teams on the status of her three shield emitters that were down.

"Lt. Andrews do our scanners show anything new?" asked Carter

Andrews quickly responded, "No ma'am nothing new within sensor range. Radiation levels from the gas giant have returned to expected levels."

"Ma'am we have shield emitters one and two up and working. but at half strength. Shield Emitter four is still failing. Our shield on the forward aft is down, but rest of the ship is at seventy-two percent," informed Banks, "And I'm getting an incoming message from the Apollo."

"Thanks, Banks, and put the message through to my screen here," ordered Carter.

"Col. Carter would it possible for one of your technicians to assist in the repair of our shield emitter?" asked Telford.

"Your crew still not up one hundred percent on the ship Colonel?" asked Carter.

"Not under these conditions," replied an exasperated Telford.

"Contact Col. Ellis see if he has someone to spare, they would be more familiar with the Apollo. My crew is completely tied up trying to get these three emitters back up," replied Carter.

"I was hoping to avoid having to do that," replied Telford.

"Sorry Colonel, I just don't have anyone I can spare right now. I've been running diagnostics to help verify the computer system for the shields," replied Carter.

"Thanks, Colonel, I'll ask Col. Ellis for another technician," replied Telford. With that, he cut the communication.

"I would not want to be him. Col. Ellis is protective of the Apollo," replied Carter.

"No ma'am, I'm glad I'm not in his shoes. I was told Col. Ellis went over every system three times before turning it over Col. Telford," replied Banks.

"Now that doesn't surprise me one bit," replied Carter. Carter resumed running diagnostics on the ship's computers. Fifteen minutes later she isolated the problem to a broken conduit that was not delivering the required energy to the shield emitters one and two. She radioed the repair teams to repair that conduit.

"Banks and Andrews anything new on scanners?" asked Carter.

"No ma'am everything is quiet. Almost too quiet," replied Banks.

"Wait just now there is a bleep in subspace according to the scanners. Trying to decipher it!" replied Andrews.

Mitchell over the communicator, "Everyone we found the queen and she was killed in the explosion. However we believe she may have sent a signal for help, we do not know who to,"

"Roger that Mitchell we will keep scanners active and monitor for any new company," replied Caldwell.

"Lt. Andrews I need to see that bleep now!" ordered Carter.

"Yes ma'am, on the primary screen now. The computer is not identifying it as Wraith," replied Andrews.

"Where was the source of this message burst?" asked Carter.

"Scanners couldn't identify it, ma'am," replied Andrews, "They barely picked it up."

"The computer can't identify it as any known language including Wraith. That means this message is meant for someone we don't know," spoke Carter.

Meanwhile, Col Sheppard and Dr. McKay were busy leading the Puddle Jumpers providing aerial support for the ground teams. However with most of the ground teams now underground, they were taking out strategic targets as they were able. McKay would find the targets and Sheppard would coordinate the attack on it.

"There are three towers over here with canons attached to them, marking them on the computer for you," informed McKay over the Puddle Jumper channel.

"Puddle Jumpers 17 and 39 take-out those towers please," ordered Sheppard.

"Yes sir!" came two separate voices.

"Sheppard, there are a series of hangars here. It looks like they building, err I mean growing a number of cruisers. By my count at least twenty ships," informed McKay.

"Puddle Jumpers six, eleven, thirteen, thirty-one, and forty-five take out those hangars," ordered Sheppard.

"Sheppard I'm getting some strange readings here, over this building," replied McKay, "We have people down below it so we can't destroy it."

"What kind of readings?" asked Sheppard.

"It is a subspace field similar to the long range communicator the ancients had," replied McKay.

"Could the ancients have had a base here that the wraith took over?" asked Sheppard.

"No, I checked the Repository of Knowledge and other than placing a stargate here the ancients never did anything with this planet," replied McKay.

Sheppard getting anxious, "Can you tell where it is connected to?"

"No, it's impossible to tell, unless there is something in the data stream that would give it away, and I don't have the equipment here to even begin to analyze any data that might go over it," replied McKay.

"What do you mean might go over it? Isn't it communicating now?" asked Sheppard.

"No it's just connected, leaving a trace my scanner is able to pick up," replied McKay.

"OK, we'll leave this are untouched unless there is a strategic reason not to. Once the ground team has cleared the base, you can get in there to investigate," replied Sheppard.

"I'm going to continue to scan this area, for any other signals," replied McKay.

"Roger that! Things have slowed down here pretty quickly," replied Sheppard.

Rodney sat hovering about one hundred feet over the building. Continuing to scan for any signals coming from the building. After about ten minutes of scanning and having nothing to show for it, he decided it was time to move on, and investigate this further later. As he peered around for a direction to scan in, his scanner beeped.

"Sheppard, I just detected ..." spoke McKay, who was unable to complete his statement as the building below him exploded shaking his Puddle Jumper violently.

Mitchell over the communicator, "Everyone we found the queen and she was killed in the explosion. However we believe she may have sent a signal for help, we do not know who to,"

"Roger that Mitchell we will keep scanners active and monitor for any new company," replied Caldwell.

"Rodney are you all right?" shouted Sheppard over their communicator.

"I'm still in one piece," replied McKay, getting his nerves under control. He then examined the data burst he picked up. Took him a minute to examine it.

"Yeah someone sent some sort of signal over that subspace link. A warning would have been nice I was above that building when it exploded," shouted McKay over the communicator to everyone.

"Dr. McKay, do you have something on the data burst?" asked Caldwell.

"I don't have the systems here to decode it. I'll need the system on the Hammond, would be best," replied McKay.

"Dr. McKay, we captured the data burst here, the system here can not identify it, and no known language," replied Carter.

"Sorry no warning, Teyla sensed the wraith queen was sending a signal and I had to detonate to try and stop it. Guess I wasn't fast enough," replied Mitchell.

Teal'c over the communicator, "We have a serious issue, Ronon and I have approximately two thousand wraiths in a room surrendering because they do not want to face the horror that is coming."

"This is not sounding good in my book," replied Caldwell.

Meanwhile back on Atlantis, O'Neill was sitting in his office monitoring the ships in Pegasus with Thor.

"You seem nervous O'Neill?" asked Thor.

"I am, all my closest friends are there in Pegasus, with the exception of yourself. If something was to wrong, I don't know if I can handle it." replied O'Neill.

"Your friends have been through some very tough situations and have shown great intellect under pressure. I am confident in their ability to handle any situation," replied Thor.

They sat silently watching the holographic display for a few minutes when suddenly the Apollo disappeared from the screen.

"Thor what's going on?" asked O'Neill.

"That would only happen if the ship was destroyed or something malfunctioned with the Asgard core on board," replied Thor, as the Hades disappeared.

A subspace communication came in directly to O'Neill's office, it was from the Hammond.

"Jack! Three ships just appeared here, they used wormhole drive we didn't see them coming, their weapons are passing right through our shields!" shouted Carter, as the Ares disappeared, "Jack I lov..."


	34. Thousand Years

O'Neill shouted, "Samantha!" As the Hammond disappeared from the hologram, followed quickly by the Nemesis.

"What just happened?" demanded O'Neill.

"I am reviewing the data, O'Neill," replied Thor.

"Who did that? How could they penetrate the shields so easily?" demanded O'Neill, who did not like having to wait for an answer.

Thor turned to O'Neill, "We built a safety protocol into the Asgard Core on all of the ships, in the event of a catastrophic failure. If the Asgard Core detected the ship would become unstable it would transport everyone to the nearest environment, that could support life."

"You mean they are alive?" asked O'Neill.

"I do not know O'Neill, it is possible. It is also possible that some may not have made it. We need to get there as soon as possible," replied Thor.

"I will have the Daedelus and Odyssey ready within the hour to head to Pegasus," replied O'Neill.

"I am afraid that is not fast enough O'Neill," replied Thor.

"Then we can take the remaining two Puddle Jumpers here, and use the galactic bridge," replied O'Neill.

"O'Neill, I need you to think clearly. Whoever is in control of those ships are far superior to anything we have. If you arrive even with another BC-306 you won't last a minute," replied Thor.

"Sam is out there! What am I supposed to do?" asked O'Neill.

"I have a contingency plan in place. I need thirty of your minutes and command of Pacifica and Atlantis for a short time," replied Thor.

"Contingency Plan?" asked O'Neill.

"I do not have time to explain every second here counts. Do you trust me O'Neill?" asked Thor.

"Avidan grant Thor command clearance for Pacifica and Atlantis now until I revoke it," ordered O'Neill.

"Granted," replied Avidan.

"Avidan relay to Sol, Execute Contingency Plan," ordered Thor.

"Completed," replied Avidan.

"Avidan execute Thor Contingency Plan 41A," ordered Thor.

"Executing," replied Avidan.

Thor and O'Neill found themselves beamed to the gateroom. Standing next to them was Gen. Landry.

"What's going? I was on my way to you. Our ships have been destroyed," asked Landry.

"Yes, I know. We are executing a Contingency Plan Thor has in place for this circumstance," replied O'Neill. O'Neill looked around as the room was filling quickly with Asgards and a large device sitting in front of the gate.

"Thor, what is going on?" asked O'Neill, as the gate dialed and connected to a remote gate. The large device moved through the gate and the gate shut down immediately after it was through.

"That device is on its way to P4R-169, by the time I have completed this explanation the new Asgard Homeworld of Othalla will be complete, all the surviving Asgard will be relocating there, we are going to build the SD-312 and return. Be ready in 22 of your Earth minutes. You need to have personnel ready to board immediately," replied Thor. With that, the gate activated and the Asgard began to move through at a fast pace. All four hundred seventy-six Asgard were gone through the gate within two minutes.

Dr. Keller came running into the gateroom, "I want on any rescue mission!"

"Dr. Keller, get Dr. Beckett and rest of the Medical Staff, tell them to be here in the Gateroom in fifteen minutes ready for transport to Pegasus, make sure they have what supplies they need. Walter, get me Larrin, Varro, and Ginn, I want them both here as well as part of this mission," ordered O'Niell.

Woosley came running in, "I just heard, what is going on?"

"The Asgard have left Earth for P4R-169 to build us an SD-312, they are expected back here in twenty-one minutes with it. We are launching immediately for Pegasus, to rescue our teams," informed Landry.

"How can they build an SD-312 in twenty minutes?" asked Woosley.

"Time Dilation," replied Landry, "Sir I request to be on this mission."

"Granted! Get battle-ready in ten minutes. Do we have any SG teams still here?" asked O'Niell.

"No sir, they are all in Pegasus, with all Puddle Jumper Teams as well," replied Walter.

"Woosley you're in charge of Pacifica and Atlantis, till I or Gen. Landry returns," ordered O'Niell.

"I'll take good care of them!" replied Woosley.

"Twenty minutes sir!" informed Walter.

Meanwhile, on New Othalla (P4R-169) the Asgard emerge out on the newly constructed city.

Sol spoke first, "Impressive design Thor. Shall I set the time dilation field to two hundred fifty to one?"

"No Sol, we need to set it to one billion five hundred seventy-seven million to one," informed Thor.

"That high?" asked Sol.

"Yes, the SD-312 will not last any longer than the BC-306 or BC-304s against the ships that arrived. We are going to have to create an entirely new ship, power source, weapons and shields. We have to do this in under ten minutes of time on Earth," informed Thor.

Sol activated the Time Dilation Field, to encompass the entire planet.

"Get everyone settled we meet in the conference hall in twelve hours," ordered Thor.

Thor went to his office, above the gate room, the city was similar to Pacifica and Atlantis it was also modified to be Asgard in nature. He sat down in his office. There on a display was a picture of Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c. He would not let his friends down. It didn't matter to him if he had to create entire new sciences and mathematics to build a ship that could rescue his friends, he would not fail. Twelve hours later he found himself standing in front of the conference hall, with all the Asgard assembled. The hall could handle ten thousand Asgard at a time, but that would be in time. He wondered how full this might be before they accomplish their goal.

"Fellow Asgard, our friends of Earth are in trouble. They have come to our aid countless times in the past, now it is our turn to come to theirs. Our friends, my friends, are in the Pegasus Galaxy may be dying as we speak. We have to create a craft that can withstand the attacks from the unknown ships that entered in the defense of the Wraith. We need to create new power sources that are far more powerful than anything we have designed. We have to understand how the shields were penetrated so easily, we need to create medical tools as we may have over five hundred humans in various stages of trauma. We must improve the wormhole drive. Then we must build this ship," shouted Thor.

Loki, Sol, and Manni approached Thor on the platform.

Manni spoke first, "Most of us are Vanir, and have not been saved by humans as you have Thor. However, they found a cure for our genetic mutation and saved our race. When they did this, they asked for nothing in return but friendship. Instead of ridicule or hatred, which we expected for our actions as Vanir, we found friendship. We found our way home again, with a new cause and a new beginning. We will do all in our power to complete the task that you have set before us, and we will do this in the name of friendship."

Cheering and shouting erupted from the gathered Asgard. Thor was taken back, he had not expected such a reaction as this. In fact, he was prepared to argue, now he found himself among nearly five hundred of the best minds in the galaxy with an enormous task to do.

 **Year: 0 Population 476**

Loki would head up a medical division to work on advanced technology for healing, and treating the wounded. The system needed to be as automated as possible, and with no humans here to test on, it would make this task even more difficult. Sol would head up a team to optimize construction techniques and materials, the new ship would be required to be stronger and lighter than anything they had produced before. Manni was going to lead the investigation on power supplies. The city would have to upgrade it's power supplies far beyond the ten trillion kilojoules the cities current power supply could produce, plus the ship would need it as well. Thor would look into new shield technology, including how the shields were penetrated so easily.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks quickly turned into months as the Asgard worked for a common goal. Ten months along, and Freyja was delivering the first Asgard child in ten thousand years. They named her Carson, after their savior Carson Beckett.

Sol was the first to have success, having created a modified nanites that were more advanced than the current version, that used Asgard Beaming technology to move atoms one at a time. They were able to coordinate independently from a central core controlling them.

Manni was beginning to look at forms of power generation. To scale the neutrino-ion generator would require building larger ships. This really wasn't practical. As he studied the design of the SD-312 he realized the design left the ship vulnerable if the shields were compromised. He must find a way to shrink the size of the power generator and scale up the power output at the same time. ZPM's were ideal but couldn't contain enough power, they were simply batteries.

 **Year: 1 Population: 482**

Thor was completely agitated, having spent the last year trying to determine how the shields were penetrated so easily. The energy burst from the foreign ship would have to fire on the precise frequency of the shield to a trillionth of a degree and each shield emitter worked on its own unique frequency. However, each of the Tau'ri ships had multiple layers of shields each on a different frequency. Asgard nor Ancient scanners were able to identify the frequency of the shields to that level of accuracy. Also, how could you change the frequency of an energy stream once it penetrated a shield, to bypass the next shield?

"Everything we know, says this should not be possible. How can an energy stream change frequency mid-stream?" asked Thor.

Manni responded, "I do not know. That is why you are investigating it. I do not believe we have anyone better suited to investigate this than you."

"We have been here a year and I am no further along than when we arrived," replied Thor.

Manni had been investigating new forms of power generation. However, he had not been successful in finding a way to scale down the size of the neutrino-ion generators while scaling up power output.

"I too, have had very little success. I'm studying everything in the Repository of Knowledge for any ideas, as I have failed to come up with any new ideas myself," replied Manni.

Sol was continuing to advance his new forms of nanites. He was having the most success of everyone. He was working to incorporate a matter to energy conversion. Allowing him to take any matter, convert it to energy, then reform it into matter in a new pattern. His issue was finding a way to store the energy during the conversion process, in something as small as a nanite.

 **Year: 5 Population: 502**

Loki was studying healing devices in the Repository of Knowledge, specifically the Ancient Healing device that was used by the Goa'uld Telchak to create the sarcophagus. He was investigating the cause of the negative effects of the device on humans.

"Freyja, how is Carson?" asked Loki.

"He is well. He is studying currently at the school," replied Freyja.

"If I can solve the problem with this healing device, he may never have to worry about growing old, we may never have to worry about growing old," replied Loki.

"Yes I know you have told me this nearly every night since we have been here," replied Freyja.

Manni sat in Sol's laboratory.

"The Ancients never investigated higher forms of power generation until their war with the Wraith. Millions of years and they sat idle on that study," spoke Manni.

"It is strange, they became stagnant in some areas until it was too late," replied Sol.

Manni nodding, "I believe they became stagnant in many areas, not just research. They had no talent for war. Tactically the Tau'ri are far superior to them in the science of war."

"I believe the Tau'ri are far superior to most races when it comes to war. I read many of their history books, and tactical books on combat while on Pacifica. They analyze every detail of their fighting," replied Sol.

"I wonder if they had spent that time on peace if they would have had so many wars on their own planet?" asked Manni.

Sol laughed, "If they hadn't would they have defeated the Goa'uld? Replicators? Ori? Would we even be here if they were not masters of war?"

Manni was shaken, "I had not thought of it in those terms. That is interesting. A race, masters of war, bringing peace to so many."

 **Year: 10 Population: 532**

Thor asked, "How is Carson doing in his studies?"

"His instructor says he is progressing nicely, at the expected pace," replied Freyja.

"He is very curious about the Tau'ri," informed Loki.

"I hope he is soon able to meet them," replied Thor. He knew that was not a possibility. He had not solved the issue with the shields, or determine how the foreign ship was able to change the frequency in mid-stream.

"I have made progress in the healing device. I understand why some exposure can cause mental stability issues in humans. It could also effect Asgard as well. The Goa'uld sarcophagus has the same effect but on a lower scale. Over time exposure to the device, slowly regresses those parts of the brain that controls behavior and critical thinking to a more juvenile state. Given enough exposure, you lose control of your behavior which has regressed to a point you will be acting in a primitive state," informed Loki.

Thor asked, "Do you have a solution for this?"

"Not at this time. I am investigating the Ancient Brain Scanner to determine if I could use this to detect the amount of exposure and current stability of the brain," replied Loki.

 **Year: 50 Population: 589**

Manni was sitting in the Laboratory of Sol, which he found himself doing so often these days.

"I believe the Ancients were on the correct track with Project Arcturus, to siphon energy from space-time. The Tau'ri managed to create an Interdimensional Energy Collector, however it attached to a populated parallel space-time. They had to shut it down, and didn't further investigate the work," replied Manni.

"You think they were on the right track?" asked Sol.

"No I think they had it right, however, they needed a way to pinpoint an empty parallel space-time," replied Manni.

"You are saying they solved an issue in their ten years of using the stargate that the ancients couldn't and that you have spent the last fifty years trying to solve?" asked Sol.

"No I'm saying a woman using a child's paints, solved this in twelve hours on Earth, without knowing anything else on the subject," replied Manni.

"I do not understand my friend," spoke Sol.

"The Tau'ri have a report on it. Dr. Jeannie Miller, who was conducting no research of any kind, had an idea, and worked it out using finger paints from a child's art supply to solve what the Ancients and I could not," replied Manni.

Sol quizzically, "The Tau'ri continue to surprise me. It is no wonder Thor considers them the fifth race."

"I would agree with him," replied Manni.

 **Year: 104 Population: 743**

"One hundred and four years have passed, our population has grown by two hundred sixty-seven. Our young are advancing well," remarked Freyja.

"Yes you correct, but 104 years have passed, while only a fraction of a second has passed on Earth. I can not help but think of our friends in Pegasus galaxy that may be in trouble," replied Thor, "Freyja, I believe I must call upon you to oversee the education of our young Asgard. As new members of our society we must work to mentor them into the fields they shall grow in. I believe you are one who is best suited to this."

"Thor it would be my honor to oversee them and guide them. I will endeavor to make you proud," replied Freyja.

"You have tamed Loki, our youth should be simple in comparison. You already have made me proud," replied Thor.

Manni busted into the room, "I have built an Interdimensional Energy Collector, with an empty parallel space-time!"

"This is excellent news, Manni, please further details," replied Thor.

"The humans had everything solved, however, they could not select a parallel space-time without risking attaching to one populated. I have created a device that is able to direct the connection to a space-time. After years of studying these parallel space-times, I have discovered the optimal ones, are where matter has not formed, with no matter no life," replied Manni.

"What kind of power output are you seeing?" asked Thor.

"One hundred trillion kilojoules, further research I believe I can increase further than that," replied Manni.

Y **ear: 178 Population: 1,021**

Sitting in an Asgard Council Meeting, current status is being discussed.

"At my request, Manni has extended the time dilation field to encompass this entire system. Allowing for me to try out the new ship designs and construction techniques," informed Sol.

"Yes I have been able to extend the field to one light year from the star," replied Manni.

"How are your designs holding up in the simulators?" asked Thor.

"The Ancients Destiny design appear superior to designs we have used prior. I have been able to make a few enhancements," replied Sol.

"Yes I have worked with Sol, we have managed to upgrade the Ancients Control Chair significantly allowing for greater control of a ship by a single individual," informed Loki.

"The new Interdimensional Energy Collector have been installed on the ships," replied Manni.

"My research does not improve. The only method I have found to bypass the shields would account for a single shield be penetrated, however, three separate shields were penetrated with ease," replied Thor.

"Give it time Thor, you will figure this out," replied Sol.

"Our friends are counting on us to deliver, and I fear I can not solve this issue," replied Thor.

"Thor you have taken on the monumental task that we have, you will not solve it easily. With no data to act upon you must use your best judgment," spoke Freyja.

"Our numbers grow, we have a city of wonders we are building. Not even fifteen Earth minutes have passed since the attack, we will have this all solved before sixteen have passed," replied Sol. "Also you have

Freyja responded "Also you have a child on the way, you need to celebrate. We will solve each issue we must, it will take time."

 **Year: 301 Population: 1,731**

Loki was excited, "I have completed the new medical bays."

"How did you faðir?" asked Carson.

"I see you have been learning the old language my son I am excited to see hear this," replied Loki, "To answer your inquiry. I am using a stasis chamber that immediately places the individual into stasis. Once in stasis, scanners review their body and identifies any wounds or illnesses. Wounds are healed by nanites that Sol created. Which use energy to matter conversion to repair the damaged tissue. Illnesses are a different story, I use the Ancient healing device, however, I direct the healing energy away from the areas of the brain normally. however if there is brain damage, only then, and it's carefully monitored by the brain scanner to prevent the cells from being regenerated too much."

"If required they can be kept in stasis till they can be cured?" asked Carson.

"Yes son, but my experience with humans many would rather not be sustained in this manner and would accept death," replied Loki.

"I can't wait to meet the humans, I have learned much about them. They seem like they are a primitive race, yet they have accomplished so much," replied Carson.

"I imagine it is hard for one so young to be confined to such a small space, and not understand why," replied Loki.

"No father, we are taught about the great friendship that the humans have for the Asgard. We understand they saved our race, and we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them. We just look forward to meeting them," replied Carson.

 **Year: 522 Population: 4,470**

"Dóttir I feel I am failing my friends. I do not know how to solve this problem," replied Thor.

Thrud answered, "Maybe you are looking at the problem the wrong way."

"How should I look at this problem?" asked Thor.

"You are trying to solve the entire problem at one time, instead approach it as an onion. It has layers, solve one layer at a time," replied Thrud.

"Where did you learn this philosophy?" asked Thor.

"A video in the collection of human movies we have for Human studies. An ogre said that," replied Thrud.

"I will take that under advisement, now off to your studies," replied Thor.

Thrud left for her studies. Thor sat there thinking of his daughter, maybe she was right he was trying to solve the entire problem at one time. Layers, that word struck him then, it gave him an idea.

 **Year: 846 Population: 17,951**

Sol and Manni had been called to Thor's lab. They had not been here in some time, they found it uncharacteristically a mess. They feared for their friend, that the stress of not solving the shield issue was affecting him.

"Sol and Manni, it's good to see you!" exclaimed Thor.

"Thor we are concerned about you," replied Sol, glancing around the mess in the lab.

"Maybe you need to turn the investigation over to someone else to solve this shield issue and take some time to relax. I know Thrud is worried about you," spoke up Manni.

"Let me assure I am fine, in fact, I have determined how the shields are bypassed. I have been able to duplicate it passing as many as twenty shields," replied Thor.

"Please explain my friend," replied Sol.

"It was Thrud's words that gave me the idea, but it has taken years to create the technologies that are required to do it," informed Thor, "You see the beam firing on the shield is layered. A central beam that is a scanner that is capable of detecting the frequency of the shield. It is communicated back to the ship, which adjusts the outside layer of the energy beam to that frequency, that allows it pass the first shield. This is repeated with the next inner layer adjusting to the next shield encountered. This is done until they are able to penetrate all the shields."

"Interesting, I assume you have built a prototype and successfully did this?" asked Manni.

"Yes in my high energy chamber it is setup. Please come watch," replied Thor. Leading them over he showed them a series of shield generators and then an energy plasma beam. Turning on the device they could see on the sensors the energy beam pass through all of the shields.

"That is interesting, how do we defend against this?" asked Sol.

"That is the next step I must solve, but now understanding how it happens will allow me to build a defense easier." replied Thor.

"Now what is up with this mess of a lab?" asked Manni.

"That would be my daughters doing. She seems not to be the tidiest. She came down to distract me earlier. I have only been able to clean up partially," replied Thor.

"Partially?" asked Sol.

"I had to beam her out of here. I have spent the last four hours cleaning," replied a frustrated Thor.

"We will help you clean up otherwise you may be here another hundred years cleaning this mess up," replied Manni.

 **Year:991 Population: 33,442**

Thor found himself once again standing in the conference room, only this time it was completely filled, with it being broadcast out to several other conference rooms around the city.

Sol addressed the Asgard first, "Today we find ourselves nearly ready to complete our goal. Nine hundred ninety-one years ago we entered the time dilation field to find a solution to help our friends the Tau'ri. We were four hundred seventy-six strong that day. Today we are gathered here at thirty-three thousand four hundred forty-two. Our race stand on firm ground once again, we have the most advanced city ever in Othalla now. We now are at the final phase of our mission. Supreme Commander Thor will outline our next steps."

"We will begin production of three new ships for the Tau'ri. They will be designated as Dreadnought, in Earth history, this is the class of ship that is capable of dealing tremendous damage while absorbing a tremendous amount of damage. We will build a new shipyard to accommodate the size and design of these ships, on the third moon. Using the nanite technology and new composite metals that Sol has perfected the ship will be stronger than anything we have designed or developed. Powered by the Interdimensional Energy Collector that Manni has created the ships will have virtually unlimited power. Loki has developed the new emergency medical bays to ensure our friends receive the best emergency treatment possible when we find them. The ship will be protected by new multi-ionic phase induced shields that will prevent the detection of the shield frequency. Manni has designed new plasma energy beams for far greater energy output. We will include enhancements that many of you have made as well," spoke Thor.

The gathered Asgard stood cheering their Supreme Commander.

Manni then stood, "My fellow Asgard today we celebrate tomorrow we begin building!"

Once again the Asgard began cheering. Manni signaling them to quiet down.

"We have much work to do, this will not be a task we complete quickly. These ships must be designed to perfection, with no flaw. We must ensure these ships are the most advanced ships in the Universe. We go against not only the enemies we know about but enemies that we have not faced. We must stand with our friends the Tau'ri!" shouted Sol.

Work was to begin the next day. Every advanced feature that the Asgard had would be analyzed for inclusion into the ship design. While Loki, Manni, Sol and Thor had led the primary efforts numerous other Asgard had worked on significant other areas for improvements over the years. Carson had made considerable improvements in the Control Chair, integrating it with the AI of the Repository of Knowledge. Thrud had made considerable improvements in the control interfaces, combining traditional Asgard and Tau'ri systems. Many different Asgard had made tremendous improvements in the AI system that was Avidan. Life support systems were greatly enhanced with the use of the nanite technology water, food, and oxygen production was greatly enhanced. This would be first

 **Year: 1103 Population: 54,076**

Thor stood on the bridge of the shipyard, looking out over the three ships completed. In honor of the ones destroyed, they were named Nemesis II, Hades II, and Ares II. These ships would be the foundation of the Tau'ri and Asgard moving forward.

Thor asked, "What are the final specifications on these ships?"

Sol responded, "DN-1103's are one thousand two hundred meters in length, four hundred meters in width. It is crafted from an alloy of Trinium and Neutronium. With a nanite shell, to perform repairs. It is powered by an Interdimensional Energy Collector, that can pull energy from multiple space-times to generate power as needed. Featuring multi-ionic phase induced shields and standard shields, featuring one hundred Shield Penetrating Plasma Cannons at 1 trillion kilojoules each. Combined with the new Hyperspace Phased Induced Shield Penetrating Drones with a Naquadah enhanced explosive device. Each ship is capable of supporting nine hundred fifty personnel, requiring only fifty to operate in battle conditions. Engines allow for travel at ninety-nine percent the speed of light, Hyperdrive engines capable of five hundred light years per second, and Wormhole drive capable of one billion light years, with a ninety-four-second recharge rate."

"I believe the ships are ready. How are the crews?" asked Thor.

"Ten thousand Asgard volunteered for the mission, but as you ordered, only one hundred fifty were selected. Fifty to each ship, with Sol commanding the Hades, Manni commanding the Ares, and yourself commanding the Nemesis," replied Loki, "I will be on board the Nemesis to oversee medical."

"Tell the crews they have two days to rest, we board the ships in 48 hours, then we will bring down time dilation field," ordered Thor.


	35. Day of Reckoning

Previously on Atlantis, after the Asgard left:

"The Asgard have left Earth for P4R-169 to build us an SD-312, they are expected back here in twenty-one minutes with it. We are launching immediately for Pegasus, to rescue our teams," informed Landry.

"How can they build an SD-312 in twenty minutes?" asked Woosley.

"Time Dilation," replied Landry, "Sir I request to be on this mission."

"Granted! Get battle-ready in ten minutes. Do we have any SG teams still here?" asked O'Niell.

"No sir, they are all in Pegasus, with all Puddle Jumper Teams as well," replied Walter.

"Woosley you're in charge of Pacifica and Atlantis, till I or Gen. Landry returns," ordered O'Niell.

"I'll take good care of them!" replied Woosley.

"Twenty minutes sir!" informed Walter.

* * *

Larrin, Varro, and Ginn suddenly found themselves transported to the gateroom.

"I need you three on a rescue mission immediately. You're the most experienced we have here beside me. We have lost every ship in the Pegasus Galaxy by an unknown force that arrived to defend the wraith. Are you up to it?" asked O'Neill.

Larrin responded, "What do you have in mind?"

"Larrin I understand you have the gene and can pilot a Puddle Jumper?" asked O'Neill.

"Yes!" replied Larrin.

"I'm in!" replied Varro.

"Count me in!" replied Ginn.

"I'm going to go with Thor when he returns with a SD-312 in a few minutes. I want you three to take a puddle jumper and dial directly to P2J-402, and take a cloaked puddle jumper through. You're to try and find any of our people on the ground and assist in them getting to the gate," ordered O'Neill.

"That we can do sir!" replied Larrin.

"We will do what we can to keep them distracted in orbit, and hopefully your able to rescue some of our ground forces," explained O'Neill.

"Seventeen minutes sir!" shouted Walter.

"You have seven minutes to get suited and get the jumper bay," ordered O'Neill, who took off to get suited up himself. He found Landry already in the preparation room getting his gear on.

They grabbed their fatigues, and grabbed a pack each and headed back to the gateroom.

"Twelve minutes sir!" shouted Walter.

"Sir beaming Dr. Beckett has his team and supplies gather in medical, to beam aboard when ready," explained Walter. Right then the gate activated.

"Off world activation!" shouted Walter. The shield deactivated. Then alarms started going off on the sensors.

"Sir we have three ships that just appeared in orbit!" shouted Walter.

Then two Asgard walked through the Stargate.

"General O'Neill?" asked one of the Asgard.

"That's me. Who are you?" asked O'Neill.

"I am Thrud, daughter of Thor, this is Carson, son of Loki," replied the Asgard. The Gate shutdown.

"Those ships in orbit would be Thor and the two other ships he has brought," replied the one named Carson.

"Thor has a daughter? How long have you been in time dilation?" asked O'Neill.

"That is a long story. My father is waiting for our signal to beam you and the rest of the crew you assembled onto the ships," replied Thrud.

"We don't have enough people for three ships!" exclaimed O'Neill.

"No need the ships are crewed by the Asgard," explained Thrud, "Please tell us who is going, so we can beam them aboard? We'll explain things later."

"The medical staff, Gen. Landry, and I," answered O'Neill, as the gate the signal from

"We are receiving a signal from Midway station!" shouted Walter, everyone turned looking at Walter, "Dr. McKay is at Midway station, he managed to escape, but he believes the gate on Beta Target was destroyed."

"Tell McKay to wait there," ordered O'Neill, "I have three people in the Puddle Jumper bay that need to be beamed aboard as well."

"Done, speak to my father if you need to pickup Dr. McKay on the way to Pegasus. They can make a quick stop to do so," replied Thrud, who then signaled for the transport.

O'Neill found himself on the bridge of the Nemesis before Thor.

"Welcome aboard the Nemesis II, O'Neill," greeted Thor.

"Thor buddy, what's going on, I was expecting an SD-312, this isn't an SD-312 is it? A daughter?" asked O'Neill.

"There is a lot to explain O'Neill, I will explain later. You are on board a DN-1103. The most advanced ship ever conceived," replied Thor, "Now let us jump to Midway Station to pick up Dr. McKay."

With that Thor signaled the ships to open a Wormhole to Midway station, and in seconds O'Neill found himself staring at Midway on the screen.

"Now we have to wait thirty minutes to reach Pegasus!" exclaimed O'Neill.

"That was the SD-312, this is a DN-1103, we will be in Pegasus Galaxy soon as Dr. McKay reports to us," replied Thor, who beamed Dr. McKay on to the bridge. Thor beamed Dr. Keller onto the bridge from the medical bay as well.

"Rodney are you ok?" shouted Keller as she ran to hug her husband.

"I'm OK, thanks to Sheppard but I don't think he made it," replied McKay.

"Dr. McKay, what happened? We need to know everything," asked O'Neill.

McKay recalling...

* * *

 _Mitchell over the communicator, "Everyone we found the queen and she was killed in the explosion. However we believe she may have sent a signal for help, we do not know who to,"_

 _"Roger that Mitchell we will keep scanners active and monitor for any new company," replied Caldwell._

 _"Rodney are you all right?" shouted Sheppard over their communicator._

 _"I'm still in one piece," replied McKay, getting his nerves under control. He then examined the data burst he picked up. Took him a minute to examine it._

 _"Yeah someone sent some sort of signal over that subspace link. A warning would have been nice I was above that building when it exploded," shouted McKay over the communicator to everyone._

 _"Dr. McKay, do you have something on the data burst?" asked Caldwell._

 _"I don't have the systems here to decode it. I'll need the system on the Hammond, would be best," replied McKay._

 _"Dr. McKay, we captured the data burst here, the system here can not identify it, and no known language," replied Carter._

 _"Sorry no warning, Teyla sensed the Wraith Queen was sending a signal and I had to detonate to try and stop it. Guess I wasn't fast enough," replied Mitchell._

 _Teal'c over the communicator, "We have a serious issue, Ronon and I have approximately two thousand wraiths in a room surrendering because they do not want to face the horror that is coming."_

 _"This is not sounding good in my book," replied Caldwell._

 _"McKay_ see _what you can determine from the ground there, Col. Carter you decode that data burst," ordered Caldwell._

 _McKay hovered back over where the building had been scanning the debris for any clues. Carter was on board the Hammond running every analysis the system on the data burst, trying to identify it, or where it was being sent to._

 _Carter over the communicator, "Everyone alert, we have three ships of unknown origin, by what appears to be Wormhole drive!"_

 _"Apollo is gone, I repeat the the Apollo is gone!" shouted Caldwell, "All ships permission to fire!"_

 _Ellis over the communicator, "Their weapons can penetrate our shields in one shot! Evasive maneuvers! The Hades is down!"_

 _"Ares is down, everyone escape as you can!" ordered Caldwell._

 _Sheppard to McKay, "Get to the gate get that data to Atlantis immediately, use the bridge!"_

 _Sheppard flew his Puddle Jumper providing cover, for McKay, when the blasts started coming down from orbit. Puddle jumpers were being targetted and blasted out of the air._

 _"Evasive maneuvers Rodney! You have to make the Gate!" shouted Sheppard. Sheppard used his drones to block incoming blasts for McKay's Puddle Jumper._

 _"The Hammond is ..." as Caldwell's voice went quiet._

 _McKay activated the Stargate for Midway station as soon as he was within range._

 _Sheppard seeing several blasts incoming for the gate area, flew his puddle jumper above McKay's firing the last two drones he had to help block the blasts._

* * *

"The last thing I know there was a large blast above me as I entered the Stargate," replied McKay, visibly choked up.

"Thor can you analyze the data?" asked O'Neill.

"I already have O'Neill, unfortunately, I am unable to determine anything from this data," replied Thor.

"What ship is this? How are we going to go back to rescue those that survived?" asked McKay.

"It is a long story this is a DN-1103, something the Asgard cooked up in ten minutes. I have a feeling it is full of surprises," replied O'Neill.

McKay a hint of recognition, "How long were you in the time dilation field?"

"One thousand one hundred three years of your time on Earth," replied Thor.

"What?" shouted O'Neill.

"I will explain after we have completed the rescue," replied Thor.

Ginn, Larrin, and Varro finally found the bridge, and walked in.

Larrin asked, "What happened to the Puddle Jumper plan?"

"The gate was destroyed, so we are onboard the DN-1103, and don't ask me anything else because I don't know what is going on," replied O'Neill.

"Ares when we arrive at the target, sweep close to the planet and beam aboard all humans you can detect," ordered Thor.

Manni responded, "Yes Supreme Commander we will make sure every human is beamed aboard."

"Oh what about the the Wraith?" asked McKay.

"Shoot them!" replied O'Neill.

"They surrendered to Teal'c and Ronon, over two thousand of them. Something about being afraid of the horror that was coming," replied McKay.

"Do not fire unless fired upon," ordered Thor.

"Hades, scan the debris for any life signs or remains and beam them aboard your ship," ordered Thor.

Sol responded, "Yes Supreme Commander."

"Time to jump to Target Beta," ordered Thor.

Three ships opened a wormhole to Target Beta in the Pegasus Galaxy. In seconds they were there. Sitting in front of them was the debris of the five ships. Nearly unrecognizable, however, it was the three large ships that were in an attack formation over the planet that had their attention.

Broadcasting on all frequencies, "To the unknown ships over the planet, allow us to extract our allies from the planet, and we will leave this system," spoke Thor.

"The heck we will!" replied O'Neill.

"Rescue first then we will determine how to handle these ships," replied Thor.

McKay having found the sensor panel, was watching the display as an Asgard monitored them, "They are firing on us!"

Each of the three ships opened fire on the Asgard vessels, an energy beam targeting each ship, instead of striking the ship, it was held at bay by the multi-ionic phase induced shields.

"How are you blocking their weapons?" asked McKay.

"This is the Ares, we have three hundred seventy-eight humans on board, seventy-three of them in the automated medical bays," replied Manni, "I have a Capt. Hailey here demanding to talk to Gen. O'Neill, may I transport her and Gen. Caldwell? Gen. Landry says you need to hear what they have to say."

Capt. Hailey and Gen. Caldwell beamed over to the bridge, the second round of weapons fire from the enemy ships hit the shields again.

"Gen. O'Neill, they took SG-1, Col. Mitchell, Col. Carter, Daniel, Teal'c and Vala, also it appears at least part of PG-1, Teyla, and Ronon for sure, we don't know about Col. Sheppard, and I guess since McKay is here he wasn't taken," spoke Hailey

"It appears that both of our primary teams were taken by these aliens. The crews of the Nemesis, Hammond, Ares, and Hades were beamed to the surface just in time to avoid destruction. I don't know how that happened. The crew of the Apollo doesn't appear to have made it, along with a number of our Puddle Jumper pilots," remarked Caldwell.

"Once the Asgard Core detected your ships was becoming unstable an emergency protocol would beam you to a safe area if it detected one within range," explained Thor.

A third blast from the enemy ships hit the Nemesis.

"Are you sure SG-1 and PJ-1's were taken by the enemy?" asked O'Neill.

"I saw Col. Mitchell, Daniel, and Vala beamed away myself," replied Hailey, "Chuck reported Carter was beamed off the Hammond"

"How would they even know who SG-1 or PG-1 was?" asked O'Neill.

"Full scans on those ships," ordered Thor.

"Life signs detected, zero human life signs," reported an Asgard manning the sensors.

"I have tried to open a communication channel with the ships, but they are not responding," spoke Thor.

"Do we have the firepower to destroy the two ships in flanking positions?" asked O'Neill.

"Yes we we do," replied Thor.

"You are sure there are no humans on any of those ships?" O'Neill pointedly asking the Asgard at the sensors.

"Your friends are not on those ships. Gen. O'Neill," spoke a disembodied voice. O'Neill and Thor shared a look knowing who that voice belonged to.

"Destroy the two ships in the flanking positions," ordered O'Neill.

"Who did that voice belong to?" asked Hailey.

"Now is not the time Capt. Hailey," ordered Caldwell.

Thor activated the two of the plasma cannons and fired on the ships. A moment later those ships were showing internal explosions and blew apart. Leaving a single enemy ship left. The last remaining ship began to turn to make a jump using wormhole drive. Thor activated the hyperspace jammer, which had the side effect of blocking wormholes as well.

"They are not going anywhere," informed Thor, "We are now being hailed."

"Let's see what they have to say now," replied O'Neill.

An insectoid creature appeared on the screen, "We are the Cla'tee why have you attacked us?"

"You attacked and destroyed five of our ships," replied O'Neill.

Cocking his head, "We are the Cla'tee why have you attacked us?"

O'Neill looking at Thor then back to the screen, "Can you hear me?"

The Cla'tee grimacing, "We are the Cla'tee why have you attacked us?"

O'Neill looking around, "OK Anyone?"

The enemy ship opened fire again on the Nemesis, shields were still holding.

"Is it a recording?" asked Larrin,

"It does not appear to be," replied Thor.

"Do they not understand our language?" asked Ginn, "Maybe that is all they can say?"

"Listen here Cla'tee we are going to destroy your ship in well a count of ten if you do not respond!" yelled O'Neill at the monitor.

Cocking his head, "We are the Cla'tee why have you attacked us?"

"Seriously? ...1 ...2 ...3 ...4 ...5 ...6" started O'Neill.

McKay yelled, "Five wormholes just opened up, we have five more ships, each larger than the one we are already dealing with."

The Cla'tee on screen, "Yes we fully understand you, now we will destroy you!" Each of the ships opened fire on the three Tau'ri vessels.

Thor to all ships, "Return fire!"

Each of the Tau'ri vessels opened six cannons firing on each of the Cla'tee vessels. The original Cla'tee ship broke apart in the resulting explosions. The five new ships that arrived, shields presented a momentary protection before they were penetrated. Two of the ships broke apart from the resulting explosions. The remaining three took severe damage. The Nemesis and Hades fired a second time on the remaining three ships, destroying them.

"How are we supposed to find our people now?" asked Larrin.

"The Cla'tee don't have them," replied O'Neill.

"Do you know who does?" asked Ginn.

"We will see let's deal with the people we do have. Dr. Keller get back to the medical bay and help out as necessary. What do we know about these surrendering wraith?" asked O'Neill.

"Approximately two thousand Wraith surrendered to Teal'c and Ronon. They could have easily overwhelmed them. They did not want to face the coming horror. What I learned since then from them, because that is where I was beamed down. They would rather waste away than be left for the Cla'tee. Apparently, they were to be the payment for the Cla'tee dealing with us." informed Caldwell.

"Payment?" asked O'Neill.

"Dinner as I understand it," replied Caldwell.

"Fitting," said Larrin,

"Agreed," replied O'Neill.

"Can we talk about that voice now?" asked Hailey.

"No!" replied O'Neill, Caldwell, and Thor in unison.

"Is the Stargate still intact?" asked Thor

"It appears to be buried under a rock slide, Supreme Commander Thor," replied the Asgard at the sensors.

"Beam the gate to the room with the remaining Wraith, then dial the Delta Target, for them to enter," ordered Thor.

Two hours later, the staff meets to discuss the next step.

"Dr. Beckett what's the medical report?" asked O'Neill.

"Loki's medical bay is amazing sir, we had seventy-three injured, forty of them were minor and have been healed. Twenty-seven were major, they are nearly healed by the medical bays. The remaining six are critical, they have been placed in stasis while their injuries are repaired. It appears the entire crew of the Apollo was lost, along with another thirty-six pilots," replied Beckett.

"Thor, have all of the Wraith been relocated to Target Delta?" asked O'Neill.

"Yes O'Neill," replied Thor.

"I talked with them, they understand we can detect if they leave the planet via ship, and the Ares jumped over and removed the stargate from their planet," replied Caldwell, "They understand if they stay there, we will not be back for them."

"What are we going to do about SG-1 and PJ-1?" asked Hailey.

"Nothing right now," replied O'Neill.

"What? How can you say that they have your wife?" exclaimed Hailey.

"You realize whoever took them, just took the two teams who have escaped more scrapes, certain death, and galactic calamities than the ancients?" asked O'Neill.

"Never thought of it that way," replied Hailey.

"Give those two groups a little while and they will make whoever it is, pay," replied O'Neill, "Let's go home."


	36. Awakening

Samantha Carter woke to the crisp air and sun coming in her bedroom window. It had been a wonderful night of sleep, she felt well rested and ready for her day. Today was going to be big for her, as she was announcing her discovery of hyperspace. She had spent the last ten years since leaving the Air Force working on theoretical physics. Her hard work over that time had finally paid off, with proof of the existence of hyperspace.

She got up and started to put together a fruit plate for her breakfast. She missed her husband, he had apparently gone to work early today. She hoped he would be able to attend her announcement later that day.

Across town in a run down apartment, Ronon was beginning to stir. Feeling the bruise on his right cheek from that behemoth he fought last night had left a toll. As usual for him, he won the fight, and more importantly collected his winnings. A cool twenty thousand dollars, to beat the unbeatable. He would have a good time over the next couple of weeks. Sitting up in his cot, he could see the sun was up, and he wondered what time of day it was.

Out in San Diego, John Sheppard was sleeping soundly on a chaise lawn chair he had on his balcony. Unbeknown to him, two buildings over, Teyla was watching him on her telescope from her balcony, trying to find a way to introduce herself to him.

Daniel was studying an ancient Sumerian tablet he had discovered in an Egyptian tomb he was helping document. He had been going over books for most of the night, while Vala slept on a cot behind him. She took care to make sure Daniel didn't forget to eat and tried her best to get him to take breaks. Today Daniel was enthralled by a story of the God Belus, striking down Omoroca.

Cameron Mitchell was flying a cargo plane out of JFK Airport headed to London. It was a far cry from his fighter pilot days, but he had been urged to leave the Air Force after the crash that killed his co-pilot, Adam Banks. Mitchell was bored but it paid the bills, and let him travel around the world. Today was a shipment of supplies that would eventually make its way to Africa.

Teal'c was on Chulak, training with his son Rya'c while his wife Drey'auc watched on. Teal'c was proud knowing that Rya'c would soon be entering the service of Apophis. Teal'c as First Prime to Apophis, had assigned Rya'c to his personal staff, he would be under direct supervision of his son. Teal'c smiled life had been good to them, Apophis had rewarded them well over the previous ten years.

Carter had gotten dressed and was heading to NASA Headquarters where should be holding her press conference. She was excited, but a bit concerned as she had heard nothing from her husband. Arriving at NASA she showed her badge and was ushered in immediately. She went over the last few things she needed to before she began the press conference.

Ronon had stashed his money in his favorite hiding spot in his flat, not that he needed to hide it, everyone around there knew him by his reputation and none would dare to steal from him. He took a couple hundred and went down to the bar on the corner to start his day with a few drinks.

Teyla watched as John finally began to stir awake. He had been asleep most of the morning. She wished she could find a good way to introduce herself to him, she wanted a chance to meet him in person. Her imagination had run wild on the kind of man he was, she wanted to find out for real. Even his name would be a start, she had been having a relationship with him through her telescope of the past five months after he moved in.

John had woken up and noticed the reflection of the sun from that same balcony two buildings over again. He wondered who it was and why they were watching him, he knew he had to check it out sometime but was in no hurry. Wasn't like he had anything to hide, a sports columnist for the paper, he didn't do much.

Cameron was sitting in the cockpit of the cargo plane, his co-pilot Andy was taking his turn in the head. Cameron was hoping for some sort of excitement, at this point he would take a UFO as a change in pace. However looking out the windows he discovered absolutely nothing. The sky was clear, he could see a passenger jet some distance to his south, and that was it.

Teal'c was teaching Rya'c some advanced defensive techniques to help keep him safe, just like Master Bra'tac had taught him. Drey'auc watched proudly, however, Teal'c could see the concern for her son, in her smile.

Vala woke on her cot, seeing Daniel still going over that same tablet from the night before. She loved her husband, but too often he needed rescuing from himself. She had been up nearly all night with him and had slept most of the day away, and there he was still going. She would get up and retrieve some food for him, and make him eat.

Carter had prepared her slides and was ready to give her presentation to the press. Major science journals were here, along with the more popular news organizations. The science journals would be leaving with a copy of the thesis on hyperspace. The popular news organizations would conveniently leave their's behind, as they had nobody to understand it.

"Nervous?" asked Mr. Abrams, the press secretary for NASA.

"No not nervous, just ready to get started. Two-thirds of the presentation is a video which is recorded," replied Carter.

"And we have that on DVD for the press to take home. This is really an accomplishment you have made," replied Abrams.

"This just proves hyperspace exists and that we can access it, just not feasible to access it right now due to power requirements. So it just proves we can do something in the future, " replied Carter, "Not as exciting once you break it down."

"Wow what a buzz kill," replied Abrams.

"Sorry!" replied Carter.

"Don't do that in front of the press," replied Abrams.

Over the Atlantic, Cameron was watching the ocean below, wondering if Atlantis ever existed from the Greek Myths. He wondered if there was any truth to those stories. He dreamed Atlantis would rise out of the ocean below them and he'd be the first to discover it. His co-pilot Andy broke his daydream handing him a coffee from the thermos.

"Ever wonder if there is more out there than this existence we have Andy?" asked Mitchell.

"Nope, I'm content with my life, I don't need any excitement, just smooth flying is all I need," replied Andy.

"You don't want some excitement in your life?" asked Mitchell.

"Excitement? Nope I'm happy with things staying calm, no surprises, that's how I like it," replied Andy.

In a bar in Houston, Ronon was drinking a beer smiling, enjoying the brew. Admiring Priscilla the bartender, she was new, he certainly did like this bar.

"So how did you get that bruise on your cheek sweetie?" asked Priscilla.

"My job," replied Ronon.

"Your job what kind of job do you have?" asked Priscilla.

"I fight," answered Ronon.

"Fight? You a wrestler?" asked Priscilla.

"No, I fight, street fights. People bet money on who wins, I get a small cut, and I place bets on myself, and that brings in the big bucks," replied Ronon.

"Yeah, but when you lose..." started Priscilla.

"I don't lose!" growled Ronon.

Vala was very frustrated with Daniel. She was considering knocking him out and dragging him out of this lab. Her estimate he hadn't seen a shower in at least four days, and had not left the room in three.

"Daniel come with me back to our room, you need to put this down for a little while, and take a shower," ordered Vala.

"Just give me a few minutes I almost have this next section of the tablet," replied Daniel.

That was it for Vala, she grabbed a hammer nearby and held it over the tablet, "Get your jacket and get out that door, or I turn this tablet into sand!"

"Don't! You don't understand how important this tablet is!" shouted Daniel.

"You don't understand how bad you smell!" shouted Vala, "Besides I will make it worth your while. After you take a shower!"

Out in San Diego, Sheppard was planning his day watching football, wondering what his sports article would be this time.

"Well, I guess Houston of course, followed by Seattle, then New York," Sheppard spoke to himself.

"That will make a good line up, and surely something from one of those games will give me something to write about for the paper on Monday," Sheppard answered himself.

Ten years he had been writing this column, it was a great job, get paid to watch sports and write a five hundred word article on it.

Teyla had been out shopping suspecting that John would be watching a football game again today. She went out and bought shirts and other team gear for the teams playing that day. She wanted to see what team he was cheering for put on the gear and she had determined she was going over to his apartment and introduce herself.

Teyla looked through her telescope, "No!" she shouted, John had the curtain drawn, she couldn't see in his living room. She decided she had to make a move, she was sure he was a Houston fan, and it was now or never. Putting on her Houston shirt, she left to go introduce herself.

Five minutes left in the game, Houston was down by four. Houston's quarterback threw a pass, the receiver was wide open, a forty yard run and he was tackled at the three-yard line. Just then a knock came on the door.

"Who the heck can that be?" asked John, never taking his eye off the TV. He didn't want to miss that touchdown.

Opening the door, "What do you want?" asked John.

Teyla noticing he isn't even looking his way caught what was occurring in the game, "Thanks, I didn't want to miss this touchdown!" Pushed her way past John and sat down on John's couch.

John was looking as this strange woman who just came into his apartment to see a touchdown. She was attractive and definitely caught his attention. He was trying to decide what to do, when saw them lining up for the first play. John decided he would sort out this woman after the play. The hike and the quarterback fell back to make a pass, no it was a fake he handed it off, to the running back, who was stopped at the one yard line.

"Oh! Come on he should have passed!" shouted Teyla.

"Who are you?" asked John, " And why are you in my apartment?"

"Teyla and I wanted to see this touchdown." answered Teyla.

"Wait a minute you were knocking on my door before they were setup for that touchdown!" exclaimed John.

Teyla took a deep breath, this was probably going to get thrown out, "My name is Teyla I live two buildings over. I've run into you few times on the street, and then I spotted you from my balcony."

"Wait you're the one with the telescope!" shouted John.

The second play started, a pass to the wide receiver, and touchdown Houston!

Teyla jumped up shouting for Houston, John was shouting as well. Teyla took this opportunity and gave John a quick kiss.

John responded, "Ok, we've gotta talk!"

Back in Houston, Carter was stepping out in front of the press.

"Welcome thank you for coming today. My name is Dr. Samantha Carter. Today I am here to walk you through the proof that Hyperspace is real and we can access it. Also that the faster than light travel is possible within hyperspace, relative to normal space." began Carter.

An hour later, the video completed, Carter "You will find a copy of this Video, the thesis paper the proof on Hyperspace. Everything you have seen here today." Carter look around the room and then she saw her husband sitting in the back with flowers, how sweet Narim was.


	37. Aftermath

**Author's Note:** Sorry for how long it's taken to get this chapter out. **This is NOT abandoned**. However due to work, and life took some major turns my time is limited. I will ask that everyone remain patient, and I will post updates as often as I can. I have the next 12-15 chapters planned, just need the time to write them.

* * *

Gen. O'Neill was sitting in his office, it had been two weeks since the battle in the Pegasus Galaxy, where his wife and friends all disappeared. He was doing his best not to show how worried he was. Janus had made contact with Thor and O'Neill, he could say that the Old Ones had taken them, but he had not determined where. He suspected it was the agent they were working with who had them, but the Alterra and Lanteans had not discovered who this was. He was beginning to understand how Gen. Hammond had felt when SG-1 was often missing for extended periods of time.

Rodney McKay and Sol had been going over every sensor reading they had captured trying to search for a clue to what happened to his friends. Sol had to walk a thin line not to provide information from Janus to McKay for his own safety. They had gone through the sensor readings from the Nemesis, Hades, and Ares and found nothing. Rodney had on a whim retrieved the logs from his Puddle Jumper. Upon examination, he could find nothing in the logs around the time everyone was taken. Frustrated he glanced down, to where he emerged on Midway Station. Two milliseconds behind him emerging from the wormhole it showed a tiny blip of something else emerging. Sol and Rodney had retrieved the video logs and sensor logs from Midway Station. Upon examination of the logs, they found the blip. The video showed nothing, and standard scans of the gate room showed no debris had been blown through.

Dr. Miller was working with Thor on upgrades to the city. Carson and Thrud had been assisting. They had been installing four Interdimensional Energy Collectors on Atlantis and another six on Pacifica, to power the cities. This would offer far more power than the Neutrino Ion Generators they had been using. In addition, the new Multi-Ionic Phase Induced Sheilds were being installed. Atlantis would be capable of extending a shield entirely around the Earth without having to readjust the shield emitters. Pacifica would be able to extend a dual shield around the Earth as well if it needed to move into position to do so.

Dr. Beckett was working with Loki to install the new automated medical bays. Dr. Beckett had been impressed with how they worked on the ships and found them to be extremely useful here. A special unit was installed for the recruits under Larrin's command. She seemed to be taking her loss of Sheppard, Teal'c, and Ronon out on them.

Thor and O'Neill sat in his room, that night. Thor explaining everything that had occurred.

"I knew we would need considerable time to determine how the Tau'ri ships were destroyed. If we had just built the SD-312 we would have had the same outcome," explained Thor.

"So you used the nanites to create the first city with a time dilation field. Once there you activated it again this time to give you time to determine what happened?" asked O'Neill.

"More or less," replied Thor.

"During this time your population grew from four hundred seventy-six to over fifty-four thousand?" asked O'Neill.

"That would be accurate," replied Thor.

"No wonder it took you all eleven hundred years to do it. You all were too busy," replied O'Neill.

"We made some initial evaluations on what we would need to improve that would enable us to build the new DN-1103. Teams broke up and began work immediately. However, it was my efforts to determine how they were able to penetrate the shields so easily that took the longest time. Eight hundred forty-six years to determine how the shields were penetrated. I am sorry it took that long," replied Thor.

"Thor buddy! That wasn't even a second in time here. I think we can afford the time it took. I'm just sorry you were stuck in that time dilation field so long," replied O'Neill.

"We were able to expand the time dilation field to the entire system and eventually the neighboring three systems as well," informed Thor.

At that moment a pencil holder turned over on Jack's desk.

"Thor I think we need to take this conversation to the conference room," spoke O'Neill.

"Yes let us move there," replied Thor.

A few minutes later Thor and O'Neill were in the conference room. Thor activated the door locks and shifted the room out of the dimension.

Janus appeared before Thor and O'Neill., "We were able to identify who has your friends. Someone you used to know Narim of the Tollan."

"Narim? He blamed us for not returning to fight the Goa'uld when they attacked Tollana," replied O'Neill.

"I said, someone, you used to know. He has been taken over by a Goa'uld. He has several Tollan with him, however, they are not controlled by the Goa'uld. They are unaware that Narim is a Goa'uld. He has managed to raise their anger against you. He has made some sort of deal with the Old Ones. They captured your friends and turned them over to him," informed Janus.

"Seriously? Another Goa'uld and the Old Ones are helping him? With Narim and knowledge of the Tollan," a frustrated O'Neill.

"Do you know where they are located?" asked Thor.

"Yes we have however we haven't found exactly where," spoke Janus, "They are located here on Earth."

"What?! Here on Earth?" shouted O'Neill.

"We know how they slipped back to this Galaxy, however, we hadn't found it was here to Earth," replied Thor.

"We will find them here! Anything else you need to tell us?" asked O'Neill.

"Yes, Thor my friend, I think it's time to do what we discussed," replied Janus, and then he disappeared.

"What is he talking about?" asked O'Neill.

"Janus and I have discussed this at length. We believe it is time for the people of Earth to learn of the Stargate and more importantly about both your friends and enemies," replied Thor.

"You want us to disclose the Stargate now?" asked O'Neill.

"It also involves restoring the old alliance, with your people as the leaders of the alliance," replied Thor.

"One thing at a time, we get our people back, and then we can discuss this," replied O'Neill.

"Of course O'Neill," replied Thor.

Meanwhile, Carter was working in her lab looking over this new element found, it was given the name Naquadah. She was working on its uses as a power source. She felt something was amiss, but could not put her finger on it. Narim had been traveling she hadn't seen him in three days. He was traveling more and more these last few weeks. She was getting anxious. In fact that morning she found herself scribbling the name Jack on a piece of paper. She couldn't figure out where that name had come from.

John and Teyla were sitting in his apartment, they had agreed to take things slow. As they had been seeing each other over the last few weeks, they had developed feelings but neither was sharing with the other they were more brotherly/sisterly feelings instead of romantic.

Cameron was flying back from Europe, looked over at this co-pilot Andy, who just seemed to be content with everything in life. Cameron wanted some adventure, he wanted a challenge, not the dullness of flying cargo planes.

Daniel had surprised Vala with a three day holiday in Cairo, with room service they had no need to leave the hotel. Vala found Daniel the most relaxed he had ever been. She was enjoying this time but was wondering what he was up to.

O'Neill didn't waste any time, calling together McKay, Zalenka, Miller, Sol, Lee, and Landry, in the conference room.

"Thanks to some off-world resources that I have, we have learned some additional information on the location of SG-1 and PJ-1. Remember Narim? Apparently, in the invasion of Tallana, he was taken over by a Gou'ald. Which explains his hostility toward us. He has apparently convinced other surviving Tollans that we are at fault for the invasions. They want revenge. We don't know the full details but he now has our teams, we don't know what his goal with them. We should assume to extract our current level of technology and any response we would have." informed O'Neill.

"Do they have any idea where?" asked McKay.

"Somewhere here on Earth. We don't know exactly where, here on Earth. I would think we should assume the worst case scenario in his goals," replied O'Neill.

"We should be able to scan for Naqudah, to locate the Gou'ald," replied Lee.

"Narrim will have thought of that and have something in place to prevent that from occurring," replied McKay.

"I need the collective brain power here in this room to find a way to search for them," ordered O'Neill.

"The Asgard will provide all the assistance we can. I have already sent for our experts on scanning technology. They will be at your disposal," answered Thor.

"I will create data packets to update them immediately," replied Sol.

"This will be like looking for a needle in a haystack," replied Rodney.

"That would be easier," replied Zalenka.

"I've sent orders to Pacifica to bring it in orbit around the Earth, cloaked to remain hidden. General Landry, I want scans running from Atlantis and Pacifica looking for any anomalies. We will send teams to investigate everything." ordered O'Neill.

"Yes, sir! I will have teams prepared to investigate immediately!" replied Landry.

Narim sat staring at the eight pods holding the elite of Stargate Command. He had tried every measure he could to read their minds, the virtual reality world was his last hope. If he had additional Goa'ulds they could quickly get the information needed, but he had to remain secretive to hide his own identity from the other 7 remaining Tollans. If they found out who he really was, it would be over for him. For him to take over the Earth he needed the exact location of any forces capable of countering them. However, tools he used to extract this information from them all failed. Even the ascended beings he was working with could not read their minds. Apparently, this was happening more and more often, which is why there wanted an end put to these humans.

"Narim our devices are nearly done they will be a low yield detonation designed to bury a stargate instead of destroying one," spoke Avalyn of the Tollan.

"Good Avalyn, I am still trying to find the location, and it is failing me," replied Narim.

"You will find a way, you always do. We will bring an end to the recklessness of the Tau'ri. They will not bring the terror to any other civilization that they did to us," replied Avalyn.

"Thank you Avalyn!" replied Narim.

Little did they know that he would insert in a small amount of Naquadah into the device just enough to trigger the detonation of the Stargate. That would cause an explosion large enough to destroy a large portion of this planet and to affect the orbit. Sending it either into the sun, or away from the sun, didn't matter to him which, as both would be the end of all life on this planet.

That night O'Neill sat on this balcony looking over the Pacific Ocean, he was wondering where his wife was if she was safe, and just what Narim was doing to her. The Gou'ald continually found a way to make his life miserable. He wished he was done with them once and for all. He wished he could ask Hammond how he was able to do this so many times. How did he have the strength to do this time after time. Jack noticed a slight glow behind him.

"Hello Jack!" came a familiar voice to O'Neill.

O'Neill turning, "General Hammond?"

"Yeah Jack, I ascended. I've kept my distance but I have kept an eye on you. I'm not the only one," replied Hammond.

"Janet?" asked O'Neill.

"Yes, she's kept a bit closer eye on Casandra, than I have on you," replied Hammond.

"Sir, how did you do it? All those times we were missing sometimes for months," asked O'Neill.

"It's not easy, but you have to have faith in your team. They will be fighting with everything they have. You need to do all you can to help them," replied Hammond.

"Why now?" asked O'Neill.

"I knew what was on your mind, wondering how to handle this," replied Hammond.

"You could read my mind?" asked a worried O'Neill.

"No your mind is blocked from me, however, your facial expressions I can read like an open book. Don't forget I've been where you are at," replied Hammond.

"Understand sir!" replied O'Neill.

"Jack you will be seeing me around a lot more. Things are changing and changing very fast up there," replied Hammond.

"George stop in anytime! I'm sure others would love to see you as well," replied O'Neill.

"See you soon Jack!" replied Hammond, as he dissipated.

Vala was sitting in the bathroom of the hotel her and Daniel were at. She was staring in shock at the device in her hand. It read a single symbol on its monitor, a plus sign. She couldn't believe it herself, how would she tell Daniel.


	38. Another Day

Vala sat in her hotel room wondering how to tell Daniel, she was pregnant. However, this troubled her, as she had been assured by experts she couldn't get pregnant due to her injury. She had an intense feeling something was right. She decided she wouldn't tell Daniel until she figured out what was bothering her.

Carter had realized she was hungry, looking at the clock she realized she had worked the entire night away, and it was now 8 AM. She decided she better get some food from the cafeteria quickly to satisfy her stomach. She was passing through the line when she spotted a thing of blue Jell-O, it popped into her head that Jack would like a bowl. Then she realized she didn't know a Jack. Who was this Jack and why did he keep coming up in her mind.

Cameron was on a flight over the Pacific today, it was still dark outside the plane. It was on autopilot and he was bored. He was imaging being in a fighter, fighting aliens that were attacking the planet, over Antartica. It seemed so real to him. He could hear the sounds, and every time he crashed he could remember the taste of blood in his mouth. Then it occurred to him, it was real. He had fought that battle protecting SG-1, which he later joined and even led the team. Teal'c, Carter, Vala, and Jackson were all part of his team. Memories of Atlantis and Pacifica came flooding back into his mind, he could remember it all now. He had been in the Pegasus Galaxy fighting the wraith when he was taken. Where was he now, and where was his team?

Teal'c lay in his bed with his wife Drey'auc couldn't suppress the feeling he had lost his wife, here she lay right in front of him. Rya'c had made his father so proud, serving Apothis, performing well in battle. His god would bestow rewards on him.

Sheppard and Teyla sat in his apartment watching football game after football game. Teyla was growing weary of the game. Sheppard was finding a new appreciation for the NFL channel.

Cameron had to find out if the others were here like he was or not. Once he landed in Tokyo, he got on the internet, doing a search for Samantha Carter, pulled up numerous articles on Hyperspace. She had just announced the discovery of Hyperspace. He found her office phone listed and decided to give her a call.

"Hello, Dr. Carter," answered Carter.

"Carter this is Cam," replied Mitchell. Carter felt like she was smacked in the head, with another life flooding back into her.

"Cameron Mitchell?" asked Carter.

"I'm so glad you remember me!" answered Mitchell.

"Wait we're part of SG-1?" asked Carter.

"I see it's coming back to you as well," replied Mitchell.

"I'm married to Jack O'Neill!" shouted Carter.

"Uh yes you are." replied Mitchell, "Do you have clue on what's going on here?"

"No I don't but I think I know who may be behind it! Narim of the Tollana" replied Carter.

"How do you know that?" asked Mitchell.

"Because whatever here is, he is my husband," replied Carter, "You remember what I found when we investigated Tollana?"

"A bomb, and a threat," replied Mitchell.

"Yes, but how did he get us? Who else is here?" asked Carter.

"Last thing I remember we were in the Pegasus galaxy and some ships arrived and was wiping out our ships like paper planes," replied Mitchell.

"Yes, the Hammond had been targetted the weapons was going right through our shields," replied Carter, "My Crew?"

"If we are OK, hopefully, they are as well," replied Mitchell, "If you and I are here, there is good chance the rest of SG-1 is here as well."

"Question is where is here?" asked Carter.

"Parallel universe? alternate reality?" asked Mitchell.

"Don't think so, Narim wanted revenge, he wouldn't have sent us to an alternate reality," replied Carter, "Virtual reality could be a possibility."

Sheppard and Telya was sitting on the couch watching another football game. Sheppard looking at the paper, saw another article about a NASA scientist, discovering Hyperspace.

"Does she look familiar?" asked Sheppard.

"Who?" replied Teyla.

"This Dr. Carter they have had in the newspaper for the past couple of weeks," responded Sheppard.

"Thinking about blondes are we?" asked Teyla.

"What? No, not in that way. She just seems familiar," replied Sheppard.

Sitting in a Cairo hotel Vala looked at the newspaper. There on the front, was a story about a young scientist in the US, proving the existence of hyperspace. All of a sudden memories of a different life came flooding back to her. She ran for Daniel.

"Daniel!" shouted Vala, "I need you now!"

Daniel came rushing in, "What's wrong?"

"Do you remember the Stargate? SG-1 Sam? Teal'c? Mitchell?" asked Vala.

"I see it's come back to you as well! I'm relieved I didn't know if you were real or whatever this was," replied Jackson.

"Wait how long have you known?" asked Vala.

"Since I was translating that tablet," replied Jackson.

"That was two months ago!" shouted Vala,

"Six weeks actually," replied Jackson.

"What do we do?" asked Vala.

"We need to reach out to the others," replied Jackson.

"Apparently she is working for NASA in Houston," replied Vala, pointing at the newspaper.

"Then let's go there and see if she remembers," replied Daniel.

Vala looked around thinking of the test she had taken, and not told Daniel about, "Is this real?"

"I don't know," replied Jackson.

"Well I have something to tell you, I took a pregnancy test two days ago, and it was positive," replied Vala.]

"What?" exclaimed Jackson, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't know how you would react, and something seemed off," replied Vala, "Guess I know now what felt off."

Mitchell and Carter spent the next couple of days trying to find any leads on Daniel, Vala, Teyla, or Teal'c with no luck. Searches were coming up empty. Mitchell was making arrangements to travel to Houston to meet up with Carter.

Carter was getting ready to leave for work when she heard the front door open, it was Narim coming back from his trip.

"Surprise Sam! I was able to catch a red-eye and get back to you this morning. I was hoping to catch you before you left for work," replied Narim.

Carter feeling very uncomfortable, "Hi sweetie, how was your trip?"

"It went well, my project is coming along nicely. How goes your stuff, find anything exciting. How is that new substance naquadah was it called turning out?" asked Narim.

Carter realized he was interested in the naquadah, he should know more than she did on it, "Nothing interesting yet. Well I gotta go, will talk to you later."

Carter headed off to work, just to escape from Narim. She needed to find her team and figure out what was going on before confronting Narim. Shortly after arriving at the office her assistant called her, that she had a visitor, a Mr. Jackson and associate. Daniel and Vala were shown into Carter's office.

"Daniel! Vala! I'm so happy to see you!" exclaimed Carter.

"You know us?" asked Daniel.

"Yes you don't remember me?" asked Carter.

Vala pulling out a handgun, "That depends where do you remember us from."

"Abydos," replied Carter.

"Oh thank god!" replied Daniel. Vala was putting the gun away.

"Sorry about that but we needed to be sure," replied Vala.

"I understand, Mitchel and I have been looking for word on you all for days," replied Carter.

"Mitchell is here?" asked Jackson.

"He is on his way here, should be landing later today," replied Carter.

"What about Teyla? She was with us when whatever this has happened," asked Vala.

"Can't find any word on her, Jack, Teal'c, Ronin, Sheppard, McKay, or anyone else connected to the Stargate," replied Carter.

"We found you because of your discovery and press," replied Daniel.

"That's how Mitchell found me as well. Guess it's a good thing I came up with that news conference," replied Carter.

Later that day, Mitchell arrived in Houston and made his way to Carter's office. He was relieved to hear that Daniel and Vala had joined them.

"How do we find the others?" asked Mitchell.

"I'm not sure if we can. I think the best chance right now is for them to find us," replied Carter.

"We don't even know who the others are at this point," replied Jackson.

"So what is our plan?" asked Mitchell, and all eyes turned toward Carter.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" asked Carter.

"Your the smartest one in the room," replied Vala.

"Let's look at the facts, Number one, Narim has inserted himself as my husband. Number two, I don't think this is an alternative timeline or reality. My best guess would be virtual reality," replied Carter.

"Virtual reality? As in P7J-989 and the Keeper?" asked Jackson.

"Something similar to it," replied Carter.

"I remember reading that. The Keeper made you all re-live some of the worst moments in your lives to entertain the people in the virtual reality," spoke Mitchell.

"Not something I would want to repeat," interjected Jackson.

"There must be some sort of mechanism to allow someone to escape. Narim must be using it when he goes on these business trips. We need to follow him and learn how to exit the system," replied Carter.

"When is the next trip?" asked Vala.

"Tomorrow," replied Carter.

"Vala and I should follow him, he doesn't know either of us as well as the two of you," replied Mitchell.

"That's true," replied Carter.

They set about planning how to follow Narim the next day, and what equipment they would need.

O'Neill was sitting in his office when he heard a knock.

"Come in," replied O'Neill. In walked Landry.

"Sir. We think we may have found them," spoke Landry.

"Where?" asked O'Neill.

"Washington D.C., near the Pentagon. It looks like they are using the Naqaudah there to mask their presence," replied Landry.

"Seriously?" asked O'Neill.

"How do you want to do this General?" asked Landry.

O'Neill pondering that question for a minute, "Have a team ready to assault the basement and any underground facilities. Have Thor beam the entire building from D.C. to a deserted island out in the Pacific as far from people as possible. Have a team there ready to assault the build."

"Beam the whole building?" asked Landry.

"I'm assuming we can't get a lock on our people?" asked O'Neill.

"Yes sir," replied Landry.

"Then the whole building. We have to get it as far away as possible," replied O'Neill, "Three teams to search where the building was, and another five teams to go into that building and find our people."

"Yes sir will arrange everything!" replied Landry.

Two hours later, O'Neill found himself on a remote deserted island in the South Pacific. SG-2, 3, 4, 5, 11, and 14 were ready to enter the building as soon as it arrived. O'Neill was leading this mission directly.

"Beaming the building in five, four, three, two, one, now!" shouted Landry over the communicators.

Before them appeared a two-story building.

All teams made for their assigned entry points. C4 was used to open the sealed doors. In ran the teams as fast they could. Two minutes later all the teams were running back out.

"Emergency evacuation now!" shouted O'Neill over the communicator. Instead of the teams beaming out, the building was suddenly beamed out. It appeared about three hundred thousand miles away in space, where it detonated.

"They set it up as a trap!" yelled O'Neill, "Everyone make it out?"

"Yes sir everyone is accounted for on our scanners," replied Landry.


	39. Rescued?

Carter paced around her office as Daniel sat nearby. Vala and Mitchell had been gone six hours, without a peep. Carter was feeling anxious if Narim, caught them, or figured out that they knew what was going on, it could get bad really fast. A few minutes later, Carter's phone rang, it was security calling to confirm Vala and Mitchell have access to Carter. She immediately confirmed and felt relieved they were back.

"Sam we found it! There is a storage warehouse on West Lake Houston Parkway that he entered unit 517. We waited and waited when he never came out we checked it out. There is a palm reader, and no Narim," replied Mitchell.

"I have seen Gou'ald tech like that before for security access. It has to be what he uses to get in and out of the system," replied Vala.

Carter relieved, "Now the question is will it work for us, or is it keyed to his palm?"

"Only one way to find out!" replied Daniel.

"Seriously you want to just go and try it?" asked Carter.

"I want out of here, if it doesn't work, then we can see about getting Narim's palm," replied Daniel.

Carter a bit taken back, while the others were all nodding in agreement. They all jumped into Carter's car and drove the 20 minutes to the location of the storage unit. Vala took less than five seconds to open the lock on the unit.

"How do we do this?" asked Vala.

"I'd suggest Mitchell go first, I'll go second, then Vala, and finally Daniel. We need to get through and find how to turn this off to get whoever else in here out," replied Carter.

"Sounds good, here we go," as Mitchell touched the palm reader he blinked out of existence.

"Was that supposed to work that way?" asked Daniel.

"I think so Daniel," replied Carter as she touched the palm reader and blinked away.

Meanwhile, on Atlantis, O'Neill was meeting with the command staff.

"Every scanner we have is now turned toward Earth scanning for any traces of SG-1 and PJ-1," replied Landry.

"All of our ships are in orbit, using scanning the planet. We have brought Pacifica to just behind the moon and are conducting scans with it as well," replied Caldwell.

"We have two teams missing and we know they are here on Earth and the only thing we have found was a booby trap. We need more!" exclaimed O'Neill.

Thor replied, "O'Neill the Asgard are working on enhancing every sensor we have, plus they have brought in every ship we have to assist in the search."

"I know. I'm sorry, this is just frustrating," replied O'Neill.

At that moment a cup in the middle of the table turned over. Thor and O'Neill both stopped.

"I have sealed the room. Activating the phase shift," spoke Thor.

"Thank you, Thor," spoke Janus as he materialized in the room, "Your scans will be no good to you, General O'Neill. We have learned that one of the Old Ones is assisting Narim. He is hiding them from your scanners."

Hammond materializing, "So we have decided it's time to act."

Fraiser materializing, "The three of us, have stood by far too long for my comfort,"

"What can you do?" asked O'Neill.

"Thor here are is the information you will need to scan through any shielding the Old One may be doing," replied Janus, handing Thor a crystal.

"Dr. Fraiser and I will be there with you when you rescue them," replied Hammond, "We may not be as powerful as the Old one there, but he will be hard press to deal with both of us."

"What about you?" asked Jack.

"We are all contributing far more than is good for us, but each in our own way," replied Janus.

"This information is extremely beneficial," replied Thor.

"Thor you have no idea," replied Janus.

"O'Neill, we will watch and be ready to assist with any actions you take," replied Hammond.

"Let's get our people back!" replied O'Neill.

Carter stepped out of device she had been in. It was shaped like a standing couch. Mitchell was before her, looking around getting his bearings. She heard Daniel and Vala stirring next to her. She could see Teyla, Sheppard, Teal'c, and Ronin in devices next to them.

"Sam I think this is what you're looking for here," called Mitchell.

Carter looking over the controls, "This looks to be a fairly simple device. Let me deactivate the rest of the team." Flipping a few switches, and seconds later.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Sheppard, "What? Where am I? Wait a minute the wraith?"

Teyla looking at Sheppard and remembering what they had just been doing was flushed, as their real memories started coming back to them.

"Look Teyla, Sheppard, Ronon, and Teal'c, you have been in a virtual reality simulator, I've managed to release you. Do you all remember the Stargate?" asked Carter.

"Who did this? I want to beat the life out of them," spoke Ronin.

"Indeed," replied Teal'c.

"Where are we?" asked Teyla.

"That is an excellent question?" replied Daniel.

"I can answer that!" exclaimed Vala, pulling a curtain back. Out the window, the Seattle Space Needle could be seen.

"Seattle?" asked Mitchell.

"What planet is Seattle on?" asked Ronin.

"Earth," replied Daniel.

"We're back in the Milky Way?" asked Teyla.

"Look we need to find a way out of here, or at least a way to contact Atlantis if we really are on Earth." spoke Mitchell, "Teal'c you with me, Sheppard, and Ronin, you two together, we each take one side of the hallway and see what we can find. Carter, you see if you can learn anything more from this stuff, and rest of you cover her."

"Now that sounds like a plan," spoke Sheppard.

Teal'c and Mitchell went left in the hallway, while Sheppard and Ronin went right, looking for anything they could find and learn about where they were at. Carter continued to study the tech in the room with the VR system. It seemed to easy to escape from.

Ten minutes later Teal'c and Mitchell came back, having located what appeared to be a communications rooms. Sheppard and Ronin were back next having found to other rooms, and no stairs, or elevator.

"Look I tried to radio Atlantis but I didn't get a response up. They could have their shields up, what was the frequency of the shields, Carter? With it I can get a single right through their shields no problem." Everyone looked at Carter.

Carter sitting there trying to put all the pieces together. Something wasn't adding up.

At Atlantis, Thor was speaking to O'Neill, "We can have the scanners updated in another two hours. The information provided gave us everything we needed to know,"

"Excellent let me know as soon as they are ready," replied O'Neill.

Mitchell was shouting from his cell, "What are you doing to her?"

"When I get loose from here, I'm going to kill you," shouted Ronin.

Narim turned toward the cells holding the rest of SG-1 and PJ-1, "Do not question what the Old one is doing to her, he will break her shortly, and I will have my revenge for what she did to the Tollan."

An ascended being cloaked in darkness hovered over a prone Carter on a nearby table. Every once in a while a cry of pain was heard.

"How long can they continue to do whatever they are doing to Sam?" asked Mitchell.

"For as long as it takes," replied Daniel, "They are trying to read her mind, but I guess they are finding that difficult." Sheppard, Daniel and Mitchell sharing a knowing look.

"If you care so much for your friend give us the shield frequency for Atlantis," spoke Narim.

"Never, and Carter will never give it up either," replied Sheppard.

"When I get my hands on you, you will regret this day," spoke Ronin.

"Easy my friend, I may not leave enough of him for you to do anything to," spoke Teal'c.

"You all will never leave here. Once I destroy Atlantis, I will destroy the rest of this planet if they do not bow down to me as their god!" exclaimed Narim.

"You really don't know the people of Earth very well do you? They don't even agree whether this planet is flat or round," scoffed Vala.

"What?" asked a confused Narim.

"Yeah, sadly that's true. A number of people still believe this planet is flat. Then there are those who believe in the Hollow Earth," explained Daniel.

"Are you forgetting my favorite group that believes both, which I would make the Earth like a flat donut with a hold in the center," explained Mitchell.

"How about those that believe the sun, and everything orbits around the Earth," spoke up Sheppard.

"And your people are in control of some of the most advanced technology in this galaxy?" asked Narim shocked.

"Well everyone here is entitled to their opinions. Like my opinion of you being a douche-bag," replied Sheppard.

"Good one John!" exclaimed Mitchell.

"If you think you can get everyone here to follow you, good luck, you would be the first in history," replied Daniel.

"See here is the problem, there will always be those that fight back. Gorilla warfare is something we have learned very well in the past century," explained Mitchell.

"How about I just beat him?" asked Ronin.

"Indeed!" replied Teal'c.

"I do not understand how you have survived without killing each other," explained Narim.

"We have tried," remarked Daniel.

Meanwhile, Carter had gone with Mitchell and Teal'c to the communications room. She was examining the equipment.

"Sam, just punch in the shield frequency here, and we can contact Atlantis, and find out what is going on. Obviously, they have the shields up, given all that has occurred," explained Mitchell.

"I don't think that is such a good idea, if I did that, Narim would be able to use it against Atlantis," explained Carter.

"Soon as we make contact we will tell them to change the frequency, then everything is good," explained Mitchell.

"Indeed," replied Teal'c.

"He's right, just enter the frequency, Sam," spoke Daniel who was in the doorway now.

"Carter we don't know how much more time we have before we are discovered, do it already!" exclaimed Vala behind Daniel.

Carter turned to the keypad and entered 3825.968.

Everyone in their cells, jumped as Carter screamed in agony, under the control of the ascended being. Suddenly he released her. Her eyes opened and as she groggily turned toward the cells, "What have I done?"

Narim laughed, "Now we have it."

The ascended being spoke, "End it now."

"Yes my lord, I will have Avalyn fire the devices immediately," spoke Narim, who ran off.

Twenty minutes later on Atlantis, a loud explosion was heard. The Red Alert sirens went off immediately. O'Neill and Landry rushed to the gate room.

Walter shouted, "Sir there was an incoming missile our sensors only picked it up moments before it hit our shields. The energy released it would have had to be a Naquadah enhanced missile."

"I need to know where it came from!" shouted O'Neill, "Any damage?"

"I'm sorry sir, our sensors can't tell from where, but no damage the shield absorbed it all," explained Walter.

Thor beaming in, "I can say from where it came, our enhanced sensors picked it up, but not in time to warn you. It is the same location where SG-1 and PJ-1 are being held."

"Where?" asked O'Neill.

"An island off of your city San Francisco," explained Thor.

"Alcatraz?" asked Landry.


	40. Alcatraz

O'Neill, Landry, Caldwell, and Thor were going over the scans of the island. The Asgard had been able to penetrate the shield the Old One had used to hide their presence on the island. Sixteen life signs and the ascended being were present, eight of those life signs appeared to be located in the cells.

"We can't beam them out?" asked Landry.

"No, we were unable to lock on to them. The shielding is preventing that," replied Thor.

"We are sure this is where the missile that hit the shield came from?" asked Caldwell.

"Yes, the missile entered hyperspace, and appeared just outside the shield," replied Thor.

Larrin and Vinn just then entered the room, "We have eight teams standing by for the assault sir."

"Larrin, your beaming in here. Vinn, your beaming in over here. Remember priority number one is to get our people back, priority number two is to capture Narim, he has been taken by a Goa'uld, we hope to save him, however, if it comes to it, you have permission to shoot to kill," ordered O'Neill.

"Yes sir!" replied Vinn.

"You got it," replied Larrin.

Caldwell spoke up, "We have ten puddle jumpers that will remain cloaked around the island, to provide aerial support if needed."

"The Nemesis will also be cloaked over the island," informed Thor.

"Suit up people we go in 15 minutes," ordered O'Neill.

Carter was becoming more aware of her surroundings as time progressed. Narim entered the room, wearing a hand device.

"She lied to you!" Narim screamed at the Old One.

"That is impossible." replied the Old One.

Avalyn entered the room behind Narim, "Narrim what are you doing with a Goa'uld Hand device?"

Narrim turned on her, "Bow before me as your god! I am Quillon your god!" He raised the hand device and shot energy at Avalyn causing her to scream.

Avalyn quickly became unconscious. Narim turned his attention to Carter.

"Now tell me the frequency of the shield around Atlantis!" ordered Quillon. Carter began to scream as the hand device was used to cause great pain to her.

Teal'c and Ronin we using all their strength at the bars of their cells trying to escape.

At that moment Janet Fraiser appeared next to Carter, "No you won't do this!" With a wave of her hand, Quillon found himself thrown the length of the cells and thrown into an open cell. Janet quickly slammed the door shut behind him.

"You dare to interfere with me!" spoke the Old One.

"Not only me," smiled Janet.

An energy stream erupted from George Hammond who materialized behind the Old One. It threw the Old One several feet. Now he looked at this two assailants. Energy erupted from him at both Hammond and Fraiser, who each were returning their own energy streams.

"Janet?" spoke Carter.

Daniel and Teal'c could not believe their eyes. Fraiser and Hammond were both there attacking the Old One. Blasts were heard from each end of the cell block, as multiple SG teams were entering the cell block, much to their excitement. Jack appeared, he went immediately to Carter to help her out. Larrin and Vinn had team members blowing the cell doors open. Larrin assigned 10 men to guard Narim.

"Everyone out of here now!" ordered O'Neill.

"Jack what about Janet and General Hammond?" shouted Daniel.

"Run now, Daniel, they know what they are doing!" shouted O'Neill.

As soon as each team member stepped outside of the cell block, they were beamed away.

O'Neill was with the rest of SG-1, and PJ-1 were beamed directly to the bridge of a ship they did not recognize.

"Now Thor!" shouted O'Neill. Thor quickly activated the main weapon of the ship. A single beam came from the front of the craft and covered Alcatraz in a brilliant multi-colored light. Suddenly where there once had stood a prison, there was now nothing but smoldering rocks, most showed signs of reaching a molten stage.

"Did we get him?" asked O'Neill.

"There is no sign of the ascended being we had been tracking," replied Thor.

"What about Janet and General Hammond?" asked Jackson.

"We are both just fine Dr. Jackson, thanks to Janus here," replied Hammond, as he along with Fraiser and Janus materialized in front of him.

"Great, I'm still in the virtual reality," cried Carter, before she passed out. O'Neill with Carter was beamed directly to sickbay, where Dr. Beckett was waiting for any and all patients.

Dr. Beckett checked Carter out, other than being exhausted and confused about whether she was in a virtual reality, she was in good health. Fraiser was able to intervene and show Carter she was no longer in a virtual reality.

Once everyone was back on Atlantis, Freya was contacted and two Tok'ra had been sent to remove the Goa'uld from Narim. Narim was now in the medical bay, unconscious while Dr. Beckett fully examined him.

"Carter you do not need to come to this debrief," ordered O'Neill.

"Jack it's OK, I need to understand what all has happened, otherwise I will keep going over everything in my mind," replied Carter.

"OK, I get that," replied O'Neill.

Four hours later, Thor, Landry, Caldwell, Woosley, O'Neill, Teyla, Ronin, Sheppard, Carter, Mitchell, Daniel, Vala, Teal'c, and McKay gathered in the conference room.

"Let us catch you up on exactly what happened. Apolo was destroyed first, we, unfortunately, lost everyone on board. The Asgard Core on board did not recognize the danger in time. The Ares, Hades, Nemesis and Hammond, the core was able to enact safety protocols to beam everyone to safety. McKay was able to make it to the gate and escape to Midway station. Thor enacted a contingency plan here using the nanites, and time dilation fields. A city was built on P4r-169, where the remaining Asgard moved to. They enacted a time dilation field there and lived out little over eleven hundred of our years in a time dilation field building the DN-1103's. They were built and in orbit dealing with the Cla'Tee within 30 minutes. Our new ships were able to handle them effortlessly. Thor and McKay can catch you up on the technology we now have." replied O'Neill, "Thor is please secure this room."

Thor secured the room and then activated the phase shift on the room.

Fraiser, Hammond, and Janus materialized in the room after it had been shifted.

"Could someone please tell us what is going on here?" asked Vala.

"Daniel, do your thing to them please," ordered O'Neill.

"This won't hurt a bit," spoke Daniel. Daniel went around the room, touching Vala, Teal'c, McKay, Teyla, and finally came to Ronin who eyed him skeptically.

"Ronin, what Daniel is doing will protect your mind from the ascended reading it. It's perfectly safe," spoke Sheppard.

"Then why haven't you done it?" asked Ronin,

"He already has, along with the rest of us in here. Your the last one in this room" answered O'Neill.

Daniel touched Ronin's temple and a slight glow.

"Ok, what is going on?" asked Vala.

"Thanks to Janus here I learned that Moros had left me a gift when we were doing that entire Merlin thing. He gave me the ability to block people's minds from being read by ascended beings," answered Daniel.

"I believe Moros saw the day that has now arrived," replied Janus.

"Ok, enough with this, explain it to us," replied Teyla.

"Ok folks. The Ancients and the Alterans were not the first to ascend. In fact, other races far older had done so, and some were born into the ascended realm. They like the home they have there and they don't like having new people arrive and changing things. In the past, they always were strong enough to bully any newly ascended beings around. The tolerated the Ancients and Alterans because in comparison they were few in number compared to them. They have done things here to try and limit the number of ascended beings joining. In fact, as I understand it, they were responsible for Vala and Daniel being detected by the Ori, hoping the Ori would dominate us. Also they were very content with the Goa'uld dominating the galaxy until we kicked their butts. They also caused the genetic mutation that nearly wiped out the Asgard," spoke O'Neill.

"Why didn't the Ancients do something about it?" asked Vala, "I've seen your power surely you could have done something."

"We have done what we could, but we face annihilation if we had done anything more. Our numbers are small in comparison to the Old ones, so we have done what we could," explained Janus.

"Go ahead and explain the part about Earth," spoke O'Neill.

"The greatest secret in this galaxy right now is that the people of Earth, are close to ascension. I don't mean a handful, but the nearly 9 billion people you have here. Please forget what you have read from our database on ascension, it is all wrong. Even if only a billion people here on Earth ascended, then they would outnumber the old ones, would pose a threat to them. However as we have shown with the actions and advances that you have made in the last two years, you can already hurt them," explained Janus.

"Daniel Jackson no longer possesses the knowledge to create the anti-ori weapon," spoke Teal'c.

"I'm not talking about that weapon, and honestly I would not want you to use that again. Today you destroyed an Old One. I can tell you they took notice, and they are now coming for you," replied Janus.

"We have shields, that can protect us from them now. With the information that Janus gave us, we were able to modify our shields, they now will take a significant amount of power from the Old Ones before they can break through," informed Thor.

"So we are at war with these Old Ones? Where does that put the Ancients and Alterans?" asked Ronin.

"You've been at war with the Old Ones for your entire life, you just didn't know about it. You think the wraith just happened? They nudged that into happening," replied Hammond.

"So what was the point in kidnapping us?" asked Carter.

"We figure the Old Ones made a deal with Narim, they give him SG-1 and PJ-1 the lead teams from Atlantis, he extracts the information he needs to destroy Atlantis and Earth. They used Narim, to wipe out the Earth and problem solved. They just didn't count on some of your minds blocked," replied Landry.

"The Old One only worked on each of us for short little while, he kept going at Carter. Why is that?" asked Mitchell.

"I think I know why. He was trying to get as much information from me on Atlantis, and our technology. He was constantly trying to manipulate the reality in my mind. Everything from being a scientist making amazing discoveries, to trying to get the shield frequency from me. Out of everyone I have the most knowledge on all of our technology. He needed to understand it all," answered Carter.

"Why wasn't I told about this and have my mind blocked?" asked McKay, "Seems like the kind of thing that your science department should know."

"Because you would be the closest watched. If your mind closed to them all of sudden they would suspect things. It was for your own protection." replied Caldwell.

"So what do we do now?" asked Sheppard, "I mean they are coming for us, but I don't think we have enough ships to fight all of the ascended without being overwhelmed. Even with the Alterans and Ancients on our side. Am I correct?"

"That would be the correct assessment," replied Ronin.

"Then how do fight this war?" asked Mitchell.

"Earth will not stand alone," replied Thor.

"With the destruction of Alcatraz, the press is having a field day. They have been told 24 hours we will explain everything. President Hayes will address the United Nations, with the ambassadors of the I.O.A. We are going public with the Stargate program. Myself, Thor, Janus, Ray'tac, Freya, and Lya, we will be announcing a new alliance between the six races. It will no longer be under Earth Control alone. Atlantis, Pacifica, and all our resources will be pulled under the new alliance Atlantis Command. Earth will remain the primary location for it. General O'Neill will be leading it," informed Woosly.

"Excuse me?" asked O'Neill.

"We will be holding a number of press conferences, as we release new technology and information out to the world. Everyone seated around this table has a specific task. For those of you who just escaped, I am sorry but we will need to call on you considerably in the coming days," explained Woosley.

* * *

 **Author's Note** \- I apologize for the long delays between chapters. Life has been extremely hectic. I have chapters 41-50 mapped out, and working on 51-60. I will post the next chapter as soon as I am able. As you can imagine things are about to get very interesting. I am not abandoning this project, but it may be some time in between chapters.

Also the coming chapters you're going to see a more diverse use of people, and some new ones appearing, mainly Stargate Universe's cast.

 **FYI** \- If I ever do have to quit, I will make a post here informing you of that.


	41. Disclosure

President Hayes was preparing to address a special session of the United Nations. It would be broadcast around the world in every language. This was the day he feared most would happen in his presidency. He knew he had to sell the Stargate program, and now the new resulting Atlantis Command.

Hayes walked out to the podium. The Special Assembly here grew quiet, they knew enough to know this was not a general Presidential speech.

 _Good day, to the world. Thank you to everyone who has gathered here today to listen to the story I have to tell. Those of you watching this broadcast, thank you for tuning in. I'm going to tell you a story today, one you may not believe when I learned of it, I didn't believe it either. Please keep an open mind. Keep in mind this is a short version of the story. Further details will come out in time._

 _In 1928 the Langford Expedition found a device in the Gaza_ Plateau _of Egypt. At that time nobody knew what it was, as it was unlike anything_ seen _before. In 1939 this device was brought to the United States. It was studied and with no success to identify what it was or how it worked it was put into storage. In 1994 this device was brought out of storage and studied once again. It was placed in the Cheyenne Mountain Complex. At that time Catherine Langford, and U.S. Air Force Captain Samantha Carter were able to determine how to interact with the device. However, they were not able to use the device._

 _It wasn't until 1996 when Archeologist Daniel Jackson joined the project that he was able to decipher the meaning of a Cartouche that was found with the device. Folks let me tell you this is where it gets hard to believe. This device can create a stable wormhole between two places in the universe. Those of you like me this means you can enter the end of the wormhole on this end and exit a wormhole on the other end and step through it like a door. Now other's will get into the science of this with_ you, _because it's over my head._

 _At this time we only had one address to travel to. This became known as Abydos, a planet not very far from Earth. We sent a team there to assess if there was any threat and it was discovered there was a threat. We were able to eliminate that threat, without any threat to Earth at that time. There was no further activity with the device now known as the Stargate. A year later an unknown force activated the Stargate and came to Earth. Through a series of missions, we learned that humans had been planted around the galaxy as slaves, to serve a race known as the Goa'uld._

 _We waged war with this alien race known as the Goa'uld. A war we would win. We lost a number of good men and women in the process. Everyone would do it again, as we freed from slavery thousands of planets very much like our own, and millions of people._

 _We learned of the Lost City of Atlantis, which was sunk below the ocean, just not an ocean in this galaxy. It was in the Pegasus Galaxy. We journeyed there. We found the humans in that galaxy were not enslaved, but farmed as food to a race known as the Wraith. We worked with friends we made there, and only recently we relocated every human from the Pegasus Galaxy to a couple of planets here in our own galaxy. We were able to defeat the Wraith and they are no longer a threat to any human life._

 _During this time we also encountered a race known as the Ori, and for lack of a better description who enslaved an entire galaxy to worship them. We defeated them with the help of other friends we made along the way._

 _During this time, we made many new friends._

 _We met the Nox, a peaceful race, however one that we have mutual respect and have helped us when needed, in_ _their own way._ _Do not be alarmed this is Lya of the Nox._

Lya of the Nox was beamed on the chancel.

 _We also met Thor of the Asgard, and no he is not like Thor from the Marvel movies. Over the course of our history, we have learned much and have helped each other countless times. The Asgard are family. Let me introduce Thor of the Asgard._

Thor beamed in sitting in his command chair.

 _We made friends with the Tok'ra, a symbiote race akin to the Goa'uld but have an entirely different mindset and philosophy. Please meet Freya of the Tok'ra._

Freya beamed in and took a position next to Lya.

 _In that time we also learned of a race known in this galaxy as the Ancients, and in the Pegasus Galaxy as the Alterans. They planted the seeds of life here, and we have learned we humans are the second generation of our species. These Ancients were able to move from the physical world we know to a world of energy. Don't ask me to explain this any further, one of the experts in this area will discuss this much further with you. However, we are blessed to call them friends. They were not able to attend today._

Janus materialized behind Hayes and tapped him on the shoulder.

 _I stand corrected this is Janus, of the ancients._

 _Last but not least of our friends I am introducing are the Jaffa. They are an offshoot of humans, who were enslaved by the Goa'uld and used as warriors in their armies. We helped their revolution to break free of the Goa'uld and aided each other to defeat the Goa'uld._

 _At this Bra'tac beamed onto the chancel._

 _We have many other friends we have made. I could spend the entire day here talking about various friends we have made alliances with. These five races along with our selves make up the largest and most powerful races over five different galaxies._

 _We have shared and learned technology. This technology will be coming available in the very near future. This technology includes things such as new medical technology for curing things such as cancer, to a gunshot wound. New transportation technology, imaging beaming from San Francisco where you live, Madrid, Spain where you work each day instantaneously._

 _The United States has not acted alone. An Internation Oversight Advisory Committee was established by a number of countries around the world. Which brings me to what I am here to announce. See you all thought I was announcing the existence of alien life, travel between the stars, but there is something more._

 _Our friends here along with the I.O.A. have come to an agreement to form what will be known as the Atlantis Command. A new alliance of our six races, that will join together under one formal union to combat the next threat not only to humanity but to all people of this galaxy and others._

 _General Jack O'Neill will lead this alliance. Those you see here, along with Richard Woosley will make up an Advisory Committee to assist General O'Neill, not only in day to day operations but with the handling of each race. The weapons technology will remain under the scrutiny of the alliance, however, the defensive technology, energy, and other scientific resources will become available to everyone across the globe for each race._

 _More details will be forthcoming in the next few days. Ambassadors from the I.O.A. are here to meet with the ambassadors here to discuss things further. We will be making experts available over the next few days and weeks to share this technology._

 _Unfortunately, I must now turn matters to a grave concern. We have only recently learned that we are at war. A war we have apparently been in for several millennia. This war is not through any actions that have occurred through the Stargate program. Our friends among the Ancients, have shared this knowledge with us at great risk. Prior to any of our races, there was far older races. These races had reached the same point as the Ancients eventually did where they were able to shed their physical bodies and become beings of energy that exist on a different plane. They are called the "Old Ones." They like their existence as it is, they dominate others who join them in this existence. However, they have come to fear humans. We number seven billion, and according to the Ancients, many humans are reaching a point they will be able to ascend._

 _As they see it would significantly tilt the balance of power for them. It was their interference that caused the rise of the Goa'uld in this galaxy, and the Wraith in the Pegasus Galaxy. They caused a genetic mutation in the Asgard that nearly extinguished their race. Recently they have more of a direct involvement, in trying to find a way to penetrate our shields to destroy our main line of defense here._

 _The friends of ours who stand here with us today, stand here to help us fight them. To stand shoulder to shoulder with them, to prevent them from annihilating us as a species. You saw one of the first direct battles of this at Alcatraz. We rescued a number of our people who had been captured and were being tortured. We were able to destroy one of them that was present. We used a ship known as the Nemesis, that used it's primary weapon to destroy the Old One that was present._

 _We currently have three ships designated DN-1103's, the Nemesis, Ares, and Hades. These are the most powerful battle cruisers ever built for space combat._

On a screen behind Hayes, a picture of the Nemesis came into view.

 _We have the city of Atlantis located in the middle of the Pacific, it has returned from the Pegasus Galaxy to Earth. It is our central base of operations._

The Screen changed to an aerial photo of the Atlantis.

 _Then in orbit around the sun we have Pacifica, a sister to Atlantis, however, she was destroyed in a war with the Wraith and we along with help from the Asgard have rebuilt her into station designed for constructing ships._

A picture of the Pacifica appeared on the screen, in orbit of the sun.

 _Starting today, these three men will be running Atlantis Command, they will no longer be reporting to the U.S. Air Force or any part of the U.S. Government. They will report to the Atlantis Command Committee that you see here made up of the Asgard, Nox, Tok'ra, Jaffa, Ancient, and the Earth Representative. Supreme Atlantis Commander Jack O'Neill, Supreme Fleet Commander Stephen Caldwell, and Supreme Unit Commander Hank Landry._

O'Neill, Caldwell, and Landry beamed into the chancel.

 _The Earth will be represented by Earth Ambassador Richard Woosley._

Woosley beamed in.

"Mr. President, there is something that the Ancients would like to provide to the Atlantis Command," spoke Janus.

"I wasn't aware there was something more," replied Hayes.

"Mr. President, understand the gifts my people have left, we never thought a race would show not only the knowledge and character that we have witnessed, to deserve these gifts. In fact, you have surpassed us in several areas. Thor, please open the video link I asked you to prepare," spoke Janus.

Thor opened a video showing an aerial view of Antartica.

"This is the continent you know as Antartica. It was the original home to Atlantis before it was taken from here on Earth to the Pegasus galaxy. We didn't take everything," spoke Janus.

On the screen before them, a glow began to appear through the sheets of ice, and show around the continent. It grew in brightness, slowly the white of the snow began to fade. They glaciers, and snow were being melted away. After a few minutes, shapes started to appear.

"Your seeing for the first time in over four million years this continent clear of ice. We left the city of Altera behind, protected by and hidden by ice and snow," replied Janus.

"Where is the water going? If that is released into the oceans flooding will be massive," spoke Hayes.

"It is being siphoned into the city, Altera was a city built for water. There was a reason why Atlantis was on a water world," replied Janus.

On the screen where there once was snow and ice, now showed a lake, as the video zoomed in on a large city in the middle of it. In the center for those who knew the shape of Atlantis was a hole the exact size of Atlantis.

"Atlantis Command I give you Altera!" shouted Janus, "O'Neill the city will respond to you and you alone."

The following days, many from Atlantis found themselves giving interviews.

* * *

"Welcome America, to Inside Access, I'm Julia Donovan with Dr. Lee of the Stargate program. Dr. Lee, please explain to us how the Stargate works?" asked the Donovan.

"It's very similar to using two tin cans with a string tied between them. Only it's two Stargates and a wormhole between them. See the Stargate that initiates the connection, create a wormhole to the second Stargate. When matter enters the event horizon it is changed into energy and transmitted along the wormhole, to the receiving Stargate. Once there it is reassembled and is pushed out of the event horizon at that end," replied Lee.

"How safe is it?" asked Donovan.

"Now that we have a full Dial Home Device we have never had an accident. Prior to this, we did have a couple of accidents. However we were able to save the people involved in those accidents," replied Lee.

"Can you tell us about these accidents?" asked Donovan.

"Well for one, Teal'c a member of SG-1 stepped through the initiating gate, just as it was destroyed. Because we didn't have all the proper protocols in place his signal wasn't boosted and he was trapped inside the master control crystal as an energy pattern. We were able to override this and get him out. This wouldn't happen anymore, because we use the Atlantis Dialing Computer now, it is fully designed with every error code the Ancients who designed the Stargate Network ever came up with," replied Lee.

* * *

"Explain to us what Ascension is?" asked Donovan

"I've ascended twice," described Daniel, " think of it has your spirit the essence of yourself being separated from your physical body."

"Wait you have ascended twice?" asked Donovan.

"Yes, once I was dying of radiation poisoning. As ascended being known as Oma Desala helped me to ascend. I tried to stop a powerful Goa'uld named Anubis, from destroying Abydos, however, the other ascended stopped me and forced me back to human form," replied Daniel.

"And the second time?" asked Donovan.

"Oma Desla ascended me a second time when the replicators were torturing me. That time I came back on my own, but I was only able to bring back certain memories. They don't let you keep a lot in your mind from when you ascended," replied Daniel.

"How do you feel this effects religion?" asked Donovan, "Are these ascended beings God? or Angels?"

"Neither, we have seen the Goa'uld try to use religion to get many people to follow them as their god, they are certainly false Gods. We have seen other advanced civilizations such as the Asgard being considered gods as well, but there is a difference. The Asgard didn't go around saying they were gods, and in many instances left devices and clues that they were not for when a civilization was advanced enough to understand," replied Daniel.

"So are you saying Christianity, and Islam are just Goa'ulds trying to pose as our gods?" asked Donovan.

"Definitely not. In fact, we have come across most major religions that have ever existed on Earth on some planet. The exception to those are Christianity, and Islam, outside of one instance of a Christian village that was taken and being terrorized by a 'demon' nothing of either religion has been found off-world," explained Daniel.

* * *

"Col. Carter, I understand your one of the foremost experts on hyperspace. Can you explain to us what exactly hyperspace is?" asked Donovan.

"In normal space, the faster to the speed of light you travel, time slows down. However the closer to the speed of light you reach, the more energy it takes to travel. As you get closer and closer, the energy requirements become so great even all the energy in the universe wouldn't be enough. Hyperspace is a window into subspace, where the laws of physics are not the same as in normal space. Less energy is used to travel in subspace and without the effects of gravity you're able to travel vast distances in subspace, compared to normal space. Making is possible to exceed the speed of light. We are able to travel light years in seconds. And that's not all. We now have Wormhole drive. This allows us to open a wormhole between two points in space, without the aid of a Stargate and traverse billions of light years in seconds. That requires far more energy than standard hyperspace. However, with our new Interdimensional Energy Collector, we are able to generate almost unlimited energy. We are able to use these to power the wormhole drive. Imagine how much we can explore when we can travel around the universe like this?" replied Carter.

"Thank you for that lesson," replied Donovan.

* * *

"Dr. Miller, I understand you were brought in to help create new ways to generate energy, can you tell us about that?" asked Donovan.

"Well I just had this strange thought one day, and I wrote down this formula that I thought had no real use. I sent it off to a friend and well my brother Rodney Mckay shows up wanting to whisk me away to another galaxy. I get there and they are wanting to pull vacuum energy from an alternative universe. My formula was going to act like a faucet controlling the flow of that energy. We didn't want a repeat of when Rodney blew up a solar system," explained Dr. Miller.

"Wait your brother blew up a solar system?" asked Donovan.

"Oops, maybe I shouldn't have said that," replied Dr. Miller, "See he was working on an experiment the Ancients had left behind, trying to finish it. However, the system couldn't account for these exotic particles it caused an overload. Fortunately he and Col. Sheppard were able to escape," explained Dr. Miller, "Now my formula worked, however, we were able to successfully control the flow of energy and handle the exotic particles, however, the alternative universe we attached to, wasn't empty, we had to shut it down."

"The Asgard were able to find a way to detect empty alternative universes and control attaching to them, so we have now been able to create extremely powerful energy sources," explained Dr. Miller.

"Empty alternative universes?" asked Donovan.

"New alternative universes are being created all the time, with every possible decision it spawns a new alternative universe. Many of those universes are going to lead the annihilation of everything there. Those are the ones we are taping into," replied Dr. Miller.

"This is over my heads, I hope our viewers at home understand more than I do," replied Donovan.

* * *

"Today I would like to welcome Teal'c. He is a member of SG-1 and a Jaffa. Welcome to Inside Access, Teal'c," greeted Donovan.

"Indeed," replied Teal'c.

"I have been told you helped to free SG-1 when they were captured by Aphosis?" asked Donovan.

"Indeed," replied Teal'c.

Donovan waited for more, "You joined SG-1 because you felt they were the best chance to free the Jaffa from Goa'uld oppression?"

"Indeed," replied Teal'c.

"How do you feel now that the Jaffa are free from Goa'uld oppression, and sit as one of the leading races in this and several other galaxies?" asked Donovan.

"Indeed," replied Teal'c.

"That is Teal'c, a Jaffa of few words," stated Donovan.

* * *

"Col. Sheppard, you were the military commander of Atlantis when it was in the Pegasus galaxy, can you tell us about that?" asked Donovan.

"The first year we were there, was the hardest. We had no contact with Earth, no assistance of any kind. We made friends with everyone we could, for supplies. Then came the Wraith, and their siege on Atlantis. Thankfully Earth came through just in time to save Atlantis," replied Sheppard.

"Now as I understand you have what is called the Ancient Gene, can you tell us what that is?" asked Donovan.

"Well, a small percentage less than 1% of the population has what we call the Ancient Gene. It's a gene that can activate Ancient devices. It was a security measure the Ancients used to protect their technology from being used by the wrong people. With the advances, we have made and the access to their technology we have achieved we do not need it nearly as much as we did before," replied Sheppard.

"How many people in the Stargate Program have this gene?" asked Donovan.

"General O'Neill, I mean Supreme Commander O'Neill, Dr. Beckett and myself," replied Sheppard.

"That is a select group," replied Donovan.

* * *

"Dr. McKay welcome, you are one of the foremost scientist on the Ancients, can you explain just how far ahead of us they are or were in science?" asked Donovan.

"Every area of science. They have been traversing galaxies for more than fifty million years. Seeded life in at least two galaxies. Built a Stargate network that extends across thousands of galaxies. We don't even know how many gates exist in the universe right now. They zero point modules, for powering their cities. Now we have far exceeded what they were able to do power wise. Weapons technology we have been able to exceed what they had as well. Now working with the Asgard, we have taken it a step further. We have even been able to improve upon their shielding technology as well. Again with the Asgard, we took it another step further. Our understanding of hyperspace is on par with the Ancients. The area they exceed us on is the Stargate, we are still working to fully comprehend that technology and to see if we can extend on that technology further. One we have learned is that the Ancients and the Asgard, both do not think like we do. We have a way of looking at issues differently than either them. In some ways, you might say we are superior, or at least some of us are superior. Let me explain ..." spoke McKay.

* * *

"Ronon Dex, from the planet Sateda, in the Pegasus Galaxy. Your record shows your fighting skills are unmatched in fighting the Wraith, how did you learn to fight so well?" asked Donovan.

"Training," replied Ronon.

"Can you tell us about the Wraith?" asked Donovan.

"A Wraith will suck your life out of you," replied Ronon.

"How do you feel about the situation now on the Wraith? With them living on a planet not allowed to leave," asked Donovan.

"Next question," replied Ronon,

* * *

"Supreme Commander Jack O'Neill, it is good to have you finally on here," spoke Donovan.

"O'Neill, with 2 L's," replied O'Neill.

"How does it feel to be in charge of the most powerful military in what six galaxies?" asked Donovan.

"I'd rather be fishing at my cabin," replied O'Neill.

"What makes you qualified to be the Supreme Commander?" asked Donovan.

"Well, honestly I don't know. The Asgard, Nox, and Tok'ra trust me. The Jaffa know the type of leader I am having fought against many of them. You'd have to access the Ancients for their reason. They choose me, I didn't ask for this job," replied O'Neill.

"We're told we are at war. How do we see that?" asked Donovan.

"I hope you don't. If things go to my liking you won't see it, they won't get near the Earth," replied O'Neill.

* * *

Emmett Bregman voice could be heard voicing the documentary on national television,

 _Our armed forces have turned the tide of world wars. Young men and women from our great country's four corners have humbled history's worse times. We carve our thanks in stone. We stamp it into metals. We carefully tend to the vast fields where the men and women who gave their lives for our freedom now lay. More than ever in our history, we cannot fail to pass these stories of courage to the next generation. We must capture their imaginations while paying tribute to all those willing to die for the preservation of our way of life..._


	42. Atlantis Command

Fraiser was talking to Carter, "I watched the documentary last night, with Cassie. She said it was very surreal watching it, showing me dying, and I'm sitting next to her."

"I can imagine that would be a little disturbing," replied Carter.

"I never thought I would watch my own death like that," answered Fraiser.

O'Neill entering the conference room, "Someone here please tell me how did we miss a city lying under the ice in Antarctica?"

"We had our very best shields hiding it," replied Janus.

"Supreme Commander!" saluted Mitchell, all military in the room stood at attention and saluted O'Neill.

"Knock it off, standing order you don't have to do that!" exclaimed O'Neill, "Everyone take a seat, we have a lot to cover. Janus, what can you tell us about Altera?"

"It is four million years old, You can see that Atlantis is designed to sit in the center. Atlantis is capable of controlling everything across Altera, just on a larger scale now. It can easily support ten million people," explained Janus.

"This looks remarkably similar to the city the Asurans had in Pegasus," remarked Caldwell.

"It should they modeled it on our plans for it. They had found the Altera archive and copied it. When we were at height in population this was the center of our civilization. Altera made up the bulk of our manufacturing and production facilities. It makes great use of the water in which it sits, when you get there you will find that water is prevalent throughout the infrastructure. The one issue, is that it is four million years old, Atlantis was updated with new technology, it will still interface, but you're not going to find medical bays there equivalent to what is here on Atlantis, as an example,' replied Janus.

"So it's a fixer-upper. Dr. McKay I'm giving you that assignment, to upgrade Altera as needed, you will report to Supreme Commander Landry on that task. Col. Mitchell we will need you to move Atlantis to Altera. Let's make preparations to do that as soon as possible," ordered O'Neill.

"Yes sir we will get on it after this meeting," replied Landry.

"Dr. Miller you're going to be in charge of distributing our Interdimensional Energy Collectors. Both here on Earth and off-world. Thor can we count on Manni to assist in this?" asked O'Neill.

"Manni and his technicians will be able to assist," replied Thor.

"Teal'c and Ronon I suspect we will have a number of new recruits coming in. We are going to need far more than the two of you to begin training them," spoke O'Neill.

"Some of our first recruits would make candidates assist in training," replied Teal'c.

"Which leads me to my topic. I have five thousand Jaffa ready to join and train. They have heard stories from the ones you have already trained, and a few have seen first hand the new combat techniques," replied Bra'tac.

"We will get new facilities set up in Altera and then we will bring them in to start training," replied O'Neill.

"Supreme Commander O'Neill, the Tok'ra has a contingent that would like to join for training as well," spoke Freya.

"Once we have facilities ready we will welcome them. I expect we will have a large number of people here on Earth wanting to join as well," replied O'Neill, "Larrin I would like you to work with Col. Mitchell, and Thor on designing a new combat fighter. I would like for you to work on training the new pilots."

"Yes sir!" exclaimed Larrin.

"PJ-1 your mission will be the recovery of the remaining five city ships that are scattered out in the Universe, I want them found and identified if they are viable or not," ordered O'Neill.

"We will get right on it sir," replied Sheppard.

"SG-1 your being assigned to Col. Carter, on board her ship. You will be going out to attempt contact with some of the lifeforms we have had contact with in the past that didn't work out well," replied O'Neill, "However Carter, PJ-1 and SG-1 you all have two weeks for downtime, to help recover, but we will need you back soon."

The door opened in walked a young woman. Woosley perked up, "Supreme Commander O'Neill, allow me to introduce you to Chloe Armstrong daughter of Senator Armstrong, she has agreed to take a position as your assistant, to help you with any red tape, and paperwork you may encounter."

"I plan to ban red tape and paperwork. Ms. Armstrong, it is good to meet you, and I'm sure we will get along well since you're a bureaucrat," replied O'Neill.

"Thank you Supreme Commander! I promise I will do my best to assist you and not get in the way," replied Armstrong, taking a seat next to Woosley.

"That will be a challenge," answered O'Neill, "Now your first task, is to notify everyone of a new standing order. Those under my command can call me Commander O'Neill, with two L's, instead of Supreme Commander, and that goes for Commanders Caldwell and Landry as well."

"I really liked being call Supreme Commander," replied Landry.

Caldwell chuckled, "It was nice while it lasted."

"Janus will ask that you work with the Asgard on developing some new weapons that will be effective against the Old Ones," ordered O'Neill.

"Very well, is there any chance I can get my old lab back from Daniel Jackson?" asked Janus.

"No," replied Jackson.

"Daniel, come on it was his, to begin with?" prodded O'Neill.

"Sir do you have any idea how many it took to move Dr. Jackson's stuff into that lab?" asked Davis, "Two dozen men two weeks."

"I think I may be able to make that happen a bit faster, and I think I may know a place Dr. Jackson may prefer once we reach Altera," replied Janus.

"A place I would prefer?" asked Jackson.

"Well there is the Ancient equivalent to a museum, in Altera," replied Janus.

"There is an Ancient Museum, from four million years ago?" asked Jackson, Janus nodded, "I'll move!"

"Dr. Fraiser, would you be willing to work with Dr. Beckett, and Dr. Lam, I believe they may soon be seeing some new types of injuries coming their way, that you may be able to help them prepare to treat," asked O'Neill.

"I thought you would never ask," replied Fraiser.

"Gen. Hammond sir! I would ask that you help coordinate the Ancients with everything else. Whether it's training with the troops, or whatever they are able to do," asked O'Neill, "Ordering you just don't feel right, sir."

"Commander O'Neill, it was an honor to be your commanding officer, now it is a greater honor to serve under you, in this effort," replied Hammond, "You will get used to it."

"We will have to see about that sir," replied O'Neill.

"Supreme Commander O'Neill, Thrud, and Carson have a group of 198 Asgard, that would like to relocate here from Othalla, to take up residence," asked Thor.

"We would be more than delighted to have them here," replied O'Neill, "Unless someone has something else let's get to work. Commanders Landry and Caldwell, hang here, we need to talk."

Everyone else exited the conference room.

"So what's up Jack?" asked Landry.

"Just want to make sure we are all on the same page. I'm going to be depending heavily on you two as we make adjustments for everything that changed," replied O'Neill.

"You mean like we are not in charge of four other races, and expected to dominate five galaxies?" asked Caldwell.

"Yes all that," answered O'Neill.

"Jack, I will run Altera, it will be primary base of operations, from production to training, to research," replied Landry.

"I'll be setting up training facilities on Pacifica for these new ships. We have a lot to learn but fortunately, the Asgard built their new designs around human technology instead of their own. Ellis has taken command of the Ares II, Lorne has taken command of the Hades II, and I was thinking Col. Carter for taking command of the Nemesis," replied Caldwell.

"That sounds good, now on these city ships. There are five out there we need to bring home. I would like to establish one in each of the galaxies, Pegasus, Ori, and Othalla, as a base of operations in each of those galaxies," replied O'Neill.

"That sounds like a plan," replied Caldwell, "The Asgard expect to produce another three DN-1103's in three months. They nearly have the shipyard upgrades complete on Pacifica complete, we should be able to begin constructions of another nice DN-1103s within a month."

"Hank, your also going to be in charge of helping disperse technology. That's power, transport, and medical are the primary three we need to share," replied O'Neill.

"Not a problem, with Manni and Dr. Miller working on the power that one will be easy. Dr. Beckett already has ideas on the medical, so those will get spread out as fast as we can. Transport will get a bit tricky, but we will find a way," replied Landry.

"One additional thing, as it sounds like we are getting Jaffa, Asgard, and Tok'ra, they need to be interspersed, so they have to spend time together," replied O'Neill.

"Will pass that along to Davis," replied Landry.

A knock came at the door, and it opened to reveal Col. Davis, "Sir's I think there is something you may want to see." Flipped on a monitor, which began showing news of riots occurring around the world.

"It appears that people have not necessarily accepted this as well as we had hoped," spoke Davis.

"No many of this world just had everything turned upside down," replied O'Neill. "Is that Egypt?"

"Yes, people in the streets there are demanding the return of the Stargate and control of Atlantis, as they say, it was rightfully theirs," replied Davis.

"Ha, the jokes on them, I'd give it all to them to deal with if I could," replied O'Neill.

"Riots are happening in most major cities, but more surprising is the number of celebrations going on. The UFO and Alien communities are having the biggest Told you so, celebrations," replied Davis.

"This was to be expected," replied O'Neill.

"At last count over fifty countries have filed claims against the militarization of the Antarctic, along with claims against the United States for withholding this technology," spoke Davis.

"The I.O.A. is working hard to smooth everything over," explained O'Neill.

"Sir, we have gotten fifty-two requests all from countries in Africa requesting access to the energy sources," explained Davis.

"Energy there is a major issue, Commander Landry, put Africa at the top of the list for receiving the Interdimensional Energy Collectors," ordered O'Neill.

"Sir, I'd like to suggest those in greatest need the order for all the new technologies rolling out," spoke Landry.

"That's the way it should be," replied O'Neill, "Africa and South America will get the biggest gains there."

"Hopefully some stability to those regions as well," replied Landry.

"How many are we installing?" asked O'Neill.

"Two for North America, and Asia, one for Europe, Africa, South America, and Australia," replied Landry, "The main issue will be power distribution."

"Thor has made a comment about each of these should be an Atlantis Defense base?" asked O'Neill.

"Yes each station would be a defensive platform, for use if we were under attack, and for defending the collector," replied Landry, "They would also have lite manufacturing capabilities. For the medical equipment and other items, we are looking at providing. Transporters to beam between Atlantis and there for personnel.

"Looking forward to seeing these in place," answered O'Neill.

* * *

Later that day, Colonel Sheppard sat in the Command Chair of Atlantis, lifting the city from the Pacific Ocean.

"All Atlantis Personnel we are commencing relocating Atlantis to Altera. It should be a smooth ride, but be prepared," announced Harriman over the broadcast system. Twenty minutes later Sheppard was settling Atlantis into the center of Altera. News crews had been there to provide coverage of the entire relocation. Julia Donovan had event won over O'Neill, allowing her to set up a broadcast center on Atlantis. She would be the official news reporter for the Atlantis Command.

Landry stepped out to the control room, asked, "Walter are we ready to turn on Altera?"

"Yes sir, all diagnostics check out," answered Harriman.

"Turn the lights on!" shouted an excited Landry.

Walter clicked a few buttons, "There we go, sir!"

Lights across the abandoned city came on. Landry went out on the balcony to look out over Altera. As far as the eye could see in each direction was the city. He remembered the city could support ten million, but Janus wasn't just speaking of housing, but work areas, and often with the Ancients he had learned they would have a massive laboratory just for one person. The immensity of the what lay before them was unprecedented. Earth was never going to be the same again.

* * *

Teal'c and Ronon had learned there was a combat training facility in Altera. They were out in the southern quadrant inspecting it, along with Lt. Adams, and Varro who was looking to be one of the instructors.

"This facility could replace the obstacle course, and it appears it was designed to be easily reconfigured, to challenge the recruits even further," spoke Adams.

"Indeed," answered Teal'c.

"There appear to be nine other facilities like this one scattered around the open center," spoke Varro, "We should be able to handle as many as twenty-five thousand recruits at a time."

Ronon walking in, "Sparing rooms are scattered all around here, there would be plenty to keep the recruits busy."

"Classrooms as well for the professors," replied Adams, "Plus living quarters around the outside parameter."

"I believe these facilities will be suitable," replied Teal'c.

* * *

Larrin was meeting with Thor, as Mitchell was on R & R.

"What are your specifications for a fighter?" asked Thor.

"Slim profile, it needs to be difficult to target. It needs to be extremely agile, tight turns, extremely responsive, and able to accelerate quickly," answered Larrin.

"It needs to be able to operate in space and the atmosphere of a planer?" asked Thor.

"Yes and it must be able to take a lot of hits, with shields and armor," replied Larrin, "It does us no good if it goes down with a single hit."

"Weapons?" asked Thor.

"We need two types. Fast repetitive weapons that can be fired quickly and over long periods of time. Then we need the big weapons, the missiles, the large beam weapons, that are slower but more destructive," answered Larrin.

"If we use a neutrino ion-generator we would have the power run two rail guns and using a stored energy pattern for the ballista, we could create a nearly endless supply of shells for the rail guns. It would require a charge but using an induction capacitor we could build a large enough charge to fire a beam weapon at a significant power level," replied Thor.

"Great what about speed?" asked Larrin.

"Inertial dampeners and sub-light engines we should be able to have the fighters operating at five percent of the speed of light," answered Thor.

"Five percent? That would be incredible!" shouted Larrin, "What about shielding?"

"Multi-ionic phase induced shields, with only five layers, instead of the one hundred that we have on the DN-1103's," replied Thor.

"Sounds great!", replied Larrin, "How soon can we have one?"

"I went send you the designs once I am complete with them. We should be able to build ten per day using a single manufacturing line on Pacifica," replied Thor.

* * *

Dr. Miller and Manni were meeting with Commander Landry.

"Manni, you had something you wanted to discuss?" asked Landry.

"Yes, we have designed a ship that would be able to build the Atlantis Defense Bases in place. We would set down at the location where they are being built, and in seventy-two of your hours, we would have a base complete and online," explained Manni.

"Seventy-two hours?" asked a shocked Landry.

"Yes, sir. We have a steady enough stream of raw materials to be able to produce these quickly. The manufacturing facilities would be set to manufacture medical bays and these energy distribution pods," replied Manni.

"Energy distribution pods?" asked Landry.

"They are these devices here, they receive energy from the base station and provide a method to interface with existing power lines," replied Dr. Miller, as she pulled out a glowing blueish cube.

"This will solve the distribution issue?" asked Landry.

"Yes, sir. A village or city with these interfaced into the electrical grid would be able to fully power their wirelessly using these," replied Dr. Miller.

"The base stations would form a planet-wide energy grid, these could tap into them to provide access to that energy," replied Manni.

"I just learned about these this afternoon," replied Dr. Miller.

"Nice, excellent work, I guess you're not needed on setting these up Dr. Miller. I'll speak to Commander O'Neill to see what to assign to you," replied Landry.

* * *

That night O'Neill was finally alone with his wife, Carter, in their quarters.

"How are you holding up?" asked O'Neill.

"Just trying to get everything right in my head. That Old One really played some mind games on me," replied Carter.

"What everspace you need to get better, let me know, spoke O'Neill.

"How about zero space, I need your arms around me feeling protected. I need to feel my Jack," spoke Carter.

Jack held his wife through the night on the couch as she slept. He watched over her, as she slept soundly.


	43. Riots

Landry sat in his office, watching the broadcast. He had hoped the world would accept the disclosure of the Stargate program better than it was appearing. It was now nearing the end of the second week since disclosure. Everyone had completed their interview assignments. Years of papers were being released to the scientific community, who were celebrating and in disbelief over many of the advances.

Currently, the news was showing rioting in Washington D.C., an estimated one hundred thousand were marching on the White House, calling for President Hayes to resign. Similiar riots were occurring across the U.S. National Guard units were being called up to help deal with the riots.

Then the scene switched to Djoho a small isolated area of Central African Republic, where the Asgard had landed to place the first Atlantis Outpost. It was no longer called the Atlantis Defense Base, that was deemed to be hostile. Atlantis Outpost would supply most of Africa with clean power. No rioters there, the outpost would be operational in less than eight hours.

"The Asgard constructing this outpost have stated it will be online within eight hours. Immediate manufacture of these Power distribution cubes will start. Towns across Africa will be given these cubes which can be easily attached to the existing power grid, providing clean and safe energy," reported Donovan, "It is expected that it will take two months for this facility to construct enough power distribution cubes to bring power to all the villages of Africa. Some of these villages will need to bring in their own infrastructure to distribute the power locally. Once this site is completed the next site, will be Nova Mutum in Brazil, with another 7 sites to follow."

Landry had been in contact with the United Nations to see if Atlantis could render any aid in the riots, but it was made clear for them to remain out of the riots. BP6-3Q1 was being discussed heavily in the United Nations, about the possible relocation of a large populace of the planet being relocated there. The I.O.A. had considered it, now it was being discussed openly before the United Nations. The only thing they all didn't realize, it would require approval from the Atlantis Command, and he wasn't sure if O'Neill would approve it.

Well, time to get some paperwork done this morning. First up on his list was to review the reports on the new recruit training.

Landry over the communicator, "Col. Davis report to my office."

Two minutes later in walked Davis, "Morning Sir."

"At ease, let's go over these reports," replied Landry.

"Teal'c and Ronon have commandeered about fifty buildings in total, that were designed for training. They have ten buildings that will provide an obstacle course, lecture halls for teaching, sparing rooms for hand to hand training, along with a medical facility for injuries. They have taken in five thousand two hundred ninety-three Jaffa, one hundred and sixty-two Tok'ra have arrived, and we have six hundred eleven military personnel from the U.S., Russia, China, and India that wish to transfer to Atlantis Command," replied Davis.

"Only six hundred eleven?" asked Landry.

"We believe a number of countries are preventing their military from requesting the transfer. Those that are allowing are limiting the number," replied Davis.

"I would have expected a larger number of civilians wanting to join," replied Landry.

"Oh we have a very large number of civilians, we just don't have a way to fully process them," replied Davis.

"Let's see what we can do about that," replied Landry.

"Recruiting offices?" asked Davis.

"No, those would be targets right now. I was thinking in a few weeks hopefully things have calmed down, we would have recruiting visits to various places around the world for people to come and join," replied Landry.

"Yes sir, will see about setting something up," replied Davis.

"Next thing on the list, the Asgard development of the Outposts," replied Landry.

"The site in Djoho is nearly complete, it is expected to be completed in little over five hours. They will then move on to South America, Nova Mutum in Brazil. It is an isolated spot and it will provide a central location to distribute from," replied Davis.

"What about personnel to run the outpost once they are done?" asked Landry.

"It is able to be remotely controlled from here. We will have a platoon that will be stationed at each outpost. Seventy-two hours on, and then forty hours off," replied Davis.

"Once we have all nine in place that is going to take twenty platoons to keep the bases covered," replied Landry.

"Yes it's a strain now, hopefully, we will have more troops coming on quickly from the new trainees," replied Davis.

"Anything else Col. Davis?" asked Landry.

"Dr. McKay would like to talk to you about the status of Altera," replied Davis.

"Tell him ten hundred, I'll meet with him," replied Landry.

"Yes sir," replied Davis.

Landry returned to catching a bit of the latest broadcast. It was showing a world map, where rioting was occurring. The U.S. was the reddest, while most major cities around the world were red, except for China. China was showing no rioting, or at least not reporting any rioting. Landry wondered if the Chinese military had cracked down so hard to prevent it, or if there was another reason. It seemed he wasn't the only one who had noticed. Donovan would be reporting from there later today. Landry made a note to catch that broadcast later today, then returned to reviewing the reports he had on his desk.

A knock came on his door, "Who is it?" called Landry.

"Freya of the Tok'ra," replied Freya.

"Come in," answered Landry.

"Thank you for seeing me Commander Landry," greeted Freya, "I need to discuss something with you, and I felt it was better to discuss with you instead of Commander O'Neill."

"Really? I would have thought you could discuss anything with him," answered Landry.

"Well, this is a touchy subject to Commander O'Neill. It is the subject of Tok'ra hosts," answered Freya.

"Tok'ra hosts, I can see why you would consider this a touchy subject," replied Landry.

"The Tok'ra are in need of new hosts, and with the success, we have between our peoples with Jacob Carter, we thought we would approach you first," spoke Freya.

"That is going to take some careful discussions," replied Landry, "Let me see what I can do."

With that Freya, left, and Landry sat there pondering that issue. Who should he discuss this with, and how to approach O'Neill. Just then another knock came on his door.

"Commander Landry it's Dr. McKay!" shouted McKay.

"Come on in," replied Landry.

"I wanted to see you about fixing up Altera. This job is going to take years. Commander O'Neill cannot possibly expect me to do nothing but replace conduits, and panels through all of Altera!" exclaimed McKay sitting down.

Landry checked his desk drawer he had his lemon in there, for those McKay emergencies, then he spoke, "Dr. McKay I don't really think Commander O'Neill expected you to replace every part yourself. He expected you to use your knowledge and resources and find what needed to be upgraded, and to utilize your many tools to find a way to expedite the repairs."

"Expedite the repairs, even with everyone in Atlantis working on it, it would still take several lifetimes," replied McKay.

"Really? I find that interesting since the Asgard used technology from here to build an entire city the size of Atlantis in under a minute," replied Landry.

"Nanites and a time dilation field? I can use those?" asked McKay.

"No, you have to use to two rocks. Of course, you can use those here in limited amounts, can't go crazy with them, like putting all of Altera into a time dilation field," replied Landry.

"I just thought that wouldn't be allowed," replied McKay.

"In limited scope yes you can," replied Landry.

"Well, that will accelerate things quickly. Now about these labs in Altera, there are thousands, how are we supposed to search them?" asked McKay.

"According to Janus everything was shut down, boxed up and taken on Atlantis. So there should be nothing to find," replied Landry, "I will be sending you laboratory requests from various scientist on and off-world who would like to relocate here. You will need to assign those offices out, feel free to request a security sweep of those labs before they make use."

"I'm going to need an assistant," replied McKay.

"I think we all are going to need an assistant. I will see what I can do," replied Landry.

"Really?!" asked McKay.

"Yes really. We've all have taken on so much it's crazy to deal with it all," replied Landry.

Then the alarm went off, and Harriman could be heard, "Un-Scheduled Off-World activation!"

Landry followed by McKay took of for the gateroom.

"What's going on?" asked Landry.

"SG-4 is sending their code, through now sir, with an alert of trouble," replied Harriman.

"Lower the shield, we have security in place!" replied Landry.

"Sending the clear signal now," replied Harriman.

Three members of SG-4 came through the gate, dragging a fourth, who was bleeding from the leg, shouting "Shield up!"

A reptilian head on a long neck poked out of the Stargate as the shield came up, severing the head.

"Beam them to the medical bay immediately!" ordered Landry.

"That looks like a dinosaur head," replied McKay.

"Get on of our scientists looking at that, I want to make sure there is not contamination we need to be concerned about from it," replied Landry.

"I'll find somebody," replied McKay.

Landry headed off to the medical bay.

"Major, what happened? Hostiles?" asked Landry.

"Sir, dinosaurs, big feathery and fast. Samuels was hit with a barbed tail. It got him pretty good," replied the Major.

"Commander Landry, Samuels will make a full recovery, thanks to our medical bays," replied Beckett.

"Excellent look forward to the report," shouted Landry as he left.

Landry settled back into his office. A report was being given on the demonstrations that were happening in London. The police were keeping things calm, but it was battle they were loosing, as more and more people were surrounding Buckingham Palace. Landry wondered if a good alien attack right now would calm many of these demonstrators down. That was not something he would wish to have happened. Time would calm most people down. Rioters were now looting stores in Munich.

Another knock on his door, "Who is it?" asked Landry.

"Your boss," replied O'Neill.

"Jack come on in here," greeted Landry.

"So how are things going?" asked O'Neill.

"It's a typical Monday," replied Landry.

"That bad, huh?" asked O'Neill.

"So what brings you by?" asked Landry.

"A couple of things, we now have an official address, Altera Antartica. That only took the U.N. two weeks of deliberations to come up with that bit of logic," replied O'Neill.

"Wow that was fast for them," joked Landry.

"Anything in addition to that we are responsible for understanding, and handling," replied O'Neill.

"Well we will work on that and see what we can come up," replied Landry.

"Second thing you have an assistant, Camila Wray. She was an I.O.A. lackey, she is going to be your assistant and liaison to the U.N. now. Keep an eye on her, I don't trust her," replied O'Neill.

"I have plenty of reports and things she can do," replied Landry.

"Last thing Chloe, has brought to my attention that we now have over twenty thousand scientists wanting to relocate here. Obviously, we have to get supplies worked out before we can take on too many people," replied O'Neill.

"I was just going over a report on agriculture. It seems that Altera had a substantial system for producing food, through something similar to hydroponics," replied Landry.

"What about beef? I like my steaks," asked O'Neill.

"Veggie steak, Jack," replied Landry.

"That's blasphemy!" replied O'Neill.

"Apparently part of the plants they used could be made into a meat substitute," spoke Landry.

"What help do you need Hank?" asked O'Neill, "We are bringing up a decent size country here to say the least."

"Healthcare, education, and agriculture are thankfully the main points we have to establish," replied Landry.

"I will see if we can bring in some administration experts in those areas to assist you," replied O'Neill.

"That would be wonderful. How are we going to recruit folks in these areas?" asked Landry.

"You haven't heard we have over two million resumes that have come in wanting to be here," replied O'Neill.

"Seriously? Two million?" asked Landry.

"Yes, this is the place to be right now. I see you are watching the broadcasts and all the riots that are occurring. Commander Caldwell has put together a plan, that will either calm everyone down, to escalate the situation. I've given the go-ahead," replied O'Neill.

"What are you going to do?" asked Landry.

"Just watch the broadcast later today around eighteen hundred. You won't miss it," smirked O'Neill.

"I thought the U.N. wanted us to stay out of it?" asked Landry.

"Since when do I answer to the U.N.?" asked O'Neill, "Avidan beam me back to my office." A white burst of light and O'Neill was gone.

"I've gotta learn to make use of that," spoke Landry, "Great I'm talking to myself."

Landry managed to settle in and review several reports and authorized the transfer of supplies from the U.S. to the base. Lunch was quickly approaching, he got up and made his way to the mess hall. On his way, an Asian women approached him.

"Commander Landry, I am Camila Wray. I am your new assistant," spoke Wray.

"I'm on my way to the mess hall, care to join me? We can discuss things over lunch," replied Landry.

"Certainly sir," replied Wray.

Settling down with their trays at a table in the corner, Landry noticed, "Blue Jell-o? Don't get to used to finding that here. Commander O'Neill grabs just about every bowl of that made."

"I knew he had good taste," replied Wray.

"So let's get started," Landry started.

"Commander O'Neill has already brought me up to speed on a couple of issues you are having. I have contacted Dr. Francine Michaels about taking over the healthcare administration here at Altera. She would see to the day to day running healthcare, while Dr. Beckett and Dr. Fraiser would oversee research and critical healthcare," spoke Wray.

"I know Dr. Michaels, excellent women. Excellent work on finding her" replied Landry.

Wray cutting Landry short, "Now for education and agriculture, former Russian Captain Daria Voronkova, would be willing to oversee establishing those areas here on Altera. She is a former assistant to Colonel Chekov. She is very pragmatic and I think will fit in well."

"I will need to meet with her before we can assign her that position," replied Landry.

"Of course, she will arrive tomorrow. I will set up a meeting," replied Wray.

"You will need to work with Col. Davis, he is in charge of Altera facilities in terms of use and location," replied Landry.

"I've already spoken to him. He is getting myself an office two levels below the Gateroom, next to Ms. Armstrong," replied Wray.

Alarms started going off.

"Now what?" asked Landry, "Avidan beam me to the Gateroom!" A white flash of light and Camila Wray was sitting alone.

Beaming into the Gateroom, Landry turned toward Walter, "What is the problem this time?"

"That was not us setting off the alarm," replied Harriman.

"Then who did?" asked Landry.

At that time Ginn, came running into the Gateroom, "We have someone accessing the Atlantis systems. They triggered the alarms by mistake."

"Avidan beam Dr. McKay here immediately," ordered Landry.

"Commander Landry, that order will be delayed sixty seconds, as Dr. McKay is not available for immediate transport," replied Avidan.

"Avidan, can you detect this hacker?" asked Landry.

"Searching...Searching...Searching...Presence detected," replied Avidan.

"Can you track his connection to his physical location?" asked Landry.

"Searching...Searching...Searching...Searching...Searching...Searching...Searching...Location determined," replied Avidan.

"Beam that hacker, here now Walter," ordered Landry.

"Beaming now," replied Harriman.

A scruffy looking, hooded young man appeared in front of Landry and was quickly surrounded by security.

"Young man what do you think you are doing?" asked Landry.

"I plead the fifth," replied Wallace.

"This isn't the United States, so before I ask you again, let me tell you I have an address I can send you through that Stargate there, where there are plenty of dinosaurs, ready for a meal. Now let's try this again, what do you think you are doing?" asked Landry.

"You wouldn't do that," replied Wallace.

"Walter, dial it up!" ordered Landry.

Walter punched in the gate address for P3R-112. Then sent a coded message for a security team to be ready to apprehend anyone coming through the gate.

"Sargent, toss this man through the gate, would you," ordered Landry.

"Yes Sir!" replied the Sargent.

"Wait! Wait!" replied Wallace, "Seriously is that really the Stargate?"

"Sargent!" replied Landry. The Sargent escorted Wallace to the gate and began to push him through.

"Ok! Ok! I was trying to find out if you have a treatment that would help my mom!" shouted Wallace.

"Stop Sargent, let's see if we have to feed the dinosaurs something else later," order Landry.

"Yes sir," replied the Sargent.

"Take him the conference room, and guard him. I'll be up there in a little while," replied Landry.

"That gate wasn't really going to a place with dinosaurs was it?" Wallace asked the Sargent.

"We had a team that was attacked, and one member was nearly killed this morning by what they described as dinosaurs," replied the sargent.

Dr. McKay beamed into the gate room then.

"What's going on?" aksed McKay.

"We had a hacker, I need you to see if he did any damage. Ginn here can fill you in," ordered Landry.

"What were you doing that took you so long before the beam over?" asked Ginn.

"Nothing, well uh, fill me in on the details on the way to my lab," replied a flustered McKay, as they left the gate room.

Landry let the young man sit alone in the conference room, while he finished his lunch and read over a couple more reports.

"So your Eli Wallace, a drop out from M.I.T.?" asked Landry.

"How do you know? I never gave you my name," replied Wallace.

"We just beamed you out of your room at your house on the other side the planet, to here, and you think I can't Google who lives at that address?" asked Landry.

"Well now that you put it that way, yes!" replied Wallace, "Look I really need to check on my mother, she is very ill."

Landry concerned, "What does she have?"

"H.I.V. she was a nurse got stuck by a contaminated needle," replied Wallace.

"What stage?" asked Landry.

"Nth stage, we couldn't afford the pills, the hospital wouldn't help her. When all of this was announced I was hoping you may have a cure," replied Wallace.

"So that's why you try to hack your way into our systems, to find a cure?" asked Landry.

"Yes, didn't take too long, once I was able to isolate your frequency over the satellite network," replied Wallace.

"Give me just a minute," replied Landry. He stepped out of the room, for a couple of minutes.

"So am I going to prison? or the dinosaur world?" asked Wallace.

"Neither, if my boss allows it. I want you to work here, our tech guy is going in too many directions. I need someone who understands these computer systems, and you fit the bill," replied Landry.

"Wait, your offering me a job?" asked Wallace.

"Yes," replied Landry.

"Is there anything you can do for my mother?" asked Wallace, "I can't abandon her, she needs me to take care of her."

"No, she doesn't. Dr. Beckett and Dr. Fraiser are working on her right now, they are the top doctors here," replied Landry.

"What? Is my mother here? How? Wait, Dr. Fraiser, didn't she die?" asked Wallace.

"Yes. Same way you are. Yes she did die, she's ascended," replied Landry.

"I'm confused," replied a stressed Wallace.

"You'll get used to it, that S.O.P. here," replied Landry, "We will have to hold you until we can fully confirm your story, and I confer with my boss."

"Ok," replied Wallace.

"Sargent take Mr. Wallace here to the brig. Let him get a solid idea of how bad a decision it was to hack Atlantis," ordered Landry.

"Come with me," ordered the Sargent.

"Wait, who figured out I was hacking you?" asked Wallace,

"I did, and I didn't even use a computer," smirked Landry.

Camila Wray was waiting outside the conference room, "Emmett Bregman is in your office waiting on you."

"Oh, I forgot about that. Need you to look into Eli Wallace, check him out thoroughly. I want to bring him on as a tech guy here. If he could so easily penetrate our computer, he knows his stuff," ordered Landry.

"Eli Wallace, I'll know everything on him in an hour," replied Wray, taking off to her office.

Landry headed to his office to meet with Bregman.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, we had an emergency," greeted Landry on entering his office.

"No problem, I understand, after my last experience this is nothing," replied Bregman.

"Well I would like to start off with, the documentary you did years ago, was a success. We would like for you do several more," replied Landry.

"Several more? I don't know the resistance I had last time, not sure that I can really put that together," replied Bregman.

"What if I told you, this was Commander O'Neill's idea," replied Landry.

"Commander O'Neill, suggested this?" asked Bregman.

"This is his idea, he delegated to me," replied Landry.

"That changes things, I assume I would full cooperation?" asked Bregman.

"Teal'c and Ronon, questionable. Rest of us yes," replied Landry.

"Off-world?" asked Bregman.

"Yes," replied Landry.

"I'll do it!" exclaimed Bregman, "What about Julia Donovan?"

"She is happy being our primary new reporter here," replied Landry.

"I have some great ideas," replied Bregman.

"Hold on, there are some areas we want you to do first," replied Landry.

"Here is where the other shoe drops," replied Bregman.

"We would like you to do a documentary on each of the races in the alliance. Tok'ra, Jaffa, Nox, Asgard, and the Ascended Ancients, that would include video of their home-worlds and interviews with them," replied Landry.

"I'm stunned, I never expected that," replied Bregman.

"Then we will discuss other documentaries we would like you to do," replied Landry.

"When can I get started?" asked Bregman.

"Col. Davis will help you get settled in. His office is across the hall," replied Landry.

"Thank you! Thank General O'Neill for me!" replied Bregman.

"That's Commander O'Neill now," replied Fraiser who materialized in front of Bregman.

"Uh, huh, aren't you supposed to be dead?" asked Bregman.

"Ascended, you'll get used to it. I wanted to thank you for you did the documentary, showing my death. My daughter was pleased with it," replied Fraiser.

"Your welcome, I've never had some thank me for how I portrayed their death before," replied Bregman.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it around here," replied Landry. Bregman stumbled out of the room.

"How can I help you Dr. Fraiser?" asked Landry.

Fraiser spoke, "Maryann Wallace, is doing better. We have been able to remove the H.I.V. from her system entirely. She is recovering, and should be back to normal in a few days after we get some food into her."

"Excellent news, I will let her son visit her later," replied Landry.

"Speaking of which I understand you're considering bringing him on here?" asked Fraiser.

"Anyone who can hack Atlantis is pretty good. He was only doing it to help his mother, and if that is the truth then yes I have offered him a position. We need everyone with brains to understand this stuff," replied Landry.

"I took a peek at him on my way here, he's telling the truth. He's also a lot smarter than he let on," replied Landry.

"Really?" asked Landry.

"He can give Dr. McKay and Col. Carter a run for their money," replied Fraiser.

"Now that is saying something, then let's hope we can get him to stay," replied Landry.

With that Fraiser disappeared again. The news was reporting that the riots were still going on, no real break in the action. Landry had to plan out the missions for the next week. The number of worlds to explore was exponential, thankfully with the repository of knowledge, it was easier to know which to explore. Every type of scientist wanting to get out in the field to study a plant, animal, or some other phenomenon. Five new worlds would be explored this week. Another four missions leading scientist out to do their field research.

Eighteen hundred hours was fast approaching, Landry leaned back and propped his feet up. About five minutes till they were showing the riots in Washington D.C. when a DN-1103 settled in over the city. Hovering at about five thousand feet. At one thousand two hundred meters in length at that altitude it was impressive. Rioters who had been chanting suddenly grew quiet, as two other DN-1103's flew past the stationary one. The display was spectacular. The crowds in D.C. hushed. Just as suddenly as it appeared, it vanished right there in thin air. The rioters began to disperse, as the immensity of things began to settle in.

A few minutes later, three DN-1103's flew over Buckingham Palace, at about five thousand feet, when one of the three, inverted and spun making a complete loop, and coming instantly to a dead stop. The effect was the same rioters suddenly quieted down, and began dispersing.

Over the next two hours, the three DN-1103's appeared over nearly every major city. Rioters were overwhelmed when confronted with the realization this was all real. Riots began to disperse. It seemed Donovan was always at the right place at the right time, O'Neill had to have arranged this well.

Finally, Donovan appeared in Beijing, the streets were already calm, no military presence had been seen on the streets. Donovan was showing a few interviews with people from the street earlier. Non were surprised with the Stargate, or that alien life was here on Earth.

"Every person I have spoken to here in China, say aliens have been known for centuries, the Alien Disks, describe them. As they have said what these disk describe sounds very much like the Asgard," reported Donovan, "We will have to see,"

Landry chuckled he had read a report on those disks. When Dr. Jackson had translated them, they were speaking of Lord Yu, the Goa'uld system lord. That would eventually come out, in the very large number of reports that were being released to the public.

A knock came on the door. His door had plenty of visitors, "Who is it?"

"It is Camila, I have brought you some dinner," replied Wray.

"Come in," replied Landry.

"Roast beef, potatoes no gravy, and buttered corn, I believe how you like it," replied Wray, handing a tray to Landry.

"You have done your homework," replied Landry.

"The kitchen staff pay attention, they hooked me up," replied Wray.

"Never give away your secrets," replied Landry.

"I also have the report on Eli Wallace," replied Wray.

"Did you not get something?" asked Landry.

"You eat, I'm meeting my girlfriend later tonight," replied Wray.

"Fill me in, on Eli," replied Landry.

"Short version his story checkouts, everything from his mother, to his hacking. His test results put his mathematical, and scientific reasoning skills off the charts. He has never been challenged. I think I would recommend bringing him on here," replied Wray.

"Excellent, I will talk to O'Neill in the morning," replied Landry.

"No need I already have, he is on board with it, but would like him to work with Jinn to keep an eye on him," replied Wray.

"How did you do that? I expected to have to argue with him for a while," replied Landry.

"Chloe's office is next door to me, and she is earning her money and keeping Command O'Neill happy," replied Wray, "Now if you will excuse me I have a date."

"Have a good evening Ms. Wray," waved Landry.

Landry continued watching the riots die down, and ate his dinner. After finishing his dinner, he made his way to the brig.

"At ease Sargent, I don't think I know your name." greeted Landry, upon seeing the Sargent guarding Eli.

"Sargent Greer at your command sir!" replied Greer.

"I said at ease, that's pretty much a standing order around here," replied Landry.

"Good work today with the prisoner, but I'm going to take him from here. Please go to Col. Davis and get some quarters set up for man," ordered Landry.

"Yes sir," replied Greer.

"Eli, come with me," ordered Landry, deactivating the shield on the cell.

"Where are we going? I need to see my mom," replied Wallace.

"We are going to go see her now," replied Landry.

"How is she? Whats her condition? Can they do anything for her?" asked Wallace.

"Do I look like a doctor? Me no, my daughter, on the other hand, yes," replied Landry. They walked quietly on to the medical bay. Wallace was clearly nervous.

"Eli!" shouted MaryAnn Wallace, on seeing her sone enter the medical bay.

"Mom, you look so much better. What did they do?" asked Eli Wallace.

"You will have to ask Loki, and Dr. Beckett to explain it all," replied MaryAnn Wallace. Eli noticed the Loki working on the instruments.

"Your a Nox?" asked Eli Wallace.

"Asgard," replied Loki, "I will let Dr. Beckett explain the procedure we did."

Dr. Beckett stepped forward, "Due to your mother's weakened state, we placed her in suspended animation. We then scanned her for all traces of the virus. We then used nanites to enter her body, locate the virus and remove each individual virus."

"Suspended animation? Nanites?" asked Eli Wallace.

"Yes, we then used a gene technique I developed to revitalize her genes, repairing any damaged DNA. Then we infused her with a synthetic blood to replenish her cells with missing nutrients," replied Beckett.

"So she no longer has H.I.V.?" asked Eli Wallace.

"No Eli, I don't," they are going to be training doctors all over the world on how to do this procedure and many others. You know they have cured so many of the diseases we have in this world," replied MaryAnne Wallace.

"That's amazing," replied Eli Wallace.

"Tomorrow we will talk about your future for both of you," replied Landry, "Sgt. Greer has returned he has quarters set up for you and will show you the way," replied Landry.

Landry returned to his private quarters, kicking his shoes off and grabbing a beer. This was his time to relax. He flipped on the news.

"This is Julia Donovan with Atlantis Access, we are here in Nova Mutum, waiting on the arrival of the Asgard construction ship. They should be landing any time now, to begin construction of the second Atlantis Outpost. Africa and South America were chosen first, as they have the least widespread development of a power grid. Many areas with no power at all. Each outpost once constructed will have a platoon of Atlantis soldiers standing guard. In fact, I see the Asgard ship descending now," The Asgard construction ship can be seen descending from the atmosphere.

Donovan continues, "What is going on over there at the landing site? Something is occurring I can not determine what? There are many men running around the landing site. I can not tell what they are doing. Oh no, is that a shoulder mounted rocket launcher. They are firing on the Asgard ship!"

Landry looked up he could see first one rocket, then several others flying up to meeting the Asgard ship. They were targetting the propulsion system. Landry could see the thruster shake and then break loose. A chain reaction explosion triggered up the craft before it was completely engulfed. Donovan could be seen scrambling to get away, and her cameraman. The ship crashed in the ground and was burning.


	44. Response

"This is Julia Donovan with Atlantis Access, we are here in Nova Mutum, waiting on the arrival of the Asgard construction ship. They should be landing any time now, to begin construction of the second Atlantis Outpost. Africa and South America were chosen first, as they have the least widespread development of a power grid. Many areas with no power at all. Each outpost once constructed will have a platoon of Atlantis soldiers standing guard. In fact, I see the Asgard ship descending now," The Asgard construction ship can be seen descending from the atmosphere.

Donovan continues, "What is going on over there at the landing site? Something is occurring I can not determine what? There are many men running around the landing site. I can not tell what they are doing. Oh no, is that a shoulder mounted rocket launcher. They are firing on the Asgard ship!"

Landry looked up he could see first one rocket, then several others flying up to meeting the Asgard ship. They were targetting the propulsion system. Landry could see the thruster shake and then break loose. A chain reaction explosion triggered up the craft before it was completely engulfed. Donovan could be seen scrambling to get away, and her cameraman. The ship crashed in the ground and was burning.

Landry immediately went to his communicator, "Jack it's Hank, did you see on the broadcast?"

"Yes, I just saw it, calling Thor now, meet me in the Gateroom as soon as you can," replied O'Neill.

O'Neill picked up the communicator directed it to connect to Othalla. "This is Commander O'Neill, I need to speak to Thor immediately."

"Commander O'Neill we are aware of the situation, with the construction craft. We have already sent for Thor, he will join you on Atlantis in five of your minutes," replied the Asgard who took his communication.

"Avidan beam me to the Gate room," ordered O'Neill, he beamed from his quarters, leaving Col. Carter quickly getting dressed to join him. She was amazed how he could roll out of bed into to BDU's so quickly.

Landry beamed in just behind O'Neill.

"Mani you're ok? What happened? Is everyone ok?" asked O'Neill.

"Yes Commander O'Neill, everyone escaped. Our safety protocols, fortunately, activated and beamed us here in Atlantis in time. I believe we were attacked with shoulder-launched missiles. That struck our unshielded thrusters causing a chain reaction. They have shown a weakness in our designs, we will be working on a fix for that issue, our thrusters should not be unshielded during a landing," replied Mani.

Landry asked, "Do we know the injury count on the ground?"

"Not at this time," replied Harriman.

"At least two less than it should be. How did I get here? I just want to know who to thank," asked Donovan. Everyone turned shocked to see her and her cameraman standing there.

"Our safety protocols detected you were in danger and transported you as well," replied Mani.

Donovan replied, "Thank you! You saved our lives!"

The Gate activated, and Harriman, responded "Offworld Activation, Othalla signal."

"Let them in," replied O'Neill.

Thor stepped through the gate, "Mani it is good to see you and everyone are alright."

"Wait a minute, Mani, you said your safety protocols detected Donovan was in danger and transported her here. Any chance it also transported those fired the rockets?" asked Landry.

"Please say no?" spoke O'Neill.

"It is possible Commander O'Neill," replied Mani.

"Walter red alert! Security to all priority defense points. Lock this city down now!" ordered O'Neill.

"Contact the Nemesis, Ares, and Hades I want them in range, in case we need to beam people out," ordered Landry.

Sirens were going off, "Attention Atlantis the City of Atlantis is in locked down. Presumed hostiles in the city, consider armed and dangerous," spoke Harriman over the citywide broadcast.

Thor spoke, "How can we help?"

"We need to find where they are located before they cause any more damage," replied O'Neill, "Anything you can do on sensors would be great!"

"Mani on the sensors please, with whoever you need," replied Thor. Many motioned for three other Asgard to join him as they entered the control room and began working on the sensors.

"Everyone else, combat mode, we must protect the Gateroom, and secure the Interdimensional Energy Collectors on Atlantis," ordered Thor. Each Asgard activated a wrist device they wore. It released nanites to construct combat armor on each Asgard. They began moving out in different directions taking defensive positions. Thor lead a contingent toward the Interdimensional Energy Collectors.

"He's been holding out on me," replied O'Neill, "Walter, Mani, give me some good news?"

"Four additional humans not accounted for here were beamed to Atlantis, they were among the first," replied Walter.

"They took the staircase and are currently on level thirty-four of the tower, and descending," replied Mani.

"Walter can you lock on to them?" asked Landry.

"Working on it now sir, "replied Harriman, "They are moving fast and the narrow confines of the staircase is making it difficult."

Meanwhile, on level thirty Greer and Wallace were stuck in a hallway from the lockdown. They could access the stairway, but decided it was best to remain where they were at.

"So where is my room at?" asked Wallace.

"Two doors down on the other side of that security door. I want to know what is going on," grumbled Greer.

Just then footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

"Shh, put your back against this wall and don't move," whispered Greer.

Four men armed with handguns came busting through the door. Greer readied his P-90.

"Control room this is Sargent Greer on level thirty. I believe the men you are looking for are here," whispered Greer into his microphone, he heard two clicks followed by three clicks. A signal to acknowledge and stand ready, but not to engage unless necessary. Greer and Wallace had not been spotted.

"Woo! We took down that alien ship, and now we are here on Atlantis! We're going to be hero's, " shouted one the men.

"Shutup you fool. You heard them they know we are here, and they will be looking for us," ordered someone who seemed the leader.

"HOPE will win, and we will be their heroes. If we can blow this building we will take out their main command center," replied one of the men.

"You idiot don't mention HOPE here," replied the leader.

A flash of light and all four men were gone.

"I think they are probably in your old room, in the brig now," spoke Greer.

"They blew up an Asgard ship?" replied Wallace.

"Sounds like, look I think we need to get the Gateroom and tell them what we heard," replied Greer.

"Avidan beam us to the gateroom," spoke Wallace. Nothing happened.

"Control room, you beamed the four men out. Can you beam Wallace and me to the Gateroom, we overheard something?" asked Greer. Two seconds later a white light and they were standing in the Gateroom.

"Sargent Greer and Mr. Wallace having an interesting day?" asked Landry.

"I let him visit with his mother a bit longer, we were on our way to his room when the lockdown happened," replied Greer.

"No problem Sargent. Tell us what you overheard," ordered Landry.

"They said hope will win, and they would be the heroes," replied Greer, "If they could blow this building and take out our command center here."

"I want a full security sweep of that stairwell looking for explosives," order O'Neill, "Good work Sargent"

"Thank you sir!" replied Greer.

"Thor already has a team scanning the stairwell and any area accessible off of it," spoke Mani.

"Sargent with Mani, Landry and myself," ordered O'Neill. Six additional Asgard fell in line behind Mani as well. O'Neill gave Mani a curious look.

"It is our security protocol, two guards per senior leader," replied Mani.

They made their way to the brig.

"Welcome to Atlantis gentlemen," exclaimed O'Neill upon entering the brig. All four men were in separate cells. O'Neill continued, "I hope you find our accommodations acceptable for your short stay."

"We destroyed those aliens, let's see if they want to come around again," cried the leader, looking at Mani, he continued, "Humans Only on Planet Earth!"

"So that's H.O.P.E. so very creative. Did you think of that all by yourself?" asked O'Neill.

"How do you feel know the rest of your kind died on that ship!" laughed one of the other men.

"I am happy to say you are mistaken. My crew and I are all safe, we all beamed off the ship in time. Your efforts have only delayed us by a few hours. Two replacement ships are on the way and will have additional shielding. A third will be ready by tomorrow. We will be building the Atlantis Outposts at a faster rate. You have done nothing more than accelerating our plans," replied Mani.

"That may be the best smackdown I have heard every," replied O'Neill.

"Well see how you like this!" shouted the prisoner. He grabbed a detonator and pushed it, his vest exploded. His cell was filled with smoke and debris ping on the shield.

"Anyone else want to save me some paperwork?" asked O'Neill.

"No," replied the leader. Who then dropped his weapons and explosives on the ground. The remaining two then proceeded to drop theirs as well.

"Now then, where can we find this H.O.P.E.? Who sent you?" asked O'Neill.

"Sargent Greer, would you please go get Col. Sheppard. Tell him we need and PJ-1 to make a trip to the Pegasus Galaxy and bring back Todd. I think Todd would find any of these men who don't cooperate an excellent dinner," ordered O'Neill.

"Sir! My pleasure! Sir!" replied Greer, who turned and took off.

"Wait what do you mean dinner?" asked the leader.

"Todd as in Todd the Wraith?" asked one of the other men.

"Yes, Todd the Wraith," replied Landry.

"You can't do that! This is America!" replied the leader.

"Wrong this is Antartica," replied O'Neill, "and before you say it. No, we are not the U.S. Military anymore. We are Atlantis Command. Those pesky laws don't apply here."

"If they fail to cooperate, the Asgard request extradition of these criminals. We have a suitable punishment for those who attack us," replied Mani.

"What would that be?" asked O'Neill.

"A thousand years in a healing chamber attached to electrodes," replied Mani, "It is our favorite form of entertainment."

"I'll make sure Todd only partially drains them. Leaving you enough as well," replied O'Neill.

"Look I'll talk!" shouted one of the men.

"Shut up you fool!" shouted the leader.

"Odai is the one you want! He's the one who sent us! He's leading H.O.P.E.," replied the man.

"Your a dead man if he finds you, Jimmy," replied the leader.

"Does Odai, have a last name?" asked O'Neill.

"Odai Ventrell," replied Jimmy.

"I know that name," replied Landry, "He was a bounty hunter for the Lucian Alliance. He isn't even from Earth you morons."

"What? No your trying to trick us," replied the leader.

"That makes sense, how else would he know as much as does, Bob," replied Jimmy.

"Thanks, you idiot for giving away my name!" shouted Bob.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know if you will get me away from these two imbeciles," replied the third man.

"You with us, and Jimmy you clean up your friend's cell. I'm not going to make my guys do it. Have it cleaned up by the time Todd gets here or you're going back on the menu," replied O'Neill.

"You can call Roger," explained the third man, as he was being released.

"He has no weapons on him, sir," spoke one of the Asgard guards.

"Take him to the interrogation room, and guard him, we will be there shortly," ordered Landry.

Twenty minutes later O'Neill and Landry walked into the interrogation room.

"Longtime since I've seen you, Malcolm," spoke O'Neill.

"Thank God! I was hoping you would recognize me," replied Barrett.

"Still with the N.I.D.?" asked O'Neill.

"Wait you know him? He's with the N.I.D.?" asked a shocked Landry.

"Yes, we had a few interactions a couple of years ago. No, I am with the Defense Intelligence Agency now. They picked up on a group that was extremely pro-human, and they were connected to some well-stocked militia's," replied Barrett.

"You helped take down an Asgard ship!" replied Landry.

"No he didn't his missile was the fourth one that missed, your buddies didn't realize it," answered O'Neill.

"I would have stopped them, I honestly never imagined those would have that kind of effect. Why wasn't it shielded?" asked Barrett.

"That would a question for the Asgard, not me," replied O'Neill.

"We have to find and stop Odai Ventrell, he has a number of followers. This won't be his only attack," replied Barrett.

"Where do we find him?" asked Landry.

"I don't know. We get video calls from him, and we never know where he is at," replied Barrett.

"When were you supposed to make contact?" asked O'Neill.

"In the morning from Brazil," replied Barrett.

"Think Rodney could trace it?" asked O'Neill.

"Maybe but I think the new guy Wallace definitely can," replied Landry.

"Set it up, let's find where Odai is at, and get him quickly" ordered O'Neill.

"Yes sir we'll get right on it," replied Landry.

"I'm going to explain Barrett to our friends the Asgard," replied O'Neill.

"Please confer my apologies, I never dreamed we could really damage their ship," replied Barrett.

"I wouldn't expect a Christmas Card, but I think they will understand given the circumstances," replied O'Neill.

The next morning everything was set up. Eli Wallace was at a station in the control room, ready to trace the communication. Carson was in the control chair ready to use Avidan to trace the signal as well. Ares and Hades were in orbit to move to the location once Odai was found. Thor was on board the Nemesis over Altera. SG-1, SG-2, and SG-11 were standing by to beam to the location.

"Listen up folks we need to get Odai now. I have read the reports on him, and he is a dangerous man," spoke O'Neill.

"I have dealt with him firsthand. He is intelligent and cunning, do not underestimate him," interjected Mitchell.

"Eli are you ready?" asked Landry.

"Yes sir!" replied Wallace.

Landry over the communicator, "Carson are you ready?"

Reply back, "Avidan and I are standing by."

"Malcolm it's your turn now. Keep him talking as long as you can," ordered O'Neill.

Malcolm opened his phone and pressed for the video call, finally "Roger? I was expecting Bob to contact me."

"Sorry sir, Bob, and Jimmy did not make it," replied Malcolm.

"They were good men they will be remembered as the heroes they and you are, by the cause!" replied Odai.

"Thank you sir!" replied Barrett, "We showed those aliens they will not enslave us!"

"History will remember you as the hero you are. Now return home and await further instructions," replied Odai.

"Sir is there not something I can do now? I'm ready for another mission. Let me show H.O.P.E. what we can do!" asked Barrett.

"We must remain careful. They will no doubt double up their defense. We must remain hidden and silent, and attack when the time is right," replied Odai.

Wallace was signaling for more time.

"Yes, sir. Know that I stand ready to serve H.O.P.E. at any time sir, please call upon me," replied Roger.

"Your service has not gone unnoticed. I have seen your leadership abilities, you will be a leader among the resistance," replied Odai.

"Thank you, sir. We must protect our planet from these alien invaders. Humans Only on Planet Earth!" replied Barrett.

"I will contact you," replied Odai as he cut the communication.

"Eli, tell me you have something?" asked O'Neill.

"Well after three attempts I tracked the signal to a satellite in orbit, but I could find no incoming signal. It was like he was broadcast directly from that satellite," replied Wallace.

Carson beamed into the control room, "He is using one of your satellites to broadcast from."

"Send coordinates for that satellite to the Ares and Hades to checkout," ordered O'Neill.

An hour later, Dr. McKay was beamed aboard the Hades to examine the satellite. An hour after that, McKay returned to Altera.

"Commander O'Neil, Odai had attached a device to the satellite that he uses to communicate to the satellite, and it then uses the satellite to communicate out," explained McKay.

"Anyway to determine where he was at?" asked O'Neill.

"He could be anywhere on Earth, or in our solar system. It's impossible to know," replied McKay. I was able to learn enough we should be able to trace the incoming signal next time," replied McKay.

"Good work, better than nothing," replied O'Neill.

Malcolm Barrett was meeting with O'Neill in his office.

"Sir what would you have me do now?" asked Barrett.

"Quit the D.I.A. and come here to do your job," replied O'Neill.

"What?" asked Barrett.

"Look we need some law around here. We need someone to help watch for these groups. I can't have the countries individually doing this. I need someone who I trust, and that can do this job. That's you," replied O'Neill.

"Ok, I can do that," replied Barrett.

"Excellent, you will in charge of the group. Kerry Johnson will report to you. She will be arriving tomorrow. Since you and I have the same taste in women, I would advise you to be careful around Kerry. She is way smarter than either of us," replied O'Neill.

"Thank you sir!" replied Barrett.

Thor entered the office then.

"Sir, I am so sorry, you have no idea how relieved I was to hear nobody was hurt. Please forgive me. I would have done everything in my power to have stopped them if I thought that would have happened," replied Barrett.

"Your actions are understandable Mr. Barrett. I hold no disfavor with you over the incident. I have examined the video, you very clearly missed on purpose, or you are bad at targetting," replied Thor.

"What's up buddy?" asked O'Neill.

"Our three replacement ships have arrived and landed safely. We will have the remaining seven Outposts setup in the next week," replied Thor.

"Excellent news," replied O'Neill.


	45. Situation Room

**Author's Note:** I will be working to chapter 50, as I have these chapters mapped out, and full of ideas on them. Once I make chapter 50 I will be taking a break to fully review all the chapters correct issues within them. There are a few mistakes I need to make in the story, such as Cassie Frasier's age. Also, correct any grammar issues. I have been using "Grammarly" for the past 10-15 chapters and not happy with it.

For those wondering/concerned about this being abandoned, I have a plan for the story, that I believe will stretch well past chapter 100. As I have said in the past if something was to cause me to need to abandon this, I will make a post here so you know it's done.

I want to thank everyone who reads this, and I appreciate the positive feedback. I will tell you there are many aspects of this story that you can not even imagine that are yet to come out.

* * *

O'Neill had a couple of offices modified to work as a War Planning room. The room had the phase shifting technology added to it. In addition, it contained new holographic projection systems. Communication equipment to allow for communication when shifted. Dr. McKay and Thor had delivered on this requests.

Present in the room were O'Neill, Caldwell, Landry, Davis, Thor, Bra'tac, and Hammond.

"Welcome everyone, this room is where we will be our strategy center and crisis response center. We will be meeting here regularly to plan out our strategy," opened O'Neill.

"Basically our situation room?" asked Landry.

"Yes," replied O'Neill, "Right now we have two situations, the Ascended, and Odai Ventrrell with his H.O.P.E."

"On Odai Ventrell, we found three additional satellites that had a device attached to it for him to communicate through," replied Landry, "Eli Wallace is working with Mr. Barrett monitoring for any communication from him. Once he does we hope to have him."

"We are still determining what to do with our three little terrorists in the brig. The Atlantis Council is debating it," replied O'Neill.

"Sounds like we have that under control," spoke Hammond.

"Yes we do, now for the war with the old ones," replied O'Neill.

"Janus and I have discussed this to great length," replied Hammond, "They have withdrawn to the edges of the galaxy. We know they are there. Our ascended friends have come within our solar system would be the best way to describe it."

"They are acting as a shield?" asked O'Neill.

"Not precisely, it is difficult to explain, but simple terms they are getting things ready on our plane of existence to battle," replied Hammond.

"What do we need to know, to prevent friendly fire?" asked Caldwell.

"They are at the edges of the solar system, out of your range currently," replied Hammond.

"So when the old ones come?" asked Caldwell.

"I'm going to be blunt here, we do not number enough for a direct confrontation. You're going to have to stand and take the assault, we will help as we are able, but we need to conserve our strength for a final assault," replied Hammond.

"So we're going to have survive the first couple of rounds with them, then you all come in at them?" asked O'Neill.

"Yes Jack, that's basically it. You have the strength and technology to stand up to them far better than we can. Your weapons are a threat to them. You will take a great number of them out I do not doubt. But they have numbers on their side. We believe they will throw everything they have at you, once they do that, we can take them out," replied Hammond.

"How effective will our shields be against them?" asked Thor.

"The shield modifications you made against the old one on Alcatraz will go a long way," replied Hammond, "It won't hold them for long, they will be able to overwhelm your shields quickly."

"We need better defenses and weapons," replied O'Neill.

"How do we get them?" asked Landry.

"Soldiers we have, another twenty thousand Jaffa stand ready to begin training," replied Bra'tac.

"Soon as we have enough trainers we will take them," replied O'Neill.

"We will have the supplies set up. Captain Voronkova has been focused on the agriculture aspects of Altera. She has brought in over five hundred botanists, and farmers. The food production techniques of the ancients are accelerating food production. Estimates put us at being self-sustaining at one hundred thousand in four weeks," replied Davis.

"If the remaining five city ships are intact, we can have them here, which will provide additional support for operations," replied O'Neill.

"There is a docking port for each of those city ships, here in Altera," replied Hammond.

"There is?" asked Landry.

Hammond accessing the computer to change the holographic display, show the six docking ports for the city ships, "The one in red was built for Pacifica, however it will no longer inter-connect," replied Hammond.

"We could use the time dilation field and nanites to create a replacements," suggested Thor.

"Do we have the supplies to do that?" asked Davis.

"If we build them on Othalla, then yes we have the materials. We could build the entire six by tomorrow morning and have in place by tomorrow," replied Thor.

"Wait we could have brand new city ships by tomorrow?" asked O'Neill.

"Othalla is rich in all the material required. We could build them in a few hours and have them here, complete with the most advanced technology that we have," replied Thor.

"Each of those city ships is unique, you will need to access the Repository of Knowledge to get the designs," replied Hammond, "When all seven city ships are in place, on Altera they will create a formidable platform."

"Thor begin the construction of the six city ships," replied O'Neill.

"We are going to need some sort of weapon for the troops to use. Otherwise, they are cannon fodder," replied Landry.

"Get Dr. Miller and Dr. Felgar working on upgrading the X-699 on that along with Hlin. I have a feeling Hlin already has some upgrades to the suits. We need them with weapons that we could use against the old ones," replied O'Neill.

"Did you just say Dr. Felgar?" asked Hammond.

"Yes I did please don't remind me," replied O'Neill.

"Sir what about the hyperspace disrupter satellites? Those were discussed but never implemented," asked Caldwell, "We implemented those into our ships instead. I think having an independent system in place would be advisable."

"I can also say that those have the effect of slowing down ascended beings," replied Hammond.

"Really? That is something we can use to our advantage then," replied Caldwell.

"Let's get those implemented. I believe Dr. Simpson should be able to get those constructed for us," replied O'Neill.

"I'll have her on it immediately," replied Caldwell.

O'Neill turned to Thor, "How goes the construction of the Atlantis Outposts?"

"South America, Asia, and Europe will be online tomorrow. In four days North America, Australia, and second Asia will be online, with remaining North America 4 days later," replied Thor.

"We are making upgrades to the Nemesis, Hades, and Ares, to be able to pull power from the grid when needed in Earth orbit," replied Caldwell.

"The Poseidon, Athena, and Apollo we are prepared to construct once we have crews ready for them," replied Thor.

"Poseidon, Athena, and Apollo?" asked Caldwell.

"Yes, three additional DN-1103's if needed we can use a time dilation field to speed up production. We had not done so, due to lack of trained crews," replied Thor.

"Master Bra'Tac, have your Jaffa ready, soon as Davis is able to assign them quarters. Commander Landry, tell Teal'c and Ronon, we need to accelerate their training. Those with piloting skills need to be assigned to Larrin for training in the new fighters," ordered O'Neill.

"O'Neill, I can assist in their training, and I believe I can bring in a few additional Jaffa to help train as well," replied Bra'Tac.

"That is excellent news," replied O'Neill.

"We'll get them assigned out for training, and I will speak to Teal'c and Ronon," replied Landry, "Commander O'Neill, we need better defenses and weapons, but I don't see how we can advance much further than we are right now."

"Now then, I have two hopes on new technology, P9C-372. We made contact with them, they were an advanced electronic species. I want Carter to take SG-1 and the Nemesis there to try and make friendly contact," replied O'Neill.

"And the second way?" asked Landry.

"Find the Furlings, to join us," replied O'Neill.

"O'Neill, the Furlings moved on from our part of space many millennia ago," replied Thor.

"Until now it has been difficult for us to search beyond our galaxies that are close together here. Now Othalla is across the known universe," replied O'Neill, "We have the ability to traverse around the universe."

"I had not considered this, but we have the entire universe to explore," replied Thor.

"We can use the planetary data that we receive from the seeder ships, to map out worlds that would suit their needs and be able to examine those," replied O'Neill.

"There is a reason we choose you to be our leader, O'Neill," replied Thor.

"Does it seem we are bit chaotic here to anyone else? I mean we are talking about building six city ships, three DN-1103's, disrupter satellites, trying to befriend an alien species that nearly wiped us out, and also go find the Furlings," asked Davis.

"You left off the part about fighting basically gods again," replied Caldwell.

"Yeah and that," replied Davis.

"Things are a mess right now Col. Davis. Yes, it's going to be chaotic. We are going to be trying many things. Realize we have the most formidable enemy we have encountered coming for us. These guys make the Ori, look like Girl Scouts. You never faced the Ori, directly, they came at you through other means. Which is what the Old Ones have done up until now. When you wiped out the Ori, things changed. When you unlocked the ability to generate power like you have, they changed further. Mark my words here, we need to do everything that we can. Commander O'Neill is correct, we must find anyone we can to help. Five million Jaffa out there with a weapon won't be enough to make a dent, yet one single scientist, could wipe them all out," spoke Hammond.

"Sorry sir, it just seems we are trying to do so much in so little time. I'm worried we are going to miss being ready," replied Davis.

"That is why we are here, to discuss and plan. So we don't make that mistake," replied O'Neill.

"So can we go over what the plan is right now? To make sure we are all on the same page," asked Landry.

"Number one, Dr. Simpson will construct and deploy out the Hyperspace Disrupter Satellites. Number two, the Asgard will use time dilation fields and nanites to construct six new city ships to be delivered tomorrow. Number three, Col. Carter will take SG-1 and the Nemesis, to P9C-372 to attempt to establish communication with the electronic life found there. Number four, Bra'Tac, will work with Teal'c and Ronon to bring in additional instructors and twenty thousand Jaffa for training. Number five, Commander Caldwell will work with Larrin and accelerate the fighter training, as well as the DN-1103's training. Number six, Commander Landry and Col. Davis will work to increase the food production here in Altera and see to settlements. Number seven Thor will work with identifying planets the Furlings could be on," replied O'Neill.

"That actually makes it a lot clearer and better organized than it seemed," replied Col. Davis.

"Your right, I was a bit lost myself," replied Landry.

"Ok, folks you know what to do. Let's get things going. We will meet back here tomorrow," replied O'Neill.

Thor deactivated the phase shift and everyone exited the room.

Thor immediately returned to Othalla to put things into action.

Caldwell that night was in Pacifica now in orbit around Earth.

"Sir we are detecting six wormholes opening in orbit," cried Jennings.

"That should be our new city ships arriving," replied Caldwell.

Six very unique city ships appeared on the screen. They all had similar characteristics to Atlantis, but slight differences. Caldwell watched as they descended down toward Altera. Six brand new city ships constructed and delivered in less than a day. Time dilation was something new to get used to. The Asgard certainly knew how to use it.

The next morning everyone has gathered in the situation room again, Janus had joined them.

"Everyone report on status from yesterday," ordered O'Neill, "Thor you first."

"We have built the new city ships they have been added to Altera. Their designs are unique, they have much stronger star drive than necessary, each carries considerable more drones than Atlantis," replied Thor.

"Can you not guess? With all seven city ships, Altera can be launched if needed. They were designed in case of a battle that the six outward city ships would act as the primary weapon platform. They would be the target instead of the primary city," replied Hammond.

"You didn't think to tell us before now?" asked O'Neill.

"We have upgraded the drones to the new types that we have developed, along with a few new features as well," replied Thor.

"Better for you to learn that we have to share," replied Hammond.

"Commander Caldwell?" spoke O'Neill.

"Teal'c has identified over two hundred Jaffa that he believes will make excellent fighter pilots. We also have seven Asgard who has requested to join the program as fighter pilots," answered Caldwell.

"They have requested it, they have seen an entertainment video you call Top Wing," replied Thor, "They have studied aerial combat techniques from your database."

"I think you mean Top Gun, good movie," replied O'Neill.

"Larrin is working with all of them, and she said to say thanks for the fighters. I am very much impressed with them and how they are carried around," replied O'Neill.

"Thank you, we put all the advanced technology we could into them," replied Thor.

"Carried around?" asked O'Neill.

Caldwell held up his wrist showing a large bracelet on it, "All I need is an open space with twenty by twenty feet, and press a couple of these buttons on this, and it will materialize out a fighter," replied Caldwell.

"I want one," replied O'Neill.

"We have a different suit for you Commander O'Neill, I will bring it by later," replied Thor.

"Does it fly?" asked O'Neill.

"Yes it does," replied Thor.

"Cool," replied O'Neill grinning.

"Dr. Simpson has started construction of the Hyperspace Disrupter Satellites, she expects to have them ready in a week," replied Caldwell, "The Hades will place them in their location once complete."

"Excellent work," replied O'Neill, "And the assignment for the Nemesis?"

"I'm glad you had discussed this with Col. Carter prior to me speaking to her. Col. Carter has requested that I send Dr. McKay with them to help establish communication with them," replied Caldwell, "Col. Carter is working with Mani on some upgrades to the scanners and shields. They should be ready to leave in two days."

"Master Bra'Tac," replied O'Neill.

"Your Col. Davis has found living quarters around the training area for the Jaffa. They will be arriving over the next few days. I will be joining Teal'c, Ronon, and the other instructors. We have added an additional ten instructors from Jaffa that I know. We have created a modified training regiment where all recruits will be moving through different regimented training areas," replied Bra'Tac.

"Do me a favor make sure we don't send to many to the infirmary," replied O'Neill, "Commander Landry, how is food?"

"Col. Davis working with Captain Voronkova, has accelerated the food production we should be online with food production for one hundred thousand by end of the week," replied Landry.

"Also a large number of American farmers have requested to join us here to help on food production, over ten thousand in total. We may be able to be in a position to export food to other countries. Also, we are looking at exporting these food production techniques here. We could be on the verge of solving hunger across the globe," replied Davis.

"Let's work out a training program, farmers can come here, learn the techniques, then we can return them home with the equipment to get started," replied O'Neill.

"I think we could swing that easily," replied Davis.

"Janus you said you had something you wanted to propose?" asked O'Neill.

"I want to return to Celeste and see if we can reason with Adria. She is the only one who would know the location of Merlin's weapon. If we could study it and learn how it works, it's possible we could use that technology to defeat the old ones," spoke Janus.

"I thought she was in an eternal battle with Morgan Le Fay?" asked O'Neill.

"Only because she is alone without help. I and a few other ascended would tip the battle easily. We could convince her to turn over the device to us," replied Janus.

"Do you really think Adria will tell you where the device is? Or that she has already destroyed it," asked O'Neill.

"I believe she would have kept it, in case she needed it to defend herself from any other ascended being," replied Janus.

"That would make sense," replied Landry.

"What if she tries to use this device on you?" asked O'Neill.

"It's a risk, but the potential gains outweigh the risk," replied Janus.

"Permission granted, but I want you to take along SG-1," replied O'Neill.

"They are on the Nemesis preparing for P9C-372," replied Caldwell.

"How about I take along an additional ten ascended with me," replied Janus, "Any interaction with her will be on our plane, not yours."

"Make it twenty, we need you all back safely," replied O'Neill.

"Thank you," replied Janus.

"General I have a few things from the U.N.," replied Landry.

"I'm sure this is going to be good," replied O'Neill.

"First they have asked to relocate the U.N. here on Altera complete with embassies and everything," spoke Landry.

"They want to be here?" asked O'Neill, "They understand this is going to be ground zero correct?"

"Yes, I've explained this," replied Landry.

"Do we have any facilities even suitable for that?" asked O'Neill.

"Actually Sir, yes we do. It's located in one of the eastern segments. We probably have about five hundred facilities that could be used for embassies, and there is a central hall there to house the U.N.," replied Davis.

"They say they would be more inclined to support Altera if they were here," replied Landry.

"Blackmail?" asked O'Neill.

"Basically sir," replied Landry.

"OK, work it out with Woosley and the council, if they are on board then set them up. They have access to Altera, not Atlantis," replied O'Neill, "Which brings up a point. Any and all scientific work that requires security should be done within Atlantis, while unsecured work can be done in the labs scattered around Altera."

"That's basically how we have been operating," replied Davis.

"Second they have asked about air transportation," replied Landry.

"For getting here?" asked O'Neill.

"Yes and for replacing the current airlines we have around the world," replied Landry, "They have gone so far as to suggest that Altera should be the worldwide hub for travel."

"Don't we have a plan for spreading the transport technology?" asked Caldwell.

"Yes and no. Concerns over misuse have brought that to a stop," replied Davis.

"Let's find someone with a solution to this," replied O'Neill, "Let's send out a request for ideas to all of our scientists. See if someone steps up with something brilliant."

Landry looked around, "Well I have some news from Dr. McKay. He has built a new class of nanites that can make use of miniature time dilation fields. These nanites are being programmed to upgrade and repair Altera. He is building in safety protocols that will have them create a zone to prevent anyone from entering, while within they are using the time dilation fields to accelerate the work. He believes the entire city of Altera can be upgraded to the latest technology in just two weeks."

"Two weeks?" asked O'Neill, "I thought he would have done it faster."

"He is using a less aggressive strategy for them, to prevent any accidents. However he believes we can use this same technology to repair Altera or any of our ships," replied Landry.

"Have him get on that as well. Automated repairs on our ships would be amazing," replied Caldwell.

"Anything else anyone?" asked O'Neill.


	46. P9C-372

Col. Carter was on-board the Nemesis, getting the ship ready for a dangerous mission to P9C-372. Modifications were being made to the shield, to prevent an electronic signal from being read by the systems connected to it. Col. Carter believed the electronic lifeforms would attempt to implant a virus on their shields in the hope of it being read by the ship's systems and being able to enter the computer system. Mani was making the modifications to the shield systems. Dr. McKay was modifying a drone to broadcast out a massive radio signal pulse. If the communication between the M.A.L.P. and Stargate had been disruptive before, this would be devastating. A last-ditch ploy to defend the ship if necessary.

Col. Carter had created modules placed around the ship on the computer systems to be able to isolate them instantly. The crew was the minimum, with SG-1 and Dr. McKay relieving certain personal to reduce the crew to its fifty personnel. Hailey and Jackson were working different ways to attempt communication that did not require radio waves.

"So far we have come up with sending a hyperspace signal, using lights, and finally acoustics like an old modem," explained Hailey.

"I suspect they will find a way to communicate with us, once we arrive," explained Daniel.

"We have to be careful no matter how we make communication," replied Carter, "Everything must be secure with no electronic connection to the ship."

"What additional steps do you need us to take? I've read the report," asked Mitchell.

"Col. Mitchell I need you to figure out what we do if things go bad," replied Carter.

"On it Col. Carter," replied Mitchell.

"What can I do?" asked Vala.

"I'm not really for sure. Any tricks on communication?" asked Carter.

"Well could we not monitor their world for signals, and possibly learn something from them?" asked Vala.

"Not a bad idea we could go in cloaked, maybe they wouldn't detect us. We could pick up some viable intel," replied Carter.

Two hours later, McKay came to the bridge, "The drone is ready, it will generate a radio burst large enough to overwhelm ever radio on Earth."

"Let's hope we don't have to use it," replied Carter.

Mani arrived a few minutes later, "The shield generators can no longer read the shields directly, however you won't be able to monitor the shield strength when that mode is enabled."

"Hopefully we won't have to," replied Carter.

"I've been thinking could they be using Ancient technology? or at least Goa'uld technology for communication?" asked Vala.

"They could be wireless, or using a wired technology to communicate," replied Carter.

The next morning SG-1, Dr. McKay, and Col. Carter were seated around the bridge.

"Anyone have any last minute suggestions, changes to make?" asked Carter.

Everyone remained silent.

"Col. Mitchell activate the Wormhole drive, take us to our arranged coordinates. Remember cloak us first," order Carter.

"3...2...1..." replied Mitchell, activating the Wormhole drive. Instantly they were at the edge of a solar system. What they saw overwhelmed them. Where the sun should be, was instead a blackness.

"Scanners?" asked Carter.

"Scanners are showing no planets, not even an asteroid. We are detecting there is a star there, but it is surrounded by a structure," replied McKay.

"A Dyson Sphere?" asked Mitchell.

"I think so," replied McKay.

"Commander O'Neill was right they have some advanced technology," replied Carter, "OK Cam, take us in."

Mitchel set course to bring them within a million miles of the sphere. As they approached they could tell there were light sources scattered about the surface, but not bright enough to discern anything on the surface.

"Radiation levels?" asked Carter.

"None detected," replied McKay.

"Take us on in," replied Carter.

They moved to within thousand miles. They could see that the structures on the surface stretched as far out as 700 miles.

"Have sensors detected the stargate?" asked Carter.

"The sensors have barely scanned one-tenth of one percent of the surface. We could be here for days scanning this," replied McKay.

"Are scanners picking up any signals of any type?" asked Carter.

"I am detecting nothing," replied McKay.

"We don't see any movement. Everything seems to be static. I think it's all hardwired. Imagine trying to get a signal around this sphere any other way," replied Hailey.

"Daniel, any thoughts on how to communicate with them?" asked Carter.

"I'd start with lights, using binary. It understood binary before," replied Jackson.

"Let's deploy a light array," ordered Carter.

An hour later a light array had been attached to an umbilical arm and lowered below Nemesis. It was protected by the shield and they hoped for a response.

"What's the message?" asked Carter. Everyone turning to Daniel.

"Hi," replied Daniel, "How would you say Hi to someone using only mathematics?"

"SETI developed an actually good way to communicate mathematically. Let me pull it up here," replied Hailey, "Here it is. It's a protocol for the first contact. Steps to explain we use a base 10 mathematics. It begins with simple geometry."

"Let me see that," replied McKay, reviewing the document on his screen.

"Let's get settled in," ordered Carter, "This is going to take some time."

The next day, McKay had called everyone back together.

"We can do this, I've devised a series of messages that will help us to establish a communication with them," replied McKay, "It works by uses a decagon and a series of lights. The should have no trouble understanding our math. Then we can move on more complex things."

"Let's get this over with. Lower the cloak, and start the message, McKay," replied Carter.

"Cloak is down," replied Mitchell.

"Starting the message," replied McKay.

The message began as a series of decagons lighting up each side to indicate a number. It would run through addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division for a hundred numbers.

"Any signs they see us?" asked Carter.

Hailey on sensors, "No indication, nothing has changed."

"Begin an orbit around the sphere," replied Carter.

"Beginning orbit now," replied Mitchell.

Three hours later no response had been detected. Everyone was growing bored on the bridge. Nearly a full circuit had been completed around the sphere. They knew this could take a while. They had discovered nothing, not even detecting the stargate.

"Let's try sending a hyperspace signal," replied Carter, "Encode in the first one thousand prime numbers."

"Yes, sir!" replied Hailey, "Sending the message now."

At that moment an alarm went off.

"Sensors are detecting an extremely large energy build up outside of our shields!" exclaimed Hailey.

"Red Alert!" ordered Carter, just as everything went dark around the ship.

"What happened?" asked Carter.

"We are no longer next to the sphere. Navigation is trying to determine where we are," replied Hailey.

"Let me look at the sensor logs," replied McKay.

Carter looking over McKay's shoulder, "Is that what I think that is?"

Hailey responded, "It can't be can it?"

"They just folded space around us. They just ignored our shields," replied McKay, "We could be anywhere."

"I think that settles it, they are more advanced than we are," replied Vala.

Lights began coming on around the Nemesis. They could now see they were in a large structure. Far larger than the Nemesis. They couldn't see the end of the structures. When a booming voice was heard.

"Identity," came the voice.

"Show them our gate address on the light panel," ordered Carter. McKay rushed to display the gate address.

"Reason," came the voice.

"How do we tell them we come in peace?" asked Carter.

"Show a picture of two humans greeting each other," replied Daniel.

"Try it," replied Carter.

"We are now getting a message over hyperspace," replied Hailey.

"What's it say?" asked Daniel.

"Not Altera," replied Hailey.

"They knew the Ancients?" asked Carter.

"Appears they did," replied Daniel, "We have to be careful in what we say."

Just then an image appeared on the bridge, more of a white silhouette of a human.

"Welcome to Primus," replied the figure.

"You speak our language?" asked Daniel.

"I have been monitoring your language since you arrived," replied the figure, "If you attempt to use the weapon you have brought along I will send your ship into a star."

"We come in peace!" replied Daniel.

"Then why do you have a weapon that you know will cause us severe damage?" asked the figure.

"Our last encounter was a misunderstanding. We never meant to hurt you. The weapon we brought was only for self-defense if we could not get away. We do not want to hurt your people," replied Daniel.

"I understand, but you do not. There are no people, there is I Primus," replied Primus.

"Primus is latin, meaning first. Are you the first of your kind? Are there more like you?" asked Daniel.

"Primus is I, I am Primus, I am all you have seen here," replied Primus.

"Wait you are a single entity? It's just one entity?" asked Carter.

"Yes," replied Primus, "You are not the Altera. Who are you? How do you have their technology?"

"We inherited, as their descendants," replied Daniel.

"You are from Avalon?" asked Primus.

"Yes, that was the Ancient name for where we come from," replied Daniel, "May I ask where you came from?"

"The Altera built Primus. I was their first sentient computer. I was left here when the star here exploded. It created a gravity well. I adapted and built all you see," replied Primus.

"Wait you built a Dyson sphere around a black hole?" asked McKay.

"A gravity well," replied Primus.

"That is incredible, the power you must be collecting must be incredible. How is this structure even able to sustain the gravity at this range?" asked McKay, "How did you get the materials to even build this?"

"Fifty trillion kilojoules of power from the gravity well. I inverted the gravity waves back to the gravity well. I transformed all of the raw material in this system to trinium. Which I used to construct the structures," replied Primus.

"You can control gravity?" asked Hailey.

"Gravity is easy to control, it just requires the waves to be focused and redirected," replied Primus.

"I would love to hear how you do that," replied McKay.

"It will take approximately twenty-five million two hundred fifty-seven thousand four hundred two years to explain, shall I begin now?" asked Primus.

"Wait why will it take that long to explain?" asked McKay

"It took me fifty-seven million nine hundred twenty-two thousand eight hundred fifty-six years to discover it. This would, of course, be a condensed training," replied Primus.

"How old are you?" asked Daniel.

"I am basing time on the cycles of Altera around your star, I am two hundred million five years," replied Primus.

"Is there no one else here in that time?" asked Daniel.

"Amelius created Primus to assist him. He and the other Altera had to leave when the star began to expand and eventually collapse. He had no choice to leave me behind," replied Primus.

"Amelius is who created the Ark of Truth, he was the father of the Stargate. He was one of the Ancients that left Celestes," replied Daniel.

"We have received a few visitors through the stargate, but they do not survive," replied Primus.

"About that, we are sorry for the damage we caused with the radio signals from our M.A.L.P.," replied Daniel.

"You did not send any further signals to damage Primus," replied Primus.

"The entity that you sent back to the stargate to stop us, was that a child of yours?" asked Daniel.

"Primus can have no children. The entity you speak was a defensive algorithm to stop you," replied Primus.

"An algorithm?" asked Carter, "it seemed to be extremely intelligent, even sentient."

"It was designed to mimic Primus, however, it would lack the data storage I possess," replied Primus.

Over the next few days, Daniel led the discussion, getting to know and understand Primus. Haley, Carter, and McKay had many questions, mostly unanswered questions as Primus always gave them far to many years for him to explain to them. In the end, they learned Primus was built by Amelius to assist him in his research. Primus was able to make use of devices left behind to begin to convert his systems into a mobile platform on an abandoned ship of the ancients. He avoided the collapse of the star using this platform and began converting the planetary bodies in the solar system to trinum.

Mitchell took to exercising as it was the only thing that kept Vala away. Vala was extremely bored, quickly learning that Primus had no treasure. Mitchel was hoping he could at least complete his required yearly physical training and have Carter sign off on it for him.

On day three, McKay learned that Primus used the intense gravity of the black hole to fold space, not something they could duplicate. They learned the Dyson sphere was primarily storage banks for data. Primus had spent his millions of years doing nothing but thinking, and every thought was stored. Primus had been designed to be able to generate simulations, adjusting algorithms to achieve different results. Primus had developed additional processors for himself, adding more than a trillion times his original processing capability.

"My original designs I was twice the size of this ship. I was designed as a ship to orbit the star here," replied Primus, "Unlike the ships I designed."

"What ships did you design?" asked McKay.

"Destiny and the Seeder ship fleet," replied Primus.

"You designed Destiny?" asked Daniel.

"Yes," replied Primus.

"Do you know the mission of Destiny?" asked Daniel.

"To discover the source of the pattern in the cosmic background radiation," replied Primus, "To find who or what created it."

"Did you ever figure out the cause?" asked Carter.

"That was not my assignment," replied Primus, "I designed Destiny to solve that issue."

"I've been wondering if the Old ones were aware of this pattern and know it's source. That it could be a guarded secret," replied Daniel.

"Old Ones?" asked Primus.

"Beings on another plane, where the Altera ascended to. There were beings far older than them, some that were native to that plane of existence. We refer to them as the old ones," explained Daniel.

Primus sat quietly for a moment, "Yes the seventeenth dimension. Those being there are far younger than the source of the pattern. My observations of the native species of that plane determined they were between five and ten billion years old. The source of the pattern would be twenty-two billion years old."

"How can that be, the universe is only thirteen point seven billion years old?" asked McKay.

"No my observations of the stars, distant galaxies and calculating the celestial mechanics, this cycle of the universe is twenty-two billion years old," replied Primus, "I was looking forward to explaining that to Amelius."

"Wait you can observe the ascended beings on their own plane?" asked Carter.

"Yes it is a simple matter to shift to the seventeenth dimension and observe them," replied Primus.

"Can you communicate with them?" asked Daniel.

"No, in my observations of them, they do not seem to detect my presence," replied Primus.

"This could be a huge help to us if there was a way for us to observe their dimension. Is this something you would consider sharing?" asked Carter.

"It would take approximately thirty-seven of your days to explain to you this technology," replied Primus.

"Wait you said this cycle of the universe. What did you mean?" asked Haley.

"The universe goes through expansion and compression. Currently, the universe is expanding, when the energy driving that expansion is exhausted the universe will begin to compress. Once all matter in the universe compress to a single entity it will trigger another expansion," replied Primus.

"Our observations show that the expansion isn't slowing down but speeding up. The shift in the red light spectrum shows this," replied Haley.

Primus considered her statement, "The shift you are detecting in the red light spectrum isn't due to acceleration, but due to a change in the wavelength of red light. The red light your detecting from far away galaxies is from billions of years ago when the wavelength was much larger. While here you see the current length of the red light. When compression begins the blue light spectrum will begin to lengthen," explained Primus.

"Did he just solve one of our biggest scientific questions?" asked Carter.

"Yes he did," replied McKay.

Mitchell and Vala were standing in the hallway listening to this conversation.

"I think we are going to be here for a really long time," spoke Vala.

"It sure is looking like it. Look at them, they are like vultures circling their prey," replied Mitchell.

"Not sure what a vulture is, but they are circling him," replied Vala.

"I can't do this for a month," replied Mitchell.

"I can't do this another day," replied Vala.

"I have an idea, let me talk to Col. Carter," replied Mitchell.

Later that day.

Mitchell called to Carter, "Sam, I have an idea,"

"Sure Cam what is it?" asked Carter.

"Primus seems to have lots of scientific knowledge and willing to share. What if we were to set up a station here, and place the stargate in it. We would station some people here. Our scientists could come and go and work with Primus, without having to have a ship here," suggested Mitchell.

"That is an excellent idea," replied Carter, "The Asgard could probably have us a base here tomorrow. I'll run it by Commander Caldwell."

"Anything to help," replied Mitchell.

"You mean anything to keep from sitting around listening to scientific babble?" asked Carter

"You said that I didn't," replied Mitchell. Carter went on her way to her quarters to contact Caldwell.

"Nice job," replied Vala.

"Thanks, seems like a great idea, to open this resource up to more scientists," replied Mitchell.

Few ideas were fast-tracked as fast as this one was, once it was suggested to Caldwell. O'Neill sent a request out to Thor immediately. Thor would be delivering the station the next day. Time dilation and nanites were amazing for construction. The station would have the shield and defensive capabilities of a city ship, but overall a smaller structure. In addition, the station would be built with radio frequency blocking material, to prevent harm to Primus.

Primus accepted the chance to have the station and begin regularly discussion with scientists.

"The Ascended Dimension viewing technology, more information on this pattern in the background radiation, and lots more data on the makeup of the universe," replied Carter.

Thor responded, "I believe a number of Asgard scientists will want to discuss details with him on various subjects as well."

"I wonder if Amelius ever imagined his technology being used over two hundred million years later?" asked Daniel.

"It really is a testament to his genius," replied McKay.

"Prime Station is now online. Personal from Altera are arriving," replied Thor.

"I'll be staying here at the station, to learn this dimension viewing technology," replied McKay, "At least now I can home to Jennifer at night."


	47. Celestis

The Nemesis was at P9C-372 establishing relations with that planet. Initial reports indicated success, and O'Neill was excited to hear that good news. O'Neill was in the gateroom waiting on Janus and his other ascended troop to send off to Celestis. Hammond had volunteered to go, O'Neill wanted to make sure Janus understood Hammond would be in charge.

Janus, Hammond and another dozen ascended appeared in the gateroom. However, it wasn't Janus or Hammond that caught O'Neill's eye.

"Aren't you supposed to fighting Anubis?" asked O'Neill.

"Thanks to your friends here, Anubis, won't be a problem anymore," replied Oma Desala.

"I'll take him off my Christmas Card list," replied O'Neill, "So what happened to him?"

"I thought it would be a good exercise for us to practice taking down an ascended," replied Hammond.

"I thought Anubis would make an excellent practice dummy," replied Janus.

"So Anubis is dead?" asked O'Neill

"Relatively speaking, yes he is dead," replied Hammond, "He will not be coming back."

"Well then, when you get back the first round is on me," replied O'Neill.

"Are we ready for Celestis?" asked Hammond.

"First thing, General Hammond is in charge. What he says goes. Understand?" asked O'Neill.

"Yes, Commander O'Neill. He is the military mind here," replied Janus.

"There are fourteen of you and all better return. If Adira can be reasoned with good, if not, destroy her and bring back Morgan Le Fay," order O'Neill, "We will dial the gate for Celestis in two hours for you to return."

"Understood Commander!" replied Hammon.

Harriman dialed up the gate address for Celestis. Hammond leads the ascended group through the gate. Once on the other side, they all disappeared and excelled in the Flames of Enlightenment. They could see the energy stream that was the battle between Adira and Morgan Le Fey. They encircled the two, and it took only a minimal blast of energy at the two, to bring their battle to an end.

"Greetings Morgan," spoke Janus.

"It is a surprise to see you, Janus," replied Morgan, "Has the day we have worried about finally come?"

"The Old Ones are prepared to wage direct war. We need you," replied Janus, turning toward Adira, "However we don't need you."

"Wait, what harm can I do?" asked Adira.

"I will give you one chance and one chance only. Tell us where the weapon Moros created is located, and we will see about sparing your life," replied Hammond.

"So I have a bargaining chip," replied Adira, "I will give you the weapon you seek if you give me the Daniel Jackson."

"I'm tempted to that deal because Commander O'Neill would use you as target practice," replied Hammond.

"They couldn't hurt me, I am ascended," replied Adira.

"Things have changed Adira. They have destroyed an Old One already. Their weapons are far more formidable than when you encountered them," replied Janus.

"Here is the deal we will give you. Tell us where the weapon is, once we have it, we will let you live. We will descend you to a human form. You won't have your powers. You will be given the chance to live here on Celestis," replied Hammond.

Adira was watching around the group, looking for a weak spot, if she could get outside of this group, she would have a chance to escape, just a thought is all she needed. There it was the one called Hammond let slip a moment contemplation. Adira sent a blast of energy at Hammond and attempted to break the circle where he was. She never expected a short red haired ascended being to materialize behind Hammond. Fraiser sent her own blast of energy right back at Adira throwing her to the ground.

Janus didn't hesitate, "Destroy her!"

All the remaining ancients were drawing power for a single powerful energy burst.

"Wait it's on the Ori ship in orbit, it's cloaked," shouted Adira.

"Too late!" replied Morgan.

A blast of energy rolled from each Ascended striking Adira directly. She wreathed in pain. Her energy force began to falter, as it was shredded. A defiant scream could be heard from her. She used all of her energy to hold herself together, but in the end to no avail. All that was left was like a whiff of smoke that quickly faded, and Adira was no more.

"Shall we find this Ori ship?" asked Janus.

"Yes let's do that," replied Hammond, "Where did you come from?"

"You think I'm going to let you out of my sight? No sir, your mine and I intend to keep you," replied Fraiser, kissing Hammond on the cheek. Morgan and Oma both smiled, as the other ascended quickly moved toward orbit to find the ship.

"I am going to speak to the Doci, see if we can establish better ties with the people here in the Ori Galaxy. Janus finds that weapon. You have one hour fifty-nine minutes and fifty-eight seconds before they open the gate for us," ordered Hammond.

Janus and the other ascended took to the orbit of the planet. It took a little while to find the ship, it was cloaked and behind a moon. They found the ship to be entirely empty. There right where Jackson had left the device it was still resting. Janus searched for any indication the device was still active or trapped. He could find no indications.

"I think we should take the ship back through the supergate to the Milky Way, so the Alliance would have the Ori ship, I am confident there is technology here they could use, and the weapon," replied Janus.

"Isn't the supergate near the edge of the galaxy where the Old Ones are gathering?" asked Oma.

"You are right on that point, this could be too valuable of a target for them to ignore," replied Janus.

"Let's wait for Hammond to see what his thoughts are," replied Oma.

Meanwhile down on Celestis.

"Doci, I am here representing the people of the Milky Way, the humans you were at war with," replied Hammond.

"I know who you are," replied Doci.

"I would like to propose we establish better relations, now that the war has come to an end. Tomin has become the leader here among your people. I would like to propose that a representative from my world meet with you and Tomin to begin formal peace talks," replied Hammond.

"That would be acceptable. What are your demands?" asked Doci.

"Demands? Peace," replied Hammond.

"Peace? After all, we did?" asked Doci.

"We are not here to be vindictive," replied Hammond, "That is not our way. We only want to become friends."

"That would be agreeable," replied Doci.

"Then send for Tomin, I will return for formal discussions," replied Hammond, as he left heading for the ship the others had located.

Hammond arrived at the ship, found everyone staring at the device.

"So this is the device we fear and admire?" asked Hammond.

"Yes, this is it. It is a very intriguing design. Moros seems to have made is overly complicated to prevent the Ori, from being able to quickly disable it," replied Janus.

"Did he not agree with you all that the Old Ones would one day become a problem?" asked Hammond.

"He did, which is all the more intriguing. Why he didn't leave us something of instructions for this. Instead, he created a single instance of it," replied Janus.

Morgan contemplating something, "Well maybe he didn't intend to be in suspension for as many years as he was. However, I suspect Moros may have left a clue for us. He used a device to phase shift to do his research. Could he have left a clue in there?"

"Worth investigating," replied Janus.

"Janus was thinking we should take this ship and device back through the super gate and return it all to Earth. However, the supergate is near the edge of the galaxy where the Old Ones are gathering. What are your thoughts Hammond?" asked Oma.

"I think Morgan and Janus should head back when the gate is reopened and immediately investigate the notes Moros left behind. You have Commander O'Neill, send the Hades here, to transport this Ori ship back to Earth. Oma and I will head back down to meet with the Doci, and Tomin to discuss an alliance," replied Hammond.

"I'll go with you as well," replied Fraiser.

"Napoleon I didn't think for a second you would do otherwise," replied Hammond.

"Napolean? You're hanging out with O'Neill too much," replied Fraiser.

Nearly two hours later the stargate on Celestis activated for a reverse wormhole. Janus and Morgan returned to Atlantis. They informed Commander O'Neill of the results and requested the Hades to be dispatched to Celestis to retrieve the entire Ori ship. They went off to Daniel's lab where the device was still located.

Hammond, Fraiser, and Oma returned to Celestis, to meet with the Doci and Tomin.

"General Hammond?" asked Tomin.

"Formerly yes," replied Hammond.

"General Landry mentioned you. Seemed to speak highly of you," replied Tomin.

"Now Commander Landry is essentially my boss," replied Hammond, "I think very highly of him."

"Let me get this straight, the Ascended in your galaxy, are working for the Stargate Command there now?" asked Tomin.

"It's a bit more complicated than that," replied Hammond.

"There is an alliance of races now that run things. Commander O'Neill is in charge," spoke Hammond.

"Know of him," replied Tomin.

"Commander Landry and Commander Caldwell are under him. Both in charge of different aspects. Our planet now knows about the Stargate and the races we have met," replied Hammond.

"That is a change," replied Tomin, "How id Vala?"

"I wondered when you would ask about her. She is doing well. She is with Daniel Jackson," replied Fraiser.

"I expected that, but I am glad she is doing well," replied Tomin.

"We would like to welcome both of you to come to Atlantis, and meet with the council. I believe we can find it beneficial to both of our galaxies," replied Hammond.

"What is occurring that has brought together so many races?" asked the Doci.

"Friendship is how we have come together. I won't lie to you. We are at war. There are ascended beings that are far older the Ori, or the Ancients. We call them the Old Ones. They fear us and are coming for us. Every human in the galaxy is in danger," replied Hammond.

"I remember the Ori discussing the Old Ones. It was never good, but I never understood who or what they were, as I was blinded," replied Doci.

"Is there friendship among the people for us, after what we have done?" asked Tomin.

"There will be those who won't trust you. Those who will be against you even. You can't change minds till they have had a chance to learn you," replied Hammond.

"Trust is built between people," replied Oma.

"Very well, I am game to return with you," replied Tomin.

"Will my presence disturb the efforts?" asked Doci.

"Yes it will, but that needs to be done." replied Hammond, "Oma here will be with you, the entire time. Watching you, and keeping you safe, as well as to reassure others you mean no harm."

"Then let us be on our way," replied Doci.

Hammond and Fraiser swept up the Doci and Tomin. Taking them to the Ori ship in orbit. Hades arrived about an hour later. Coupling hooks connected the two crafts, and a quick wormhole jump back to Earth. The Ori ship was taken to Pacifica in orbit where it would be examined and taken apart for any advanced technology.

Tomin and the Doci were led to a conference room where Thor, Freya, Bra'tac, Lya, Hammond filling in for Janus, and Woosley. They would be in a conference for many hours, as they discussed the issues they faced. Breaks were arranged and quarters were arranged for them to rest in. A tour of Atlantis, and Col. Sheppard provided a flyover of Altera. Tomin and Doci were introduced to the Tollan, they were still trying to find there place.

Janus had spoken to O'Neill that Hammond would be better suited to have his position on the council.

Tomin and Doci had entered the Council chambers. They appeared to still be meeting with the Tollans.

"Thank you for all the information you have provided regarding the Old Ones," spoke Thor.

"I once again wish to convey my apologies to you and the people of Stargate Command," spoke Narim, "I have spoken at great length to the remaining seven Tollans. They understand that I was under the influence of a Goa'uld. The statements I made against the people of this planet were false. They have let go of their ill feelings."

"That is excellent news Narim. I believe the council would like to learn what is the intention of your people now?" asked Lya.

Narim shook, "Our homeworld is destroyed. There are only eight of us remaining. We have nowhere to go. We are lost."

"Narim you have known me from the beginning, once again we offer you a home for your people. Here at Atlantis. No longer do I think you will find our people technologically inferior. In fact, you may find we have progressed in some areas ahead of the Tollans," spoke Hammond.

"You would offer us a place here, after what I have caused?" asked Narim.

"No place this universe, can you find an audience with a greater understanding of the evils a Goa'uld can do," spoke Bra'tac.

"I will speak to the others, I believe they will agree to this," replied Narim.

"Excellent the Tollans have always and will always have friends here," replied Hammond.

"Now we must turn our attention to those people in the Ori galaxy," replied Freya.

Narim bowed slightly to Tomin and the Doci as he left the council chambers.

"Was that a show for us?" asked Tomin.

"No, it was something that has taken far to long for them to come to terms with," replied Freya.

"We have shown you great hospitality over the past couple of days. We have shown you how things have changed since our last meeting. It is our wish that the people of the Ori galaxy feel they have a place in our great Alliance," spoke Woosley.

"Exactly what are you offering?" asked Tomin.

"Friendship, and knowledge," replied Hammond.

"Friendship we have. We owe your people a great debt and our friendship," replied Tomin, "Knowledge what can we offer you?"

"Many things, but it is also what we can offer you. I believe many of your people would like to advance in the sciences. We can offer them instruction in those fields. New medicines to help you. We are willing to share much of our technology with you. You would be able to send people here to study and for those interested to join our forces as well," replied Woosley.

"So you want soldiers?" asked Tomin.

"We are now entrusted to protect multiple galaxies. The forces to do so are needed. We are not asking you to send soldiers. Those who wish to do so, may, however, there is no requirement," replied Woosley.

"Tomin you are familiar with my people. We are warriors, none were forced to come here. Over twenty thousand have volunteered. I have some that get on their knees begging me. They are warriors at heart, they come here to learn new ways to fight. In fact, I now have twenty-seven Jaffa that wishes to come and study medicine, because healing is their heart. It took much convincing for my people to understand we wouldn't be serving a new master, but part of a new community," spoke Bra'tac.

"You offer us your protection?" asked Doci.

"Yes, one of the things we would like to do eventually is to place a city ship similar to Atlantis in the Ori galaxy. It would be our base of operations. A place for your people to work with us, and travel not just here, but around the universe," answered Hammond, "We would station one or two of our ships there, to provide support as needed."

"We already have a city ship," stated the Doci. All eyes in the chamber turned to him.

"We have a city ship?" asked Tomin.

"Not as grand as Atlantis. Celestis is a ship. It has a control chair that controls it. However it has been dormant for thousands of years," replied Doci.

"I did not know that," replied Tomin.

"We would be happy to work with you on learning what it offers," replied Hammond.

"I don't know if I can say yes for everyone. Your terms are agreeable to me. However I would like to see more of the workings here before I return to my people and discuss this with them,' replied Tomin.

"How would I, or the priors fit in here?" asked Doci.

"We would have to ask that you limit the use of your powers here. If any wanted to join our forces then we would be working with them to integrate with their strengths. At this point we would not use the inhibitor unless it was to become necessary," replied Freya.

"Let us have more time then to learn about you and the people here," replied Tomin.

"Very well, please let us know when you wish to return home, or if you have any further questions," replied Lya.

Tomin and the Doci left the chamber then.

"I am pleased the Tollan have decided to stay here," replied Lya.

"I believe they will be an excellent addition to our team," replied Bra'tac.

"If the Ori joins us, then we will have another galaxy we need to protect," replied Woosley.

"Yes we already need to establish bases in Pegasus, and Old Othalla to monitor those galaxies," replied Thor.

"I find this revelation that Celestis is a city ship very interesting. I believe Janus won't want to wait to study it," replied Hammond.

"Let us discuss the proposal on the wraith," spoke Bra'tac.

"For the record, I am against it," replied Woosley.

"If we can remove their life draining ability, they would be capable of integrating into our society. They are very skilled warriors and scientist from what I have learned," spoke Lya.

"They can not be trusted," replied Woosley, "I have no problem treating them. Dr. Keller and Dr. Beckett believe they have perfected the process, fine give it to them. However, integrating them I do not agree with."

"For now let's table the discussion," replied Freya.

"We need to discuss the expansion of Midway station. Dr. McKay had discussed the practicality of expanding it. Currently, it's central to the Milky Way, and Pegasus. However it also in a prime location to Cetus, Aquarius, and Andromeda should we decide to explore those galaxies," spoke Woosley.

"Might I suggest building a station similar to Pacifica. Capable of the large jumps and a point to which to monitor all galaxies in general," replied Bra'Tac.

"I agree with Master Bra'Tac as this would be a wise decision," replied Hammond.

"We have the materials to easily build many more stations and ships. I will send work to put together a design and begin production," replied Thor, "Now I need to leave to speak with Commander O'Neill. He requested a meeting for this time."

Thor called Avidan and beamed to O'Neill's office.

"Greeting Commander," spoke Thor.

"Thor buddy, Col. Carter has sent back word requesting a science station be built and delivered to P9C-372. Apparently, things are going well, and they wish to set up a permanent station there to speak and study with this Primus," spoke O'Neill.

"We do have a design ready for a science-based station. This will take a few days to construct. We will have a station ready as soon as possible. I assume it will need to have defensive capabilities as well?" asked Thor.

"Yes," replied O'Neill.

Tomin spent the next couple of days, actually training with Teal'c. He learned many new fighting techniques, that the humans and Jaffa were bringing together. He also got to know several recruits. Doci, spent some time with Dr. Lee and Dr. Miller, finding out about some of the sciences that he was interested in. Whether the people of the Ori, accepted the offer, or not, he felt he would. A chance to study and learn these sciences greatly interested him. Finally, on the fourth day, they felt they knew what they needed and returned home.


	48. Museum

Jackson was happy to be back on Earth. He would be making trips to visit Primus as he was able, however, the scientists needed to be working with him to learn how to peer into the Ascended Plane. Gen. Landry made a stop by Jackson's office.

"How are things out here Dr. Jackson?" asked Landry.

"Amazing, the ancients had this museum or their own history. So many details on things that never made it into the Repository of Knowledge. Little details here and there," replied Jackson.

"Excellent! However, this isn't a social call. We need to talk about your department," replied Landry.

"Yes whoever is in charge of it, really needs to get things organized," replied Jackson.

"I certainly agree, so I assume you're going to work on that?" asked Landry.

"Why would I be working on that?" asked Jackson.

"Seriously?" asked Landry.

"Seriously what?" asked Jackson.

"Dr. Jackson, are you trying to pull my chain here? Your the head of the antiquities department for Atlantis Command," replied Landry.

"Did Jack put you up to this?" asked Jackson.

Gen. Landry just sat there looking at Jackson.

"No, seriously I can't be in charge. I don't even know who is in the department," explained Jackson.

"Sarah, Cassie, Nyan, and Thrud for starters. You probably need to see about expanding it. We have a lot of work coming your way," explained Landry.

"How did I become in charge?" asked Jackson.

"Dr. Jackson you were the one who deciphered everything. Our leading expert on the ancients, who do you think would be in charge?" asked Landry.

"Any chance I could get an assistant to take care of things for me? Like you and Commander O'Neill have," asked Jackson.

"Who do you think Walters is?" asked Landry.

"Walter in the gate room?" asked Jackson.

"No David Walters, your assistant," replied Landry.

"Who is that?" asked Jackson.

"He's been your assistant for the past year," replied Landry.

"OK, I will get everyone together and get things organized," replied a confused Jackson.

"Thank you, Dr. Jackson," replied Landry who turned and left. Landry decided O'Neill was right, it was a lot of fun doing that to Jackson. He had already notified Walters to come by to see Jackson on his leaving.

Jackson sat there, trying to remember being put in charge of anything. He could only figure that they assumed he was in charge, maybe. He went to his computer, to email everyone and setup a meeting.

"Good morning sir!" cried Walters as he walked into Jackson's office, "What can I do for you today?"

"Wait your the guy that comes around asking if you can help me. What's your name?" asked Daniel.

"David Walters sir," replied Walters.

"Why don't I know your name?" asked Jackson.

"Your off world so much it's difficult to catch you in your office. When you are in your office, your engrossed studying some ancient writing," replied Walters.

"Yes but why didn't you introduce yourself when you started working for me?" asked Jackson.

"Actually I did sir. But that was the day you discovered the writings on the Ark of Truth. I could have shot you sir, and you would not have noticed," replied Walters, "I have done my best to keep the paperwork from you, and keep you doing what you do best," replied Walters.

"Thank you!" replied Jackson, "Are you the one who organizes things in here when I am gone?"

"Yes sir, I spent many weeks studying how you organize, and I hope I have done it justice," replied Walters.

"Yes you have, keep it up. We need to schedule a department meeting with everyone," replied Jackson.

"Yes sir, it's scheduled for an hour from now. General Landry already briefed me," replied Walters.

"Your basically been running this department for the last year?" asked Jackson.

"It's not very large, and making sure business reports are filed, supplies ordered, Nyan has kept himself busy on research. Sarah and Cassie, added a few new extras, but nothing difficult to handle," replied Walters.

"Keep it up," replied Jackson.

An hour later Jackson found himself in the conference room, Walters had to show him where it was.

"Cassie, Sarah, and Nyan it's good to see you!" shouted Jackson.

"See I told you he would remember our names," replied Cassie.

"Look I know I've been focused and Walters here has been running things, but it's been a busy year," replied Jackson.

"Told you he would say it was busy," replied Gardner.

"You must be Thrud?" asked Daniel.

"Yes Dr. Jackson it is an honor to meet you. My father has told me much about you. I look forward to working with you," replied Thrud.

"Shall we get started?" asked Walters.

"Yes let's do that," replied Jackson, looking a bit confused on where to start.

"Shall I start at the top of the agenda sir?" asked Walters.

"That is a great idea!" replied Jackson.

"First thing is the translation tablets, that Sarah and Cassie have conceived. We have a working prototype. SG-5 has been testing it out on missions. Nyan has done follow up quality control testing and it's working well," replied Walters.

"A translation tablet?" asked Jackson.

Cassie giggled, "It's a tablet with a camera it can record writing, then detect the writing, and searches it's database for the translation. It's meant to help teams in the field, identify important text from less important text. It records all the scans, and once back here at Atlantis, uploads it to the computers. Allowing us to review the translations and determine if we need to further investigate the site. It currently contains over two hundred ancients languages, including Goa'uld, Ancient and Asgard. Rest of the languages you have discovered off world that we have translated, along with other ancient languages from here on Earth," replied Cassie.

"That's a great idea," replied Jackson.

"I have been testing the translations brought back by SG-5 and it has been over 97% accurate. Also scanning the exihibits here at the museum it has been over 99% accurate," replied Nyan.

"We need your approval for the device to be released to all of the SG and PJ teams," replied Walters.

"You all are sure on it?" asked Jackson

"Yes Dr. Jackson, it has enabled us to shift through your entire backlog of translations the past four months," replied Gardner.

"My entire backlog?" asked Jackson.

"Yes, we have identified the ones that need further research. Some have been sent to Dr. McKay's team for technological review," replied Cassie.

"This should be integrated into the mobile suits that Hlin is developing. This could be added to the optics," replied Thrud.

"Are we putting ourselves out of a job?" asked Nyan.

"No they need us to help put context to these writings," replied Gardner.

"Is there anything else?" asked Jackson.

"We need to discuss the lab rooms for everyone," informed Walters.

"Your not going to make us move labs again are you?" asked Cassie.

"Well Dr. Jackson must sign off on everyone's offices," replied Walters.

"Is everyone happy where they are at? or need something?" asked Jackson.

"Don't you even think about touching my office," replied Gardner.

"Nor mine, but I could use access to the Repository of Knowledge," spoke Cassie.

"I think we all could," replied Nyan.

"What you all don't have access?" asked Jackson.

"Only you do. You would need to request access from Col. Davis for their terminals," replied Walters.

"David, can you see to that?" asked Jackson.

"Will take care of that immediately sir," replied Walters.

"Anything else?" asked Jackson.

"Their is the matter of the museum. A number of people are asking about visiting it," replied Walters.

"Really?" asked Jackson.

"Yes, in fact Ms. Wray has asked about it being added as 'toursit' stop," replied Walters.

"A tourist stop? No not going to happen," replied Jackson.

"Actually Commander O'Neill, proposed it sir," replied Walters.

"What? I will talk to Jack, we need to study what is here," replied Jackson.

"Dr. Jackson I believe you maybe missing the bigger picture. Commander O'Neill, is looking to make Atlantis Command more welcoming and shift the negative reactions toward a more positive one around your world," replied Thrud.

"That makes sense," replied Jackson, "Nyan your reviewing all the exhibits?"

"Yes I expect to be done, in another week maybe two," replied Nyan.

"David, work with Ms. Wray to find a way to make this a tourist location," replied Jackson.

"Yes sir," replied Walters.

"Should we continue to run requestions through David?" asked Cassie.

"Yes I think that would be a good idea," replied Jackson.

Jackson went for a walk after the meeting. He had not had a chance to explore Altera very much. He was walking down a walkway seeing what appeared to be stores, restaurants, and offices of various sorts. He was seeing the ancients where not that dissimilar to humans here in the twenty first century. He could see transporters every so often. He found it so amazing how this all had survived for so long undisturbed and hidden. He began to picture him and Vala living out here, walking where the ancients had walked. Life was changing and it was going to be an amazing, if they could settle this dispute with the Old Ones.

Suddenly from his right, he noticed things were slightly changing. There was a round shimmer, that was blur. All around this shimmer were signs that said "Warning Time Dilation Field". Where the field had previously been he noticed that the material had been updated, shiny like new. He had heard Dr. McKay had come up with this, but had not seen one of these in person yet. He watched as it slipped through a restaurant. It was replaced with all new conduit, and new controls. He wondered what would be next.

Back at the museum, Nyan was examining another exhibit. This one showed the construction of Dakara. He watched it's construction from the ground up. He noticed a container, opening it contained plans for something. He began to look through these plans. Quickly he realized these were the designs for the Dakara Superweapon.

Nyan, ran immediately to Walters office. Walters wasted no time calling Commander O'Neill, and Dr. Jackson to come see him immediately.

"These are the plans for the Dakara Superweapon. The device that can create or destroy all life in a galaxy?" asked O'Neill.

"It appears to be Jack," replied Jackson.

"They were just in a container in the the Dakara exhibit," replied Nyan.

"See I don't get that. The Ancients left plans like this laying around in a museum?" asked O'Neill.

"It seems that way," replied Nyan.

"First thing, no one gets access to that museum, until every inch of it has been searched. If they have this laying around what else have they," ordered O'Neill.

"Yes sir. Might I suggest we will need additional forces to help in this search," spoke Walters.

"Col. Davis will give you whatever resources you need," replied O'Neill.

"Something about this seems familiar to me," spoke Jackson.

"Yeah it's the Dakara superweapon, you've seen it before," replied O'Neill.

"Jack we should destroy these. This is far too dangerous," spoke Jackson.

"I agree Daniel. This is too much power for anyone. Even the ancients in my opinion," replied O'Neill.

Janus appeared then in the room, "Commander O'Neill, you requested I come..." As his voice stopped. He began studying the plans.

"Janus you see something?" asked Jackson.

"Where did you get these? This frequency modulator is identical to the weapon you created against the Ori," replied Janus, "These are more primitive plans for the Ori weapon."

"Wait you mean the Dakara superweapon is the same as the Ori Weapon?" asked O'Neill.

"Wait the Ori Weapon, worked across the entire galaxy, this one has to use the stargates," replied Jackson.

"This Dakara superweapon, as you call it, is a primitive device. It was built when the Alterans first arrived in this galaxy, millions of years ago. Moros built a more modern version that was based on newer technology but the basic science is the same," replied Janus.

"Your saying that Daniel here, built a more powerful version of the Dakara Superweapon and used it against the Ori?" asked O'Neill.

"We have a device that can wipe out life in this galaxy?" asked Jackson.

"No it can't. The power supply for it is exhausted. Looking at these plans, I can tell Moros built some safety features in. His device is limited in the frequency it can create. That prohibits most of it's destructive abilities," replied Janus.

"I say we need to destroy these plans, and the Ori Weapon," replied Daniel.

"Janus, I'm not certain I disagree with Daniel. This is too much power," replied O'Neill.

"Commander O'Neill, and Dr. Jackson, I respect your opinion, and certainly with your experience with Anubis I understand," spoke Janus, "While the Ori Weapon can effect an extremely large radius of space, it is limited in what it can do. I am probably the only being that can understand this now. I'm not proposing that we create the Dakara Weapon again. I need these plans to understand the Ori Weapon. Then destroy these plans. Allow me to study the Ori Weapon, and create weapons we can use against the Old Ones. Not the Ori Weapon again."

"These plans can not fall into the wrong hands," spoke O'Neill.

"Jack you swear we are not going to build the super weapon?" asked Jackson.

"Daniel, I wanted the weapon on Dakara destroyed. I do not want this weapon any where. If Janus is able to study the Ori Weapon, and find a way to make weapons we can use then yes I will support that. It dosen't do us any good to have a million troops with weapons that can't fight them," replied O'Neill, "Before we do this, I need to know that we can keep these plans safe."

"First Dr. Jackson I agree with you no galaxy wide weapons of any sort, I can't run that fast. Second Commander O'Neill I think your idea is sound. We will destroy these as soon as I am done," replied Janus.

Nyan fainted.

"What's wrong with him?" asked O'Neill.

"I think he's nervous and excited over the implications of what he found," replied Walters.

"That's why he isn't in the field like Daniel," replied O'Neill.

"I have an idea on how to keep it safe," spoke Janus, "I'm going to need Thor's help. Commander O'Neill, will you take these plans for the moment. Assign as many guards to yourself as you like, I will have Hammond assign several Ascended to guard you as well."

O'Neill found himself surrounded by Hammond and other twelve ascended guards. While they did not know what was going on the level of excitement in Janus told them volumes. Hammond wasted no time calling and having assigned SG-1, SG-2, SG-3, and SG-4 to protect O'Neill. Mitchell was organizing everyone. Jackson would only tell him it was of immense importance to protect O'Neill. O'Neill assigned SG-5 to guard Nyan, and SG-7 to guard Walters, he was giving no chance for a slip of the tongue. Both men were asked to remain in their quarters till everything was secure.

Janus was working with Thor, who asked for Manni and Sol to join them. Janus's Lab would be permanently phased shifted. That was the easy part, modifying the hallway leading to Janus's lab, to act as a vault door and phase transition was the difficult part. Only Thor, O'Neill, and himself would have access to transition. The Ori weapon and the plans for the Dakara Superweapon would be kept in his phase shifted lab.

Loki at the request of O'Neill and Janus was working with Walters and Nyan to erase their memory of this event. Jackson's mind was well to blocked to prevent this kind of tampering. It took three days for Thor, Manni, Sol, and Janus to complete their work. Jackson, Hammond, and Loki were all asked to try to enter the chamber with no luck. Sol and Manni tried several method to gain entry with no luck. They had built their phased vault door to securely.

O'Neill, was excited as anyone when he was able to walk in and lay down the plans to the Dakara superweapon, three days of being constantly guarded wore on him. Janus brought in the Ori weapon. Thor remained watching.

"I believe this is as secure of a room as we can create. Also I believe this is the wisest course of action, concering these plans and the power of these weapons," spoke Thor.

"You will destroy all of this, if anyone besides the three of us enters this room?" asked O'Neill.

"Yes, everything will be destroyed. I will not let this fall into the wrong hands," replied Janus.

"Do not let me down," replied O'Neill.

"I am confident in the intentions of Janus," interjected Thor.

"Next time I see you, I will have new ship weapons and handheld weapons for you," smiled Janus.

With that Thor and O'Neill exited the lab. Vala was making every attempt to get Jackson to tell her what was going on.

"Vala, this is one thing I can not tell you. If Jack and I could we would wipe this from our memories," grimaced Jackson.

"Daniel I thought I meant something to you. I thought we had trust," dejected Vala.

"Sweetie, don't try that crap with me. I know your tactics too well," grinned Jackson.

"Please tell me! Please please please!" exclaimed Vala.

Jackson taking her hands, "I would love too. Once you knew what it was you would wish I didn't. It's the most dangerous thing we have ever known. I event asked Loki if he could wipe it from my mind, but Moros did too much to my mind to be able to do that."

"Well is our vacation still on?" asked Vala.

"Yes a week in Hawaii, starting in an hour," smiled Jackson.

An hour later Jackson and Vala beamed into a base in Oahu. A rental car was waiting for them. They would be spending the week in WaiKiki. Daniel had special plans for this vacation. As he glanced at the box in his pocket.

Later that night, O'Neill sat on his balcony from his quarters, watching the stars and drinking a beer. He wasn't used to seeing the southern hemisphere constellations. He had spent considerable time studying these constellations. He saw a flash of light behind him.

"Welcome home honey," smiled O'Neill.

O'Neill heard the click, then felt the pain, as the bullet penetrated his left shoulder and passed out his chest. O'Neill slid out of his seat onto the floor. Blood was gushing out of the wound. He saw the flash of light as he passed into unconsciousness.


	49. Gunpowder

Jackson and Vala were having an intimate dinner on a rooftop restaurant at the beach in Waikiki. Daniel had dropped a considerable sum to reserve the entire restaurant for tonight. The waiter had just filled their wine glasses. Vala was looking stunning in a blue deep v-neck dress. In the past, Jackson would have been embarrassed by her display. However, she had changed him. He hoped to make her his for the rest of their lives. As Carter had spoken to him, a few months back, do you want to be with her to change her, or do you want to be with her? He realized he liked her "fun" side as he called it. It always kept him on his toes. Plus he had to admit it she was beautiful. He didn't want to change her, not even her begging she did from time to time for things. Jackson knew he was in love. Sha'rae held a special spot in his heart and he would always love her, but he learned he had room in his heart for a second love, Vala Mal Doran.

Vala was glancing around the empty restaurant, "Daniel, I'm not sure this is a good place to eat. Nobody else is here. Maybe we should go someplace else."

"I rented out the entire restaurant," smiled Jackson.

"You did what? Why?" asked Vala.

"So we could have some peace and quiet," smirked Jackson.

Vala grinning, "Peace and quiet, or are you wanting to have your way with me here?"

"For you, that could be arranged," replied Jackson.

Vala astonished, with nothing to say, just looked at Jackson.

Daniel getting up and coming around the table to Vala dropped to one knee, "Vala Mal Doran you make my life so interesting. You came into my life like a hurricane, and every day with you is an adventure. There is nobody I would rather have watching my back out in the field, and there is no one I would rather come home to than you. Will you Vala, marry me?"

Vala, had tears running down her eyes. She was looking deeply into Jackson's eyes. She couldn't find her voice, not even a single syllable. She wanted this moment to last forever. A flash of light then Jackson and Vala found themselves in the Atlantis gate room.

"What's going on? We were in the middle of something!" exclaimed Jackson, putting the ring and box up.

Vala at a loss cleared her eyes quickly.

"Sorry sir, Commander Landry ordered all personal recalled as soon as possible. SG-1 in particular. You're requested to head directly to the medical center," answered Harriman.

"Medical center? What's wrong? Who is hurt?" asked Vala, getting a grip on herself.

Jackson and Vala took off running to the medical center two floors down. Upon entering, Landry, Carter, Mitchell, and Teal'c were sitting in chairs outside of the medical center. Carter was visibly crying, event Teal'c show signs of having previously cried.

"What's going on?" asked Jackson.

Carter getting up and running to Vala who clutched her in a tight hug.

Landry standing up approached Jackson, "Commander O'Neill was shot in the back tonight, it hit his heart. Col. Carter found an intruder in their quarters when she beamed in. Dr. Fraiser, Dr. Keller, Dr. Beckett, and Loki are all in there working on him."

"The new medical bays can patch him up right?" asked Jackson.

"There is so much that even they can do, Dr. Jackson. He is suspended, but the damage to his heart is the worst any of them have seen. We're waiting for an update," answered Landry.

"Who did this?" asked Vala.

"I don't know. I beamed in like usual. I saw Jack laying on the floor blood was everywhere," cried Carter.

"He is going to be OK, Sam," replied Vala.

"Jennifer said he lost almost all of his blood," cried Carter, "After seeing Jack, I heard a noise and I turned toward it. There was a black figure standing there. I was able to take a swing, they blocked it. I noticed they had an infinity tattoo on their left wrist. Then they beamed out."

"How can that be?" asked Jackson.

"Dr. McKay, and Thor are going over every sensor reading and log entry in the database, to determine who and how," replied Landry, "Security is sweeping all personnel on this base to find anyone with a matching tattoo. We are on lockdown. We are recalling everyone off base."

"What can we do?" asked Jackson.

Landry just nodded toward Carter.

"Sam, Jack is going to be ok. He gets himself in some really tight situations and he gets out. This is going to be no different," spoke Jackson, as he wrapped his arms around Carter and Vala. Teal'c came over and did the same.

Hammond appeared, "I have had teams searching every nook and cranny on this base. We have found nothing. Nobody with a matching tattoo."

Jackson looked at Hammond, "The worst case is that you all ascend Jack. He would still be with us and can return to Sam, right?"

"One of the things Jack made Dr. Fraiser and myself swear to, was not to ascend him in situations like this. Too many times he's had things done to him he did not want. We swore an oath to him," replied Hammond.

Jackson asked, "Can't you just heal him?"

"Janet has tried healing him but it has no effect. We are baffled by this. No ancient has seen our healing blocked," replied Hammond.

"How is that possible?" asked Jackson.

"We honestly don't know. He has the best Doctors from three different races in there with the most advanced technology. Let's give them some time," replied Hammond.

Everyone sat down and waited in silence. Another hour passed by. Hailey and Sheppard came into the room. Vala ran out and changed her out of the dress, into something more appropriate.

"Sir we have searched all personnel on this base we can find nobody that matches the description. Everyone even submitted to gunpowder residue tests and nobody came up positive," replied Sheppard.

"I talked to Thor and McKay they were still searching the database for any clues, but were appearing to come up dry," replied Hailey.

Kerry Johnson and Malcolm Barrett came in.

"Commander Landry, we have gone over O'Neill's quarters we have found trace of gunpowder. It was a large caliber gun used by the amount of gunpowder residue," replied Johnson.

"Samantha I'm so sorry. I have all of the alphabets reaching out for contacts for any kinda of terrorist. We're going to interview our friends from H.O.P.E next, but I knew of nothing of any kind of attack like this," replied Barrett.

Just then Dr. Fraiser appeared.

"Janet how is he?" asked Carter, running to Fraiser.

"Sam, he is not good. His heart took a direct hit from a very large caliber bullet. We have placed him in suspended animation. He lost a significant amount of blood. Loki used the nanites and Commander O'Neill's DNA to create a replacement heart for him. His body rejected it in seconds. I have not seen anything like it. Loki is working on a second one as we speak. It will take some time, as it has to be grown, to try an make one more compatible with his system," explained Fraiser.

"Janet I can't lose him," cried Carter.

"Everyone in there is giving it their best. We have not given up, but this isn't going to happen quickly," explained Fraiser. She returned to the medical bay.

Landry spoke up, "Agents Johnson and Barrett, continue with your plan. Interview the prisoners and keep checking your contacts. Col. Sheppard get with Zalenka see if he can run a scan across all of the Altera, heck the planet if he has too, to search for any other gunpowder residue that matches what they found."

Teal'c, Daniel, Vala, Mitchell, and Hailey stayed by Carter's side rest of the night, waiting. Landry's duties kept him called away, making contact with Caldwell, who was searching for any sign of a ship in orbit. Teyla was working with Sheppard, and Zalenka ready to take down anyone anywhere if their scans show something up. Thor came by and assured Carter that Loki was the best doctor the Asgard had, he would do all in his powers.

Sheppard stopped by, "We have scanned the entire city. The only place that matching gunpowder residue could be found was in Commander O'Neill's quarters and in the medical bay."

"Thanks, Col. Sheppard, keep on searching," replied Landry.

The next morning Fraiser came out to report that the last heart replacement had failed as well. Loki was trying to determine the reason. Dr. Kellar came out of the medical bay.

"Jennifer please tell me you have some idea?" asked Carter.

"I'm sorry Sam, I don't know what else to try," replied Keller. Carter embraced Keller in a hug. Keller didn't seem to know fully how to react. Sheppard watched the exchange remember how close the two of them had become when Carter was in charge of the Atlantis Expedition. Then Sheppard caught site of something, a tattoo on Jennifer's wrist.

Sheppard whispered to Daniel, "Get Carter away from Keller for me discretely."

Daniel gave Sheppard a strange look before, "Sam come here, I'm sure Dr. Keller is exhausted."

Carter came over to Daniel. Dr. Keller made ready to leave, when Sheppard made his move, grabbing Dr. Keller by her right arm and pushing her against the wall.

Landry shouted, "Sheppard what are you doing?"

Mitchell jumped up to grab at Sheppard, however, Teal'c blocked him and pointed to Dr. Keller's left wrist with an infinity tattoo.

Mitchell shocked, "What!"

Landry seeing the tattoo, "Dr. Keller tell me this isn't the case?"

Zalenka came running into the room, "Dr. Keller? We picked up a second hit for the gunpowder residue here just outside of the medical bay."

"Someone had to do it! He was going to get us all killed!" shouted Keller.

"Col. Mitchell and Teal'c take her to the brig. Col. Sheppard I need you to detain Dr. McKay until we know if he is involved," ordered Landry.

"Jennifer please tell me something is controlling you?" asked Sheppard.

"O'Neill had to be stopped. Don't you see he was going to kill all of us!" shouted Keller.

Mitchell and Teal'c took Keller to the brig. Sheppard found McKay going over the logs in his lab with Thor.

"Rodney I need you to step away from the computer now and keep your hands visible at all times," ordered Sheppard.

"What's going on?" asked McKay.

Sheppard pulling out his sidearm, "McKay do what I said now."

McKay picking up on the stress in Sheppard's voice put his hands in the air and stepped back. Sheppard led him to the interrogation room.

Back at the medical bay, Loki was investigating why the heart was being rejected so quickly. Once he learned of Dr. Keller's deceit, he investigated her actions throughout the night. He discovered a syringe that contained traces of an unknown drug. Fraiser and Loki began to investigate.

Sheppard returned, "This doesn't make any sense. Why would Dr. Keller shoot Commander O'Neill?"

"That's not the Jennifer I know," replied Carter.

Landry answered, "We will get to the bottom of this. Agents Johnson and Barret will interrogate both of them,"


	50. Interogation

"Welcome Dr. McKay," greeted Barrett.

"Would someone please tell me what is going on?" asked McKay, "Do you think I have something to do with shooting Commander O'Neill?"

"Yes we do!" replied Johnson as she entered. Brody brought in the Za'tarc machine.

"Brody what are you doing with that?" asked McKay.

"He's not allowed to speak to you," replied Barrett. Brody gave McKay a concerned look.

"What is going on?" asked McKay, glancing up he could see Sheppard, Mitchell, Teyla, and Ronon in the observation room.

Brody came around to hook McKay up to the Za'Tarc machine.

"Your not hooking me up to that unless someone tells me what is going on!" exclaimed McKay.

Over the intercom Sheppard, "Rodney let them do their job!"

McKay looking up and taking in Sheppard concerned look.

"Fine do it," exclaimed McKay. Brody had him hooked up quickly and left the room.

"Dr. McKay, did you find any sensor readings indicating how the shooter reached Commander O'Neill's quarters?" asked Barrett.

"No, Thor and I could find nothing in the logs," answered McKay.

"Could someone have removed these entries from database?" asked Barrett.

"Yes, but that is highly unlikely. It would take command level access," replied McKay.

"Do you have command level access?" asked Barrett.

"Yes I do, but I did not remove anything of the sort!" exclaimed McKay.

Barrett watching the Za'tarc machine, "Did you know your wife Dr. Jennifer Keller shot Commander O'Neill?"

"What!" exclaimed McKay.

"Answer the question Dr. McKay!" ordered Barrett. Johnson circled the room.

"Jennifer would never do anything like that!" exclaimed McKay.

"Dr. McKay answer the question, did you know that your wife Dr. Jennifer Keller was going to attempt to kill Commander O'Neill?" asked Barrett.

"Of course not! Jennifer would never do anything like that!" exclaimed McKay.

"Dr. McKay she had already admitted to doing so! Plus she has injected some sort of chemical into Commander O'Neill while pretending to try to heal him, that is preventing a new heart from being accepted!" shouted Johnson, "Did you assist her in any way in making the drug?"

"She admitted to shooting Commander O'Neill?" asked McKay.

"Yes Dr. McKay, please answer the question," replied Barrett.

"Look I know how this works. Let me make this simple for you. I have not helped in the attack on Commander O'Neill, nor have I helped cover up any attack. I had no knowledge of anyone including my wife Jennifer Keller planning an attack. Jennifer would never do such an action. Something must be controlling her. Now let me go and speak to her!" shouted McKay who started removing the the Za'tarc machine.

Sheppard entered the interogation room, "Rodney I'm sorry, but I caught her. She had the Infinity tattoo, and she admitted it. Claiming Commander O'Neill was going to kill all us. I don't want to believe this anymore than you. Dr. Lam is exmaining her for anything that could be controling her. Thor is assisting as well."

"Jennifer doesn't have an infinity tattoo, she only has... nevermind she does not have an infinity tattoo!" exclaimed McKay.

"She does now," replied Sheppard.

"This doesn't make any sense," replied McKay.

"When did you see her last?" asked Sheppard.

"Three days ago, right before I left the Primus base. I was recalled from there, after the shooting," replied McKay.

"Look Rodney, I'm sorry about this, but we had to be sure you weren't involved. We will get to the bottom of it," replied Sheppard.

"I understand, can I see her?" asked McKay.

"Soon as they get done testing her," replied Sheppard.

Meanwhile back at the medical bay. Fraiser had stepped out to speak to Commander Landry and Col. Carter.

Fraiser was explaining, "Loki, Dr. Beckett and myself are in agreement. Dr. Keller injected him with some sort of drug that destroys tissue. It's having an excelerated effect on the new created tissue which is why the tissue is dying so fast. It's having an effect as well on Commander O'Neill's existing tissue as well. We are trying to find a way to reverse this. Whoever created this drug knew exactly what they were doing. For now the best thing we can do is leave Jack suspended. This is preventing the drug from attacking the tissue."

"Thanks Janet," replied Carter, who slumped back down in a chair.

Landry thinking, "Can the nanitties not remove the drug from his system?"

"We have tried that, however we can't detect the drug in his system. We're still investigating fully how this drug works," replied Fraiser.

"Let me know if you need anything," replied Landry.

"I'll keep you all updated," replied Fraiser.

"Why would Jennifer want to do this?" asked Carter.

"Sam, we don't know yet. All we have gotten from her is that he was going to kill us all," replied Landry, "If it makes you feel any better, Dr. McKay was not part of this. He is in shock and disbelief over this as well."

"Then how was she able to beam in undetected?" asked Carter.

"That is another question we are trying to get answered," replied Landry.

Daniel and Vala returned to give Landry a break and sit with Carter while they waited. Landry filled him in on the details.

"So what were you two doing last night so dressed up?" asked Carter, "Please make it a good story, I need something to distract me."

"We were just having a nice dinner," replied Daniel.

"Nice dinner?", exclaimed Vala, "He's being shy. He rented out an entire restaurant to have his way with me on the tables there."

"Yes I rented out the entire restaurant," blushed Daniel.

"Daniel?" asked Carter.

"He had a question to ask me, but I didn't get a chance to answer," replied Vala.

"This isn't the time or place," replied Daniel.

"Daniel Jackson do not make me slap you! If it's what I think it was, do not wait for anything. Life is too short to be with the one," cried Carter.

"Don't worry Samantha, Daniel knows my answer is a yes, and he's not going to get rid of me for a long time," replied Vala.

"Yes?!" exclaimed Daniel.

"You knew it would be," replied Vala.

"Oh congratulations! Jack will be even more upset over getting shot now. We had a bet whether you would have come back from this vacation married or engaged," replied Carter, "Now I win! Engaged!"

"Well if this hadn't happened Jack probably would have won!" replied Daniel.

"Oh no you don't this is going to a huge wedding," replied Vala, "Your not getting out of it that easy!"

"Jack will be so happy," cried Carter.

Throughout the day word spread of their engagement. Little did they know how much money was bet on different outcomes. Nearly everyone on base had some stake in a bet. Fraiser, Beckett and Loki continued their investigation.

Thor came by, "Col. Carter, I am sorry there hasn't been better news. Loki requested I come down and assist. I am on my way in to see if there is anything I can do to help."

"Thank you Thor! I know Jack wouldn't trust anyone more than you," replied Carter.

Thor went in to confer with the doctors. Two hours later, he exited.

"Col. Carter, we have devised a possible solution. We would need your permission and your help for this procedure," spoke Thor.

"What is it?" asked Carter.

"O'Neill's body will not sustain his life any further. Too much tissue has been destroyed, and the nannites can not heal the damage fast enough. I would like to propose that we download Jack's mind into a computer. Create him an entirely new body that we would then download him into," explained Thor.

"You want to download Jack into a computer?" asked Carter.

"Yes, like the time Anubis downloaded my mind into a computer," replied Thor.

"If all of his tissue is contaminated how would you build him a new body?" asked Daniel.

"That is the part we need Col. Carter's help. We need to reach out to his clone," replied Thor.

"Jon O'Neill?" asked Carter.

"Yes we would need a sample of his blood," replied Thor.

"Are you sure there is no other way?" asked Carter.

"Yes we are sure. We do not feel we can wait, we believe the drug is having an effect on the tissue even in suspended animation," replied Thor.

"Do it," replied Carter.

"I'll go talk to Landry, we will have that sample for you as quickly as possible," replied Daniel, who ran off.

Meanwhile McKay was finally able to meet with Keller.

"Jennifer what is going on? Why would you say you shot Commander O'Neill, we both know you wouldn't do that!" exclaimed McKay.

Keller looking up in disgust, "You know nothing about me. O'Neill would have been just the first, if Carter hadn't arrived earlier!"

McKay taken back, "How can you say that? These are our friends!"

"Let's get something straight you were a tool I used to get what I needed. Your lucky I haven't slit your throat while you slept! With all of your constant whining!" replied Keller.

"Jen, what has happened to you? I don't know what, but I will find out!" replied McKay.

"What happened? Easy I came to my senses!" shouted Keller.

McKay slumped out of the room. He turned to Sheppard, Ronon, and Teyla who were standing by.

"That is not the Jennifer we all have known," replied Teyla.

"I don't know what to believe anymore," replied McKay.

"McKay, we are going to find who or what did this to her. They are going to pay dearly for this," spoke Ronon.

"I'm going to talk to Dr. Lam to see what all she covered and to find what she didn't," replied McKay.

Down in the gateroom, Jon O'Neill suddenly found himself beamed into.

"Ok someone tell me what's going on?" asked Jon.

Jackson approached him, "Remember me Jon, Daniel Jackson?"

"Of course I remember you. I have years worth of missions with you in my head! Now tell me what is going on."

"We need a sample of your blood. Jack O'Neill has been shot, and injected with something that is destroying his tissue. We have to create a new body for him." replied Jackson.

"Wait he's dying and needs my blood to create a new clone for him?" asked Jon.

"Yes" replied Jackson.

"Don't you all remember what happened to the Asgard, when they did this?" asked Jon.

"We've perfected the technique," replied Jackson.

"Is that why Thor appeared to be larger than I remember on the T.V.?" asked Jon.

"Yes we were able to restore their DNA," replied Jackson.

"That's awesome. Ok]K you have one my blood on one condition," replied Jon.

"Condition? Jack gave you no conditions on saving your life," replied Jackson.

"I want to join Atlantis Command," replied Jon.

"OH! Yeah we can make that happen," replied Jackson.

"That's right we can make that happen immediately. You won't be an airmen, but you won't be a commander either. How does Major sound?" replied Landry entering the gateroom.

"Full major and we have a deal," replied Jon.

"Great two O'Neills around here, we're in trouble," replied Landry.

Jackson took Jon to the medical bay.

"Sam I am so sorry for what your going through," a remorseful Jon.

Sam looked at him, "Thank you for doing this."

Twenty minutes later Jon came out.

"I spoke with Loki, told him the new body needs to have a few fixes in it," replied Jon.

"Like the knees," replied Carter.

"The knees as everyone knows, also he's going to stop the aging process two years older than you. You two deserve a long life together," replied Jon.

"A young Jack O'Neill?" asked Jackson.

"He already was spry enough for me. But this gives us more time together," replied Carter.

Landry was in the gate room going over the missions for the day.

The gate came to life for an off world activation, "Unscheduled off-world activation!" called Harriman.

"Sir it's Corlan's base ID, lowering the shield," called Harriman.

Stepping through the gate was Jennifer Keller, obviously a little rugged, like she hadn't slept in three days.

"Security seize her now!" shouted Landry. Five sargents and one lieutenant stepped forward with weapons drawn.

"What's going on? Why are you pointing those guns at me?" asked a scared Keller.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I think this is a good spot for me to take a short break while I review over the previous 50 chapters, making updates and corrections. Do not worry the story is far from being over. Lots of cool twists to look forward to!


	51. Download

Dr. Keller found herself in an interrogation room, she could see McKay pacing in front of the observation room. Sheppard and Ronon were trying to calm him down. Dr. Fraiser had already come to the room and collected a blood sample. She was at a loss for what was going on. Now she was in interrogation with a Za'tarc machine attached to her. Agent Barrett was sitting across from her.

"Dr. Keller can you tell me where you have been, and what you have been doing for the past three days?" asked Barrett.

"We received a request for medical help, a woman was on Corlan was in labor and having difficulty with the birth. They were not able to bring her here. So I went to her. It was an extremely difficult birth, took her 39 hours, and I stayed there for another day to monitor the mother and baby boy. Then I returned here and found guns pointed at me!" exclaimed Keller.

"Why are you not asking what is going on?" asked Barrett.

"I did when they were pointing guns at me. But I realized something serious must have happened while I was gone. I'm trusting in my friends that by cooperating I can help speed this along," replied Keller.

"Do you hold any animosity toward Commander O'Neill or Colonel Carter?" asked Barrett.

"What? No, I love both of them. Samantha is one of my closest friends," replied Keller.

"Do you have any tattoos?" asked Barrett.

"Um, do I have to answer that?" asked Keller.

"Yes you do," replied Barrett.

"I have a tattoo of a teddy bear," replied Keller, "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Where is this tattoo?" asked Barrett.

"In a private place and you don't need to know any more!" replied Keller.

"Well this is telling me your lying Would you like to tell me the truth?" asked Barrett.

"This is really that important?" asked Keller.

"Yes," replied Barrett.

Keller glancing up at Rodney in the interrogation window, "Fine I have a tattoo of a teddy bear with the name Rodney on it, on my rear end."

Keller could see Sheppard and Ronon both turn and look at McKay. She could imagine what McKay was saying to them now.

"Do you have an infinity tattoo anywhere?" asked Barrett.

"No," replied Keller.

Fraiser appeared next to Sheppard, McKay, and Ronon, "DNA Tests confirm that is Dr. Keller as well."

"Wait they are both Jennifer?" asked McKay.

"Yes DNA confirms it," replied Fraiser.

"That down there is my Jennifer, who wouldn't hurt a fly!" shouted McKay.

"Evil Twin?" asked Sheppard.

"Seems like it," replied Fraiser.

"Not the first time this has happened," replied McKay.

"Huh?" asked Ronon.

"SG-1 had various copies of them from different dimensions come through," replied McKay.

Landry approached, "I've checked out Dr. Keller's story. She did leave 3 days ago for Corlan for a delivery. Our logs show Dr. Keller coming back twenty-four hours later. Then 3 days later this one came through."

"So the evil Jennifer, came through in-between my Jennifer leaving and coming back?" asked McKay.

"It appears so, Dr. McKay. We are going to keep both of them isolated, to avoid any potential confusion. But I believe and so does Agent Barrett that this is our Dr. Keller," replied Landry.

Several hours later Landry was in the gate room. When the gate came active.

"Unscheduled off-world activation!" cried Harriman.

"Who is it?" asked Landry.

"Sir we are receiving Col. Carter's security code, and an audio clip," replied Harriman.

"Col. Carter is sitting down in medical," replied Landry, "Play the message."

"Stargate Command this is Maj. Carter from another dimension. I believe Dr. Keller from my dimension has possibly come to yours, in an attempt to kill General O'Neill. I am here to stop her."

"Security stand ready," ordered Landry, "Let her in."

Major Carter came through the gate, hands raised. She appeared to be expecting security.

"Maj. Carter is it?" asked Landry.

"Yes, sir! Might I ask who you are? You're not in my dimension." asked Maj. Carter.

"I am Supreme City Commander Landry of Atlantis Command. We have a Dr. Keller here who did try to kill our Supreme Commander O'Neill," replied Landry.

"This dimension is different than most I have traveled to. Where is this?" asked Maj. Carter.

"One thing at a time. Sargent Greer and his team here will escort you to an interrogation room, we will have a chat in a few minutes," replied Landry.

"Thank you, sir. Could you please tell me if you have Dr. Keller is custody?" asked Maj. Carter.

"She is in a holding cell under heavy guard," replied Landry.

"Thank goodness sir," replied Maj. Carter.

Landry called for McKay to meet him at medical so he could talk to Carter and him together.

"Things have gotten even more interesting. Col. Carter, we just had a Maj. Carter comes through the gate. She is hunting a Dr. Keller that is trying to kill our O'Neill," replied Landry.

"Wait we have two Kellers, and now we have two of me?" asked Carter.

"Yes," replied Landry.

"This is going to get confusing," replied McKay.

"I am assigning Lt. Scott here to stay by you. To avoid any confusion and potential mix-ups. I hope this Maj. Carter is on the up an up, I do not want to have to try to outsmart your evil twin," replied Landry.

Landry and Agent Barrett went to speak to Maj. Carter. Brody had already connected the za'tarc machine.

"Ok, Maj. Carter, please give us your story," spoke Landry.

"Two years ago, Gen. O'Neill sent Ronon on a mission. He was killed on that mission. Jennifer Keller was married to Ronon. She has blamed General O'Neill for his death ever since," stated Maj. Carter.

"So why come to our dimension and try to kill ours?" asked Landry.

"She didn't do anything. Until our General O'Neill, updated the stargate for dialing other dimensions. He then used it to start stealing things from other dimensions," spoke Maj. Carter.

"Wait you are saying your General O'Neill updated the gate, to be able to dial other dimensions anytime?" asked Landry.

"Yes, after all, nobody has a better understanding of gate mechanics and ancient technology than he does," replied Maj. Carter.

"Well here in this dimension, our Carter, and Dr. McKay are the leading two experts," replied Landry, "Nobody has updated the gate to dial dimensions."

"It seems our two dimensions are vastly different," replied Landry, "Continue with Dr. Keller's story."

"Eventually those General O'Neill stole from tracked us down, and destroyed our Earth, along with Gen. O'Neill," replied Maj. Carter, "Dr. Keller blamed everything on Gen. O'Neill. She began hunting him down in other dimensions. Trying to prevent him from causing another assault on the Earth in that dimension."

"What proof do you have of this?" asked Barrett.

"I have a data crystal that shows the destruction of our planet, it also contains, interviews of people from the different dimensions where she has killed Gen. O'Neill," replied Maj. Carter, pulling the crystal from her pocket.

"Let's say we believe you. What are your intentions?" asked Barrett.

"First and foremost to stop her from killing another General O'Neill. Second to return her to our dimension to face charges," replied Maj. Carter, "It sounds like she didn't succeed in killing General O'Neill here."

Landry looking at Barrett, who gave him a nod.

"She beamed into the quarters for Commander O'Neill and shot him in the back. It caused severe damage to his heart. Our medical staff is using extreme measures to keep him alive. Dr. Keller participated in the medical emergency, and injected him with some sort of drug that is destroying his tissue as fast as we can regenerate it," replied Landry, "Can you help us with that?"

"I wish I could. She found that in one the extreme dimensions she has been to. We have not been able to find a solution to it. I'm afraid your O'Neill is dead then, in a matter of time," replied Maj. Carter.

"Extreme dimensions?" asked Barrett.

"Let's say there are dimensions out there that are close parallels to ours, and then some that are vastly different," replied Maj. Carter.

"How are you connected to your General O'Neill?" asked Landry.

"I don't understand your question," replied Maj. Carter.

"How do you know him?" asked Barrett.

"He was the commanding officer of Stargate Command. I never met him," replied Maj. Carter, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Interesting. You see in our dimension your his wife," replied Landry.

"I'm his wife!" exclaimed Maj. Carter.

Meanwhile down in medical.

Mitchell sitting with Carter, "This is crazy, two Dr. Kellers and now two of you."

"And now I have a guard. No offense Lt. Scott," replied Carter.

"None taken. I'm just here to make sure the evil twin doesn't try to switch out with you," replied Scott.

Thor and Loki emerged from the medical bay.

Thor spoke first, "Col. Carter we have successfully transferred O'Neill's consciousness to the computer. All of his memories, knowledge, and thoughts appear to be intact."

"We have begun growing a new body for him, based on his preserved DNA. We believe it will take approximately two weeks at the accelerated growth to reach maturity," replied Loki.

"Is there any way I can talk to Jack, while he is in the computer?" asked Carter.

"Currently there is not a way for him to do that," replied Thor, "I know this is a difficult time."

"You have saved him, Jack and I owe you both so much," replied Carter.

Jon O'Neill, came around the corner, making his fourth visit for the day, "Any word?"

"We have downloaded his memories, knowledge, and thoughts. Now we must wait for the body to mature," replied Thor.

Later that day in the council chambers the Atlantis Council was meeting.

"We believe the story that Maj. Carter from the other dimension has shared with us is true. She passed on the Za'tarc machine, also it follows along the events we have put together here. Our Dr. Keller was on Corlan while the events took place, Dr. Keller from the other dimension, had a device we found hidden in the medical bay that we believe is a handheld transporter. Dr. Zalenka and Dr. Miller are studying the device," spoke Barrett.

"Thank you, Agent Barrett. Your work here has been excellent as usual. Please continue to hold Dr. Keller from the other dimension in a secure cell, we will discuss what to do with her. Our Dr. Keller release her. The Maj. Carter, please keep her under guard, but allow her to move about the non-secure areas of the city," replied Thor.

"Yes sir," replied Barrett before leaving.

"Now we must answer the question do we return this Dr. Keller to her dimension with Maj. Carter, or do we keep her here?" spoke Freya.

"She has committed a grave crime against not only Commander O'Neill, but against all of our people. She must stand trial and punishment here," exclaimed Bra'tac.

"Calm Master Bra'tac, we must weigh her crimes against all the facts. Does she deserve punishment for the crimes she has committed in other dimensions? Do we fully trust in this Major Carter that she has committed these crimes? She does not belong in this dimension," spoke Lya.

Woosley spoke, "Her crimes appear to be across a hundred different dimensions. We can keep her here, and she would be ours to deal with. We know she is dangerous. Keeping her here is dangerous. Returning her to her dimension is dangerous. I don't feel we have all the information we need to make this decision."

The council meeting went on for another three hours, in the end, no decision could be reached.

That afternoon Harriman was sitting at his console in the gateroom. He noticed his display blinked. This was odd, as the ancient systems never did anything like this. He would have to have Syler take a look at the system.

An hour later Syler showed up to test Harriman's console.

"Walter everything is passing diagnostics. Don't see any problems with it. You sure your eyes weren't playing tricks on you?" asked Syler.

"I know what I saw, this display blinked," stated Harriman.

"Well, I have to get to my next job. Seems everyone is having some sort of issue," replied Syler. He made his way down to the commissary.

"So what is going on here?" asked Syler.

"We keep finding blue Jell-O everywhere!" exclaimed the staff.

"Then clean up your mess," stated Syler.

"No, we haven't made blue Jell-O in five days. We clean a countertop and then blue Jell-O appears. Sometimes in a bowl, sometimes it's not," replied the cook.

"That doesn't make any sense," replied Syler.

That evening Carter was sitting in her quarters, with Jackson and Vala. She was thankful Landry had sent a team to clean up Jack's blood from the chair and floor.

"This is just crazy a Dr. Keller from another dimension running around killing O'Neills in other dimensions," spoke Vala.

"That Dr. Keller must have had a very different life than ours," replied Daniel.

"To think in another dimension my Jack was running around stealing stuff from other dimensions," replied Carter. That is when the lights in the room blinked.

"Isn't that odd?" asked Daniel, "I mean the lights here don't do that do they?"

"No they don't," replied Carter. The lights flashed again.

"Ok what is going on?" asked Vala.

Carter to the control room, "Walter is there anything going on?"

Walter back over the communicator, "Ma'am we have a series of anomalies occurring through the city today. We are currently investigating. Dr. McKay and several others are investigating."

"Thank you, Walter," replied Carter.

Later that night Carter lay awake in her bed, missing Jack. When a bright light suddenly appeared at the foot of her bed. Lt. Scott had just been beamed in. He appeared rather confused.

"Lieutenant what are you doing?" asked Carter.

"Ma'am, I'm not for sure. I was on guard outside your door when suddenly I was here,' replied Scott.

"You mean you didn't request to be beamed here?" asked Carter.

"No Ma'am, I certainly did not," replied Scott.

Carter calling to the control room, "Anyone know why Lt. Scott was just beamed into my quarters? He doesn't know why himself?"

"Ma'am, I will go back to my post," replied Scott. He headed for the door, but it would not open.

Walter responded, "Nobody here beamed him to your quarters. Looking over the logs I don't see anyone else issuing that order."

"Ma'am the door won't let me exit," replied Scott.

"What? Let me see," replied Carter. Who tried to open the exit to her quarters with no success.

"Walter my door won't let me or Lt. Scott exit," replied Carter.

"I will send a team immediately ma'am!" replied Walter.

A second light appeared in Carter's Quarters. Lt. Scott turning with his weapon drawn. Carter taking a defensive position.

"Relax it's me Jack," replied O'Neill.

"Jack? How?" asked Carter.

"That Avida program. Took me a while to get it right, but it's me now," replied O'Neill.

"Sir did you beam me in here?" asked Scott.

"Yes, I did. Dr. Keller was coming around the corner and I needed to see what she would do with no guard there," replied O'Neill.

"We have Dr. Keller from the other dimension under guard, the one free is our Dr. Keller," replied Carter.

"Yes I've read all of that it seems fishy," replied O'Neill, "Door is unlocked you can go now Lt. Scott. Also, let the control room know those problems today was me going through Atlantis's systems."

"Yes sir!" replied Lt. Scott, who made a hasty exit.

"Jack I've missed you. I hope your OK, with what we are doing to grow you a new body," replied Carter.

"Yes I am, just make sure they fix the knees," replied O'Neill.

"They are going to stop your growth a few years younger," replied Carter.

"Sam, I need your help tomorrow," replied O'Neill.

"Anything!" replied Carter.

"I need you to take my consciousness to see Primus. I need to speak to him," spoke O'Neill.

"Primus? Really? Of course, I will do it, but why?" asked Carter.

"I've learned a few things from the repository of knowledge. I think he may be able to help me on it," replied O'Neill.

Sam and Jack spent the night talking. Carter was relieved, while she couldn't touch him, she could at least talk to him. She had not been able to do that in several days. While they had often been away much longer than this, this separation was very different than being separated on a mission.

The next morning Gen. Landry had ordered SG-1 to escort Thor, Col. Carter, and the box with O'Neill to see Primus.

"So exactly what is Commander O'Neill's plan here?" asked Mitchell. Thor was installing an interface that would allow O'Neill to connect to the station's computer system.

"He discovered something in the Repository of Knowledge that he felt he needed to talk to Primus about. He wouldn't give any more details on it," replied Carter.

Teal'c having accompanied SG-1 on this mission, "Indeed."

Primus appeared before them, "Greetings, I understand from Dr. Zalenka, that you have brought someone to see me."

"Yes, Primus, Commander O'Neill, his consciousness has been downloaded into that computer there. Thor is interfacing him with the station's computer. He is hoping to communicate with you. I don't know the specifics," replied Carter.

"Interesting I was not aware you had reached such a level of technology," replied Primus.

Thor plugged in the module containing O'Neill, "Can you interface with these computer systems to communicate with O'Neill?"

"Yes we are already discussing multiple subjects," replied Primus.

Several minutes passed by when several pieces beamed into the station.

Thor spoke first, "This is a holographic processor. Let me install that into this bay here." Five minutes later it was installed.

O'Neill appeared before them, they could see his mouth moving but no sounds, suddenly O'Neill pointed at another device.

"Sorry O'Neill, let me add the voice synthesizer to the system," replied Thor, another quick install.

"That's much better!" spoke O'Neill.

"So Jack what's going on?" asked Carter.

"Well, Primus is building me a larger data storage device. Don't worry Thor it will be compatible with that interface," replied O'Neill.

"That's it?" asked Carter

"No, I have designs for a device the Atlantis systems will be able to build that will allow us to look into the seventeenth dimension to see the old ones. Currently, we are discussing this parallel universe hoping issue with the Dr. Keller's and Carter's. He has some great insights into it as well. It's a parallel universe that they are jumping between not dimensions. Now we are discussing the signal in the background radiation. Very fascinating!" replied O'Neill.

"Multi-tasking sir?" asked Mitchell.

"That would be a positive. Our war with the Old Ones is not going to be easy. There is much the ancients don't even understand about themselves. Primus has done a million years of research into them, he has learned a lot about them," replied O'Neill.

"Anything useful?" asked Vala.

"Daniel do you remember an ascended being named, Magister Tenebris?" asked O'Neill.

"Tenebris, yes that does seem sound familiar. Magister Tenebris means master of darkness. Is this an ascended being?" asked Daniel.

"Master of Darkness? This does not sound good," replied Carter.

"That would be correct Sam. He would be the top dog of the ascended plane. However, he has not been seen in millions of years. Primus has only seen him one time. That was about one hundred eighty million years ago," replied O'Neill.

"Is there a Dominus de Lumine?" asked Daniel, "Master of Light"

"Stop thinking in such black and white terms. Magister Tenebris isn't evil or good. The Old Ones believe he is gone. They fear him, and from what I can tell they should be afraid of him," replied O'Neill.

A large box appeared in the room. It was hovering in mid-air. O'Neill spoke first, "OK Thor unplug me over there and then plug this into the interface. I'll download myself into this storage device. Once the light turns green we are good to go back to Earth." With that O'Neill disappeared.

Thor switched storage devices, it took only a minute for the light to turn green.

"If I am reading this panel correctly, O'Neill's consciousness has grown by over a million times," replied Thor.

"How is that possible?" asked Carter.

"Your commander O'Neill has retained much information that I have shared with him," replied Primus.

"His brain will not be able to handle that much information," replied Jackson.

"When you return plug this device back into the system he was plugged into. He will be able to explain everything further, along with enhancing his genetic coding to handle the additional information," replied Primus.

Meanwhile on P4M-399, sitting in a dark cell, Jennifer Keller sat alone, scared and praying her friends would find her soon.


	52. O'Neill's

SG-1, Carter, and Thor returned from visiting Primus. Thor connected O'Neill's storage device up to the system.

"That is completely boring," replied O'Neill, "How many years did it take you to get back?"

"Years? It's been twenty minutes since we last talked," replied Carter.

"Twenty years maybe," replied O'Neill

"Commander O'Neill, not only was the storage capacity in this unit increased but a faster processor was added as well. Time would have seemed much longer for you, than before," replied Thor.

"Sir, can you let us know what's going on?" asked Mitchell.

"Indeed, it would be wise for us to be knowledgeable in this information as well," replied Teal'c.

"First off there is a chip that will be added to all the battle suits that will allow you to see into the seventeenth dimension. This needs to be integrated into all ships as well. Thor buddy, can you see to it being integrated everywhere?" asked O'Neill.

"Certainly O'Neill, I will see to it being added to all ships and suits," replied Thor.

"That would be extremely helpful," replied Vala.

"Indeed!" replied Teal'c.

"We need to begin planning a trip to Destiny. Primus and I agree it's possible the signal in the background radiation may provide us with information that will help us with the Old Ones," replied O'Neill.

"We're going to Destiny finally?" asked Jackson.

"Yes Daniel," replied O'Neill, "It was my intention to wait, but I believe we may find it's mission helpful."

"Anything else to help us with the Old Ones?" asked Mitchell, "I mean this chip that will let us see them will go a long way."

"Sorry Col. Mitchell, nothing else at the moment," replied O'Neill.

"Can't blame a guy for hoping," replied Mitchell.

"Carter, you will find in your lab, a massive book on the complete details of the stargate being printed. It's going to be a few volumes," replied O'Neill.

"Complete details?" asked Carter.

"Yes, complete details, everything from the entire protocol of the Stargate to the physics of the wormhole, and all associated data. I suspected Primus had spent time studying the Stargate and he did. So I put together everything from the Repository of Knowledge with his information and created a fifteen-volume book set on it. The last three volumes are the cross-indexes," replied O'Neill.

"Can I get a copy of that?" asked Hayley.

"How is your body going to be able to handle all of this information?" asked Jackson.

"I've modified my genetic structure slightly. I only need to be able to retain slightly more than I could already. Most of this stuff I'm putting into the Repository of Knowledge. Also, Thor buddy, need you to work with Primus he is going to give us a massive download of data, that we need to direct into the Repository of Knowledge," replied O'Neill.

"Are we sure this is wise?" asked Thor.

"I've had a very good look at his programming, he means us no harm. In fact, he wants to help us in any way he can. He sees us as an extension of Amelius's legacy," replied O'Neill.

"Since when did you understand programming?" asked Jackson.

"Since I read every book on the internet on programming. All of the notes that Col. Carter and Dr. McKay have ever written on Ancient systems. Also after studying the Repository of Knowledge for a considerable amount of time," replied O'Neill.

"This seems like you are becoming the O'Neill that Dr. Keller warned us about?" spoke Teal'c.

"You are right. I do know how to modify the Stargate to access parallel universes. However, I am deleting that information from all systems. The risks are far too great. And I'm not speaking about stealing, because I would never condone that. We simply would not be able to access them without risk, " replied O'Neill.

That is when Sargent Greer entered the room, "Sir's Commander Landry would like to be briefed on what all has occurred,"

"Yup I bet he does," replied O'Neill.

O'Neill spent the afternoon with Commander Landry and Commander Caldwell, going over all the information he had learned. The agreements he had put into place with Primus on watching the Old Ones for any activity. The alliance that O'Neill had worked with Primus would provide advanced information on the Old Ones, and advanced knowledge beyond what the Asgard or Ancients had.

O'Neill had made the few slight genetic modifications to his new body. Dr. Beckett was monitoring the growth rate, and studying the process under Loki. He was hoping to be able to duplicate this in a way to help all the people of Earth. Dr. Keller resumed her normal duties in medical. While the council continued to debate what to do with the Evil Twin Dr. Keller, and Maj. Carter. Lya was firm on sending them both back, while Master Bra'tac was firm on punishing Dr. Keller. Woosley and Hammond were keeping the peace, but could not reach a consensus.

Meanwhile, Janus was still locked away from the universe, in his lab, doing his research into the Dakara Weapon. Nobody had heard from him since he entered, and O'Neill couldn't access it until he was back in his own body.

Planning for a mission to Destiny was underway. Col. Lorne would use the Hades to take SG-1, Dr. Simpson, and additional SG teams to secure, and repair the Destiny. Dr. McKay was programming nanites with the Destiny schematics. Mithcell would be in charge of Destiny once it was reached and boarded. SG-1 would lead the mission and travel between the ship would commence directly with Atlantis command. The Hades would remain as an escort to the Destiny until such time as it was no longer needed. Teal'c would not be going on this mission with SG-1, instead, he would be remaining with the recruits training.

Commander O'Neill had taken to his normal duties as a hologram working from his office. Blue Jell-O would disappear from the commissary, only to reappear shortly after O'Neill would realize he couldn't eat it. Carter and the Nemesis were on shore leave.

Chloe Armstrong knocked on O'Neill's door, "Sir may I have a minute?"

"Certainly Ms. Armstrong come on in," replied O'Neill.

"I wanted to see if there was anything I could help you with today?" asked Armstrong.

"Currently no, I think I have caught up with all of the requests that you had placed on my desk. Read and approved all of the reports. Is there anything else I need to do?" asked O'Neill

"No, sir. As part of the computer you are certainly getting things done," replied Armstrong.

"Well not having to sleep at night and being able to multitask as I have never done before it's easy," replied O'Neill.

"I'd like to extend your authority. To processing requests coming into me. You may authorize them and provide a summary of them to me to sign off on. Also, I wanted to ask how your father is doing?" asked O'Neill.

"He is doing great, trying to help with adjustments for everyone with the Stargate being disclosed," replied Armstrong.

Carter was counting down the days as time went by four more days and Jack's body would be ready. O'Neill was keeping a constant presence with her in their quarters. That night, the broadcast came across with an urgent report. Julia Donovan was reporting, on an attack at the Atlantis Outputs in Roshtqala, Tajikistan.

"The attack came at dusk, a group of approximately 200 militants, claiming to be from H.O.P.E. attacked the base. The security detail assigned to the base was easily able to repel the force, most of whom, were captured and are now being detained by the Atlantis Command. The Atlantis Outpost did not receive any damage, and all power is still functional," replied Donovan.

"How long have you known about that?" asked Carter.

"About an hour, being able to multitask has its advantages," replied O'Neill.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Carter.

"There was nothing for you to do, I was doing what I needed to do. Agent Barrett is handling it," replied O'Neill.

The next day Agent Barrett, and Agent Johnson spent considerable time interrogating the rioters that were captured. They had learned very little, as Odai Ventrell was only known through his video calls. Nobody had seen him in person. This meant he had another way to send a signal to Earth that Atlantis was not monitoring. Eli Wallace was hard at work, trying to find how he was doing this. Ginn was working with him trying to assist.

Dr. Rush was working with McKay on the Nanites to repair Destiny. There would be two phases to the repairs. An initial repair to bring destiny back to hear original condition. Followed by a second set of upgrades to bring Destiny to the newest technologies. Mitchell was working with SG-1, SG-3, SG-5, and SG-9 with the boarding procedures and the exact steps to clear Destiny when it was ready for boarding. They would be using the mechanized suits in case of any hull breaches the suits would protect them. Dr. Rush had once again been assigned to the Hades under Col. Lorne.

Col. Lorne was prepping his crew for any type of encounter they may find. Destiny was just slightly out of their range of the wormhole drive so they would make one jump and monitor for when Destiny would drop out of F.T.L. and then jump to its coordinates. The Ares would be on standby if additional forces were needed.

Mani was delivering the Apollo to Earth, as it's fourth DN-1103. Commander Caldwell had assigned the command to Col. Young, his crew had trained and was prepared for the DN-1103. Apollo was stationed in the Sol system assigned to planetary defense.

Thor met with O'Neill in his office, "Commander O'Neill, I have completed my query of the Repository of Knowledge on all known planets that would habitable to the Furlings. Only seventeen were found. We have sent probes to all seventeen. Nine appear to have no sentient life, while another five had extremely hostile species living there that dominate the planet. The remaining three, one appears to have supported an advanced race as one time, but no longer present, the second appears to have undergone a planet-scale catastrophe, and the third appears overrun with advanced electronics."

"That is disappointing. This advanced electronics any threat?" asked O'Neill.

"Currently they do not appear to be. They are in a galaxy far from here, however it should be noted that it is from the previous Galaxy that Destiny had visited," replied Thor.

"Brief Col. Lorne with all the details you have just in case," replied O'Neill.

Later that Day Tomin wished to meet with Commander O'Neill.

"Sir thank you for seeing me under the circumstances," greeted Tomin,

"Not a problem, I'm finding I can get caught up with a lot of things with this multitasking," replied O'Neill.

"The Doci and I have spoken to many throughout the Ori galaxy. There are a few that resist, but as a whole, we would like to start the first steps of joining your alliance," spoke Tomin.

"That would be excellent," replied O'Neill.

"There are a couple of caveats. The Doci be our ambassador as you call it," replied Tomin.

"I think the council would find that acceptable," replied O'Neill.

"Second I want to work with Teal'c and Ronon in training. I studied their training practices and believe I can assist. We have a few additional tricks to add to them from the Ori," replied Tomin.

"Impress Teal'c and Ronon, and you are in. I won't shortcut that for them," replied O'Neill.

"Fair enough," replied Tomin.

"The next step will be for the Doci to meet with the council and discuss the integration process," replied O'Neill.

"I will pass that information along," replied Tomin.

"You can go see Teal'c and Ronon about the training position," replied O'Neill.

"I will do so," thanked Tomin.

Later that day Carter was making her way to the commissary, she passed Narim.

"Narim, I had not gotten a chance to say Hi!" greeted Carter.

"Hello Col. Carter, I can't.. I mean... I'm so sorry," cried Narim.

"Narim, you were under the control of a Goa'uld, you are not at fault for what happened. I am not upset at you," explained Carter.

"How can you not be?" asked Narim.

"I understand all too well what they do when they take control. There was nothing you could do," replied Carter.

"You are far too considerate," replied Narim.

"Come on you can eat lunch with me," replied Carter.

Later that day SG-1 was urgently summoned to Woosley's office.

"What's the emergency?" cried Mitchell.

"My presence was requested?" asked Teal'c coming into the office.

"Seems like I wasn't the only one," replied Landry.

"Sam will you be my maid of honor?" asked Vala.

"Jack would you be my best man?" asked Jackson.

"Yes!" from Carter and O'Neill.

* * *

"We're getting married right now!" replied Vala.

"What now? Not a big ceremony?" asked Haley.

"Look we don't know what may happen next. This Destiny mission is coming up. We're doing this now!" exclaimed Vala.

"What she said!" replied Jackson.

"Let's get this started!" shouted Vala.

* * *

Author's Note: The words for this service come from www greatofficiants com from the sample: My Favorite Ceremony.

* * *

Woosley began...

 _We are gathered here today to celebrate one of_ life's _greatest moments, the joining of two hearts. In this ceremony today we will witness the joining Vala Mal Doran and Daniel Jackson in marriage._

 _If there is anyone present who has just cause why this couple should not be united..._ Sussh _!_

 _Who gives this woman to be married today?_

* * *

The alarm goes off.

"No don't stop, just hurry this up!" shouted Vala.

"Finish it! I've got it covered!" replied O'Neill.

Landry spoke up, "I do!"

* * *

Woosley continues

 _Today we have come together to witness the joining of these two lives. For them, out of the routine of ordinary life, the extraordinary has happened. They met each other, fell in love and are finalizing it with their wedding Today._

 _Romance is fun, but true love is something far more and it is their desire to love each other for life and that is what we are celebrating here today._

 _A good marriage must be created._

 _In_ marriage _, the "little" things are the big things._

 _It is never being too old to hold hands._

 _It is remembering to say, "I love you" at least once a day._

 _It is never going to sleep angry._

 _It is standing together and facing the world._

 _It is speaking words of_ appreciation _and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways._

 _It is having the capacity to forgive and forget._

 _It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow._

 _It is a common search for the good and the beautiful._

 _It is not only marrying the right person - it is being the right partner_

O'Neill says, "We need to hurry this up!"

Woosley continues

 _Daniel Jackson, do you take Vala Mal Doran to be your Wife?_

Jackson says, "I do!"

 _Vala Mal Doran, do you take Daniel Jackson to be your Husband?_

Vala says, "I do!"

Jackson places a ring on Vala's finger and says...

 _I Daniel Jackson, take thee, Vala Mal Doran to be my Wife._

Vala places a ring on Jackson's finger and says...

 _I Vala Mal Doran, take_ thee, _Daniel Jackson, to be my Husband._

Woosley continues...

 _By the power vested in_ me _, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife!_

 _You may kiss your Bride._

* * *

O'Neill speaks up, "Everyone better get to the gateroom. This is getting out of hand!"

Landry, Carter, Mitchell, Haley, and Woosley arrive first in the gateroom. They are stunned standing before them are five O'Neills.

"Someone tell me what is going on?" asked Landry.

"Apparently I sent my code through. I ordered Walter to let me in. And four of me came through the gate. So far we have established there is a Colonel, two Generals, and a Supreme Commander versions of me," spoke the hologram O'Neill.

"This is getting out of hand," replied Landry.

"We're here to tell you how much out of hand," replied one of the O'Neills.

"We are here to warn you about the Old Ones," replied another of the O'Neills.

"We know about them already," replied O'Neill.

"Then you know you can't defeat them?" asked a different O'Neill.

"Actually I'm pretty sure we can," replied Landry.

"Hank, we have tried in my universe, but we couldn't touch them," replied the first O'Neill.

"Wait you know him?" asked the O'Neill who had been silent.

"Hank Landry we've been buddies for years," replied the first O'Neill.

"Never met him in mine," replied the last O'Neill.

"We were buddies till he got himself blown up in mine," replied the second O'Neill.

"This is giving me a headache," replied Carter.

"Who is she?" asked the first O'Neill.

"Don't know but I sure wouldn't mind getting to know her," replied the third O'Neill.

"That's President Carter," replied the fourth O'Neill.

"Now I'm getting a headache," replied hologram O'Neill, "One of you tell me why you all are together?"

"We managed to join together from different universes, and have been able to go around to warn other universes of the Old Ones," replied the first O'Neill.

"We know about them, and are preparing to fight them if necessary," replied Landry.

"Look the Asgard beam weapons won't do you any good against them," replied the second O'Neill.

"We have much better weapons than the Asgard beam weapons, we have already taken down a single one in an encounter," replied O'Neill.

"Wait a minute, Sargent Greer, go get Maj. Carter for me!" ordered O'Neill.

"Yes Sir!" replied Greer.

"Did you say, Maj. Carter?" asked the third O'Neill.

"Know her?" asked Landry.

The first O'Neill, pulled a device out from his vest, "Now we are going to dial this gate out of here and we will leave, or we will detonate this device leaving this Earth devastated for the next two millennia."

"Go ahead and press the shiny red button," encouraged O'Neill.

"I will do it!" shouted O'Neill.

"General O'Neill!" shouted Maj. Carter when she entered the gateroom.

"Tell them to back off and let us leave, Maj. Carter," ordered the first O'Neill.

"No, your coming with me. You caused the destruction of our Earth, you are going to pay for it!" replied Maj. Carter.

"Look I will blow us all up!" replied the first O'Neill.

"Please you will do no such thing!" replied O'Neill, "Walter!"

The device disappeared in a burst of light. Walter replied, "The object is out in deep space, the Ares is already targetting it, and it's destroyed now, sir."

"Maj. Carter this is your General O'Neill that started stealing?" asked Landry.

"Yes, he is supposed to be dead," replied Maj. Carter.

"OK, folks this is what we are going to do. Sgt. Greer put these four O'Neills in restraints. Lt. Scott, go get Dr. Keller from the brig. We are going to send the entire lot back with you Maj. Carter. It would not be advisable for any of you to try to come back to this universe," replied O'Neill.

Greer had the four O'Neills frisked and restrained quickly. Scott had Dr. Keller standing by. Landry saw to it, Maj. Carter received all of her items she came with. She used a small device to dial her alternative universe.

"Thanks for coming please do not come back!" shouted O'Neill. Greer and Scott shoved the prisoners through the stargate.

"Thank you all! You have done an amazing service for many universes!" spoke Maj. Carter as she stepped through the gate.

"Ok, I'm creating a new routine for the Stargate to prevent it from accepting any further wormholes between alternate universes. Walter see to it it is pushed to all stargates using the correlative update," replied O'Neill.


	53. Destiny

**Author's Note:** As originally stated I would not be following the Stargate Universe. I have included its tech, and personnel, with this chapter I bring in Destiny.

* * *

Finally, the day had arrived, O'Neill's body had grown to the desired level of maturity. Jackson, Vala, Teal'c, Carter, and Jon were all present for his consciousness to be merged over.

Loki spoke, "This procedure will only take a few minutes,"

They could see the neural link was not active and they waited patiently for it to complete. After about five minutes, Loki announced, "It is complete, give him a minute to come around,"

O'Neill suddenly opened his eyes, "Well this is interesting!"

"Jack!" as Carter gave him a giant hug and kiss.

"Have to say I've missed that!" replied O'Neill.

"Jack it is good to have you back!" cried Jackson.

"No kisses Daniel!" exclaimed O'Neill, Daniel gave him a big hug.

"It good to see you again O'Neill," replied Teal'c.

"Thanks, Teal'c," replied O'Neill.

"This seems a little unfair you get a number of years taken off," replied Jon.

"You got far more years than I did," replied O'Neill.

Rest of the day was spent resting and seeing people again. O'Neill took the day off, as Loki suggested it would take him a day or two to become fully familiar with his body. O'Neill had not felt this good in a number of years. His knees were in the best shape of his life. Jack had a little secret with the genetic manipulation he did himself, but he would keep that to himself for now.

The next day Hades was preparing to launch for Destiny. Jackson was excited to learn what secrets Destiny may hold. Dr. Simpson and Dr. Rush were prepared with the nanites to repair destiny. An adequate supply of raw materials was available for any repairs.

Finally Col. Lorne had the Hades ready to launch. The wormhole drive activated. An additional four jumps would be necessary to put the Hades at five billion lightyears from Earth. The farthest any human had ever traveled.

"Do we have any telemetry from the Destiny yet?" asked Lorne.

Hayley responded, "Just coming in over subspace. It's in F.T.L. and still traveling. Once it drops out we will have coordinates."

Mitchell stayed on the bridge with Hayley waiting on telemetry to come in from Destiny. Jackson was spending most of his time explaining to Vala why they couldn't be taking things. Dr. Rush and Dr. Simpson were marveling at the wonders to the galaxies that laid out in front of them. The Hades vantage point outside of the galaxy gave it an incredible view.

Finally, after two days of waiting, Destiny dropped out of F.T.L. Hayley received the coordinates, and Lorne ordered an immediate jump to the ship. When they exited the wormhole, they could see Destiny in a swarm of ships attacking.

"Battle Stations!" cried Lorne.

"Sir, sensors are reporting approximately two hundred of these smaller ships, and a single larger ship out on the outskirts," replied Hayley.

"Try haling them," ordered Lorne.

"Sir, three dozen of the smaller ships have broken off and are targeting us," replied Hayley, "Sensors are not detecting any life signs, on any of the ships."

"This is the Taur'i ship Hades, we come in peace, the ship you are attacking is a deralect we have a claim too," replied Lorne.

The first wave of drones fired on Hades. The combined power of a dozen drones failed to make an impact on Hade's shield. The remaining two dozen drones formed together into one wave, firing.

Hayley replied "Sir our shields noticed that hit, but are holding. A larger wave, we will start seeing a drain on our shields."

Lorne asked, "Nothing in reply to our hale?"

"No sir!" replied Hayley.

"Are you sure there are no life signs?" asked Lorne.

"Yes sir, nothing at all," replied Hayley.

"Col. Mitchell, please target and destroy that last wave of ships," ordered Lorne.

"Yes sir!" replied Mitchell. Who targeted and fired the plasma cannons. Destroying the drones. At that point, all remaining drones broke off the attack on the Destiny and targeted the Hades.

"Sir they are all coming at us," replied Hayley.

"Col. Mitchell take them out," ordered Lorne. Mitchell triggered the targeting computer and rapid fire from the one hundred plasma cannons were cleaning them up.

Mitchell announced, "Sir the large ship is pulling away!"

"Let it go! Maybe this will send a clear message not to mess with us, or the Destiny again," replied Lorne.

The Hades matched course and speed with Destiny. Col. Mitchell gathered his teams to be ready to board Destiny. They would have four teams that would sweep out across destiny in pre-assigned paths to clear the ship.

"Col. Mitchell you have a go," ordered Lorne. Mitchell and his teams beamed down to their coordinates within Destiny.

Ten hours later Destiny had been cleared. Hayley brought up life support in the gate room, using the auxiliary control room. The air was stale and had a particular burnt electronics odor to it. Dr. Rush and Dr. Simpson beamed in, with their nanites.

"How long to repair the ship?" asked Mitchell.

"It's going to take some time, she has been through a lot," replied Dr. Rush.

"Entire sections of the hull are missing," replied Dr. Simpson, "First they need to seal the hole in that shuttle that is venting atmosphere."

"SG-5 you are to be Dr. Simpson escorts at all times, SG-9 your Dr. Rush's. Do not let them out of your sight," ordered Mitchell.

"Captain Hayley is that the countdown clock?" asked Mitchell.

"Yes sir, we have four hours remaining before we jump to F.T.L. again," replied Hayley.

"The gate here do we have control of it?" asked Jackson.

"More importantly, do we have a way to prevent anyone from coming through?" asked Vala.

"The answer to Dr. Jackson is yes, and Vala your answer is no," replied Hayley.

Four hours later Destiny jumped to F.T.L. Hades hung back watching for telemetry for Destiny to drop out of F.T.L. where they would then jump to. On board, the nanites had patched up the shuttle, repairing the hull breach, and the shuttle doors that failed to close correctly. Life support systems in the immediate vicinity of the Gate were repaired, then extended out to repair all hull breaches. Hayley and Jackson spent considerable time going through Destiny logs. Dr. Simpson and Dr. Rush spent as much of their time in the logs as they could, when not reprogramming the nanites.

Three days later Destiny dropped out of F.T.L. again. Mitchell could see the drones were waiting on them. This appeared to be a smaller group of drones, only about fifty. They were making a run for Destiny immediately. Then he could see a wormhole appear and the Hades exit it. Sweeping down they immediately opened fire on the drones and then turned to target the larger ship at the edge. This time the ship did not escape.

"Let's get the shields repaired and the new power system online as soon as possible. I want us to be prepared when we meet those drones again," ordered Mitchell.

"I have bumped the priority on the shields to number one, and the Interdimensional Energy Collector to number two," replied Dr. Rush.

"Col. Mitchell, this is Col. Lorne, we have located one of the ships disabled, we are bringing it onboard for further investigation," spoke Lorne over the communicator.

"Roger that. Please let us know what you find. We are getting Destiny's shields and power systems upgraded now. We need to be prepared, as it seems these ships are located everywhere," replied Mitchell.

"If Captain Hayley isn't too busy we could use her assistance," replied Lorne.

"Will send her to you as soon as I can," replied Mitchell.

Mitchell found Hayley in the auxiliary control room.

"Captain, Col. Lorne could use your assistance on the Hades, studying one those ships," spoke Mitchell.

Daniel looked up, "Well we have already learned a lot about them from the logs. It appears Destiny has been encountering them for the past ten years. They appear to have inter-galactic engines as well. The past three galaxies that destiny has visited have these ships in them. They attack Destiny on sight, there is no attempts at communication. Destiny's weapon system was able to defend it for a number of years until they were able to disable the last of the weapons two years ago. Since then it's been the shields that have held her together. Our timing couldn't be better, as I don't think she could take much more."

"I'll report to the Hades immediately sir!" replied Hayley. As she left to head back to the gateroom.

"Dr. Jackson have we learned anything more from the logs?" asked Mitchell.

"Well, we are not the first ones on this ship. It seems over the years a number of races have found a way onto the ship. They couldn't understand the technology and left it alone. There does seem to be one race who at least has some understanding of the ship. They have been able to alter the course some," replied Jackson.

"Anything of value they have taken," replied Vala.

"The value of Destiny is this log. I don't know why it wasn't transmitted back to Atlantis like the planetary information. We should see about sending this information back. It will keep everyone busy for years studying everything here," replied Jackson.

Later on the Hades, Captain Hayley is investigating the remains of one of the ships.

"This ship is using an unusual power supply. Nothing like we have seen before. There is no room for an operator. It has to be some sort of drone. Probably controlled by the larger ship. It's basically thrusters, attached to a power supply and a single weapon. Some sort of plasma cannon and rail-gun combination" replied Hayley.

"How much of a threat does it pose to Destiny and Hades?" asked Lorne.

"A single one of these ships could do very little. It's the swarms when you get a hundred of these, or even more, it would really start to cause damage. A thousand of these ships would be a decent threat even to the Hades. Just depends on how many they can send at once," replied Hayley.

"OK you said they were remotely controlled, can we interfere with that?" asked Lorne.

"I have to study this ship longer to determine how they communicate, to see if we can cause interference," replied Hayley.

"Get to it, find me a way to block these ships, or at least communicate with them," ordered Lorne.

"Yes sir!" replied Hayley.

Two hours later, Col. Lorne and Col. Mitchell was on the Hades opening a communication channel to Commander O'Neill.

"Hello, kiddos! Good news to report I hope?" asked O'Neill.

"Sorry, sir. We have encountered a new technology that is sending out drone ships from something like a command ship. They were attacking Destiny when we arrived, we destroyed about two hundred of the drones, but the command ship got away. After the next F.T.L. jump by Destiny, she came out and they were waiting on her," replied Lorne.

"That does not sound good. How could they know where she was going to drop out of F.T.L.?" asked O'Neill.

"We are still trying to determine that sir," replied Lorne.

"OK, Colonel keep up what you are doing, try to find a way to communicate with them, and let's not start another war. Col. Mitchell how is the Destiny?" asked O'Neill.

"She's banged up badly sir. We have nearly all of the hull breaches repaired. Shields are nearly repaired, and the new power supply is proving to be a bit difficult, apparently, it's not as capable as the systems on Atlantis. Dr. Simpson and Dr. Rush are working on it," replied Mitchell.

"Let us know if we can provide any assistance that you need," replied O'Neill.

"Thank you, sir! We will let you," replied Mitchell.

Two days later Haley reported to Colonel Mitchell, "Sir I have completed my analysis of these drones."

"The power supply is very similar to our Interdimensional Energy Collector. They are not as efficient as ours but capable of extremely high energies. Their weapon system is single plasma cannon. The energy is directly converted and produces an extremely strong blast. The thrusters are sub-light engines capable of sixty percent the speed of light. I would not want to meet a large number of these drones at once, even in the Hades," replied Hayley.

"So an alien race close in technology level to us. That is not good," replied Mitchell.

"I found some writing on the drone, I have asked Dr. Jackson to examine them," replied Hayley.

"Good idea," replied Mitchell, "Let me know what he finds."

"Also found a subspace receiver. It appears to be how the drone is controlled. I am working on cracking the subspace signal it uses," replied Hayley.

"Can we block it?" asked Mitchell.

"I believe we can use the technology from the Hyperspace Disruptor satellites to do the same to subspace," replied Hayley.

"Setup us up a system to do that," ordered Mitchell.

"Yes sir!" replied Hayey.

A few hours later Jackson called for Micthell to come to the auxiliary control room. As Mitchell walked in he saw a video communication with Thor cut off.

"I know who created the drones," replied Jackson.

"Who?" asked Mitchell.

"It's the Furlings. I recognized the writing, and after discussing it with Thor it makes a lot of sense. Thor found a habitable planet for the Furlings in the galaxy that Destiny had previously visited. The writing on the drones matches the language of the Furlings. In addition, Thor sent a probe to that planet the video returned appears to match the technology of the drone," replied Jackson.

"So the Furlings reached this level of technology and created this drone system. Surely they have someone controlling it," replied Mitchell.

"According to Thor, the planet he found looked like a war had taken place. According to him, the Furlings were known for creating automated systems," replied Jackson.

"So what do we do? Keep destroying these things, and possibly piss off the Furlings if they are still around. Or we destroy the last of their legacy?" asked Mitchell.

"How about we let Thor complete his investigation of the Furling world and see what he can learn. Maybe a way to shut them down, or someone who is still in control of them if any," replied Jackson.

The next day Mitchell was meeting with Simpson and Rush on the state of repairs to Destiny.

"We've tried everything, Destiny isn't designed to support the kind of conduits that are required for the Interdimensional Energy Collector," spoke Rush.

"Right now we are dependent on energy collection system built into Destiny We would have to build an entirely new Destiny in order to incorporate the new power systems," replied Simpson.

"Can we get the existing power system back to one hundred percent?" asked Mitchell.

"We are going to need more neutronium. Lots more!" replied Rush.

"Ok, we will request raw neutronium from Atlantis, when the Stargate is ready to operate," replied Mitchell.

"Then that is right now. The stargate is fully functional if Atlantis is opening the gate to Destiny," replied Simpson.

"Then I will request it immediately. Continue on with the other repairs," replied Mitchell.


	54. Atlantis Council

This was the first full Atlantis Council Meeting.

Woosley spoke first, "Please let the record reflect Richard Woosley would be representing the humans of Earth. Bra'tac will be the Jaffa representative. Thor will represent the Asgard. Hammond will represent the Ascended. Freya is here to represent the Tok'ra. Lya representing the Nox. Finally, the Doci is representing the Ori. Command staff present is Supreme Atlantis Commander O'Neill, Supreme Fleet Commander Caldwell, Supreme Unit Commander Landry, and Alterra Administration Chief Colonel Davis. Department heads present Chief Linguist/Historian Daniel Jackson, Chief of Science Rodney McKay, Chief of Medical Carson Beckett, and Education and Agriculture Administrator Daria Voronkova. Also attending Chloe Armstrong and Camila Wray."

"I would like to open this meeting by welcoming the Doci here as the Ori Galaxy representative. I look forward to working with you and your people," greeted O'Neill.

Doci responded, "Thank you it is an honor to have a seat here."

"Mr. Woosley, could you please cover how our disclosure on Earth is going? What are all those wonderful politicians saying?" asked O'Neill.

"We are still having protests in most major cities on a daily basis. However, the crowds have been shrinking. Fortunately, the riots have come to an end, we have been very fortunate in that regard. Most protests are peaceful. The free power has gone a long way to calming many people. Some countries are still working to put in place the electrical grid for the power. The U.N. believes they have found a way to make use of the transporters. Taking the current Airports and converting them to Transport Centers. Allowing people to beam between airports directly."

"Replace planes with the Ancient transport platforms?" asked Hammond.

"Yes, the infrastructure is there. it would prevent misuse of the transporters. Proper linking of airports people would be able to travel in minutes instead of hours," replied Woosley.

"We are sure the transport pads cannot be redirected?" asked McKay.

"We are producing the transport pads to provide to Earth. They are locked to a specific site," answered Thor. The Asgard had set production of the pads in one of the small manufacturing facilities on Altera.

"Everyone is wanting to visit Altera. They are wanting to know when they can visit," replied Woosley.

"Right now we are not a tourist site. We are in the midst of a war, and that comes first," replied O'Neill.

"That is what I have told them. We don't have the facilities even in place. This isn't a theme park," replied Woosley.

"Col. Davis, could you please cover the current status of Altera?" asked O'Neill.

"Yes, sir. We currently have a population of sixty-five thousand two hundred seventy-eight," spoke Davis.

"It's eighty now, twins born this morning," interjected Beckett.

"I will add those two. Currently, we have fifty-five thousand in training and another five thousand in agriculture training. The remaining are active support staff, teams, and administration," replied Davis, "Thanks to Captain Voronkova, we are now self-sustaining in our food supply."

"We are rotating in five hundred people a week, who come in to join our training program. Those who have been here longer, train the new arrivals. After ten weeks they return to their homes and take what they have learned here back with them. Along with some equipment they learn to build and plant samples. We are already seeing our training program having an effect in Africa, and South America. In addition, a number of Jaffa have participated as well," replied Voronkova.

"This is true, a number of Jaffa from Chulak have taken part in this and they are producing food at a rate not seen among the Jaffa," replied Bra'tac.

"The Nox may have additional methods that we could add to this training," explained Lya, "In fact, we would like to send two teachers to instruct those in the program."

"That would be very welcomed," replied Voronkova.

"Fifty-five thousand recruits?" asked O'Neill.

"Yes, O'Neill. Our recruits have swollen, with over forty-five thousand Jaffa, another five thousand warriors from the Ori galaxy. Another five thousand Tau'ri," replied Bra'tac.

"What are we doing with all of these recruits?" asked O'Neill.

"Roughly half are returning home and taking leadership positions in their worlds. Those we determine that are qualified are advancing to fleet training onboard a DN-1103 or in the new F-71," replied Bra'tac.

"We have just completed the training a full complement crew for the Nemesis and Ares. Currently, the Apollo is being used for training. We have a crew in training for the Hades," informed Caldwell.

"What is the crew diversity?" asked Jackson.

"Dr. Jackson crews are made up of Jaffa, Humans, and Asgard currently," replied Caldwell, "I suspect we will Ori in the crews once they complete training."

"Let's have the Poseidon and Athena ready. I suspect we will need them soon," replied O'Neill.

"We can produce those two ships in the next couple of weeks," replied Thor.

"Next item on the Agenda BP6-3Q1. Commander Landry can you give us the status?" asked O'Neill.

"The insecticide created for these bugs has eradicated them from the surface. We have been monitoring the past few months with no sightings of additional bugs," replied Landry.

"So is it safe to assume we have eliminated all of them?" asked O'Neill.

"Our entomologists are warning that without knowing where they came from originally, they could re-emerge again," replied Landry.

"Well, we have an entire planet with a high degree of technology sitting there. We can not let it sit idle much longer before it falls into the wrong hands," replied O'Neill.

"India and China have both expressed interest in the planet to move their entire population to," replied Woosley.

"That is not going to happen," replied O'Neill.

"The alliance does not need it currently we have plenty of room here in Altera," replied Landry.

"Which is why I am pondering the Jaffa," replied O'Neill.

"The Jaffa?" asked Bra'tac.

"The Jaffa have no single homeworld they are scattered across hundreds of worlds. They are getting a decent size security force in place that could protect this planet. Would not a single homeworld give the Jaffa a helpful boost?" asked O'Neill.

"This planet would provide us the needed infrastructure to advance our race. This would be a considerable boost to the Jaffa. Is this the will of the council?" asked Bra'tac.

"Master Bra'tac, the goal of the Atlantis Council is the good of all races in the galaxies we control. The Jaffa have asked for little beyond the trentonin they must take. Advancing the Jaffa has been a question many have pondered how best to do. Commander O'Neill has suggested this, and I one believe this is the correct step," replied Thor.

"The Jaffa as a race are finding new paths and new destinies for their people. As you continue to do this, you will need the advanced infrastructure to further support this. I also agree with Commander O'Neill on this recommendation," replied Lya.

Freya spoke next, "The Tok'ra also agree with this decision."

All other representatives at the meeting were all in agreement with the exception of Woosley.

"Mr. Woosley, your not in agreement?" asked O'Neill.

"I agree, I'm just wondering how long I will have to listen to China and India on this," Woosley replied.

"Not as long as if one of them had been choosen," replied O'Neill.

"That is true," smirked Woosley.

"Then it's settled, the council will work with Master Bra'tac on the take over BP6-3Q1," replied O'Neill.

"I believe our next item of business is the Ori galaxy," replied Landry.

"Doci, as we had discussed we are pleased to welcome you to our alliance. We would like to construct a ship similar to Pacifica for the Ori galaxy. We would be placing a DN-1103 in the near future, is that acceptable to you, and the council?" asked O'Neill.

"That would be a most welcome step. Providing security to our worlds," replied Doci, "We have heard of a few rebellious groups forming."

"Now we are not going to be there to put down anyone who doesn't follow along," replied Caldwell.

"These are groups who are attacking other worlds, that are defenseless," replied Doci.

"In that case then yes we can do something about that," replied Caldwell.

"I will add that to the building list as well," replied Thor.

"Can the Asgard truly build these so fast?" asked Doci.

"Nanites in a time dilation field allow us to build rapidly as long as materials are available. I suspect we could have the DN-1103's in two weeks and the new station a month later," replied Thor.

Teyla entered the council room. She seemed anxious. She had been splitting her time between PJ-1 and Corlan. She had found the people of the Pegasus galaxy turned to hear for leadership. She was liking the feeling it brought.

"Teyla, excellent timing. Please come over before the council," ordered O'Neill.

"May I say I am not for sure what I have done, to be summoned before the council. I can assure you I intended no harm," spoke Teyla.

"Teyla why are you nervous?" asked Landry.

"This council represents the people of five different galaxies. The very best of all those galaxies," replied Teyla.

"Wrong. We represent the significant number of people from four galaxies. We don't have anyone here who represents the Pegasus galaxy," replied Woosley.

"I thought you did that, or Commander O'Neill," replied Teyla.

"Actually no on both accounts. The council has spoken on this matter in the past. Teyla we would like to request you to sit on the Atlantis Council representing the people of Corlan, the refuges from Pegasus," replied O'Neill.

"Me?" asked Teyla.

"Teyla you have shown amazing leadership skills in the evacuation. The people of Corlan know you, and they respect you. You also know the people of this council," replied Lya.

"Thank you, I would be honored," replied Teyla. Davis had pulled over a chair for Teyla to sit in.

"We are flying today. What else is on the agenda?" asked O'Neill.

"I would like to bring up the situation the Tok'ra are in?" asked Freya.

"By all means," replied O'Neill.

"Thanks to your efforts the Tok'ra can reproduce once again. However, we are struggling to find hosts. I was hoping the council could help in some fashion," replied Freya.

"I have taken this discussion to the United Nations here on Earth. They have not been able to reach an agreement. Bickering and mistrust between the countries do not help," replied Woosley.

"The Nox would have no suitable hosts," replied Lya.

"The Jaffa would never return to symbiotes," replied Bra'tac.

"I may have a solution," replied Teyla.

"You do?" asked Freya.

"Many of the planets in the Pegasus galaxy were extremely poor. They lacked medicine. Even here on Corlan, as much medical care, as they have received, some are beyond the care of medicine. Would your symbiotes not be able to heal, or extend the life of many of these individuals?" asked Teyla.

"In many cases yes they would," replied Freya.

"You are going to try to sell people on sharing a body? You've picked a heck of an issue to push among your people first," replied O'Neill.

"Consider this, the people of Pegasus have spent years fearing to lose what life they had to the wraith. Now they have an opportunity to extend their life with the Tok'ra," replied Teyla.

"Teyla this would be a great service to the Tok'ra," replied Freya.

"Freya, they must be given all information about becoming a host, before any implantations," replied O'Neill.

"We will make sure they understand all aspects of it before it occurs," replied Freya.

"If that issue is settled. I would like to bring up our debate on the Wraith," replied Lya.

"Here we go again," replied Woosley.

"Mr. Woosley you have made your position very clear. We should do nothing and let them die," replied Lya, "That is not the way of my people. Since we can help them, we should."

"You want to send them people to feed on?" asked Teyla.

"No Teyla, we have perfected the Wraith Retro-virus. We just need to do a few small trials, but it looks promising. It will remove their feeding gland, and fully re-activate their digestive system," replied Beckett.

"They would no longer be able to feed upon humans?" asked Teyla.

"That is correct. They would no longer pose a threat to humans," replied Lya.

"I will say it again, you may take away how they eat and give them a new way, but they still can not be trusted," replied Woosley.

"Teyla what is your thought on this matter?" asked Lya.

"I agree with Mr. Woosley they have proven to be manipulative and often deceitful. Even when we are trying to help them. However the change to remove any threat of them feeding in the future is something I must consider," replied Teyla.

"So we give them the treatment. Then what?" asked Woosley.

"We keep them isolated like they are now. We provide them with food and resources to care for themselves. Then we leave them alone. How will this affect their lifespans?" asked Teyla.

"Their lifespans I believe would be shortened to something in the three hundred to four hundred year range," replied Beckett.

"We know we can not trust the wraith as they are today. We remove their feeding and allow them to grow as a species. It will take several generations but hopefully, they will change their ways," spoke Teyla.

Woosley called for a vote on the issue. Woosley, Bra'tac, and Freya were against, while Lya, Teyla, Thor, and Doci were in favor. Another hour went by as details were discussed in the end Bra'tac and Freya consented it was a good plan. Dr. Beckett would lead a medical team with Col. Ellis and the Ares providing security and support.

"Dr. Jackson could you enlighten us with what has been found on Destiny?" asked O'Neill.

"First off Dr. Simpson and Dr. Rush continue to repair the ship. Engines and shields are at one hundred percent. Weapon systems are at twenty-five percent. We have access to forty-five percent of the ship. Hull breaches and broken doors prevent access to a number of compartments. Estimates, as I have been told, is it will take another three weeks before we have full access," replied Jackson.

"That matches with Col. Mitchell's report. Dr. Jackson, please give us what you have learned about these drones?" asked Caldwell.

"Col. Lorne was able to bring one on board the Hades for investigation. As I have conferred with Thor here, we believe the Furlings created the system. Thor has identified a potential world for the Furlings. He is working on investigation further into the planet," replied Daniel.

"We have sent a number of automated probes to the planet through the Stargate to investigate. We have learned there is a security system in place. Anything going past one hundred seventy-eight of your feet is shot down. We are creating a new probe to attempt a further investigation. Once we know more we will determine if it is possible to send a team to the planet. Visual data returned appears to indicate the planet has been decimated in a battle," replied Thor.

"We fear that this drone system is some sort of automated defense system the Furlings created, that attacks any perceived advanced technology. If this is the case we do not know how many of these drones and command ships exist, and nobody may be available to control them," replied Jackson.

"We have an unknown, but a limited quantity of these drones that could exist in the three galaxies?" asked O'Neill.

"No. The furlings were very adept at automation. It is very likely they created facilities isolated from their homeworld to create the command ships and drones," replied Thor.

"Wait you're saying they could have a base out there manufacturing these continually?" asked Caldwell.

"Yes," chimed Thor and Jackson.

"Dr. McKay and Thor, we need to devote any resources needed to crack their command code and to find this base if it exists. A weapon system without any control is dangerous," ordered O'Neill.

"Dr. Zalenka and myself will join the team to investigate the technology," replied Dr. McKay.

"Now Dr. Jackson what about Destiny's mission?" asked O'Neill.

"As we already knew it was built to investigate the signal in the background radiation across the universe. What we have learned is the stargates are being used as a massive radio antenna array. Each stargate that is being added increases the view of the overall array. However, it appears the seeder ships have slowed down as it appears many are no longer placing stargates or are destroyed. Destiny uses the information from this array to determine its course. We are trying to unlock the systems to identify where the final target is, however that part of the Destiny computer system is extremely secure and has prevented us from accessing," replied Daniel.

"Is there anything we can do to speed it up?" asked O'Neill.

"I do not believe we can. It's using data from the Stargate array to direct it. As it collects more and more data it's making course corrections. We still have much to learn on it and need to study everything there longer," replied Jackson.

"Keep studying and let us know if you need anything science, linguistics, or anything else," replied O'Neill, "Everyone in this room understands the importance of work."

"Perhaps everyone else understands, but could you enlighten me?" asked Teyla.

"Primus and I discussed this in length. We believe there is something to this signal. It could lead us to something that could help us with our war with the Old Ones. We've learned there are greater ascended beings. Such as the Magister Tenebis, the old ones fear him, but he has not been seen in millions of years. We are speculating this signal could lead us something or someone," replied O'Neill.

"I have spoken to many of the ascended Ancients, none of them have ever heard of Magister Tenebis. They have only had dealings with the Old Ones. They believe it's possible that something older than them could exist," replied Hammond.

"Dr. McKay what do you have to report?" asked O'Neill.

"The astrophysics would very much like to have Midway upgraded to an observatory. It will provide them with un-obstructed views around the universe," replied McKay.

"We are designing a new station, with a large portion dedicated for an observatory. We have delayed it's construction as we make some advances needed for the observatory," replied Thor.

"In addition, we have created a download connection from Primus to Atlantis. We are receiving significant data bursts each day. There is some fascinating insight into black hole formation and dimensional planes. Dr. Miller is studying the data further, looking for uses and advantages we can use with the Old Ones," replied McKay.

"Let us know if she finds anything," replied O'Neill.

"In addition, I'm nearing completion of the Altera upgrades. The remaining ten percent incomplete is residential areas. It should be complete within the next two weeks. We have discovered a number of facilities such as the Museum, multiple factories, warehouses still stocked, and a number of entertainment facilities," replied McKay.

"Excellent news," replied Landry.

"Mostly everyone is playing catchup. We've been given so much new information we are working as fast as we can to understand it all," replied McKay.

Rest of the afternoon was spent hearing about individual science projects, and medical projects from Dr. McKay and Dr. Beckett. O'Neill was excited when the meeting finally came to a close. He returned to his quarters to see Carter. It was her last night on shore leave. The Nemesis would be embarking on a trip to the Ori galaxy, to make their presence known around the Ori galaxy, then with a jump around the Ida galaxy. The goal was to make their presence known.

"Nice to finally see you! Meeting go that long?" asked Carter and O'Neill entered.

"Oh yeah, it went that long, and then some. When McKay was talking I started to think I was in a time loop again," replied O'Neill.

"That boring?" asked Carter.

"Probably not to you, but to me yeah boring," replied O'Neill. as he took her in his arms to kiss.

"I have some dinner prepared for us," replied Carter as she broke from the kiss.

"We have a kitchen?" asked O'Neill, "A grill?"

"No actually I had Avidan beam up some food from the mess hall," replied Carter, seeing the disappointment on Jack's face, "I got plenty of blue jell-o."

A grin perked up on O'Neill, "That's why I love you!"

The two settled down for a nice dinner and sometime alone before another mission.

Becket was meeting Porter in the mess hall for their usual dinner they shared each night, "Maybe we should try to get away from here for dinner one night?"

"Want to fly us to someplace just to eat?" asked Porter.

"I was thinking more like a vacation together. Some place where we can be alone," replied Beckett.

"Oh a vacation together, I've never been to Figi," replied Porter.

"Figi? I can do Figi, if I bring my sunscreen," replied Beckett.

Porter laughing, "As long as I get to put it on you!"

Beckett smiling, maybe this relationship was going slow, but it was progressing and it was nice.

Elsewhere Sheppard, Ronon, Teal'c, and Adams were sitting down to watch a football game.

"I do not understand, what is the fun in watching this? Wouldn't it be more fun to be out there fighting?" asked Ronon.

"Indeed!" replied Teal'c.

"They are not fighting! This is football, it's a game of strategy and strength," replied Sheppard.

"Teal'c you have been here how many years and still don't appreciate football?" asked Adams.

"Indeed," replied Teal'c.

Master Bra'tac had returned to Dakara to meet with the Jaffa Council immediately.

"What is it you wish to tell us now from the Tau'ri?" asked Yat'yir.

"The Atlantis Council has given us a planet," replied Bra'tac.

"Oh, how nice of them. Should we get down on our knees to worship them now?" replied Yat'yir.

"You speak in sarcasm and cynicism when it is not befitting. Hear me out my fellow Jaffa," replied Bra'tac.

U'kin spoke up, "Master Bra'tac has never been one to be excited, yet I see an underlying excitement in him today. Please tell us more."

"Indeed, the Atlantis council calls the planet BP6-3Q1. it is an advanced world with technology that has not been fully explored by the Tau'ri or any of the Atlantis Council. The planet was once infested with dangerous insects, that nearly killed Teal'c. They have worked diligently to remove these insects to make the planet safe. They have done so. They have offered the planet to the Jaffa, so that we may have a central place of power," replied Bra'tac.

"So they use us as cannon fodder to see if these insects return?" asked Yat'yir.

"As I have said they have worked diligently to eradicate them. They also have a cure for Jaffa against the sting, they give us freely. This is a world with advanced technology that needs to be studied. Cities built around the world, and transportation systems between them. Large enough to easily handle one billion Jaffa. I invite this council to come see for yourself what can be ours," replied Bra'tac.

"Are there any conditions they place on us?" asked Cha'ra.

"Only that we secure the planet, and defend it. If needed we can call upon the Atlantis Council for aid," replied Bra'tac.

"Then I for one will go see it with you," replied Cha'ra.

"As will I," replied Rak'nor.

"Someone with reason had better go as well," replied Yat'yir.

"If reason is needed then I will go," replied U'kin.

A few hours later, the Jaffa council walked out the Stargate on BP6-3Q1.


	55. Remoc

Bra'tac looked around in wonder.

"This is the world the Tau'ri have offered us?" asked Rak'nor.

"Yes, my friend. The Atlantis council, that many have mocked. Has offered this world to us, to learn from, and build our future on," replied Bra'tac.

"Surely they know it is far in-superior to their own technology," replied U'Kin.

"Actually they do not know what level of technology is here. The power source that drives this world is nearly equivalent to the Ancient device they call a Z.P.M.," replied Bra'tac.

"There is movement over there! It's an ambush!" shouted U'Kin, who jumped behind some trees for cover. Yat'yir joined him. While Rak'nor and Cha'ra remained beside Bra'tac.

"That is no attack. Those are cleaning robots. They keep the cities clean, and maintain the buildings," replied Bra'tac.

"Since when has the mighty U'Kin been afraid of a small mechanical device?" asked Cha'ra.

"Watch your mouth women, I was merely taking precautions," replied U'Kin.

"When I listen to you, I nearly always look a fool," grumbled Yat'yir, "I'm done not trusting the Tau'ri. They have proven once again to be worthwhile friends."

"Come let us explore this city," replied Rak'nor.

The Jaffa High Council spent the next few hours exploring the city. They found what appeared to be a hospital, residential areas, even a farm, and a manufacturing facility. By the end of the day, even U'Kin could see the benefit of the planet, the potential it could give the Jaffa was considerable. As they were making their way back toward the Stargate, they discovered a shipyard. It appeared one ship was completed, and two more was under-construction.

"These ships are of no design I recognize," replied Yat'yir.

"Neither do I," replied Bra'tac.

"We will learn the secrets of these ships and this planet, and make them our own," replied Cha'ra.

"What shall we call this planet? BP6-3Q1 is not a suitable name," replied U'Kin.

"Remoc," replied Bra'tac. Everyone looking at him, nodding their head in agreement.

"The end of a journey. Very fitting Master Bra'tac, on this we agree," replied U'Kin.

Over the next few weeks, the Jaffa council called on those who had returned from Atlantis training. They were invited first with their families to settle on Remoc. Facilities were found for the Jaffa Council to meet. First, they were limiting themselves to one city. Word of Remoc spread like fire, every day more and more families came through the gate. Unexpectedly Lya of the Nox appeared with a contingent of twenty Nox. Who brought equipment for growing food, they worked alongside the Jaffa who had been training in food production at Altera. Quickly Remoc was producing enough food for the Jaffa and was growing to sustain the rate of new Jaffa arriving.

Two Asgard appeared one day as well, after an invitation from Bra'tac to assist with the ships. U'Kin was excited to hear that the ships were a match to the Goa'uld mothership. It didn't take long to have the manufacturing facilities working again. The Asgard quickly showed the Jaffa how to run the facility. They spent the next few days explaining how to fly the one ship that was completed.

Bra'tac was seeing much gate activity between Altera and Remoc, as Jaffa worked with the Tau'ri and other races to identify new technologies. The surprise came when a BC-306 landed outside of the city. Col. Young was there with a group of Jaffa trained on handling the ship, that had decided to return home.

"Master Bra'tac, I was asked by Commander O'Neill, to deliver this ship to you, along with a crew to run it," explained Young.

"This is a BC-306?" asked Bra'tac.

"That is correct. It's formidable. He felt you might need a solid ship for defense," replied Young.

"I will have to thank him next time I see him," replied Bra'tac.

A number of Goa'uld ships had started arriving as well. One that the Jaffa had in their possession. The Jaffa had a decent size fleet, with a BC-306 leading them, only the Atlantis Council could easily match them in the strength of their fleet.

Word of Remoc spread like wildfire among the Jaffa. The stargate was seeing activity at a level the Jaffa had never seen before. In fact, Bra'tac was delayed over an hour trying to dial out to Altera one day to meet with the Atlantis council due to the number of incoming travelers. Bra'tac was making arrangements for new medical bays that Loki had developed to be set up and Jaffa trained on how to use them.

Altera scientists were coming and going regularly from Remoc. The Jaffa would find something new and contact Altera for assistance, someone would be dispatched.

Commander O'Neill sat in his office one day when Col. Davis knocked.

"Come in Colonel," replied O'Neill.

"Sir!" saluted Davis.

"Knock it off!" cried O'Neill.

"Just wanted to report that Remoc is expanding at a considerable pace. They now have over twenty thousand Jaffa calling it home," replied Davis.

"Excellent, have they found anything of value?" asked O'Neill.

"The robotic system there for maintaining structure, however, it's inferior to our nanite repair system. The shipyard has a design of ships equivalent to Goa'uld motherships. However they have found the conduits for power distribution are pretty much equivalent to Atlantis power distribution system," replied Davis.

"How about the medical bays?" asked O'Neill.

"Dr. Keller will be leading a team there to teach them on the use. Dr. Lee will be teaching them how to install them," replied Davis.

"So no problems?" asked O'Neill.

"None currently," replied Davis.

"That's what I like to hear!" exclaimed O'Neill.

The following week Dr. Lee and Narim had been to the Remoc to instruct a number of Jaffa on how to install the medical bays. An initial shipment of fifty had been delivered and would be set up first. The following day Dr. Keller would be arriving to instruct a different group how to use the devices. Bra'tac met Dr. Keller at the stargate to escort her to the medical center they were establishing.

"I wish to convey my gratitude for all that you are doing to help the Jaffa," explained Bra'tac.

"Master Bra'tac it's my pleasure. After everything you have done for SG-1 and the people of Earth over the years, it's the least I can do," replied Keller.

Arriving at the medical center, Bra'tac escorted her to the medical bays. She would have twenty-five Jaffa to train in the use of the medical bays.

"These devices are designed to put the patient into suspended animation once they are placed inside the chamber. This will give you time to determine what treatment to perform and to complete it, but not always. There are extreme cases that event suspended animation won't effect," replied Keller. Looking around the room she made eye contact with Yat'yir who had arrived to see the Tau'ri doctor training.

"Yat'yir?" asked Keller.

"Yes, have we met? I do not recall having met previously," replied Yat'yir.

"You're dead! You died in my arms!" cried Keller.

"I can assure you I'm very much alive," replied Yat'yir.

Keller backing up, "No you died, from a staff weapon blast to your chest!"

"I have never been struck in the chest by a staff weapon. I few near misses but those have all been minor," replied Yat'yit.

"Dr. Keller is everything alright?" asked Bra'tac.

"No, it's not! What is going on here? He is supposed to be dead. Cha'ra buried him. I attended his memorial!" cried Keller.

Bra'tac sent a Jaffa to fetch Cha'ra immediately, while he tried to calm the doctor down.

"Four months ago when the attack on Dakara came from the Lucian Alliance, I was sent to provide medical aid. Yat'yir here guarded me while I worked on U'Kin. He threw himself in front of a staff blast to save me," exclaimed Keller.

"Dr. Keller, the Lucian Alliance has never attacked Dakara," replied Bra'tac.

"That's not possible!" exclaimed Keller.

Cha'ra arrived and confirmed she did not know Dr. Keller either. Bra'tac took Keller back to Atlantis to determine what was occurring.

Back on Atlantis Fraiser was examining Keller.

"All of your tests appear fine. You look to be excellent health. You have a distinct memory of an attack on Dakara by the Lucian Alliance four months ago?" asked Fraiser.

"Yes! Dr. Lam, Dr. Beckett, and myself were all dispatched to provide medical care. One of the Lucian soldiers had a staff weapon and fired it at me. Yat'yir took the blast to save me," replied Keller.

"I believe you," spoke O'Neill entering the medical bay.

"You do?" asked Fraiser.

"In her timeline, I'm sure it happened. Tell me did the Lucian Alliance ever attack Atlantis before the disclosure?" asked O'Neill.

"Her timeline?" asked Fraiser who was catching up.

"Yes her timeline," came Mckay walking into the Medical Bay.

"Yes you were able to repel the Lucian attack, but many got away," replied Keller, "What do you mean my timeline?"

"This isn't your universe, you're from a parallel universe, that is extremely similar, but a few distinct differences," replied Mckay.

"Back when we had the evil Dr. Keller, another Carter, and then four of me, you arrived through the Stargate. We were convinced you were the real Dr. Keller from our universe, instead, you were a near perfect match to ours," replied O'Neill.

"Wait your not my Rodney?" asked Keller, "And this isn't my universe?"

"I believe you were traveling back to your Atlantis, and your wormhole crossed the remnants of one of the wormholes used by the evil Keller and it connected here instead of your Atlantis," replied McKay.

"Then where is your Keller?" asked Keller.

"We don't know," replied O'Neill, "But we are going to find her."

"Can I get home?" asked Keller.

"We don't know," replied McKay.

"Rodney I'm scared!" cried Keller.

Rodney sat with Keller holding her. O'Neill walked out and found Agent Barrett.

"See Commander Landry, get whatever personnel you need, we need to find our Dr. Keller," ordered O'Neill.

"Isn't she here?" asked Barrett.

"Nope, the one we thought was our's turned out to be from a parallel universe. We need to find our Dr. Keller," replied O'Neill.

"Does this stuff happen a lot around here?" asked Barrett.

"Far too often," replied O'Neill.

Meanwhile, on P4M-399, Ladon was standing outside of Keller's cell.

"Your people are not even looking for you. They don't even value you enough to ask any questions. My plant on Corlan tells me they only confirmed you were there and delivered the child. They have looked no further than that into your disappearance," replied Ladon.

"No, Rodney will never stop looking for me. When they find you, they will tear you to shreds. I just might put you back together so they can do it a second time!" cried Keller.

"Hollow threats," replied Ladon.


	56. Obelisk

Jackson returned to Destiny after the Atlantis council meeting. Jackson met with Mitchell and Lorne to report on the details of the meeting. Rush and Simpson had been able to complete repairs on another major section of Destiny. Opening up another twenty-two compartments. Hayley was currently investigating what appeared to be a storage room.

"Thor is trying to probe the planet we suspect the Furlings of having inhabited. He is trying to get past an automated defense system there," explained Jackson.

Vala overhearing, "Maybe I could be of help."

"The defense system would kill you when you cross a certain point," replied Jackson.

"Look sweetie I've been up against some tuff defense systems this is what I do," replied Vala.

"She did get aboard Loki's ship, and you've never explained how," replied Mitchell.

"A girl has her secrets darling," replied Vala, "Look, Daniel, I don't take on anything I can't defeat. At the very least I may be able to help Thor if I can't get past it myself."

"Your right you do have your ways. I'll contact Atlantis and have them open a gate for you to travel back on. Thor can brief you and get you up to speed," replied Jackson.

Destiny dropped out of F.T.L. at this point.

Hayley over the radio, "We have an issue, the countdown clock is blank."

"Meet us in the control room," replied Rush.

"Let's see what is happening," replied Mitchell.

Everyone runs off the control room. Rush and Hayley are already at the controls.

"How can this be?" asked Rush.

"Well it's clearly not supposed to be here!" replied Hayley.

"A star and planet don't suddenly pop up!" replied Rush.

"Can someone tell us what is going on?" asked Mitchell.

At this time the Hades can be seen jumping to the location through the external windows.

"This star and planet here are not supposed to exist. When the seeder ships came through here they did not exist, now they do," replied Rush.

"Yes, but couldn't they have formed? I mean stars and stuff are forming all the time right?" asked Micthell.

"Yes but not in a hundred years. The last seeder ship came through here about a hundred years ago. There wasn't even a dust cloud here," replied Hayley.

"Destiny is trying to make adjustments for this. The gravitational pull is messing up the navigation. It looks like we are going to be here for a while," replied Rush.

"Define a while?" asked Lorne.

"Maybe a month, or more, Destiny is running some pretty complex computations to adjust her course with this new information. It also appears to be waiting on updates from the Stargates on the signal," replied Rush.

"That's a good thing, we can complete the hull repairs much faster outside of F.T.L. In fact, we should be able to complete all the repairs quickly," replied Simpson.

"That would be a good thing, I don't like sitting here for a month with those drones out there," replied Mitchell.

"Well the Hades is here, and we have proven to be pretty effective against them," replied Lorne.

"Maybe we should consider the bigger question here?" asked Rush.

"And that would be?" asked Mitchell.

"Who created a star, and a habitable planet, in less than a hundred years?" spoke Rush.

"Maybe we should take a shuttle down to the planet and introduce ourselves?" asked Jackson.

"Col. Lorne can you send a pilot with SG-3 and Dr. Jackson to investigate the planet?" asked Mitchell.

"I can arrange that," replied Lorne.

"Hayley we will be having guests soon, Dr. Zalenka and Dr. McKay will be joining us soon to help with the drones," replied Mitchell.

"I will be expecting them, sir," replied Hayley.

Jackson beamed over to the Hades with SG-3 to meet Lt. Williams. They would be taking a puddle jumper down to investigate the planet.

"Lieutenant we need to proceed slowly to the planet, we do not want to show any hostile intent. We go in cloaked and scan at maximum range for life signs and proceed slowly," ordered Maj. Donovan.

"Yes sir," replied Donovan.

"Watch for any signs of structures as well," replied Jackson.

Two hours later the puddle jumper had circled the planet. No signs of life were detected, but they could see signs of plant life. As they circle in closer, scanners picked up one structure when the approached its location, they could see it was an extremely tall obelisk. Scans reported it to be two thousand foot tall obelisk. Finally, the puddle jumper landed, an immediate search of the area showed no signs of life. Plant life was very similar to Earth. Jackson approached the obelisk, writing was on the surface of the structure. Williams sent his men around to investigate the structure looking for an entrance.

"Gentlemen we have our work cut out for us. This writing is not like anything I have seen before," replied Jackson.

"So not something from the Furlings?" asked Donovan.

"Definitely not," replied Jackson.

"Let's put those Kino's to use and start recording every inch of this structure," ordered Donovan.

Meanwhile back on Destiny, the Stargate opened, and Dr. Zalenka and Dr. McKay stepped out.

Mitchell greeted them, "Welcome gentlemen. We were expecting you a little earlier."

"We got held up, updating the records in the repository BP6-3Q1 is officially renamed Remoc. Master Bra'tac wasted no time after the council meeting getting the Jaffa Council to sign off on the planet," replied McKay.

"Welcome Doctor's, I can certainly use the help on this drone. Can I show you the way? or did you need to get settled?" asked Hayley.

"Let's get started!" exclaimed McKay.

Hayley led them down the hall to an empty room, where the drone had been placed.

"We have placed a subspace receiver in here, to disrupt and prevent this drone from being reactivated," explained Hayley.

"Good thinking," replied Zalenka.

"Your report said they used a power source similar to our interdimensional energy collector?" asked McKay.

"Yes, this is the device here. It took me a while to fully understand it. It seems to be locked into a specific parallel universe to draw energy from. I thought this could be a vulnerability we could exploit," replied Hayley.

"This here is obviously the plasma cannon, doesn't appear to be anything special on it," replied Zalenka.

"This is the communication module. I have not had very much luck with it other than determining that it uses subspace," replied Hayley.

"Zalenka why don't the two of you look into that, while I look into this energy collector further," replied McKay.

"OK, we can do that," replied Zalenka.

Hayley and Zalenka started going over sensor readings she had made during the fights of the subspace communication. McKay was busy comparing the energy collector to the one used on Atlantis. Over the next few hours, they attached probes and ran scans over individual parts.

Mitchell meeting with Rush, "How goes the repair?"

"We should have all of the hull repaired in two days. Then we will concentrate on the internal parts. Within a week we should be complete with all repairs," replied Rush.

Back on Altera, Vala was meeting with Thor.

"Commander O'Neill, said infiltration was a specialty of yours," replied Thor.

"You could say that," replied Vala.

"That you were able to board a cloaked Asgard ship that Loki had," replied Thor.

"Secrets of the trade," grinned Vala.

"Interesting," replied Thor.

"Let's have a look at this planet," suggested Vala.

"We have sent thirty-seven probes to the planet. They have all been destroyed when they reach one-hundred seventy-eight feet from the Stargate," replied Thor.

"Let's see the footage," replied Vala, who started watching all thirty-seven attempts. Stopping and rewinding at pieces, Thor watched, unsure what she was trying to determine or see in the videos.

After seven hours of watching and re-watching the video's, "There it is!"

Thor looked at Vala, "What is it?"

"It's the one place they can not fire at. They have ten different automated guns, but they only have an angle to seventy degrees they can fire in. There is a hole in their defenses. It's small no more than 8-inch in width," replied Vala.

Thor reviewed the footage with Vala, after multiple viewings, "You are correct. I believe the exact measurement is 7.9 inches."

"Just enough room for me to sneak through. Once I'm past the grid, I can find a way to turn it off," replied Vala.

"I do not believe this is a wise course of action," replied Thor.

Vala headed off to the gateroom, "Walter dial up the Furling world!"

"I need the authorization to do that," replied Harriman.

Landry stepping in, "What do you need?"

"Tell them to dial up the Furling world I found a hole in their defenses. I can slip through," replied Vala.

"I do not recommend this course of action Commander Landry," spoke Thor.

"Please explain?" asked Landry.

"There is an 8-inch gap in the security system. I can slip through that and shut down the system," replied Vala.

"7.9 inches to be exact," replied Thor.

"Vala that is really tight," replied Landry.

"Are you calling me fat?" asked Vala.

"No of course not!" cried Landry.

"Then 8-inch is an inch more than I need," replied Vala.

"Then at least wear the Stun Armor that will help offset the effect if you were to get shot," replied Landry.

"That will put me over 8-inch mark. Besides, I will have to shed some things as it is now," replied Vala.

"Are you sure you can do this?" asked Landry.

"Of course she is," replied O'Neill entering the room.

"Thank you, Commander O'Neill," replied Vala.

"Take a communicator and call us once you have the system down," replied O'Neill.

"Dr. Jackson will kill us both if something happens to her," replied Landry.

"Yes, he will. Which is why she isn't going to let anything happen," replied O'Neill.

Harriman had already dialed the gate address. Vala grabbed a communicator and stepped through.

Vala emerged on the planet. One look around told her the planet had been war-torn. Rubble in every direction she could see. Now to slipped off her jacket and tightened her vest. Her belt would have to go as well. She adjusted her boots, to nearly standing at point. She knew this was going to be a tight squeeze. She grabbed a few stones and tossed to verify her theory. Right there was the 8-inch gap she needed. Walking up to it, she turned sideways, carefully and gently she worked her way into the gap. One small step at a time. She was progressing nicely until she felt something catch. Looking down what appeared to be a nail sticking out of the remaining section of a wall there had her caught on her pants. Carefully lowering her hand down to try and unhook her pants, the wall shifted slightly as she tugged. Bolts of plasma raced in her direction from the two cannons. Dust clouded the air where the wall had been previously as remnants of the wall came down.

Back on Destiny, McKay spoke up, "I would love to meet the Furling who created this. It's a much simpler design, but they have scaled it down to an impressive size."

Zalenka looking up, "Finally someone to talk to you at your level?"

"Precisely," replied McKay.

"I can't think of an immediate vulnerability of this system. Think we better concentrate on the communications," replied McKay.

"We have isolated the communication stream in the sensor readings. They appear to be encoded," replied Hayley.

"Let' see what we can do about that," replied McKay.

Down on the planet Jackson and Donovan walking the parameter of the obelisk.

"This writing I doubt I can translate it. It's completely unrelated to anything from Earth. Unless I can somehow match it to Furlings which I doubt, we will never translate this," replied Jackson.

"Do we keep recording?" asked Donovan, "Cause it's going to take days to record this entire obelisk."

"Yes, we need to record it. We might find a clue somewhere, that could change everything on it," replied Jackson.

"A Rosetta stone you mean?" asked Donovan.

"Exactly," replied Jackson.

Back on Destiny Mitchell was making notes for a crew for the Destiny. What he felt he would need, between soldiers, military, medical and scientists. Commander O'Neill had asked him to provide an assessment. Mitchell wouldn't mind having a few Asgard here. He wondered who O'Neill had in mind.

Vala was covered in dust. The plasma cannons had been precise, striking the wall in front of her. It had knocked her off her feet and left her covered in some debris, she was getting to her feet. Waiting for the dust to settle so she could find the control panel for those weapons. A quick look around revealed only one small structure intact. It appeared to be a small bunker in the ground for guards. Upon reaching it, she could see it contained one lookout for the Stargate and large enough facilities for five individuals to be stationed.

An examination of the controls did not leave her many choices to try to disable the system. The red button she pushed first, fired every cannon simultaneously at a spot just in front of the Stargate, "That certainly is not the correct one."

Next, she tried the green, all of the cannons tilted downward and appeared to shut down, "Seriously green for off, and red for on?"

After a few experiments with rocks the cannons were not reacting, she took a cautious step toward the gate and finally darted through the zone. No cannons firing, she was relieved. She picked up the communicator and called for Altera to open the gate.

Once back at Altera, "Thor, your security perimeter is shut down. I'd recommend I come along and help keep an eye out for further booby traps,"

"Quite impressive," replied Thor.

Thor stepped into his mechanized suit, and a group of twelve other Asgard arrived in the suits as well. Vala slipped off to put on a set of the armor plate. Twenty minutes later they were stepping back out. PJ-1 had been called in to assist as well, Sheppard and Andrews would be flying searching for any structures or clues toward what happened on the planet. Vala was roaming around looking for anything of value.

Sheppard over the communicator, "Thor there is a small intact structure at your five o'clock. It appears to be partially subterranean."

"We will investigate," replied Thor, as he dispatched several Asgard to investigate.

After another hour, Sheppard came over the communicator, "Your going to need a lift, there is structure here completely untouched. Doesn't appear to have any damage at all,"

Vala and Thor boarded the puddle jumper to look at this structure.

"Interesting that everything else around here has been leveled with the exception of this," spoke Vala.

"Sensor readings are not detecting any life signs, and not depicting any energy signatures," replied Thor.

Thor entered the building first. Vala followed closely behind him. Sheppard waited with the puddle jumper. After nearly an hour, Vala and Thor both emerged from the building. It was obvious to Sheppard something was wrong.

"What happened? What's in there?" asked Sheppard.

"Col. Sheppard please use the drones on your puddle jumper and destroy this building," asked Thor.

"Yes make sure nothing remains," remarked Vala, visibly shaken and at closer look obviously crying.

"Not until someone tells me what is going on?" spoke Sheppard.

"John, what is in there, should not be seen. There is nothing useful in there for us. Only death and sadness, I will never speak of it again," replied Vala.

Thor with tears on his face, "That is a memorial built by those who defeated the Furlings, of what they did."

"Are you sure about destroying it?" asked Sheppard.

"If you do not I will immediately dispatch a ship from Othalla to do so," replied Thor.

Sheppard responded, "Consider it done."

Everyone got back onboard the puddle jumper. Sheppard fired five drones which decimated the structure. For an extra measure, he fired an additional three to make the rubble even further destroyed.

On their way back to the gate, the Asgard exploring the subterranean building, reported they had found a computer system and had downloaded all information from it.

"Meet us at the Stargate, we will return to Altera to analyze the data," order Thor.

Upon arriving at Altera as they were getting used to calling it now, Vala immediately asked for them to dial Destiny so she could return to see Daniel. She could not speak of the horrors that Thor and she had seen.

Thor briefed O'Neill the planet was positively identified as Furling world. Explained that the building he ordered destroyed was a necessity and would not explain further. Thor went to analyze the data from the computer system.

Later that day Sheppard was called to O'Neill's office, "Colonel what can you tell me about this building?"

"Sir, I didn't go in. Vala and Thor both went in. When they returned they were not the same. I don't know how to describe the sadness that was over them. Both of them had tears," replied Sheppard.

"Thor cried? I didn't know Asgard could," replied O'Neill.

"Me neither. They were both very visibly shaken," replied Sheppard.

"For those two to be shaken I can't imagine what it would take," replied O'Neill.

"Neither can I, and I don't think I want to know," replied Sheppard.

"Thanks, Colonel," replied O'Neill.

Once Vala arrived on Destiny she learned Daniel was still on the planet. Mitchell quickly determined something was severely wrong.

"Vala talk to me. I've never seen you like this?" asked Mitchell.

"You couldn't understand. As Qetesh I've seen the awful things that Goa'uld could do to people. The things I saw on that planet, make those memories pale in comparison. How can anyone do those kinds of things?" asked Vala.

"War is awful, and enemies can do some horrible things to each other," replied Mitchell.

"I've seen war. I know those kinds of things. I can't describe what we saw, to even give words to those images would be a travesty," replied Vala.

"I don't know what you saw, give it some time you can get past it," replied Mitchell.

"I'm not sure I can. Let me tell you something you see any blue water aliens, don't stop shooting them," replied Vala as she walked off toward her quarters.

Mitchell immediately called for Jackson to return to the Destiny. Mitchell explained what little he knew to Jackson on his shuttle ride back to Destiny.

"Daniel I've never seen her like this. I contacted Altera and Commander O'Neill said Thor was visibly shaken and apparently Col. Sheppard said they both had tears coming out of this building," replied Mitchell.

"Thor was shaken?" asked Jackson.

"Yes," replied Mitchell.

"This can't be good," replied Jackson.

Jackson made his way back to their quarters. He really didn't know what to say to Vala, or even how to approach this. Upon on entering he found her sobbing in the corner.

"Vala dear, talk to me," spoke Jackson as he made his way to his wife.

"Daniel! I can't. You don't understand the images depicted in that building where beyond anything I have seen a Goa'uld do. Never have I seen such evil," replied Vala.

"What can I do?" asked Daniel.

"Hold me," replied Vala.

Jackson held Vala rest of the night. Comforting her, neither spoke, neither slept. Finally the next morning Jackson was able to get Vala to eat some food, and she slept. Jackson stayed by her side. It was not a restful sleep, she tossed and turned, was obviously having some bad dreams. Later that day after Vala had gotten about six hours of sleep, she wanted to clean up. Jackson took this time to slip away.

Jackson found Mitchell on the bridge.

"How is Vala doing?" asked Micthell.

"Not good, but she finally got some sleep," replied Jackson.

"Look I've seen some bad stuff in my time. I can only imagine what Vala has seen as Qetesh. I'm worried about what she saw for it to affect her so much. Heck it affected Thor pretty badly as well," replied Mitchell.

"You know something more?" asked Jackson.

"I spoke to Commander Landry this morning. Thor won't even discuss this with Commander O'Neill or Thrud. I can't imagine what shook them like this," replied Mitchell.

"I have seen Thor talk about the suicide of his entire race, without a doubt. Something worse than that?" asked Jackson.

"Stay with her, take her back to Altera if you need to," replied Mitchell.

"I suggested that, but she doesn't want to go. Said she needed to stay here," replied Jackson.

"You think she expects to bump into these aliens?" asked Mitchell.

"I suspect she does. I wouldn't want to be them," replied Jackson.

"On that, we agree," replied Mitchell.

Daniel stayed with Vala, after a few days he was able to work around the ship. Vala would come to find him and he would hold her for as long as she needed. The team from the planet finally completed the recording of the obelisk. They had been in the system now for two weeks, with another two weeks expected. Simpson and Rush had reported that the hull was fully repaired, and the last of the systems would be back at one hundred percent in a couple of days. Supplies were beginning to arrive for the expanded crew that would be coming on board.

Finally, after all, systems had been restored the new crew was arriving. SG-1 was being given permanent command of Destiny to see to her mission. The Hades would be investigating the Furlings and trying to find and control the drone weapon systems.

Zalenka and McKay had made considerable advances in understanding their communications. They had been able to build a device to control the single drone they had on board. Further testing to determine how to override the control ships remained. Hayley had been critical and was working on a system to broadcast commands to the drone, at least to confuse the drones at a minimum.

The Stargate activated and the new crew was boarding.

"Welcome aboard the Destiny, some of you I know, other's I do not. So let's go around the room here and introduce ourselves," replied Mitchell.

"I'm Narim, of the Tollan. One of your science officers," replied Narim.

"I am Thrud of the Asgard, technical adviser and investigator," replied Thurd.

"Carson of the Asgard, control chair specialist," replied Carson.

"Larin from Pegasus, pilot," replied Larin.

"Tomin combat specialist from the Ori," replied Tomin.

"Oma ascended speicialist," replied Oma.

"Fraiser medical specialist," replied Fraiser.

Others introduced themselves as they went around the room. Additional security, medical assistants, and support crew members. Simpson returned to Altera to begin on her next mission, while Rush returned to the Hades.

A few days later an emergency communique from O'Neill for McKay, "Dr. McKay we are opening a wormhole to you now for you to immediately return to Earth. There appears to be something going on with Jennifer,"

"What's going on? Is she hurt?" asked McKay.

"She was on Remoc helping train some medical staff there, and she is remembering things that didn't happen. I think it's wise for you to get back here as soon as possible," replied O'Neill.

"What? I'm on my way!" shouted McKay.

"Go, Rodney, I'll cover things here!" shouted Zalenka.

Rodney took off for the Stargate that was ready for him when he arrived in the gate room.

Lorne met with Mitchell, "We won't be that far away, we can be back in a single jump so contact us if you need us."

"We should be good. Destiny is a pretty tough ship, and she has a crew now," replied Mitchell, "But I will keep you on speed dial."

"Solve this mystery for us," replied Lorne.

"We will," replied Mitchell.

Zalenka appeared on the bridge, "Col. Mitchell may I have a word?"

"Certainly Dr. Zalenka, how can I help you?" asked Mitchell, "You've been very quiet since you got here."

"Captain Hayley has taken care of most of our needs," replied Zalena, "I wanted to ask about remaining on Destiny."

"You want to stay here?" asked Mitchell.

"Yes, sir. I think it's a good opportunity and some fascinating new things," replied Zalenka.

"I'll speak to Command Landry on it. Consider it OK, unless you hear otherwise," replied Mitchell.

"Destiny this is the Hades, we take our leave. Godspeed with you!" came Lorne over the communications channel. The Hades opened a wormhole and was gone.

Daniel and Vala appeared on the bridge, followed closely by Hayley.

"We're out here alone, and it's all up to us," announced Mitchell.

"No we're not alone," replied Vala.


	57. Spy

"Commander O'Neill you requested that I talk to you first about Jennifer. What's going on?" asked McKay.

"I need you to run some scans and determine if Dr. Keller is our Dr. Keller or not," replied O'Neill.

"Of course she is our Jennifer," replied McKay, "Wait why do you think she isn't?"

"She had a very vivid memory of an attack on Dakara by the Lucian Alliance that never took place here," replied O'Neill.

"Oh dear!" exclaimed McKay.

"That would mean our Dr. Keller, is missing," replied O'Neill.

"Oh dear!" a shocked McKay, "Wait how when?"

"My guess something from when we had the evil Dr. Keller, the extra Carter, and finally the extra me's," replied O'Neill.

"I can scan her and check her quantum frequency, it will be different from everything else if she is from a parallel universe," replied McKay.

"Do it!" order O'Neill, "She is currently in Medical, Dr. Fraiser is examining her."

Thirty minutes later Fraiser was finishing her examine of Keller.

"All of your tests appear fine. You look to be excellent health. You have a distinct memory of an attack on Dakara by the Lucian Alliance four months ago?" asked Fraiser.

"Yes! Dr. Lam, Dr. Beckett, and myself were all dispatched to provide medical care. One of the Lucian soldiers had a staff weapon and fired it at me. Yat'yir took the blast to save me," replied Keller.

"I believe you," spoke O'Neill entering the medical bay.

"You do?" asked Fraiser.

"In her timeline, I'm sure it happened. Tell me did the Lucian Alliance ever attack Atlantis before the disclosure?" asked O'Neill.

"Her timeline?" asked Fraiser who was catching up.

"Yes her timeline," came Mckay walking into the Medical Bay.

"Yes you were able to repel the Lucian attack, but many got away," replied Keller, "What do you mean my timeline?"

"This isn't your universe, you're from a parallel universe, that is extremely similar, but a few distinct differences," replied Mckay.

"Back when we had the evil Dr. Keller, another Carter, and then four of me, you arrived through the Stargate. We were convinced you were the real Dr. Keller from our universe, instead, you were a near perfect match to ours," replied O'Neill.

"Wait your not my Rodney?" asked Keller, "And this isn't my universe?"

"I believe you were traveling back to your Atlantis, and your wormhole crossed the remnants of one of the wormholes used by the evil Keller and it connected here instead of your Atlantis," replied McKay.

"Then where is your Keller?" asked Keller.

"We don't know," replied O'Neill, "But we are going to find her."

"Can I get home?" asked Keller.

"We don't know," replied McKay.

"Rodney I'm scared!" cried Keller.

Rodney sat with Keller holding her. O'Neill walked out and found Agent Barrett.

"We need to find our Dr. Keller," ordered O'Neill.

"Isn't she here?" asked Barrett.

"Nope, the one we thought was our's turned out to be from a parallel universe. We need to find our Dr. Keller," replied O'Neill.

"Does this stuff happen a lot around here?" asked Barrett.

"Far too often," replied O'Neill.

O'Neill immediately called for a meeting, summoning Barrett, Johnson, McKay, Keller, Davis, Teyla, Sheppard and Landry.

"So what's going on?" asked Sheppard.

"I'm not your Dr. Keller," replied Keller.

"Excuse me?" asked Sheppard.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," spoke Teyla.

"Dr. Keller here, while she nearly matches our Dr. Keller, isn't our real Dr. Keller. We believe when the entire Evil Dr. Keller and extra Carter was all happening a good Dr. Keller got crossed with from another parallel universe to ours. She was nearly perfect," replied O'Neill.

"I was able to check her quantum frequency and determine she isn't from our universe," replied McKay.

"Malcolm and Kerry, I want you to head up an investigation into finding our Dr. Keller. I'm putting Col. Sheppard and PJ-1 at your disposal to assist in any way possible," order O'Neill.

"What do we know so far?" asked Johnson.

"We know our Jennifer went to Corlan to help deliver a baby. After that we don't know what happened," replied O'Neill, "When this Jennifer came through the gate, we checked out her story, and we indeed did find the mother and baby, who confirmed she arrived there and was there for about 39 hours before the baby was born. She then left to return here to Altera."

"We will start there," replied Barrett.

"Do we think the Old Ones may have something to do with this?" asked McKay.

"Right now nothing is off the table," replied O'Neill.

"Col. Sheppard, Mr. Barrett, and Ms, Johnson whatever resources you need," spoke Landry.

An hour later, in a Puddle Jumper, Barrett and Johnson with Sheppard, Teyla, McKay, and Ronon joining them were arriving on Corlan. "Her name is Martha, she lives in the southern mountain village," replied Teyla.

"We will be there in 10 minutes," replied Sheppard.

"Whoever took Keller is going to pay," replied Ronon.

"They will," replied McKay.

Soon they touched down in the village. Teyla lead the way to Martha's residence.

"Greetings Teyla, to what do I owe this visit?" asked Martha.

"Martha I have some people who would like to speak to you about Dr. Keller's visit when you gave birth," replied Teyla.

"Hi, I'm Malcolm Barrett. You told Teyla before that Dr. Keller arrived here and spent nearly two days here before you gave birth and returned home?" asked Barrett.

"Yes, that is what happened. Why don't you ask her? She is standing right there," replied Martha.

"Martha, I'm not Dr. Keller that was here. I'm her twin sister," replied Keller.

"Oh," replied Martha.

"Martha did you notice anyone watching Dr. Keller when she left to return to the Stargate?" asked Johnson.

"I can't say that I do. I was pretty exhausted. I just saw her to my door and I returned to lay down," replied Martha.

Ronon bumped Sheppard and nodded toward one of the other residences. Sheppard could see a shadow of someone hiding around the side. Obviously trying to listen in. Sheppard nodded for Ronon to circle left and he would circle right to catch this individual.

"Martha this is very important. Do you recall anyone asking about Dr. Keller coming here? or asking anything about her after she left your place?" asked Johnson.

"Nobody asked about her afterward. I do remember there was a stranger that suggested we contact Atlantis to help with the delivery," replied Martha.

"Can you describe this person?" asked Johnson.

"He wore a uniform. Not like theirs. Where did they go?" asked Martha.

About that time there was a commotion from around one of the nearby residences. Sheppard and Ronon came dragging a man between them back to the group.

"Reeks what have you done now?" shouted Martha.

"Reeks is his name. Well he seemed to be very interested in not being seen, and making sure he heard every word," replied Sheppard.

"Let me go! You have no right to grab me! I wasn't doing anything wrong!" shouted Reeks.

"Give me five minutes with him and he'll tell us everything he knows!" spoke Ronon.

Sheppard grinned, "Easy big guy. Let's see if he talks on his own first."

"Reeks I do not know you. Your not part of these people are you?" asked Teyla.

"He joined us about five months ago. He never told us where he was from," spoke Martha, "He's always in constant trouble."

"Ok, Reeks tell us what is going on. Or maybe I let Ronon here talk to you on his own," replied Barrett. Ronon grew hopeful.

"Look you all were questioning Martha I just wanted to make sure she was ok," replied Reeks.

"Please, you never cared one bit for me. You dang Genii," replied Martha.

"Genii? Thought you said you didn't know where he came from?" asked Teyla.

"No, I said he never told us. He acts just like those darn Genii," replied Martha, "I figure he must be from them."

"Hush you old hag! I'm not Genii. She is crazy!" replied Reeks.

"Genii huh?" asked Sheppard.

"Should I know the Genii?" asked Barrett and Johnson together.

"They are on the new Genii homeworld. Relocated out of the Pegasus galaxy. They were the largest group we relocated. They also attacked us and tried to steal Atlantis multiple times," replied Sheppard.

"This is not good. Look at what they did to you," spoke McKay.

"Yes, I know. Ladon better not be behind this," replied Sheppard.

"Ronon would you mind escorting this guy back to the Puddle Jumper. I'd like to take him back to Altera for further questioning," asked Johnson.

"Give me five minutes and I will have all the answers you need," replied Ronon.

"Not yet, but maybe later," replied Johnson.

The team returned to the Puddle Jumper, Ronon had Reeks in tow. Reeks was thoroughly checked for any transmitters, weapons, or any other device, before returning to Altera and placing him in the brig.

O'Neill was there when the team returned, "I see you found someone?"

"Yes, a Genii spy," replied Sheppard.

"We don't know that for sure," replied Barrett.

"Agent Johnson can you handle this without Agent Barrett?" asked O'Neill.

"Just give me muscles here, and I will have the information you need shortly," replied Johnson.

"Kerry you still have Ronon and PJ-1. I need Malcolm. H.O.P.E. has struck again. This time five attacks at different military bases," replied O'Neill.

"They were successful sir?" asked Barrett.

"Four of them were, the fifth would have been as well, except they fumbled the bomb and blew themselves up," replied O'Neill, "Go see Woosley, he will get you caught up and provide you with additional information."

"Yes sir!" replied Barrett, taking off to find Woosley.

"Col. Sheppard what can you tell me about the Genii quickly?" asked Johnson.

"They can't be trusted. Even for short periods of time. Ladon rose to power by assassinating the leaders before him. Those before him had done the same thing. They will use whatever means necessary to get what they want. I'm just not sure what it is they want now. Back in Pegasus, they wanted a Puddle Jumper, C-4, and Rodney to make nukes for them," replied Sheppard.

"They have used spies in Pegasus to keep track of other planets. They also know how to be extremely secretive. They kept their technology level hidden from most of the Pegasus Galaxy for hundreds of years," replied Teyla.

"Then I have a plan, muscles you with me?" asked Johnson.

"Anything to get Jennifer back," replied Ronon.

"You're not going to put Ronon in there alone with him are you?" asked Sheppard, "We kinda need him alive to answer questions. No offense!"

"None taken," replied Ronon.

"Alone? No, he will be with me," replied Johnson.

"This I gotta see," replied O'Neill, "Watch yourself Ronon, she's tougher than you think."

Johnson and Ronon headed to the brig. Everyone else went to the observation room to watch.

"So tell me about this Agent Johnson?" asked Sheppard.

"Beautiful, charming, flirtatious, and a killer," replied O'Neill.

"Killer?" asked Sheppard.

"Her files is nearly as redacted as mine," replied O'Neill.

"Can she get the information on where Jennifer is?" asked McKay.

"Yes," replied O'Neill, "If we have to McKay we will tear the Genii world apart to find her. The Genii are on my bad side as of right now."

Down below in the brig.

"Ronon, you do not touch him unless I tell you too, and you stop when I tell you to. We clear?" asked Johnson.

"As long as I get to touch him," replied Ronon.

"Not a guarantee. Do not cross me or you will regret it," replied Johnson. Ronon detected confidence in that statement, and considering Commander O'Neill's previous statement, he decided maybe he should listen.

Johnson lowers the force field and entered the cell with Ronon. Activating the forcefield once inside.

"Reeks, I want to know what happened to Dr. Keller?" asked Johnson.

"I don't know anything! You need to release me you can't hold me here!" replied Reeks.

"Sweetie, you have bigger concerns here that whether I'm holding you. You see muscles over there? He wants to rip your arms off, and beat you to death with them," smirked Johnson, "Right now I'm his leash."

"I told you I don't know anything," replied Reeks.

"Last chance, tell me what you know about Keller and Genii," ordered Johnson.

"I don't..." spoke Reeks.

"Ronon," ordered Johnson.

Ronon grabbed Reeks and lifted him in the air, preparing to throw him.

"Stop!" replied Johnson, "Anything you want to tell me?"

Reeks fainted. Ronon shook him to make sure he was really out.

"Seriously?" asked Johnson.

"This isn't going to be much fun," replied Ronon setting him down.

Johnson reached into her back and pulled out a small bottle. She opened it and waved it under Reeks's nose. He suddenly jumped up.

"Little gift from my days in the CIA," replied Johnson.

"Can I beat him now?" asked Ronon.

"Yes," replied Johnson.

"Wait!" shouted Reeks.

"Wanna talk now?" asked Johnson.

"Look he will kill me if I tell you," replied Reeks.

"What do you think I'm going to do if you don't," growled Ronon.

"If you're telling me you're not going to talk, then I have nothing to use as a leash to restrain him," replied Johnson pointing at Ronon.

Ronon grabbed a chair in the cell and slammed it against the forcefield. The metal chair didn't stand a chance as it bent nearly in half from the force.

Reeks shacking, "I was only supposed to let the Genii know when she got there. I never touched her."

"What did they do with her?" growled Ronon.

"Some Genii grabbed her when she was headed back to the transporter," replied Reeks.

"Where did they gate to?" asked Johnson.

"They didn't. They had a ship," replied Reeks.

"Who was in charge of the Genii?" asked Johnson.

"Ladon," shouted Reeks as Ronon approached him, "I only talked to Ladon."

Johnson looked up to the observation room, Sheppard shook his head.

Johnson turned to Reeks, "Well your no further use to me."

Ronon started to move toward Reeks when Johnson let out a savage roundhouse kick propelling Reeks across the cell against the forcefield where he screamed and slumped to the floor. Ronon looked shocked.

"Problem muscles, with a woman showing a bit of anger?" asked Johnson.

"No. I admire it," replied Ronon.

"This is not good. Ladon has Dr. Keller. What could he possibly want?" asked Sheppard.

"Nuclear weapons," replied McKay.

"And where did he get a ship?" asked O'Neill.


	58. Genii

"If they wanted something from us, then why not come asking for it?" asked Sheppard.

"Because we never came looking for Jennifer," replied McKay.

"They wouldn't know about this Jennifer from another universe," replied O'Neill.

"We could use this to our advantage," replied Sheppard.

"How so?" asked O'Neill.

"They don't know we know they have her. We just make a visit to see them and how they are settling in. We do a little snooping," replied Sheppard.

"We have a small window here before they learn Reeks is missing," replied O'Neill.

"I'll take PJ-1 and we'll just do a visit," replied Sheppard.

"Dr. McKay should not be part of that," spoke Johnson entering the room, "I doubt he could keep himself composed."

"Yeah she's probably right," spoke McKay.

"I'm going to ask Commander Caldwell to lead the Ares and Apollo to Gennii world. McKay I want you onboard finding Keller with her locator beacon and scanners. Sheppard you take Ronon, Teyla and Johnson here in a Puddle Jumper to visit our friends. Bring Jennifer home to McKay," ordered O'Neill.

"Yes sir!" replied Sheppard.

"Thank you sir," replied McKay.

"I'm sorry it's taken this long Rodney," replied O'Neill.

"What about me?" asked Keller.

"Sir, I have an idea," replied Keller.

"No," replied O'Neill.

"All due respect sir, I think I should be the one to make that decision," replied Keller.

"That's a dangerous game to play Dr. Keller," replied O'Neill.

"She would do it for me. Trust me I would know," replied Keller.

"Fine, Col. Sheppard you let nothing happen to her!" ordered O'Neill.

Caldwell beamed on board the Apollo to assume command, the Ares beamed up McKay, both ships were in orbit around the Genii world in thirty minutes. Sheppard timed the Puddle Jumper's arrival to coincide with the ship's arrival.

Caldwell to ship crew, "We have a satellite in orbit that monitors all gate travel and ships entering and leaving orbit. I want the logs reviewed immediately."

Ellis over the communicator, "Commander Caldwell, Dr. McKay is already scanning the planet. So far we have not detected her locator beacon."

"Commander Caldwell, PJ-1 has arrived we are setting down and will start snooping," came Sheppard over the communication system.

Several Genii approached the Puddle Jumper as it set down.

Sheppard and Teyla recognized the one leading them, as Sora.

"Greetings Sora, It has been too long since we have seen you," greeted Teyla.

Sora seemed hesitant, "It is good to see you Teyla, and Col. Sheppard. Your team seems to have changed?"

"Yes you haven't met Ronon Dex here, and this is Dr. Keller," explained Sheppard.

"Ronon Dex is a name I have heard," replied Sora, "Dr. Keller has replaced Dr. McKay?"

"Dr. Keller is here in case there is any medical emergency," spoke Sheppard.

"I know Ladon will want to see you at once," replied Sora, "Please follow me." She began to lead them deeper into the city. Where Ladon had set up headquarters.

"Sora how do the Genii fair on this planet? I hope all is well," asked Teyla.

"The biggest change has been living above ground. We are good, our crops look to be doing well. We should be self-sustaining before long," replied Sora.

"How about your medical needs, is everything being met?" asked Keller.

"Yes we are quite well," replied Sora.

Back on the Apollo, "I found their secret labs. It appears they have converted a set of caves outside of the city to a subterranean base," spoke McKay.

"Would this be where they would be keeping her?" asked Ellis.

"Most likely. Between the radiation, and the shielding they have in place it could mask Jennifer's locator signal," replied McKay.

"Any signs of a ship? or cloaked ship?" asked Ellis.

"None so far," replied McKay.

Ellis called over to the Apollo, "Commander Caldwell, Dr. McKay has isolated an underground facility that appears to be where the Genii are conducting their nuclear research. He believes between the radiation and shielding it could be blocking Dr. Keller's locator."

"Send a team down to investigate," ordered Caldwell.

"Yes sir," replied Ellis.

Sora had reached the Genii headquarters, "Ladon is inside, I wish you all well."

"Thank you," replied Teyla, as the team headed inside.

"Col. Sheppard so good to see you! And Teyla! This must be Ronon Dex the runner I have heard so much about. And this would be..." shocked Ladon.

"Oh this is our Dr. Keller, and this is Agent Johnson. They are here as observers," replied Sheppard.

"Ladon is it? It's good to meet you. I've heard a lot about you and what a strong leader you are," greeted Johnson.

"Thank you," replied Ladon never taking his eyes off of Keller.

"What have you heard of me?" asked Ronon.

"That you gave the wraith a challenge in hunting you. Your fighting skills were the peak of the Satedans military," replied Ladon.

"Everything ok?" asked Keller.

"Yes yes everything is fine," snapped Ladon.

"I understand you have been re-establishing your friendships on Corlan, and making some new ones," replied Sheppard.

"Yes, we don't want to lose touch with our friends. Which is why it's good to see you here," replied Ladon.

"Ladon, may I call you Ladon?" asked Johnson.

"Yes you may," stammered Ladon.

"I've heard how you rose to power to lead the Genii in a new direction. Very impressive," smiled Johnson.

Ronon and Sheppard each took a look at Johnson, who seemed to be gushing over Ladon.

"Thank you," replied Ladon.

"Well, you probably want to know that we have decimated the Wraith. They are now isolated to a single planet, with no ships and no stargate," replied Sheppard.

"So quickly how did you manage that?" asked Ladon.

"Well, we have much more powerful ships now than we used to. Also, we have weapons now where a single missile could destroy a planet like this one," replied Sheppard.

"And you plan to share this technology?" asked Ladon.

"Absolutely not, this technology is for the Atlantis council only. Teyla here is the representative for the Pegasus galaxy," explained Sheppard.

"Is that so. I don't recall being asked our opinion on this matter," replied Ladon.

"The existing council choose me," explained Teyla.

"So how many men do you command? A powerful leader like yourself must lead thousands," asked Johnson.

This time Ronon and Sheppard grinned at Johnson.

"Well about five thousand," replied Ladon.

"Five thousand, that is so thrilling," replied Johnson.

Ladon was confused, Sheppard was definitely showing how powerful they were, Johnson seemed to be flirting with him, Ronon looked ready to kill everyone, Teyla was being Teyla, and here was Dr. Keller who they were supposed to be holding in a cell.

"So what do we owe this visit?" asked Ladon.

"We're just checking up on our friends. Wanted to make sure everything was going well. You know we just don't like to lose any of our people," replied Sheppard.

Ladon rattled, "You think you lost the Genii? I can assure you there are far too many of us to just get lost."

Sheppard received a communication over his earpiece, "Col. Sheppard be advised we have a team exploring a subterranean base. It appears to be where they are conducting nuclear research."

"What have the Genii been up to since arriving?" asked Sheppard.

"Preparing crops mainly, we want to be self-sustaining after the first full season," replied Ladon.

"So no nuclear bomb research?" asked Sheppard.

"Why would we need to do that?" asked Ladon.

"Oh I don't know, maybe to feel like you have some power?" asked Sheppard.

"Certainly not," replied Ladon.

"Oh so you don't have one of those big powerful weapons," replied Johnson.

"If we need to, we can build nuclear weapons. We just don't need to," replied Ladon.

A guard came rushing into the room and whispered something to Ladon.

Sheppard spoke first, "Let me guess he is telling you about our team searching your subterranean complex, where you are doing the nuclear research."

"I see you know about that," replied Ladon, "Guards!"

The ten guards in the room suddenly had their weapons drawn and pointed at Sheppard and his team.

"Really? You think this is a smart idea?" asked Sheppard.

"Let me at them," spoke Ronon.

"Tell your team to withdraw from our complex immediately," ordered Ladon.

"Not going to happen," replied Sheppard then over his communicator, "Commander Caldwell, now might be the time to show our hand."

"What are you up to?" asked Ladon.

"Why don't we just step outside and look up," replied Ladon.

Ladon led them out of the build, the guards pushing Sheppard and his team out the door.

"I don't see anything," shouted Ladon.

"Give it a minute," shared Sheppard.

Two DN-1107's decloaked over the city.

"Those are DN-1107's the most advanced ships we have. A single one of those can take on forty hives at a time by itself. They make the Lantean ships look like toys," explained Sheppard.

"Fine we are doing nuclear research, why should you care?" asked Ladon.

"I don't care about the nuclear research. I want my Dr. Keller back now," replied Sheppard.

At that moment fire opened on the Genii guards from around the square as they dropped. Ladon took off running into the headquarters again, having escaped a number of shots fired at him. Sora came out with twenty guards once Ladon's men were down.

"I'm sorry about that. Ladon does have Dr. Keller, but may I ask who is this?" asked Sora.

"I'm a long story," replied Keller.

"Sora what is going on?" asked Sheppard.

"Ladon wants Rodney McKay, his hold on leadership has been strained. Many of our people no longer want the military life. I have been trying to be the voice of reason. However, Ladon would no see it. My men here support me is ousting Ladon, and having a new form of government that is not controlled by a single individual," replied Sora.

"Where is Dr. Keller?" asked Sheppard.

"She is far from here. Ladon uses a ship of some sort to travel there. He only has a few guards there. I do not know the location. I believe it's far from here," replied Sora.

"McKay this is Sheppard. we are looking for a structure far enough away that Ladon would have to use a ship to travel there," spoke Sheppard over the communicator.

"I'm tracking a cloaked ship. At least I'm tracking where the wind patterns are being disturbed by what appears to be a cloaked ship," replied McKay.

"We're on our way to the Puddle Jumper, we'll go after him," replied Sheppard.

"My men will rush you to your ship to go after him. We must remain here to secure the city and prevent the military from uprising. It's time for the Genii to disband the military," replied Sora.

Sheppard and his team rushed off to the Puddle Jumper. McKay had patched in the sensor readings to the Puddle Jumper so they could follow the cloaked ship.

"I believe I have determined where he is headed. A single structure about an hour outside of the extremely rudimentary, but it's in the middle of an iron deposit," replied McKay.

"We received the coordinates, on our way Rodney," replied Sheppard.

McKay activated a subroutine he created, and he beamed off the bridge of the Ares.

Ellis over the communicator, "Dr. McKay where are you going? What do you think you're doing? Let our team in the field retrieve your wife."

"Rodney we will bring her back you," came Sheppard over the communicator.

"Sheppard, bring them both back," ordered Caldwell.

"We will sir, McKay is going after his wife," replied Sheppard.

"I understand," replied Caldwell.

McKay beamed down near the structure. He collected the supplies he beamed down from the armory. Prepared his P-90, using his scanner he headed for the entrance. He found two Genii guards outside the entrance. He pulled out his Zat'ni'katel two quick stuns and the guards were down. He could hear the Cargo ship landing nearby. Knowing Ladon was nearby he raced in that direction. McKay could see the cargo ship decloak and Ladon walk off it.

"Freeze!" shouted McKay.

"Dr. McKay what are you doing here?" asked Ladon.

"You are going to take me to Jennifer now," replied McKay.

"You're here alone, aren't you?" asked Ladon.

"Not for long," replied McKay.

"Guards!" shouted Ladon.

"I've already taken care of them," replied McKay.

"Well done Dr. McKay," replied Ladon.

At that moment Sheppard, Teyla, Johnson, and Ronon beamed in behind McKay.

"Thought you all were in the Puddle Jumper?" asked McKay.

"We had the entire ship beamed back to the Ares, then we beamed in here," replied Sheppard.

"Ladon was about to take us to get Jennifer," spoke McKay.

"Guards?" asked Sheppard.

"The two at the entrance I've dealt with," replied McKay.

Sheppard took point, directed by Ladon on directions. The structure seemed to have a singular purpose as a prison. Before long they could hear a couple of additional guards around the next corner.

Sheppard and Ronon burst around the corner firing stunners to take down the four Genii soldiers there. Teyla and McKay came around the corner with Ladon.

They opened a wooden door there to find a cell where Keller was sitting.

"Rodney!" shouted Keller.

"Jennifer are you ok? I'm so sorry it has taken so long!" replied McKay.

"I'm fine, just get me out!" ordered Keller.

Sheppard and Ronon were looking for keys when Ladon sat up and started laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" asked Sheppard.

"You can't have her," replied Ladon.

"I don't think you understand the situation here. We have control of this place, we have control of you, and we just have to open that cell door to get Dr. Keller and we are out of here," replied Sheppard.

"Wait there is a lever attached to this door. You have this cell trapped," replied McKay, "How did they open this door?"

"They slid everything underneath the door," replied Keller.

"We need to beam her out of here," replied McKay.

McKay over the communicator to the Apollo, "Apollo can you get a lock on any of us?"

"We are not detecting your locator beacons, the iron in the surrounding terrain is blocking it," replied Apollo.

"Can you lock onto my communicator?" asked McKay.

"Yes," came the reply.

McKay handed Keller his communicator, "Lock on to it and beam and Jennifer out! Hold on to coordinates your going to need them in a minute."

Keller was suddenly beamed out.

"Let's get out of here, then they can beam us up," replied Sheppard.

"What are we doing with him?" asked Ronon.

"Soro can deal with him," replied Teyla.

"I have a plan," replied McKay.

"Oh McKay," replied Sheppard.

They worked their way back out of the complex.

Sheppard over the communicator, "Lock on to Ladon standing next to McKay, and beam him to the coordinates where you beamed Dr. Keller from."

"Yes Sir!" came the reply. Ladon beamed out.

"Beam Dr. McKay and Johnson to the Apollo and then beam Teyla, Ronon, and myself to the Genii settlement," replied Sheppard.

McKay found himself in the ships medical.

"Who are you!" shouted Keller.

"I can explain!" shouted McKay.

"Good cause I don't know how to explain this," explained Keller.

"This is you! She is from a parallel universe. Nobody realized she wasn't you. Her universe was nearly identical to ours, nobody realized she wasn't you," explained McKay.

"Even you!" shouted Keller.

"In Rodney's defense, he hasn't been around much. With the evil Keller, second carter, and then off on destiny for weeks. We've barely have seen each other," replied Keller.

"Evil Keller?" asked Keller.

"Yes there was an evil Keller from another universe, that tried to kill Commander O'Neill," replied McKay.

"What?" asked Keller.

"Jennifer let Jennifer check you out. Then I'll explain it all," replied McKay.

"Is she going back to her universe?" asked Keller.

"No, she can't. We don't have a way to pinpoint her universe," replied McKay.

"This is going to be confusing," replied Keller.

"Now can she check you out?" asked McKay.

"Yes," replied Keller.

Down in the Genii settlement.

Sora approached Sheppard, Ronon, and Teyla, "Please tell me you got him?"

"Ladon is locked up where he had Dr. Keller," replied Sheppard.

"He is your problem now," replied Teyla.

"Can he escape?" asked Sora.

"Not unless he has a transport beam," replied Teyla.

"McKay was a little vindictive in putting him in there," spoke Ronon.

"You should it's trapped," replied Sheppard.

"We will deal with it. Then I'm destroying that place," replied Sora.

"So how goes the take over?" asked Sheppard.

"Peaceful, everyone here wanted him out. We are going to set up a tribunal to govern the Genii. One military and two citizens to lead,' replied Sora.

"Where did he get the ship he had?" asked Sheppard.

"We don't know, he just suddenly had it," replied Sora.

Later that day everyone was back at Altera.

O'Neill greeted Keller, "Jennifer!"

"Yes!" cried both Kellers.

"We're going to have to work on that," replied O'Neill.

"I'm going to take our mom's maiden name, Franklin," replied Keller.

"Can I make a suggestion? Since I've been through this. Go with Nicole Keller instead of Jennifer Keller. Then you two are twin sisters," suggested O'Neill.

"I like that," replied Nicole.

Jennifer Keller spent some time before her sister insisted on some rest. McKay took Keller back to their quarters.

"Rodney did you and Jennifer ever?" asked Keller.

"Did we ever what? Oh you mean, no, we didn't. It's been extremely busy," replied McKay.

"Good answer, make sure Nicole gives the same answer," grinned Keller

Rodney watched Jennifer drift off to sleep. He stayed watching over her rest of the day and night.


	59. HOPE

Barrett stood looking at his global map, trying to understand the rationale of H.O.P.E. attacking the military installations they did. These were minor installations even for the third world countries they belonged to. Two of the installations only destroyed about fifteen thousands rounds of ammunition and didn't even kill anyone but the suicide bombers. At first, he thought it might be to grow dissension among the third world countries, but the officials in all five countries were laughing at the absurdity of the attacks.

H.O.P.E. had claimed responsibility with a video proclaiming "Humans Only On Planet Earth!" Barrett could not understand Odai Ventrell's intent with this attack. Scans on the satellites had found no devices planted on them for communication. Ventrell must be or had been on Earth to give this order. Barrett believed Ventrell to be a capable person, from his discussion with Col. Mitchell.

He had reached out to his former H.O.P.E. contacts looking for a meeting, but none had heard of any. They had gone dormant after the attack on the Asgard ship. Riots around the world had died down. Most people finding the benefits of their new reality far outweighed their fears of it. Africa and South America were both rising steadily. Free power and new medical care in those parts of the world had quickly won them over. These bombings hadn't even caused a single protest.

Three of the attacks were in Africa, with one in Asia, and the failed one in Europe. Barrett could not figure out what he was missing. These attacks made no sense to him, even in a state of war these attacks had no military gain.

Meanwhile, O'Neill was sitting in his office, when he heard a knock.

"Come in," replied O'Neill.

"Good morning sir," replied Nicole.

"Which Dr. Keller am I addressing?" asked O'Neill.

"Nicole, took your advice and went with my middle name," replied Nicole.

"Is that so. How can I help you Dr.?" asked O'Neill.

"I'd like to request a transfer," stated Nicole.

"A transfer? Let me guess getting away from Rodney?" asked O'Neill.

"That would be correct," replied Nicole.

"Where to?" asked O'Neill.

"Someplace far away?" asked Nicole.

"Hmm, how about Destiny? You would be with SG-1 and several others you know," asked O'Neill.

"That would be perfect," replied Nicole.

"Take what time you need to get ready, and then let Walter know to open the gate for you," replied O'Neill.

"I'm ready sir," replied Nicole.

"No goodbyes?" asked O'Neill.

"I've left my goodbyes. I'd just like to get away before the other me wakes up and tries to stop me," replied Nicole.

"You would know her best," replied O'Neill "Come on I'll walk you to the gate. You know we are trying to find a way to get you home."

"Thank you, Commander O'Neill. I appreciate it, but you're not confident that you can?" asked Nicole.

"Unfortunately no, we are not," replied O'Neill.

They walked silently to the gate room.

"Walter dial-up Destiny for Dr. Nicole Keller here," replied O'Neill.

"Yes sir!" replied Harriman.

The gate dialed the nine chevrons, with swosh it was open.

"I hope you find what you're looking for, Dr. Keller," spoke O'Neill.

"Thank you sir!" replied Nicole.

"Take care of SG-1 for me!" ordered O'Neill as Nicole stepped through the gate.

Back in Barrett's office, Johnson arrived.

"Any progress?" asked Johnson.

"None, these attacks make no sense," replied Barrett.

"Nothing was taken?' asked Johnson.

"Nope," replied Barrett.

"What was destroyed?" asked Johnson.

"In total 2 jeeps, 1 rocket launcher, and little over fifty thousand rounds of ammunition," replied Barrett.

"Your sure they are all destroyed?" asked Johnson.

"Yes the explosions were not to hide a theft," replied Barrett.

"Anyone killed?" asked Johnson.

"Just the bombers," replied Barrett, "Dr. Beckett is doing an autopsy on them now. But we know what killed them shouldn't be any surprises."

"Let me know how I can help?" asked Johnson.

"I will. So how did dinner go with Ronon last night?" asked Barrett.

"Oh you saw us?" asked Johnson.

"I haven't worked with you long, but long enough to know when you set your eye on something or someone," replied Barrett.

"Well muscles is certainly interesting," replied Johnson as she left the office.

A few hours later, Barrett got a request for him to come to medical, Dr. Beckett found something.

Becket seeing Barrett, "Over here Agent Barrett!"

"Tell me you have something for me, Doctor. Right now I don't have anything," spoke Barrett.

"All five of the bombers had one thing in common, they all had the ancient gene," replied Beckett.

"All five of them?" asked Barrett.

"That's right. Nothing else in common, from race, region where they were from, food, or anything that would suggest they even knew each other," replied Beckett.

"Maybe this wasn't about the attacks, but about removing those with the ancient gene," replied Barrett.

"Certainly a possibility, the attacks would be an excellent way to cover up the murder of people with the ancient gene," replied Beckett.

"Thanks, Doctor!" replied Barrett making a hasty retreat back to his office.

So Barrett had Ventrell trying to eliminate those with the ancient gene. He wondered what was the purpose behind this. The Old Ones didn't make sense they needed to eliminate the entire population, not just a handful. The Lucian Alliance could have figured out those with the Ancient Gene could control the City Ships and weapon platforms, but with Carson's upgrades to the chairs that were no longer the case, plus the Lucian Alliance was wiped out. There wasn't even a half dozen cargo ships left with them currently, those were being hunted by the Jaffa relentlessly. Even if there were rebels in the Jaffa, they would know this was useless. Atlantis wasn't hiding the fact they had made these improvements. It was time to talk to Commander O'Neill.

"Sir, I need a few minutes of your time," spoke Barrett.

"Sure, what do you need?" asked O'Neill.

"What enemies would Earth have that may not know we have advanced beyond the need for the ancient gene?" asked Barrett.

"Give me some background?" asked O'Neill.

"Odai Ventrell is using H.O.P.E. as a smoke screen to kill those with the Ancient Gene. The bombers all had the gene. I have the gene, and Dr. Beckett confirmed my conspirators have it as well," replied Barrett.

"Seriously?" asked O'Neill.

"It appears to be the case," replied Barrett.

"Well let's see here, replicators, the Asurans we almost eliminated them entirely. Could be the Aschen if they survived those gate addresses we gave them. Any Gou'alds that remain. There were these aliens we never identified that nearly took over the SGC once. The Genii as you have learned. Really that's all I can think of right now," replied O'Neill.

"So possibly anyone?" asked Barrett.

"That would be correct," replied O'Neill.

"Thanks, Commander off to see Mr. Wallace to track Odai," replied Barrett.

Barrett made his way to the lab, that Wallace shared with Ginn.

"Mr. Wallace, Odai Ventrell has appeared again, I need you monitoring for him," ordered Barrett.

"Not a problem, I have worked out a few new protocols and algorithms for this exact purpose," replied Wallace.

Two days passed with nothing, finally, on the third day, Wallace came running into Barrett's office.

"I've got him!" shouted Wallace.

"You have his coordinates?" asked Barrett.

"Not quite, it was too short, but I can tell you he was somewhere in the United States," replied Wallace.

"Excellent work, keep monitoring we need to narrow it down," replied Barrett.

Another few days passed, Wallace had summoned Barrett to his lab as quickly as possible. When Barrett entered he could see Odai Ventrell on the big screen.

"In three days we will strike at the heart of the aliens and free our world of them forever!" shouted Ventrell, "Humans Only on Planet Earth!" Then the screen went blank.

"What did I miss?" asked Barrett.

"Not a lot. Mainly him blustering about how H.O.P.E. was winning the war," replied Wallace.

"That doesn't make any sense," replied Barrett, "I have to inform Commanders O'Neill and Landry about a pending attack in three days."

Barrett found Landry first.

"Sir, we intercepted a communique from Odai Ventrell to his followers in H.O.P.E. it appears there is going to be an attack in three days at the heart of the aliens."

"Do we have a location on him?" asked Landry.

"Eli was able to narrow it down to somewhere around Montana," replied Barrett.

"Montana? He could be anywhere there," replied Landry.

An alarm sounded, and Harriman could be heard saying, "Un-scheduled off-world activation."

Landry headed toward the Gateroom, Barrett followed along to see what was going on.

"We are receiving Master Bra'tac's code sir, lowering the shield," replied Harriman.

Bra'tac passed from the Stargate with Odai Ventrell in cuffs. Landry and Barrett took off running to meet him.

"Master Bra'tac it is good to see you. It looks like you have a friend of ours, we've been looking for!" exclaimed Landry.

"Odai, you're going to pay for the crimes you have committed," spoke Barrett.

"Will someone tell me what is going on?" asked Ventrell.

"H.O.P.E. we just caught your message about an attack in three days," spoke Barrett.

"Someone here please tell me what you are talking about?" pleaded Ventrell, "I had a nice bounty I was about to collect when a couple of Jaffa grabbed me."

"The Jaffa have been keeping an eye out for him since his first attack. Two Jaffa came across him at a market place and brought him to me, yesterday. I am sorry I was not able to bring him any sooner. I am kept busy with matters at Remoc," spoke Bra'tac.

"That must have been a recording he sent out," replied Landry.

"Let's get him to interrogation, we'll hook him up to a Za'tarc machine to see how much he lies," replied Barrett.

Sgt. Greer was on duty and took Ventrell down to the interrogation room. He took a position standing guard outside.

Volker was summoned to hook up the Za'tarc machine. Greer had to insist that he submit.

Barrett entered the room.

"Look I have not messed with you all since that unfortunate misunderstanding at Col. Mitchells High School reunion. What is going on here?" asked Ventrell, "Surely he's not holding a grudge from that still?"

"No this has to do with H.O.P.E." replied Barrett.

"Well I hope someone tells me what is going on," replied Ventrell.

Barrett punched a video showing the attack on the Asgard ship, the video from the resulting call with Ventrell, the results from the attacks on the base, and the video from earlier.

"Wait a minute that is not me!" replied Ventrell.

"Sure looks like you. Have a twin brother?" asked Barrett.

"No, I don't. But I'm telling you on my honor that is not me," replied Ventrell.

"Tell me about this attack in three days, things might go better for you," replied Barrett.

"I can't tell you about something I don't know. Look I stay away from Earth. Everyone knows how powerful you all have gotten. After wiping out the Lucian Alliance, when they had an Ori ship, word gets around. No way am I messing with you all," replied Ventrell.

Barrett interrogated Ventrell for the next four hours. The Za'tarc showed he was telling the truth the entire time. Barrett was hoping for one slip up.

Barrett was meeting with O'Neill and Landry.

"I can't explain it, but the guy we have in interrogation I don't think did this," replied Barrett.

"Have we checked to see if he is from our universe?" asked O'Neill.

"First thing I had Dr. McKay do, and he belongs here," replied Landry.

"Clone? Human Replicator?" asked O'Neill.

"I guess a clone is possible, but the Human form replicator is out," replied Landry.

"Could we have an alternate universe Ventrell that is running H.O.P.E.?" asked Barrett.

"Let's talk to him, and see what he can tell us," replied O'Neil.

"Will do sir," replied Barrett.

Barrett back in interrogation with Ventrell.

"So we believe you. You're telling the truth as far as we can see. That doesn't answer the question of who that is," replied Barrett.

Ventrell sighed, "Can I go now?"

"No, for your own safety you're going to stay here. Commander O'Neill, has given the order to shoot on sight Odai Ventrell," replied Barrett.

"Shoot on sight?" asked Ventrell.

"He means for that one on the video," replied Barrett.

"So I'm your prisoner even though you know I didn't do anything?" asked Ventrell.

"I prefer to say, guest," replied Barrett.

"I've got too many weird things happening lately," replied Ventrell.

"Such as?" asked Barrett.

"A year ago I wake up, find myself hanging in a cacoon," replied Ventrell.

"What else?" asked Barrett.

"Someone who I deal with regularly said I double-crossed him on a deal, I never took, and I never would have double-crossed him to steal weapons-grade naquadah," replied Ventrell.

Just then O'Neill walked in, "When you were in the cacoon did you have anything on your head?"

"Yes it was some sort of band," replied Ventrell.

"Well, now that makes sense. We don't have a name for these aliens. They have a device that makes them look exactly like the person in the cacoon, even sound like them, and while your in that cacoon they can access your thoughts," replied O'Neill.

"Where can I find them?" asked Ventrell.

"Will have to check, we know where they went when they left here but nothing else," replied O'Neill.

"Is this typical?" asked Barrett.

"This one not so much," replied O'Neill.

"Point me in the right direction and I will take care of them," replied Ventrell.

"Not so fast, but you might get your wish," replied O'Neill.

Over the next two days, all personnel of Altera was subjected to the frequency that disrupted the alien's technology. None were found in Altera. Teams were sent out to all governments to run a scan of their governing officials, a collective sigh of relief when they all passed. The next day was the third day due for the attack.


	60. New Crew

Destiny had a new crew.

Zalenka and Narim were quickly getting up to speed on the new technologies. Dr. Fraiser was setting up a medical bay, with the new equipment that was arriving daily from Altera. Carson was studying the control chair with Larin, they needed to be able to control Destiny in flight during combat. Thrud was busy learning every inch of the Destiny, the specifics behind each room, and compartment. Oma busied herself with investigating all the information on the background signal. Tomin was training the security officers and weapons training.

Then one day the Stargate activated and Nicole Keller walked through.

"Col. Mitchell, I've been re-assigned here," replied Nicole.

"You know Rodney isn't here right?" asked Mitchell.

"That's the point," replied Nicole.

"Is it me or anyone else confused or feel we've missed something?" asked Hailey.

"Oh your not aware there are two of me. I'm from a different universe. I've been here since the entire attack on Commander O'Neill. They just rescued yesterday Dr. Keller from your universe from the Genii. Btw I'm going by Nicole Keller to help avoid confusion. Think of us identical twins," replied Nicole, "Can someone show me around and show me my quarters?"

"Tomin here will," replied Mitchell. Tomin leads Nicole off on a tour of the ship.

Vala spoke first, "Anyone else feels like we are missing out on important gossip?"

"I've gotta get Walter to start giving me updates!" replied Mitchell. Mitchell confirmed the story and the transfer with Altera.

Jackson continues to study writing from the Obelisk. They have dubbed the aliens the "Star builders".

"Did the ancients every build a star? or planet?" asked Vala.

Jackson shaking his head, "Not that I know about. The Asgard did collapse a star to form a black hole once."

"So it's possible these star builders are more powerful than the ancients?" asked Vala.

"Hard to say without knowing more," replied Jackson, "Could these blue water aliens be the ones who created the obelisk?"

"No, they would build a water world if they built one," replied Vala.

"Vala, you can tell me what you saw in the building. I know you're having nightmares at night over it," replied Jackson.

"Daniel my love, you once told me there was something you knew you wished you didn't. That if I knew I would wish you never told me. Putting words together to even describe what I saw, would be reliving that horror again. You would wish I had never told you," replied Vala.

"I understand. I just want to help you and I don't know how," replied Jackson.

"You are doing it by reminding me of kindness, understanding, and love. Just be yourself," replied Vala embracing Jackson in a hug.

Mitchell had placed Hailey in charge of Narim, Zalinka, and Carson, to have someone able to speak at their level. She was meeting with them.

"Carson, can you unlock the chair so that Larin can pilot the ship?" asked Hailey.

"I believe that I can. It will require replacing a few control crystals, which I am working on now. I am having to program the nanites to build it, as we have no suitable system for creating crystals this old," replied Carson.

"Good, next time we drop out of F.T.L. we need to be ready for combat if we meet these drones or these blue water aliens," replied Hailey.

"Do we think these blue water aliens are still around these galaxies? I mean we are a couple away from where the Furlings were," asked Narim.

"If the Furlings had drones this far out, then likely they were fighting these blue water aliens this far out. We have to assume they are still a threat," replied Hailey.

"I believe your drone disruptor is going to be our lifesaver. I have been able to extend the range to about ten thousand kilometers. This should give us plenty of breathing room when we encounter them next time," replied Zalenka.

"Narim, how goes your work with the Interdimensional Energy Collector?" asked Hailey.

"Well as you know it's not compatible with Destiny's systems. So I'm having to build an entirely new conduit system for it. It won't replace what's here on destiny, but it will add a second weapons platform and shield system to destiny. We will have to control it as a secondary system," replied Narim.

"So new more powerful shields, and four Asgard beam weapons?" asked Hailey.

"Yes, four beam weapons. I have the nanites building as fast as we can, but that is going to take some time. Working it around the existing systems and not interfering is the difficult part," replied Narim.

Mitchell was meeting with Tomin.

"How are you doing?" asked Mitchell.

"Adjusting, this is different than being on board an Ori ship," replied Tomin.

"I would imagine it is. How are the security personnel?" asked Mitchell.

"We are making progress, Thrud is helping considerably. We are learning the name for every part of this ship, so we can respond as quickly as possible. Drills are showing we are improving drastically. It's now just trying to determine where we should station people at," replied Tomin.

"Well we know three spots aliens have boarded the ship before, those might be good places to start," replied Mitchell.

"We are going to have three standard patrols running constantly, this will help keep us mobile, and an eye on those parts of the ship everyone is in less," replied Tomin.

"Yeah big ship and only one hundred and ten of us onboard. This ship could easily handle five hundred," replied Mitchell.

"Also we are continuing to document what we find in these containers in the storage lockers. We have found a number of devices placed on board for use. We just to determine exactly what they are. Perhaps one of your scientists could take a look?" asked Tomin.

"I'll have Hayley get someone on it," replied Mitchell.

Just then destiny dropped out of F.T.L.

Mitchell over the communicator, "Red alert everyone to assigned spots!" Rushing off to the bridge. He found Hayley, Narim, and Zalenka already there.

"We have two hundred drones headed our way," shouted Zalenka.

"Let's see if your new toy works Captain!" shouted Mitchell.

"Activating the disruptor now," replied Hayley. Two brief seconds later and the drones stopped advancing and say where they were located.

"It appears to be working. Find me that command ship!" ordered Mitchell.

"It's behind the fourth planet. Our path does not give us a clear shot to fire at it," replied Zalenka.

"Carson we need to be able to steer this ship in combat!" shouted Mitchell.

Carson sighed, "I need at least another two weeks to build the new control crystals."

Destiny was on course to pass near the star to recharge its power.

"What's our power reserve?" asked Mitchell.

"We are at eighty percent," replied Hailey.

"Why are we recharging then?" asked Mitchell.

"Looking at the course, we're about to make an intergalactic jump," replied Zalenka.

The crew continued to monitor the drones over the next six hours as Destiny flew toward the corona to recharge. A constant eye was kept for a chance to destroy the command ship, but none became available. The drone disruptor kept the drones away. Only a part of the crew had seen the ship enter a corona before, it was a sight to behold. An hour after the recharge was complete the ship returned to F.T.L. and was en route to the void between galaxies, for a three-week journey.

Mitchell met with the crew, this gave them time to make progress on the enhancements they were trying to put in place. Narim informed them he should have one maybe two Asgard Beam Weapons available by the time the reached the next galaxy. Carson was working away to create the reprogramed crystals that would give Larin flight control in the chair.

Mitchell in his update to Altera, "Commander O'Neill, we will be in the void for three weeks it appears before we emerge in the next galaxy."

"Col. Mitchel, has Destiny had any contact with the Hades since she departed?" asked O'Neill.

"No sir we have not had a need to. Is there something wrong?" asked Mitchell.

"We have not been received or make any communication with them since their check-in when they left to go investigate the Furlings further," replied O'Neill.

"We can try to raise contact with them here, sir," replied Mitchell.

"No you stay silent, if they ran into trouble we want to limit your presence out there. Col. Carter and the Nemesis is going to make the jump out there soon as they finish in the Ida galaxy later today," replied O'Neill.

The next two weeks were wearing on Mitchell. He found himself wanting to do something. Everyone on this crew knew what to do, and they were doing it. They didn't need him to provide orders. Mitchell was not good at twiddling his thumbs. He wondered how he did for all those years in the time dilation field with Teal'c, Jackson, Vala, Carter, and Landry on board the Odyessy, but Teal'c wouldn't talk.

Mitchell went and spoke with Oma daily. Getting as much feedback on she could provide on this signal in the background radiation. What was it and where was it originating from were the questions he needed answers to. Commander O'Neill had told him discreetly he felt this could be the key to a peaceful ending of the war with the Old Ones, but he also knew Destiny was possibly many millennia away from finding what it was searching for in the universe. He wondered if this signal is what had brought the Furlings out this far into the universe.

After the second week, Destiny dropped out of F.T.L. Everyone came rushing to the bridge except Carson who was already there.

While staring at the galaxy before them, Mitchell asked, "Why have we dropped out of F.T.L.?"

"Not sure sir, the countdown isn't displaying anything," replied Hailey.

"Do we have another homemade start and planet in our way?" asked Mitchell.

"Destiny is getting a major update from the Stargate network over subspace," replied Zalenka.

"What do you mean a major update?" asked Mitchell.

"Every Stargate in the Universe has detected some event. Destiny's systems are pulling this data now to analyze," replied Oma who just appeared on the bridge.

"What kind of event?" asked Mitchell

"I haven't been able to tell, but the event was seen by every Stargate so it must be significant," replied Oma.

"How long are we going to be here?" asked Mitchell.

"At least another three days to receive all the information. I do not know if Destiny will return to F.T.L. before analyzing the data or do so here," replied Oma.

"Great so we wait longer," replied Mitchell.

Wait they did, three days later and the data had been all downloaded by Destiny, then it began to analyze the data. A week later and they were sitting in the divide between galaxies. Hailey and Zalenka reported nearly all of Destiny's systems were running at one hundred percent to analyze the data. Carson had managed to complete his changes to the control chair. Narim had complete the new conduit for all four of the Asgard beam weapons. The nanites were now building those weapons as fast as they could. Zalenka and Hailey continued to work on controlling the drones, but they did not have much success.

Mitchell contacted Altera and had learned Nemesis had spent two weeks searching for anything on the Hades with no success. The tracking system showed them in orbit around the Furling homeworld, however, they could find no trace of them. Mitchell felt helpless, Lorne was a good friend and good man, he wished there was something he could do. The Nemesis was ordered to return to Altera. O'Neill informed Mitchell they were on their own. Backup could be there in an emergency from Altera within thirty minutes. Mitchell preferred thinking he had backup a minute away if needed.

Another two weeks passed, and Narim had completed the Asgard beam weapons, the new shield generators, and installed a control panel in the bridge. Carson was working on an upgrade to the chair that would allow it to control the new systems. Dr. Fraiser was recalled to Earth, with Nicole Keller heading up the medical department Fraiser was no longer needed. O'Neill sent an Asgard core for them to install with the new systems. Hoping it would help quicken the process of analyzing the data. Zalenka, Carson, Narim, and Thrud had it installed in a matter of hours. Carson was able to fabricate the tools he needed and quickly integrated control of the new systems to the chair. The Asgard core immediately showed it was processing at one hundred percent.

"It seems Destiny's system has taken over and is using the Core for processing. I do wish I could study the A.I. of this system to see how it works," replied Carson.

"We've found nothing that provides a single detail on how it was created. The system protects it from all attempts to access those command functions to review it," replied Zalenka.

Two days later, Tomin reported to Mitchell.

"Sir we have a problem!" spoke Tomin.

"What's wrong?" asked Mitchell

"We have several walls missing," replied Tomin.

"Walls missing?" asked Mitchell.

"A set of three rooms is now a single room. The walls that divided them are no longer there," replied Tomin.

"Maybe they are recessed?" asked Mitchell.

"Dr. Zalenka and Cap. Hailey is investigating and already determined that is not the case," replied Tomin.

"Let's go see," replied Mitchell. On their way, Tomin received word of another twelve walls missing around the ship.

"Cap. Hailey Dr. Zalenka can either of you tell me what is going on?" asked Mitchell.

"Yes I can," replied Zalenka, "If these logs are accurate Destiny is building another set of F.T.L. drives."

"What? How can it do that?" asked Mitchell.

"The Asgard core has beaming technology. It's scavenging the walls that are not needed into material for building four new drives," replied Hailey.

"Destiny can do that?" asked Mitchell.

"The A.I. behind destiny can do that. Not only is it building it, but it's using information from the Asgard Core to make them more efficient and faster," replied Carson.

"Faster is better," replied Mitchell.

Oma entering, "Which makes me question where is Destiny going that it needs faster and more efficient drives?"

Narim discovered not only did Destiny build the new drives but interfaced them directly with the new Interdimensional Energy Collector. He found four primary conduits installed and leading to the new drives. The raw materials left behind for use with the nanites was gone. Additional supplies of food, water, and medical equipment were sent from Altera.

Zalenka and Hailey were monitoring the progress on the new drives.

"Col. Mitchell the drives should be complete in the next thirty minutes," spoke Hailey over the communicators.

"On my way to the bridge," replied Mitchell.

Everyone returned to the bridge to see what Destiny would do next. As the last piece of the drives was completed, Destiny jumped back into F.T.L.

"OK where are we heading?" asked Mitchell.

"There has been a course change, we are going to a galaxy much further away. Without the new drives, it would have taken three years to make the distance. With the new drives we will be there in six months," replied Oma.

"Six months?" asked Mitchell.


	61. P3X-118

O'Neill signed, "Do we have any idea where this attack is even going to take place?"

"Sorry sir, we have gotten nothing further," replied Barrett.

Landry spoke up, "We suspect its a bomb from the weapon's grade naquadah that was stolen."

"We have scanned this entire planet a dozen times and found no traces of naquadah," replied O'Neill, "At least none that isn't accounted for in our use."

"The head of the aliens? Do they mean the Asgard? Jaffa? Nox? or Tok'ra?" asked Landry, "Everyone of them is on high alert and not finding any trace of sabotage."

"I've got little choice but to send the Ares to P3X-118. Col. Ellis to see if there is any trace of the Foothold Aliens there," replied O'Neill.

"What team are we going to send with him?" asked Landry.

"Sheppard needs to stay here on Pacifica for the time, Teyla, McKay, Sgt. Greer, Barrett, and Odai Ventrell. My gut tells me having him along would be beneficial," replied O'Neill.

"Seriously you want to send him?" asked Barrett.

"Yes, he has payback coming to them, and I think this might go a long way toward building some trust with him," replied O'Neill.

Col. Ellis beamed up Teyla, McKay, Greer, and Odai for the mission, it would be a quick jump to P3X-118. Everyone was ready, with less than 24 hours until this attack. The Ares made the jump and found itself in orbit around a planet mainly made up of a desert. Scans quickly showed there were a number of cities scattered around the surface. Two ships quickly ascended from the planet to meet the Ares.

"Looks like we have company," replied Ellis.

"Do those ships pose any threat?" asked Teyla.

"Only two ships no sir, our shields can handle this easy" replied the helmsmen.

"Receiving a signal," spoke up the communications officer.

"On screen," replied Ellis.

Odai Ventrell appeared on the screen, "Why are you in our space?"

"Why are you pretending to be me?" yelled Odai.

"I fail to understand your question. Why are you here? I demand an answer!" shouted Odai Ventrell.

"When I get my hands on you..." started Odai.

"We know of your pending attack on Earth. Why are you attacking us?" asked Ellis, pointing a finger at Odai to remain silent.

"I do not know what you are referring to," replied Odai Ventrell.

"Look we are able to track your signal. We know you are trying to kill off anyone with the Ancient Gene, and we know you are planning an attack very shortly. Why? What have we done to you?" asked Barrett.

The alien Odai Ventrell stared at the view screen in front of them. Not accustomed to having an enemy around their own planet. They were accustomed to infiltrating and sabotaging cultures. A series of clicks and clucks were made by Odai Ventrell.

"Your kind are a plague on the galaxy. Spreading over taking worlds that are not yours," replied Odai Ventrell.

"We have never encountered your race, except for the time you tried to infiltrate Stargate Command," replied Teyla.

"We have lost over ten worlds to you," replied Odai Ventrell, glancing to his side.

"If we or our allies have taken worlds you have claimed we were not aware of this," replied Teyla.

"Please let us discuss this, we do not need to be enemies. We can work something out," replied Ellis.

"Too late, you will surrender your ship to us!" exclaimed a grinning Odai Ventrell.

"Sir we have fifty-seven ships decloaking around us," replied the helmsmen.

"You do not want to start a fight with us," replied Ellis.

"I think I do," replied Odai Ventrell.

The Ares found itself surrounded by fifty-nine ships, with no immediate path to jump to hyperspace or to open a wormhole to escape. Ellis was determining his options, he did not like the odds of having to fight that many ships. While ten and probably even twenty would have posed minimal risk, nearly sixty with sustained fire was not a good option.

That is when the first two ships opened fire, and the other remaining began to fire as well.

"Direct weapons on clearing us a path to get clear so we can jump to hyperspace!" ordered Ellis.

"Yes, sir!" replied helmsmen.

Weapons were directed toward five ships, which the Asgard Beam weapon was cutting apart, and missiles were taking down.

"Sir shields, are at eighty-five percent," spoke the helmsmen.

"The sustained fire from all the ships over the entire shield array is draining power quickly, the second shield array is ready when the first one reaches thirty percent," spoke McKay.

"Keep firing take out as many of these ships as we can. Let's show them not to mess with us," ordered Ellis.

"Col. sensors are detecting another twenty ships decloaking," replied McKay, "Make that thirty-five."

"Where are they coming from?" asked Ellis,

"I can't tell from the sensors. Second shield array is switching in, and the first shield array is recharging," spoke McKay.

"The new ships have cut off our escape path," replied the helmsmen.

"Make a new path," ordered Ellis, "and get us out of here as soon as you have it open."

"This is not good, the second shield array is down to fifty percent already, and the first shield array is not charged yet," replied McKay.

"We have a third shield array right?" asked Ellis.

"Yes, we do but at the current rate our shield is draining, we will barely have the first shield array back up before the third one goes down," shouted McKay.

"The second one will be back up then right?" asked Ellis.

"An additional eighteen ships decloaking. It's too many we are not destroying them fast enough," spoke McKay.

"Get us a path clear helmsmen!" ordered Ellis.

"The new ships are replacing the ships we are destroying as fast as we destroy them," replied the helmsmen.

"We are at thirty percent on the third array, switching to the first array," spoke McKay.

That is when the weapons fire stopped.

"Hold weapons!" ordered Ellis.

"Incoming signal sir!" replied the helmsmen.

"On screen," replied Ellis.

"Do you wish to surrender?" asked Odai Ventrell.

"Not a chance, we took out over twenty of your ships and you haven't touched us," replied Ellis, "Do you want to surrender?"

"Your shields are superior to ours, but we both know they won't last much longer. I have many more ships," replied Odai Ventrell.

"How about we both withdraw?" asked Teyla.

Another forty-two ships decloaked around them.

"I think not," replied Odai Ventrell, "How about we just sit here and stare at each other. I want to thank, bringing your ship here, made our attack possible. And with that, I'm cutting your communication..."

The signal went dead.

"What did he mean by that?" asked Ellis, "Get me Altera?"

"Sir we have lost communication," replied the Com. Officer.

"Let me have a look," replied McKay.

That is when the view screen showed a new ship leaving the surface of the planet. It was an exact match to the Ares.

"Tell me that's not what I think it is?" asked Greer.

"It is, they are sending an exact match to the Area back to Earth. Only it appears to be badly damaged," replied McKay.

"How did they get that?" asked Ellis.

"I don't know. But that ship has hyperdrive, while those surrounding us do not," replied McKay. As the fake Ares launched into Hyperspace.

"That's their plan they duplicated us, to be able to return as us," replied Ellis.

"Why make it appeared damaged?" asked Greer.

"They would be directed back to dock at Pacifica for repairs, and be able to stage an attack there," replied McKay.

"If they were able to take over Pacifica, Earth is in a lot of danger," replied Ellis.

"We have to warn Pacifica and Altera," replied Teyla.

"They have created some sort of subspace distortion that blocks all of our communications," replied McKay, "The scans I was able to get on that fake ship, their hyperspace drives are not that good. It will take them at least ten hours to return to Earth."

"That gives us ten hours to figure out how to warn Earth to stop them," replied Teyla.

"Yeah but how are going to get past all these ships?" asked Greer.

"How many ships?" asked Ellis.

"One-hundred-twenty-seven as of now," replied the helmsmen.

"Why can't we open a wormhole and go right back to Earth?" asked Greer.

"These ships are close enough they would sustain damage and have explosions. That is not a good thing around a wormhole," replied McKay, "and the sme for jumping to hyperspace."

"If I can speak now I have an idea," spoke Odai.

"Let's hear it," replied Teyla.

Meanwhile back on Altera, O'Neill had been watching the battle take place, and saw the Ares had managed to escape the planet. Something had disrupted the feed briefly, however, the Ares emerged and could be seen now traveling in hyperspace. Communication with the ship had failed, and the communication with the Asgard Core was glitchy. He would wait till he heard from the Ares to see what happened. The computer estimated it would be ten and a half hours to return to Earth. Damage readings indicated they would have to go to Pacifica for repairs.

O'Neill prepared the remaining ships, Caldwell was leading the Athena, Young was now in charge of Apollo, and Emerson was commanding the Poseidon, all three ships were in orbit above Earth ready for action. Sheppard was in command of Pacifica for the time being, Landry was in charge of Altera, and O'Neill was on standby for taking the chair, his expertise with controlling Altera and all her systems were left in his hands. O'Neill checked the clock the Ares would be back in another four hours.

McKay was positioning the cloaked puddle jumper next to one of the foothold ships. Odai was releasing one of the cloaked torpedos.

"That's the twentieth one, five more to go," replied Odai.

"These last five will be to prevent other ships from moving in to replace the ones we destroy too quickly," replied McKay.

"Your not a bad pilot," replied Odai, "at least for this kind of work."

"Thanks, this is a great plan you came up with. Don't know why I didn't come up with it. We've done something similar before," replied McKay.

The Ares contacted Altera, once they were an hour away, "Altera this is Ares please respond?"

Harriman responded, "Ares we are receiving you. I am patching you to Commander O'Neill immediately."

O'Neill responded immediately, "Col. Ellis what's going on? How badly are you damaged?"

"Sir we found a fleet of ships waiting for us, cloaked. We met considerable resistance and took some damage getting out. We are going to need immediate repairs," replied Ellis.

"Head to Pacifica, and dock for repairs the crews are standing by to begin as soon as you land," replied O'Neill.

McKay was docking the jumper back in the Ares bay.

McKay arriving back on the bridge, "Let me program the computer here, it will have to trigger the bombs to go off in a certain order, and to activate the hyperspace jump."

"Why not the wormhole drive?" asked Greer.

"The wormhole is far more sensitive than the hyperspace jump. It's better to make a hyperspace jump and get out of here, than risk the wormhole drive," replied Teyla.

"We have one shot at this, soon as we have communication the computer will send an alert to Altera and Pacifica," replied McKay.

"Rodney we have less than an hour before that ship reaches Pacifica," replied Teyla.

Twenty minutes later McKay says, "We're ready."

Ellis turning to McKay, "Do it!"

McKay triggered the computer program, it initiated two explosions opposite of where the ship was intending to exit, to draw the initial reaction away from there. Second a series of cascading explosions destroying 10 ships opposite occurred, the Ares banked sharply and began to accelerate, when the cascading of another eight explosions occurred, right before a hyperspace window began to form. Weapons fire started reaching the Ares, and the strain in the shields was intense. In the few seconds, the first shield array was depleted, as the Ares started entering the Hyperspace window the final five explosions occurred that crippled the eight ships that were approaching to intercept the Ares. Now they just need to clear the subspace disruption.

On Altera, Harriman reported, "The Ares has just docked with Pacifica."


	62. Battle of Pacifica

O'Neill sitting in his office was relieved that Ares had reached Pacifica, and waiting on a report from Col. Ellis. When his ship tracker suddenly showed Ares a few light years away from P3X-118. A message incoming from Ares read:

Immediate Action Required, Ares ship trojan horse. Mimic aliens have mimicked the Ares.

Col. Sheppard on Pacifica received the same message at the same time as O'Neill. Col. Sheppard looked around and saw Col. Ellis approaching with five of his crewmen. Leaning over to the Lieutenant stationed in the command center, he ordered the Mimic Frequency burst over the station. Col. Ellis flickered along with his five crewmen, and three other officers scattered around the gate area. Immediately they drew weapons and fired what appeared to be a pistol, but produced a white burst of energy.

Diving behind the equipment to avoid the blast Sheppard opened his communicator to station-wide, "All personal the red alert the Ares is carrying the mimic aliens, we have a foothold situation. Defend your areas!"

Subsequent blasts hit the control console, and the lights dimmed.

"Well I guess we won't be using the frequency again," replied Sheppard, "Follow me, Lieutenant!"

They ran behind walls making their way to the nearest transporter. Diving in Sheppard activated the transporter to take them to the transporter nearest the control chair.

"What's your name Lieutenant?" asked Sheppard.

"Lt. Masterson," replied Masterson.

"First name?" asked Sheppard.

"John," replied Masterson.

"Hey, good name. Now have you been in this kind of situation before?" asked Sheppard.

"Yes Teal'c and Ronon's training," said Masterson, who activated his combat bracelet to materialize a combat suit, and began climbing in.

"Now that will come in handy. I need to get to the control chair and I need you to defend that room. I can control the entire city from that chair," replied Sheppard.

"Yes, sir. Do you have any stun armor?" asked Masterson.

"No, I don't. I forgot my bracelet back in Altera this morning. I never expected to be in a foothold situation this afternoon," replied Sheppard.

Masterson raised his arm, and materialized a set in front of him, "I think that will help you and increase our odds considerably."

"Gotta love the Asgard and their toys," replied Sheppard quickly strapping everything on.

Lieutenant Scott who had just been stationed on Pacifica for a month, was at the Mid Pier organizing security to prevent any further personnel from disembarking from the Ares. Scott had gathered six other officers who had weapons to him. They needed to block off the stairway and two hallways that provided access to rest of the station from the dock.

Scott ordered, "Three in the stairway and two in each of the hallways. We have to hold them and prevent any more from exiting the ship!"

A Sargent followed Scott to the hallway across from the dock.

"Sargent watch our backs," ordered Scott, turning his back to watch for anyone attempting to exiting. Just then he felt a blast on his back as he collapsed he saw the Sargent take off down the hallway.

Back in Altera, Pacifica had disappeared from the combat console right after the warning was received. The Apollo had confirmed Pacifica was still intact. The Apollo, Athena, and Poseidon were taking up positions around Pacifica. Once they came within range of the station they lost communication with each other and back to Altera. Caldwell not liking this, ordered the Athena to back away from Pacifica until contact was reestablished. Apollo and Poseidon were each doing the same.

Caldwell over the communicator, "Can anyone establish contact with anyone on the station?"

Emerson responded first, "No Sir, I have tried system-wide, and personal communicators with no luck."

Young responded, "No sir and our scanners are not detecting any individual tags either."

Ellis responded, "Sir this is the real Ellis, the Ares is preparing to jump back to Earth. They have some sort of subspace disruptor. It seems to block all of our communication. We will be there in 1 minute."

"We need to find a way to establish communication to someone on the inside. Does anyone have an idea?" asked Caldwell.

O'Neill responded, "I have our egg heads here working on it. Right now we are going to have to trust those on the station."

The mimic commander had his command setup on the ship. He had eight hundred troops invading the station. Their orders had been to spread out and scatter around the station as much as possible before the attack would begin. His second in command had been ordered to the gateroom, to take out their leaders as the first wave in the attack. Primary orders were to secure their areas, and then secondary orders were to find the armory and exchange weapons. Severely stun, as information would need to be collected from them.

In the mess hall, Adams had been on Pacifica reviewing the station for what additional training should be required for assignment here. Once he heard Sheppard's warning, he had activated his bracelet and was in full battle suit. He was monitoring the entrance to the mess hall, several others had taken up arms as best as they could, from chairs to knives from the kitchen. Adams had activated a camera in the back of his suit to watch for any surprise attack.

Adams spoke up, "Can we seal those doors?"

"Yes sir, I can do that!" yelled a man in glasses.

"Once I'm outside seal those doors, the rest of you stay here, and take cover," ordered Adams, moving to the hallway. They closed the doors behind him. He began the trek down the hallway. He knew he needed to meet up with Sheppard, as he would lead the main resistance force. Progressing slowly down the hallway he heard gunfire ahead followed by unmistakeable blasts of some sort. Stepping around the corner he had three blasts hit him in the chest. His armor took a significant hit, he could see the scaring and a few cracks. He returned the fire, dropping the three aliens.

He continued on down the corridor, working his way to the armory. Thinking that would be the logical place for a resistance to regroup.

Varro was doing his best to move silently in the shadows. He was using all of his skills as a former Luscan fighter and everything he learned in training. Given the situation, he had determined his best course of action was to head toward the armory and try to meet up with a group. He looked at his wrist wishing he had not forgotten his bracelet that morning. He really could use that armor and weapons now.

Masterson and Sheppard were only 3 corridors away from the chair. They could hear P-90 fire and what sounded like a phase pistol being shot around the next corner. A quick looked showed it was a group of three fighting against a group of two. Just then the group of three fired phase pistols, Sheppard and Masteron stepped out and fired on the three taking them out quickly from behind.

"Hold your fire!" shouted Sheppard.

"Who are you? How do we know which side you're on?" replied a familiar voice.

"Well for one we just took out your three guys you've been fighting, Second I have yet to see or hear one of the aliens actually speak. Now who is this?" asked Sheppard.

"Major O'Neill," replied Jon O'Neill.

"Maj. O'Neill were you going for the chair?" asked Sheppard.

"I tried but it won't work for me," replied Jon O'Neill.

"I better get to it then," replied Sheppard.

"Yes, sir! The captain and lieutenant with me and we'll keep them off you. Take them out sir!" replied Jon O'Neill.

Sheppard took off down the corridor. Jon O'Neill, Masterson, and the captain, pulled what they could together to form a blockade. This was the choke point to get to the chair. Sheppard closed every blast door on his way to the chair. Sheppard saw the chair right in front of him, jumping into the seat, and activating the controls.

Varro was listening carefully for anyone on the stairwell. He could hear weapons fire was moving further away from him. He needed to make it up two levels, to reach the armory. Silently and as quickly as he could he started climbing the steps, one flight up he heard a slight shuffle above, jumping just in time as a blast barely missed him. He was tight against the wall with the steps providing coverage. Looking up he could see what appeared to be a suit.

Varro faintly said, "Who is up there?"

Adams registered some sort of spoken noise, was it whoever was trying to climb the steps covertly, "Say that again?"

Varro in a normal voice, "It's Varro, who is this?"

"Lieutenant Adams, get up here Varro," replied Adams.

"Man it's good to see you," replied Varro.

"Likewise, sorry about shooting at you. I thought you were one of them," replied Adams.

"No worries, just glad the Asgard built that super hearing into those suits. You wouldn't have any extra armor would you?" asked Varro.

"You're lucky I have one set of stun armor," replied Adams, activating his bracelet to materialize it.

Varro grabbed it and quickly started putting it on, "Thanks man, I'm never leaving my quarters without my bracelet again."

"Where were you trying to go?" asked Adams.

"The armory," replied Varro.

"The same idea, was hoping others would be there," replied Adams.

Back on Alterra McKay and his team beamed in. Surrounded and immediately the Mimic frequency was fired. Once the guards saw that McKay, Teyla, Greer, Odai, and Barrett were all human they backed off.

"Someone tell me what the heck happened!" shouted O'Neill entering the gateroom.

Teyla began, "Sir it appears they were able to mimic our ship. They had well over two hundred ships cloaked that kind of firepower put a drain on our shields and kept us blocked from making a retreat. They apparently used this time to mimic our ship somehow. They believe we have taken over worlds that belong to them. Ten so far too be precise. Then they have this subspace disruption, that blocked our communication."

"Did we try to negotiate?" asked O'Neill.

"We tried sir, but when talking to them, they refused. They want all humans dead," replied McKay.

"OK, McKay we need a way to communicate with those on Pacifica. Go see what you can come up with," ordered O'Neill.

"What can we do?" asked Teyla.

"Right now we are trying to get communication, and discussing a few different plans. We can't send anyone in until we know where to send them. We are hoping our folks up there will be able to hold them off," replied O'Neill.

Landry came rushing in, "Commander O'Neill, we just heard, weapons fire was seen for a brief period from a window area."

"Good at least we know they are fighting back," replied O'Neill.

"Get suited up, we need our best in this soon as we have a way in. We may end up sending teams into different areas of the station, at least it's a plan we are discussing," replied Landry.

Varro and Adams were approaching the armory, with no signs of any activity. They started grabbing anything and everything they could to form a blockade on the three hallways that came together at the entrance to the armory. They would be forced to guard on three fronts. Varro setup some traps in all three hallways with the stun grenades. While not lethal, it would keep anyone from getting to the armory. Weapons were one of the few ways to tell the difference if they got hold of these weapons they would be nearly impossible to tell apart.

Sheppard activated the internal sensors and cameras that had been installed. He could see all about the station people were fighting all across the station. Life sign detectors showed a number dead, however which were human and which were alien was impossible to tell. First order of business was to destroy their ship. Firing three drones, that arched up and out over the mid-level pier toward the aliens' ship, he could see them pierce the alien ship.

The mimic commander turned in time to see a fireball as his ship was struck repeatedly by the drones. Sheppard was able to enact shields up around the pier to contain the explosion and redirect it out.

Caldwell witnessed the drone attack, "Altera this is Commander Caldwell, it appears we have control of the command chair. Three drones were fired to take out the alien ship."

"Finally some good news, can we get a team in there at the command chair?" asked O'Neill.

"We can not get an accurate enough scan to beam them into anywhere currently," replied Caldwell.

Sheppard was trying to reach out in communication with Altera, however, he could not establish a link with them. All external sensors were dead, only the drones were able to break through to the chair. He was locking down all parts of the station. Every door sealed trying to limit movement as much as possible. Even he could see Varro and Adams holding the Armory, however, there was a large group of what he assumed were aliens heading in that direction. He had excellent control of the drones for combat outside of the station, but he needed something small enough and agile enough to maneuver through the station hallways a drone was simply out of the question.

Varro and Adams were shouting out warnings to anyone approaching the armory. They each had weapons or blasters in each hand. Trying to cover all three hallways. Any movement was being fired at. As several attempts at a rushing them the stun grenade traps had slowed them drastically. Varro and Adams taking turns firing down the central hallways and sometimes both covering it. Swapping weapons out as fast they could they had the supply they needed.

Landry, Caldwell, and O'Neill were discussing the possibilities.

"We can't just beam people in. We don't have good enough sensor readings to be able to beam them into any particular spot, without putting them into the floor, or ceiling. Plus they could appear in the middle of a group of hostiles," replied Caldwell.

"We can't beam them onto the piers because the external shield isn't up," replied Landry.

"Do we have any ring transporters we could use?" asked O'Neill.

"Unfortunately the Tel'tak returned to Altera this morning," replied Caldwell.

"We can't even risk docking if they have control of the docking rings," replied Landry.

"Let's hope those there are able to give us a clue what we can do to help," replied O'Neill.

Cameras and sensors showed Sheppard another group was fighting just outside of the chair room. O'Neill and Masterson were holding them off, when he noticed the captain, had drawn back and was targetting them. He immediately deactivated the chair, meaning to rush back out to save O'Neill and Masterson, when he heard the plasma blast, and the P-90 fire stopped. Realizing he only had seconds before the chair room would be breached he jumped back into the chair, reaching for the Asgard core, he did the only thing he knew to do.

The Apollo's sensors detected it first. Young immediately alerted Caldwell and O'Neill. Each had confirmed the same sensor readings. Caldwell beamed down to Altera. O'Neill had immediately called for a meeting to discuss the implications of this new development.

"It appears someone on Pacifica, we are assuming Sheppard for the moment has activated a time dilation field around the stations," spoke O'Neill.

"Why would they speed time up inside the station?" asked Ronon.

"They didn't, they instead slowed it down. Actually to a point where every year here, is one second inside the field," replied McKay.

"You can do that?" asked Ronon.

"Yes, the Asgard developed this technology many years ago. We can increase or slow down time as needed," replied Thor.

"Only reason he would do this, is if he saw no other way to win," replied Landry.

"I believe he was giving us a chance to find a solution to the situation," replied Caldwell.

"Let's break down what we know," replied O'Neill.

"They can mimic the appearance of any human," replied Caldwell.

"We have seen signs of fighting throughout the station. Soon as that ship landed they must have scattered as quickly as they could around the station," replied Landry.

"We know someone who has control of the command chair destroyed the alien ship," replied Teyla.

"If they have control of the drones, why not use them to take out the attackers in the station? One or two of them is all it would probably take," replied Teal'c.

"No the drones while agile for combat in space, would never be agile enough for those corridors," replied McKay.

"What problems do we need to solve here?" asked O'Neill.

"A way to identify the aliens before attacking. We have the Mimic Frequency, but no way to get it around," replied Teyla.

"We need a way to turn off the time dilation field," replied Thor.

Carter who was above the Furling homeworld was on a video conference to the meeting, "I believe my work on reversing time in a dilation field may be of some help. Thankfully I sent that back with Teal'c on the Oydessey."

"We need to be able to get people or weapons into the station to combat the aliens once identified," replied Caldwell.

"Thor buddy nobody knows time dilation fields like you," replied O'Neill.

"We will find you a solution," replied Thor.

"Dr, McKay we need a way to deliver the Mimic frequency around the station," ordered O'Neill.

"Systems on the station can already deliver the frequency we just need to reach them," replied McKay.

"Commander Caldwell and Commander Landry work with Teal'c and Ronon, come up with a plan to assault the station," ordered O'Neill.

"Wait, I have an idea," replied Carter.

"I'm all ears for ideas," replied O'Neill.

"Mini-Drones," replied Carter.

"Harmony, I remember that," replied McKay.

"Please explain?" asked Landry.

"Back in the Pegasus Galaxy, Col. Sheppard and Dr. McKay encountered them. They are small and extremely agile. If we can find the designs for them in the Repository we could build them, and add an enhancement to include the mimic frequency. We would have to do a little reprogramming, as they attacked anyone without the Ancient Gene," replied Carter.

"How do we get them in there? Beaming them into the station we have the same issue, I don't imagine beaming one of these into a wall of conduit would do us much good," replied Landry.

"No, but we could beam these into one of the empty airlocks. They could burrow through the inner door since they can't be opened from the outside. The station would remain secure because the outer door would still be in place," replied McKay.

"Dr. McKay what do you need to make this happen?" asked O'Neill.

"Time to find this in the repository. I hope it's in there because we were never able to get much from the Ancients Outpost where we found it," replied McKay.


	63. Galaxy Tour

Carter beamed up to the Nemesis. She was looking forward to this trip they would be traversing three galaxies that they had limited contact in. She had her crew of nine hundred well trained. Her command staff was on the bridge and ready. Chuck and Banks were her right and left hands. She was confident in their abilities and was ready to see what the Nemesis really could do.

Carter order, "Prepare the Wormhole drive for a jump to Celestis, we will begin there as we go around the galaxy."

"Ma'am coordinates plotted, we are ready on your command," replied Chuck.

"Let's go," replied Carter.

"Yes ma'am," replied Chuck. Clicking a few buttons the Nemesis entered the wormhole that appeared. Seconds later the Nemesis was in the Ori galaxy in orbit around Celestis.

"That is never going to get old," spoke Carter.

"Yes ma'am," replied Banks.

"Full sensor sweep of the planet. I want to know everything down there," ordered Carter.

"Yes ma'am," replied Banks. Initiating scans.

"Last time I was here we were fighting multiple Ori ships, and trying to find the Ark of Truth," spoke Carter.

"Ma'am, sensors are detecting energy signatures in the runes near an area called Ortus Mallum, an additional energy signature near Ver Eger, and also we are picking up the expected energy signatures around Celestis," replied Banks.

"Wonder just what else the ancients may have hidden in Ortus Mallum. That is where we found the Ark of Truth," replied Carter, "Chuck send two science teams and four security teams down to those coordinates. I want to know what they find."

"Yes ma'am, I'll have them there immediately," replied Chuck.

"Ver Eger, I bet that is the communication device, that brought Daniel and Vala, here in the first place," replied Carter, "Contact the prior in that city and see if he can peacefully get us the device,"

"Yes ma'am," replied Banks.

Two hours later the prior from Ver Eger was beaming onboard with the Ancient Long Range Communicator.

"Thank you for retrieving this for us. We didn't want to cause a panic," replied Carter.

"No trouble at all, those who had this device are now in Altera learning your ... science to learn how to build their own," replied the prior.

"That will be good to see," replied Carter.

Four hours later Carter asks, "Chuck how are the teams in Ortus Mallum?"

"Ma'am, they last checked in an hour ago. They are making progress on the debris blocking them from getting to the signatures. They reported it would an hour from now before they expected to have it cleared," replied Chuck.

"Thanks, let me know the minute they find something," replied Carter. Not being there was killing her, but she was in command of this ship, her spot was to be here.

Two hours later, the first team reported in, they had found what appeared to be a type of life signs scanner. However, it didn't seem to be working as it showed none of their life signs on it. They would take it back to Altera with them to see what could be made of it. The second team however made a much larger discovery. They located two small stargates, about the size of the one Orlin built in her basement. They had a single switch to activate and they connected directly between the two. The science teams brought them onboard for further testing, these would have the scientist back on Altera scrambling for clues.

Carter paid the Orci a visit, who had come back to Celestis to personally give Carter and her team a tour of Celestis the city-ship of the Ori. Several engineers were still coming and going between Altera working with the people of the Ori on the city ship. It wasn't ready for flight, but they had uncovered numerous new devices.

Priors had requested their presence at five other cities located on four different planets. Mainly to make their presence known and to talk to the locals about the opportunities they had at Altera. First stop was Val Mer on the planet Pax. Teams spent many hours explaining to them about advances in medicine, farming, and science. Much to the surprise of the military officers, none were interested in combat training.

They proceeded on to Placidus, where they would visit Tal Egeris and Sol Egeris. Here they found the two cities were rivals, each had been sites for building Ori ships. A number of people were interested in science. Some had an excellent understanding of the Ori ships. Carter made note of particularly good ones, she would recommend for helping on the Ori ship they took from Orbit from Celestis.

The last two planets Casila and Guerra proved to be where many of the Ori soldiers originated from. The military officers were overwhelmed with questions. Carter had to send reinforcements to help answer questions. A full week was spent between them, and when they left, about two thousand recruits were headed to Altera.

Carter over the ship speaker, "I'd like to congratulate this crew on an excellent job. We have found several new technologies to take back to Altera for further study, we have connected with an additional five planets in the Ori galaxy, and numerous recruits are headed to Altera. Those recruits are off to study combat tactics, science, medicine, and farming. Our efforts here will pave the way for the people of the Ori to advance quickly. Thank you for your excellent work. We are now off the Ida galaxy, we will be visiting several planets where the Asgard once had bases."

"Course laid in for the wormhole drive, ma'am," replied Chuck.

"If Commander O'Neill was here, he would say Engage, but I will just say proceed" replied Carter.

"Yes ma'am" replied Chuck.

The Nemesis proceeded through the wormhole and was above a world that looked devasted. Large holes in the surface could be seen, where the replicators had extracted material for replicating more of their numbers.

"Complete scan of the planet and space, for any signs of replicators," ordered Carter.

"Yes ma'am," replied Banks.

"While we are here, continual scans watching for replicators. While we believe we got them all, if there are any remaining I want to know immediately," ordered Carter.

"Will make sure nothing sneaks in. May I suggest we fire two sensor probes one to the far side of the planet and the other to the L2 point around this star?" asked Banks.

"Sensor probes?" asked Carter.

"I thought I might surprise you. The Asgard built these wonderful sensor probes into the DN-1103's but nobody even talks about them," replied Banks.

"By all means deploy them. What other secrets does the ship have that I don't know," replied Carter.

"Lots of little things that haven't come up. I have insomnia sometimes, so I've done a lot of reading on the ships and using the systems to learn all the components," replied Banks.

"I'll have to make it a point to read up on it," replied Carter.

"Better clear your schedule for a month. The Asgard packed this ship with everything," replied Banks.

"What's the condition of the surface?" asked Carter.

"Not good ma'am. Sulfur and carbon dioxide at poisonous levels. The replicators must have opened up vents into the core of the planet," replied Banks.

"Any Asgard structures remaining?" asked Carter.

"Negative, the surface is pretty unstable, I don't think it could support a doghouse currently," replied Banks.

"Ma'am I see four satellites in orbit," replied Chuck.

"Anything of value?" asked Carter.

"No ma'am, they appear to be observation satellites," replied Chuck.

"Leave them, the Asgard can access them still I'm sure," replied Carter.

Thor had given Carter a list of planets she should check out and confirm no replicator activity. The list was sizeable, it took the crew two weeks to check them all out. They found the same destruction on the worlds. It seemed the replicators took every resource they could gather when they took over a planet. Much of Ida, was dead worlds now.

"I know the past two weeks seeing the destruction that the replicators have caused has been rough on all of us. Let me remind you we have defeated them. We have the weapons necessary to defeat them if we encounter them again. Our job is to make sure none remain to ever cause an issue again. We are now headed to the Othalla galaxy. We can expect more of the same there," informed Carter over the ship speaker.

"Course laid in for the wormhole drive, ma'am," spoke Chuck.

"Proceed," replied Carter.

Another three weeks were spent here moving from planet to planet and finding them all devastated by the replicators. They did not leave much behind if they were allowed they took every resource. After the first two weeks in Othalla, Carter was talking O'Neill.

"You mean to tell me the Jennifer we thought was ours, was really a Jennifer from another parallel universe?" asked Carter.

"That would be a yes," replied O'Neill.

"So our Jennifer was being held by the Genii?" asked Carter.

"Colonel Sheppard lead a rescue and now we have two Dr. Keller's," replied O'Neill.

"That's not confusing at all. How is McKay handling this?" asked Carter.

"Well, Dr. Keller from the other universe is going to go by Nicole instead of Jennifer. Dr. McKay is trying to navigate a minefield, with his real wife," replied O'Neill.

"I can only imagine," replied Carter.

It was during their final week in Othalla they encountered a planet that wasn't devastated. In fact, it looked pristine.

"Does this seem odd to anyone else?" asked Carter.

"Yes ma'am," replied Chuck.

"Check our data from the Asgard are we at the correct planet?" asked Carter.

"Yes this is P98-X34," replied Banks.

"Continual scans, I want to know if anything is moving down there. This used to be a thriving Asgard planet," replied Carter

"Ma'am I believe the Asgard city is come up on the horizon," replied Chuck.

"I'm picking up life signs. They are Asgard. I'm seeing over one million," replied Banks.

"How can that be? According to Thor, this planet was overrun with the replicators," replied Carter, "Make sure they are not Asgard form replicators."

"Ma'am I'm detecting no signs of their subspace field," replied Banks

"Two ships coming up from the surface. They appear to be O'Neill class vessels," replied Chuck.

"Hail them," ordered Carter.

A few moments later the screen lit up with an Asgard standing before them.

"I am Supreme Commander Fin of the Asgard, who are you and why have you entered the orbit of our planet?" asked Fin.

"I am Colonel Samantha Carter from Earth, or Midgard as you may know it, of the Atlantis Alliance. We are conducting a survey of the Othalla galaxy, looking for the remains of any replicators," replied Carter.

"We have defeated the replicators that invaded our planet," replied Fin.

"We were told by Thor, this planet was devastated," replied Carter.

"That is a lie, Thor passed away with the rest of our people. We were barely able to deactivate the self destruct mechanism on our planet to avoid their fate," replied Fin.

"Well I'd like to break the news to you, but Thor is alive, it's a long story. We helped them solve the genetic issue," replied Carter.

"Again you lie, the people of Midgard are not nearly advanced enough to solve the genetic anomaly we have," replied Fin.

"Contact Thor and patch him in," ordered Carter, "Give us a minute and we will have him on the screen with us. I will warn you he will appear different, fixing the genetic degradation, restored him to an Asgard body prior to the cloning."

"Colonel Carter to what do I owe... Commander Fin?" asked Thor on the view screen.

"This is not possible. Thor?" asked Fin.

"Yes it is I, how is this possible? The last communique from you the planet was taken and to avoid at all costs," asked Thor.

"We were able to use a time dilation field to freeze the replicators in place. That gave us time to find a way to capture them all and accelerate them into the star," replied Fin.

"We have much to discuss. Many things have changed with our people. I will get a ship and come to you immediately. It will be vessel similar to the one you see now. Expect me within an hour," replied Thor who closed his communication.

"Supreme Commander Fin, I will leave you to the good hands of Thor. We will move on to our next planet to search. Thor will walk you through many things that have transpired," replied Carter.

"It seems we have much to catch up on. May we inquire on the state of the replicator war? How many do we believe are still out there?" asked Fin.

"None, they were lured to the Milky Way galaxy where Midgard is located and we were able to destroy them all," replied Carter.

"We have been hiding here in fear of drawing their attention," replied Fin.

"You have kept your people safe, and now we can help you," replied Carter.

"I look forward to hearing from Supreme Commander Thor," replied Fin.

The Nemesis stayed in orbit, discussing various matters until Thor showed up in a DN-1103 named O'Neill.

"Thor have you been holding out on us?" asked Carter.

"Colonel Carter did you not expect the Asgard to build a DN-1103A to defend Othalla?" asked Thor.

"Something tells me you have more than that up your sleeve," replied Carter.

"I assure you I have no sleeves," replied Thor.

"We will be leaving now. I can't wait to hear the details of how this turns out," replied Carter.

The Nemesis continued their journey, with no further surprises. As they were on their last planet, Commander O'Neill contacted them.

"Colonel Carter, I'm sending you all available information. I need you to search for the Hades. She is missing. Our last signal came when they exited the wormhole at the Furling homeworld. Then they just disappeared," explained O'Neill.

"Do we think they were attacked?" asked Carter.

"We sent a Puddle Jumper through to search in orbit they found nothing. It's like they simply vanished," replied O'Neill.

"We will take a look, sir! Trust me sir we will take it cautiously," replied Carter.

"Thank you, Colonel! I can't afford to lose another DN-1103," replied O'Neill closing the communication. Carter knew he would be watching every move the Nemesis would make and ready to send an armada in search of them if they disappeared as well.

"Attention crew, we have been ordered to search for the Hades. They have vanished on their search of the Furling homeworld," spoke Carter over the ship wide.

"It will take us a total of six wormhole jumps to reach the planet. Unfortunately, it's in the opposite direction of where we are at currently," replied Banks.

"Proceed," ordered Carter.

The Nemesis exited at the edge of the system. It would take a full three hours at full sub-lights still to reach the planet. Carter wasn't taking any chances. They would start out here, searching. Banks deployed multiple sensor probes to search the system. The system had seven planets in, with the second from the star, being the Furling world. They would search each of them in turn, verifying each planet was clear before proceeding.

Every sensor, camera, and telescope on board was watching and looking. Carter even had the F-319's out scouting which were a cross between the F-302 and a Puddle Jumper, able to fly through the gate, hold a crew of 4, but packed a significant punch with the capacity to carry over five hundred drones, and other armaments as needed.

Clearing one planet at a time, took time, but Carter was determined not to fall to the same fate as the Hades. All data was being relayed back to Altera as fast as it was collected. Taking two days to clear the first four planets, with no sign of anything out of the ordinary.

On the third day on the fifth planet, they discovered the remains of what appeared to be a large space station that had crashed into the planet. Carter feared at first it was the Hades until scans showed it was made up of unfamiliar alloys, and further inspection showed it had been there a considerable amount of time. Once the fifth planet was cleared, the next was the Furling homeworld.

Upon reaching the Furling homeworld the Nemesis conducted a complete scan of the space around the planet, and then of the planet itself.

"Ma'am I'm detected no debris from the Hades. I'm not detecting ships in the area, also the surface appears to be destroyed. There is one anomaly sensors are depicting a subspace distortion, but I'm not able to pinpoint where, only in this vicinity," spoke Banks.

"Keep scanning, let's see if we can find a way to pinpoint that anomaly," replied Carter, wishing she could go work on it in one of the labs, but being in command she had her place here.

They spent a week scanning and testing every hypothesis everyone had, but no clue what could have happened to the Hades. They had the location where they were last reported, but nothing to show what happened. The subspace distortion could not be pinpointed, it seemed to jump around.

Carter received an urgent communique to join a video conference apparently Pacifica had been overtaken.

"I believe my work on reversing time in a dilation field may be of some help. Thankfully I sent that back with Teal'c on the Oydessey," replied Carter.

"We need to be able to get people or weapons into the station to combat the aliens once identified," replied Caldwell.

"Thor buddy nobody knows time dilation fields like you," replied O'Neill.

"We will find you a solution," replied Thor.

"Dr, McKay we need a way to deliver the Mimic frequency around the station," ordered O'Neill.

"Systems on the station can already deliver the frequency we just need to reach them," replied McKay.

"Commander Caldwell and Commander Landry work with Teal'c and Ronon, come up with a plan to assault the station," ordered O'Neill.

"Wait, I have an idea," replied Carter.

"I'm all ears for ideas," replied O'Neill.

"Mini-Drones," replied Carter.

"Harmony, I remember that," replied McKay.

"Please explain?" asked Landry.

"Back in the Pegasus Galaxy, Col. Sheppard and Dr. McKay encountered them. They are small and extremely agile. If we can find the designs for them in the Repository we could build them, and add an enhancement to include the mimic frequency. We would have to do a little reprogramming, as they attacked anyone without the Ancient Gene," replied Carter.

"How do we get them in there? Beaming them into the station we have the same issue, I don't imagine beaming one of these into a wall of conduit would do us much good," replied Landry.

"No, but we could beam these into one of the empty airlocks. They could burrow through the inner door since they can't be opened from the outside. The station would remain secure because the outer door would still be in place," replied McKay.

"Dr. McKay what do you need to make this happen?" asked O'Neill.

"Time to find this in the repository. I hope it's in there because we were never able to get much from the Ancients Outpost where we found it," replied McKay.

The Nemesis spent another four days searching, before being recalled back to Altera. The Hades would be listed as missing in action. Nobody felt good about that.


	64. Saving Pacifica

McKay had pulled in the best engineers he had including Miller, Lee, and Brody. The first task was to find the designs for the mini-drones. Each of the scientists was searching for any record on how to build the mini-drones. Four days in they had found no plans. McKay and Miller had split off to examine the plans for the drones to look at how to miniaturize them. On the fifth day, the Nemesis returned. Carter joined the team as Banks took charge of the nemesis for day to day duty.

A full week after Pacifica had entered into a time dilation field and no progress toward a solution had been made. The team was sitting around feeling desperate.

O'Neill stopped by the lab they were working in, "Ok kiddo's who is giving me the good news?"

Everyone looked at Carter who spoke up, "Sir we have tried every variation and search parameter in the Repository of Knowledge, with no luck. If they had plans for them they were not added in the database."

"Jeannie and I are still looking at how to miniaturize the drones, but we don't have anything yet," replied McKay.

O'Neill sighing, "Is there anyone who I can get that could help?"

"The smartest brains on the planet are in this room," replied McKay.

"No we are missing one," replied Carter.

"Who?" asked O'Neill.

"Alec Colson," replied Carter.

"He's taking a much-deserved vacation since he was cleared of all charges. I will contact him and see if he can join us," replied O'Neill.

Hlin joined the effort from the Asgard trying to provide any help. Two days later, Miller and McKay had spent much arguing over the power supply for the mini-drones, while Hlin and Carter had argued over why it wasn't found in the Repository. Brody was just trying not to get yelled at, and find something useful.

Colson arrived in the lab, "I hear I could be of help here?"

"Welcome back Alec! It's good to see you again," replied Carter.

"Thank you, Samantha. It's good to do something I can actually take credit for developing," replied Colson.

"So far we have nothing. We can't find any plans in the Repository of Knowledge, and we don't have any breakthroughs toward miniaturizing the technology ourselves," replied Carter.

"But the Ancients did build these?" asked Colson.

"Yes, I've seen them in action. We searched that site for any information we couldn't get very much and they were pretty much depleted," replied McKay.

"When did they build them?" asked Colson.

"Not long before they left Pegasus," replied McKay, "We figure they didn't have time to record the information on it."

"When they come back here to Earth, did they record any of their information here after that?" asked Colson.

"No they didn't," replied McKay.

"That's not true," replied Brody.

"Excuse me?" replied McKay.

"Merlin recorded information in his library," replied Brody.

"Merlin's library? We never went back to finish going through it," replied Carter.

"Should we send someone to investigate?" asked Colson.

"I'll talk to Commander O'Neill I can have a team there in an hour," replied Carter.

"I'll go with you," replied McKay, "Jeannie can run things here."

O'Neill gave an immediate go to investigate. An hour later the Nemesis was in orbit, and Carter and McKay were going through Merlin's library. Two other teams with those who could read Ancient were assisting. Carter had assigned a third and fourth team as security.

Several hours into the process, Carter discovered an index listing Personal Drones, "It says here the details of Personal Drones is located in volume 117 section delta sub-section alpha."

"Oh sure I'll go right there," snarked McKay.

"Hey I saw something marked 117 earlier," replied one of the researchers.

"Where?" yelled McKay and Carter.

"Right here, I have it," replied another researcher.

Carter and McKay rushed over to it. It was marked volume 117. Carter thumbed through it trying to find section delta.

"Here is Delta," replied Carter.

"Look that must be sub-section alpha," replied McKay.

Carter and McKay began reading through the sections, details about how to assemble and miniaturize the drone technology. Details about how to control them from a chair, and to build a platform for controlling them.

"Rodney do you have this?" asked Carter.

"Yes I need to get back to Altera and it should only take a couple of days using an ancient assembler to construct a design to mass produce these," replied McKay.

"I'm going to stay here with my team cataloging rest of this information. Major, take your team and escort Dr. McKay to the Stargate and see that he safely makes it to Altera, then report back here," ordered Carter.

"Good idea, I saw some interesting ideas Merlin had," replied McKay, "Let's go!"

An hour later McKay was back in Altera at an assembler. Miller and Colson were there working with him. The assembler could be exhausting on the user, they took turns. Colson quickly learned how to use it, and was being a great asset to help McKay and his sister. Dr. Lee was preparing a manufacturing area for producing the drones in mass.

Two days they worked on the design the first couple tests fizzled quickly, by the seventh they were turning test dummies into swiss cheese. Lee had just completed getting the lab setup for production. The Altera AI took over from there and began mass producing. O'Neill had stated he wanted ten thousand of the drones, as many could be lost hitting walls.

Thor reported to O'Neill, "I am still working on a way to de-activate the time dilation field from outside the field. I believe we may be able to use Col. Carter's time reversal to trigger it to drop. As the system is designed to turn off if there is an instability in the field."

"Keep me informed we will soon have the mini-drones ready," replied O'Neill

Col. Carter kept her teams going over every book in Merlin's library. It was proving to be a worthwhile endeavor. So far they had identified several new discoveries. Including the location of a place the Ancients called the vault, and discussions on how to change the quantum frequency of matter.

Thor took another two weeks before he had successfully been able to trigger a time dilation field to shut down. He was placing a time reversal field around the time dilation field and this would cause an instability in the field that shut down the field automatically.

Caldwell had been putting the Athena, Poseidon, Ares, and Apollo through test runs. Soon as the field would drop they would immediately bean the weapons into an airlock. They had been programmed to target those with the physiology of the mimic aliens. Thankfully they had information from the foothold situation years before. McKay had time to produce over one hundred thousand before Thor was ready. Each of the ships would carry a compliment in case additional ones were needed. Twenty-five hundred would be beamed into each airlock slowly, so they could then be activated. McKay programmed in the schematics of Pacifica including where and what they could not penetrate. The hope was that Sheppard was in the chair, and able to take command of them once they came online as well. Thor arrived in his DN-1103A named Vanir. The Nemesis returned and took up a support position around Pacifica.

Everything was now ready, O'Neill gave the word to start. Thor from the Vanir activated the time reversal field around Pacifica the time dilation field went down immediately. Athena, Poseidon, Ares, and Apollo immediately began to use a line of sight to beam the mini-drones to the airlocks available. Blasts could once again be seen around viewports on the station. However, scans failed to penetrate into the station.

Once the mini-drones activated they began whizzing around the station. The first few flew overtop of Lt. Scott laying prone outside of the dock where he had tried to stop the incursion. Drones were speeding up the stairwells to all of the decks fanning out looking for targets. In the first minute over two hundred aliens had been taken out.

Sheppard sensed the mini-drones and began directing a few toward to the chair room. They had not arrived yet when the door opened and in walked the captain followed by a dozen other assumed aliens. They were apparently aware of the mini-drones.

The captain spoke first, "Shut it down, or you and your friends die."

"He can't do that!" yelled Jon O'Neill.

"Don't do it sir!" yelled Masterson, as the captain turned and shot him at point-blank range.

"Your weapons are effective," replied the captain.

Sheppard shutdown the drones and they all fell to the floor around the station.

Caldwell heard over the communicator from the Ares, "We have an opening for teams to get through!"

The Ares began transporting in teams on their open line of sight. As quickly as possible they were beaming in additional teams when one cleared the area. Within five minutes they have twenty teams in one of the lower decks. Additional teams began streaming in. Teams contained stun weapons, and frequency blasters to disrupt the mimic's devices.

Aliens once stunned and bound up to prevent escape. Secondary teams began arriving and stripping them of all devices to prevent any kind of mass suicide like last time. All equipment was moved to an airlock where a ship would beam it a safe distance from the station in space.

Teyla with Greer and Odai found what appeared to be a large alien device, Teyla immediately called for additional support teams. They needed to take this device and hopefully shut down the disruption field blocking sensors and communications. Once five teams were in place, they made quick work of everyone in the room, with concussion grenades and stunners. McKay who had beamed in with a security team made his way to the room, to examine the device.

McKay exasperated, "I don't understand this technology. I'd need a lot more time to understand it, which I don't have. We're going to blow this pier off. Back there are doors can seal this compartment off. Put explosives over here, and it will separate this entire pier from the station. Then one of the ships can move it away."

"Ma'am?" asked one of the Lieutenants.

"Do what he says," replied Teyla.

"Commander Caldwell, we are going to separate a pier from the station. Please stand by to have this pier removed from the aree before destroying it," replied Teyla.

"You're doing what?" asked Caldwell.

"Dr. McKay says this is the only way to get the disruption field down now," replied Teyla.

"Understood," replied Caldwell.

"You take two teams and clear this pier of everyone including the mimic aliens," ordered Teyla.

Meanwhile back in the chair room, Sheppard remained with 45 caliber pointed at his head, and another one pointed at Jon O'Neill.

"Tell your people to stop fighting," ordered the captain.

"Look even if I did, they are trained not to do that," replied Sheppard.

"Then tell them our prisoners will be killed starting with you," replied the captain.

"That would just make them keep on fighting harder. They could stop for a moment and cheer," replied Jon O'Neill.

"Hey!" exclaimed Sheppard.

Jon O'Neill just shrugged.

Outside of the armory Adams and Varro were managing to hold their own. Countless bodies were lined up in the hallways. However, these were beginning to be a hindrance as the aliens were using them as cover.

"I hope someone is getting a plan together on fighting these things, not sure how much longer we can hold out here!" shouted Adams.

"As long as we need to!" replied Varro.

About that time, a large explosion shook the station. For those who could see one of the piers was floating off from the station. Immediately the Apollo moved in transported the section away from the station.

Teyla over the communicator, "Commander O'Neill, you have a go."

The mini-drones lit up but they did not resume flying immediately.

Sheppard saw the mini-drone lite up that was in the hallway. He knew someone else had to be controlling them. He needed to get back into the chair.

"Ok I'll do it, let me get back into the chair so I can get them to stop," spoke Sheppard.

Sheppard climbed back into the chair. Instance he felt a connection with Commander O'Neill.

"I thought it would be you," thought Sheppard.

O'Neill returned, "Figured you might be in a tight spot."

Sheppard sensed over one hundred drones ready to strike from around the corner.

Sheppard thought, "That is a beautiful sight!"

"Take care of the ones in the chair room then help me throughout the station," returned O'Neill.

Sheppard speaking out loud on station-wide, "Attention all Alliance personal, ...hit the deck!"

Jon O'Neill made a dive for the floor, as a hundred mini-drones swarmed the room. The mimic aliens were screaming in seconds as they were ripped apart.

Varro and Adams were firing as fast as they could, the aliens had massed an impressive assault from each corridor when they heard Sheppard's order. They ducked, as they did, they could see blurring yellow lights flying by and attacking their attackers from each corridor. They were deafened from the screams.

"What are those?" asked Adams.

"They remind me of the drone weapons," replied Varro.

"Mini-drones?" asked Adams.

Additional mini-drones were beamed into the station once the disruption field went down. This battle now dropped to a few short minutes before it was over. O'Neill turned complete control over to Sheppard to wrap up the last remaining and to search the remaining portions of Pacifica.

After multiple sweeps of the station, and making sure all the aliens had been found, they were placed in the makeshift brigs.

A command meeting had been called, with everyone involved from the battle.

"So we were in a time dilation field for three weeks?" asked Sheppard.

"Yes, we hurried as fast as we could to solve the problems," replied McKay.

"Next time be a little faster," replied Sheppard.

"OK, folks let's break this down on what we know," ordered O'Neill.

"What we all thought was the Ares docked and they began pouring off the ship as fast as they could. They must have spread out over the station as fast as they could. Several were already in the control room when we got the warning from the real Ares, and that is when everything hit the fan. We had no way to know who to trust. We had pockets of resistance all over the station, but it was the ones who infiltrated us that shot us literally in the back. I made my way to the chair room as fast as possible and took out their ship. I saw I was about to be overrun, and things were looking desperate, so I activated the time dilation field," replied Sheppard.

"That was a brilliant move. It gave us time to come up with a strategy and possible alternatives," replied O'Neill.

"Where did the mini-drones come from?" asked Sheppard, "I ask because we tried to find information on them in the Atlantis database."

"Merlin's library, he had many notes on things not in the Repository of Knowledge," replied McKay.

"Doctor Lam, what is the final casualty count?" asked O'Neill.

Dr. Lam lowered her head, "One hundred seventy-eight dead, and three hundred twenty-one injured."

"Sir I would like to recommend Lieutenant Masterson for a medal. I never would have made the chair room without him," spoke Sheppard.

"Many will be getting a medal. They won't be forgotten, not now that we have disclosed," replied O'Neill.

"What do we do with our prisoners?" asked Caldwell.

"I've spoken at great length to the council on this. We are going to return them to their planet," replied O'Neill.

"We are doing what?" asked Caldwell.

"Wait for it Commander. Thor will take the Vanir with Lya of the Nox. They will try to negotiate a peaceful settlement with the Mimic aliens. We will return the prisoners in good faith. You will be standing by with the Athena, Poseidon, Ares, and Apollo a short jump from them. If things go south, you will jump in and settle things. If the Ares was holding against the number of ships they were, then with five DN-1103's then it should be like swatting flies," replied O'Neill.

"I have spoken to the Jaffa council, I will have another twenty ships prepared to jump to assist as well, at your command," replied Bra'tac.

"Dr. McKay I want you to assign a team, I want those mini-drones integrated into each ship, Altera, Pacifica, and the F-319's," ordered O'Neill.

"On it sir," replied McKay.

Thor and Lya arrived in orbit of P3X-118. Thor began beaming the mimic aliens to the surface of the planet at the edge of a city. The Vanir receiveded a hail from the surface.

"Keep scanning for any signs of cloaked ships, and put them on the viewscreen," ordered Thor.

"Greetings I am Thor of the Asgard, member of the Atlantis Council," spoke Thor.

"I am Lya of the Nox, member of the Atlantis Council. We have come in peace and return the surviving prisoners to you from your attack on our station. We would like to try to find a peaceful settlement to this dispute," spoke Lya.

"There can be no peace between our people, you are an infestation and we will eradicate you," spoke the Odai Ventrell on screen, with that the video cut off.

"Commander Thor, I'm detecting energy surges all around us, we have a number of ships decloaking," spoke an Asgard from sensor controls.

"Signal Commander Caldwell," ordered Thor.

"Our communications are down," replied the Asgard.

"Then they will arrive briefly," replied Thor.

Sixty ships decloaked around the Vanir, they began firing immediately.

"Return fire," spoke Thor.

Wormholes opened up as the Athena, Poseidon, Ares, and Apollo appeared through them. They took up a defensive V formation to concentrate fire, and stay mobile. Taking a circular orbit around the Mimic ships, they opened fire. The concentrated firepower was taking out ships at an alarming rate. Quickly other mimic ships began to decloak and attack. Wave after wave of ships came at the Alliance ships. Once a path cleared the Vanir took up a position in the formation. The mimic ships began to concentrate fire upon a single ship, whenever the first shield would get low, they would fall back in the formation and force the mimic's to target another ship.

"How many ships remain?" asked Caldwell.

The lieutenant from the sensors, "Sir it appears we have about two hundred ships remaining still."

"Two hundred? How many have we taken out?" asked Caldwell.

"About one hundred thirty," replied the Lieutenant.

"How many ships do they have?" asked Caldwell. Before he answered the Lieutenant realized he wasn't being asked.

Fifteen minutes later the last of the mimic ships fell.

"Thor do you detect anything further?" asked Caldwell.

"Our scanners are not detecting any further ships.

The mimic of Odai Ventrell hailed them again.

Lya spoke first, "Please let us reach a peaceful settlement. You have lost over three hundred ships and untold life. This is not what we wish."

"There will be no peace!" shouted Odai Ventrell.

Caldwell from the Athena, "We have prepared for your tactics. You will never again have a chance to strike at us as you have done. We will return and strike again."

"We do not fear you. You will all perish!" shouted Odai Ventrell.

"As Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet, if you continue to strike at the Alliance, I will return here with over one hundred ships like these I will not leave till your planet is gone, then I will hunt down every planet your kind exists on and do the same to them," growled Thor. Lya looked astonished. Caldwell was shocked. Thor cut the communication.

Later back in Altera, O'Neill saw Thor, "One hundred DN-1103's? Bluffing much?"

"Perhaps you should visit Othalla, much has changed," spoke Thor.

"Perhaps I should. You seemed to be a bit angry in dealing with the Mimic's," spoke O'Neill.

"The Asgard have been at war with the Replicators for years and then the Ori. Your people have saved us countless times. Right now the Asgard stand at the height of our civilization, thanks to the people of Earth. We will not deal with a petty war again," replied Thor.

"Remind me to not get on your bad side. The height of your civilization?" asked O'Neill.

Thor never got to respond. Appearing in the gateroom then, was Janus, "I have it!"


	65. Disbursement

Janus walked across the gateroom to stand before O'Neill and Thor.

"Did I miss something?" asked Janus.

Thor and O'Neill looked at each other and shook their heads.

"So you figured out a weapon against the ascended?" asked O'Neill.

"Yes I have, and we need to speak," replied Janus.

"Shall I contact the other commanders?" asked Thor.

"Yes and thanks! Also, Thor could you secure Janus's Lab?" replied O'Neill.

"I will see to it everything in his lab is secure and properly handled," explained Thor.

"Good, wouldn't want those weapon plans for the Dakara weapon to fall into the wrong hands. Nor the anti-ori device," replied O'Neill.

Thor set into motion summoning the council and commanders for an immediate meeting. Knowing this would take at least two hours for everyone to gather, he went to Janus's lab. Janus, O'Neill and himself were the only ones with access to this lab, thanks to his phase shifting technology. Thor looked over Janus's lab. He found the Anti-Ori weapon and the plans for the Dakara superweapon. Thor pulled out a device and aimed it at the anti-ori weapon, it was dematerialized. Then he proceeded to do the same to the Dakara superweapon plans.

Exiting the lab, Thor deactivated the phase shifting technology. Heading straight to the Stargate, he returned to Othalla, before quickly returning for the council meeting.

Two hours after Janus returned, gathered in the conference room, was O'Neill, Thor, Lya, Bra'tac, Teyla, Doci, Hammond, Landry, Caldwell, Freya, Janus, and McKay. Thor activated the phase shift of the room to secure the room.

"We can now discuss freely. Janus, please explain what you come up with," replied O'Neill.

"A few of you knew I have spent the last several months secluded in study of the Dakara superweapon, and the anti-ori device. I have been able to determine how the device Dr. Jackson created with Moros's Design worked, and how it was effective against the Ori," explained Janus.

"The device emits an energy field at a specific frequency, much like the anti-replicator device you already have. However, this frequency disrupts the energy field ascended being consist of in our state. Much like the replicators blocks breaking apart, our energy field would break apart," continued Janus.

"How can we use this?" asked O'Neill.

"A few slight modifications to our energy weapons and we can operate those on this frequency. So anything from one of our ships to a hand weapon," explained Janus.

"What's the risk on this device? I mean for those ascended on our side?" asked McKay.

"Friendly fire as you call it is a concern. One misfire could take out a number of us," replied Janus.

"So no stun setting?" asked O'Neill.

"No, Commander O'Neill there is no stun setting. Even a small discharge at this frequency is enough to disrupt an ascended being," replied Janus.

"Question is how best to deploy this weapon, with least risk to ourselves, and maximum effectiveness," spoke Hammond.

"We deploy this only on the DN-1103's. It will require command level access, and two ascended beings to activate," replied O'Neill.

"You've been giving this some thought, Jack?" asked Hammond.

"Yes, this is dangerous. Thor can you install this into our existing DN-1103's?" asked O'Neill.

"Yes I can, this will not take much effort. Installing the security system as you described will require additional work however," replied Thor.

"Then let's make it happen," ordered O'Neill.

"Do we not see any other way to avoid this confrontation?" asked Lya.

"Lya, I wish we could find another route. The Ancients have been trying to find a way for many millennia. We have had no success. The old ones fear the ascension of the Tau'ri," spoke Janus.

Everyone sat quietly for a moment. Each taking a turn to consider the implications of what they were about to do. Lya concerned over the loss of life. Teyla concerned for her people from Pegasus if they would become targets. Bra'tac wondered how the Jafa could do more. Doci realizing he had already seen this occur once before, and the loss of the Ori, even if they were false gods. Hammond looked upon O'Neill and could see the heavy burden he was carrying. Freya feared for the Tok'ra without the Tau'ri they would lose the supply of hosts.

O'Neill sat there. He didn't like war, he had seen too much senseless killing, and too many under his command not returning. This was a threat to Earth, and possibly other worlds as well. He would do what must be done, but he would look for another way. Each ship had a complement of ascended personnel, only the Commander of each ship would be made aware of this feature, and the Ascended on board as well. This would be a weapon of last resort.

"Everyone knows their job?" asked O'Neill, "Then let's get out of here."

Thor gave O'Neill a somber look. He knew the burden O'Neill carried and that he would not share it with anyone else. It was the burden of being a leader. Over the next two weeks, Thor worked with Janus exclusively, until he had the weapon system perfected. Each of the DN-1103's was called in for service. Routine maintenance of the wormhole drive and the new system was installed on each system.

The threat of the old ones growing in everyone's mind. Hammond kept O'Neill updated on the status of the old ones.

O'Neill was sitting in the mess hall eating dinner with Alec Colson sat down next to him.

"Colson, how are you enjoying Altera?" asked O'Neill.

"Well, it's a really interesting place. Lots of cool gadgets" replied Colson.

"I'm glad you sat down, I've been meaning to talk to you," replied O'Neill.

"Ms. Armstrong suggested I come find you," replied Colson.

"She did? Of course, she did. She is the absolute best assistant I could have," replied O'Neill.

"You know if I was still in the private sector, I would be trying to steal her away from you," replied Colson.

"Speaking of which, how would you like to be back in that world again?" asked O'Neill.

"You're going to set me up in business again? Selling Ancient tech?" asked Colson.

"Selling? No. Giving away, and licensing yes," replied O'Neill.

"Giving away?" asked Colson, "Are you nuts?"

"The Atlantis Council is not here to make a profit. Look I need someone who knows technology and knows the business world to deal with all of these businesses and bureaucrats to help distribute the technology we have. We have Captain Voronkova who is overseeing the agriculture programs we have established and is doing a fine job. However I need someone who knows how to butt heads with the businesses around the world," replied O'Neill.

"You are asking me to do this?" asked Colson.

"You will be the Director of Technology Disbursement," replied O'Neill.

"Nice title, but I haven't said yes," replied Colson.

"But you will," smiled O'Neill getting up to leave.

"I want Ms. Armstrong as my assistant!" shouted Colson.

"Not a chance!" replied O'Neill.

"I can select my own team?" asked Colson.

"Within reason," replied O'Neill leaving the mess hall. He was pleased with himself. This alleviated a heavy burden off his shoulders. Colson may have been a ruthless businessmen at one time, but he had the best interest of Earth in his heart the entire time.

Colson sat in the mess hall, considering his current position. He would be in charge of the most advanced technologies in the world, and how they would be given out. The next morning he had a message from O'Neill, for him to meet with Col. Davis to discuss the resources and personnel he would need. He was assigned to building out in Altera, that had labs, conference rooms, and even a lecture hall. He would have to begin interviewing candidates immediately for his staff. It seemed Davis had already arranged one meeting, with Mark Gilmour. Colson found Mark Gilmour to be an exceptionally knowledgable individual and a quick learner. Colson quickly selected him as his assistant slash right hand. Less than a week later he had a team selected.

The Disbursements first order of business was overseeing the conversion of Airports to transport centers. Colson had to deal with all the airline companies and their CEO's. Larrin came in with a solution for one of his problems. The airline pilots could sign up to become trainers if they qualified, or could signup to be pilots for the new F-71's.

Colson began working a deal with Airlines and the Aircraft manufacturers to produce new crafts based on the new technology. Multiple defense contractors jumped at the chance to build the F-71's. Landry one day over lunch suggested the development of ships for touring the solar system. Colson saw this as an excellent opportunity for the remainder of the airlines. Providing solar tourism, first with flights around the solar system, and possibly later with bases stationed around.

Maryann Wallace was one of the members of Colson team. She was working on things from the medical perspective. Dr. Michaels was overseeing the training of new techniques to doctors and nurses around the world. However, Wallace's job was to look for additional medical technologies and how to disperse them. A system was in place for building and distributing the ned medical bays, however, things like the brain scanner and life signs detectors were not currently being distributed.

Colson found himself booked solid with meetings and meetings, but Gilmour kept him organized and prepared for each meeting. He began to really wonder who was running the show.

Thor, Manni, and Sol were in a lab, where Thor was rematerializing the Anti-ori weapon and the plans for Dakara superweapon.

"We can have the Dakara Superweapon built and ready in four months," spoke Mani.

"Shall we see about duplicating the anti-ori weapon?" asked Sol.

"Yes, and let us tie into an isolated communication system. Place a device in each galaxy that we are responsible for supporting. We will use it only if necessary," replied Thor.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** With summer here and my work schedule, I want to assure everyone that the story is not abandoned. Updates may be a little slow for a while.


End file.
